THE DAY LOVE AND HATE COLLIDED
by Robotfan
Summary: (version originale) Les émotions sont complexes. On dit qu'entre amour et haine, il n'y a qu'un seul pas. Parfois, même ces deux émotions peuvent s'entrecroiser. C'est ce que va découvrir Drift lors de sa capture par les Decepticons (ROBOTS IN DISGUISE 2015 story).
1. Chapter 1

**THE DAY LOVE AND HATE COLLIDED**

"Non, non, non, non."

Drift était agenouillé sur le sol, scrutant son épée dans les moindres détails pour repérer une éventuelle saleté qu'un de ses élèves aurait omis de nettoyer lorsqu'il entendit près de lui les cris incessants de Sideswipe. Il leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'était pas vraiment surpris. Le robot rouge ne cesserait jamais de l'agacer. Toujours à bavarder, à faire preuve d'arrogance et d'immaturité et à ne jamais prendre au sérieux la situation l'entourant. Même dans les moments où il espérait demeurer au calme, il fallait toujours qu'il l'entende LUI. Il soupira, se redressant. Très bien. C'était pour quoi, cette fois-ci ?

Il ne fut pas vraiment étonné de le trouver aux prises avec Strongarm. Comme tous les autres jours. Il crut comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'aider Dennis à la fourrière alors que Sideswipe s'entêtait à se prélasser au soleil. Drift observa la dispute de loin, qui tourna bientôt au jeu de mains.

\- Je ne peux pas avoir cette conversation avec toi ! s'écria Strongarm.

\- Oh s'il te plaît !

\- Tu es trop paresseux et tu le sais !

\- Et toi tu es trop sérieuse, Madame la fliquette !

Drift surprit ses élèves, Jetstorm et Slipstream sur le côté, à les encourager. L'un pariait sur Sideswipe, l'autre sur Strongarm. Il fronça les sourcils, oubliant son épée. Bon sang, il espérait que Sideswipe n'allait pas leur mettre ce genre d'idée dans la tête ! Un seul regard dur et les deux Minicons furent immédiatement au garde à vous, se ruant vers leur maître pour leur proposer leur aide.

\- Nettoyez-moi cela, au lieu de regarder des bêtises, leur ordonna-t-il avant de leur tendre son épée, que Jetstorm reçut.

\- Bien sûr, Maître.

\- Slipstream, puisque de toute évidence, tu n'as rien à faire, va proposer ton aide à Bumblebee. A mon avis, quelqu'un doit compenser un membre défaillant, dit-il en adressant un regard à Sideswipe, qui ne leur prêtait pas attention.

\- Tout de suite, répondit ce dernier, se ruant vers le leader de l'équipe.

Drift se releva tandis que les deux Minicons s'éloignaient. Son visage demeurait inexpressif. Grimlock, qui montait une voiture sur un tas de ferraille, leur offrit un air compatissant.

Oui. Il en était conscient. Il était très strict avec eux. Jetstorm et Slipstream avaient travaillé toute la journée. Il était logique qu'ils se reposent aussi de temps en temps. Un repos que Drift ne leur permettait qu'une fois leur tâche accomplie. Pas avant. Et parfois, une seule erreur les obligeait à tout recommencer. Grimlock et même Sideswipe lui avaient fait part de leurs commentaires. Bien sûr. Pas une seule fois, il était reconnaissant. Pas une seule fois il les complimentait sur leur travail, même quand c'était bien fait. Malheureusement, ils ne connaissaient pas son parcours. Jetstorm et Slipstream, ainsi que lui-même, avaient mené une vie peu honorable. Une vie composée de vol, de tricherie et d'autres crimes. Après un tel passé, Drift s'était juré de les remettre dans le droit chemin. Outre le fait qu'il n'avait pas le temps pour les compliments, il avait peur de les voir se détourner de lui, revenir à leurs mauvais jours.

Ainsi, se montrer dur et ferme était pour lui, une façon comme une autre de les éduquer. Peut-être la meilleure pour les protéger d'éventuels dangers. Pour Drift, il n'avait rien à se reprocher.

Drift poussa un petit soupir et son regard fut porté sur Windblade. Située un peu à l'écart du groupe, elle s'occupait de déplacer des cellules de stases. Il prit une longue inspiration avant de s'approcher d'elle, oubliant la dispute du « vieux couple » près d'eux.

\- Besoin d'aide ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Oh, merci.

Aussitôt dit, Drift se remit au travail. Néanmoins, il gardait un œil sur ses Minicons qui s'étaient hâtés à leurs tâches. Windblade les aperçut aussi, un sourire apparaissant sur son visage.

\- Ils ont fait beaucoup de progrès, dis donc.

\- Pas encore assez, répondit-il calmement en roulant une capsule. Ils ne sont pas encore prêts à se déplacer seuls.

Windblade haussa les épaules.

\- Tu devrais peut-être oublier un peu ce qu'ils ont encore à accomplir…et te focaliser sur ce qu'ils ont déjà accompli. N'en es-tu pas fier ?

\- Ce n'est pas dans ma nature.

\- Hm. Je vois.

Elle s'arrêta, ricanant à la vue de Sideswipe se faire dominer par Strongarm.

\- Combien je te parie qu'ils se bécoteront avant la fin du mois ?

Autant il avait du mal à communiquer avec Sideswipe et Grimlock occasionnellement, autant il appréciait la compagnie de Windblade. Peut-être l'appréciait-il un peu trop. Drift l'observa du coin de l'œil. Elle avait suscité beaucoup d'attention à son arrivée. Celles de Fixit, Grimlock, et évidemment Sideswipe.

Peut-être commençait-il lui aussi, à lui accorder un peu trop d'attention. Slipstream avait lâché une fois qu'ils iraient bien ensemble, elle et lui. (Heureusement que Sideswipe ne l'avait pas entendu). Pour être franc, cela ne le déplairait pas tant que cela. Windblade était belle et avait tout pour plaire. Elle maniait l'épée comme personne et c'était une qualité pour Drift. Son regard se reporta sur les Minicons. Ils l'appréciaient aussi. Il se rappelait de la fois où tous les trois, avec Windblade, Sideswipe et Optimus, étaient partis traquer des Decepticons. Il avait apprécié sa performance et il n'avait pas été le seul. Discrètement, il leur avait ordonnés de la remercier. S'il avait eu plus de courage, il l'aurait fait lui-même.

Oui…Peut-être pouvait-il essayer quelque chose. Bien sûr, l'entraînement de ses Minicons et la mission Autobot étaient sa priorité. Windblade n'avait sûrement pas le temps pour une romance et lui non plus. Mais étant donné qu'elle ne semblait pas intéressée par Sideswipe…

\- Windblade, commença-t-il, je me demandais…

Il se gifla mentalement. C'était nul. Tant pis. Il poursuivit sur sa lancée, gardant une expression neutre.

\- Que dirais-tu de s'entraîner après nos tâches ?

Windblade leva le regard vers lui avant de hocher la tête d'un air bienveillant.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Cela m'a toujours tenté, un match l'un contre l'autre.

Drift esquissa un léger sourire avant de se reconcentrer sur les capsules. Parfait. C'était tout ce dont il avait besoin.

Tandis que Jetstorm revenait vers lui, son épée à la main, Drift remarqua qu'il était accompagné de Bumblebee. Il se redressa, se préparant pour un prochain ordre.

\- Fixit a repéré un signal près de la forêt, l'informa-t-il.

\- J'y vais ? se proposa Windblade.

\- Non, refusa Drift. J'y vais.

Windblade fronça les sourcils, l'air pas franchement ravi. Drift n'y prêta pas attention, gardant son air stoïque.

\- On vous accompagne, Maître ? l'interrogea Jetstorm.

\- Non. Restez près de la base et surveille les autres. Cela ira pour moi, le rassura-t-il avant d'attraper son épée.

\- Fais attention, l'avertit Windblade.

Drift lui adressa un signe de tête, avant de tourner les talons pour se diriger vers la forêt.

Comme il pouvait s'y attendre, il ne trouva rien. Son épée en main, Drift ne baissa pas la garde pour autant. Au pire, s'il s'agissait d'un Décepticon, il pouvait s'attendre à tout. Une attaque en traître, par derrière…

C'était des individus sans aucun honneur, après tout. Jamais ils ne jouaient de façon équitable. Drift continua de marcher, évitant les branches d'arbre l'encerclant.

Soudain, il entendit une voix au loin. Une voix faible, appelant à l'aide…

Comme un enfant…Drift s'avança, plus rapide.

Quelques mètres plus loin, il trouva la source. Une petite fille, avec des cheveux bruns. Drift hésita à se cacher. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée de se faire repérer par les humains, à l'exception de Russel et Dennis qui les connaissaient bien. Les animaux de Bumblebee. Surtout qu'ils étaient impolis et avaient de drôles de manières.

Mais cette fille…semblait véritablement en détresse. Après quelques hésitations entre l'aborder ou passer son chemin, il choisit finalement la première solution. Doucement, il marcha en sa direction.

La fille releva le regard vers lui et manqua d'étouffer un cri.

\- Tout va bien, tenta-t-il de la rassurer. Je ne te veux aucun mal…

Elle resta silencieuse. Drift décida de s'agenouiller, pour paraître moins grand.

\- Comment t'appelles-tu ? Puis-je t'aider ?

\- …Toujours aussi « bon », Drift.

La fille lui adressa un sourire mesquin. L'energon de Drift se glaça. Comment connaissait-…

Soudain, une douleur immense l'attrapa par-derrière. Il en lâcha son épée, qui vint se planter dans le sol à proximité. La vue se fit trouble autour de lui tandis que la douleur commençait à lui envahir tous les circuits…

Un piège…

Non. Ce n'était pas possible.

Il se sentit tomber au sol. Avant que tout ne devienne noir, il aperçut seulement des griffes violettes tenant un Taser en main.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE 2**

La première chose que Drift sentit en se réveillant fut la douleur dans le dos. Au début, il crut qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un rêve. Cette petite fille n'avait été qu'un produit inventé et imaginaire. Mais malheureusement, cette douleur laissée par le Taser lui rappela que tout ceci était réel. Il fronça les sourcils, réalisant qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger. Il regarda de tout côté. Ses deux bras étaient attachés, de même que ses jambes.

Un piège. On lui avait tendu un piège.

Le voilà prisonnier, maintenant. Il serra les poings, essayant de se débarrasser de ses chaînes.

\- Alors, Drift ? Comment te sens-tu ?

Cette voix ! Drift la reconnut entre milles. Il releva brusquement le regard et ses poings se serrèrent dès qu'il reconnut son geôlier.

Fracture. Le Decepticon lui souriait de toutes ses dents, appuyé contre le mur. Drift se blâma mentalement. Evidemment. Quel idiot il avait été de ne pas s'attendre à son retour. Le Decepticon qui avait été à l'origine de son alliance avec Bumblebee, avant de devenir un membre permanent de son équipe.

Même si Fracture était un chasseur de prime comme lui, leurs méthodes étaient radicalement différentes. Fracture était un individu sans morale. Il était capable de tout pour une prime, même d'utiliser les moyens les plus sournois. Drift regarda autour de lui. Tout était si gris, si sombre…où se trouvait-il ?

\- Eh bien alors, Drift ? Pas de réponse ? Tu as perdu ta langue ? continua Fracture tout en s'approchant de lui, son sourire ne disparaissant pas.

Drift prit une longue inspiration. Tout allait bien. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il croisait sa route et cela ne serait pas sa dernière. Toutes les fois, il avait réussi à s'échapper. Il garda un aspect calme, n'essayant plus de résister aux chaînes. Avec Fracture, il ne devait pas montrer qu'il avait peur. Il ne lui procurerait pas ce plaisir.

Fracture s'arrêta en face de lui, le dominant de toute sa hauteur.

\- Avec le temps, Drift, tu aurais dû te douter que j'allais utiliser de pareilles méthodes. Un signal Decepticon, c'est facile d'en créer quand on a les gadgets.

Drift ne répondit pas, se contentant de le fixer d'un air inexpressif. Fracture ne s'en démonta pas.

\- Je te croyais plus bavard. Cela me déçoit. Mais bon…Je m'en passerais.

De son poignet sortit une lame d'épée. Une similaire à celles avec lesquelles Fracture avait l'habitude de se battre contre lui. Une lueur mauvaise s'alluma dans ses yeux rouges, considérant Drift avec une expression mélangée de plaisir et de haine.

Enfin, Drift parla.

\- C'est cela, ton but ? Me capturer pour me tuer? Demanda-t-il, d'un ton toujours aussi calme.

\- Depuis le jour que j'attends cela, répondit Fracture avec un grand sourire béat.

\- Pff. Employer de telles méthodes…Cela ne m'étonne pas de toi, Fracture. Tu n'as jamais joué à la loyale.

Le poing de Fracture se referma sur sa lame. On dirait qu'il luttait pour ne pas lui trancher la gorge aussi rapidement. Drift resta impassible.

\- Tu n'as aucun honneur après tout.

Le sourire de Fracture disparut très rapidement. Au lieu d'utiliser sa lame, Drift sentit un coup de pied le percuter sur le côté. Il frémit de douleur sans pour autant perdre son air stoïque.

\- Ton honneur, tu le mets où je pense ! lui cria-t-il. Toi, tu parles d'honneur ? Alors que tu me voles MES primes ?

Ça y est, c'est reparti, pensa Drift. Toujours la même chose.

\- Ces primes ne sont pas à toi, dit-il. Elles sont ouvertes à n'importe qui. D'ailleurs, sois rassuré. Je ne fais plus partie de ce monde-là. Tu as le champ libre pour faire ton business comme tu l'appelles.

\- Je suis un homme d'affaire, Drift, lui répliqua-t-il d'un ton un peu plus mielleux. C'est normal que je veuille éliminer mes concurrents. La tête de Bumblebee me revenait de droit. Il était à moi et tu me l'as pris.

Drift poussa un soupir. Fracture n'était pas à prendre à la légère, mais il se comportait comme un gamin à qui on a volé un bonbon.

\- Comme je te l'ai dit, déclara Drift, je ne fais plus partie de cet univers. A partir du moment où tu ne touches pas Bumblebee et son équipe, je n'ai aucune raison de t'attaquer.

Au fond, Drift avait une autre raison. Le jour où ils avaient failli arrêter Fracture, ce dernier avait menacé de faire exploser son vaisseau avec Jetstorm et Slipstream à l'intérieur. Il était capable de tout et se souvenir de cet instant accentua le mépris que Drift portait à son égard.

\- Mais Drift, je crois que tu n'as pas compris, dit Fracture avant de s'agenouiller à son niveau, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Comme tu l'as si bien dit, ce n'est plus à propos d'une prime. C'est à propos de toi.

Drift le fusilla du regard. Fracture se releva, levant sa lame.

\- C'est la fin. J'avais dit que le jour où je t'enterrerais serait un jour mémorable, continua-t-il, un sourire triomphant. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ferais en sorte de ne pas l'oublier.

Il s'en moquait. Drift avait appris à faire face à la mort depuis longtemps. Il avait appris à ne pas trembler, ne pas tressaillir. Il ferma les yeux. La seule chose à laquelle il pensa fut Jetstorm et Slipstream. Il se demanda comment ils s'en sortiraient sans lui. Il pensa que Bumblebee prendrait soin d'eux, mais serait-il capable de leur faire poursuivre leur entraînement de la même façon qu'il l'avait fait ?

Est-ce que Jetstorm et Slipstream s'écarteraient un jour du droit chemin ?

Est-ce qu'ils finiraient leur entraînement ? Parviendraient-ils à se débrouiller sans lui ?

Il prit une longue inspiration, prêt pour le coup fatidique.

\- Fracture ! Arrête. On en a déjà parlé.

Drift rouvrit les yeux. Cette voix lui était également familière. Emergeant de la porte en face de lui qui venait de s'ouvrir, Steeljaw apparut en face de lui, bloquant le bras de Fracture qui s'apprêtait à le transpercer. Ce dernier lui jeta un regard assassin.

\- Steeljaw, ne te mêle pas de ça ! lui cria-t-il.

\- Décidément, tu n'as rien compris. Fracture. Drift va nous être très utile vivant. Beaucoup plus que mort.

Drift écarquilla les yeux. Quoi ? Lui utile ? Qu'aurait-il d'utile ?

D'un bras ferme, Steeljaw parvint à faire reculer Fracture, même si ce dernier n'abaissait toujours pas la lame.

\- Laisse-le-moi ! Je n'aurais probablement plus d'occasion aussi parfaite !

\- Tu m'as juré fidélité, Fracture, lui rétorqua Steeljaw froidement, même si son ton demeurait toujours aussi poli. Tu as juré fidélité à la cause Decepticon. Drift va nous aider à attirer ses petits camarades. Avec cette chance, nous parviendrons à libérer tous les Decepticons qu'ils ont capturés.

Fracture sembla hésiter. Steeljaw ne plaisantait pas, c'était certain. Mais Drift n'en croyait pas un mot. Ils comptaient l'utiliser pour faire libérer les Decepticons et le relâcher ? Oh non. Bumblebee n'était pas aussi stupide pour le croire. Il savait très bien qu'ils ne le relâcheraient pas. Surtout si Fracture était aussi déterminé à l'abattre.

\- Fracture, ne l'oublie pas…

Ce dernier serra les poings. Mais alors que Drift se demandait s'ils allaient en venir aux mains, Fracture baissa la lame avant de la faire disparaître. Steeljaw esquissa un sourire.

\- Je préfère cela, Fracture. Tu es un bon élément.

Mais le Decepticon violet ne l'écoutait pas. Il s'éloigna de Steeljaw, frappant le mur d'un poing enragé avant de sortir par la porte, les laissant seuls.

Steeljaw se tourna finalement vers lui.

\- Je crois qu'il n'est pas utile de t'expliquer ce que j'attends de toi.

\- Tu perds ton temps, répondit-il calmement. Bumblebee ne se rendra jamais avant de se battre.

De plus, Drift n'allait certainement pas rester ici à attendre qu'on vienne le délivrer. Il n'était pas une demoiselle en détresse. Il ne fallait pas pousser non plus.

\- Possible, approuva Steeljaw. Mais je ne crois pas qu'il accepterait de perdre un de ses camarades. Un autre de ses camarades…j'ai cru comprendre qu'il en avait perdu beaucoup durant la guerre.

Il marqua une pause.

\- Crois-tu réellement qu'il pourrait vivre avec de l'énergon sur les mains ?

Drift resta silencieux, évitant de le regarder. Steeljaw esquissa un sourire satisfait avant de sortir à son tour, éteignant la lumière et laissant Drift dans le noir.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE 3**

« Toujours aucune trace ? » demanda Bumblebee.

Grimlock et Strongarm secouèrent la tête, dépités. De son côté, Fixit pianotait sur l'ordinateur de l'unité centrale, essayant de tracer le moindre signal, la moindre coordonnée qu'aurait pu laisser leur camarade. Drift avait disparu depuis hier. Comme il tardait à revenir, Bumblebee et Windblade sont partis à sa recherche, mais leur recherche avait été vaine.

A présent, ils étaient au point mort. Près d'eux, Jetstorm et Slipstream s'impatientaient près de Fixit.

\- Il est sûrement quelque part !

\- Il n'est pas mort, cria Slipstream. On l'aurait ressenti autrement.

Bumblebee fronça les sourcils. De son côté, Sideswipe s'avança vers eux, un peu maladroitement.

\- Hé, les gars, leur dit-il en leur adressant un sourire. Bien sûr qu'il n'est pas mort. C'est Drift après tout. Le grand Maître avec un M.

\- Le gamin a raison, approuva Windblade. Il ira bien. De plus, son épée n'a pas été retrouvée. Cela prouve qu'il l'a toujours avec lui.

\- On aurait dû l'accompagner, soupira Jetstorm. Il a raison…on est vraiment des déceptions.

Slipstream le fusilla du regard.

\- Ne dis pas ça. Ce n'est pas vrai. Drift avait besoin de nous ici.

\- Il a raison, Jetstorm, renchérit Russell. Vous ne pouviez pas savoir.

Bumblebee se tourna vers Fixit.

\- Fixit. Est-ce que le signal est toujours présent ?

\- Non, dit Fixit en secouant la tête. C'était probablement un siège-liège-piège !

\- Un piège Decepticon ? murmura Strongarm.

\- Je ne vois pas d'autre hypothèse, dit Bumblebee.

\- Encore l'autre Steeljaw et sa bande de macaques ? demanda Sideswipe, essayant de redonner le sourire aux deux Minicons.

Leur leader ne répondit pas. Il se transforma en son véhicule habituel.

\- Strongarm, avec moi. Sideswipe et Windblade, partez du côté de la forêt. Fixit, essaie de repérer d'autres signaux de ce genre. On se contacte s'il y a du nouveau.

\- Ok ! répondit Fixit, se remettant au travail avec hâte.

Russell se tourna vers Jetstorm et Slipstream.

\- Hey…vous avez besoin de repos.

\- On n'a pas encore accompli notre tâche, murmura Slipstream.

\- Oui…Maître Drift sera mécontent.

Le jeune garçon sourit.

\- Non. Je suis certain qu'il ne sera pas fâché. Et puis, vous avez besoin de repos. Allez…venez.

* * *

Dans sa cellule, Drift restait éveillé. Maintenant qu'il savait où il était emprisonné, il n'avait aucune intention de baisser la garde, surtout si Steeljaw et son équipe planifiaient de l'utiliser contre ses camarades.

Non. Il devait trouver un moyen pour s'échapper d'ici. Ou du moins, essayer de les prévenir. Il tira une nouvelle fois sur ses chaînes. Bien sûr, son épée n'était pas à proximité. Ils avaient tout prévu, après tout. La deuxième solution qu'il trouva fut de les appeler. Mais alors qu'il entrait en communication avec Jetstorm, il réalisa qu'il n'y avait que grésillements et autres nuisances sonores à l'autre bout du fil. Il tenta de même avec Slipstream, puis avec Windblade. Rien. Il prit une longue inspiration. Il ne devait pas céder à la panique. Bien sûr que les Decepticons ne l'auraient pas laissé entrer en contact avec ses amis.

Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé ? Il ne le pourrait le dire. Peut-être une heure ou deux, voire une journée entière. Qui savait ? Ce n'était pas comme s'ils allaient le prévenir.

Soudain, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Il leva les yeux. Il fronça les sourcils. Il s'agissait de deux petites créatures violettes, l'un tenant un cube d'energon à la main. Ah oui. Il les avait oubliés, ceux-là. Les Minicons de Fracture, qui ne ressemblaient à rien. Il était incapable de se souvenir de leurs noms. En tout cas, ils avaient la même expression à son égard. Un sourire mesquin et une haine évidente. Celui qui avait de longs bras s'exprima en premier.

\- Steeljaw nous a chargés de te nourrir, déchet d'Autobot.

Drift leva les yeux au ciel mais ne répliqua rien. L'autre avec la tête d'œuf qui se déplaçait comme une araignée renchérit, d'une mine dégoûtée.

\- Ne nous remercie pas. Le boss et nous préférerions que tu crèves de faim ici.

Comme s'il allait les remercier. Il ne le faisait pas avec ses élèves, il n'allait certainement pas complimenter les créatures de son ennemi. Long bras, qui tenait le cube, s'approcha de lui. Drift hésita à le recevoir. Après tout, qui savait quelles saletés il pouvait y avoir dedans ? Néanmoins, il devait admettre qu'il commençait à avoir faim. Au final, il se pencha pour boire le contenu du cube.

Mais au moment où il s'exécuta, Long Bras lâcha le cube à ses pieds, qui se fracassa sur le sol. Drift sursauta, lui jetant un regard noir. Les deux Minicons se mirent à rire comme des hyènes. Il aurait dû se douter que ces deux-là étaient aussi vicieux que leur maître.

\- Tu aurais dû voir ta tête ! s'écria Araignée.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, déchet d'Autobot, déclara son compère, dans ta position, tu peux toujours lécher le sol pour boire ce qui reste.

Ils se mirent à rire de plus belle, bruyamment. Drift serra les poings. Il n'allait certainement pas s'incliner face à eux. Bien sûr. Ces deux-là étaient si mal élevés et si peu honorables que cela le rendait malade. Bien sûr, comme si Fracture allait leur apprendre les bonnes manières. Comme ils ne s'arrêtaient pas, Drift parvint, malgré les chaînes aux pieds, à donner un coup de pied au Minicon qui était le plus proche, alias Araignée. Ce dernier voltigea et alla s'écraser contre le mur.

\- Airazor ! s'écria l'autre, montrant les dents à Drift.

\- Si tu crois que tu me fais peur, Minicon, tu peux oublier.

Le Minicon serra les poings et s'avança vers lui. Probablement le plus courageux des deux. Drift observa ses griffes. Elles étaient suffisamment aiguisées pour lui retirer un optique. Mais alors que Drift se préparait à se défendre, la porte se rouvrit, leur maître sortant de l'ombre, le regard féroce.

\- Sortez ! leur ordonna-t-il.

Le Minicon s'arrêta. Il soupira avant de tourner les talons pour aider Airazor à se relever, qui se tenait une côte douloureuse. Fracture les regarda sortir avant de s'avancer vers Drift.

\- Sache que ce n'est pas parce que Steeljaw te garde en vie que je vais te laisser faire ce que tu voudras, Drift, lui cria-t-il.

\- Tu n'as qu'à mieux surveiller tes amis ! lui répliqua Drift, sur le même ton mais plus calme. Non mieux, éduque-les ! Cela ne leur ferait pas de mal.

Fracture secoua la tête. Il ne s'arrêta pas jusqu'à ce que ses pieds touchent presque ceux de son prisonnier.

\- Je te jure que dès que le plan de Steeljaw sera accompli, c'est moi qui m'occuperai de toi, Drift. Tu ne peux pas me battre seul.

\- Sauf que je ne suis pas seul, répondit-il.

Un léger rire sec s'échappa de la bouche de Fracture.

\- Ah oui, tes amis…Oui. Sauf s'ils meurent avant. On ne fait pas le travail à moitié, chez les Decepticons.

\- C'est évident, soupira Drift. Tu ne m'as toujours pas tué.

Cette fois, Fracture s'arrêta de rire. En son for intérieur, Drift appréciait cette demi- victoire. Grâce à ses entraînements, il avait toujours su garder son calme. Et c'était ce qui énervait Fracture le plus : Drift était imperturbable. Il souhaitait sûrement le voir crier de douleur et lui supplier pitié, mais Drift ne le ferait pas. Jamais.

Fracture avait probablement lu dans ses pensées. Puisque de derrière son dos, il sortit un Taser. Le même qui avait servi à l'assommer.

\- Vas-y, Fracture. Tu en meurs d'envie.

\- Oh mais je n'ai pas besoin de ta permission, Drift, sourit-il.

\- Si ce sont tes seuls arguments, ne te gêne pas. Tu aimes causer la douleur. Tu n'es qu'un monstre sans aucune morale, après tout.

Cette fois, Fracture ne le laissa pas terminer sa phrase. Drift ressentit une intense douleur sur sa poitrine. Il grimaça mais ne laissa échapper aucun gémissement. Il ne lui procurerait pas ce plaisir.

\- Tu sais, fit Fracture, presque doucereux, c'est dommage que tes Minicons ne soient pas présents. J'aurais adoré tester leur résistance face à mon Taser.

Drift resta impassible. Il ne lui accorda qu'un regard empli de dédain. Il ne méritait même pas sa haine.

\- Mais bon, qui sait ? Peut-être qu'après m'être débarrassé de toi, je pourrais toujours le faire. Ou mieux…les recruter. Cela ferait de bons missiles et de bons camarades pour Divebomb et Airazor.

Il manqua de s'étranger de dégoût. Immédiatement, il tira sur sa chaîne, montrant que si jamais il osait encore mentionner Jetstorm ou Slipstream, il souffrirait. Fracture ricana avant de lui tapoter la tête, comme un chien obéissant.

\- Si tu oses t'approcher d'eux, je m'occuperais des tiens, Fracture.

\- Oh tu ne le ferais pas, Drift, lança Fracture, triomphant.

Il semblait tenté de balancer une nouvelle décharge au corps de Drift, mais au final il s'éloigna, se dirigeant vers la porte. Avant de sortir, il se retourna vers lui.

\- Après tout, ce ne serait pas la première fois que tu échoues à les protéger, Drift.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPITRE 4**

La base des Decepticons était plutôt grande et comportait plusieurs étages. C'était pratique pour avoir son intimité respectée. Dans leur chambre aménagée, laquelle ils partageaient avec Fracture, Divebomb bandaient la tête d'œuf d'Airazor, qui gémissait de douleur. Le coup que Drift lui avait porté et son atterrissage raté dans le mur lui avaient fait plutôt mal.

\- Arrête de gigoter, Airazor ! lui cria Divebomb.

\- Mais ça fait mal ! Et tes longues griffes n'arrangent pas les choses.

Divebomb lui adressa un œil blasé avant de finir son ouvrage. Il admira le travail. Airazor avait l'air pathétique, mais cela ne changeait pas beaucoup de d'habitude. Il s'allongea sur le lit, soupirant.

\- Quand est-ce qu'on attaque les Autobots ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Pas avant d'avoir obtenu le signal du boss, dit Divebomb.

\- J'aimerais vraiment faire payer les Minicons de Drift pour ce qu'a fait leur maître. De toute façon, on s'en fiche. Ils ne devraient même pas respirer le même air que nous.

Divebomb aussi souhaitait retrouver ces…comment s'appelaient-ils déjà ? Ah oui. Jetstorm et Slipstream. Lui aussi avait une vengeance à tenir. Néanmoins, il était moins dédaigneux que son camarade. Airazor était un peu lent, après tout.

\- Tu sais, déclara-t-il en souriant. J'ai quand même apprécié notre travail d'équipe de la dernière fois. Quand il fallait capturer ces foutus Cyclones. Même si j'ai dû me laver les mains dix fois pour éviter d'être contaminé par le virus Autobot.

\- Oui, approuva Airazor. C'est clair que cela changeait de d'habitude. Mettre de côté nos différences pour anéantir ces machins.

\- Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi Fracture les souhaitait dans notre équipe. On est bien, tous les trois, non ?

\- Vachement mieux.

Divebomb et Airazor utilisaient toujours le même ton admiratif quand il s'agissait d'évoquer Fracture. Ils étaient loyaux envers lui, pas envers Steeljaw. Néanmoins, ils admettaient que leur boss avait quand même ses vilains défauts. Il pouvait rouspéter, se laisser aller dans la colère au point de frapper un d'eux par accident sans prendre gare et était susceptible de prendre des décisions que même les Minicons ne comprenaient pas. Mais pour rien au monde, ils ne voulaient un autre Maître. A eux trois, ils étaient une équipe redoutable et pourraient tous régner en maître absolu.

Divebomb marqua une pause, prenant soudainement un air un peu gêné. Il releva le regard vers son camarade, le spark battant.

\- Hé, Airazor.

\- Oui ? demanda-t-il.

\- Pendant que le Maître s'occupe de Drift…on pourrait se balader un peu tous les deux, non ?

Airazor haussa les épaules, hochant de la tête.

\- Oui. C'est une bonne idée. Je pense que le boss ne nous en voudra pas si on s'éloigne un peu…tant qu'il ne le sait pas.

\- De toute manière, il nous préviendra s'il a besoin d'aide, renchérit Divebomb avant d'ouvrir la porte, suivi de près par son compère.

* * *

Dans sa cellule, Drift ne cessait pas d'essayer de se détacher, au point même de tenter d'arracher les chaînes. Malheureusement, malgré toutes ses années d'entraînement et même s'il avait acquis beaucoup de force pour un bot, c'était peine perdue. Il lâcha un profond soupir, avant de s'écrouler contre le mur.

Ce fut dans ses moments que Drift regrettait d'avoir refusé l'aide de ses Minicons. Mais il effaça cette pensée d'un trait. Cela n'aurait pas été prudent. Jetstorm et Slipstream auraient été piégés comme lui. Fracture les aurait même torturés, comme il l'avait promis.

Drift reposa sa tête, en quête d'une autre idée d'évasion. Mais le sommeil le gagnait. Il avait besoin de se recharger. Mais la méfiance le maintenait éveillé. Il se devait de rester sur ses gardes et d'être prêt à réagir.

Jetstorm…Slipstream…

Que faisaient-ils actuellement ? Ils se rongeaient probablement les sangs. Mais Drift espérait qu'ils gardent leur calme, qu'ils ne cèdent pas à la panique, en particulier Jetstorm. Slipstream était plus modéré, plus réservé.

Leur compagnie lui manquait…après tout, il avait été tellement habitué à voyager à leurs côtés. A chaque fois qu'ils sont éloignés les uns des autres, Drift ne se sentait pas à l'aise. Pas pour sa propre sécurité, mais pour la leur.

Intérieurement, Drift se demandait s'il ne devait pas cesser de contenir ses émotions de temps en temps. S'il devait se montrer plus expressif, un peu plus conciliant et moins exigeant envers eux. Il secoua la tête. Il n'allait pas remettre en cause leur entraînement et leur façon de vivre. Etre dur pour leur bien était la meilleure méthode. Le contexte lui faisait tourner la tête et mélangeait ses idées.

La porte se rouvrit de nouveau. Il releva le regard, ne changeant pas d'expression quand Fracture pénétra de nouveau dans la pièce. Le Decepticon maintenait une posture fière et arrogante.

\- Je pense que Steeljaw a raison, fit Fracture après un silence.

Drift ne chercha pas à répondre.

\- J'attends le jour où je t'achèverai avec impatience mais je dois avouer que je jouis de te voir dans cette position, Drift. C'est presque…orgasmique.

Il lâcha un rire narquois. Le samouraï ne répliqua rien. Fracture referma la porte derrière lui, se rapprochant lentement de lui.

\- Cela doit être dur, non ? De demeurer loin de tes amis ? l'interrogea-t-il avec une fausse compassion.

\- Pff. Comme si tu y connaissais quelque chose.

Puisqu'il était coincé ici, pourquoi ne pas discuter au final ? Bien sûr, il préférerait une conversation avec un autre Con. Mais les autres membres de l'équipe de Steeljaw ne semblaient être aussi intéressés par Drift que Fracture. Ils étaient rivaux, après tout.

\- Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu rejoindrais Steeljaw, remarqua-t-il avec une pointe de surprise dans la voix. N'es-tu pas un chasseur de prime ? Depuis quand la politique t'intéresse ?

Fracture semblait amusé par son commentaire. Il haussa simplement les épaules, attrapant une chaise pour se positionner en face de lui, même s'il demeurait à une certaine distance. Peut-être craignait-il que Drift ne réitère ce qu'il avait fait à son Minicon ? Non. Fracture se fichait bien de recevoir un bobo s'il pouvait se délecter du mal des autres.

\- Je te retourne la question, lui répliqua-t-il, presque cordialement. Tu es un chasseur de prime et pourtant, tu as rejoint les Autobots. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne ferais pas de même. Si les Decepticons me permettent d'obtenir la prime que je souhaite, ainsi que ta tête…

Il prononça cette dernière phrase d'un ton sinistre. Mais Drift n'avait pas peur. Oh non. Il n'avait pas peur.

\- De plus, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix, ajouta-t-il avec une pointe de colère dans sa voix. Tes stupides Minicons ont détruit mon vaisseau. J'étais coincé sur Terre avec nulle part où aller.

\- Dois-je te rappeler, commença Drift, que ton vaisseau s'est détruit parce que tu nous as aveuglés en t'enfuyant ? Tu nous as attaqués.

Drift observa Fracture serrer les poings.

\- C'est toi qui as commencé ! lui rétorqua-t-il. C'est toi qui m'as attaqué, tandis que tes Minicons attaquaient les miens !

\- Moi, je n'essayais pas de te tuer. Seulement de t'arrêter.

\- Et quelle est la meilleure façon d'arrêter quelqu'un, Drift ? répliqua Fracture, en lui souriant de toutes ses dents.

Il se cala, approchant son visage près du sien. Drift en fut quelque peu déconcerté, mais demeura impassible.

\- En fait, on se fiche bien de la politique, nous deux, dit Fracture. Tu te fiches autant des Autobots que moi du paradis que Steeljaw souhaiterait construire. Nous sommes là que pour nos intérêts. Que pour le pactole.

\- Ne me compare pas à toi ! lui cria presque Drift. J'ai rejoint les Autobots pour arrêter les Decepticons et autres criminels tels que toi. Je voulais aussi un meilleur endroit pour Jetstorm et Slipstream. Toi, en revanche, à part toi-même et la prime, rien d'autre ne compte pour toi !

Fracture poussa un long soupir. Il semblait se ficher des remarques de Drift. Bien sûr.

\- Tu n'as aucun honneur.

\- Recommence avec l'honneur, Drift et je t'arrache un optique, l'avertit sérieusement Fracture. Tu ne vaux pas mieux que moi, après tout. Tu étais aussi un des Decepticons. Un des nôtres. Ne te rappelles-tu pas ?

Cette fois, Drift ressentit une douleur au sein de sa poitrine. Une douleur qu'il aurait souhaité oublier. Ne plus ressentir. Fracture avait raison. Il avait été l'un des leurs.

\- J'ai choisi une autre voie, répondit-il. Un autre chemin. Et je tente de transmettre des valeurs à Jetstorm et Slipstream. Je les cadre, pour éviter qu'ils ne finissent comme toi. Contrairement à toi, je n'avais aucun plaisir à collecter les criminels pour une prime. Aucun. Mais pour moi, c'était la meilleure façon de me racheter de tous mes méfaits. De cette vie horrible. En traquant les criminels.

Fracture parut un peu pensif, mais ne répondit rien. Il prit une expression détachée.

\- Depuis quand se racheter est-il devenu une priorité ? On finira tous dans le Allspark, tôt ou tard. Moi, ajouta-t-il avec humour, j'ai l'intention d'en terminer le plus tard possible. Après être devenu riche si possible.

Drift le considéra avec dégoût. Il n'attendait pas d'autre réponse de sa part.

\- C'est la grosse différence entre nous deux. Tu ne sais pas reconnaître le bien du mal. Tu ne ressens rien pour les proies que tu collectes.

\- C'est un business, Drift, lui répondit son rival avec presque condescendance. Quand tu pratiques ce genre de métier, on apprend à faire abstraction de nos sentiments. Sinon, on ne devient pas chasseur de prime. Toi, cela ne semblait pas te perturber. Si Bumblebee ne t'avait pas « sauvé » la vie ce jour-là, que ce soit toi ou moi, la prime aurait été encaissée de toute manière.

Drift serra les dents. Il devait admettre que Fracture avait raison. Mais il s'était senti obligé par une dette de vie. Bumblebee l'avait sauvé…s'il avait été quelqu'un d'aussi immoral que Fracture, il n'aurait pas changé d'avis…

Non ?

\- J'ai changé, dit-il. En revanche, tu ne changeras jamais.

\- Vraiment ? le questionna-t-il, le ton enjoué. Et comment en es-tu aussi sûr ?

\- Les individus comme toi ne changent jamais. Tu es un monstre. Sans aucune morale. Aucun honneur. Tu ne joues même pas à la loyale. Tu es prêt à tuer pour un paquet d'argent sale. Tu es capable de poignarder quelqu'un dans le dos au moment où il ne s'y attend pas, avec tes foutus gadgets. Les autres ne sont que des outils à tes yeux.

Il marqua une pause.

\- Même tes Minicons n'ont aucune valeur à tes yeux. Ce sont seulement des outils à gagner ou à jeter.

\- Tu as fini ? Ou préfères-tu que je te balance une énième décharge ? lui rétorqua Fracture en se levant.

\- Je m'en fiche. Tu finiras par payer un jour ou l'autre. Peut-être pas par moi, mais c'est certain. Tu vas payer.

\- Je tremble de frayeur.

Fracture émit un faux son apeuré avant d'éclater de rire. Finalement, il n'utilisa pas son Taser. Il quitta simplement la salle, verrouillant la porte derrière lui.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPITRE 5**

« _Nous signalons un cyclone à proximité de Crown City. Les habitants sont priés de regagner leurs habitations ou de trouver un refuge pour leur sécurité »._

Russell coupa court aux discours du journaliste, changeant de chaîne pour tomber sur une course de voitures de sports. Près de lui, Jetstorm et Slipstream étaient assis sur le canapé, fixant le sol en silence, ne prêtant pas attention à l'écran. Russell soupira avant de les rejoindre. Ils n'avaient pas encore reçu de nouvelles de la part de l'équipe de Bumblebee. Les trois, ainsi que le père de Russell, étaient les seuls restants au dépôt de ferraille. Russell avait tout essayé pour changer leurs idées, sans grand succès.

A leur place, il ne serait pas mieux non plus.

\- Hé, s'écria Dennis, pourquoi ne pas faire un jeu de société ? Si un cyclone approche, il risque de ne plus avoir d'électricité pour un moment.

\- C'est gentil papa, déclina Russell, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit franchement le moment. De plus, les jeux de société sont tous compliqués.

\- Oh non…Une fois que tu as appris, c'est aussi simple que ceux auxquels on joue avec une manette.

Russell esquissa un petit sourire mais les Minicons ne changèrent pas d'expression. Slipstream leva le regard vers le jeune garçon.

\- Il faut qu'on sorte.

\- Vous savez que ce n'est pas prudent, dit Russell. Bumblebee nous a ordonnés de rester ici. De plus, avec l'ouragan…

\- Mais c'est notre maître ! réagit Jetstorm avec hargne. Justement, il est probablement toujours dehors ! Si un cyclone approche, il risque d'être en danger !

Dennis lui jeta un air compatissant.

\- Je sais que vous êtes très inquiets. Mais je ne pense pas que vous puissiez y faire grand-chose actuellement. On ignore où il se trouve.

Il marqua une pause.

\- Mais l'équipe est forte ! dit-il avec un sourire. Ils vont retrouver votre Maître en un rien de temps ! Drift va revenir avec le même sérieux et froncement de sourcils qui lui correspond si bien.

Jetstorm hocha la tête, tandis que Slipstream esquissa un léger sourire amusé.

\- C'est vrai que Maître Drift sourit rarement.

\- Il ne le fait que quand c'est mérité. Or, ce n'est quasiment jamais le cas. Sans doute aimerait-il que l'on progresse un peu plus vite, renchérit Jetstorm en baissant les yeux.

\- Mais tu sais que ses attentes sont trop élevées.

Russell comprenait leur sentiment. Il était dans la même situation avec son père. Parfois, ce dernier le traitait toujours comme un gamin, même quand il parvenait à être une aide à l'équipe de Bumblebee. Dennis haussa les épaules.

\- Il vous aime, dit-il.

\- Nous sommes ses élèves, lui rappela Slipstream, l'air pas franchement convaincu.

\- Oui mais pas seulement. Je pense réellement qu'il vous aime plus que comme des Minicons. Plus que comme des élèves. Cela se sent. Il tient à vous. Probablement plus que n'importe qui d'autre. Seulement, il est strict parce qu'il a peur pour votre sécurité.

Dennis fit un clin d'œil à Russell. Le garçon ricana légèrement. Cela ne s'adressait pas seulement à Jetstorm et Slipstream. Il était également concerné par ses propos.

\- Oui, approuva Slipstream. Je me rappelle quand il avait accepté de laisser Fracture partir parce que ce dernier menaçait de nous faire exploser avec son vaisseau.

\- Si ce n'est pas de l'affection, dit Dennis, je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Surtout que vous êtes bien tombés. Apparemment, Bumblebee disait que les autres « propriétaires » de Minicons ne les traitaient pas aussi bien.

Jetstorm poussa un long soupir.

\- C'est pour cela qu'on a peur de le décevoir. On a peur qu'il se débarrasse de nous.

\- Mais Drift n'est pas un Decepticon, lui rappela Russell. Ou du moins, il ne l'est plus. Jamais il ne se débarrassera de vous. Pas après tout cet entraînement.

\- Oui, fit Dennis. Il est juste…austère.

Il se mit à rire.

\- Je me rappelle bien de cette fois où il a joué au fantôme. Je ne croyais pas qu'il accepterait.

\- Ah oui ! Ou de la fois où il a complimenté Grimlock juste avant de l'engueuler pour avoir fait une idiotie ? évoqua Russell.

\- Ou de toutes les fois où il contemple Windblade ? énonça Slipstream avec un sourire.

\- Oh ! On tient un scoop ! dit Dennis, excité. Je lui achèterais un bouquin de la drague pour les nuls.

Le silence revint.

\- Il ira bien, les rassura Russell une nouvelle fois.

\- Si jamais il ne revient pas demain, on part à sa recherche, prévint Jetstorm. Peu importe ce que Bumblebee dira…c'est notre rôle de l'aider.

Dennis hocha la tête.

\- Attendez seulement que le cyclone passe. Ensuite…ce n'est pas moi qui vous jugerai.

Il se tourna vers son fils.

\- Donc. Jeu de société ?

\- Oh allez, ok, soupira Russell avant de sortir la boîte à gogo.

* * *

Drift ignorait s'il s'agissait de son imagination. Mais il croyait entendre une légère bourrasque derrière le mur. Il fronça les sourcils. Il n'était probablement pas loin de la sortie pouvant le conduire à l'extérieur de cet endroit. Mentalement, il estima que c'était un bon point à savoir.

Ses paupières s'alourdissaient. Le sommeil le gagnait. Il avait beau essayé, il ne lutterait pas éternellement. Un moment ou un autre, il devra se recharger.

Soudain, alors qu'il se sentait partir, la porte se rouvrit doucement. Drift releva le regard. C'était un autre Decepticon qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment. Clampdown, s'il se souvenait bien. Avec une tête de crabe. Ce dernier tenait un cube d'energon à la pince, et Drift nota qu'il semblait nerveux.

\- …Steeljaw m'a demandé de te donner cela. Puisque le premier…

Drift se demanda s'il allait refaire comme les deux Minicons. Mais il secoua la tête. Au contraire des deux autres, ce dernier semblait avoir peur de lui. S'il se rappelait bien, Clampdown était un froussard. Voire un lâche, selon les dires de Bumblebee et de Sideswipe. C'était bien possible. Mais le prisonnier ne répondit rien, le laissant s'approcher de lui.

Clampdown posa le cube à côté de lui. Drift leva les yeux au ciel. Ni même très intelligent. Le crabe entendit son soupir de dépit et se tourna vers lui.

\- Euh…Il y a un problème ?

\- Tu ne vois donc pas que je suis attaché ? lui demanda le samouraï, tirant sur ses chaînes une nouvelle fois. Comment veux-tu que je l'attrape ?

\- Oh.

Clampdown reprit le cube pour le poser sur ses jambes, cette fois-ci. Drift soupira de nouveau. De tous les Decepticons, voire de toutes les personnes de sa connaissance, c'était lui le plus idiot.

\- Toujours pas, lui rétorqua-t-il sévèrement. Je ne peux pas me pencher assez. Serres-toi de tes méninges si tu en as.

Soudain, il contempla Clampdown. Le crabe le regarda stupidement. Drift devinait qu'il essayait de réfléchir. Mais il ne s'en préoccupait plus.

Peut-être avait-il trouvé la solution pour sortir.

\- Clampdown, n'est-ce pas ?

\- O-oui ?

Drift haussa les épaules.

\- Tu sais que je ne risque pas de m'enfuir avec mes jambes liées. Mais si tu me détachais un bras du mur pour me permettre de prendre mon cube, cela serait moins malaisant pour nous deux.

Clampdown fronça les sourcils. Aïe, pensa Drift. Etait-il intelligent ?

\- Mais Steeljaw…Il ne va pas apprécier, je pense.

\- Que veux-tu qu'il en sache ? répliqua le samouraï. Tu n'as qu'à me ré-enchaîner par la suite. Je ne te demande pas de me laisser sans surveillance.

Le crabe semblait hésiter. Pendant un instant, Drift crut que cela serait trop simple et que cela ne marcherait pas.

Mais au bout de cinq minutes de réflexion visiblement intenses, Clampdown sembla suivre son idée. Il s'agenouilla pour lui délier le bras droit.

Drift supprima un sourire, attendant patiemment qu'il le détache.

\- Voilà…dit Clampdown. Cela devrait le…

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire. Dès l'instant où son bras droit fut libéré, Drift lui saisit un optique.

ARG ! MAIS QUE FAIS-TU ? s'écria Clampdown, essayant de se débattre. Même si Clampdown était physiquement imposant, Drift avait assez de poigne pour le maintenir.

\- Je te conseille de te taire, dit-il. J'ai beau être prisonnier, j'ai encore des atouts dans ma manche.

\- Lâche-moi ! Je n'ai rien fait ! Je t'en supplie !

Drift en fut un peu blasé. Comme il s'y attendait, le crabe était un trouillard. Il renforça son emprise sur lui.

\- Détache-moi tout de suite, le menaça-t-il. Détache-moi tout de suite ou je t'en arrache un.

\- Mais je n'ai rien fait ! lui répéta Clampdown. Pitié ! Si je te détache, Steeljaw me tuera pendant mon sommeil !

\- Si tu ne me détaches pas, c'est moi qui te tuerais. Maintenant.

Bien sûr, c'était déshonorable. Même si Clampdown était pathétique, il ne pourrait pas être capable de l'assassiner. Même s'il le pouvait, cela alerterait ses camarades aussitôt.

\- …Tu me promets de ne pas me tuer dès que tu seras libéré ?

\- Je t'en fais le serment. Fracture te le confirmera. J'ai de l'honneur, contrairement à certains. Je tiendrai toujours ma parole.

Néanmoins, cela marcha. Clampdown gémit de douleur avant de s'abaisser pour détacher son deuxième bras.

Les jambes, maintenant.

Drift gardait toujours une main sur un optique en garantie. Lentement, Clampdown lui détacha les deux autres membres restants. Drift le relâcha et le crabe recula un peu pour le laisser se relever. Drift sentit quelques crampes dans ses jambes mais rien qui ne l'empêcherait pas de s'évader.

\- Maintenant, circule, dit Drift.

Clampdown hocha la tête avant de sortir précipitamment. Cet idiot avait laissé la porte ouverte. Dans quelques secondes, il allait sonner l'alarme. Drift se mit à courir, sortant de sa cellule.

Du peu qu'il y accordait d'attention, Drift remarqua que leur base ressemblait vaguement à un garage. Il remarqua l'entrée principale, barrée par la porte. Hâtivement, il chercha le bouton du regard.

Il parvint à le trouver à gauche de la porte. Drift se précipita pour l'actionner. Il aurait eu plus de temps, il serait allé chercher son épée.

Mais alors que la porte s'ouvrait, il vit un laser vert passer à proximité de son épaule. Il se retourna immédiatement. Steeljaw tenait un canon à la main, un sourire malveillant sur le visage.

\- Tu nous quittes déjà ?

A proximité, Drift remarqua les autres membres de la bande. Fracture, Underbite, Thunderhoof et Clampdown avaient rejoint leur leader.

\- Je savais qu'on ne pouvait pas te faire confiance ! cria Thunderhoof au crabe. Tu n'es qu'une honte à la cause Decepticon ! Mais quelle idée aussi, de recruter pareils membres ?

\- Le sort de Clampdown est en sursis, Thunderhoof ! Ce n'est pas le moment ! lui répliqua Steeljaw avant de tirer à nouveau sur Drift.

Drift évita le laser en plongeant sur le côté. Il releva le regard vers la porte. Elle était arrivée à la moitié, lui laissant une légère ouverture pour s'échapper. Sur le côté, il remarqua Underbite se précipiter pour la refermer. Il se transforma tout de suite en son mode de véhicule. Avant qu'Underbite n'ait appuyé sur le bouton, Drift était dehors tandis que Steeljaw hurlait de rage.

Il roulait à vitesse maximale, sans trop savoir dans quelle direction où aller. Malheureusement, les conditions météorologiques ne lui étaient pas favorables. Le vent le poussait sur le côté, modifiant sa trajectoire. Et dès que Drift essayait de poursuivre son chemin, il fut presque précipité par-dessus un pont.

Le temps ne l'empêcherait pas de rejoindre son équipe. Soudain, il entendit un bruit de trois-roues loin derrière lui. Il put voir dans son rétroviseur Fracture le poursuivre, également dans son véhicule.

\- Tu crois pouvoir m'échapper, Drift ? lui cria son ennemi.

Son ton était enragé. Drift hésita à s'arrêter pendant un instant. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature de s'enfuir devant l'ennemi, même s'il n'avait pas son épée ou ses Minicons avec lui. Il combattrait Fracture comme il l'avait toujours fait. Mais au moment où il leva le regard vers le ciel, il remarqua la toiture d'une maison s'envoler dans les nuages.

Un ouragan ? Une tornade ?

Un cyclone.

Soudain, tandis qu'il traversait une forêt, il sentit quelque chose lui percuter l'arrière. Il gémit de douleur, se transformant de nouveau. Il tomba sur le sol, sentant le vent lui frapper le visage violemment. Il fronça les sourcils. C'était les torpilles de Fracture. Ses Minicons, qui étaient sur le point de s'envoler également. Les deux parvinrent à se retransformer, s'accrochant l'un à l'autre.

Au loin, Fracture appuya sur l'accélérateur. C'était trop dangereux de rester ici. Les Decepticons n'étaient pas sa priorité. Il ne pouvait pas lutter contre un cyclone. Drift aperçut soudain une grotte à proximité. Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il vit Fracture se retransformer. Il devait se mettre à l'abri. Avec toutes ses forces restantes, Drift courut vers la grotte, entendant les pas de son poursuivant le rattraper.

Alors qu'il sautait à l'intérieur, un flash de lumière lui barra la vue. Sa dernière vision fut celle de Fracture sauter dans la grotte alors qu'un arbre s'écroulait juste devant l'entrée, les plongeant dans le noir complet.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPITRE 6**

« Maître ! Maître ! »

Autour d'eux, l'environnement s'assombrissait de plus en plus. Airazor et Divebomb criaient le nom de leur maître, complètement paniqués. Dès l'instant où ils avaient vu cet arbre gigantesque s'écrouler au moment où Fracture pénétrait à l'intérieur de la grotte, ils avaient repris leur mode torpille pour éviter le pire. Mais malheureusement, ils n'avaient pas été assez rapides et leur maître avait disparu sous leurs yeux.

\- Il est mort, tu crois ? hurla Airazor, complètement paniqué.

\- Non…tenta de le rassurer son camarade. Il est sûrement à l'intérieur…je suis sûr qu'il va bien.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On ne pourra jamais soulever l'arbre à nous-mêmes.

Soudain, ils plongèrent sur le côté pour éviter de se prendre une grosse branche sur la tête.

\- On ne peut pas rester ici ! dit Divebomb. Il faut nous trouver un abri, le temps que le cyclone passe !

\- Mais Fracture…

\- Il ira bien ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui. S'il était mort, on le saurait ! Allez ! Sinon, on risque de s'envoler !

Divebomb attrapa la main d'Airazor pour le conduire en sûreté, jetant toutefois un dernier regard à la grotte, dont l'entrée était maintenant barrée par l'arbre, les empêchant de voir ce qui se passait à l'intérieur.

* * *

« Maître… » prononça Jetstorm, contemplant l'extérieur derrière la fenêtre. Le cyclone devenait de plus en plus menaçant. Son partenaire aidait Russell et Dennis à bloquer les fenêtres et les portes pour éviter davantage de dégâts.

\- Jetstorm ! Il faut nous réfugier dans la cave ! lui hurla Slipstream. Maintenant !

Jetstorm hocha gravement la tête, tournant les talons pour suivre ses camarades. Ce fut à ce moment précis qu'il aperçut au loin quatre véhicules de diverses couleurs se rapprocher du domicile avec difficultés.

\- Attendez ! Les autres arrivent ! s'écria le Minicon.

En effet, Bumblebee et son équipe se transformèrent. Pendant un instant, les deux Minicons crurent avec espoir qu'ils avaient ramené leur maître.

Malheureusement, il n'y avait aucune voiture orange parmi eux. Leur espoir s'écroula aussitôt.

\- C'est trop dangereux ! fit Bumblebee alors qu'il pénétrait à l'intérieur de la cave, accompagnés de ses partenaires qui tentaient de se sécher aussi bien que mal. On ne pourra rien faire de plus avec ce cyclone.

\- Mais…commença Jetstorm.

Bumblebee secoua la tête.

\- Je suis désolé…on reprendra les recherches une fois que cette tempête sera calmée. Mais actuellement, c'est trop dangereux de rester dehors.

\- Maître Drift est dehors ! lui rétorqua Jetstorm, avant d'éclater en larmes. S'il meurt, on…

\- Il ne mourra pas, Jetstorm ! fit Slipstream en l'attrapant par les épaules pour le forcer à le fixer droit dans les yeux. Je te le promets ! Maître Drift est fort. Bien sûr, puisqu'il nous as entraînés.

Jetstorm baissa les yeux, essayant de ravaler ses sanglots. Il n'y pouvait pas grand-chose. La journée avait été stressante…Maintenant, il y avait ce cyclone.

\- Rappelle-toi ce qu'il nous a appris, dit Slipstream d'un ton plus calme. Garder son calme quoiqu'il arrive. Il n'aimerait pas que l'on panique.

Jetstorm hocha la tête. Il essaya d'inspirer et d'expirer pour se calmer.

\- C'est bien, Jetstorm. Le temps se calmera bientôt. Après cela, nous irons chercher notre Maître ensemble. Ok ?

Jetstorm jeta un œil à Slipstream, avant de balayer son regard sur les autres membres de l'équipe.

\- …Ok.

\- Pff…je suis gelée, glapit Strongarm.

\- Oh ? Tu veux que je te réchauffe ? lui sourit Sideswipe malicieux. Je suis très doué pour cela.

\- Hors de mon chemin, toi.

* * *

Drift rouvrit les yeux dès qu'il entendit un autre bruit assourdissant à proximité. Sa méfiance était à son apogée, mais il ne s'agissait que d'une autre bourrasque.

Un point positif de cette situation était que ses optiques lui permettaient de voir dans les ténèbres. Ainsi, il put constater que la sortie était bouchée par une chose lourde, probablement un arbre. Dans sa situation actuelle, ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose en soi, l'arbre permettant une protection le temps que la tempête passe.

Mais son répit fut de courte durée. Lorsqu'il aperçut les yeux rouges de Fracture s'allumer, le maigre sentiment de sécurité qu'il pouvait avoir disparut en un instant.

Il était coincé ici…avec Fracture.

Le Decepticon violet esquissa un sourire malveillant.

\- Tu croyais pouvoir m'échapper, hein ? lui répéta-t-il. Tu pensais vraiment qu'un arbre me séparerait de toi ?

Drift recula, se trouvant bientôt coincé contre le mur. Il se rappela qu'il n'avait pas son épée. Leur combat, qui s'avérait imminent, allait être difficile.

Fracture ne bougeait pas. Pourtant, il continuait de parler.

\- Nous voilà dans une situation délicate, plaisanta-t-il. Ou plutôt, tu te retrouves dans une situation délicate. Sans défense, sans épée, sans Minicons…tandis que moi…

Oui. Drift savait que Fracture était armé. Il n'était pas du genre à sortir sans l'un de ses gadgets. Il se releva, le toisant sévèrement.

\- Je ne me rendrai pas sans combattre, Fracture, lui déclara-t-il.

\- Héhé…tu es vraiment persistant…

Drift entendit Fracture gémir. Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Peu importe, je vais te régler ton compte…reprit-il, d'une voix tremblante.

\- …Tu es blessé.

Ce n'était pas une question. Fracture était blessé. Lorsqu'il poursuivit son regard pour détailler le corps de Fracture, il réalisa que de l'energon émanait de sa jambe. D'ailleurs, il ne pouvait pas voir le bout de sa jambe.

Instantanément, il comprit. Il avait pu éviter l'arbre, mais pas complètement. Sa jambe droite n'avait pas été aussi chanceuse.

\- Tu es coincé.

\- Héhé…si tu crois que cela va m'arrêter, Drift, tu te trompes, continua-t-il en tentant de se lever. Mais ce seul geste lui fit arracher un cri de douleur strident.

Cela rassura quelque peu Drift. Même s'il n'avait aucune arme, Fracture n'était pas en état de se battre non plus. Il se rassit, se maintenant à distance du Decepticon. Ce dernier serra les dents, tentant de se dégager.

-…Steeljaw va venir me libérer. Mes Minicons ne sont pas aussi lents que les tiens, Drift. Ils comprendront vite que du renfort est nécessaire.

Drift fronça les sourcils.

\- Seulement s'ils survivent au cyclone…

\- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas. S'il leur était arrivé quelque chose, je l'aurais su, répliqua son rival. Et puis, ils savent se débrouiller. Ils n'ont pas besoin de moi pour leur crier quoi faire durant une bataille. Ils sont autonomes, au contraire de Jetstorm et Slipstream.

Le samouraï ne montra aucune émotion de colère. Pourquoi faire ? A l'heure actuelle, il était celui en position de force.

\- J'ignore si tu es véritablement conscient de notre situation, lui fit-il remarquer.

\- Quoi ? On est coincés ? répondit Fracture, sarcastique. Oh pardon ! Je l'ignorais. Merci mon cher Drift de me l'avoir rappelé.

Il secoua la tête.

\- Non. N'as-tu pas remarqué le cyclone dehors ? Cela va prendre du temps pour se calmer.

\- Du temps, du temps, je suis patient.

Pas autant que moi, pensa Drift avec amertume.

\- Cela signifie que tes camarades ne viendront pas t'aider jusqu'à ce que cela se calme, Fracture.

Le Decepticon lui jeta un regard acerbe.

\- Cela me laissera largement le temps de te tuer.

\- Je ne crois pas que tu sois en état.

Drift croisa les bras. Fracture abaissa les yeux, semblant vouloir éviter son regard. Il essaya de se relever de nouveau, mais sans succès. C'était visiblement très douloureux.

Le samouraï le fixa, muet. Aucun d'eux ne prit la parole. Ils ne purent entendre que le vent soufflant dehors. S'ils écoutaient attentivement, ils pouvaient entendre le bruit de craquement des branches, avant de se détacher et de s'envoler.

\- …Tu dois prendre un certain plaisir, non ? commenta Fracture, le fixant avec haine.

\- De quoi ?

\- Oh, ne fais pas l'innocent, Drift, dit-il. Tu jubiles de me voir comme cela, en train de souffrir.

Drift garda une expression neutre. Pour être honnête, savoir que son rival était hors d'état de lui nuire le confortait dans sa situation. C'était vrai. Si Fracture n'avait pas eu sa jambe écrasée par un arbre, aucun doute que l'issue aurait tournée à l'affrontement entre les deux, jusqu'à ce que l'un tue l'autre. Drift avait même envie de dire à Fracture que c'était tout ce qu'il méritait.

Pourtant, il ne ressentait aucun plaisir à cette situation.

\- Je ne jubile pas, Fracture.

\- Allez, admet-le, soupira-t-il. Tu me détestes. C'est logique de jouir à me voir souffrir. J'ai fait exactement la même chose avec toi, quand tu étais notre prisonnier.

Il marqua une pause.

\- Et si tu as honte de le dire, sache que je ne le répéterais pas. Pourquoi ? Tu vas me tuer, de toute façon.

\- Je ne vais pas te tuer.

Drift constata une expression de surprise sur le visage de son rival. Cette expression se changea en colère.

\- Oh arrête ! C'est ce que tu veux depuis toujours ! Tu m'étrangles, tu me mets dans ma tombe et on n'en parlerait plus ! rugit-il. A toi les primes ! C'est tellement simple, à moins que tu ne veuilles que je ne te donne le mode d'emploi ?

\- Ça suffit, Fracture.

Drift se décida à s'approcher de lui, même s'il conservait une certaine méfiance. Il demeurait toujours hors d'atteinte du Decepticon.

\- Il me semble te l'avoir déjà dit : je ne fais plus partie de ce monde-là. Je suis dans l'équipe de Bumblebee. Je suis un Autobot. Les primes ne m'intéressent plus.

\- Tu ne peux pas, désapprouva Fracture avec un sourire carnassier. On aime toujours l'argent. On aime toujours les primes.

\- Non. C'est toi qui places l'argent au-dessus de tout.

Drift s'agenouilla, comme s'il souhaitait méditer pour réfléchir aux alternatives se présentant à lui. Mais ce n'était pas la situation idéale. L'energon coulant de la jambe de Fracture l'en empêchait. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Fracture.

Même si c'était son rival, il ne pouvait pas y rester indifférent. Fracture le méritait. Mais Bumblebee et l'honneur lui disaient de porter secours à chaque individu nécessitant de l'aide.

\- …Fracture, j'ignore combien de temps ce cyclone va durer, déclara-t-il. Il se pourrait que tes camarades, ainsi que les miens, tardent à arriver.

\- Sans rire.

Drift se releva.

\- L'honneur me dicte de t'aider, même si tu ne le mérites pas.

\- Attends, tu es sérieux là ?

Les optiques de Fracture s'écarquillaient, incrédule.

\- Tu vas m'aider, moi ?

\- Si ta blessure n'est pas traitée rapidement, tu ne survivras pas longtemps. Tu ne peux pas rester comme cela.

\- Va te faire foutre ! lui cria Fracture. Jamais je n'accepterais ton aide !

Drift secoua la tête.

\- Tu n'es pas assez orgueilleux pour refuser l'aide de tes Minicons.

\- Tu oses te comparer à mes Minicons ? lui cracha le Decepticon.

\- Non. Mais je ne te laisse pas le choix. Je vais te libérer la jambe et te faire un garrot pour que tu tiennes jusqu'à cela arrive.

Fracture serra les poings.

\- Si jamais tu oses faire cela, je vais te tuer à la première chance. Je peux même te tuer si tu oses t'approcher. Avec ma simple lame.

Drift ne s'en démonta pas.

\- Fais ce que tu veux, mais si tu tues la seule personne susceptible de t'aider à l'heure actuelle, tu me rejoindras très bientôt. De plus, tu serais coincé ici.

\- Je te rappelle que je peux faire sauter cet arbre si j'en ai envie !

\- Et mourir dans le cyclone ? Je ne crois pas.

Il en avait assez de parler dans le vide. Il se dirigea vers Fracture d'un pas ferme, pour s'agenouiller près de sa jambe. Toutefois, il resta en garde, maintenant son visage aussi loin que possible du blessé. Il avait raison, après tout. Fracture pouvait lui planter une lame à la moindre occasion.

\- …cela va être douloureux, dit Fracture.

\- Oh s'il te plaît ! Ne fais pas ton gamin, lui lâcha Drift en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu es chasseur de prime. Tu es capable d'endurer la douleur.

Avec toutes ses forces, il souleva légèrement le tronc dans le but de dégager la jambe de Fracture. Cela lui laissait un petit espace, mais c'était suffisant. D'un geste brusque, Drift décala sa jambe qui n'était vraiment pas belle à voir. Fracture cria de douleur, un cri plus fort que les précédents.

\- FAIS ATTENTION !

\- Oh tais-toi.

Cela ne le surprenait pas qu'il ait mal. Sa jambe était complètement aplatie. Seul de l'energon restait de ce désastre. Drift fronça les sourcils, essayant de ne pas faire souffrir le Decepticon davantage.

\- Heureusement que tu n'es pas humain, lui fit remarquer le samouraï. Tu aurais la jambe coupée.

\- Elle est déjà coupée, dit Fracture.

Il leva le regard pour contempler le résultat. Dès l'instant où Drift plaça la jambe lésée sur ses genoux pour l'examiner de plus près, Fracture s'écroula. Drift faillit se ruer sur lui, avant de constater qu'il s'était seulement évanoui.

Super.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPITRE 7**

Drift était agenouillé au centre de la pièce, les optiques clos et les mains posées sur ses genoux. Il se fichait que le sol soit humide. Il avait besoin de calme, d'un temps pour lui. Il appliquait les conseils de son ancien mentor, qu'il avait également transmis à ses élèves. Même si cela s'était très mal terminé avec ce dernier, il devait admettre que certains de ses conseils lui étaient utiles. Dès qu'il était dans une situation de détresse, il devait trouver au moins un instant de répit pour se calmer et réfléchir.

Une fois que sa respiration fut de nouveau normale, il rouvrit les optiques, jetant un œil à Fracture. Ce dernier était encore dans les pommes. Au moins, il lui avait facilité la tâche. Il avait réussi à former un garrot avec le peu de moyens qu'il avait à sa disposition. Même si ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, il avait fouillé Fracture. En effet, il avait pu dénicher quelques outils lui permettant d'arrêter l'energon de se répandre sur le sol, comme une corde. Il avait également noté l'heure à laquelle il avait posé le garrot, pour pouvoir le desserrer par la suite. C'était Dennis qui le lui avait expliqué. Même si la condition des Cybertroniens était différente de celle des humains, il n'avait pas suivi d'étude de médecine. Au moins, Fracture avait repris des couleurs et avait arrêté de gémir.

Evidemment, en le fouillant, il avait également récupéré quelques armes. Il ne laisserait pas à Fracture l'occasion de le tuer et n'allait certainement pas les lui rendre. Il n'était pas un voleur. C'était seulement de la légitime défense. Tandis qu'il contemplait le Decepticon violet, il remarqua que ce dernier avait une expression presque sereine sur son visage. Comme s'il rechargeait dans son lit plutôt que dans une grotte, avec un ennemi et une jambe en moins.

Drift était un peu surpris. Il se demandait comment Fracture pouvait si bien dormir la nuit. Oh bien sûr. Ses actes ne l'empêcheraient jamais de trouver le sommeil. Il n'avait aucune conscience, après tout.

Mais c'était rare de croiser des Decepticons avec une expression aussi…normale. Aussi humaine. Il ne comptait pas Grimlock, ni Sideswipe, même si les deux étaient d'anciens criminels. Fracture était autre chose.

Drift referma les yeux pour se reconcentrer lorsqu'il entendit un grognement à proximité. Il fut de nouveau en alerte, observant le Decepticon ouvrir les optiques et regarder autour de lui. Manifestement, il avait oublié où il se trouvait. Ses optiques se figèrent quand il aperçut Drift devant lui.

Drift put lire que tout lui revenait en mémoire.

-…Tu m'as assommé, lui cria-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu as eu un malaise sous le coup de la douleur, dit Drift.

\- Cela ne m'arrive jamais. J'ai eu pire que ça.

\- Il y a une première fois à tout.

Fracture se redressa avec difficulté. Son regard se porta sur le garrot autour de sa jambe. A cet instant, Drift apprécia une expression de surprise et d'incrédulité sur le visage de son rival.

-…Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu le ferais réellement.

\- Comme je l'ai dit, ajouta Drift, je ne pouvais pas te laisser mourir.

Fracture croisa les bras. Il ne semblait pas satisfait. Drift ne s'en souciait même pas. Après tout, la reconnaissance était une vertu qui n'existait plus chez les Decepticons. Ce cher Fracture avait trop d'ego pour accepter l'aide de son ennemi.

\- Je t'en prie, soupira Drift. Ne me remercie pas.

\- Tu crois vraiment que je vais te remercier ? rugit Fracture. Je ne t'ai rien demandé. Ce n'est quand même pas de ma faute si tu es incapable d'achever tes ennemis.

Drift resterait calme. Il n'entrerait pas son jeu.

\- De toute façon, ajouta le Decepticon, c'est à cause de toi si on est piégés ici.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu. Il fixa Fracture avec incrédulité.

\- Tu impliques que c'est de ma faute ?

\- Si tu ne t'étais pas enfui, on ne serait pas emprisonné dans cette fichue grotte !

\- Excuse-moi ?

Cette fois-ci, Drift se releva. Fracture dépassait les bornes.

\- Tu es vraiment de mauvaise foi ! répliqua le samouraï. Dois-je te rappeler que vous êtes ceux qui m'ont capturé au premier abord ?

\- Nous sommes ennemis ! Vous auriez fait la même chose !

\- Pas pour attirer tes camarades ! réagit Drift avec hargne. Pour vous placer en cellule de stase et vous conduire à Cybertron pour que vous soyez jugés ! Pas pour faire du chantage.

\- Oh oui, approuva Fracture, sarcastique. C'est vachement mieux de se retrouver devant une cour comme un criminel et entendre un juge hautain prononcer une sentence de mort.

Drift croisa les bras. Il n'en croyait pas un mot.

\- Je ne crois pas que tu serais condamné à mort. Tu aurais définitivement une peine de prison pour une longue durée, mais pas la mort.

Du moins, c'était ce qu'il pensait. Avec le Conseil Autobot mis en place, la peine de mort devait être appliquée rarement. Fracture lui offrit un sourire presque compatissant. Comme s'il avait pitié de lui. Mais pour quelle raison ?

\- Où étais-tu Drift, pendant toutes ces années ? fit Fracture. Tu penses que parce les Autobots ont gagné la guerre, ils aboliraient la peine de mort réservée aux criminels ? Etais-tu réellement sur Cybertron ?

Il marqua une pause.

\- Ah oui. Tu étais sur ton vaisseau avec tes Minicons, à explorer les galaxies.

\- Je ne te crois pas.

\- Oh mais c'est le cas, Drift, insista Fracture. Ceux à la tête du pouvoir ne sont pas cléments avec les criminels. Plus seulement les criminels politiques mais également ceux de droit commun comme toi. Les voleurs, les tricheurs…

Drift serra les poings. Non. Il ne devait pas s'emporter. Mais il ne pouvait pas supporter ce que Fracture sous-entendait.

\- Je ne suis pas un voleur ! J'ai changé contrairement à toi. Et j'estime que tu racontes des mensonges concernant les Autobots. Après tout, c'est Optimus qui a permis de gagner la guerre. Il n'a jamais cautionné la mort, sauf en cas de nécessité. Il a toujours préféré le pardon à la punition.

Comme moi, pensa Drift. S'il avait décidé d'être chasseur de prime, c'était pour permettre une chance aux criminels de se racheter et de suivre un meilleur chemin après avoir fait pénitence. C'était pour cette raison pour laquelle il avait été sans pitié dans ses traques.

Il n'aurait jamais supposé que le Conseil Autobot ordonne la capture de ces criminels pour les tuer. Non. Il refusait d'en croire un mot. Fracture était un menteur professionnel.

Fracture haussa simplement les épaules.

\- Je crois que le Conseil Autobot n'aime pas Optimus. Ni son équipe, d'ailleurs.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en saurais ?

Le Decepticon violet soupira.

\- A ton avis, pourquoi Bumblebee obtiendrait ce poste au lieu d'un rang un peu plus élevé ?

\- Les Autobots ne sont pas comme les Decepticons, rétorqua Drift. On n'a pas gagné la guerre pour la gloire mais pour mettre fin à un conflit.

Bizarrement, il avait l'impression de se retrouver face à son ancien mentor de l'époque. Lui-même disait qu'il aurait apprécié d'avoir Drift comme commandant en second s'il avait persisté à le suivre dans sa voie.

C'était pour cette raison qu'il avait coupé les ponts avec lui…et qu'il avait emmené Jetstorm et Slipstream avec lui.

Fracture le toisa. Cette fois-ci, son sourire avait disparu. C'était comme s'il prenait les mots de Drift en considération. Le samouraï n'y croyait pas. Fracture pouvait prétendre n'importe quelle émotion.

\- Tu penses que les Decepticons ont apprécié cette guerre, Drift ? Vous croyez que vous les Autobots, êtes les seuls à avoir souffert ?

\- Je n'ai pas dit cela, dit Drift.

\- Oh mais tu l'as impliqué. Sache que tu te trompes. Après tout, les Decepticons ne sont plus les bienvenus sur Cybertron. C'est pour cette raison que Steeljaw veuille construire son paradis sur Terre. Pour permettre aux Decepticons d'avoir un chez-soi, rien que pour eux. Sans être jugé.

Drift fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose clochait dans son discours.

\- Si vous êtes vraiment les malvenus sur Cybertron, pourquoi es-tu là ? Pourquoi ont-ils accepté la présence d'un chasseur de prime Decepticon tel que toi ?

L'air arrogant de Fracture revint.

\- On voit que tu ne connais pas tant de chose sur moi, Drift. J'ai construit une petite réputation, même avant la fin de la guerre. Bien sûr, je ne suis pas comme les plus grands chasseurs de prime tels que Lockdown. Mais au moins, je suis efficace. Probablement estiment-ils que certains Decepticons sont plus performants qu'autres Autobots à traquer des criminels difficiles à déceler. Ils savent que les Decepticons sont sans pitié et que le pardon n'existe pas dans leur vocabulaire.

Les mots de Fracture firent mouche dans l'esprit de Drift. Son explication était valide. Dans ses premières années en tant que chasseur de prime solitaire, il avait été scandalisé que des Decepticons aient également droit à « chasser ». Mais Drift avait estimé que peut-être, était-ce une façon de pardonner à ceux qui avaient déclaré leur allégeance à Megatron.

\- …Tu apprécierais d'avoir ton paradis sur Terre ? l'interrogea Drift.

Fracture secoua la tête.

\- Comme je te l'ai dit, je m'en moque. Je suis chasseur de prime avant d'être Decepticon. Ce que fait Steeljaw ne me concerne pas.

Drift se rassit. Il aurait dû s'en douter.

\- Ne crois surtout pas que tu es irréprochable, Fracture. Dans tous les cas, tu es un criminel.

\- Pour quelle raison ? lui répliqua-t-il. Je ne suis pas plus criminel que toi. La prime sur ton petit ami était légale. Je n'ai fait que chasser, Drift.

Le samouraï l'invita d'un signe de tête à ne pas continuer.

\- Ce qui est légal n'est pas forcément moral, Fracture. Tu l'as dit toi-même. Si les criminels se font exécuter, alors c'est toi qui les envois à la mort sans aucune considération.

Intérieurement, Drift souhaitait ne pas croire à ces mots. Il avait aussi chassé des têtes… il les avait conduits sur Cybertron.

Les avait-il envoyés à la mort, lui aussi ?

Et Jetstorm et Slipstream l'avaient assisté ?

\- Ils n'ont qu'à être plus malins, lui rétorqua Fracture. Et avec ce qui s'est passé, tu crois que la morale a un sens aujourd'hui ? Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir besoin d'argent, Drift.

Il marqua une pause, avant d'éclater de rire.

\- Même si j'admets, j'adore mon job. J'adore mon travail. J'adore utiliser mes gadgets pour capturer mes proies. D'ailleurs, j'ai de jolis bijoux sur moi et…

Soudain, il se figea. Son sourire disparut instantanément. Drift le contempla, imperturbable. Vu sa tête, il avait compris.

\- Espèce de sale…gronda Fracture. Tu me les as pris !

\- Tu n'en as pas besoin pour le moment, lui répondit-il.

\- Et tu parles d'honneur ! Rend-les-moi tout de suite !

Le ton de Fracture était sérieux, mais Drift n'en fut pas impressionné.

\- Lâche l'affaire, Fracture. J'ai planqué tes gadgets. Et si tu oses essayer de les retrouver, je t'attache de la même façon que tu m'as attaché moi, dans votre base.

Fracture lui adressa un œil meurtrier. Drift estimait que cela ne changeait pas de d'habitude. Néanmoins, il avait gardé sur lui un bout de corde dans le but de le maîtriser dans le pire des cas.

\- Attends que tu recharges, Drift, l'avertit Fracture avec un ton presqu'hystérique. Tu vas voir ce que je vais faire de toi…

\- Oh, tu ne le ferais pas Fracture, dit le samouraï. Tu es trop faible pour le moment.

Le Decepticon essaya de se relever mais s'écroula pathétiquement, criant presque à l'agonie. Drift poussa un long soupir.

\- Je n'ai pas d'antidouleurs sur moi, Fracture.

\- Peu importe…la douleur me rappelle qu'au moins, je suis en vie et que je te ferais bientôt mordre la poussière.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPITRE 8**

 _« Drift, où allons-nous ? » lui demandait l'un des Minicons. Celui qui s'appelait Jetstorm. Tous les trois couraient dans la nuit, essayant d'échapper à leurs poursuivants._

 _« Quelque part…j'ai cru voir un vaisseau pas loin. On va l'utiliser pour s'enfuir d'ici » lui répondit Drift._

 _« Mais…mais…s'il nous attrape, il va… » tenta de convaincre Slipstream. Cela ne le surprenait pas. Slipstream avait toujours été plus enclin à suivre les ordres que Jetstorm. Ils avaient peur d'être punis. Ils le seraient sans doute s'ils se faisaient attraper._

 _Mais Drift ne le laisserait pas faire._

 _« Faites seulement ce que je vous dis ! » leur cria-t-il. « Suivez-moi ! Ce vaisseau est notre seule chance. »_

 _Jetstorm et Slipstream s'entreregardaient. Drift s'arrêta._

 _« …Vous ne devez pas rester ici. C'est pour votre bien. »_

 _Ils comprendront lorsqu'ils auront acquis de l'expérience._

 _Ils comprendront qu'il ne voulait que leur bien._

* * *

Malgré qu'il ait essayé de se convaincre lui-même, malgré qu'il ait dit à Fracture qu'il ne rechargerait pas, Drift ne fut pas long à glisser dans le sommeil. Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé. Mais avec sa capture, le fait qu'il soit resté éveillé pendant plusieurs heures dans sa cellule, sans dormir ni manger, il ne pouvait pas résister.

Il ne s'était pas compte qu'il s'était endormi jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille. Tout de suite, il se remit en alerte, regardant autour de lui. Mentalement, il se blâma lui-même. Quel idiot ! Il s'était endormi tandis que Fracture était éveillé. Il s'était endormi tandis que le Decepticon attendait la première occasion pour le tuer.

Mais lorsqu'il releva le regard, il ne constata aucune blessure sur son armure. Aucune douleur aux membres. Pas d'energon sur le sol. Tout était normal. En revanche, Fracture était assis, dans la même position que tout à l'heure. Le Decepticon le fixait, avant de lui adresser un léger sourire. Toutefois, aucune colère ou haine n'était présente dans ses yeux.

\- Bien dormi ? lui demanda-t-il.

Drift ne répondit rien. Il se redressa, toujours méfiant. Fracture sembla deviner ses pensées, puisqu'il lui répondit, sans changer d'expression :

\- Eh oui. Tu es toujours en vie, Drift. Je ne t'ai pas assassiné pendant ton sommeil. Ce n'est pas faute de vouloir, par contre.

Il lui adressa un regard noir.

\- La tempête s'est éloignée ? demanda-t-il.

\- Comme tu peux l'entendre, non.

Le Decepticon poussa un long soupir. Il se cala contre le mur, sans détacher son regard de Drift.

\- Ton rêve semblait agité.

\- Epargne-moi tes commentaires, répondit-il froidement.

\- Ah ? On rêvait de ses souvenirs ? Le passé qui ressurgit ? C'est bien connu, cela.

Fracture prit un air amusé.

\- Peu importe, fit le samouraï. Comment va ta jambe ?

\- Ma jambe va comme une jambe qui vient de se faire écraser par un arbre. Je souffre toujours autant.

\- Oh s'il te plaît, Fracture. Il y a pire comme situation.

\- C'est toi qui le dis ?

Le garrot réapparut dans son champ de vision. Drift se releva.

\- Il faut que je te desserre ton garrot. Sinon, il risque d'y avoir des complications.

\- Ce qu'il me calmerait serait une puce d'antidouleur, dit le Decepticon.

\- Je n'en ai pas sur moi.

Il s'avança vers lui. Fracture le contemplait toujours, avec le même sourire enjoué. Drift ne comprenait pas pourquoi son rival semblait porter autant d'intérêt vis-à-vis de lui. Avait-il une idée en tête ? Il s'arrêta.

\- N'essaie même pas.

\- S'il te plaît, Drift, soupira le Decepticon. Tu deviens gaga ? As-tu oublié tes propres mots ? Pourquoi tuerais-je la seule personne susceptible de m'aider à l'heure actuelle ? Même si j'ai seulement envie de planter une lame en travers de la gorge de cette personne.

\- Je ne te fais pas confiance.

\- Tu sais, Drift…j'aurais pu te tuer dans ton sommeil. C'était très facile pour moi. Je pouvais ramper jusqu'à toi et te trancher la tête avec ma lame.

Drift prit un air blasé, pas affecté par ses remarques.

\- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait ?

\- Tu ne laisserais pas un malade à l'article de la mort ? Cela serait contraire à ton honneur, tu ne crois pas ? sourit Fracture. Desserre-moi ce fichu garrot et je te raconterai tout.

Il avait envie de le laisser là, mais il ne pouvait pas s'y risquer. Toujours avec prudence, il s'agenouilla auprès du blessé, prenant sa jambe dans ses mains pour la poser sur ses genoux, lui facilitant l'accès. Fracture grimaça légèrement de douleur, mais pour une fois, ne se plaignit pas.

\- Je dois admettre, Drift, dit Fracture. Je dois admettre que, même si cela m'écorche la gueule, que tu m'as sauvé la vie.

\- Bravo, on progresse.

Il s'en moquait bien. Tout ce qui importait était de sortir d'ici. Malheureusement, cela allait prendre un certain temps.

-…Comment dit-on, chez toi ? lui demanda-t-il. On doit quelque chose en échange à quelqu'un qui vient de nous sauver la vie ? C'est bien connu, après tout.

\- Pff. Pour un Decepticon aussi déshonorable que toi, ne te donne pas cette peine.

Toutefois, Drift l'admettait en son for intérieur. Il était un peu perplexe par la tournure des évènements.

\- Oh mais j'insiste. On a toujours des dettes à payer. Quelle a été la tienne, lorsque Bumblebee m'a empêché de te couper en deux ?

Drift leva les yeux au ciel. Puisqu'ils étaient obligés de discuter…

\- Une dette de vie. L'honneur te dicterait de me placer sous ta protection jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit payée.

Cela arracha un fou rire soudain de la part de Fracture. Le samouraï n'en prit pas gare et se contenta de desserrer, quoiqu'un peu brusquement. Fracture glapit de douleur à nouveau, avant de lui crier de faire attention. Au moins, il s'est tut.

\- Sous ma protection ? Alors que tu sais te débrouiller comme un grand ? J'ai mieux à faire. Je suis trop paresseux pour te servir de nounou.

\- C'est pour cette raison que je t'ai dit de ne pas te donner cette peine, Fracture. Pour toi, l'honneur n'existe pas.

De toute façon, même si Fracture acceptait de se soumettre à cette dette de vie, il n'en voudrait pas. Il serait incapable de la tenir.

\- Hmm…Mais il y a quelque chose que je puisse faire, même si ne pas t'avoir tué dans ton sommeil devrait être suffisant…

Fracture releva le regard vers le samouraï.

-…Allez. Que désires-tu, Drift ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu m'as bien entendu. Que désires-tu en échange de ton… « sauvetage » ? soupira-t-il.

\- Rien du tout.

Oui, pensa-t-il. Que tu fermes ton clapet. Mais Drift n'avait pas envie d'y accorder plus d'attention. Fracture prit un air pensif.

\- Bon. Qu'est-ce que j'ai en possession ? Alors…les primes que j'ai, c'est mort. Je ne t'en donnerai aucune. Ce que j'ai gagné est à moi.

\- Je ne souhaite pas de tes primes. Je ne désire rien de toi.

Mais autant parler à un mur. Fracture ne l'écoutait pas.

\- Bon, il y a bien deux ou trois gadgets que j'ai mais…

\- Fracture, le coupa-t-il. Une dette de vie ne peut pas être compensée par des récompenses matérielles. Autant ne rien me donner.

Il commençait à être fatigué. Le Decepticon était insupportable. Pire que l'animal de compagnie de Bumblebee nommé Russell. Même lui était moins gamin que Fracture dans ses pires moments.

Soudain, les yeux de Fracture s'éclairèrent. Il esquissa un sourire vers Drift. Un sourire que Drift ne lui connaissait pas. Pas un sourire malveillant mais…clairement pas de bonne augure.

\- Je sais.

Et soudain, avant même que Drift ne puisse répondre, un bras lui attrapa l'arrière de sa tête…

…et ses lèvres rencontrèrent celles de Fracture.

Drift ne réalisa pas tout de suite ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il crut d'abord qu'il s'agissait d'un rêve…ou plutôt un cauchemar. Mais lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres froides du Decepticon sur les siennes, il comprit que ce n'était pas la peine de se pincer pour se réveiller. Avant même que le baiser ne dépasse dix secondes, Drift repoussa violemment son rival.

\- Mais…qu'est-ce qui te passe par la tête ?

Il scruta son propre corps. Encore une fois, aucune blessure. Fracture lui adressa un sourire satisfait.

\- Quoi ? C'est bien connu.

\- QU'EST-CE QUI EST BIEN CONNU ? TU TE CROIS DROLE ?

Tout de suite, Drift s'éloigna pour s'asseoir à l'autre bout de la pièce.

\- Quoi ? pouffa Fracture. C'est bien connu. Tu me sauves la vie et je te récompense à ma façon. Au fait, tes lèvres sont plus douces que ce que je ne pensais.

\- Va te faire voir ! Je ne veux pas de ta récompense !

Il fallait qu'il se calme. Son spark battait trop vite. Il s'agenouilla pour méditer de nouveau.

\- Bah écoute…on n'a rien à faire, dit Fracture. On est coincés dans une grotte sans possibilité de sortir alors autant prendre du plaisir ensemble. Et puis, il n'y a personne d'autre.

\- Va te faire voir ! lui répéta-t-il.

\- C'est amusant, je te croyais plus stoïque, mon cher Drift.

\- Va te faire voir !

Il tenta de fermer les yeux, mais impossible de se concentrer avec le criminel qui riait comme une hyène en face de lui.

\- J'ai appris que l'interface, c'est comme les batailles. On lutte pour prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Pourquoi ne pas essayer ? Cela nous changerait des combats habituels sur le terrain.

\- Pff, tu serais capable de me trancher la gorge pendant l'acte, lui répliqua Drift.

\- Oui, mais avant cela, je t'offrirais le meilleur moment de ton existence…et puis… Tu n'as pas dit non.

\- Je te dis non ! Je savais déjà que tu étais malade mais là…

Ok, pensa-t-il. Cela allait être plus difficile que prévu. Drift essaya de se concentrer mais les lèvres de Fracture apparaissaient dans son esprit, lui faisant presque revivre le contact.

Hors de question.

\- D'ailleurs, pensa Fracture. Je me demande comment tu serais pendant l'acte…je me suis toujours demandé si tu serais le même stoïque que je connais.

\- Je ne veux rien savoir. Je ne veux rien entendre de ta bouche. Même si on était les deux derniers sur l'univers, je préférerais me jeter depuis mon vaisseau avant de t'approcher.

Fracture se remit à rire, avant de gémir de douleur par rapport à sa jambe. Alors là mon coco, pensa Drift, tu peux toujours courir pour que je vienne t'aider une nouvelle fois.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPITRE 9**

« …Divebomb » dit Airazor. « Je veux le voir. »

Divebomb ne répondit rien. C'était la énième fois qu'Airazor prononçait cette phrase. Les deux Minicons s'étaient réfugiés dans un abri, dans la cave d'une maison située non loin de la grotte. Elle avait probablement été abandonnée. Du moins, c'était ce qu'ils espéraient. Ils n'avaient pas envie de se prendre la tête avec des humains à l'heure actuelle. Divebomb croisa les bras, enfouissant sa tête en attendant que la tempête passe.

\- Je ne me sens pas à l'aise, continua son compère.

\- Arrête, Airazor. J'essaie de réfléchir.

Pour être franc, Divebomb se sentait aussi mal que son camarade. Ce n'était pas tant la tempête qu'il l'apeurait, même s'il ne s'habituerait jamais aux conditions météorologiques de cette planète. C'était le fait qu'il se sentait perdu à l'heure actuelle. L'équipe n'avait jamais été séparée aussi longtemps. Bien sûr, ils leur arrivaient de quitter leur maître pour s'occuper d'éventuelles tâches que ce dernier ou Steeljaw leur confieraient, mais ils ne demeuraient jamais loin les uns des autres par souci de pragmatisme. Les Minicons avaient besoin de la protection de leur Maîtres. Autrement, ils étaient des proies faciles pour d'éventuels ennemis. Ici, ils avaient bien vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne, mais cela ne les rassurait pas pour autant.

Au début, Divebomb et Airazor n'avaient rejoint Fracture que parce qu'ils avaient besoin d'un maître et que le job que leur procurait ce dernier était alléchant. De plus, lorsqu'ils constataient la situation d'autres Minicons qui se faisaient battre comme plâtre par leur maître et se faisaient menacer d'être réduits en ferraille, Divebomb estimait qu'ils étaient bien tombés. Fracture pouvait avoir ses moments de rage et les deux Minicons pouvaient parfois en être de malheureuses victimes collatérales, mais autrement, il les traitait bien. Du moins, mieux que certains autres Déployeurs.

Souvent, dans ses rares moments, Divebomb se considérait lui-même comme le pilier de l'équipe. En effet, en observant Airazor qui avait besoin du soutien constant de Fracture et ce dernier qui prenait des décisions que Divebomb jugeait incompréhensibles, il lui arrivait de se demander ce qui se passerait si Divebomb faisait la même taille que Fracture. Peut-être ce dernier travaillerait pour lui ? C'était possible que leurs positions soient inversées. Qu'il soit le boss pour une fois. Bien sûr, c'était une éventuelle idée qui n'arriverait jamais. De plus, il doutait que Fracture travaillerait volontiers pour lui. Mais être le boss était une idée qui lui faisait envie. Surtout qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un admettant l'idée de subir une défaite aussi facilement.

Pour autant, son spark s'arrêtait presqu'à chaque fois que Fracture était en danger, de la même façon qu'Airazor. A chaque fois qu'il tombait lors d'un combat avec les Autobots ou qu'il se retrouvait en difficulté, Divebomb abandonnait toute mission pour le secourir. Il se moquait bien que cela soit une faiblesse ou qu'ils soient obligés de faire le sale boulot à la place de son maître, il n'abandonnerait jamais Fracture. Ils avaient besoin de lui autant que lui avait besoin d'eux. Et leur job était super.

Divebomb ne rêverait d'aucune autre situation.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son camarade qui tremblait comme une feuille. L'instant d'après, une bourrasque faillit presque éclater la vitre au-dessus d'eux. Divebomb prit une longue inspiration et s'approcha de lui.

\- Airazor…

\- Oui ? lui répondit-il.

\- …J'aimerais faire quelque chose…avant de partir à la recherche de notre maître.

Airazor le contempla d'un air incrédule. Divebomb reprit une nouvelle inspiration, avant de caresser son visage, prenant garde à ne pas le griffer.

\- Divebomb…

\- Chut.

Divebomb posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il avait souhaité faire cela depuis longtemps. Mais il ne se voyait pas le faire en présence de Fracture. Pour l'instant, il se fichait bien de ce qu'on pensait de lui. Il laissa le contact se prolonger avant de s'écarter, avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Les lèvres d'Airazor étaient délicieusement chaudes.

Et elles étaient tout à lui…

\- Divebomb !

\- …Je t'aime. Je t'aime depuis toujours, Airazor.

Voilà. C'était dit. Bien sûr, avec autant de péripéties et le fait qu'ils avaient été créés ensemble, Airazor et lui auraient pu être frères jumeaux. Mais ils ne possédaient pas le même spark. Fracture commenterait que cela ne serait pas professionnel et pourrait détester cette nouvelle relation mais il s'en moquait bien pour l'instant. D'un seul geste, Divebomb poussa Airazor sous lui, continuant de l'embrasser, demandant l'accès à sa bouche.

Ce qu'Airazor lui accorda, ouvrant sa bouche presqu'avec enthousiasme pour partager son baiser.

* * *

Dans la grotte, Drift continuait de fusiller Fracture du regard. Quelques heures ont passé depuis…la sublime proposition de Fracture. Ce dernier avait arrêté de se plaindre et lui répondait à ses regards noirs par des sourires satisfaits. Le genre de sourire qui donnait envie à Drift d'envoyer son honneur au diable pour se lever et lui écraser la deuxième jambe. Au moins, il lui ficherait la paix.

\- Oh, Drift. Ce n'est pas si grave, soupira Fracture. C'était une blague.

\- Ton humour n'est pas drôle du tout, lui rétorqua le samouraï.

\- Oh détrompe-toi. Tout le monde dit que j'ai un très bon humour.

\- Ferme ta…bouche.

Drift lui fit dos. De toute évidence, Fracture ne semblait plus être une véritable menace. Bien sûr, il gardait encore une certaine méfiance vis-à-vis de lui. Mais là…S'il continuait de lui faire face, il allait commettre quelque chose qu'il risquait de regretter.

\- Bon j'ai compris, fit Fracture. Je n'aurais pas dû t'embrasser. Je l'admets. Mais n'empêche : ton expression était magnifique.

\- Continue de parler et je te bâillonne.

S'il s'écoutait, il replongerait dans le sommeil. Malheureusement, le ton irritant de son rival l'en empêchait. Ce dernier croisa les bras, amusé.

\- Tu as quelqu'un en ce moment ?

Drift leva les yeux au ciel.

\- En quoi cela te concerne ?

\- Eh bien…cela expliquerait ton attitude.

\- Le fait que j'ai quelqu'un ou non n'a absolument aucun rapport. Je déteste ton contact. Je te méprise de tout mon spark.

Fracture pouffa doucement.

\- Bon. De toute façon, il faut bien tuer le temps. Donc…je te répète ma question : tu as quelqu'un en ce moment ?

Drift soupira, se redressant doucement pour le toiser du regard.

\- Non.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais, commenta Fracture. Toi non plus, tu n'as pas envie de te poser avec une personne.

\- Je n'ai pas dit cela.

Drift ne se soucierait pas d'être avec quelqu'un ou non. Mais pour une raison ou une autre, il expliqua la raison, alors qu'il ne devait rien à Fracture.

\- L'entraînement de mes Minicons est ma priorité. Rien d'autre ne compte. Et je doute avoir le temps pour une romance.

Fracture haussa les épaules, l'air blasé.

\- Oui. C'est que tu dis. Mais bon…les filles que vous avez dans votre équipe ne sont pas moches pour des Autobots. Il n'y en a pas une qui te plaît ?

A cette question, Drift ne répondit rien. Il n'avait aucune envie que Fracture le sache et utilise cette information contre lui. Voire utiliserait cette information pour s'en prendre à elle. Malheureusement, cette réaction sembla satisfaire le Decepticon violet.

\- Laisse-moi deviner…Windblade, n'est-ce pas ?

Il soupira.

\- Peu importe que je te le dise ou non.

\- C'est bien Windblade. Tu veux savoir ce qui plaît aux filles ?

\- Je ne veux absolument rien savoir.

Il pouvait aller se faire foutre avec ses conseils. Drift referma les yeux. Bizarrement, après plusieurs minutes, Drift constata que Fracture ne parlait plus. Drift crut qu'il s'était endormi, mais lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Fracture était bel et bien éveillé.

\- Moi non plus, fit Fracture. Moi non plus, je n'ai jamais eu envie de me poser. J'aime trop mon travail pour perdre mon temps à écouter quelqu'un être derrière moi et me dire ce que je dois faire. J'ai déjà Steeljaw pour cela.

Drift leva les yeux au ciel. Cela ne le surprenait pas. Fracture était trop égoïste pour être avec quelqu'un.

Néanmoins, cette remarque fit naître une interrogation dans son esprit. Il releva le regard vers son rival, lui demandant sérieusement.

\- N'as-tu jamais eu envie de faire autre chose ?

\- De quoi ? le questionna Fracture.

\- Être autre chose que chasseur de prime ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a donné envie d'étudier dans ce domaine ?

Optimus répétait souvent qu'on ne naissait pas mauvais. Mais les circonstances étaient telles qu'on le devenait au cours de notre existence. Drift n'avait jamais cru cela en regardant Fracture. Mais maintenant qu'il était coincé avec lui…

Il était d'accord avec son rival. Il fallait bien tuer le temps. Et puis…autre que sur les champs de bataille, Drift ne connaissait rien de lui.

Qui sait ? Peut-être qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à Fracture pour qu'il agisse de cette façon. Cela ne changerait rien mais…Drift n'était pas blanc non plus.

Fracture prit un air pensif.

\- Et que voulais-tu que je fasse d'autre, Drift ? l'interrogea Fracture. J'ai toujours été un loup solitaire. Tu te serais attendu à ce que je fasse comme la plupart des Autobots et que je monte mon commerce ? Je n'ai pas la patience pour cela. Me consacrer dans les métiers traditionnels ? Très peu pour moi. Cela ne m'intéresse absolument pas. Le train-train quotidien est d'un ennui. Avec Steeljaw, c'est pareil. Former des plans, rester toute la journée dans un garage à écouter un chef donner diverses idées qui sont plus ou moins tordues, c'est d'un ennui mortel. La seule chose qui compense, c'est sur le champ de bataille. Là, je retrouve ma raison de vivre.

Il gloussa.

\- J'ai besoin d'excitation. J'ai besoin de ce sentiment que me procure la chasse. J'adore chasser mes victimes, les capturer, les amener devant le Conseil et jouir quand j'obtiens mon petit pactole.

\- Fracture…tu dis que tu es un loup solitaire. Je ne te crois pas vraiment quand tu dis cela.

Fracture lui adressa un regard perplexe.

\- Si tu en étais un, fit Drift, tu ne te prendrais même pas la peine de travailler avec des Minicons.

Fracture ricana.

\- J'ai besoin d'outils pour mes chasses.

\- Ce ne sont pas des outils !

Drift était offusqué de la façon dont il parlait de ses Minicons. Même s'il méprisait Airazor et Divebomb, le fait que Fracture ne les considérait même pas comme des êtres le révoltait. Fracture lui adressa un sourire vicieux.

\- Je te rappelle que sur Cybertron, les Minicons sont des outils. Tu as beau traiter les tiens comme tes propres gosses, cela ne changera absolument rien.

Drift fronça les sourcils. Jetstorm et Slipstream n'étaient pas ses gosses…

Non. Ils ne le seraient jamais. C'était ses élèves. Rien d'autre.

\- Tu es méprisable.

\- Je sais, je sais. Tu me l'as déjà dit, fit Fracture.

Il marqua une pause.

\- De toute façon, cela ne sert à rien de s'attacher à quiconque. Une fois leur entraînement achevé, comme tu l'appelles si bien, tes Minicons te quitteront. En étant trop gentil, on finit toujours seul.

Cette remarque l'atterra. Mais en même temps, elle piqua sa curiosité. Drift décida de creuser cela en profondeur.

\- C'est ce qui s'est passé pour toi ?

\- Où sommes-nous ? fit Fracture. Chez le psychiatre ? Non, Drift. Rien de tel ne s'est passé dans ma vie. C'est juste quelque chose que l'on apprend lors de notre formation de chasseur de prime. Quelque chose que l'on apprend pour survivre durant la guerre.

D'une certaine façon, Drift avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Il n'avait aucune sympathie pour Fracture. Toutefois, il se prit de pitié pour lui.

Le fait qu'il n'ait rien connu d'autre que cette vie était assez pathétique.

\- …peut-être mes Minicons me quitteront, approuva Drift. Mais une fois qu'ils seront prêts.

\- Cela signifie que tu ne le considéreras jamais comme prêts, Drift, ricana Fracture. Au fond, tu dis que tu ne veux pas de romance mais tu n'es pas prêt à être seul non plus.

-…Tu te ficherais bien si les tiens te quittaient.

\- Ils ne me quitteront jamais. Ils sont trop loyaux pour cela.

Drift ne réagit pas.

\- Dors, Fracture. J'en ai assez de t'écouter.

\- Avec plaisir.

Et le silence revint.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPITRE 10**

Drift rouvrit les yeux, fixant les alentours tout en étouffant un bâillement. Malgré que rien n'était encore sûr, il pouvait entendre dehors que les bourrasques devenaient moins virulentes que les débuts. La tempête se calmait. Il esquissa un sourire discret. Bientôt, il pourrait sortir de ce cauchemar…Il reporta son regard sur Fracture.

Le Decepticon s'était sans doute réveillé avant lui. Il avait les bras croisés, fixant le sol avec ennui. Drift pouvait deviner qu'il cherchait dans son esprit un moyen de se tourner les pouces puisque Drift refusait de lui parler. Il changeait et rechangeait de position, agité. Le samouraï poussa un long soupir, s'agenouillant en seiza.

C'était sa position habituelle quand il exigeait l'attention de l'autre à son égard. Cela ne rata pas. Fracture se retourna vers lui, un peu surpris. Drift prit une inspiration.

\- Tu m'as demandé tout à l'heure, sur quoi portait mon rêve.

\- Je m'en fiche, maintenant, grinça le Decepticon. Tu n'as pas envie de me parler et moi non plus.

\- Tu m'as toujours considéré comme un hypocrite. Un hypocrite qui juge les autres peu honorables quand je ne le suis pas moi-même.

\- C'est ce que tu es, approuva Fracture, l'air hostile. Je ne vois pas en quoi nous deux sommes si différents. Je ne vois pas en quoi tu serais meilleur que moi lorsque tu es toi-même vénal.

Drift prit un air pensif. Finalement, il poursuivit sur sa lancée.

\- Je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de te raconter mon parcours, Fracture.

\- Quoi ? Tu crois que j'ai besoin d'une histoire pour m'endormir ? Je peux le faire moi-même.

Toutefois, malgré son ton méprisant, Drift devina qu'il avait attiré son attention. Fracture avait rampé pour se rapprocher un peu de lui. Drift commença.

\- Mon nom n'est pas Drift. Au départ, je ne me nommais pas comme cela.

\- Ah bon ? Curieux.

\- Je me prénommais Deadlock.

Après un court silence, Fracture émit un léger ricanement. Mais Drift devinait bien sa perplexité.

\- Vraiment ? Deadlock ? Le samouraï chasseur de prime si honorable s'appelait Deadlock dans des temps anciens ?

Il hocha la tête.

\- Eh bien. Peut-être aurais-tu gardé ce nom pour ton business. Je pense que tes rivaux auraient davantage tremblé. Mais pour moi, tu seras toujours connu comme Drift.

Ce n'était pas une réaction anormale. Toutes les fois où il avait rencontré un Decepticon, c'était la même réponse. Mais pour une raison ou une autre, cela le rassurait que Fracture lui dise que Drift lui allait mieux.

« _Mon nom est Drift ! »_ avait-il crié à son mentor lors de leur dernière rencontre…le jour où il avait kidnappé ses élèves, prétextant vouloir reprendre ce qui lui appartenait.

Drift se demandait où était-il actuellement aujourd'hui. Probablement en prison.

\- Avant la guerre, reprit-il. J'étais en perdition. Tous mes amis étaient partis au front. La plupart d'entre eux ne revenait jamais. J'avais conscience que je ne survivrais pas longtemps dans ce conflit si je n'apprenais pas à me défendre, si je restais seul.

Il marqua une pause.

\- Un jour, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un. Il s'appelait Shadow Raker. Je venais d'entrer en conflit avec un Autobot et cette personne m'a prêté assistance.

\- Shadow Raker…

Le sourire de Fracture avait disparu.

\- Je ne connais pas cet individu, dit-il, mais avec un tel nom…Il devait y avoir anguille sous roche, non ?

\- Laisse-moi continuer. Après cette altercation, Shadow Raker m'a abordé. Il me disait qu'avec ma stature imposante, j'avais un grand potentiel. Je lui ai expliqué ma situation. J'avais besoin d'aide. Ainsi, Shadow Raker m'a proposé de le rejoindre.

\- Il t'a proposé de rejoindre les Decepticons ?

Drift secoua la tête.

\- Non. L'appartenance politique de chacun ne m'intéressait pas. En revanche, Shadow Raker m'a introduit dans un groupe. Son organisation. Les Ombres.

Il vit le Decepticon se rapprocher encore plus. Il remarqua qu'il ne se plaignait plus de la moindre douleur. Mentalement, il se demanda si Fracture geignait pour attirer l'attention sur lui. C'était bien son genre, après tout.

\- Les Ombres ?

\- Shadow Raker m'a promis qu'il apprendrait à me défendre. Il m'enseignerait les arts martiaux. L'art de l'épée. En échange, je lui devais une loyauté absolue. Il était le chef…et moi-même, ainsi que Jetstorm et Slipstream étions ses suiveurs.

Les optiques de Fracture s'écarquillèrent.

\- Tu veux dire que Jetstorm et Slipstream appartenaient à cette personne ?

Le mot « appartenait » lui valut un regard d'avertissement de la part du samouraï. Au fond, Drift ne comprenait pas lui-même pourquoi il lui racontait tout cela.

Peut-être était-ce une façon pour le conduire à se confier lui aussi. Pour savoir si Fracture n'était rien d'autre qu'un criminel sans état d'arme…

…Ou si, comme il l'avait toujours répété, chacun méritait une seconde chance pour suivre le meilleur chemin et que Fracture en faisait partie et qu'il méritait d'être sauvé.

\- Oui, répondit-il. Jetstorm et Slipstream étaient ses propriétés.

\- Eh bé ! émit le Decepticon. Non content de voler les primes des autres, tu voles aussi leurs Minicons ? A ton mentor en plus ? Celui qui t'a sorti de la perdition ? Et moi qui croyais que j'étais mauvais. Ce n'est vraiment pas le guerrier que je connais.

Drift le fusilla du regard.

\- Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Shadow Raker avait une influence néfaste sur moi…Une influence néfaste sur Jetstorm et Slipstream. Après diverses séances d'entraînement, Shadow Raker nous as proposé son prix pour tout cet effort. Il nous l'a fait comprendre à sa façon. Un jour, on s'entraînait et un bot est venu. Il nous demandait de l'argent. Le bot n'avait plus de toit ou de famille, tous tués dans une attaque au missile. Il avait besoin d'aide. J'ai cru que Shadow Raker le prendrait sous son aile. Comme il l'a fait pour nous.

Il marqua une pause.

\- On était sous son emprise. Shadow Raker a assommé le bot, en utilisant les méthodes qu'il nous a communiquées à l'entraînement. Il a attrapé sa bourse…et nous as demandé de partir. Comme on ignorait ce qu'il comptait faire, on a obéi.

Il se souviendrait toujours du sourire de Shadow Raker. Un sourire diabolique. Il n'avait accordé aucune attention au bot qu'il venait juste de voler.

Tout ce qu'il regardait était la bourse qu'il venait d'empocher.

\- Il nous avait expliqué par la suite que cet entraînement nous serait utile lorsqu'on l'accompagnerait dans ses vadrouilles. Que lorsque nous serons suffisamment forts, nous ferons face à des ennemis comme ce bot. Et que l'enjeu de ces combats était de le satisfaire, en ramenant davantage de trésors. Des trésors qui n'appartiendraient qu'à lui.

« _Lorsque nous devenons des ombres, on perd toute inquiétude envers autrui. Tout cela n'est que folie. Il n'y a pas de bien. Il n'y a pas de mal. Nous les Ombres existons seulement dans le but de nous satisfaire. »_

\- C'est ce qui est arrivé. On l'a accompagné. Tous les quatre, nous nous rendions dans des bâtiments sur Cybertron. La plupart étaient abandonnées. Nous prenions ce que nous trouvions. Mais quand les logements étaient habités, Shadow Raker utilisait Jetstorm et Slipstream, ses propres élèves, pour attirer la sympathie des habitants. Et quand ils ne s'y attendaient pas…Shadow Raker et moi-même finissions le travail en les attaquant par-derrière.

Il ne put retenir un frisson, même si ton demeurait calme et stoïque.

\- Plus les vols perduraient, plus Shadow Raker devenait riche…et ses Minicons commençaient à croire que tout ceci était normal. Il était notre Maître. Il était logique de les suivre. Et à chaque fois que nous réussissions, on avait droit aux compliments. Au fait que nous devenions comme lui. Que notre formation prenait fin. A moi…il m'a proposé un poste de second. Son second. A la condition que je termine mon entraînement.

« _Non, Deadlock. Il n'y a pas que l'argent qui compte pour moi. Ne crois pas que j'ai fait tout ceci dans le but de devenir riche, même si cela contribue. Ce que je veux ? La gloire de mes Ombres. Que les Ombres soient semblables à mon image…_

 _Que je torde vos esprits innocents jusqu'à ce que vous deveniez aussi pourris que moi. »_

\- Si…on continuait, on deviendrait comme lui. Jetstorm et Slipstream étaient des Minicons. Des outils. D'accord. Mais ils ne méritaient pas ce qui leur arrivait. Ils ne comprenaient pas que ce que faisait leur Maître était illégal, immoral. Je ne pouvais pas permettre cela. Alors…en pleine nuit, je les ai pris avec moi. On a récupéré un vaisseau et on a quitté Cybertron.

Drift poussa un soupir.

\- Peut-être suis-je trop dur avec eux. Je ne leur épargne rien. Mais j'ai tout fait en sorte pour qu'ils ne deviennent pas comme Shadow Raker…que je ne devienne pas comme Shadow Raker.

\- Dis-moi, lui demanda Fracture avec un ton acide, tu prenais du plaisir à voler ?

Le samouraï resta silencieux. Finalement, il se décida d'être honnête. Il hocha la tête. Oui. Il avait pris du plaisir à piller les maisons, à s'entraîner sous son mentor…

Tout cela…il avait adoré.

\- Je vois.

Etrangement, il n'y avait aucun ton malveillant. Fracture ne se moquait pas de lui. Il semblait…ailleurs.

\- Tu sais, dit le Decepticon. J'ai toujours pensé qu'il fallait rester soi-même. Qu'il ne fallait pas être l'esclave de l'influence de quelqu'un. Toujours être maître de soi. Toujours avoir le contrôle. Avec Steeljaw, je sais que je dois lui obéir. Mais jamais une fois, je n'ai perdu le contrôle. Je sais quelles sont mes priorités. Quels sont mes intérêts. Ce que je dois garder en ligne de mire.

Il marqua une pause.

\- Peu importe. Je te garantis qu'à ta place, j'aurais tué celui qui se serait permis de me contrôler et de m'influencer. Je n'aurais pas pris la peine de m'enfuir. J'aurais attendu qu'il s'endorme.

\- Moi-même, dit Drift, j'ai hésité à le faire. Mais je n'aurais pas été mieux que lui. Ce n'était pas l'exemple que je souhaitais donner à mes futurs élèves, maintenant que j'étais devenu leur maître.

Fracture haussa les sourcils, l'air pas franchement surpris. Son sourire réapparut.

\- Tu sais…si jamais il y a un prix sur la tête de ce Shadow Raker, pas de doute. Je la prendrais et je lui transmettrais tes remerciements.

Drift leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Cela m'étonne. Il est sur Cybertron actuellement. Emprisonné.

\- Et pour quelle raison me racontes-tu tout cela ? l'interrogea enfin Fracture.

\- Parce que ta façon de penser me rappelle la sienne.

Fracture pouffa. Le silence revint. La seule chose qu'ils entendirent fut la pluie. Fracture reposa la tête contre le mur.

\- J'ai toujours pensé qu'il fallait rester seul. Ne pas être mal accompagné. Tu sais, Drift…je n'en ai pas l'air, mais je suis parti de rien avant de devenir celui que je suis aujourd'hui. D'une façon, nous sommes pareils. Mais moi…je me suis toujours fait confiance avant les autres.

A son tour, Drift indiqua qu'il portait toute son attention sur lui. Il demeura en position de seiza.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'as permis d'avancer ?

\- Oh…comme toi, j'ai voulu suivre un modèle. Je n'avais pas de but dans la vie. Je cherchais jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur le métier de chasseur de prime. Tu aurais vu les annonces, les conditions de vie...c'était à tomber. Et quand j'ai vu le visage de Lockdown, qui avant sa mort, était réputé comme le plus craint de tous les chasseurs de toute la galaxie, je m'étais dit que quelqu'un devait assurer son héritage.

Drift nota dans les yeux de Fracture un air nostalgique. Il avait entendu parler de Lockdown. Un bot qui était le pire de tous et qui collectionnait ses victimes comme des trophées. Pour être franc, Drift était soulagé qu'il n'ait jamais eu à le combattre lors des chasses et qu'il soit déclaré mort. Mais pour Fracture…cela semblait être de bons souvenirs.

\- J'ai travaillé dur aussi. J'étais un perfectionniste. Et au final, me voilà. Heureux et fier.

Donc, même Fracture avait un modèle. Le pire modèle mais quelqu'un qui avait influencé sa façon de penser et qui l'avait aidé à avancer.

Comme Shadow Raker…malgré tout ce qu'il avait raconté à son sujet et qu'il lui espérait la pire punition…il avait réussi à avancer grâce à ces années d'entraînement. Cela l'avait rendu plus fort…physiquement et mentalement.

\- Tu as froid ? Lui demanda soudainement Fracture.

Drift fronça les sourcils. Il remarquait que son corps tremblait un peu.

\- La température a baissé.

Au moins, ce n'était pas comme l'endroit où il avait dû accompagner Optimus, Windblade et Sideswipe pour traquer les Decepticons restants. Fracture rampa pour s'avancer vers lui de nouveau. Drift leva un sourcil et il recula lorsque le Decepticon fut à côté de lui.

\- J'ai froid aussi, dit Fracture. Ne t'inquiète pas…pourquoi tuerais-je la personne qui est susceptible de m'aider actuellement ? Surtout quand ton véhicule te permet un chauffage.

Leurs avant-bras se touchèrent. Drift trouvait cette attitude étrange et se contenta de le fixer durement. Mais malgré cela, Fracture semblait sincère. Et comme son véhicule était une moto, il n'y avait aucun chauffage pour lui.

Encore une fois, Fracture ne pensait qu'à son propre bien-être. Mais malgré tout, Drift écouta ses conseils et activa son chauffage. Fracture émit un sourire bienheureux, posant presque sa tête sur son épaule.

\- Pas mal, Drift…C'est tout de suite plus supportable.

\- Je ne le fais pas pour toi.

\- Un peu quand même…l'honneur te le dicte.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPITRE 11**

Ce fut la voix de Russell qui les éveillèrent. Réfugiés dans la cave de leur maison et malgré le boucan, les deux Minicons avaient réussi à trouver le sommeil. Lorsque Jetstorm fut secoué par le jeune garçon, il crut immédiatement que quelque chose s'était produit et ne fut pas long à dégainer son nunchaku.

\- Qu'il y a-t-il, Commandant Russell ? s'écria-t-il, paniqué et prêt à se battre si c'était nécessaire.

Russell fronça les sourcils.

\- Oh, Jetstorm. Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! Je sais que tu fais un transfert sur moi parce que Drift est absent, mais quand même.

\- Un transfert ? répéta Slipstream tout en bâillant.

Le jeune garçon leva les yeux au ciel mais changea de sujet.

\- C'était pour vous prévenir que la tempête s'était calmée.

Dès l'instant où il finit cette phrase, les deux Minicons sautèrent sur leurs deux pieds. Au moins, le réveil avait été efficace. Jetstorm et Sliptream s'échangèrent un regard entendu.

\- Cela signifie qu'on a le champ libre pour continuer les recherches.

\- Peut-être devriez-vous attendre que Bumblebee se réveille, leur suggéra Dennis qui apportait de l'energon dans des tasses.

\- On a trop attendu, rétorqua Slipstream.

\- Et puis, Bumblebee n'est pas notre commandant, renchérit Jetstorm tout en montant les escaliers pour sortir.

Dehors, les deux Minicons observaient les dégâts laissés par la tempête. Une moitié de la toiture s'était envolée tandis que plusieurs ferrailles avaient dégringolé de leurs emplacements, recouvrant presque toute la cour près de la maison. Dennis lâcha un gros soupir. Jetstorm comprenait. Ils auraient besoin d'aide pour tout ranger. Mais pour l'heure, ce n'était pas leur priorité. Leurs armes en main, ils se dirigèrent vers la forêt.

\- Faites attention, leur cria Dennis.

Slipstream se retourna pour lui adresser un sourire, avant de reprendre la route et suivre son partenaire.

* * *

Non loin d'eux, deux autres Minicons sortirent également de leur cachette. La tempête ne les avait pas épargnés non plus. Ils remarquèrent que de nombreux arbres étaient tombés et de nombreuses voitures avaient fini dans un fossé. Toutefois, ils n'étaient pas vraiment affectés. Après tout, ce n'était pas leur maison et ce n'était pas leur planète. Divebomb somma à Airazor de le suivre. Ce dernier remarqua que son partenaire ne lui lâchait pas la main. Il n'en ressentait aucune gêne. C'était comme si c'était naturel, alors qu'avant la nuit dernière, il n'y avait jamais eu la moindre quelconque attraction entre eux.

\- Par rapport au boss...

Divebomb ne répondit rien. Il laissa Airazor parler.

\- …On va le lui dire ?

\- Pff. Je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il accepte. Alors, autant être discret.

\- C'était cool, n'empêche.

Divebomb esquissa un sourire avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

\- C'était cool. Mais si on ne se dépêche pas, cela risque de l'être moins. Allez, viens.

Il tira Airazor vers lui, l'obligeant à le suivre.

* * *

Dans la forêt, Jetstorm et Slipstream scrutaient les alentours, ne pouvant retenir de soupirs lorsqu'ils ne trouvaient rien qui ressemblaient à leur maître. Après quelques heures de recherche, ils étaient toujours au point mort. Au bout d'un moment, Jetstorm jeta son nunchaku par terre, perdant patience.

\- J'en ai assez, Slipstream ! On tourne en rond depuis trois heures !

\- Calme-toi…

\- Non, je ne me calme pas ! On a déjà cherchés dans les moindres recoins ! L'équipe de Bumblebee a déjà fouillé par ici ! Moi, je dis qu'il vaut mieux changer de direction !

Slipstream lui fit un geste pour lui signifier de se reprendre.

\- Et la base de Steeljaw ? proposa Jetstorm.

\- On ne sait même pas où elle se trouve, lui rappela Slipstream.

\- Il ne peut être que là-bas ! Si Fixit a découvert un signal Decepticon alors…

Jetstorm resserra les poings. La tension était à son comble. Après toutes ces heures d'inquiétude, il n'arrivait plus à penser de façon rationnelle. Il adressa à un œil à son partenaire. Heureusement, Slipstream était là. Sinon, il n'aurait pas été capable de continuer.

\- Drift ne se serait jamais laissé capturer.

\- Mais si on n'a pas d'autres pistes, alors…

Soudain, alors que Jetstorm cherchait un autre chemin, il aperçut une ombre au loin. Une ombre assez grande, assez imposante cachée derrière un tronc d'arbre. Il plissa les yeux, avançant d'un pas. La forme…De cette ombre, il pouvait discerner deux épées à la main…

\- Slipstream ! Maître Drift ! s'écria-t-il.

Il ne prit pas le temps d'entendre la réponse de son compère. Il se précipita vers l'ombre, l'espoir lui revenant enfin. Slipstream était derrière lui, lui criant des choses qu'il ne comprenait pas. Mais Jetstorm était sûr de lui !

Maître Drift était de retour ! S'il avait été capturé par les Decepticons, il avait réussi à s'échapper !

\- MAITRE DR…

Mais il fut coupé lorsqu'il réalisa que l'ombre avait déjà disparu. Il serra les poings, gardant la bouche ouverte. Derrière lui, il entendit Slipstream s'arrêter.

\- …Ce n'était pas lui, Jetstorm.

\- Mais…je te jure. Je croyais l'avoir vu. C'était comme si l'ombre s'était envolée…

Il abaissa le regard, lâchant un soupir. Il sentit la main de Sliptream sur son épaule, un sourire compatissant.

\- Reprenons notre route, Jetstorm…

Il hocha la tête gravement, se jurant de ne plus émettre de conclusions hâtives. Drift avait disparu…Il ne réapparaîtrait pas comme ça.

Mais tandis qu'ils continuaient leur route, ils ne remarquèrent pas que deux optiques les fixaient.

* * *

Drift rouvrit les optiques. Il remarqua qu'il était allongé sur le sol, plutôt que d'avoir son dos apposé contre le mur. Il émergea lentement, se demandant combien d'heures s'étaient encore écoulées. Soudain, alors qu'il se redressa, il remarqua un bras lui recouvrant la poitrine. Il abaissa le regard sur le côté, perplexe.

Et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il découvrit Fracture allongé à côté de lui, les optiques clos. La surprise fut bientôt remplacée par la révolte et l'incompréhension. Il fronça les sourcils et d'un geste sec, le repoussa sauvagement. Non mais, à quoi il pensait ?

\- Hé ! s'écria le Decepticon, lui adressant un regard meurtrier. Il ne semblait pas apprécier le réveil.

Drift l'ignora.

\- Où tu te crois, là ?

\- Il y a d'autres façons de réveiller les gens ! lui cracha Fracture. Je n'étais pas en train de t'attaquer. Je voulais seulement du chauffage.

\- Tu n'auras pas le mien.

Mais quelle idée aussi, d'avoir accepté de l'aider ! Maintenant, le Decepticon prenait ses aises et c'était très mauvais. Soudain, alors qu'il se relevait, Drift perdit l'équilibre, se retrouvant à nouveau sur le sol.

\- Eh bé ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? lui demanda Fracture.

Son ton était légèrement moqueur, mais Drift y devina une pointe d'inquiétude. Quoi ? Trop inquiet que son chauffage tombe en panne ? Drift secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas normal. Tout de suite, il effectua un scan sur son corps.

Il comprenait d'où venait le problème. Ses réserves d'energon étaient très basses. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas eu de cube… ? Il n'avait même pas avalé celui que Clampdown lui avait donné. Pas étonnant qu'il soit dans cet état.

\- Ha, fit Fracture. Nous ne sommes pas aussi résistants que nous en avons l'air, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ferme-la.

\- Hé, surveille ton langage.

Surveille ton langage. C'était Fracture qui lui disait cela ? Mais Drift n'avait pas la force de se disputer. Il prit plusieurs inspirations, essayant de se calmer. Ce n'était pas la première fois…Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il tenait plusieurs jours sans recevoir d'energon.

\- Oh…Mais regarde ce que j'ai là ?

Fracture lui adressa un sourire narquois. Dans sa main, un cube d'energon rempli entièrement. Drift en fut stupéfié. D'où il sortait cela ?

-…Je n'ai rien trouvé quand je t'ai fouillé, lui dit-il.

\- Oh mais tu me sous-estimes, Drift. Si tu crois que je me tournais les pouces pendant que tu avais le dos tourné…j'avais planqué l'energon dans la terre avant que tu ne décides de me soigner.

Il fixa le cube, se fichant bien de ce que Fracture pouvait penser de lui actuellement. Cela ne rata pas. Le sourire du Decepticon s'agrandit.

\- Aurais-tu faim, mon cher Drift ?

-…Tais-toi.

Il devait se reprendre. Il ne devait pas laisser à Fracture le sentiment d'être en position de force à l'heure actuelle, même si c'était le cas. Drift pensait à ses propres réserves. Il allait s'évanouir s'il ne prenait pas d'energon tout de suite.

Malheureusement, il savait que Fracture l'avait déjà très bien compris.

\- Que m'offrirais-tu en échange, Drift ?

\- Tais-toi ! lui cria-t-il. Je t'ai sauvé la vie, je te rappelle.

\- Oh mais je ne suis pas comme toi. Je me fiche bien de tes dettes de vie auxquelles tu tiens tant.

Il marqua une pause.

\- Je suis un homme d'affaire. Je ne plaisante pas quand il s'agit de business. Alors, Drift. Quel est ton prix pour ce cube d'energon ?

Vraiment? Il négocierait pour un cube? Il serait capable de négocier pour un cure-dents que cela ne le surprendrait pas! Cela sentait l'arnaque à plein nez. Il le fusilla du regard.

\- Et si…tu me laissais la tête de Bumblebee ? Comme ça, je repars jusqu'à la prochaine prime.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait envie de lui retirer le garrot et de le laisser se vider de son energon.

\- Tu peux le garder ton cube ! Ma loyauté est envers mon leader !

\- Vraiment ?

Fracture haussa un sourcil, fixant le cube.

\- Dommage…il a l'air juteux. De quoi rafistoler un bot à l'agonie.

\- Vas-y, ne te gêne pas.

\- Tu es sûr ? insista Fracture. Enfin, Drift. C'est ta vie contre une autre. Celle d'un bot qui fait son prêchi prêcha sur la supposée justice et la tienne en quête de rédemption.

\- Va te faire foutre, Fracture, lui répéta Drift, se moquant bien de son langage. Prends-le. Je m'en fiche. Etrangle-toi avec.

Il hocha la tête.

\- Très bien. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu loupes.

Fracture le porta à ses lèvres. Drift détourna le regard. C'était trop pour lui. Bien sûr, Fracture n'avait aucune reconnaissance. Il se fichait bien que quelqu'un meurt devant lui. Tout ce qui l'intéresse est son petit confort personnel.

Il ne regrettait pas de lui avoir sauvé la vie, mais s'il pouvait juste l'étrangler…

\- Tiens.

Soudain, Drift fut coupé de ses pensées. Fracture posa le cube devant lui. Il remarqua qu'il était encore plein. Il releva le regard vers lui sans comprendre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me fais ?

\- Vas-y, tu peux le boire. Je n'en ai bu qu'une gorgée mais c'est suffisant pour moi. Après tout, je ne suis pas comme toi.

-…Pourquoi ?

Fracture leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Ai-je besoin de te donner plus d'explication, Drift ? Tu en as besoin. Vas-y.

Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Pendant un instant, Drift se demanda s'il avait un nouveau coup tordu derrière la tête. Toutefois, il en avait trop besoin pour s'en soucier. Il attrapa le cube et commença à le boire avec hâte.

Fracture esquissa un sourire.

\- Ma dette est payée ?

\- Non.

\- Pff.

Il marqua une pause.

-…Mais merci.

\- Je t'en prie, fit Fracture nonchalant.

Il toucha sa jambe. Visiblement, cela avait l'air d'aller un peu mieux. Une fois que le cube fut vide, Drift le jeta.

-…La petite fille.

\- Quelle petite fille ?

\- Celle que vous avez utilisé pour me capturer, précisa Drift. Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?

C'était une question qu'il n'avait jamais cessé de se poser. Fracture soupira.

\- C'était Airazor qui avait activé son hologramme. Mes Minicons ont la meilleure technologie et les meilleurs talents d'acteur, après moi.

D'une certaine manière, Drift était soulagé que cela ne soit pas un humain réel qu'ils aient utilisé. Il n'aurait pas cru que les Decepticons l'auraient laissé s'échapper.

Soudain, il remarqua qu'il n'entendait plus rien dehors. Plus de vent, plus de pluie…

Rien.

-…La tempête s'est arrêtée ?


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPITRE 12**

« Jetstorm ! Arrête-toi ! »

Au début, Jetstorm ne comprit pas. Tandis qu'ils avançaient dans une clairière, il sentit Slipstream l'attraper brusquement par le bras pour le placer derrière une souche d'arbre. Jetstorm se tourna vers lui, perplexe.

\- Mais que fais-tu ?

\- Chut ! lui cria son partenaire. Ecoute.

Il fronça les sourcils. Non loin d'eux, ils pouvaient entendre des murmures et quelque fois, des éclats de voix qui disparaissaient aussitôt. Mais de la distance où ils se trouvaient, ils ne comprenaient pas sur quoi portait la conversation.

Slipstream prit une inspiration avant de risquer un œil, sa tête dépassant très légèrement. Immédiatement, il se planqua de nouveau, jetant un regard alarmé à Jetstorm.

\- Quoi ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?

\- …C'est Steeljaw et son équipe.

\- Quoi ?

A son tour, Jetstorm sortit discrètement sa tête de derrière la souche. Il retint un cri de surprise lorsqu'il aperçut le leader des Decepticons présents sur Terre, entouré de ses comparses.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

-…Essayons d'écouter, lui proposa Slipstream en le forçant à se rasseoir. Pour une fois, leur petite taille était utile. Peut-être qu'ils ont des détails sur Drift…

Jetstorm hocha la tête, essayant tout pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Le silence tomba.

Au loin, ils purent entendre la conversation un peu plus distinctement.

-Vous êtes sûrs qu'ils sont dans cette grotte ? demanda Steeljaw.

\- Affirmatif, Steeljaw…Le boss est coincé.

Jetstorm reconnut que c'était la voix d'un des Minicons de Fracture. Il devina qu'il s'agissait de Divebomb.

\- Il faut le libérer ! s'écria l'autre Minicon, le ton paniqué.

\- Pas de panique, les rassura Steeljaw calmement. Indiquez-nous où la grotte se situe. A nous tous, on sera en mesure de déplacer l'arbre.

Une nouvelle voix s'éleva.

\- Je suis désolé…

\- La ferme, Clampdown ! hurla le Decepticon nommé Thunderhoof. C'est de ta faute si nous nous retrouvons dans cette situation !

\- Calmez-vous. L'heure n'est pas aux disputes, intervint le leader. Il faut aider Fracture.

Les deux membres se calmèrent tout de suite. Plusieurs bruits de pas couvrirent le reste de leur conversation. Les deux Minicons comprenaient qu'ils s'éloignaient. Toutefois, ils purent malgré tout entendre la dernière phrase de Steeljaw :

\- Si votre maître y est enfermé avec Drift, l'un des deux ne doit pas être en bon état.

\- Quoi ?

Slipstream plaqua la main sur la bouche de Jetstorm, le fusillant du regard. La situation n'était pas encore sécurisée. Ils ne devaient pas surestimer leurs compétences. Après tout, ils n'étaient que deux Minicons contre six Decepticons. Une fois que le silence revint et que leurs ennemis semblaient avoir disparu, les deux sortirent.

\- Maître Drift est piégé dans une grotte ? s'écria Jetstorm. Avec Fracture, en plus ?

\- Ce n'est pas bon. Pas bon du tout, dit Slipstream. Il faut qu'on appelle du renfort !

Jetstorm n'était pas de son avis.

\- Mais il faut les suivre ! Sinon, Maître Drift risque de se retrouver dans de sérieux ennuis !

\- Tu rigoles, dit Slipstream. On ne pourra pas les battre tous seuls ! Il faut appeler Bumblebee et son équipe.

Jetstorm se mordit la lèvre. Il devait admettre que Slipstream avait raison. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas non plus laisser Drift à leur merci.

-…D'accord, contacte la ligne de téléphone de commandant Russell. Qu'il prévienne Bumblebee de nos coordonnées.

-…Son téléphone ?

\- Quoi ? Il me l'avait donné le jour où j'aurais…encore le besoin de m'échapper. De prendre l'air, tu vois.

Slipstream lâcha un soupir mais obtempéra. Tandis qu'il transmettait les informations à Russell qui fut rapide à décrocher, Jetstorm s'avança dans la direction où se situaient leurs ennemis. Il regarda partout. Pourtant, ils n'avaient pas été très loin d'eux. Où est-ce…

Soudain, il entendit un bruit de moteur au-dessus de sa tête. Il releva le regard et brusquement, il se jeta sur le côté pour éviter un coup de la part d'une torpille. Jetstorm dégaina son nunchaku, prêt à se battre.

Près de lui, la torpille se transforma. Airazor.

\- Déchet d'Autobot ! s'écria le Decepticon, se jetant sur lui.

\- Laisse-moi tranquille ! Je ne suis pas venu pour toi !

Mais Airazor ne l'écoutait pas. La torpille le frappa dans le ventre pour le précipiter sur le sol. Jetstorm parvint à bloquer le coup pour minimiser les dégâts mais son ennemi était quand même imposant. Jetstorm le frappa dans le visage, ce à quoi son opposant répondit par un uppercut.

\- Tu es complètement malade ! lui hurla le Minicon Autobot.

Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait là tout seul, d'ailleurs ? Il l'avait vu quitter la clairière à l'instant. Jetstorm serra les dents, s'agrippant au poing du Decepticon pour éviter qu'il ne l'assomme. Malheureusement, Airazor le dominait. Le moment d'après, Jetstorm vit des étoiles pendant quelques secondes. Il venait de lui mettre un coup de boule. Au-dessus de lui, Airazor esquissa un sourire cruel, levant le poing à nouveau.

Mais la roue tourna dès l'instant où le Decepticon voltigea dans les airs, frappé par l'arme de Slipstream. Ce dernier se tint devant Jetstorm, prêt à le défendre.

\- Sales Autobots de…fit Airazor, avant de se jeter sur eux à nouveau.

Mais Slipstream ne s'en démonta pas. Il frappa Airazor dans le visage, le mettant KO au sol. Airazor en fut étourdi quelques instants, mais cela était suffisant pour que les deux Minicons s'élancent sur lui.

\- Où est la grotte ? le questionna Jetstorm, furieux.

\- Notre Maître se trouve à l'intérieur !

Airazor ricana en guise de réponse. Slipstream leva l'arme mais fut violemment projeté en avant, atterrissant un peu plus loin. Jetstorm réalisa qu'il s'agissait de l'autre torpille Decepticon, qui se transforma en Divebomb. Ce dernier ne prit pas la peine de parler et s'élancer sur Jetstorm, tandis qu'Airazor se relevait pour affronter Slipstream.

Le combat ne dura que cinq minutes. Jetstorm lutta comme il pouvait contre Divebomb. Mais ce dernier avait sauté sur ses épaules pour tenter de lui lacérer le visage. Il semblait aussi enragé qu'il ne l'était. Néanmoins, entre plusieurs coups, Jetstorm pouvait apercevoir Slipstream dominer son adversaire, lui plaquant la tête contre l'arbre en faisant une clé de bras.

\- Je vais te couper le bras…lui susurra doucement Divebomb.

Mais ils ne pouvaient pas…autour d'eux, il n'y avait personne. Il n'y avait qu'eux quatre. Jetstorm parvint à se dégager de Divebomb, le balançant au loin à bout de bras. Jetstorm prit de longues inspirations, essayant de reprendre son souffle.

Ce n'était pas le moment de se combattre l'un l'autre…Maître Drift…

Maître Drift avait besoin d'eux…

\- ASSEZ ! s'écria-t-il soudainement.

Cela figea tout le monde instantanément. Slipstream et Airazor maintenaient toujours le poing levé l'un vers l'autre, prêts à frapper. Divebomb haussa un sourcil, surpris.

\- Visiblement, on est dans la même situation ! déclara Jetstorm. Vous, comme nous, avez un maître en péril.

\- Jetstorm…essaya Slipstream.

Son partenaire ne comprenait pas. Les deux Decepticons s'entreregardèrent, l'air incrédule.

\- La priorité est de leur venir en aide. On ne pourra pas les aider si on reste divisés, continua Jetstorm.

-…Parce que tu crois que nous avons besoin de votre aide ? lui demanda Divebomb. Steeljaw est avec nous ! Son équipe aussi.

-Oui…renchérit Airazor. On va récupérer Drift comme otage et on va vous réduire en pièces.

Jetstorm ne s'en démonta pas. Il fixa Divebomb avec un sourire confiant.

\- Pourquoi avoir besoin d'un otage ? Steeljaw n'a plus de solution ?

\- Hé ! s'énerva Airazor. C'est pour vous att-

\- Tais-toi ! lui cria son camarade.

Mais Jetstorm avait déjà bien compris. Ils avaient capturé Maître Drift pour attirer Bumblebee et son équipe dans un piège. Il hocha la tête.

\- Dans ce cas, amenez-nous près de la grotte. Qu'on puisse rejoindre notre maître, dit Jetstorm. De cette façon…vous posséderez plus d'otages.

\- Et pourquoi ne pas vous faire mordre la poussière ? fit Divebomb, lui adressant un sourire tordu.

\- Oh mais vous pourrez le faire quand nous serons vos prisonniers. Nous n'avons aucune chance face à vous sept. Vous pourrez nous torturer comme bon vous semblera.

Airazor et Divebomb s'échangèrent un regard. Pas de doute, cela les tentait.

\- Ok…suivez-nous, fit Divebomb.

\- Mais à mon avis, ne vous attendez pas à ce que votre Maître soit entier…Notre boss a sûrement déjà nettoyé la scène de crime, ricana Airazor.

Là-dessus, il avait confiance. Drift était fort…s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, les Minicons l'auraient su. Tandis qu'ils suivaient leurs ennemis, Slipstream lui donna un coup d'épaule, lui murmurant.

-Que fais-tu ? Es-tu fou ?

\- …Ne t'inquiète pas, souffla Jetstorm. Tout ira bien.

Même s'ils ne pourraient pas faire grand-chose à trois contre sept, ils n'étaient pas seuls. Dès l'instant où ils perçurent l'équipe de Steeljaw au loin, Jetstorm devina que Slipstream avait compris.

* * *

\- Il faut qu'on déplace l'arbre, dit Drift en se relevant.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient certains que la tempête s'était arrêtée, il ne fallait plus qu'ils tardent. Près de lui, Fracture ne fit aucun geste, le regardant œuvrer. Il soupira, le remerciant mentalement de son aide généreuse. Peu importe. Il sortirait…

Et en mains, il gardait une paire de menottes. Dès l'instant où ils seraient libérés, Fracture serait en état d'arrestation.

Ils pourraient revoir ses élèves…

Malheureusement, il avait beau y mettre toutes ses forces pour le soulever, il n'y arrivait pas. Il serra les dents, redoublant d'effort. Durant cinq minutes, malgré la douleur dans ses doigts, l'arbre ne bougeait toujours pas.

Au final, il laissa retomber le poids, reprenant son souffle.

\- Tu n'es vraiment pas d'une grande aide, s'adressa-t-il à Fracture.

Le Decepticon pouffa.

\- Oh mais te regarder faire est plutôt attrayant. Cela me distrait, de te regarder te débattre.

\- Tu comptes rester ici toute l'éternité ?

Fracture secoua la tête.

\- Non, bien sûr que non. Comme si j'allais perdre mon temps avec toi…

\- Alors, dans ce cas, aide-moi !

\- J'ai mal à la jambe ! lui rappela Fracture, articulant bien sur chaque mot. Comment puis-je faire ? Je ne peux même pas me mettre debout, même pas à cloche-pied. Comment veux-tu que je t'aide à le soulever ?

Drift ne répondit rien. Il admettait que pour une fois, le Decepticon avait raison. Il jeta un œil à sa jambe. Le garrot était trempé d'energon. Drift se rassit par terre, essayant de garder son calme.

-…Tu as un plan ?

\- Ah oui, lequel ?

\- Tu m'as dit tout à l'heure que tu pouvais « faire sauter cet arbre » ! Alors, vas-y ! Montre-moi !

\- Tu rigoles ? J'ai dit cela pour t'empêcher de me prêter assistance et…

Fracture s'interrompit. Il fixa Drift, éberlué.

\- Quoi ?

\- Mes gadgets, répondit Fracture. Passe-les-moi.

\- Tu rêves.

\- Passe-les-moi, répéta-t-il, le ton plus sérieux. Je sais comment nous sortir d'ici !

Tout de suite, Drift comprit. Néanmoins, malgré l'initiative de Fracture, il ne les lui donnerait pas. il s'accroupit pour ressortir les gadgets, qu'il avait caché derrière un rocher. Il se tourna vers Fracture, les lui montrant.

\- Bien. Donne-les-moi.

\- Non. Dis-moi comment ça marche.

\- Espèce de sale…

Il le foudroya du regard. Mais Drift en demeura impassible.

\- Montre-moi comment cela marche. Sinon, on ne sort pas. De toute façon, dans ton état, tu ne peux rien faire…

Ce n'était pas bon signe, pensa Drift amèrement. Mais il ne dit rien. Il ne souhaitait pas agiter le Decepticon davantage.

Fracture serra les dents. A contrecœur, il finit par obéir.

\- Bon. Tu es intelligent ? Tu vois l'espèce de bidule rouge qui ressemble à une…

\- Oui, je sais ce qu'est une bombe. Merci, Fracture.

\- Tu vas le placer au-dessus du tronc, le plus loin possible. Et ensuite, tu prends le détonateur. C'est le machin violet sombre avec un bouton noir. Tu as juste à appuyer dessus. Faut pas avoir fait des études dans l'armée pour comprendre les choses les plus simples.

\- Tais-toi. Moi, je n'en ai pas besoin pour mes affaires.

C'était une pique qu'il jugeait enfantine mais pour l'heure, cela lui faisait du bien. Il s'exécuta et, suivant les directives de Fracture, il plaça la bombe au-dessus du tronc, la maintenant bien en équilibre pour qu'elle soit stable. Ensuite, une fois qu'il en fut suffisamment certain, il s'éloigna avec hâte. Il jeta un œil vers le Decepticon violet. Ce dernier était suffisamment hors de portée, même s'il n'avait aucune idée de l'étendue des dégâts que la bombe causerait. Mais le Decepticon semblait serein. Drift poussa une inspiration avant d'actionner le détonateur.

Dans un bruit fracassant, la bombe explosa dans un nuage de fumée. Drift détourna la tête, fermant les optiques pour se protéger. Malheureusement, il avala un peu de fumée et se mit à tousser bruyamment. Il se risqua à ouvrir les yeux. La fumée se dissipait lentement, mais il parvint à discerner la silhouette de Fracture. Il s'approcha de lui, mais le Decepticon semblait calme, comme s'il n'était pas affecté par ce qui venait de se produire.

\- Tu as réduit le tronc de moitié, dit-il en croisant les bras. Cela devrait être plus facile pour toi si tu as de la force.

Drift nota qu'ils pouvaient discerner l'extérieur, malgré que le tronc leur bouche toujours l'entrée. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement. C'était une victoire. Maintenant, c'était fini…

\- Hé ! Vous êtes malades ? cria soudainement une grosse voix.

Drift écarquilla les yeux. Dehors, il put apercevoir des silhouettes se déplaçant. Soudain, l'une d'elles s'arrêta et deux yeux rouges apparurent dans sa vision, le fixant de derrière le trou. Drift eut un mouvement de recul.

Thunderhoof.

Fracture se mit à rire.

\- Désolé, Thunderhoof. Une erreur de timing. J'avais trop envie d'essayer mes gadgets pour combattre l'ennui.

Il adressa un sourire victorieux à Drift. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils.

Ce n'était pas encore fini.

\- Boss ! entendit-il une voix. Boss !

Drift serra les poings. Un bruit de mouvement s'effectua. Visiblement les autres Decepticons se mettaient à plusieurs pour dégager l'entrée. Le samouraï se plaça en garde, prêt à bondir.

Soudain, il les entendit.

\- Maître !

\- Maître Drift !

\- Taisez-vous, les otages !

Jetstorm…

Slipstream…

Ils les avaient pris en otage. Ses élèves s'étaient également fait capturer ? Il se retourna brusquement vers Fracture. Le Decepticon semblait s'en moquer.

\- Dis-leur de les relâcher !

\- Et pourquoi cela ?

Puis, l'arbre disparut de son champ de vision. Steeljaw et sa bande se tenait devant eux. Drift chercha rapidement ses élèves du regard.

Il les trouva, encadrés de Clampdown et des deux Minicons de Fracture. Ces derniers se précipitèrent vers leur maître.

\- Maître !

\- Primus, boss ! Tu es blessé !

\- Maître Drift…fit Jetstorm avec un sourire.

Drift voulut les rejoindre mais sa route fut barrée par Steeljaw, qui lui offrit un rictus diabolique.

\- Au moins, de cette façon, vous serez tous réunis…

Il agrippa la gorge de Drift. Le samouraï toussa, essayant de se débattre. Près d'eux, il entendit Slipstream crier.

\- MAITRE DRIFT !

\- LAISSEZ-LE TRANQUILLE !

Steeljaw se rapprocha de lui pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

\- Fais un seul geste pour t'échapper et je les tues tous les deux. Compris ?

\- Boss ! cria Airazor.

Ses élèves avaient peur. Drift foudroya Steeljaw du regard, mais c'était peine perdue. Il était hors de question qu'ils les laissent s'en prendre à eux. A contrecœur, il hocha la tête.

Steeljaw sourit, avant de le relâcher.

\- Bien, dit-il en reprenant son ton poli. Maintenant, vous allez nous suivre bien gentiment. Avec trois otages, Bumblebee n'a aucune raison de ne pas se plier.

\- Oh mais je suis là, Steeljaw.

Tout le monde se retourna brusquement. Drift esquissa un léger sourire en entendant cette voix. Bumblebee et son équipe se tenaient à quelques mètres d'eux, les armes braqués sur les Decepticons.

\- Vous ! s'écria Thunderhoof.

\- Tu vas les relâcher de suite, Steeljaw, dit Strongarm.

\- Comme je m'y attendais !

Le leader des Decepticons en fut ravi. Et avec colère, il s'élança sur le leader. Drift en profita pour foncer sur Clampdown pour le frapper dans le visage et le tenir à distance de ses élèves. Ce n'était pas une vraie menace, mais cela suffit à détourner l'attention de Steeljaw, qui ne put bloquer l'attaque de Bumblebee.

\- Vous allez bien ? leur cria Drift, effectuant un rapide scan pour constater d'éventuels dommages.

\- On n'a rien, dit Slipstream.

\- On est contents que VOUS alliez bien, approuva Jetstorm.

Drift aperçut au loin Sideswipe et Strongarm affronter Thunderhoof ensemble, tandis que Windblade et Grimlock s'occupaient d'Underbite. De son côté, Clampdown essayait de reprendre ses esprits. Drift fut sur le point de prêter assistance à Windblade lorsqu'il entendit un cri strident .

\- Boss !

\- Réponds-nous !

\- Boss !

Comme guidé par l'instinct, Drift retourna dans la grotte.

Fracture était étendu sur le sol, baignant dans son energon, inconscient.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPITRE 13**

Au début, Fracture ne vit rien. Il regarda autour de lui, essayant de deviner où il se trouvait. Mais malgré la puissance de ses optiques rouges qui étaient supposées lui permettre de voir dans le noir, il ne distinguait pas ce qui était à trois mètres de lui. C'était comme s'il était au milieu du néant.

S'il s'agissait du Allspark, ce n'était rien de ce qu'il imaginait. Il avait toujours supposé que cela serait plus…colorié.

Puis soudain, Drift apparut en face de lui. Fracture haussa un sourcil.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

Drift ne répondit pas. Il gardait toujours son air sérieux. S'il venait pour lui faire la morale, il allait être servi. De toute façon, cela ne changerait pas de d'habitude.

Pour autant, Drift ne fit rien de tout cela. Il s'avança seulement vers lui, d'un pas lent. Fracture crut qu'il souhaitait se battre et immédiatement, il dégaina son épée de son poignet, prêt à parer.

\- C'est ce que tu veux, Drift ?

Il pouvait tenir debout. Il ne ressentait aucune douleur par rapport à sa jambe qui était en miettes. Fracture supposait qu'il devait se poser davantage de questions, mais il était comme dans un état de transe. Comme si ses circuits étaient déconnectés de la réalité alors que la préservation de soi était toujours sa priorité.

Pour autant, il était focalisé sur le bot face à lui. Ils n'étaient plus enfermés dans cette fichue grotte. Il n'était plus dépendant de son ennemi.

Ainsi, il s'élança sur lui, l'épée en avant.

Mais au moment où il porta un coup pour trancher le corps en deux, Drift demeura immobile, ne changeant pas d'expression. Fracture fronça les sourcils, sentant la fureur dominer son être et le frappa de nouveau, visant la tête cette fois-ci.

Mais Drift ne sourcilla même pas. Fracture se rendit compte que l'épée ne faisait que traverser le corps sans aucun effet, comme s'il donnait un coup dans l'eau.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me fais ? BON SANG, MEURS !

Drift ne répondit pas. Fracture ne réfléchissait plus et continua de le frapper encore et encore. Il ne cesserait pas jusqu'à ce qu'il le tue mais Drift laissa seulement échapper un soupir, comme si peu lui importait.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce délire ? Fracture s'énerva de plus belle. Il fallait qu'il meure, même s'il devait le tuer vingt fois !

Puis soudain, Drift lui attrapa le poignet tandis que Fracture visait l'œil. Ce dernier frissonna. Le bras était comme de la glace. Néanmoins, il parvint à afficher un sourire narquois.

\- Enfin, tu te réveilles…Tu te décides à te défendre. Parfait. Les choses intéressantes vont pouvoir commencer.

Mais il ne put terminer sa phrase. Avant même qu'il ne puisse faire un autre mouvement, il fut tiré en avant, le projetant en avant, en direction de son ennemi.

Ses lèvres touchèrent celles de Drift.

Fracture ne put pas mettre un mot sur ce qu'il ressentait. Il haïssait Drift de tout son être, mais la douce sensation fut telle qu'il ne lutta même pas contre l'emprise de son ennemi. Au contraire, il accueillit le baiser avec plaisir. Il était conscient que c'était Drift qu'il embrassait mais il s'en moquait. Fracture laissa ses mains se balader sur la poitrine de son rival, lui caressant le cou et les épaules tandis qu'il ouvrait sa bouche avec hâte pour l'accueillir. C'était si simple de le tuer maintenant, mais il n'avait pas envie que cette sensation se termine.

Il avait tellement envie de plus. Drift se détacha de lui, mais Fracture avait envie de plus. Il lui attrapa le menton pour cueillir de nouveau ses lèvres.

Mais l'instant d'après, Drift disparut.

* * *

Fracture se réveilla dans sa chambre. Il fronça les sourcils, reprenant doucement conscience de la réalité. La véritable réalité. D'un coup d'œil, il observa sa nouvelle jambe, l'ancienne ayant été sectionnée pour la remplacer par celle-ci. Les dégâts étaient trop importants, sa jambe se vidant de son energon. Il n'avait pas eu vraiment le choix. Cela lui faisait toujours mal, mais il pourrait remarcher très bientôt.

Il se souvenait très bien de ce qui était passé. L'équipe de Steeljaw se battant contre celle de Bumblebee sur le champ de bataille. Ses Minicons se précipitant sur lui. Il esquissa un léger sourire. Cela valait le coup. De toute façon, Steeljaw lui aurait demandé de combattre dans son état. Une bagarre ? Il n'en avait pas besoin d'une autre, malgré que ses camarades soient sur le terrain. Il aurait perdu à coup sûr et c'était hors de question de subir une défaite.

C'était la raison pour laquelle il avait arraché son garrot, quitte à ce qu'il souffre d'un mal de chien. A cas exceptionnels, solutions exceptionnelles. Au moins, Steeljaw avait battu en retraite, même s'il devinait que son leader lui en voulait encore.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Il murmura d'entrer. Ce fut Divebomb qui apparut, portant un cube d'energon dans ses bras. Il le fixa d'un air inquiet, mais Fracture ne répondit rien. Il observa le Minicon porter le cube jusqu'à sa table de nuit, ayant des difficultés en raison de sa petite taille.

D'une certaine façon, Fracture trouvait que ce n'était pas déplaisant de se faire chouchouter même s'il aurait préféré autre chose que ses Minicons. Genre une infirmière bot ou autre chose…quelqu'un qui savait faire son job. Il esquissa un sourire qui disparut rapidement dès l'instant où Divebomb se tourna vers lui.

\- Vous allez bien, boss ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Je vais bien, la miniature, répondit Fracture en levant les yeux au ciel.

Divebomb ne releva rien. Probablement était-il habitué. Mais Fracture ne s'en soucia pas. Il n'était pas du genre à se faire prendre en pitié. Le Minicon examina sa jambe avant de reporter son attention sur lui.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Euh…je vous ai entendu…

Fracture leva un sourcil. Divebomb semblait gêné, son regard fuyait pour admirer le sol.

\- Entendu quoi ?

\- Euh…gémir dans votre sommeil, précisa-t-il. Vous sembliez…

Oh non ! Ce rêve ! Il venait de l'effacer de sa mémoire ! Bon sang, mais qu'avait-il bu hier ? Cela devait être du bon ! Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il rêvait de son ennemi. Il rêvait souvent qu'il le tue, quoi de plus normal. Mais ce rêve…

Il avait rêvé qu'il embrassait son ennemi. Un frisson de dégoût lui parcourut l'échine. C'était complètement différent de celle qu'il avait ressenti dans son rêve.

D'une certaine façon, il pouvait y trouver une explication logique. Il avait passé…plusieurs heures à le supporter. Sans compter sa petite blague.

C'était normal de faire ce genre de rêve, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'en avoir honte. Il fusilla Divebomb du regard.

\- Ce n'était rien du tout.

Divebomb n'en semblait pas convaincu. Doucement, le Minicon s'approcha de lui, le fixant avec insistance. Mais dans ses optiques, Fracture pouvait y discerner un semblant de culpabilité.

-…Peut-être que Maître désire du plaisir…

\- Quoi ?

\- …Je suis votre Minicon. C'est…mon rôle, de m'assurer à ce que vous ne manquiez de rien. Je peux faire cela pour vous.

Il semblait prêt à monter sur le lit. Brusquement, Fracture lui donna un petit coup sur la tête. Pas fort, mais c'était suffisant.

\- Tu enlèves cette idée tout de suite ! hurla Fracture. Tu oublies ce qui vient de se passer ! C'est tout !

\- Mais maître…

\- Silence ! Tu es un Minicon ! Tu me sers pour la chasse ! Tu n'es pas un…une prostituée ! cracha-t-il. On travaille ensemble depuis un certain temps ! Je ne vais pas t'utiliser comme ça ! Pour qui me prends-tu ?

Fracture devina que Divebomb semblait soulagé. Il croyait réellement que Fracture accepterait une telle offre ? La colère qu'il ressentait s'accentua.

\- Je ne vais pas m'abaisser à faire ça avec un Minicon ! reprit-il. Allez ! Donne-moi de bonnes nouvelles !

Dès l'instant où il finit sa phrase, la porte s'ouvrit sur Airazor. Ce dernier entra dans la pièce, un peu gêné. Ah non ! Il ne va pas s'y mettre aussi.

\- Steeljaw aimerait que nous capturions un bot…Un nouveau membre pour l'équipe.

\- Un bot ? répéta Fracture, perplexe.

Airazor hocha la tête.

\- Steeljaw m'a donné les coordonnées. C'est un Decepticon et apparemment, sa tête est déjà mise à prix sur le marché. Mais Steeljaw souhaiterait que tu le captures pour lui.

Une chasse ? Les optiques de Fracture s'éclairèrent, une lueur mauvaise apparente dans ses yeux. La partie « mise à prix » l'attira tout de suite.

\- Tu veux dire que c'est une prime ?

\- Euh…cela m'en a tout l'air, Boss.

\- Parfait…

L'excitation le gagna. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il y ait d'autres primes sur le marché après la mise en place d'un Conseil Autobot. Un véritable conseil Autobot. Toutefois, il devait s'attendre à ce que certains Decepticons soient traqués.

Il était un Decepticon et un criminel. Les Autobots le savaient. Il n'était plus le bienvenu sur Cybertron. Mais s'il pouvait obtenir un prix pour une telle capture…Il se ferait sûrement pardonner.

\- Combien propose-t-il pour sa capture ?

\- Steeljaw ? demanda Divebomb.

\- Le conseil.

Les deux Minicons écarquillèrent les yeux.

\- Mais Boss…on a promis à Steeljaw de…

\- Je ne fais rien gratuitement, le coupa Fracture. Si Steeljaw veut ce bot, il devra me donner son prix.

\- Mais il a promis de nous procurer Bumblebee et Drift.

Sûrement, mais tous les plans qu'ils avaient mis en place n'avaient pas fonctionné. Fracture devait admettre que sa conversation avec Drift l'avait réveillé sur certains points. La chasse lui manquait. Les primes lui manquaient. Il se sentait devenir de plus en plus pauvre à chaque instant.

D'accord. Steeljaw lui avait promis la tête de Bumblebee et Drift. Autrement, il n'avait rien à faire avec lui. Mais il ne savait pas si Steeljaw tiendrait réellement sa promesse. Bumblebee était une prime, mais il y en avait d'autres. Et puis, ils avaient laissé Drift s'échapper.

\- Je m'en fiche. Une prime est une prime. Je ne laisserai pas passer une occasion en or. Si Steeljaw veut que le travail soit fait, il devra me proposer un prix au-dessus de ce que propose le conseil.

\- Mais comment allons-nous revenir sur Cybertron ? l'interrogea Airazor.

\- On se procurera un vaisseau.

Celui de Drift, par exemple. Les Minicons ne semblaient pas vraiment convaincus. Fr acture fronça les sourcils.

\- C'était une alliance temporaire. J'ai été loyal. J'ai obéi aux ordres que l'on me donnait. On n'avait nulle part où aller et notre défaite face à Drift m'est restée en travers de la gorge. Mais maintenant, j'estime qu'on perd notre temps ici.

\- Steeljaw ne sera pas ravi, dit Airazor.

\- Je me fiche de Steeljaw. Tu crois qu'il me fait peur ?

Ah non. Il ne lui faisait pas peur. Steeljaw le connaissait suffisamment pour ne pas s'attendre à cette éventualité. De toute façon, ce n'était pas avec lui que leur paradis serait créé.

Il se moquait bien du pouvoir. Il avait un job. Il s'en tiendrait.

\- Cela a toujours été nous trois. Seulement nous trois. Peut-être rencontrerons-nous d'autres Minicons qui serons susceptibles de travailler pour moi. Cela me procurerait d'autres missiles. Mais je ne compte pas travailler plus longtemps pour Steeljaw.

Comme il l'avait dit à Drift, il détestait être sous le contrôle de quelqu'un. Il préférait travailler seul. Subitement, il se leva.

\- Boss ! Votre jambe.

\- Je me sens mieux.

\- Mais vous n'êtes pas en état…

\- Je suis toujours en état pour une prime.

Oui…ce soir, il irait traquer ce bot. Il prétendrait le capturer pour Steeljaw. Mais aussitôt qu'il obtiendra sa tête, il récupérera un vaisseau. Lui et ses Minicons s'enfuiront pour Cybertron vers un avenir meilleur.

Oui…c'était un bon plan.

* * *

 **OOC: Merci à tous pour vos commentaires! Déjà le 13ème chapitre! J'ai décidé de faire un peu du point de vue de Fracture. J'espère que je ne l'ai pas fait trop OOC. En tout cas continuez de m'adresser vos critiques, cela me fait toujours plaisir. Voilou!**


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPITRE 14**

Drift était assis près sur la verdure située près du dépôt de ferraille. Pensivement, il contempla ses élèves s'entraîner. Auprès d'eux, Sideswipe regardaient la télévision avec Russell. Apparemment, il s'agit d'un film de super-héros habituel. Grimlock avait pu convaincre Strongarm de jouer à un jeu de cartes avec lui et Bumblebee scrutait certaines choses sur l'ordinateur de commande centrale avec Fixit et Windblade.

Selon eux, il avait été confiné durant quatre jours. Et le cyclone avait duré toute une nuit. Après que Steeljaw et son équipe se soient enfuis, Bumblebee lui avait posé des questions sur leur base, mais dans la précipitation, il n'avait pas eu vraiment le temps de la localiser.

Son leader avait beau le rassurer que ce n'était pas grave mais pour lui, c'était un échec. Non seulement il s'était fait avoir comme un débutant par un piège Decepticon, mais en plus, il n'avait pas été capable de localiser l'endroit où un gang important de criminels se regroupait. Il aurait dû pouvoir obtenir l'information et à la place, il avait privilégié la survie de sa propre personne plutôt que les besoins de son équipe.

Maintenant, il était de retour. Mais Steeljaw et son équipe traînaient encore dans la nature.

Soudain, il remarqua que ses élèves s'étaient arrêtés. Il ne leur avait pas donné l'autorisation. Toutefois, il comprit que leur attention était focalisée sur l'écran humain.

\- Ouah ! Comment il se bat trop bien ! s'écria Slipstream.

Drift fronça les sourcils avant de se rapprocher.

\- Bah oui qu'il se bat trop bien ! renchérit Russell. C'est Obi-wan quand même.

\- Obi what ? demanda Jetstorm.

\- De Star Wars. L'une des meilleures trames de science-fiction de toute la planète Terre, leur informa le gamin. Même si après vous avoir rencontrés, je l'admets. Je ne suis pas déçu de ne pas vivre dans d'autres univers.

Les deux Minicons ne l'écoutaient pas. Ils se contentaient de fixer l'écran sans rien dire. Drift y aperçut un gars habillé en blanc se battre contre un autre masqué en noir avec des sabres laser.

\- J'aimerais trop me battre comme lui, fit Jetstorm.

A cette remarque, Drift leva les yeux au ciel. Il se racla la gorge et les deux Minicons se détournèrent immédiatement de l'écran pour lui faire face.

\- Vous ai-je donnés l'autorisation d'arrêter votre entraînement ? leur demanda-t-il calmement mais froidement.

\- Pardon, Maître Drift, s'excusa Jetstorm. C'est juste que…

Il le coupa.

\- Je ne veux pas de vos justifications. Tel que je vous connais, vous vous êtes sûrement laissés aller pendant mon absence. Sans entraînement. Sans préparation. N'est-ce pas ?

\- Mais Maître, protesta Slipstream. Nous étions inquiets pour vous.

\- Je m'en moque.

Il s'adressa principalement à Jetstorm.

\- Tu dis que tu souhaites te battre comme lui ? Utilise les moyens pour y arriver. Quoiqu'avec ton niveau, tu auras besoin d'encore plus de temps.

Le Minicon abaissa les yeux. Drift reporta son regard sur l'écran, avant de secouer la tête, désapprobateur.

\- Et puis, ces gamineries…Ces enchaînements…Aucun intérêt. Ce n'est pas comme cela qu'on se bat, même en étant le meilleur guerrier. C'est nul, nul.

\- Mais Drift ! s'écria Russell. Ce n'est qu'un film ! Ce n'est pas la réalité !

\- Alors, dans ce cas, je te prierai de ne pas donner de telles idées dans la tête de mes élèves. Ils sont suffisamment influençables. Ne viens pas aggraver leur cas. Quant à vous, remettez-vous à votre entraînement.

Il tourna les talons. Il n'avait pas besoin de deviner qu'il les avait vexés. Peu importait. Ses Minicons devaient apprendre la dure réalité. Ils ne devaient pas être distraits par ce genre d'enfantillage. Ce n'était pas digne d'un guerrier. Derrière lui, il put entendre Sideswipe souffler : « génial. Il vient de ruiner l'ambiance ».

Il s'en moquait. Drift s'avança dans la direction du groupe de Bumblebee. Manifestement, ils avaient terminé. Lorsque Windblade et Fixit leur remarquèrent, ils s'éloignèrent, prétextant qu'ils avaient quelque chose à faire, le laissant seul avec Bumblebee.

-…Il y a un problème ? interrogea-t-il son leader.

\- Non, bien sûr que non, répondit-il avec un sourire rassurant. Ils sont juste contents de te voir. Ils ne réalisent pas encore que tu es sain et sauf.

Ce n'était pas l'impression qu'il avait. Mais bon. Ils n'étaient pas ici pour être aimé, après tout. Il s'assit près de Bumblebee, prenant son épée pour la nettoyer.

-…Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé dans la grotte ? le questionna Bumblebee.

\- Tu sais ce qui s'est passé, dit Drift. Je t'ai déjà tout dit. Fracture m'a poursuivi, on s'est retrouvés coincés tous les deux.

Il marqua une pause, sans cesser de nettoyer son arme.

\- Vous vous êtes battus ?

\- On n'a pas eu l'occasion. Sa jambe était amochée. Je lui ai fait un garrot.

\- Tu en avais envie ?

Il ferma les optiques. Quelle importance ?

\- Mon envie n'importait pas. J'ai seulement pris la décision qui me semblait être la plus juste, même s'il ne le méritait pas. De toute façon, le tuer dans cet état n'aurait pas été honorable.

Il rangea son arme.

\- Tu penses que j'aurais dû profiter de cette occasion pour le tuer ?

\- Non, dit Bumblebee en secouant la tête. Tu as fait ce qui était juste. Optimus aurait été là, il t'aurait félicité. Donc, je le fais à sa place.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu devrais me féliciter.

Bumblebee se rapprocha de lui.

\- Parce que je sais que c'est ton rival. Ton ennemi de toujours. Il n'aurait pas fait la même chose à ta place.

\- Non, certainement pas.

Il soupira, repensant à leurs conversations dans cette grotte.

\- Au fond, dit Drift, nous ne sommes pas si différents, lui et moi.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- On a le même parcours à peu près. Lui aussi est parti de rien et n'a pas suivi le meilleur modèle.

\- Tu as de la sympathie pour lui ?

Il secoua la tête. Certainement pas.

\- Non. Peut-être un peu de pitié, mais cela n'excuse en rien ce qu'il a fait. Il reste une menace pour nous. On doit l'emprisonner, avec le reste de la bande de Steeljaw.

\- Je comprends.

Bumblebee resta silencieux durant quelques instants, contemplant le dépôt de ferraille autour d'eux. Puis, il esquissa un sourire joueur.

\- Tu sais, je pense que Windblade s'est fait beaucoup de souci pour toi.

\- Ah bon ? fit Drift, s'efforçant de garder le ton nonchalant. Je ne vois pas en quoi.

\- Oh arrête ! Elle te plaît. Ça se voit comme le nez de la figure.

Il détourna le regard, levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps pour ces enfantillages.

\- Après ce que tu as traversé, dit Bumblebee, je pense que tu as besoin d'un peu de repos. Repose-toi, relâche du lest. Elle n'est pas intéressée par Sideswipe donc, ne t'en fais pas.

Il se redressa, s'apprêtant à quitter le terrain pour rejoindre ses élèves. Mais alors qu'il s'éloignait sans répondre, Bumblebee ajouta :

\- Drift. On s'est fait beaucoup de soucis pour toi. Tu es un membre de notre équipe. Ne l'oublie pas.

Drift ne s'arrêta pas. Il se tourna simplement en sa direction, lui adressant un vague sourire avant de continuer son chemin.

* * *

Le soir, Drift profita de l'absence de ses Minicons pour s'asseoir sur une petite colline, à l'extérieur de la forêt mais non loin du dépôt de ferraille. Dans l'herbe, il admira le soleil couchant. La lumière du jour lui avait manqué durant sa captivité. Le temps était relativement calme après un tel cyclone, mais il n'était pas expert de la météorologie de cette planète. Mais il devait admettre. Les couchers de soleil étaient beaucoup plus fascinants sur Terre que sur Cybertron.

Soudain, il entendit des pas derrière lui. Il se retourna brusquement, mais il se détendit lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il ne s'agissait que de Windblade. Cette dernière lui sourit.

\- Ça va ? le questionna-t-elle avant de s'asseoir près de lui.

\- Oui. On fait avec.

Il n'avait pas envie de paraître faible devant elle. Il reporta son regard sur l'horizon. Pour peu, ils se seraient crus dans ces bêtises que les humains regardaient. C'était quoi déjà ? Les films à l'eau de rose ? Oui, c'était sûrement cela. Mais bon. Lui et Windblade étaient seulement alliés alors…

\- Tu ne viens pas ? demanda-t-elle. Denny fait un barbecue.

\- Un barbecue alors qu'on se nourrit d'energon ? remarqua-t-il, amusé.

\- Il veut bien faire. Et puis, tes élèves te réclament.

Il secoua la tête.

\- Oh non. Ils savent que j'ai besoin de temps pour moi, pour méditer.

A peine finit-il cette phrase qu'il se traita mentalement d'imbécile.

\- Oh, fit soudain Windblade. Je m'excuse de t'avoir dérangé.

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. J'apprécie ta présence…

Il enchaîna tout de suite.

-…pas comme celle de Sideswipe qui ne ferme pas son clapet.

\- Haha, pouffa-t-elle. C'est clair que des fois, il exagère. Mais c'est un bon gars, au fond.

\- Un bon gars qui n'a d'yeux que pour toi.

\- Pff. Il sait que je ne suis pas intéressée. Mais il est persistant.

Elle marqua une pause.

\- Cela lui passera.

\- Je doute.

\- Jaloux ?

A cette remarque, il ne répondit rien. Windblade haussa les épaules.

\- C'est seulement une plaisanterie. Ne le prends pas à cœur.

Mais elle avait mis un doigt sur quelque chose. Il avait honte de se l'avouer. Mais oui…peut-être qu'au fond, était-il un peu jaloux de Sideswipe. Même si sa présence ennuyait Windblade, il arrivait davantage à lui parler. Beaucoup plus que lui.

\- N'hésite pas à me le dire s'il t'importune, dit-il soudainement.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Il faut juste le maîtriser. Et je pense que Strongarm le fait déjà pour moi.

C'était vrai. Une des qualités qu'il appréciait le plus chez Windblade était qu'elle n'avait besoin de personne pour la défendre.

Elle n'avait pas besoin d'un homme.

\- Je t'admire, fit Windblade.

\- De quoi ?

\- Tu agis presque normalement après avoir été capturé par les Decepticons et avoir été coincé dans une grotte avec l'un d'eux.

\- Fracture n'était pas vraiment une menace dans son état.

Il marqua une pause.

\- De toute façon, nous avons déjà été tous retenus en otage par nos ennemis. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de gâcher notre temps à ressasser le passé.

\- Tu n'es pas du genre à montrer tes émotions.

\- Jamais. C'est ce que j'ai appris.

Il sentit la main de Windblade toucher la sienne. Il fit semblant de ne pas le remarquer.

\- Il y a des circonstances qui font qu'on a besoin de se lâcher. Donc, si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là pour toi.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin.

Immédiatement, il regretta ce qu'il venait de dire. Windblade approuva de la tête avant de se relever, se détachant de lui.

\- Je vais rejoindre les autres.

\- Attends.

Windblade se retourna. Il s'était levé.

Peut-être que Bumblebee avait raison…peut-être qu'elle avait raison. Peut-être avait-il besoin de lâcher du lest après ce qui s'était passé. Il s'était emporté injustement contre ses élèves, alors qu'ils n'avaient rien fait.

Cela avait été lui qui leur avait demandé de rester en arrière.

Il reprit la main de Windblade, l'attirant vers lui.

Au fond, il avait toujours gardé ses sentiments pour lui-même. Parfois, peut-être était-ce trop douloureux à porter…

Il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Windblade, l'embrassant profondément. Au début, il n'y eut aucune réponse. Mentalement, il crut qu'il avait fait une erreur et s'apprêtait à se détacher lorsque des bras se nouèrent autour de son cou.

Cette dernière ne mit pas longtemps à répondre. Sa langue demanda l'accès, ce que Drift lui accorda. Rapidement, le baiser devint rapidement plus passionné. Malgré toutes les émotions alimentant actuellement ses circuits, Drift caressa son corps doucement, sans aucune insistance. Windblade gémit, se sépara de lui avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois, toujours de façon aussi intense. Les deux se rassirent dans l'herbe, sans jamais couper court au baiser.

Mais jamais il ne pleurerait. Jamais. Pleurer était un aveu de faiblesse. Et ses élèves l'apprendront.

Il ne pleurerait jamais à cause de Fracture.


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPITRE 15**

« - Evitons d'en parler, d'accord ?

Drift et Windblade se relevèrent, s'époussetant pour enlever l'herbe sur leurs corps. Windblade lui adressa un sourire malicieux, mais ne répondit rien. Autour d'eux, le ciel s'était assombri. Drift était incapable de dire combien d'heures s'étaient écoulées, mais il s'en moquait. Tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient de la colline, il attrapa naturellement la main de Windblade, la serrant dans la sienne.

\- Ils finiront par le savoir, lui fit-elle remarquer.

\- Je préfère que ce soit le plus tard possible.

\- Peur de la réaction de Sideswipe, n'est-ce pas ? Et de celle de tes Minicons ? Peur qu'ils sachent que leur Maître sorte avec l'envoyée de Primus ?

Windblade avait mis les mots sur ses sentiments. Toutefois, il n'était pas habitué au terme « sortir avec quelqu'un. » C'était une expression très humaine. Sur Cybertron, ils parlaient davantage de liens par le spark. Mais dans leur situation actuelle, ils ne l'étaient pas. Loin de là.

Ils étaient simplement devenus plus que des alliés. Et pour être honnête, Drift avait peur de suivre le conseil de Bumblebee. Toutefois, après ce qui venait de se produire, il ne pouvait empêcher la chaleur qui animait son spark.

Quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis très longtemps, s'il l'avait déjà ressentie une fois.

\- Tu sais, dit Windblade tandis qu'ils marchaient, il ne faut pas avoir peur. Un de ces jours, tes Minicons trouveront quelqu'un aussi. Et Sideswipe va s'habituer…Strongarm sera là pour lui.

Il le permettrait à ses Minicons que lorsqu'ils seront prêts. Néanmoins, il préféra ne rien commenter à ce sujet.

\- Tout semble si facile pour toi.

\- Non. C'est juste qu'après la guerre, et surtout lorsqu'on est envoyé de Primus, tout devient beaucoup plus fugace. Nous ne serons pas les premiers ni les derniers.

Elle avait raison. Peut-être était-ce lui qui se prenait trop la tête. Ils avaient seulement passé un bon moment entre deux missions. De plus, il ne devait pas redouter les autres…Ils seront certes surpris, mais il espérait que cela ne changerait rien entre eux.

Il espérait également que cela ne contrarierait pas son travail d'équipe avec Windblade. Néanmoins, cette dernière n'ajouta rien. Ils remarquèrent qu'ils étaient proches du dépôt de ferraille. Elle se contenta de le tirer vers lui pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois, ce qu'il rendit avec beaucoup de plaisir. Puis, il lui lâcha la main. Elle murmura qu'ils n'en avaient pas fini, avant de se rapprocher du groupe.

Tels qu'ils s'y attendaient, Denny était en tenue de cuisinier, faisant griller des merguez au barbecue. Une odeur légère de brûlé les accueillit. Drift ne releva rien et s'assit près de Bumblebee. Denny ricana, essayant de jongler avec la nourriture.

\- Où étiez-vous passés ? lui demanda-t-il. On vous attendait ! Surtout que c'était pour toi que j'ai organisé ce barbecue, Drift !

\- Pour moi ? répéta-t-il, un peu surpris.

\- - Eh oui ! On fête le fait que tu sois en vie !

Pourtant, il leur avait fait perdre la chance de capturer les Decepticons. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il y avait à fêter. Néanmoins, Bumblebee lui adressa un clin d'œil.

\- Oh, je pense que Drift avait besoin de rester un peu seul pour avoir les idées claires.

\- Hm. Oui, c'est ça, approuva-t-il.

Windblade pouffa avant d'attraper de l'energon. De son côté, Sideswipe fit la moue.

\- Je voulais en profiter pour passer un peu de temps avec Windblade, moi.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, de la même façon que Strongarm.

\- Elle n'a pas peut-être pas envie de passer du temps avec toi.

\- Oh mais Windblade adore passer du temps avec moi ! Contrairement à toi.

\- Quoi ?

\- Oh, ne me mêlez pas à vos histoires, s'écria Windblade, agacée.

Mais l'énième round entre les deux fut brusquement coupé par Fixit. Ce dernier observait quelque chose sur l'écran de l'ordinateur central et laissa échapper un cri de surprise qui interpella tout le monde.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? lui demanda Slipstream.

Fixit déglutit, scrutant toujours l'écran.

\- Quel est le problème ? répéta Bumblebee.

\- C'est…un autre signal Decepticon. Il est situé à proximité d'une voie aérienne.

\- Encore ? soupira Strongarm.

Bumblebee fronça les sourcils avant de se relever.

\- Dans ce cas, pas de temps à perdre.

\- Oh la barbe ! C'était mon jour de congé, fit Sideswipe.

\- Il n'y a pas de jour de congé, lui rappela Strongarm.

\- Denny et Russell, vous restez ici. Quelqu'un vient avec moi. Les autres restent ici pour les protéger et prévenir d'éventuels traquenards.

Comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle pour lui, Drift se porta volontaire. Mais Bumblebee demeura dubitatif.

\- …Il serait peut-être plus prudent si tu te reposais…

\- Tout va bien, je ne suis pas en sucre, l'assura Drift. C'est mon rôle de te protéger, même si je ne suis plus lié par une dette de vie.

Sideswipe soupira, mais resta silencieux. Le regard noir que lui avait lancé Windblade l'en avait probablement dissuadé. Drift ordonna à ses Minicons de revenir à leur forme de scie circulaire. Les deux obéirent sans question. Puis, alors qu'il se transformait en son mode véhicule, il put entendre Windblade lui crier de faire attention.

\- Pourquoi tu ne le dis pas à moi ? entendit-il Sideswipe.

\- Parce que je suis toujours derrière toi pour te surveiller.

* * *

Bumblebee et Drift ne mirent pas longtemps à se rendre au point localisé. Le leader n'avait posé aucune question à Drift sur ce qui s'était passé sur la colline. Drift l'en remercia intérieurement, surtout que ses Minicons étaient présents. Probablement le savait-il déjà.

Mais alors qu'ils s'approchaient de la voie aérienne abandonnée, ils entendirent des bruits de lame, ainsi que des hurlements stridents. Les deux se transformèrent immédiatement, Bumblebee ayant son revolver à la main et Drift son épée.

\- Restez sur vos gardes, les avertit Bumblebee.

Drift comprit, ne relâchant pas tout de suite ses Minicons. Une fois qu'ils s'étaient suffisamment avancés, l'équipe s'arrêta immédiatement. Ils assistèrent à une scène surprenante. Deux bots qui se battaient. Ou plutôt, un bot qui essayait tant bien que mal de se défendre contre les assauts de l'autre.

Lorsqu'il reconnut l'un des deux combattants, Drift ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de lassitude.

Encore lui, pensa-t-il.

\- LAISSE-MOI TRANQUILLE ! s'écria le bot qui ressemblait à un insecte. Les deux Autobots ne mirent pas longtemps à le reconnaître.

\- Kickback ?

\- Je croyais qu'il était emprisonné, soupira Bumblebee. Steeljaw l'a probablement libéré en s'enfuyant.

Fracture pouffa et, alors que Kickback semblait avoir la possibilité de s'échapper, il le coinça contre un mur d'un seul mouvement sec, sa lame à la main. Ce fut à ce moment précis que les deux Autobots intervinrent ensemble. Tandis que Fracture levait sa lame, cette dernière se retrouva bloquée entre celles des deux épées de Drift. Fracture se retourna. Lorsqu'il le reconnut, il lui montra les dents.

\- Tu es beaucoup sur ma route, ces temps-ci !

\- Tu n'as qu'à te tenir tranquille ! lui rétorqua Drift.

Fracture lâcha Kickback. Mais avant que Drift ne puisse réagir, Fracture recula d'un pas pour lui flanquer un coup d'épaule dans le cou. L'une des piques ornant ses épaules manqua de lui laisser une cicatrice sur la joue mais Drift ne fit pas attention. Les deux se firent face, la colère de Fracture brûlant dans ses optiques rouges.

\- Je me fous que tu aies pris soin de moi ! lui hurla-t-il. Maintenant que ma jambe va mieux, considère que notre trêve est finie !

Drift jeta un œil sur la jambe de Fracture. En effet, il paraissait guéri. Il l'avait probablement changée. Pendant un instant, Drift regretta de s'être inquiété pour lui lorsqu'il l'avait vu évanoui dans la grotte dans une hémorragie d'energon. Le Decepticon relâcha ses torpilles. L'une d'elles se dirigea vers Drift à toute vitesse tandis que l'autre fut projetée sur Bumblebee qui tentait d'attaquer Fracture par-derrière. Drift se servit de son arme pour défier sa trajectoire mais Bumblebee n'eut pas cette chance et fut plaqué au sol par Airazor qui lui lacérait le visage. A son tour, Drift libéra Jetstorm et Slipstream.

\- Allez secourir Bumblebee ! Maintenant !

Les deux Minicons hochèrent la tête.

\- Nous ne vous décevrons pas, Maître ! déclara Jetstorm tandis qu'il se jetait sur Airazor. Slipstream frappa Divebomb dans le visage. Le Minicon lui répondit en lui fauchant les jambes avec ses bras.

Malheureusement, Drift n'avait pas l'occasion d'aider ses élèves. Fracture ne lui laissa aucun répit, attaquant de façon encore plus vicieuse qu'auparavant et ne manquant pas de viser les parties vitales tels que le spark ou la tête. Drift avait beaucoup de difficultés à parer les coups. Dans les optiques de son adversaire, il y discerna une telle haine qu'il ne put s'empêcher d'être à la fois fasciné et terrifié.

\- Je ne suis pas faible ! lui cracha Fracture avant de reculer pour viser sa tête avec la sienne dans un coup de boule.

Drift émit un cri de douleur avant de lâcher son arme, étourdi. Tout fut trouble autour de lui et l'instant d'après, il se retrouva par terre. Il sentit une main sur la poitrine, le plaquant contre le sol. Il fusilla Fracture du regard, qui était penché sur lui.

\- Qu'essaies-tu de te prouver ? parvint-il à lui demander calmement, malgré la douleur à la tête.

Fracture ne lui répondit pas. Il leva l'arme, mais avant qu'il ne puisse la lui planter entre les deux yeux, Drift lui agrippa le bras pour le lui tordre avec force. A son tour, Fracture fut désarmé et Drift parvint à se relever. Le Decepticon essaya de le viser tant bien que mal avec sa lame, mais le samouraï fut capable d'éviter ses coups. D'un mouvement sec, il effectua une clé de bras derrière son dos. Le Decepticon hurla, Drift utilisant tout le poids de son corps pour le plaquer contre le mur. Fracture tenta de se débattre, le visant avec ses pieds, mais Drift demeura inflexible.

\- Assez, lui ordonna-t-il simplement. Tu es en état d'arrestation.

Fracture se débattit encore plus violemment, mais Drift renforça sa poigne pour lui montrer qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Petit à petit, le Decepticon cessa. Probablement avait-il pensé que la lutte était inutile. Drift lui souffla.

\- C'est bon ? Tu t'es calmé, maintenant ?

\- Va te faire foutre.

Il esquissa un sourire perfide.

\- Admets-le. Tu aimes bien te coller à moi, non ?

\- Si c'est pour t'empêcher de nuire à autrui…

\- Tu sais que je finirais toujours par m'enfuir.

\- Oh je ne crois pas, Fracture.

Soudain, il entendit un bruit strident. Croyant que Bumblebee était en situation de détresse, Drift risqua un œil pour observer ce qui se tramait derrière lui, sans pour autant relâcher son emprise sur son ennemi. Le doute apparut dans son esprit. Il n'avait pas ses menottes sur lui. Si Bumblebee était en difficultés, il ne pourrait pas le secourir tout en sécurisant Fracture.

Ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voix.

Bumblebee avait déjà menotté Kickback, mais son flingue était braqué sur un nouvel arrivant. Un bot qu'il ne connaissait pas. Ce dernier était d'un métal blanc, une armure verte et deux cornes rouges de chaque côté de son casque. Son apparence rappelait vaguement celle d'un squelette humain mais Drift payait surtout une particulière attention au bazooka qu'il tenait à la main avec facilité.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? dit Bumblebee.

\- Je suis Death's Head. Vous avez déjà entendu parler de moi, n'est-ce pas ? dit le Bot d'une voix grave et sinistre.

Drift pouvait sentir qu'il avait également attiré l'attention de Fracture. Prudemment, il se retourna, gardant le Decepticon en joue devant lui. Fracture ne réagit pas, fixant le dénommé Death's Head.

\- Euh non, dit Bumblebee. Que faites-vous ici ?

\- Je viens pour sa tête, dit l'inconnu en désignant Kickback.

Drift put observer Fracture serrer les poings.

\- Vous êtes également un chasseur de prime ? continua Bumblebee.

\- Non. Je suis juste un agent de paix freelance.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce clown ? pensa Drift. Comment cela « agent de paix » ?

\- Agent de paix freelance ? répéta Fracture. VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE ! TU ES UN CHASSEUR DE PRIME TOUT SIMPLEMENT, AVOUE-LE !

\- Silence !

\- Peu importe les termes que vous employez, fit Death's Head. Je suis venu pour lui. Et vous me le donnerez.

Bumblebee échangea un regard avec Drift. Ils n'en avaient pas fini, apparemment. Son leader ne se démonta pas.

\- Ce Bot est un Decepticon et est en état d'arrestation. Il n'ira nulle part ailleurs qu'avec nous.

\- Quel dommage ! Je pensais qu'entre citoyens civilisés, on pouvait discuter. Mais tant pis.

Et d'un seul geste, Death's Head braqua le bazooka dans leur direction et appuya sur la gâchette. Drift fut contraint de lâcher Fracture pour s'abaisser au sol et éviter le projectile. Avec hâte, il vérifia si Bumblebee et ses Minicons n'étaient pas blessés. Le premier se releva et tira sur le bot à répétition et ses deux élèves avaient lâché leurs adversaires pour s'aider mutuellement. Ils n'avaient rien. Drift attrapa son épée, déterminé à assister son leader. Mais malheureusement, il ignorait les capacités de combat de Death's Head. Tout de suite, il rappela ses Minicons avant de s'élancer sur lui.

Mais Drift avait à peine levé son épée que le bot l'avait déjà remarqué. Death's Head leva la jambe pour le propulser au loin, le faisant atterrir contre le mur.

\- Maître !

\- Vous allez bien ?

Drift serra les dents, encaissant la douleur. Il reprit son épée sans répondre et commença à engager le combat, tandis que Bumblebee se rapprochait pour le viser par-derrière. Malheureusemet, Death's Head n'était pas un amateur du combat au corps-à-corps. Malgré le fait qu'il n'avait pas d'épée, il bloqua aisément les coups de Drift. Le samouraï dégaina sa deuxième épée, mais avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de l'utiliser, Death's Head porta un coup suffisamment puissant qui brisa la moitié de la lame.

\- Ha…n'es-tu pas le dénommé Deadlock, n'est-ce pas ?

\- MON NOM EST DRIFT !

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus qu'il fut déjà plaqué au sol. Death's Head plaça un pied sur sa poitrine pour l'empêcher de se relever.

\- Dommage que tu ne sois plus chez les Ronins. Tu aurais eu plus de chance face à moi.

Puis, il pointa son bazooka sur lui, la lueur rouge braquée sur lui. Drift essaya de se débattre mais c'était peine perdue. Sans réfléchir, il relâcha ses Minicons, les envoyant hors d'atteinte de Death's Head.

\- MAITRE ! les entendit-il crier.

Mais avant même qu'il ne sente le coup du bazooka lui transpercer le spark, Death's Head hurla de douleur, lâchant son arme. Drift put discerner de la fumée émanant de son dos.

Une bombe. Il pivota son regard sur le côté. Fracture avait un détonateur à la main, un sourire mauvais victorieux.

Depuis quand il… ?

Drift ne réfléchissait plus. Il parvint à envoyer un coup de pied dans la jambe de Death's Head. Cela ne rata pas. Il fut renversé sur le sol et Bumblebee se jeta sur lui pour le menotter.

\- Chasseur de prime, tu parles ! s'écria Fracture. Tu fais honte à ma profession ! Allez, retourne jouer aux billes !

Drift se releva, reprenant son souffle tandis que ses Minicons accouraient vers lui.

Il ne croyait pas à ce qui venait de se passer.

Fracture venait de le sauver ? Prudemment, Drift reprit son épée avant de s'avancer vers son rival. Le sourire de ce dernier ne disparaissait pas. Au contraire, il s'agrandissait.

\- …Pourquoi ? articula-t-il.

\- Oh, je t'en prie, Drift ! Tu l'as vu, ce minable? Il était battu d'avance. Je me suis seulement débarrassé d'un rival. Eh oui. Jouer à la déloyale simplifie la vie.

\- …Je ne trouve pas cela bien. Mais merci.

Drift n'arrivait pas à comprendre ses raisons. Il aurait pu les laisser s'entretuer…à moins qu'il n'ait considéré être redevable d'une dette de vie ?

Il n'y croyait pas. Mais si c'était le cas, à contrecœur, Drift admit que Fracture venait de la régler.

Son rival se rapprocha. La situation était trop étrange pour lui. Jamais il n'avait envisagé que les deux soient un jour du même côté.

\- …Je dois t'arrêter, Fracture.

\- Eh bé. Cache ta joie. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que je viens sauver quelqu'un.

\- Tu n'y étais pas obligé.

Soudain, Drift sentit une main sur sa joue. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, réalisant qu'elle appartenait à Fracture. Ce dernier rapprocha son visage du sien.

S'il s'agissait encore d'une mauvaise blague…

\- Je t'ai dit, Drift…je serai celui qui te placera dans ta tombe. Je ne vais pas laisser ce privilège à quelqu'un d'autre, surtout à ce clown.

Sa main le caressa. Drift essaya de rester imperturbable.

\- Tu m'appartiens, continua Fracture. A moi et à personne d'autre.

Puis soudain, Drift sentit une intense douleur sur le côté. Sans temps d'attente, il s'écroula sur le sol.

\- Maître !

Face à lui, Fracture tenait un Taser à la main. Toutefois, il recula pour éviter des lasers tirés de la direction opposée. Bumblebee était revenu au combat. Son leader se plaça entre eux pour protéger Drift. Néanmoins, Fracture ne cilla pas. Il rappela ses Minicons avant de se transformer en son mode véhicule, quittant précipitamment le champ de bataille avant de disparaître à l'horizon.

\- Quel crevard, soupira Slipstream.

Bumblebee aida Drift à se relever. Ce dernier ne prêta pas attention au mot grossier de son élève. Il était encore sous le choc. Il regarda partout autour de lui.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda Bumblebee.

\- …Je ne vois pas Kickback.

Bumblebee se retourna vers l'endroit où il avait laissé le Decepticon menotté.

Mais à part Death's Head, il n'y avait personne.

\- Oh non.

Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à comprendre.

\- …Il l'a enlevé.


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPITRE 16**

« Fracture a enlevé Kickback ? » répéta Strongarm, perplexe.

Bumblebee hocha la tête. Sideswipe ne semblait pas vraiment affecté. Il se contenta d'hausser les épaules, sans grand intérêt.

\- Bah. Kickback est un Decepticon. Autant le lui laisser.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle, Sideswipe, fit Bumblebee en le fusillant du regard.

\- Surtout qu'il s'agit de Fracture, renchérit Drift. Je sais comment il traite ses « proies ».

Durant toute sa carrière de chasseur de primes, Drift avait déjà eu l'occasion de « libérer » les prix de Fracture afin de les collecter pour lui-même. Il avait toujours estimé qu'il leur faisait une faveur. Il récupérait les bots en mauvais état, leur peinture rayée et roués de coups. L'un d'eux lui avait expliqué que les accès d'humeur de Fracture étaient fréquents et qu'il lui arrivait même parfois de livrer le prisonnier à ses Minicons pour qu'ils « jouent » avec s'il se comportait mal aux yeux de son geôlier.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que Steeljaw compte faire avec lui, soupira Grimlock. A part pour l'utiliser une nouvelle fois…

Ils se souvenaient également de la fois où Kickback avait servi d'appât. Le Decepticon avec la forme d'insecte ne semblait utile seulement pour piéger les Autobots. Mais Bumblebee et Drift étaient d'accord du fait que Steeljaw n'emploierait jamais le même plan deux fois. Surtout si ce plan avait échoué.

Non. Ils avaient une autre hypothèse.

\- Il a parlé de prime, dit Bumblebee. Il était également sacrément hostile envers Death's Head.

\- Et alors ? demanda Sideswipe.

\- Cela peut signifier que Fracture n'a pas capturé Kickback pour Steeljaw. Mais parce qu'il y a un prix sur sa tête.

\- Oui, approuva Drift. Autrement, il n'y aurait pas mis autant de zèle.

Drift ne put pas s'empêcher de penser au sauvetage de Fracture et à ses derniers mots. Bien sûr, Fracture avait fait cela par pur pragmatisme. Peut-être était-il, d'une certaine façon, possessif envers lui. Il était clair qu'il souhaitait garder Drift en vie pour le tuer lui-même, surtout lorsqu'il se remémorait la dispute entre lui et Steeljaw lors de sa capture.

Mais malgré tout…c'était étrange qu'il se soit donné cette peine. Drift n'arrivait pas à déterminer ce qu'il ressentait vis-à-vis de cette situation. Aussi intéressé que cela pouvait être, un sauvetage restait un sauvetage.

\- Mais le Conseil Autobot n'avait pas réformé la chasse ? rappela Strongarm.

\- Ils autorisent toujours le métier de chasseur de prime dans le cas de criminels en fuite mais ils ont interdit certaines pratiques, dit Windblade. Ils ont placé des restrictions par rapport au traitement des prisonniers. Les livrer vivants, aucune torture, des soins si nécessaires…

\- Mais les Decepticons sont toujours acceptés ? demanda Bumblebee.

Windblade hocha la tête.

\- On ne peut pas empêcher les Decepticons d'exercer un métier sur Cybertron. Il faut vivre ensemble. Mais certains avaient été interdits de pratiquer cette profession en raison de leur sadisme.

Drift se souvenait de ce que Fracture disait par rapport au fait que les Decepticons n'étaient plus les bienvenus. Et connaissant le nouveau Conseil, Fracture était probablement déjà sur leur liste noire. Pourquoi prendre cette peine de rompre tout contact avec Steeljaw qui lui accordait une certaine protection et de retourner sur Cybertron où il risquait probablement une lourde peine ?

Etait-ce une façon d'obtenir son ticket d'entrée ? Fracture répétait combien cette vie lui manquait…c'était possible.

\- Mais il est idiot, fit Grimlock. Il n'a pas de vaisseau.

\- Ce n'est pas cela qui l'arrêtera.

\- Mais il voulait ta peau, dit Sideswipe. Celle de Drift aussi.

Oui. Fracture l'aurait tué sans l'intervention de Bumblebee. Ses intentions étaient claires. Drift secoua la tête, essayant de chasser ses doutes. Peu importe ce que Fracture avait fait, cela n'effaçait pas ses crimes. Ils devaient l'arrêter.

Soudain, alors qu'il jetait un coup d'œil à Death's Head, placé dans une capsule de stase, il entendit des bruits de pas précipités. L'équipe se tourna vers Slipstream et Jetstorm qui arrivaient en courant. Drift leur avait demandé de surveiller les environs et manifestement, ils avaient découvert quelque chose. Les deux Minicons s'arrêtèrent face à leur Maître, tentant de reprendre leur souffle.

\- Eh bien ? s'impatienta-t-il.

\- …Il…y a un problème.

\- Quel genre de problème ? s'écria Bumblebee.

\- …Notre vaisseau…il est en activité ! annonça Jetstorm.

\- Quoi ?

Drift et Windblade s'échangèrent un regard alarmé. Drift n'avait pas utilisé son vaisseau depuis qu'ils s'étaient rendus sur Cybertron. Ce dernier était situé à l'autre bout du dépôt de ferraille en inactivité depuis bientôt de nombreux mois.

\- Vous l'avez manipulé ? les interrogea Drift, sévèrement.

\- Non, Maître ! répondit Slipstream sans le regarder. Nous n'y étions même pas entrés. Toutes les lumières se sont allumés d'un coup.

\- Ok ! Tout le monde avec moi ! s'écria Bumblebee en se transformant.

Les autres membres de l'équipe l'imitèrent, Strongarm ouvrant sa portière pour laisser Denny et Russell entrer. Drift rappela ses Minicons avant de suivre son leader, suivi de près par Windblade dans son mode avion.

Le trajet fut rapide mais le vaisseau était déjà en train de décoller lorsqu'ils arrivèrent. Les Autobots réapparurent dans leur mode robot, Bumblebee ne perdant pas de temps à entrer en communication avec Fixit qui était resté en arrière.

\- Fixit ! Fais apparaître un pont pour pouvoir accéder au vaisseau !

Bumblebee lui indiqua les coordonnées, et quelques minutes plus tard, le pont apparut devant eux, les permettant d'entrer à l'intérieur, armes à la main. Même si Drift avait déjà sa petite idée du responsable, ils devaient faire vite avant que le vaisseau ne quitte l'atmosphère.

Tandis qu'ils couraient dans les halls les conduisant à la salle de contrôle, Drift entendit des cris de douleur dans l'une des cellules. Il fronça les sourcils, s'arrêtant devant la porte.

De l'autre côté se trouvait Kickback, attaché étroitement par des cordes aux membres. Ainsi, son intuition avait été la bonne. Lorsque Drift l'examina de plus près, il remarqua plusieurs ecchymoses aux ailes, probablement causés par un Taser. Des marques de griffe étaient apparentes sur son torse et Drift put y constater un peu d'energon émanant d'une des pattes. Tout de suite, il relâcha ses Minicons.

\- Libérez-le ! leur ordonna-t-il avant d'activer le bouton pour ouvrir la porte de la salle de contrôle.

Drift connaissait bien son vaisseau. Il fallait au moins deux personnes pour le piloter. Mais Drift avait beau appuyer sur le bouton à répétition, la porte demeurait close. Près de lui, Grimlock était toujours dans son mode Dinobot.

\- Besoin d'aide ? plaisanta-t-il avant de sauter dessus, utilisant le poids de son corps pour porter un grand coup au centre de la porte. Tel qu'ils s'y attendaient, la porte métallique ne résista pas, Grimlock l'ayant traversé en y laissant un trou géant.

\- …Tu me la répareras, commenta Drift avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur.

Comme il s'y attendait, Fracture et ses Minicons, placés à leurs postes. Le trio se retourna brusquement vers eux. Les Autobots les encerclèrent, armes aux poings.

\- C'est fini, Fracture, lui cria Bumblebee.

Drift croisa le regard de son rival, assis au poste du pilote. Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire narquois. Même s'ils étaient en sous-nombre, il ne semblait pas dépassé par la situation.

\- Rends-toi, insista Drift.

\- Comme si je n'avais pas prévu ce genre d'éventualité, fit Fracture, avant de sortir un détonateur de derrière lui. J'ai placé des bombes sur tout le vaisseau. Essayez seulement de tirer sur moi et je vous fais sauter.

Tout de suite, Bumblebee ordonna à tout le monde d'abaisser leurs armes. Drift en fit de même, ne détachant pas son regard du Decepticon violet. Il avait vraiment l'intention de tous les faire sauter ? Avec lui-même et ses Minicons à bord ?

Il n'avait absolument peur de rien…Fracture était capable de tout pour ne pas admettre la défaite. Le Decepticon fixa ses ennemis, victorieux.

\- Prenez place, Mesdames et Messieurs. Nous allons faire un petit voyage dans l'espace. Au fait, j'aime bien la déco du vaisseau, Drift. C'est juste dommage qu'il n'y ait pas de…

Soudain, Fracture se releva, son détonateur toujours à la main. Il se rapprocha de Drift, l'air incrédule sur son visage. Le samouraï ne comprit pas. Son rival l'observa sur toute les coutures avant de serrer les poings.

\- Où sont tes Minicons ?

\- JE SUIS LIBRE ! s'écria Kickback depuis le hall.

\- Ma prime ! fit Fracture.

Drift s'y était préparé. Il eut le temps d'intercepter le coup que Fracture tenta de lui porter au visage, saisissant son bras avec brutalité pour lui faire lâcher le détonateur. Fracture se débattit pour se libérer tandis que ses Minicons essayaient de lui venir en aide. Etant donné que les postes n'étaient plus occupés, ses camarades se précipitèrent dessus pour reprendre le contrôle du vaisseau.

\- Non ! cria Fracture, essayant de dégainer sa lame. TROUVEZ KICKBACK ! OCCUPEZ-VOUS DES MINICONS !

Jamais ! Drift ne lui laissa pas le temps d'utiliser son arme et le plaqua contre le mur. Du coin de l'œil, les torpilles Decepticon se jetèrent sur Jetstorm et Slipstream qui essayaient également d'assister leur Maître. Malheureusement, ce coup d'œil fut suffisant pour permettre à Fracture de lui envoyer un coup de genou entre les deux jambes. Drift fut jeté au sol, serrant les dents sous le coup de la douleur. Sur le sol, il remarqua que Fracture avait lâché son détonateur. Le Decepticon le remarqua aussi et courut pour le récupérer.

Mais avant même qu'il ne puisse l'atteindre, Drift remarqua que Windblade lui avait barré la route, ses deux épées à la main. Fracture recula, un légère surprise sur son visage. Mais cela ne dura qu'une seconde. Fracture pouffa avant de s'élancer sur son nouvel adversaire.

Drift serra les poings. Il ne devait pas s'en vouloir…mais c'était Windblade qui se battait contre Fracture. A cause de lui. Parce qu'il n'avait pas été prudent. Le détonateur était toujours par terre. Ignorant la douleur, Drift se redressa, s'empressant de le récupérer.

Il récupéra son épée dans le but de revenir au combat lorsqu'il ressentit un violent courant d'air frais derrière lui. Il se retourna et réalisa que durant la bataille, l'un des Minicons qui se battait sur la table de contrôle (il ne saurait dire s'il s'agissait des siens ou de ceux de Fracture) avait accidentellement enclenché le bouton permettant l'ouverture du cockpit. Tout l'équipage poussa un cri de surprise ou de peur et chacun d'entre eux essaya de s'accrocher à ce qu'il pouvait.

\- Fermez ! FERMEZ ! entendit-il Bumblebee crier.

La vision de Drift était trouble. A l'aveuglette, il chercha objet avec lequel se raccrocher. Mais même si la vitesse du vaisseau avait diminué, l'air frappa Drift au visage et soudain, il se sentit glisser sur le sol, se rapprochant de l'ouverture à toute vitesse.

\- Maître ! entendit-il crier.

Autour de lui, tout tournait de façon accélérée tandis qu'il basculait dans le vide. Il crut presque voir la verdure de la Terre au-dessous de lui. Mais heureusement, avant même qu'il ne puisse sentir ses pieds se décoller du sol, sa main parvint à saisir une barre de sécurité située à proximité de la porte. S'y hissant de toutes ses forces, il put se mettre à califourchon sur la barre. Près de lui, quelques nuages épais lui barraient l'horizon.

\- Il faut fermer la porte ! cria Bumblebee une nouvelle fois. Il était accroché lui aussi et essayait tant bien que mal de se rapprocher des commandes.

Drift chercha ses Minicons du regard. Son spark manqua de s'arrêter lorsqu'il aperçut Jetstorm au bord du vide, s'agrippant comme il pouvait à la porte pour éviter d'être précipité à l'extérieur. Divebomb était dans la même situation. Dans quelques secondes, ils lâcheraient.

Sans hésiter davantage et évitant de regarder le vide, Drift bascula pour s'abaisser à sa hauteur, détachant l'une de ses mains de la barre pour attraper son Minicon au même moment où les doigts de Jetstorm se décollaient de son support.

\- AGRIPPE-TOI !

Jetstorm hocha la tête et s'agrippa à son épaule. Près de lui, Divebomb était paralysé par la peur et Drift remarqua des larmes de détresse couler de ses optiques. Il ignorait si c'était pour l'apitoyer. Drift resserra son emprise, mais son choix était fait. Se rapprochant de lui autant qu'il le pouvait, il lui tendit la main.

\- Accroche-toi ! répéta-t-il.

Divebomb n'hésita pas. Il lui attrapa le bras et Drift le posa sur son autre épaule avant de se hisser à la barre à nouveau.

Puis brusquement, l'air disparut. Drift risqua un œil et réalisa que le cockpit s'était refermé. Il adressa un coup d'œil à Sideswipe. Ce dernier avait activé le bouton de fermeture, Slipstream agrippé à son bras.

\- Jetstorm ! fit Slipstream avant de se précipiter vers eux. Vous allez bien ?

Drift poussa un soupir de soulagement. Jetstorm lui adressa un sourire.

\- Oui. Tout va bien. Ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Maître ! cria en même temps Divebomb, descendant de son perchoir.

Fracture était collé contre le mur tandis qu'Airazor courait vers Divebomb pour le serrer fortement dans ses bras. Drift fut un peu surpris de les voir s'étreindre de cette façon, mais se garda de commentaire. Leur Maître fixa Divebomb, bouche bée.

\- Vous allez bien, boss ? l'interrogea le Minicon.

\- …Oui…je vais bien.

Il leva le regard vers Drift une nouvelle fois. Son expression lui était totalement inconnue. La bouche entrouverte, la confusion et l'incrédulité était apparente sur son visage.

Il n'y avait aucune haine. Aucune colère. Aucune intention de nuire…

Non. Drift ne lui connaissait pas cet air.

\- Tout le monde va bien ? s'écria Bumblebee.

\- Oui, oui, dit Windblade.

Fracture fit un signe de tête à ses Minicons. Divebomb et Airazor hochèrent la tête avant de se transformer en torpilles pour se fixer à ses épaules.

Avant qu'ils ne puissent réagir, le mode troies-roues de Fracture leur fit face.

\- NON ! ATTENDS ! cria Strongarm.

Mais avant même qu'ils ne puissent dégainer leurs armes, Fracture s'était déjà enfui par le pont.


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPITRE 17**

Malgré que les températures aient été plutôt douces jusqu'à présent, cette nuit noire fut glacée. Il ne saurait dire quelle était la saison. Selon Steeljaw, ils étaient dans ce que les humains appelaient « l'équinoxe d'automne». La saison avant l'hiver. Après tout, leur leader avait toujours été le plus informé sur cette planète. Ce n'était pas étrange : il comptait y régner. Mais il ne devait pas penser à cela maintenant. Dans son mode trois-roues, Fracture arpentait les routes désertes dans le souci de se trouver un abri. Etant donné qu'il n'y avait pas âme qui vivait, il ne se soucia pas de prendre un passager humain à forme holographique. De toute façon, pourquoi se prendre la tête ? Qu'en avait-il à faire de l'opinion d'humain témoin d'un motocycle se baladant tout seul à la nuit tombée ?

Non. Il avait d'autres soucis à se faire. Personne ne dit un mot de tout le trajet, même s'il pouvait sentir ses Minicons grelotter. Quelques fois, Fracture pensait qu'ils avaient la belle vie. C'était lui qui faisait toute la marche et ses Minicons n'avaient qu'à s'installer confortablement sur ses épaules jusqu'à ce qu'il les relâche. Mais bon. C'était le revers d'être le Maître.

Fracture finit par s'arrêter en après y avoir découvert un dépôt de ferraille. Pendant un instant, il crut qu'il s'agissait de la location des Autobots mais cela n'y ressemblait pas. Il y avait également à proximité un petit garage où il pouvait s'abriter. Après avoir vérifié que la voie était libre, Fracture se transforma de nouveau. Il entra dans le local où d'autres motocycles étaient regroupés côte à côte. Il en poussa un pour s'asseoir et libéra ses torpilles.

Ses Minicons n'attendirent pas ses ordres. Ils savaient très bien ce qu'ils devaient faire. Fracture resta assis pendant que Divebomb fouilla le local à la recherche de couvertures tandis qu'Airazor réglait le chauffage au maximum. Une chance que ces humains avaient installé le radiateur.

Une fois qu'il n'y eut plus rien à chercher, ses torpilles le rejoignirent. Les trois s'assirent en cercle, Fracture sortant de sa poche un gros cube d'energon. Il le posa à côté de lui avant de sortir deux autres cubes, beaucoup plus petits, qu'il tendit à ses Minicons. Cela ne l'enchantait pas de partager mais ils avaient besoin de réserves. Ils burent leur energon jusqu'à ce que Divebomb rompe soudainement le silence.

\- Je ne le voulais pas ! s'écria-t-il.

Fracture se tourna vers lui, fronçant les sourcils. Il lui indiqua d'être plus précis. Divebomb abaissait les yeux. Il semblait être en colère.

\- Je ne voulais pas être secouru par ce déchet d'Autobot ! C'est lui qui est venu me chercher !

Le Minicon jeta son cube dans un mouvement d'humeur. Parfois, Fracture se disait que, de ses deux partenaires, c'était Divebomb qui lui ressemblait le plus. Airazor ne levait jamais la voix et le craignait davantage. Faut dire qu'il était également assez lent d'esprit. Divebomb continua.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il croit ? Que je lui suis reconnaissant ? Tu parles ! Il ferait mieux de se préparer à ce que nous lui réservons ! Je vais lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce ! Il regrettera de m'avoir sauvé la vie !

\- Tu as accepté son aide, lui rappela son Maître, froidement.

Il n'y avait pas pensé depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le vaisseau. Fracture sentit ses poings se serrer. Il avait besoin de frapper quelque chose.

Une nouvelle fois…Drift lui avait sauvé la vie ! Ou plutôt, il avait sauvé la vie de son Minicon. Et cette pensée le rendait furieux.

C'était la deuxième fois…Qu'est-ce qu'il manigançait ?

\- Maître, essaya-t-il de s'expliquer, j'essayais seulement de vous rejoindre…

\- La prochaine fois, évite de demander l'aide d'un Autobot. Surtout l'aide de Drift ! Vous vous rappelez de qui est Drift, n'est-ce pas ? Ou dois-je vous rafraîchir la mémoire ?

\- Non, Maître…dit Airazor, rentrant la tête dans ses épaules.

Ses Minicons pouvaient dire ce qu'ils voulaient mais Fracture avait besoin d'éclaircir certains points. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils perdent de vue leur objectif. Son objectif.

\- Drift est mon rival ! Ma cible ! C'est le bot à abattre en priorité ! Une fois qu'il sera hors de ma route, je serai en mesure de récupérer ce que j'ai perdu depuis longtemps. Les affaires reprendront et je serai riche à nouveau !

Il n'eut pas besoin d'expliquer davantage. Ses partenaires hochèrent la tête sans sourciller.

\- …Compris, Maître, approuva Divebomb, le ton faible.

\- Cela n'arrivera plus…

Oui. Cela n'arriverait plus parce que Fracture allait en finir avec lui. Drift arrêterait de lui sauver la vie. Il lui prendrait la sienne. Son regard croisa celui de Divebomb. Il semblait encore choqué par ce qui venait de se passer. Il le devinait. Divebomb avait toujours un sourire sournois, enchanté de le suivre dans ses missions.

Actuellement, il avait peur. Et Fracture sentit le besoin de rajouter quelque chose.

\- Tu as fait ce que tu pouvais pour survivre. Ensemble, on pourra faire regretter à Drift d'avoir eu cette faiblesse.

A ce moment-là, le sourire de Divebomb revint. Pour être honnête, Fracture ne voulait pas que son Minicon croit qu'il aurait mieux fallu qu'il se jette dans le vide au risque de perdre la vie. Après tout, Fracture avait également usé de l'aide de son ennemi dans cette grotte. De plus, il sentait une perte de motivation de la part de ses partenaires. Une fois encore, son intuition fut juste lorsqu'Airazor lui demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ?

\- Pour l'instant, on se repose, dit seulement Fracture.

\- On ferait mieux de retourner chez Steeljaw, proposa Divebomb.

Vraiment ? Steeljaw n'était pas bête. Il était assez calculateur pour comprendre que Fracture avait essayé de l'abandonner. S'il y retournait maintenant après avoir épuisé toutes ses options, il ne vaudrait pas mieux que ce lâche de Clampdown.

\- A la base, on avait un toit, renchérit Airazor.

\- Silence ! Je réfléchis.

\- Mais maître, répondit Divebomb, on n'y arrivera pas tout seul. Les Autobots nous poursuivent. Sans compter que nous n'avons plus de prime. Et nous n'avons pas de vaisseau.

Un poing fracassant le mur répondit à leurs commentaires. Il leur adressa un œil d'avertissement pour les empêcher de continuer. Mais au fond, Fracture admettait qu'ils avaient raison.

Il avait commis une énorme erreur en anticipant son départ. Quel était le résultat ? Il était coincé sur une planète qu'il détestait, seul avec ses Minicons, sans aide, sans vaisseau, sans prime et bientôt, il serait à court d'energon.

\- ...Demain, on récupérera notre prix…on subtilisera un autre vaisseau.

\- Cela risque d'être compliqué, maître, dit Airazor.

\- ET QU'EST-CE QUE NOUS AVONS D'AUTRE, COMME SOLUTION ? RIEN ! Là, c'est le moment de dire qu'on est dans une situation délicate ! DONC ON SUIT MON PLAN !

\- Mais maître…

Il en avait assez. Il donna un coup de pied dans le cube d'energon que tenait Airazor, le touchant presque. Puis, il explosa.

\- JE N'EN PEUX PLUS DE CETTE PLANETE ! JE NE COMPTAIS PAS Y RESTER DE TOUTE FACON ! SANS DRIFT, NOUS NE SERIONS PAS ICI ! JE SERAIS ENCORE SUR CYBERTRON A PROFITER DE L'ARGENT QUE J'AI GAGNE.

Il marqua une pause. Ses Minicons le fixaient, stupéfiés.

\- OUI ! JE LE DIS ! CYBERTRON ME MANQUE ! MA PLANETE ME MANQUE ! J'EN AVAIS ASSEZ D'ETRE TRAITE COMME UN CHIEN PAR STEELJAW ! JE NE SUIS PAS UN LARBIN DECEPTICON ! JE ME FOUS DE LA POLITIQUE ! TOUT CE QUE JE VEUX, C'EST RENTRER AVEC LA PRIME QUI ME REVIENT !

Brusquement, il se releva pour s'éloigner. Il avait besoin de se calmer. Il avait besoin de recevoir de bonnes nouvelles. Mais quelles bonnes nouvelles avait-il, actuellement ? Rien. La seule chose qu'il possédait était ce garage. Pour peu, il aurait méchamment invité ses Minicons à prendre la porte s'ils n'étaient pas satisfaits des conditions de travail. Mais Fracture avait besoin d'eux pour ses chasses.

Derrière lui, il entendait qu'on le suivait. Il se retourna. Ses Minicons étaient près de lui, leurs cubes encore plein posés au sol. Ils paraissaient inquiets.

Mais pas par rapport à leur situation…

Ils étaient inquiets pour lui, devina-t-il.

\- …On rentrera bientôt, Maître, déclara Divebomb.

\- Oui. Bientôt nous serons de nouveau sur Cybertron, renchérit Airazor. Il ne faut pas vous mettre dans un tel état.

\- Et puis…au moins, nous sommes avec vous.

Oui. Ils étaient chanceux d'être avec lui. Fracture se déraidit, avant de se rasseoir à nouveau. Par la fenêtre, il constatait que le ciel s'était dégagé.

Ils pouvaient apercevoir la lune. L'astre la plus proche qui pouvait les lier à Cybertron.

\- Mais pour l'heure, il faut vous reposer, Boss, lui suggéra Divebomb.

\- …Je sais.

Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut Airazor tendre la main vers Divebomb avant que ce dernier ne fasse un mouvement de recul. Mais c'était inutile d'agir de la sorte.

\- J'ai déjà compris, dit Fracture.

\- Pardon, boss ?

\- Je sais que vous êtes ensemble tous les deux. Vous n'étiez pas vraiment discrets.

Il poussa un long soupir. Les Minicons fixaient leurs pieds. Ils avaient raison d'avoir peur de sa réaction.

Mais aujourd'hui, Fracture n'était pas d'humeur à ça.

\- Ecoutez bien. Je m'en fiche. Ce que vous faites entre vous m'ait complètement égal. Tant que vous continuez à obéir et à exécuter votre job, je ne vous dirais rien.

\- Boss.

\- Non. Vous ne vous mettrez pas entre moi et ma proie. Compris ?

Les deux Minicons hochèrent la tête. Il devinait qu'ils étaient soulagés. Franchement, Fracture n'en avait rien à faire. Peut-être même trouvait-il cela amusant. Il espérait seulement que cela ne nuise pas aux intérêts de l'équipe. A ses intérêts. Il leur adressa un geste et les deux Minicons se transformèrent en torpille, avant de se poser sur ses épaules. C'était l'heure de recharger.

Toutefois, Fracture n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il y avait trop de pensées dans son esprit…la plupart d'entre elles concernaient Drift, malheureusement. Il avait beau effacer son visage de son esprit, il revenait sans cesse. D'un mouvement d'humeur, il donna un autre coup de pied dans l'un des motocycles qui tomba, et bientôt, le reste s'effondra en domino. Peu importe. Ils étaient bons pour la casse.

Finalement, il s'assit. Il sortit l'un de ses gadgets de derrière son dos. Cette fois-ci, il ne s'agissait pas d'un engin de destruction. Il appuya sur le bouton et l'hologramme apparut.

« _Squeezeplay mort ou vif : capturé_ »

« _Skullcruncher mort ou vif : capturé »_

 _« Catilla mort ou vif : capturé »_

 _« Chainclaw mort ou vif : capturé »_

Fracture esquissa un léger sourire. Divebomb lui avait conseillé de faire ce rituel dans les moments de doute. Se concentrer sur tout ce qu'il avait gagné. Regarder ses résultats derrière son écran.

Puis enfin, il cliqua sur une icône. C'était le réseau regroupant les différents chasseurs de prime de Cybertron. Comme il s'y attendait, ils avaient encore diminué. Le Conseil Autobot en avait mis beaucoup sur liste noire, même s'il restait quelques Decepticons…

D'honorables Decepticons, comme ils les appelaient.

Comme Drift. Au final, il repéra son nom dans la liste et cliqua dessus. Sa photo de profil apparut. Comme toujours, l'air solennel et sévère. Pas l'ombre d'un sourire sur son visage, son épée à la main. Fracture le trouvait pathétique. Néanmoins, il prit son temps pour le regarder.

Honorable. Tu parles ! Quel hypocrite moralisateur ! Sous prétexte qu'il l'avait sauvé, il était meilleur que lui ?

Soudain, il remarqua le nombre de primes qu'il avait capturé durant sa carrière. Fracture l'examina. Il en était à 250.

Finalement, Fracture quitta la page pour cliquer sur sa propre photo de profil et comparer les résultats de Drift avec les siens.

Il réalisa qu'il était à 230.

230 !

Il balança son gadget au sol. Bien sûr que Drift avait de l'avance. Il avait pu se déplacer, contrairement à lui qui était resté planté sur Terre.

Il fallait qu'il rattrape son retard. Il fallait l'éliminer. Peu importait les autres, il ne devait pas laisser Drift vivre. Il avait un business. Une réputation en jeu.

Il ramassa son gadget avant de l'éteindre et de le ranger. Puis, son regard se porta sur ses torpilles. Plutôt…sur celle de Divebomb.

D'un geste absent, il caressa la torpille lentement, du bout de la griffe. Divebomb était déjà en train de recharger. Il poussa un soupir avant de se transformer en son mode motocycle.

Demain, ils auraient une longue journée.


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPITRE 18**

Drift sentit qu'on lui secouait l'épaule. Il poussa un grognement, se glissant doucement hors de la recharge. Lentement, il ouvrit les optiques, cherchant du regard la personne qui l'avait réveillé.

Au début, Drift avait cru qu'il y avait un problème et que Bumblebee le réveillait pour lui quémander son assistance. Un nouveau signal Decepticon ou autre chose. Puis, il abaissa le regard et constata qu'il s'agissait de Jetstorm. Drift fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi le réveillait-il en pleine nuit ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda-t-il. Quel est le problème ?

Jetstorm abaissa les yeux. Il semblait mal à l'aise. Pour quelle raison l'était-il ? Il se redressa, craignant le pire.

\- Jetstorm ? Est-ce que Bumblebee a besoin de moi ? répéta-t-il.

\- Non, Maître…tout va bien.

Drift demeura silencieux durant plusieurs minutes, clignant des optiques pour bien revenir à la réalité. Puis, étant donné que Jetstorm ne poursuivait pas, l'inquiétude laissa place à la sévérité. Il croisa les bras, fixant son élève d'un air agacé.

\- Eh bien ? Pourquoi me réveilles-tu au beau milieu de la nuit si tout va bien ?

\- Maître, je…

\- Nous avons eu une rude journée, aujourd'hui. Ce n'est plus l'heure de l'entraînement ou des gamineries. Quand je vous dis de vous coucher-

\- Maître…justement, c'était par rapport à ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui.

Le samouraï s'arrêta. Il n'aimait pas quand on lui coupait la parole mais cette fois-ci, il ne lui en fit pas la remarque.

Oui...Cette journée avait été intense. Pourtant, lui et ses élèves avaient enduré pire que cela. Mais à cause de Fracture, Jetstorm avait failli être éjecté du vaisseau, au risque de mourir.

A leur retour et quand bien même Fracture et Kickback s'étaient échappés, Bumblebee l'avait une nouvelle fois félicité. Pour avoir sauvé une nouvelle fois son ennemi. Mais Drift n'en avait rien à faire. Il ne méritait pas ses félicitations, peu importe ce que son leader lui répétait. Il avait failli le perdre…Il avait failli perdre Jetstorm.

Et amèrement, Drift pensa qu'il aurait dû agir autrement plutôt que de laisser ses Minicons seuls avec l'ennemi.

\- …Que veux-tu ?

\- Je voulais…vous remercier de m'avoir sauvé, tout à l'heure, dit Jetstorm avant de s'incliner. Je sais que j'aurais dû m'en sortir tout seul.

Pendant un instant, Drift eut envie de lui dire de ne pas le remercier mais il demeura muet. Jetstorm continua.

\- J'ai été arrogant. Je croyais être prêt…Quand vous aviez disparu après avoir été kidnappé par les Decepticons, je pensais que rien ne pourrait m'arrêter. Je voulais vous retrouver et je souhaitais affronter tous ceux qui se seraient mis en travers de mon chemin. Surtout Fracture et ses Minicons…ce sont les responsables. Ils ont toujours été les responsables.

Drift hocha la tête. Oui. Son passé avec Fracture était une part importante de sa vie. Il ne le niait pas. Ses Minicons le servaient depuis assez longtemps pour le savoir. Fracture et ses sbires les avaient mis en danger de nombreuses fois. Et à chaque fois qu'ils s'en sortaient, les Decepticons promettaient vengeance. Et cela ne cesserait jamais de continuer jusqu'à ce que Drift l'arrête pour de bon.

Pour autant, le regard que Fracture lui avait adressé avant de s'échapper était on ne peut plus clair. Il n'y avait pas de gratitude. Pas de reconnaissance ou alors, quelque chose qui s'en rapprochait dangereusement. Que signifiaient ces sentiments pour Fracture, après tout ?

Toutefois…l'indifférence, la nonchalance qu'il avait toujours arborée avait disparu. Même s'il méprisait Fracture, en tant que rival, en tant que Decepticon, en tant que personne, il l'avait toujours respecté. Le respect de l'adversaire durant les combats. Il n'avait jamais joué à la déloyale avec Fracture, au contraire de ce dernier.

Ce regard…peut-être avait-il cru voir une once de respect de la part de son rival vis-à-vis de lui. Peut-être que ses sentiments n'étaient pas à sens unique.

\- …J'avais peur pour vous, Maître, continua Jetstorm. Je sais que vous nous répétiez de ne jamais avoir peur. Mais Slipstream et moi…si quelque chose vous arrivait, nous ne savons pas ce que nous deviendrions.

Il marqua une pause.

\- J'avais la vengeance en tête…et à cause de moi, nous avons perdu l'opportunité d'arrêter Fracture une bonne fois pour toute.

\- Jetstorm. Tu n'y es pour rien.

Drift s'assit en position de seiza. Son élève l'imita, se positionnant face à lui. Le samouraï se racla la gorge.

\- Je ne te demandais rien, Jetstorm. Seulement de suivre mes ordres. Vous êtes allés libérer Kickback et vous avez aidé l'équipe de Bumblebee à combattre les Decepticons. C'était tout ce que vous aviez à faire.

\- Mais Maître…

Drift le coupa d'un geste. Il n'avait pas terminé.

\- Ce qui se passe entre Fracture et moi, c'est mon combat. A moi seul. Gardez à l'esprit qu'il y aura toujours des ennemis plus forts que vous. Des ennemis toujours plus dangereux. Ils seront mortels jusqu'à ce que vous soyez prêts à les vaincre. C'est pour cette raison que je vous entraîne. Pour l'heure, Fracture gagnera toujours contre vous.

Il ferma les optiques durant quelques secondes, avant de les rouvrir. Le calme était revenu dans son esprit.

\- Il faut que vous soyez conscients de votre propre force, toi et Slipstream. Je ne veux pas que vous jubiliez et que vous fonciez tête baissée dans le danger au risque de causer votre perte, sous prétexte de me venger.

Non. S'il les perdait…il ne l'accepterait jamais.

\- Nous souhaitons seulement être prêts.

\- Vous le serez quand je vous le dirai. Actuellement, vous ne l'êtes pas.

Drift pensait avoir fini et se prépara à recharger à nouveau. Toutefois, Jetstorm ne bougea pas. Il lui posa une autre question. Une plutôt…imprévisible.

\- Est-ce que vous avez déjà eu l'idée de vous venger ? Contre Fracture ou quelqu'un d'autre ?

Un nouveau silence passa avant que Drift ne secoue la tête.

\- Non. J'ai renoncé à la vengeance depuis longtemps. La vengeance est une idée des Decepticons. Je ne souhaite pas les imiter.

\- Même quand quelqu'un vous a causé particulièrement du tort ?

\- Jetstorm…Il n'y a pas de bonne vengeance. Je l'admets. Plusieurs fois, j'ai souhaité intérieurement que mes ennemis meurent. Qu'ils paient pour leurs méfaits. Mais sache une chose : ce n'est pas à nous de leur faire payer. En agissant ainsi, on se détourne du droit chemin et nous revivons nos démons.

Jetstorm abaissa le regard. Drift devinait qu'il n'était pas satisfait de sa réponse. Finalement, Drift se rapprocha de lui, comme à chaque fois qu'il faisait pour les rassurer et les protéger.

\- Fracture paiera pour ses crimes. Un jour ou l'autre. C'est toujours connu. On n'est jamais complètement impunis.

Lui-même avait été puni lorsque Shadow Raker avait essayé de récupérer ses élèves. Il l'avait regardé les enlever, impuissant. Sans l'initiative de Jetstorm et Slipstream, ils les auraient perdus pour toujours…

Il disait lui-même qu'une bonne action n'en rachetait jamais une mauvaise. Pourtant, il le croyait inconsciemment. Il pensait qu'en suivant la voie Autobot, ses élèves seraient à l'abri de ses propres démons.

S'il devait payer ses méfaits de sa propre vie, il s'en moquait. Il espérait seulement que ses Minicons seraient en sécurité. Qu'ils grandiraient en maturité et sauraient se protéger autrui, ainsi que l'un l'autre.

Fracture avait raison. Un jour, ils le quitteraient.

Ils seraient séparés…d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Jetstorm se redressa.

\- …Je vais vous laisser dormir, Maître.

\- Repose-toi, Jetstorm. Tu en as besoin.

Son élève s'inclina avant de rejoindre l'emplacement qu'il partageait avec Slipstream. Drift s'appuya contre le mur, s'apprêtant à tomber en recharge une nouvelle fois.

Cependant, il fut interrompu par un nouvel arrivant. Il releva le regard vers Windblade qui était face à lui, lui adressant un sourire réconfortant.

\- Comment te sens-tu ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- J'essaie de suivre les ordres de Bumblebee…

Il marqua une pause.

\- Je tente de lâcher du lest.

\- Tu te débrouilles bien.

Elle s'assit à côté, imitant sa position. Drift lui rendit son sourire, quoique léger. Elle ferma les optiques et Drift en profita pour lui passer un bras autour de l'épaule, la serrant contre lui. Windblade lui rendit son étreinte avec plaisir.

\- Besoin de compagnie ?

\- Je peux bien t'accorder cette faveur.

Elle l'embrassa une nouvelle fois sur les lèvres, avant de se caler contre lui. A son tour, Drift ferma les optiques, retombant en recharge jusqu'au matin.

* * *

« PAR PRIMUS ! C'est quoi, ça ? »

Une nouvelle fois, ce fut la voix de Sideswipe qui le réveilla. Drift fronça les sourcils sans ouvrir les optiques. Evidemment, il fallait qu'il l'ennuie dès le matin. Mais si c'était sa façon à lui de le réveiller, il risquait d'être déçu. Il resta immobile, tentant de replonger dans le sommeil.

« MAIS JE…MAIS JE CROYAIS… »

Drift serra les poings, rouvrant les yeux. Cette fois-ci, il était parfaitement réveillé. Il fusilla le bot rouge du regard.

\- Tu veux quoi, Sideswipe ?

\- NON MAIS, OU TU TE CROIS ?

Il décala son regard sur le côté. Puis, il comprit.

Windblade venait de quitter ses bras, étirant les siens en bâillant. Elle adressa un sourire à son camarade. Ce dernier semblait figé, une expression déconcertée sur le visage. Près de lui, il remarqua ses élèves, armes à la main, apparemment parés pour l'entraînement. Grimlock et Russell les observait avec un sourire mesquin.

\- Je vous défends…les prévint-il.

\- Eh bé ! Vous nous aviez cachés cela ! s'écria Grimlock.

\- Vous êtes ensemble depuis combien de temps ?

Drift leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Il aurait préféré que cela se passe d'une autre manière. De toute façon, il était trop tard.

\- C'est très récent, fit Windblade sans prêter attention à Sideswipe.

\- Eh bé. Vous cachez bien votre jeu, fit Strongarm, amusée. En particulier Drift.

\- Maître…commença Slipstream.

\- Commencez l'entraînement ! leur ordonna-t-il.

\- Oui, n'essaie pas de te défiler, fit Denny en apportant des cubes d'energon. Ah. Ma première femme…que du bonheur.

\- Papa !

\- Euh…le mariage n'est pas prévu au programme, fit Windblade, le ton un peu gêné.

Drift reporta son attention sur Sideswipe. Comme il s'y attendait, passé la surprise, une moue contrariée et déçue apparut sur son visage, croisant les bras. On dirait un gamin. Mais Drift ne releva rien, préférant laisser Windblade trouver les mots.

\- Sideswipe, dit-elle. Je t'ai toujours considéré comme un ami.

\- Oui, approuva Strongarm. C'était suffisamment clair.

Strongarm semblait être la plus heureuse de tous. C'était officiel. Elle en pinçait pour Sideswipe et était ravie d'avoir le champ libre.

\- Mais non ! On avait une super relation ! protesta-t-il. Je croyais que cela allait perdurer…peut-être évoluer et…

\- Bienvenue dans la friendzone, Sideswipe, commenta Russell.

\- Friendzone ? répéta Drift.

\- Euh…je t'expliquerais.

\- Oui, génial ! Tu les préfères vieux, c'est ça ? lui demanda Sideswipe.

Drift demeura impassible. Mais à l'intérieur, il était excédé et s'il continuait, il allait le lui faire savoir. Mais il n'eut pas besoin de faire grand-chose. Strongarm frappa la tête du bot rouge.

\- HEY ! D'où tu me frappes ?

\- Ce n'est pas une façon de parler à tes aînés, gamin !

\- Gamin ? Je suis un peu plus âgé que toi !

\- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Tu as peut-être raison, vieille peau.

\- QUOI ?

Et c'était reparti pour un nouvel affrontement. Drift préféra en rester là, attrapant un cube d'energon avant de rejoindre ses élèves. Les deux Minicons arrêtèrent leur entraînement (ou du moins, prétendirent l'avoir déjà commencé. Drift devinait qu'ils avaient continué d'observer la scène en cachette).

Slipstream s'inclina, avant de lui sourire stupidement.

\- Nous sommes fiers de vous, Maître.

\- Assez.


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPITRE 19**

Fracture ouvrit les optiques, réveillé par la lumière du matin qui traversait la fenêtre du local. Il poussa un grognement, avant de se transformer en son mode robot. Il s'étira longuement les bras. La recharge n'avait pas été vraiment très réparatrice. Peu importait. Il fallait qu'il avance. Sur ses épaules, les torpilles dormaient encore. Fracture effectua quelques pas avant de sortir un cube d'energon pour le boire.

C'était l'un des seuls moments où il pouvait être seul avec lui-même, avec ses pensées. Amèrement, il se demanda ce qu'il allait faire aujourd'hui. La nuit n'avait pas porté conseil. Devait-il suivre l'avis de ses Minicons ? Devait-il revenir auprès de Steeljaw ? Il n'en avait aucune envie, même si Steeljaw lui accordait quelques avantages. Il fixa son cube d'energon.

Seulement quatre après celui-ci.

Au moins, avec Steeljaw, il avait de l'energon en quantité suffisante. Il poussa un long soupir avant de se rasseoir. Il avait oublié les difficultés de cette vie-là. Avant de monter son entreprise, ce n'était pas plus d'un demi-cube par jour. Après tout, c'était la guerre et les rations manquaient. Aujourd'hui, il n'avait plus cette excuse.

Et c'était parce qu'il s'était borné à suivre Steeljaw qu'il était dans cette situation, pensa-t-il en serrant les poings. Ce n'était pas sa faute. C'était celle de Steeljaw qui ne tenait pas ses promesses et celle de Drift.

Il fallait qu'il récupère sa prime. Il devait récupérer Kickback, ainsi qu'un moyen de transport. Après cela, direction Cybertron. Non. Il n'allait certainement pas retourner chez les Decepticons. Il s'en tiendrait à son plan initial, quoiqu'en disaient ses Minicons. Il n'y avait que lui qui comptait. Lui, la prime et les miniatures. Rien d'autre. Les autres se débrouilleront tous seuls.

Toutefois, tandis qu'il fouillait pour récupérer son gadget permettant de commander les micro-drones et retrouver la trace de Kickback, il réalisa soudainement que quelque chose lui manquait. Il fronça les sourcils et tout de suite, sortit toutes ses affaires, les jetant au sol. Un sentiment d'incompréhension l'envahit tandis qu'il cherchait désespérément.

Pas possible ! Où était sa thune ?

Il s'agenouilla pour vérifier si le petit pactole qu'il embarquait toujours lors de ses chasses n'était pas tombé pendant sa recharge. Après tout, c'était toujours utile. Même si le petit pactole contenait des sommes plutôt importantes. Mais il avait beau chercher, les Shanix demeuraient introuvables.

Fracture se releva brusquement et relâcha tout de suite ses Minicons. Ces derniers se transformèrent avant de s'écraser maladroitement sur le sol. C'était sûr. Il y avait mieux comme réveil mais il s'en moquait. Divebomb lui jeta un regard perplexe.

\- Boss ?

\- Les Shanix ! Où sont-ils ?

\- Quoi ? demanda Airazor.

\- Vous y avez touchés ?

Pendant un instant, Fracture se demanda si ses Minicons ne les avaient pas subtilisés. Mais il effaça tout de suite cette idée de son esprit. Airazor et Divebomb ne l'avaient jamais volé auparavant. Les deux tenaient trop à leur job. Ce n'était pas leur genre de voler. Surtout pas à lui. Les Minicons secouèrent la tête avant de chercher à leur tour.

\- Il n'y a rien, boss ! dit Airazor.

\- Ils doivent être ici ! CHERCHEZ !

Mais au bout d'une demi-heure, les Minicons retournèrent les mains vides. Le local n'était pas grand. Ils avaient même balancé les motocycles pour vérifier si son argent ne se trouvait pas en-dessous.

\- Plus de Shanix…

Un lent sentiment de fureur monta en lui et soudain, Fracture fracassa la vitre de la fenêtre. Cette dernière se brisa en mille morceaux, atteignant presqu'Airazor qui était à ses pieds.

\- ON M'A VOLE ? MOI ? cria-t-il.

Ce n'était pas possible ! C'était impensable ! On l'avait volé pendant qu'il dormait ? Autour de lui, ses partenaires essayaient de le calmer mais ses émotions étaient trop fortes pour qu'il les écoute. Il se boucha les oreilles, poussant un hurlement de rage.

Plus d'energon ! Plus de Shanix !

Peu importait qui était le coupable, il allait le regretter. Fracture traquait pour l'argent mais cet individu…Il allait chasser cet individu pour son propre plaisir ! Il allait le retrouver et lui faire regretter de s'être attaqué à lui !

\- Cherchez des indices ! N'importe quoi !

\- Tout de suite, boss, dit Divebomb avant de se hâter à sa tâche, suivi de près par son compère.

Fracture se demanda s'il s'agissait d'un humain. Peut-être le propriétaire du local ? Les humains avaient peur des Cybertroniens. En général, ils réfléchissaient à deux fois avant de s'approcher d'eux, surtout qu'ils pouvaient les écraser. De plus, des Shanix ne leur seraient pas utiles… Mais actuellement, aucune hypothèse n'était à écarter et…

Primus ! Il n'était pas inspecteur ni flic ! Ce n'était pas son job ! C'était un chasseur de prime ! Tout à coup, Divebomb l'appela.

\- Maître, je crois avoir trouvé quelque chose…

\- Quoi ?

Fracture s'approcha, se penchant pour examiner l'objet de plus près.

Brusquement, il comprit. Il demeura bouche bée durant quelques instants.

Puis, un sourire malveillant apparut sur son visage, la rage le prenant au corps. Ne se contrôlant plus, il rappela ses Minicons à lui avant de se transformer en motocycle.

Il le lui ferait payer. Il le jurait. Il le lui ferait payer.

* * *

« Allez, Drift. Un petit effort » fit Grimlock, un sourire carnassier sur le visage.

\- Non, désolé. Je ne vois pas, soupira-t-il.

Il scruta ses cartes avec désintérêt. Pourquoi perdait-il son temps à jouer à ça ? Avec Grimlock en plus ? Le Dinobot avait beau lui expliquer les règles pour la centième fois, il ne comprenait toujours pas le but de ce jeu humain. Dire que c'était supposé être l'un des jeux les plus connus de la planète Terre. Grimlock soupira.

\- Alors, que décides-tu ?

\- Je me couche, dit-il en posant les cartes sur la table. J'abandonne.

\- Oh tu n'es pas drôle de gagner par forfait ! Je te croyais plus combattant que cela. Moi, j'avais une quinte flush.

\- Je suis combattant que quand cela m'intéresse et quand c'est utile. Ce jeu n'est ni utile, ni intéressant. Comment peut-on trouver cela marrant ?

Grimlock soupira, avant de reprendre les cartes pour les ranger. Les deux furent coupés par l'arrivée de Sideswipe. Son air contrarié ne l'avait pas quitté. Grimlock l'interpella.

\- Hey ! Tu veux jouer ?

\- Non. Je ne suis pas d'humeur.

\- Oh, allez ! Cela te détendrait !

\- Non !

Sideswipe jeta un œil en biais vers Drift. Le samouraï quitta la table. Sa présence le dérangeait. Aucun souci. Il allait prendre de la distance vis-à-vis de lui. Grimlock lui souffla.

\- Ça va lui passer.

\- Oh mais je ne lui en veux pas.

Il ne lui en voulait pas parce qu'il trouvait son attitude ridicule. Il aperçut Jetstorm accompagné de Russell arriver en courant, un sourire aux lèvres. Dans leurs bras, ils tenaient une branche de gui. Drift leva un sourcil. Qu'est-ce qu'ils planifiaient ?

\- Hé ! Sideswipe ! lui cria Russell.

\- Quoi ?

\- Regarde ! fit Jestorm en lui montrant la plante.

\- Et alors ?

Russell s'approcha de lui.

\- Tu veux savoir ce qui se passe quand deux personnes se retrouvent ensemble sous une branche de gui ?

\- Pourquoi devrais-je m'en soucier ?

\- Observe.

Le gamin la lui tendit. Sideswipe jeta un regard vis-à-vis de Grimlock, comme pour lui demander son approbation. Le Dinobot hocha la tête, le même sourire sur son visage. Drift fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait toujours pas.

Au final, Sideswipe poussa un soupir agacé avant d'attraper la branche pour la placer au-dessus de sa tête. Russell leva le pouce à Jetstorm.

\- Et maintenant ?

Au loin, ils aperçurent Slipstream tenant Strongarm par le bras, se précipitant vers eux. La policière bleue murmurait des protestations, pas enchantée. Drift fut sur le point de crier à Slipstream d'arrêter quand il sentit la main de Grimlock sur son épaule.

\- Laisse. Tu vas comprendre.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? cria Strongarm.

\- Place-toi sous le gui, lui ordonna Slipstream, un air malicieux. Avec Sideswipe.

Russell et Jetstorm l'encouragèrent d'un signe de tête. Strongarm aperçut Sideswipe et sa mine renfrognée revint. Elle se dirigea vers lui d'un pas sévère.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu leur as mis comme idée dans la tête ?

\- Quoi ? Je n'y suis pour rien ! C'est eux qui agissent bizarrement !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches avec cette branche de gui ? Ce n'est pas encore Noël chez les humains, non ? fit Strongarm en se tournant vers eux.

\- Mon père l'a ressorti. Place-toi bien sous la branche.

Strongarm leva les yeux au ciel avant de se rapprocher du bot rouge. Jetstorm pouffa.

\- Et maintenant ?

\- Maintenant…le baiser !

\- QUOI ?

Les deux concernés avaient crié en même temps avec la même intensité. Drift remarqua que les deux avaient l'air gêné. S'ils avaient été humains, ils auraient rougi.

\- Hors de question ! dit Strongarm.

\- Mais si ! Juste un bisou !

\- Jetstorm…Slipstream…commença Drift.

\- Oh allez ! On ne vous demande pas la lune !

\- Pas avec lui.

\- Pas avec elle.

Les deux se fusillèrent du regard. Russell fit la moue, suivi bientôt par les deux Minicons.

\- Oh allez…c'est juste pour vous réconcilier et oublier la dispute.

\- Laquelle ? Il y a tellement avec lui ! lui fit remarquer la policière.

\- Bah…de la dernière !

\- Allez !

\- S'il te plaît, Sideswipe ! le supplia Slipstream. Faut que tu m'aides à gagner un pari !

Le bot rouge leva un sourcil.

\- Il y a de la monnaie en jeu ?

\- Oui !

\- Bon…la moitié pour moi.

\- Slipstream ! s'écria Drift.

\- Pardon maître…mais c'est pour la bonne cause.

Sideswipe se mordit la lèvre, fixant Strongarm. Cette dernière fit un mouvement de recul, même si elle restait placée sous le gui. Drift nota que si elle avait vraiment voulu s'enfuir, elle l'aurait déjà fait.

\- N'ose même pas !

\- J'ose !

Puis sans prévenir, Sideswipe se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Drift put voir les yeux de Strongarm s'écarquiller même si elle resta figée sur place. Le baiser ne dura que quelques secondes avant que Sideswipe ne s'écarte d'elle. Il se tourna vers Slipstream.

\- Bon ! Ma monnaie !

Il n'eut pas le temps d'entendre sa réponse. Strongarm lui avait déjà envoyé son poing dans la figure, le faisant voltiger jusqu'à l'autre bout du dépôt. Drift put le voir s'écraser au loin dans un hurlement, au milieu des véhicules rapatriés. Strongarm gardait son poing en l'air.

\- Quel goujat ! M'embrasser pour de la monnaie.

Mais le trio était hystérique. Jetstorm et Russell se frappèrent dans la main. Drift se tourna vers le troisième.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de pari ?

\- Un petit mensonge de rien du tout, Maître.

\- Tu sais que je n'aime pas que tu mentes. Une heure de plus d'entraînement ne te fera pas de mal.

Mais il devait admettre que pour une fois, l'initiative avait été bonne. Il était temps qu'ils fassent un pas l'un vers l'autre. Toutefois, l'euphorie ne dura pas longtemps. Quelques minutes plus tard, Sideswipe revint, accompagné de Bumblebee. Le premier était manifestement furieux, lançant de nouvelles piques à la policière. Mais Bumblebee semblait sérieux.

\- Quel est le problème ? lui demanda Drift.

\- …Les Shanix…

\- Les Shanix ? répéta Grimlock.

\- Ceux que l'on a confisqué aux voleurs Decepticons. Ils ont disparu.

\- Quoi ?

Sideswipe et Strongarm s'interrompirent instantanément.

\- Tu as bien cherché ? lui demanda la policière.

\- Oui. Introuvable. J'ignore où ils se trouvent. Fixit et Denny sont en train de vérifier les caméras de surveillance pour trouver d'éventuels indices.

Strongarm fronça les sourcils.

\- Pourtant, le dépôt est bien gardé…je ne comprends pas comment on a pu…

Soudain, elle fut coupée par un bruit de moteur. Tout le monde se retourna en même temps, Bumblebee se plaçant devant Russell.

\- Russell ! Cours rejoindre ton père ! lui ordonna-t-il en attrapant son arme.

Il fut bientôt imité par les autres membres de son équipe. Mais Drift avait déjà reconnu le bruit de ce motocycle.

Quelques instants après, Fracture apparut devant eux.

* * *

 **OOC: Coucou! J'arrive bientôt au 20ème chapitre! J'espère que vous aimez toujours autant ! Si vous souhaitez laisser des reviews ou me parler par message privé, je suis dispo!**


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPITRE 20**

« Fracture »

Le Decepticon se transforma, sa lame apparaissant au creux de son poignet. Tout de suite, les Autobots braquèrent leurs propres armes sur lui.

\- Je ne te conseille pas d'essayer de faire un geste, fit Bumblebee, qui demeurait actuellement le plus proche de lui.

Le Decepticon ne répondit rien. Il ne regardait même pas le leader Autobot. Son regard était braqué sur Drift. Il souriait, mais il pouvait observer la rage animant ses optiques. Le samouraï se tenait en garde, son épée en suspens, prêt à se défendre au cas où Fracture attaquerait le premier. Il pouvait deviner que ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait, de se jeter sur lui. Cependant, sa présence l'étonna. Que faisait-il ici ? Pourquoi les défiait-il comme ça, en plein jour et sans l'aide de ses camarades ? Bien sûr, Fracture avait déjà attaqué seul, mais de façon sournoise et après avoir entreposé ses pièges pour les mettre à terre l'un après l'autre. Il ne l'avait jamais fait aussi frontalement. Ce n'était pas son genre…

Cela confirma l'hypothèse de Drift : Fracture ne travaillait plus pour Steeljaw. Autrement, il n'aurait pas cherché à s'enfuir avec son vaisseau.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Fracture ? lui demanda-t-il calmement, le ton froid.

\- Ce que je veux ? répéta le Decepticon, la voix tremblante de colère. Mais toi, qu'est-ce que tu veux, Drift ?

Il ne comprenait pas. Il scruta son rival, inquisiteur.

\- Elabore.

\- Oh, ne fais pas l'innocent, même si tu t'y prends à merveille, dit-il en serrant le poing sur sa lame. C'est quoi ton but ? Me sauver, puis m'attaquer, puis sauver mon Minicon puis me voler de nouveau…

\- HEY ! s'écria Sideswipe, le coupant. Tu es gonflé ! C'est toi qui nous as attaqués ! Tu as commencé le premier en capturant Drift !

\- Va te faire foutre, gamin, lui rétorqua Fracture. Ce n'est pas à toi que je parle.

Sideswipe était sur le point de s'élancer sur lui, mais fut retenu d'un bras par Windblade. Pourtant, la dernière phrase de Fracture mit la puce à l'oreille de Drift.

\- …Voler ? Tu t'es fait voler ?

\- N'agis pas comme si tu ne savais pas, Drift. Tu es venu me trouver dans ce local et tu as volé ma thune pendant que je dormais.

\- TU ES TOMBE SUR LA TETE, MA PAROLE ! hurla Sideswipe, scandalisé.

\- Notre Maître n'est pas un voleur ! renchérit Jetstorm.

L'une des torpilles de Fracture se détacha de son épaule. C'était Divebomb.

\- Voleur un jour, voleur toujours, lui cria le Minicon adversaire. Comme vous !

\- Répète pour voir ?

\- On se calme ! s'interposa Bumblebee.

Pour autant, il ne lâchait pas son arme.

\- Explique pourquoi Drift t'aurait volé !

\- C'est évident ! Il m'en veut ! Cela ne lui suffit pas de voler mes primes. Il faut aussi qu'il me fouille pendant que je dorme. Je sais que tu adores me toucher, mais quand même.

\- HEY ! répliqua Grimlock. Tu veux jouer à l'inspecteur gadget ? Voilà un conseil d'ami si tu veux débuter dans la formation : avant d'accuser quelqu'un, faut des preuves !

Strongarm approuva de la tête. Elle toisa Fracture d'un air méprisant.

\- Surtout que c'est de l'argent que tu as volé, je suppose ? Tu crois que nous allons te plaindre ?

L'autre torpille rejoignit son compère.

\- Notre Maître n'est pas un voleur !

\- Exactement, souligna Fracture. Je suis chasseur de prime. Je gagne mon pain ! Comme n'importe qui. Mais je ne vole pas ! Je récupère seulement ce qui m'appartient.

\- Ben voyons, se moqua Sideswipe, ironique. Monsieur le Decepticon a des principes ? Il peut tuer, il peut torturer, il kidnappe les gens mais voler, non ?

Jetstorm et Slipstream pouffèrent.

\- Bah oui ! Même moi, j'ai un code, gamin ! Tout le monde en a un. N'est-ce pas, Drift ?

Le samouraï ne sourcilla pas.

\- Je l'étais peut-être avant. Mais j'ai changé.

\- Tu parles ! Tu es un sale hypocrite moralisateur.

\- La ferme, Fracture ! lui hurla Bumblebee. De toute façon, tu es en état d'arrestation. Tu pourras te plaindre devant le juge sur Cybertron.

Fracture lui adressa un sourire carnassier. Il ne semblait même pas avoir peur de l'éventualité d'être mis en état de stase. Drift fit un pas. Il avait probablement installé des pièges au cas où il serait en difficulté. Il ne reculait devant rien pour jouer à la déloyale.

\- D'ailleurs…vous souhaitiez des preuves ? En voilà !

Il sortit quelque chose de derrière son dos. Les Autobots se figèrent, prêts à tirer au cas où il s'agissait d'une nouvelle botte de la part du Decepticon. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Fracture jeta l'objet au sol. L'équipe ne détacha pas son regard de lui. Toutefois, Fixit s'en approcha doucement pour l'analyser.

\- C'est…

\- Tu as perdu la main, Drift ? Essaie au moins de ne pas laisser d'indice derrière toi.

Drift écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il réalisa de quoi il s'agissait.

Il s'agissait d'un bout de lame. Un bout de lame orange…

Mais ce qui importait n'était pas la lame en elle-même. C'était le signe gravé dessus.

\- Tu faisais partie des Ronin, non ? Ce signe te dit quelque chose ?

\- Les Ronin ? le questionna Windblade. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Les Ronin…Il n'aurait jamais cru que cette partie de son histoire le rattraperait. Il ferma les optiques, essayant d'éviter le regard insistant de ses camarades.

\- …Je ne veux pas en parler…

\- Drift ! Si tu sais quelque chose…

\- Non !

Les mains de Drift s'agrippèrent sur sa lame, tremblantes. Tout de suite, Jetstorm et Slipstream furent à ses côtés, fixant leur Maître avec inquiétude. Il ne voulait pas…cela ne les concernait pas.

Cela ne concernait pas son équipe. Fracture le coupa.

\- Oh, mais si tu ne veux rien dire, Drift, je vais m'en charger. Les Ronin étaient un mouvement dissident de la cause Decepticon de Megatron. Ils n'appréciaient pas sa tyrannie du coup, ils ont décidé de devenir un groupe de chasseurs de prime. Un groupe neutre, libéré du choix des clans.

Oui…C'était après qu'il ait quitté Shadow Raker. Après qu'il ait sauvé Jetstorm et Slipstream. Les Ronin…un groupe qu'il considérait comme ses propres sauveurs.

Un groupe qui était composé de bots qui étaient autrefois ses amis…Autrefois, il aurait pu appeler ce clan sa famille.

« _Tout le monde a besoin d'une famille »_ disait Shadow Raker.

\- Ils vendaient n'importe qui pour de l'argent. Ils vendaient sans scrupule des Autobots aux Decepticons et des Decepticons aux Autobots. Pas si différent de moi, hein ?

\- Drift, dit Bumblebee, ignorant les remarques de Fracture…dis-moi que…

\- C'est vrai.

Il hocha la tête.

\- C'est vrai…En tant que Deadlock…après avoir quitté les Ombres, je pensais trouver un nouveau départ avec les Ronins. Et au final…ils nous ont fait pire que ce que Shadow Raker aurait pu nous faire si nous étions restés à ses côtés.

\- Maître ne voulait pas faire ça ! le défendit immédiatement Slipstream. Il avait de bonnes intentions ! Il souhaitait seulement nous trouver un toit.

Drift déglutit, les souvenirs remontant à la surface. Le signe Ronin ne faisait que retourner le couteau dans la plaie. Des souvenirs terribles…

\- Un jour, nous avions traqué une prime sur la lune d'Athena. Mais comme il nous était inaccessible, les Ronins ont eu l'idée de détruire la lune. Je ne pouvais pas cautionner cela. Du coup, j'ai détruit leur vaisseau et j'ai déserté. Je ne les ai plus jamais revus.

Fixit attrapa la lame, perplexe. Bumblebee fusilla Fracture du regard. Ce dernier gardait un air dur, même si Drift aperçut une légère incertitude dans ses optiques.

\- Drift n'a pas pu te voler ! déclara soudainement son leader. Il est resté avec nous toute la nuit. Ton coupable n'est pas ici.

\- Ouais, fit Sideswipe en soupirant. On l'a trouvé ce matin avec Windblade, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

\- Qui d'autre alors ? S'il dit que les Ronin sont restés sur la lune d'Athena ?

Drift remarqua que Fracture adressait un regard agacé vis-à-vis de Windblade. Pour quelle raison ? Cela n'importait pas actuellement.

\- Les Ronin ont très bien pu trouver un autre moyen de venir sur Terre ! lui fit remarquer Strongarm.

\- On connait suffisamment Drift pour savoir qu'il ne commettrait jamais une telle chose, dit Bumblebee. Il nous a sauvés plusieurs fois ! Jamais il ne nous trahirait. Il veut le bonheur de ses Minicons avant tout.

Arrête de me défendre, pensa Drift, le suppliant intérieurement. Je n'en suis pas digne. Arrête de me défendre.

Même s'il n'avait rien volé, si les Ronin étaient de retour…

Fracture croisa les bras, l'air pas convaincu. Brusquement, Bumblebee changea d'expression, la bouche ouverte. Il se retourna vers le Decepticon.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on t'a volé ?

\- Je te l'ai dit : mon fric !

\- Mais encore ?

\- Ce sont des Shanix ! s'écria Fracture. Qu'est-ce que tu souhaites de plus ?

Bumblebee et Grimlock s'entreregardèrent. Puis soudain, Drift comprit.

\- On nous a également volé des Shanix, dit Sideswipe.

\- Bravo ! le félicita Fracture, ironique. Tu voles tes camarades ? C'est de pire en pire.

\- ARRETE ! Drift n'est pas un voleur !

\- Et même s'il en était un, renchérit Windblade, il serait toujours plus honorable que toi.

Fracture leva le bras, sa lame en l'air. Tout de suite, Drift s'interposa entre eux, prêt à parer son coup.

Néanmoins, Fracture n'attaqua pas. Il se contenta de ricaner, bientôt suivi par ses deux Minicons.

\- Donc…Drift n'est pas le Ronin responsable de vols ? Dans ce cas, qui d'autre ?

\- C'est ce que nous cherchons à savoir.

\- Hahahaha…Du coup, si Drift n'est pas le voleur…nous sommes dans la même situation, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Sûrement, mais cela ne te concerne plus, dit Strongarm avant de s'approcher de lui, menottes en main. Nous allons régler ce problème. Toi, en revanche, tu es arrêté

Fracture recula de quelques pas, sans s'arrêter de pouffer.

\- Allons ! Ne soyez pas idiots. Pourquoi ne pas nous allier pour traquer le responsable ? Entre chasseurs de prime…nous pourrions nous entraider contre d'éventuels concurrents. Surtout s'ils agissent de façon aussi déloyale que moi.

\- C'est toi qui dis ça ? s'écria Sideswipe. Tu es complètement malade !

Bumblebee secoua la tête.

\- Nous ne sommes pas naïfs, Fracture. Jamais nous ne nous allierons avec des bots de ton genre !

\- Pff…et vous croyez que j'étais sérieux ? lâcha Fracture avec un air presque compatissant. Vous pensiez réellement que je vous aiderais ?

\- De toute évidence, c'est plutôt toi qui as besoin de notre aide, dit Grimlock. Autrement, tu serais allé demander conseil à Steeljaw.

\- Tu ne travailles plus avec lui, n'est-ce pas ? le questionna Drift.

\- Je te l'ai dit : Steeljaw ne m'a jamais intéressé. Ce qui m'intéresse, c'est toi et ton clan de voleurs, Drift.

Fracture rappela ses Minicons à lui. Il continua de fixer son rival.

\- Je vais trouver ce soi-disant Ronin imaginaire sur Terre. Je t'accorde le bénéfice du doute, Drift. Peut-être as-tu raison. Mais si jamais je ne trouve personne, je t'en tiendrais pour seul responsable.

\- Fracture ! Tu n'iras nulle part !

\- Ah oui ?

Et brusquement, ils furent tous aveuglés par des flashs qui émanèrent de toute direction. Drift s'agenouilla, attrapant ses Minicons dans ses bras, utilisant son corps dans l'hypothèse d'un coup en traître.

\- ATTRAPEZ-LE !

Cela ne dura que quelques secondes. Mais une fois que les lumières disparurent, Drift se releva.

Fracture s'était échappé une nouvelle fois.

 **OOC: L'histoire de Drift chez les Ronin vient de l'un des bouquins liés à la série RID2015.**


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPITRE 21**

« J'en ai marre ! Il va nous faire ce coup-là à chaque fois ? » s'écria Sideswipe, furieux.

\- Héhé ! J'aimerais lui faire ravaler son sourire ! dit Grimlock en faisant craquer ses articulations, un désir de combattre et de détruire évident sur son visage.

\- Il faut le poursuivre, s'écria Strongarm, s'adressant à leur leader.

Bumblebee hocha la tête.

\- Tu as raison. Il ne doit pas être bien loin. Grimlock, Windblade et Strongarm m'accompagnerez. Sideswipe et Drift…

\- Non, l'interrompit Drift.

D'un geste, le samouraï rappela Jetstorm et Slipstream, qui se rattachèrent à ses poignets. Bumblebee le fixa d'un air inquiet.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire… ?

\- Je vais retrouver le Ronin. Celui qui est responsable des vols.

\- Quoi ? Mais non ! s'exclama Windblade, se rapprochant de Drift.

Bumblebee ne partageait pas son avis non plus. Ses autres camarades affichèrent des mines diverses d'incrédulité et d'incompréhension. Mais Drift ne changerait pas d'avis. Sa décision avait été prise au moment où Fracture lui avait montré la lame.

\- Drift, dit le bot jaune. On n'a pas le temps. Il faut rattraper Fracture.

\- Ouais ! approuva Grimlock. On poursuivra le voleur plus tard.

\- Fracture est quelqu'un de déterminé, dit Drift. Il ira là où se trouve le Ronin.

\- Parce que tu crois qu'il est plus intelligent que nous ? lui demanda Sideswipe, pas convaincu.

Drift jeta un œil sur ses Minicons. Même eux semblaient désapprouver la décision de leur Maître. Il le sentait. Pour autant, il ne pouvait pas rester comme ça sans rien faire.

Il avait senti les émotions de ses camarades. Pendant un instant, ils avaient douté de lui. Ils avaient douté de sa bonne foi, même s'ils prétendaient le contraire.

\- C'est de ma faute si le Ronin s'en est pris à nous.

\- On ne sait même pas si c'en est un ! lui rétorqua Windblade en lui tirant le bras pour lui faire entendre raison. On n'a aucune piste à part un bout de lame ! Si ça se trouve, c'est un autre Decepticon ! Voire un humain normal !

\- Oui. Cela peut être n'importe qui. Et puis, tu as dit que les Ronin étaient coincés sur la lune d'Athena. De plus, il est possible que quelqu'un ait séjourné au même local que Fracture et qu'il ait laissé ce bout de lame avant le départ, proposa Bumblebee.

Drift ne les écoutait plus. Il resta ferme.

\- Cela peut être un Ronin ou quelqu'un d'autre. Je l'ignore. Mais peu importe de qui il s'agit, peu importe s'il a volé ou non, cet individu est lié à moi. La personne est dangereuse et ne peut être laissée dans la nature.

Il poussa un long soupir.

\- C'est à moi de l'arrêter. Autrement, il causera davantage de dégâts.

\- Dans ce cas, laisse-nous t'assister ! dit Bumblebee. Nous sommes une équipe, après tout.

Une équipe ? Il les analysa tour à tour. Les membres d'une équipe devaient se faire confiance mutuellement…et ils avaient douté de lui.

Ils avaient douté de lui alors que, depuis qu'il était venu sur Terre, il avait passé son temps à essayer de faire amende honorable. Oui. Il était chasseur de prime autrefois. Oui. Il était Decepticon…mais pendant combien de temps devrait-il se racheter ?

Ou peut-être qu'il n'y avait pas de rachat possible.

Peut-être que l'équipe de Bumblebee…l'équipe Autobot…ce n'était pas la famille qu'il aurait pensé avoir. Il avait créé des liens avec eux. Il avait combattu à leurs côtés…mais son passé le rattraperait toujours.

Il croyait avoir des amis, un toit, une protection pour ses élèves…mais au bout du compte, il n'avait rien de tout cela.

A quoi bon rester ici ?

Drift secoua la tête.

\- Je ne veux pas vous impliquer davantage. Le passé est mien. Avec moi, vous serez toujours en danger.

\- Drift…commença Windblade.

\- C'est à moi de réparer mes erreurs. Pas à vous.

Il tourna les talons. Une fois qu'il fut près de la maison de Denny et Russell, il relâcha ses élèves afin de préparer leurs affaires pour partir. Les deux Minicons se retournèrent vers lui, le dévisageant d'un air déçu.

Il comprenait : ils n'avaient pas envie de partir.

\- Maître…

\- Nous partons dans une heure.

\- Mais le commandant Russell et les autres auront besoin de nous, dit Jetstorm.

\- Ce ne sont pas nos affaires. C'est pour eux que je fais cela.

Il jeta un regard oblique à son équipe. Ils étaient en cercle, discutant entre eux. De cette distance, il n'entendait rien de la conversation. Mais qu'avait-il besoin de savoir ?

Un Decepticon reste un Decepticon, pensa-t-il. Peu importe où il aurait, on ne lui ferait jamais totalement confiance.

\- Maître, le questionna Slipstream, sérieusement. Ce n'est pas un adieu, hein ? On trouve le responsable et on revient ici, hein ?

Drift ne lui donna aucune réponse. D'un signe de tête, il leur ordonna d'exécuter leurs tâches, ce qu'ils firent sans autre contestation.

Il ne donna aucune réponse…parce qu'il l'ignorait lui-même. A quoi bon rester dans une équipe d'Autobot lorsqu'il était Decepticon ?

Peut-être était-ce une erreur de choisir une faction. Peut-être aurait-il valu mieux demeurer neutre…

* * *

Une heure plus tard, Drift et ses élèves étaient déjà sur le départ, adressant leurs adieux à chacun. Tous les membres de l'équipe les encouragèrent à leurs propres manières. Jetstorm s'inclina devant le commandant Russell, lui promettant qu'ils allaient revenir très vite. Russell lui sourit et lui demanda de se relever.

\- Hé ! Tu es mon égal. On peut se serrer la main ? lui dit le garçon.

\- Serrer la main ?

Jetstorm n'était pas habitué. Russell sourit et effectua le geste, que Jetstorm rendit avec hésitation. Slipstream tapota la tête de Slipstream.

\- Prenez bien soin de votre Maître et ne vous perdez pas sur le chemin du retour.

\- Compte sur nous !

Soudain, Drift se sentit étranglé par-derrière. Il émit un cri enroué lorsque Grimlock l'étreignit avec force. Cela arracha un fou rire à ses camarades tandis que Drift le suppliait de le relâcher.

\- Grimlock…Pitié !

\- Haha ! Seulement si vous me promettez que vous reviendrez en un morceau !

Drift ne parvint pas à répondre. Grimlock continua de le serrer jusqu'à ce que Bumblebee lui dise qu'il va finir par l'étrangler s'il continuait. Grimlock s'exécuta et Drift lui offrit simplement une poignée de main. Il se tourna vers Bumblebee. Leur leader lui tapota amicalement l'épaule.

\- Si vous avez besoin d'aide, n'hésitez pas. Nous vous enverrons du renfort.

\- Compris…

Mais Drift doutait qu'il les appellerait pour une telle raison. L'équipe avait d'autres Decepticons à arrêter. L'équipe de Steeljaw était toujours dans la nature.

Tout comme Fracture. Tout comme les Ronins…Drift soupira avant de faire face à Windblade. La fembot lui sourit chaleureusement, même s'il remarqua que ses optiques étaient humides.

\- Windblade…

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je vous accompagne ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Il lui offrit un léger sourire.

\- Tu as le gamin à surveiller.

\- HE ! s'écria Sideswipe.

\- Hehe…n'hésite pas à me contacter, en tout cas.

Les deux s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre avant de s'étreindre fortement. Drift laissa poser sa tête sur son épaule tandis qu'il lui caressait le dos de manière rassurante. Il tentait de rester impassible mais…cela lui brisait le spark. Etre séparé d'elle allait être douloureux.

Probablement ne mettraient-ils pas longtemps à capturer le Ronin…mais sans elle, tout devenait long. Surtout s'il décidait de quitter les Autobots…

Comment pouvait-il quitter les Autobots quand elle était là ?

Finalement, il passa ses bras autour de son cou pour l'attirer vers lui et l'embrassa passionnément. Windblade répondit rapidement en lui rendant son étreinte, ouvrant sa bouche pour approfondir le baiser. Il ferma les optiques, entendant un soupir près de lui. Nul doute, il appartenait à Sideswipe. Windblade s'écarta, avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

\- Bon euh…fit Bumblebee, manifestement gêné. Vous avez des pistes ?

Drift et Windblade se séparèrent enfin, même s'il gardait son bras autour de sa taille.

\- Je me souviens d'une fois où nous étions descendus sur la Terre avec les Ronin, dit Drift. Nous avions pour l'habitude de toujours nous réunir à un endroit précis.

\- Le Mont Fuji, dit Slipstream.

Il rentra la tête dans les épaules lorsque Drift lui fit remarquer qu'il l'avait interrompu. Fixit hocha la tête, avant d'examiner un éventuel signe Decepticon dans cette zone-là par le biais de l'ordinateur.

\- Effectivement. Il y a un signal près de la Montagne Sacrée.

\- Comment peut-on être sûr qu'ils sont là-bas ? demanda Denny.

\- C'est toujours à essayer. Ils peuvent être n'importe où. Et dans tous les cas, même si nous nous trompions, c'est toujours un criminel en fuite.

\- Très bien. Je vous envoie un pont.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le pont apparut. Drift embrassa Windblade une dernière fois, avant d'adresser un dernier geste à ses camarades.

\- A bientôt !

\- On vous garde une capsule de stase toute prête pour le voleur !

\- N'oubliez pas les Shanix si c'est lui qui les a ! fit remarquer Sideswipe.

Le samouraï leva les yeux au ciel avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur du pont, suivi de près par ses élèves.

* * *

Ils atterrirent au bord d'un lac tandis que le pont se refermait derrière eux. Drift s'arrêta un instant pour profiter de la vue de la Montagne Sacrée. Il ferma les optiques, respirant l'air pur. C'était complètement différent de Griffin Rock. Une ville complètement polluée, débordante d'humains et de bruits exaspérants. Ici, il était au calme, seul avec ses Minicons. Un endroit rêvé pour s'entraîner et méditer.

Même les Ronin répétaient que la Montagne Sacrée était la plus belle chose à laquelle ils aient jamais assistée sur Terre. Même les criminels appréciaient les belles choses…ils avaient apprécié la lune jusqu'à ce qu'ils décident de la détruire.

\- En route.

Aussitôt dit, ils se mirent en marche, ordonnant à ses élèves de rester devant lui. Il ne souhaitait pas prendre le risque que l'un ou l'autre soient attaqués en traître par-derrière. Leurs armes à la main, le trio commença à grimper une montée les menant droit vers le Mont Fuji.

\- Maître, commença Slipstream, Jetstorm se demandait…

\- Nous nous demandions, le corrigea son autre élève.

\- Nous nous demandions s'il s'agissait véritablement des Ronins. Si c'étaient vraiment eux, les voleurs…

Jetstorm approuva de la tête.

\- Oui…Cela peut être n'importe qui. Pourquoi nous rendre sur le Mont Fuji ?

\- S'il s'agissait vraiment de n'importe qui, pourquoi cette lame avec leur signe ? dit Drift.

Il comprenait leur doute. Mais il était sûr de sa piste. Les Ronins pouvaient ne pas être présents sur la Montagne Sacrée mais il n'était jamais trop prudent de vérifier.

Cependant, il s'agissait d'eux. C'était certain.

\- Maître Drift, dit Jetstorm. J'ai discuté avec le commandant Russell avant de partir.

\- Et alors ?

\- Il pense que nous avons assez payé notre parcours criminel.

\- Oui, dit Slipstream. Vous n'avez pas à vous sentir coupable de quoi que ce soit. Vous nous avez sauvés d'une vie de débauche, vous avez sauvé Bumblebee, nous avons arrêté de nombreux Decepticons et…

Drift s'arrêta soudainement, un air dur sur son visage. Que croyaient-ils ?

\- Le commandant Russell n'a pas d'expérience. Il ne connaît rien sur les péchés que nous avons commis. Il n'est pas suffisamment objectif pour savoir si nous avons payé notre dette vis-à-vis de la société ou non.

\- Maître…tenta Jetstorm, mais Drift le coupa.

\- Si nous avions vraiment payé nos dettes, nous ne serons pas ici actuellement. Vous aussi, vous devez vous racheter de vos crimes. Vous avez juré de me servir donc j'en serai le seul juge.

Il marqua une pause. Ses élèves fixaient leurs pieds, une expression honteuse. Tant pis s'il était dur. Il leur devait la vérité.

\- De plus, même si c'était déjà le cas, cela ne doit pas vous empêcher de continuer sur cette voie. On oublie nos efforts accomplis lorsque nous obtenons la récompense.

Oui. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils pensent que tout était acquis. Il leur ordonna de ré-avancer lorsque tout à coup, il entendit des bruits familiers derrière lui.

Des bruits de moteur…

\- Qu'est-ce que…

\- Baissez-vous, Maître !

Drift s'exécuta. Et effectivement, au moment où il s'abaissait, deux torpilles Decepticons passèrent juste au-dessus de sa tête, manquant de le percuter. Drift attrapa son arme, se retournant vers la direction d'où ils venaient.

Fracture se tenait derrière lui avec un sourire narquois, tandis que Divebomb et Airazor se transformèrent. Drift et ses élèves étaient encerclés par l'équipe de Fracture, les Decepticons se rapprochant doucement d'eux.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit ses élèves se mettre en garde, prêts à combattre les Minicons Decepticons.

\- Le Mont Fuji, Drift ? demanda Fracture. J'ignorais que tu aimais cet endroit, toi aussi. Quoique cela te correspond bien, avec ton look de samouraï.

\- Puis-je savoir comment tu as fait pour me suivre ? lui cracha Drift. Comment savais-tu que nous nous rendions ici ?

Il marqua une pause. Il l'avait déjà deviné.

\- Tu t'es servi de tes drones.

\- On voit que tu me connais parfaitement bien, dit Fracture, l'air ravi. Et puis…disons que j'ai un peu attendu que tes camarades aient le dos tourné pour me précipiter vers le pont pour te rejoindre.

\- Que veux-…

Drift serra les poings, supprimant des tremblements de colère qui menaçaient d'entacher sa voix. Il ne lui donnerait pas ce plaisir.

\- Que leur as-tu fait ?

\- Rien, Drift. A part un coup de Taser par-ci par-là…pour le moment, les tuer n'est pas ma priorité.

Rien ne l'arrêtait. Même après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui, pour le sauver, il s'attaquerait toujours à lui et à ses proches. De l'autre côté, Divebomb et Airazor continuèrent de rire aux mots de leur Maître.

\- Bon, assez discuté. Parlons business, dit Fracture.

\- …Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec toi.

\- Oh si, Drift. Maintenant que tes copains ne sont plus parmi nous, je réitère ma demande.

Drift fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

\- Ta demande ?

\- Allions-nous, déclara Fracture, d'un ton presqu'enjoué. Puisque tu dis que tu n'es pas le voleur et que manifestement, tu as une piste sur le responsable, tu vas me conduire à lui.

\- Jamais.

Fracture leva les yeux au ciel, s'approchant davantage du samouraï. D'un mouvement de rotation d'épée, Drift lui suggéra de ne pas faire un pas de plus.

\- Quoi, Drift ? Nous sommes dans la même galère. Nous travaillons seuls, chacun de notre côté. C'est bien connu. L'ennemi de mon ennemi est mon ami. Ensemble, nous serions plus performants. Nous récupèrerons nos butins. Peut-être même plus.

\- Tu n'es pas mon ami. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Et jamais je ne m'associerai avec toi, répliqua-t-il d'une voix sans appel.

Fracture lui jeta un œil blasé. Drift le connaissait : il s'attendait sûrement à cette réponse.

\- Je ne souhaitais pas en arriver là…mais j'ai le regret de t'annoncer que ton avis importe peu, Drift. Tu vas m'y conduire de gré ou de force. Et ensuite…je me débarrasserai de toi une bonne fois pour toute.

Sur ces derniers mots, le Decepticon ressortit sa lame. Drift demeura imperturbable. Mais de façon inattendue, une certaine confiance le gagna lorsque Fracture se prépara en position.

De façon imprévisible, ses lèvres émirent un petit sourire.

\- Pourquoi ne pas te débarrasser de moi maintenant ? demanda-t-il, le ton calme mais presqu'espiègle.

\- Non, rétorqua Fracture sur le même ton doucereux et mielleux. Où serait l'amusement ? Et puis… J'ai trop besoin de toi.

\- Dommage. Ce n'est pas réciproque.

Puis les deux rivaux s'élancèrent l'un vers l'autre, frappant lame contre lame. Près d'eux, les Minicons les imitèrent, chacun essayant d'avoir le dessus sur l'autre.

Drift para le coup de Fracture avant d'essayer de l'attaquer sur le côté du bas-ventre. Fracture esquiva, guettant la moindre opportunité pour lui fixer une bombe dans le dos. Dans son esprit, Drift supposait que le Decepticon avait peut-être raison.

Peut-être était-il temps de se débarrasser de lui une bonne fois pour toute. Pour de bon…sans aucune pitié.

Un hurlement strident provint du sommet de la montée.

Tout de suite, les deux clans s'arrêtèrent dans leur lutte, fixant le sommet, ébahis. Drift n'avait jamais entendu un pareil cri. Au départ, il crut qu'il s'agissait d'un ours…d'une quelconque bête errant dans cette région.

Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Il plissa les yeux et réalisa que la silhouette qui avait poussé ce cri était de forme cybertronienne.

Un bot…Autobot ? Decepticon ? Neutre ?

Il l'ignorait. Il était trop loin pour qu'il le discerne. Fracture abaissa sa lame, serrant les dents.

Puis, soudain, Drift vit le bot sortir quelque chose de derrière son dos…Un bazooka ?

La scène se déroula à toute vitesse. Drift put se rappeler crier à ses élèves de revenir vers lui, se préparant à l'impact…

Mais ses élèves n'eurent pas le temps de lui obéir que le projectile avait déjà été lancé, visant le sol où les deux groupes se trouvaient.

Jetstorm…Slipstream…

Drift eut seulement le temps de sauter au moment où la terre s'effondra sous leurs pieds.


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPITRE 22**

« Maître ! Jetstorm ! »

Son naginata à la main, Slipstream courait à l'aveuglette. Il criait, appelait son équipe. Aucune réponse. Aucune silhouette familière n'apparaissait devant lui, peu importe qu'il s'agisse de son Maître ou de son partenaire Minicon.

Au début, il n'avait rien compris. Il chargeait Airazor qui était le Decepticon le plus proche de lui. L'instant d'après, un violent choc le projeta loin du champ de bataille tandis que Drift tentait de les rappeler à lui.

Lorsqu'il revint à lui, il se trouvait près du lac. Il était de retour au point de départ et toute la montée qu'il avait traversé avec son équipe Autobot avait été vaine. Dans un premier temps, cela l'avait rassuré de savoir qu'il n'était pas perdu. Mais lorsqu'il avait essayé de grimpé à nouveau, il avait réalisé avec horreur que le chemin les permettant d'accéder à la Montagne sacrée s'était effondré. Sûrement à cause du missile…

Une nouvelle fois, il fit le tour du lac pour tenter de trouver ses partenaires. Ils ne devaient pas être loin…Ils ne pouvaient être loin ! Pendant un instant, il eut l'idée que Drift et Jetstorm n'avaient pas été aussi chanceux et que peut-être, il était le seul survivant de cet accident ? Cette pensée le fit s'arrêter. Il sentit une forte chaleur le prenant à la tête et les larmes lui montèrent bientôt aux yeux.

Non…Non, non. Maître Drift lui interdisait de pleurer. Cela n'était pas possible. Drift et Jetstorm étaient en vie. Il le sentait…s'ils étaient morts, il aurait été au courant.

Drift…Jetstorm…pensa-t-il, essayant de ravaler ses larmes. J'arrive…J'arrive…

Il se remit en route. Il fallait qu'il les retrouve. Tandis qu'il marchait, son regard se perdit sur le lac bleu pur, reflétant la divine montagne.

Ils n'avaient pas un tel spectacle sur Cybertron. Cette simple vue l'invitait à ne pas regretter de rester sur Terre. Il y avait tellement de choses à voir…des cultures différentes, s'entrechoquant…

Il aperçut une main sortant de l'eau.

Jetstorm ? Drift ? Il ne pouvait en reconnaître le propriétaire. Mais tant pis ! Il jeta son naginata au sol et plongea dans le lac, nageant avec rapidité pour secourir la personne…qui que cela puisse être.

Enfin, avant que la main ne coule, Slipstream l'agrippa pour tirer la personne vers lui. La personne était de petite taille…Il avait trouvé Jetstorm ? Mais lorsqu'il l'attrapa par les épaules pour la maintenir hors de l'eau, il réalisa avec colère et déception que ce n'était aucun des deux Autobots.

C'était Divebomb…ce dernier était inconscient, les optiques closes. Les Cybertroniens pouvaient nager et respirer sur l'eau. Il s'était sûrement cogné la tête et avait été assommé par le choc. Slipstream avait bien envie de le laisser se noyer. Après tout, sans Fracture et ses Minicons, ils ne seraient pas dans cette situation !

Au final, il attrapa le Decepticon par la queue, nageant de toutes ses forces pour le conduire hors du lac. Il déposa le Decepticon sur le sol avec brutalité. Une fois qu'il eut vérifié que Divebomb était bien en vie, il s'assit auprès de lui en position de méditation. Drift n'avait pas laissé Fracture mourir non plus…L'honneur lui dictait de secourir son prochain, même s'il s'agissait d'un Decepticon.

Il fallait qu'il reste calme. Poussant sa respiration, il évacua les mauvaises pensées, faisant le vide dans son esprit. Il trouverait une solution avec un esprit plus apaisé et plus serein. Lorsque Divebomb se réveillerait, il le conduirait à son Maître.

* * *

\- Lâche-moi !

\- Non !

\- LACHE-MOI, JE T'AI DIS !

\- NON !

De son côté, Jetstorm n'était pas dans une meilleure situation. Au-dessous de lui, il n'y avait que le vide. De cette hauteur, il pouvait apercevoir le lac bleu et la forêt l'entourant. Il avait probablement atterri quelques kilomètres plus hauts. La seule chose qui l'empêchait de faire une chute vertigineuse était une branche d'arbre qui se casserait bientôt si Jetstorm ne trouvait pas une solution immédiate…

Malheureusement, Airazor avait également subi le même sort. Sauf qu'au lieu de s'accrocher à une branche, il s'agrippait aux jambes de l'Autobot Minicon, plantant ses griffes avec terreur. De plus, il braillait tout en réclamant son maître.

\- Airazor…ça suffit !

\- ON VA TOMBER !

\- DANS CE CAS, TROUVE UNE SOLUTION POUR NOUS TIRER DE LA AU LIEU DE PLEURNICHER !

Ce n'est pas vrai ! Dans quel monde il vivait ? Il se retrouvait coincé avec un Decepticon qu'il détestait ! Surtout avec le plus débile des deux torpilles ! Au moins, Divebomb savait réfléchir. Airazor…appelait au secours tout en gigotant. Jetstorm serra les dents. S'il continuait comme cela, ils plongeraient tous les deux.

\- AIDEZ-NOUS ! JE VEUX LE BOSS !

\- OUI MAIS TON BOSS N'EST PAS LA ! IL N'Y A PERSONNE ICI A PART NOUS DEUX ! ET ARRETE DE BOUGER ! TU VAS CASSER LA BRANCHE !

\- JE VEUX DIVEBOMB ! JE VEUX LE BOSS !

Il pouvait entendre des sanglots dans sa voix. Jetstorm poussa un soupir. Airazor devait se calmer. Lui aussi, il voulait Drift. Lui aussi, il voulait Slipstream. Malheureusement, le temps qu'ils arrivent, il sera sans doute trop tard. Jetstorm prit une voix un peu plus doucereuse à l'égard de son ennemi.

\- Airazor…plus vite on sortira de là, plus vite on pourra retrouver nos équipes respectives. C'est ce que tu souhaites ?

\- OUI ! cria-t-il bien fort dans son oreille en reniflant.

\- Bon, dans ce cas…essaie de te transformer en torpille...tu pourras descendre de l'arbre en volant.

Airazor manqua de s'étrangler.

\- Mais je ne peux pas ! Cela signifie que je te lâcherai ! Et si je te lâche, je n'aurais pas le temps de me transformer !

\- Cela vaut toujours le coup d'essayer !

\- JE NE PEUX PAS ! C'EST TROP RISQUE !

Jetstorm entendit un léger craquement juste au-dessus de sa tête. Les deux Minicons se figèrent instantanément.

\- Airazor…Tu as deux solutions : tu meurs en essayant de te transformer ou tu restes comme ça, tu tombes et tu meurs avec moi de toute façon. C'est ce que tu souhaites ?

\- NON ! JE VEUX LE BOSS !

\- MAIS ARRETE AVEC TON BOSS ! IL EST PROBABLEMENT EN TRAIN DE TE CHERCHER ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU PENSES QU'IL DIRAIT S'IL TE VOYAIT EN TRAIN DE PLEURER COMME CA ?

Honnêtement, il avait complètement improvisé. Il ne connaissait rien de la relation entre Fracture et Airazor, mais à juger par leurs caractères respectifs, Fracture réagirait probablement de la même façon que le Minicon Autobot.

De plus…Drift serait très déçu si Jetstorm se comportait de cette façon. A attendre que quelqu'un le secoure au lieu de s'en sortir de lui-même.

\- …Il me traiterait de bébé…

\- Bien ! Alors ? Tu te décides ?

\- …Mais j'ai peur.

Jetstorm marqua une pause. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce Minicon ? Ok, calme-toi, Jetstorm, pensa-t-il. Ce n'est pas la bonne façon de procéder avec lui.

\- Ok. Airazor…je te rattraperai.

\- Comment puis-je te faire confiance, déchet d'Autobot ?

\- …Je te donne ma parole, Decepticon puant. Nous avons déjà fait équipe ensemble auparavant. Je ne t'avais pas trahi. On peut recommencer.

Airazor cessa de crier. Il jeta un œil au vide, avant de prendre une longue inspiration. Puis soudain, Jetstorm sentit le corps d'Airazor se détacher de lui et le vit tomber dans le vide. Il laissa échapper un cri de frayeur, faisant un geste brusque pour essayer de le rattraper au vol, causant un nouveau craquement. Mais alors que Jetstorm était sur le point d'appeler à l'aide, il entendit le bruit d'une torpille sous ses pieds. Le Minicon Autobot poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il avait réussi…

Mais même s'il avait réglé le problème des pleurs d'Airazor, cela ne réglait pas sa propre situation à lui. Il était capable de voler sur une courte distance…cela ne serait pas assez.

Et Airazor n'allait certainement pas lui donner un coup de-

\- Besoin d'aide ?

La torpille Decepticon s'arrêta à sa hauteur. Jetstorm le fusilla du regard. Il le narguait.

\- Non, merci. Tu serais capable de me laisser tomber dans le vide.

\- Oh allez ! Nous avons déjà fait équipe auparavant, comme tu le dis si bien.

\- Oui, mais moi, je t'ai donné ma parole.

La torpille ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de se placer juste en-dessous de Jetstorm, comme pour l'inviter à monter dessus.

\- Non ! refusa-t-il. Je ne te fais pas confiance.

\- Tu n'as pas le choix, de toute façon.

Airazor ne quitta pas son emplacement. Jetstorm entendit la branche craquer une nouvelle fois. Il ferma les optiques et sans aucune autre hésitation, il sauta rapidement sur la torpille avant que le Decepticon ne décide de s'éloigner au dernier moment.

Il s'agrippa sur la torpille tandis qu'Airazor vola jusqu'à la terre ferme. Le Decepticon l'envoya au sol, avant de se transformer. Jetstorm se releva.

\- Il faut retrouver les autres.

\- Pourquoi devrais-je les chercher avec toi ?

Jetstorm haussa les épaules. Cela ne le dérangeait pas d'être seul. Mais aussi pathétique qu'Airazor était, il avait besoin d'assistance.

\- Nous n'y arriverons pas si nous ne travaillons pas ensemble. Les autres sont sûrement éparpillés aux quatre coins de cette Montagne. Nous mettrons du temps avant de les retrouver.

\- Je préfère être seul !

\- Dans ce cas, bon courage. J'espère que tu n'as pas peur du noir ou des créatures rodant dans les montagnes.

Le Decepticon se figea, apeuré.

\- Les créatures ? Tu bluffes ?

\- Oh que non. Nous sommes familiers avec cet endroit. C'est la raison pour laquelle nous sommes venus ici.

Jetstorm s'apprêtait à s'éloigner quand brusquement, il vit Airazor le rattraper en courant.

\- …Cherchons-les ensemble, déchet d'Autobot.

\- Avec plaisir, Decepticon puant.

* * *

« Admets-le, Drift »

Fracture s'approchait dangereusement de lui, comme un vautour. Drift ignorait s'il était armé ou non. Peu importe. Il ne le regardait plus. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de dégainer son épée.

\- C'est le destin que nous soyons toujours collés ensemble, compléta le Decepticon.

Non. Fracture n'était pas sa priorité. Les deux leaders de leurs propres équipes avaient atterri ensemble dans un endroit inconnu. Drift ignorait s'ils étaient toujours situés sur la montagne ou si l'attaque les avait éjectés ailleurs. Le samouraï fixait l'horizon, cherchant du regard…

…Cherchant du regard un éventuel indice de ses Minicons…

Est-ce qu'ils avaient pu s'enfuir à temps… ? Sinon…où se trouvaient-ils ? Drift sentit un léger tremblement lui prenant au corps, la peur le gagnant.

Il était inquiet pour eux…leur agresseur n'avait pas été loin d'eux. Peut-être les avait-il attrapés ?

Ou peut-être n'avaient-ils pas survécus à la chute… ? Drift souhaitait appeler les renforts Autobots. Actuellement, il voulait que Windblade soit présente…il avait besoin de son soutien…

Mais dans leur chute, l'appareil permettant d'entrer en communication avec l'équipe du dépôt avait subi un choc, le rendant hors service.

Il ne pouvait même pas entrer en contact avec Jetstorm et Slipstream…

\- Oh, Drift, soupira Fracture, un ton condescendant dans sa voix. Tu te fais trop de souci pour rien.

\- Parce que toi, répliqua Drift, le ton placide, tu ne te fais pas de souci pour les tiens ?

Le Decepticon hocha la tête.

\- Si, bien sûr. Mais je les retrouverai toujours. On ne nous sépare pas aussi facilement.

Il ricana.

\- Qui sait ? Ils sont sûrement en train de massacrer les tiens. Tu les récupéreras en petits morceaux, mais tu les récupéreras.

\- Tu n'as donc aucune empathie ?

Fracture haussa les épaules, l'air pas franchement affecté.

\- J'ai peut-être un petit problème, non ?

\- Tu as un gros problème.

\- Si tu avais accepté mon offre, nous n'en serions pas là. Nous aurions entendu ce bot s'approcher de nous et ensemble, nous aurions réglé le problème. Quoique…si j'avais eu le temps, j'aurais réglé le problème moi-même.

\- Tais-toi.

Ils étaient au bord d'une falaise. Mais de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, Drift ne parvenait pas à se repérer. Rien ne lui était familier. Il ne distingua pas le lac, qui aurait pu être un point de rendez-vous pour son équipe.

\- Je croyais que tu connaissais cette Montagne, fit remarquer Fracture.

\- J'ignore où nous sommes.

\- Cet imbécile n'aurait pas pu nous propulser aussi loin !

\- Tu n'as pas un appareil de localisation ? Un de tes gadgets ?

Fracture esquissa un sourire béat.

\- Tu as besoin de mon aide ?

\- …Laisse tomber. Je me débrouillerai seul.

\- Drift…

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce ton aussi sérieux de la part de son rival. Drift se retourna vers lui, l'invitant à ne pas poursuivre. Il n'avait rien à faire avec lui.

\- …J'ai besoin de mes Minicons. J'ai besoin de cet argent. Cybertron me manque et je suis bloqué sur cette fichue planète.

\- Il fallait y penser avant.

\- Parce que tu crois être le seul à avoir besoin de se nourrir, Drift ? lui cria presque Fracture. A avoir des bouches à nourrir ?

Drift ne répondit pas. Depuis quand Fracture se préoccupait de cela ? Le Decepticon s'approcha de lui. Il semblait avoir perdu toute envie de plaisanter.

\- Je n'ai plus grand-chose. Je dois récupérer toutes mes affaires. Sinon, à quoi servirais-je en tant que chasseur de prime ?

Etrangement, il sentait que ce n'était pas des mensonges. Fracture paraissait sincère. Mais peut-être prévoyait-il une autre entourloupe derrière cette « alliance » ? Après tout, ils étaient au milieu d'une montagne. Pourquoi ne pas le tuer ici et maintenant ?

Fracture semblait avoir deviné ses pensées puisqu'il précisa, nonchalant.

\- Sois pas idiot, Drift. Sans toi, qui me conduirait à ce Ronin ? Et sans moi…contrairement à toi, j'ai des gadgets qui nous sortiraient de ce pétrin.

\- Tu es vicieux.

\- Je suis pragmatique. Actuellement, on est à égalité. Je choisis le moindre mal. Actuellement, tu es le moindre mal.

Fracture ferma la distance entre eux. Drift souhaita reculer, mais le Decepticon ne semblait pas vouloir lui faire du mal. Puis, il esquissa un sourire.

\- On fait une trêve et on reprend les hostilités dès que nos buts sont accomplis ? Ou plutôt, que mon but est accompli ?

\- Comment puis-je savoir que tu tiendras ta promesse ?

\- Drift…dit Fracture en lui tendant la main, pour de l'argent, je tiens toujours mes promesses. C'est du business. J'ai toujours accompli ma part du marché dans mon travail.

Drift fixa sa main sans rien dire.

\- Tu n'as qu'à considérer que c'est…une coopération de nos entreprises respectives. L'élimination d'un concurrent. Une alliance temporaire. Un travail comme un autre. Appelle ça comme tu veux. Que décides-tu ?


	23. Chapter 23

**CHAPITRE 23**

« Quel est ton plan ? » le questionna Fracture tandis qu'ils glissaient sur une descente plutôt rude.

Drift leva les yeux au ciel, marchant tout en regardant droit devant lui. Le Decepticon violet se tenait derrière lui, le suivant de près. Le samouraï pouvait sentir son sourire amusé dans son dos. Tout de suite, cela l'alerta et il s'arrêta.

\- Quoi ?

\- Toi d'abord, lui ordonna Drift tout en s'écartant.

\- Pff. Tu ne me fais toujours pas confiance, approuva Fracture d'un signe de tête.

\- Jamais. Tu serais capable de m'attaquer par-derrière.

Fracture le fixa, les sourcils froncés avec un sourire carnassier qui ne masquait pas son agacement. Toutefois, il s'exécuta sans broncher et passa devant. Ils reprirent leur route, suivant un itinéraire aléatoire. Drift répondit.

\- N'es-tu pas supposé être celui possédant plein de gadgets ?

\- Oui et alors ?

\- Eh bien ! Qu'attends-tu pour en utiliser un permettant de tracer la géolocalisation de tes Minicons ?

Le Decepticon s'exalta, lui jetant un œil oblique.

\- J'espérais que tu me le demanderais. Nous avons toujours besoin d'un outil sur nous, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ferme-la et utilise-le ! Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi.

\- Pff. Espérons qu'il ne se soit pas cassé dans notre chute.

Fracture ne prit pas la peine de cacher un soupir d'exaspération. C'était parfait. Ils étaient deux à être exaspérés, actuellement. Le Decepticon sortit un gadget ressemblant à un Pad cybertronien. Drift plissa les yeux lorsqu'il remarqua une légère fissure sur l'écran. Néanmoins, lorsque le Pad s'alluma, il ressentit un léger soulagement en son être.

\- Tu sais qu'il sert à repérer mes Minicons, Drift ? Pour autant, cela ne signifie pas qu'il me trouvera les tiens.

\- Dans ce cas, cela devrait t'arranger. Tu serais en net avantage.

Mais si ses Minicons étaient situés à un endroit familier près du lieu où ils s'étaient égarés, Drift aurait plus de facilités à localiser Jetstorm et Slipstream. Fracture s'arrêta, penché sur l'écran de son Pad qu'il traitait comme s'il s'agissait d'un petit bijou. Probablement était-ce le cas. Fracture effectua une commande tactile et une vue aérienne s'afficha sur l'écran, leur dévoilant la Montagne Sacrée et ses entourages dans toute sa splendeur.

Fracture appuya sur un autre bouton. Une barre de recherche apparut au centre de la montagne, permettant au Decepticon de taper plusieurs chiffres incompréhensibles. Puis, au bout de quelques minutes d'attente, deux petits points rouges clignotants apparurent à plusieurs endroits de la carte.

\- Et voilà, s'exclama Fracture, triomphant. Effectivement, Divebomb et Airazor sont situés plutôt loin l'un de l'autre. Le plus proche de nous est Airazor, en haut du Mont Fuji.

\- Et nous sommes… ?

\- …A cinq kilomètres environ.

Il manqua de faire un bond, essayant de reprendre son calme. Le projectile avait été suffisamment fort pour les expédier aussi loin ? Dans ce cas, il ne fallait pas traîner. Surtout que Jetstorm et Slipstream se déplaçaient, probablement à la recherche des disparus. Tout comme il le faisait actuellement.

Quel idiot. Il aurait dû fixer un point de rendez-vous dans l'éventualité où ils se perdraient. Fracture le fixait en silence, son expression indéchiffrable. Drift tâcha d'effacer son inquiétude et voulut le pousser hors de son chemin, mais cela aurait été déshonorable.

\- Avance. Il ne faut pas traîner.

De façon imprévisible, Fracture ne contesta pas. Il tourna les talons et les deux bots continuèrent leur route, marchant en silence d'un pas plutôt rapide. Bientôt, ils arrivèrent sur un petit sentier situé au milieu d'un champ. Quelques nuages gris recouvrirent le ciel clair, mais aucune pluie ne semblait s'annoncer.

Fracture reprit la parole.

\- Donc, tu n'as aucun mécanisme pour tracer tes Minicons ? Ce n'est pas très organisé.

Drift ignora son dernier commentaire.

\- Je vis dans la simplicité. Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de tels accessoires.

\- Pff. La simplicité. On voit ce que cela coûte, de nos jours.

Ce fut à cet instant que Drift remarqua que Fracture ne marchait plus devant lui. Maintenant, il était à côté de lui. Le samouraï fut sur le point de lui crier de ne pas s'approcher de lui mais le Decepticon le coupa.

\- Faut arrêter de te mettre la pression, Drift. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de tes Minicons.

Son ton, quoique sarcastiquement, fut étonnamment calme. Drift accéléra le pas.

\- Toi au contraire, je trouve que tu ne te la mets pas assez. Non seulement d'être lâche et déshonorable, tu es négligent, laxiste et je-m'en-foutiste.

\- Et toi tu es strict, maniaque et tu te sens obligé de tout contrôler, lui rétorqua Fracture.

Un nouveau silence.

\- Faut garder le sourire quoiqu'il arrive, dit Fracture. Etre toujours positif. Ok. Je suis obligé de me coltiner mon pire ennemi par nécessité, au milieu d'un terrain inconnu. Mais au moins, je me dis…c'est l'occasion d'apprendre à te connaître davantage.

\- Tu as déjà appris suffisamment sur moi dans la grotte.

\- Hm…Je connais ton histoire. Tu m'as livré tous tes secrets. Pour autant, je ne sais rien de tes envies. De ce que tu aimes, ce que tu détestes…

Drift le foudroya, perplexe. Pourquoi souhaitait-il apprendre à le connaître ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à gagner ? Une idée le frappa. Peut-être pour utiliser ces informations contre lui.

\- Tu n'as aucun intérêt à savoir tout cela.

\- Quoi ? Faut bien passer le temps. Si tu veux savoir, je déteste cette fichue planète.

\- Tu la quitteras bientôt. Dans une capsule de stase.

\- Que tu dis…

Fracture balaya l'horizon du regard. Drift aperçut une certaine admiration dans ses optiques. Il leva un sourcil à cette attitude.

\- Même si je dois avouer…il y a de jolies choses.

\- …Hm. Pour une fois, nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde.

\- Ah. Tu te déraidis en ma présence. C'est plutôt une amélioration, non ?

Drift se renfrogna. Qu'il n'y compte même pas. Il lui répéta de se presser.

Surtout que la nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber…Pour autant, une question lui trotta à l'esprit. Il se sentit obligé de la lui poser.

\- Tu es déjà venu ici ?

\- Oui. Mais seulement une fois. Pour une prime. J'avais posé mon vaisseau pour capturer un bot qui vivait en ermite près des montagnes. D'ailleurs, il habitait dans une grotte.

Fracture lui adressa un clin d'œil. Drift eut un mouvement de recul. C'était amical ou…Pendant un instant, il crut que le Decepticon flirtait avec lui. Après tout, selon Denny, c'était une technique de séduction chez les humains. Drift eut envie de le frapper pour lui apprendre les bonnes manières. Ils étaient ennemis, bon sang ! Ennemis coincés ensemble ! Mais ennemis malgré tout.

Non. Il préféra se dire que c'était amical. Aussi proche de l'amitié que pouvait offrir un Decepticon. A savoir, rien du tout. C'était probablement encore pour se moquer de lui. Néanmoins, puisque le sujet de conversation était lancé…pourquoi pas ? Tant que la conversation ne portait pas sur autre chose.

\- Puis-je savoir ce que ce bot avait de spécial, pour qu'on désire sa tête ?

\- Oh. Si tu crois que cela m'intéresse de connaître les raisons pour lesquelles mes prix sont recherchés.

C'était une question idiote. Son mépris pour Fracture refit surface.

\- Mais, ajouta le bot violet, je crois qu'il était recherché pour crime de guerre. Apparemment, il s'agissait d'un Decepticon qui avait une préférence pour les jeunes soldats. Il les capturait et les disséquait dans son garage.

Drift retint un frisson de dégoût lorsque Fracture lui conta cette histoire. Un bot qui disséquait les autres de cette façon…Même pendant la guerre, certains crimes restaient impardonnables. S'en prendre à des soldats…quel genre de bot était-ce ? Il scruta Fracture. Ce dernier pouffa. Manifestement, il s'agissait d'un bon souvenir à revivre.

\- Oh oui. Il a bien essayé de me capturer pour me faire subir le même sort. Mais j'ai été plus malin que lui. Un débutant. Je l'ai ramené sur Cybertron et j'ai assisté à la diffusion de son procès.

Il marqua une pause.

\- Et à la diffusion de son exécution également. Bien sûr, il a été condamné à la peine capitale. Il a été condamné à être disséqué.

\- …Le fait que tu prennes du plaisir à contempler les autres mourir me répugne. Quand tu ne donnes pas la mort toi-même.

Soudain, le Decepticon stoppa. Pour une raison qui échappait à Drift, il paraissait scandalisé.

\- Attends ! Ne va pas me faire croire que ce bot ne méritait pas son sort ? De plus, j'ai suivi les règles cette fois-ci. J'ai ramené ce bot vivant pour qu'il se fasse juger devant une cour.

\- Tu en jouis, lui fit remarquer Drift.

\- Cela ne m'empêchera pas de dormir la nuit ! Je me fiche des crimes de chacun, tant que je suis payé. Mais je dois admettre. J'adore voir certains souffrir quand leurs actes me dégoûtent particulièrement.

Cela laissa le samouraï sans voix. Fracture reprit la marche.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te dégoûte ? lui demanda Drift, prudemment. Comme action ? Je croyais que rien ne t'affectait.

\- Pff. J'ai dit que j'avais un code aussi. Le vol ? Je ne supporte pas.

Il considéra Drift de façon insistante avant de continuer. C'était dommage, pensa le samouraï. Il était lui-même un ancien voleur. Au moins, Fracture avait raison : ils étaient à égalité.

\- Sinon pour le reste, compléta le Decepticon, les agressions sexuelles, le viol…toutes ces choses me répugnent.

\- Peut-être, approuva Drift. Mais tu es quelqu'un de particulièrement répugnant toi-même.

Soudain, il ne comprit pas ce qui lui passa par la tête. Mais ces quelques mots sortirent de sa bouche sans réfléchir :

\- Tu es quelqu'un de répugnant…pourtant, jamais je ne ressentirai de jouissance à l'idée de te voir mourir.

Cela réduit son rival au silence. Drift le regretta. Il regretta d'avoir dit cette phrase et voulut dire à Fracture de l'oublier. Mais c'était la vérité…il avait toujours dit la vérité. Peu importe combien elle était brutale.

Il sentit que Fracture était même un peu embarrassé. Drift choisit de ne pas faire davantage de remarque. Pour lui…c'était une émotion normale. Fracture restait un être vivant avant toute. C'était un bot comme lui.

Il avait oublié que Fracture ne savait pas faire la part des choses. Pour lui, tout était à abattre ou à garder.

\- …Mes ennemis me souhaitaient toujours de crever, dit Fracture. Ils disaient qu'ils danseraient sur mon cadavre en m'appelant « la pourriture Decepticon ». C'est tout ce que j'ai eu droit avec les Autobots. Pourquoi te croirais-je ? A moins que tu ne te sois attaché à moi ?

Drift resta muet, contemplant ses pieds. Ce n'était pas de l'attachement…mais ils s'étaient affrontés tellement de fois. Ils se connaissaient bien, même s'ils étaient ennemis.

\- Il y a de meilleures façons de traiter ses ennemis, reconnut Drift. Mais…Toi-même ne ressentirais-tu pas quelque chose si tu me voyais mourir ?

\- A part de la joie de m'être débarrassé de toi ? Ce jour-là sera un jour de fête.

Sa réponse ne fut pas inattendue. Mais il avait connu plus de conviction chez le Decepticon. Drift devinait qu'il était encore stupéfié par sa déclaration.

Le nouveau silence qui suivit fut pesant. Mais Drift n'en était pas le plus gêné. Si on n'avait pas appris l'humanité à Fracture, ce n'était pas son problème. Il n'avait pas reçu la bonne éducation. D'ailleurs, qui l'avait éduqué, à part des Decepticons avec lesquels il n'avait aucun lien fort ?

Fracture était un loup solitaire. A part ses Minicons, il adorait être seul. Et il le resterait toujours.

Avant Shadow Raker…Avant les Ombres…Avant le Cercle de la Lumière…Avant les Ronin…Drift avait été un loup solitaire aussi. Un bot sans aucun abri, sans rien. Jetstorm et Slipstream avaient été ses premiers élèves. Et se rapprocher d'eux avait été difficile, surtout pour les arracher des griffes de son ancien mentor.

Contrairement à Fracture, il n'avait pas choisi d'être seul. Mais Fracture l'avait-il réellement choisi ?

\- Hé ! fit Fracture, changeant brusquement de sujet. J'ai vu que tu étais à 250 Primes, non ?

\- De quoi ?

\- Le réseau de chasseurs de prime, précisa Fracture. Tu es à 250 captures. Pas mal pour un prétendu Autobot. C'est même plus que moi.

Il y avait une certaine hargne dans sa voix. Drift leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je ne chasse plus depuis que je suis avec Bumblebee. Je te l'ai déjà dit.

\- Dans ce cas, supprime ton profil, lui conseilla le Decepticon. Enfin…je suppose que toi aussi, tu as dû en voir des vertes et des pas mûres durant ta carrière, non ?

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

La lueur amusée réapparut dans les optiques de Fracture.

\- Je me souviens d'un bot une fois. Le Conseil le souhaitait vivant. Mais bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qu'il était bavard !

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oh oui ! Il a été insupportable durant tout le voyage jusqu'à Cybertron. Même mes Minicons étaient à bout de nerfs. Je ne me souviens pas de son crime, mais il faisait une fixette sur les Treize et notamment sur Optimus Prime. Il ne parlait que de ça. Il n'a pas cessé les louanges à son égard. « Optimus Prime est tellement honorable, tellement vaillant, tellement courageux, tellement sexy… » A croire qu'il avait un faible pour lui et à mon avis, c'était le cas. Je crois même qu'il était pire que toi par rapport à l'honneur. Je n'étais pas fâché de le larguer, celui-là.

Il devait l'admettre. C'était plutôt drôle comme anecdote. Il imaginait très bien Fracture perdre son calme avec ce bot.

\- Et ce n'est pas tout, compléta Fracture. J'ai été très sous-payé. La somme que j'ai reçue en échange de ce bon et loyal service était insignifiante, genre dix malheureux Shanix. Je me suis senti plutôt sous-exploité alors que mes services ne sont pas bon marché. J'ai piqué un gros scandale et cela m'a valu une garde à vue. Une garde à vue toute une nuit, seul avec mes Minicons, dans une cellule moisie, je te jure.

\- C'est ta place, approuva Drift. Mais pour une fois, je compatis.

Un vieux souvenir lui revint en mémoire.

\- Moi, j'ai eu droit à un cyclope qui ressemblait au Decepticon Shockwave, l'un des commandants de Megatron durant la guerre. Son crime était de déclencher des incendies. Et malheureusement, les capsules de stase étaient en panne. On a dû le placer dans une cellule. Il a passé tout le voyage à me fixer derrière les barreaux, sans bouger, sans un mot. Je sentais son regard dans mon dos. J'avais l'impression d'étouffer. Mes élèves en ont fait des cauchemars même avoir l'avoir livré.

D'ailleurs, ils n'étaient pas les seuls. Drift aussi. Mais il ne l'avouerait jamais. Certainement pas à Fracture. Le Decepticon explosa de rire.

\- Haha ! Et tu as d'autres histoires ? Parce que j'en ai un paquet. Je peux te raconter la fois…

Drift poussa un soupir. Ce n'était clairement pas le meilleur compagnon de voyage, mais Fracture avait raison : il fallait bien passer le temps.

Et puis…l'écouter raconter ses mésaventures le faisait réaliser qu'il y avait toujours pire que lui. Il n'était pas le seul à être tombé sur des psychopathes.


	24. Chapter 24

**CHAPITRE 24**

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fiches ? l'interrogea Divebomb, d'un ton acide.

Slipstream ne s'arrêta pas dans son ouvrage. A deux bras, il portait de lourdes charges de bois. Il avait besoin d'autant de bois qu'il pouvait trouver. Près de lui, le Minicon Decepticon tremblait de froid, se réchauffant comme il pouvait avec ses longs bras. Oui. Il avait probablement passé pas mal de temps dans l'eau froide. Surtout que les saisons froides approchaient. Pour autant, cela ne l'empêchait pas de l'aider.

\- Tu es devenu sourd ou quoi ?

\- J'essaie de fabriquer des signaux de détresse, l'informa calmement le samouraï Autobot.

\- Tiens donc ? Avec du bois ? s'esclaffa Divebomb, ironique.

\- Imbécile. Même si nous sommes séparés des autres, ils nous repéreront de loin grâce au feu et à la fumée.

Le ciel s'assombrissait. Une nuit brumeuse commençait doucement à s'installer. Tant mieux. Cela leur faciliterait la tâche. Une fois qu'il ne trouva rien d'autre d'utilisable, Slipstream s'assit sur le sol, essayant de fabriquer du feu en frottant deux bouts de bois l'un contre l'autre. Divebomb éclata de rire en l'observant.

\- Tu te prends vraiment pour un humain.

\- Eh bien, nous sommes allés faire du camping une fois avec le commandant Russell et…

\- Non. Ce n'était pas un compliment, déchet d'Autobot.

Slipstream lui adressa un regard glacial.

\- Au moins, j'essaie de te sortir de là.

\- Je n'avais pas besoin de ton aide.

Tel maître, tel Minicon. Il n'était pas plus reconnaissant que Fracture ne l'était envers son Maître Drift, d'après ce que ce dernier lui avait raconté. Divebomb se posa sur ses deux longs bras, à quatre pattes tout en se secouant frénétiquement pour se sécher plus vite. Slipstream nota qu'il ressemblait légèrement à l'une de ces créatures terriennes. Un chat, peut-être.

\- Cela ne sera pas la peine de te casser le dos pour cela. Le boss possède des outils pour nous localiser.

\- Qui te dit qu'il viendra réellement vous chercher ? le questionna Slipstream, pas convaincu.

Divebomb s'assit, lui répondant d'un sourire tordu.

\- Je peux dire la même chose pour toi.

\- Maître Drift ne nous a jamais abandonnés, lui cria Slipstream. Nous sommes ses élèves. Pas ses outils. Votre boss est une ordure Decepticon qui ne soucierait pas de vous sacrifier en cas de nécessité. Il est certainement en train de chercher le Ronin pour son argent plutôt que de s'inquiéter pour vous.

Il vit Divebomb serrer les poings.

\- Attention quand tu parles de Fracture, déchet d'Autobot.

\- C'est le cas ! s'exclama Slipstream avec hargne. Drift est peut-être sévère avec nous, mais il préférerait se blesser plutôt que de nous mettre en danger. Fracture a risqué vos vies de nombreuses fois ! Tu penses que c'est le comportement d'un bon Maître ?

Divebomb secoua la tête.

\- Dois-je te rappeler que les Minicons sont des outils ? Que tu es toi-même un outil pour ton Maître Drift ?

\- Nous ne sommes pas des propriétés ! lui rétorqua Slipstream. Il nous a sauvés ! Il nous a sauvés d'un bot qui nous considérait comme tels !

\- Peu importe ce que tu diras…un outil reste un outil.

Le silence retomba. La torpille détourna le regard, fixant le lac, pensif. Slipstream persista dans son travail, mais malheureusement, le feu n'apparaissait pas. Peut-être devait-il utiliser un bâton plus gros ? Il jeta ceux qu'il avait en main avant d'en attraper de nouveau, recommençant.

Toujours continuer, comme le disait Maître Drift. Ne jamais abandonner.

Soudain, il s'arrêta. Son attention se reporta sur Divebomb.

\- …Tu aimes vraiment Fracture ?

\- Qui ne l'aimerait pas ?

\- Je ne comprends pas…comment pouvez-vous être aussi fidèles à un bot qui ne le mérite pas ?

Divebomb poussa un long soupir. Une hésitation se dessina dans ses yeux. Comme s'il avait peur de se confier…Slipstream connaissait cette expression mieux que personne. Il finit par s'expliquer.

\- Parfois, il m'arrive de penser que si nous étions de la même taille, Fracture travaillerait pour moi. Je suis plus réfléchi, plus calme…Fracture se laisse souvent dominer par ses émotions. Pour autant…je lui suis loyal. Je lui appartiens et je suis fier d'être son employé.

\- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que Fracture a fait pour toi ?

Divebomb attrapa une pierre située à proximité. Slipstream crut qu'il allait l'attaquer avec et saisit son naginata. Mais le Decepticon la jeta simplement dans le lac. La pierre disparut en coulant dans l'eau.

\- Tu dis que Drift t'a sauvé, déchet d'Autobot.

\- Oui et ?

\- Fracture a fait la même chose pour nous.

Slipstream le fixa, incrédule. Fracture les avait sauvés ? Mais de quoi ? Divebomb se racla la gorge.

\- Les Minicons ont plusieurs maîtres au cours de leur vie. Avant d'être à son service, Airazor et moi travaillions pour un bot. Un autre chasseur de prime.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Oh. Le job était plutôt pas mal. Ce n'était pas si différent de ce que nous faisons actuellement. On accompagnait le Maître dans ses missions et nous l'aidions à capturer ses proies en servant de distraction à nos ennemis. A la fin d'une chasse, nous récupérions le butin.

Slipstream plissa des yeux. En quoi était-ce une si mauvaise vie ?

\- Et alors ?

\- Tu ne comprendrais pas. Nous aimions le job. Mais nous détestions notre boss. Ce dernier ne nous traitait pas mieux que des chiens. Il nous regardait de haut, n'écoutait même pas nos conseils quand la situation était désespérée. Pire, il ne nous appelait même pas par nos noms. Il nous appelait seulement « Minicon 1 et Minicon 2 ». A croire qu'il se fichait de retenir Divebomb et Airazor.

\- Fracture vous appelle bien des miniatures.

\- Au moins, il connait nos noms ! lui rétorqua Divebomb, une colère évidente dans sa voix. Au moins, Fracture ne nous as jamais abandonnés durant une bataille. Parce que c'était ce que ce bot faisait. Dès que nous étions en danger, il s'enfuyait en nous laissant derrière. Il ne prenait même pas la peine de nous assister dans le combat. C'était nous qui faisions tout le boulot. Et s'il n'était pas satisfait, nous nous faisions menacer de mort. Il nous criait que nous étions inutiles ! Un jour, il a même menacé Airazor de le faire fondre si nous échouons.

Slipstream nota des tremblements dans la voix du Decepticon. Il ressentit une légère sympathie à son égard. Il s'agissait de souvenirs douloureux. Lui-même lui rappelait sa propre expérience avec Shadow Raker même si, à ce moment-là, il croyait que les menaces étaient méritées. Qu'un Minicon n'existait que pour obéir à son Maître.

Jusqu'à ce que Drift les sauve…

\- …Qu'est-il arrivé après cela… ?

\- …Un jour, nous devions capturer un prix. Fracture et le boss voulaient la même chose. Mais évidemment, Fracture était trop puissant pour nous. C'est lui qui a eu le dessus. Mais lorsqu'il a obtenu ce qu'il voulait, il s'est tourné vers nous et nous as demandés pour qui nous travaillions. Apparemment, il avait apprécié notre style de combat. Il a compris que nous étions malheureux et nous a offert une place à ses côtés, en nous promettant qu'avec lui, nous ne manquerions de rien. Que nous serons des employés et pas des esclaves et que toute peine mériterait salaire.

Slipstream hocha la tête. Si leur Ancien maître les traitait de façon aussi horrible, il était justifié qu'ils l'abandonnent pour rejoindre quelqu'un qui, au moins, se donnait la peine de retenir leurs noms. De plus, Divebomb et Airazor ne semblaient pas malheureux avec Fracture. Tout le contraire…

\- Je suis désolé. Pour quelqu'un qui a subi des séquelles de son ancien propriétaire, je comprends combien tu as souffert.

\- Vraiment ?

Divebomb se couvrit le visage. Slipstream pouvait discener l'immense sourire lui dessinant le visage derrière ses larges mains. Mais était-ce un sourire heureux ?

Non. Slipstream se rapprocha de lui.

\- Après nous avoir trouvé, Shadow Raker nous traitait comme ses élèves…Au départ. Il nous offrait le couvert et un toit en échange d'une loyauté absolue. Il a été le premier à nous entraîner, à nous enseigner les arts martiaux. Il avait l'intention de faire de nous ses ombres. Toujours gratuitement. Shadow Raker nous répétait que nous payerons tôt ou tard.

Il marqua une pause, se mordant les lèvres. Il avait de la difficulté à conter cette période douloureuse. Mais il avait envie de montrer à ce Decepticon qu'il n'était pas seul dans sa souffrance. Qu'il compatissait avec lui.

\- Effectivement. Shadow Raker nous entraînait à devenir des voleurs professionnels. Jour et nuit, on poursuivait notre formation. L'entraînement le jour, le vol la nuit. Maître Drift nous a rejoints plus tard. La vie n'était pas compliquée…jusqu'à ce que nous mettions Shadow Raker en colère.

\- En colère ?

Slipstream hocha la tête.

\- Oui. Une fois, Jetstorm avait été chargé de nettoyer son épée. Il en a profité pour s'entraîner avec et a accidentellement cassé un bout de lame.

Il se recroquevilla. Il avait l'impression de revivre la scène. D'avoir son ancien mentor en face de lui.

\- Shadow Raker…n'a pas hurlé. Il n'a pas battu Jetstorm. Non. A la place, il lui a dit qu'il oublierait cette légère erreur si Jetstorm gagnait un match contre lui.

\- Un match ?

\- C'était perdu d'avance, dit Slipstream, sa voix se brisant. Jetstorm n'avait pas l'expérience de Shadow Raker. Il l'a massacré comme jamais. Il lui a tailladé le visage, le corps tout en lui criant combien il était déçu de lui. Que sans lui, les Cybertroniens le détruiraient. Qu'il n'était qu'un outil existant pour son plaisir. Qu'il serait perdu sans sa protection. Qu'il l'avait accueilli sous son toit, nourri, entraîné et qu'en retour, il salissait son honneur. Tout cela parce qu'il avait brisé la lame d'une épée.

Il serra les poings. Les cris de Jetstorm lui revinrent en mémoire.

« _Pardon, Maître ! Vous avez raison : je suis une déception ! Je ne vous mérite pas ! Pardon ! S'il vous plaît ! Accordez-moi une dernière chance ! »_

\- …Après cela, Shadow Raker l'a attaché à un arbre pendant trois jours sans energon. Il se fichait bien de son sort. Il pouvait s'entraîner à côté de lui tout en écoutant ses plaintes. Il a survécu parce que Drift subtilisait de l'energon durant la nuit pour le nourrir en cachette. Shadow Raker ne l'avait jamais su. Avec lui, on n'avait droit qu'à une erreur. Et une seule. Pour autant, il me répétait combien j'étais son préféré. C'était pour cette raison que certaines fois, lorsque nous ne rapportions pas de trésor signifiant, je me tenais pour responsable à la place de Jetstorm. Drift nous défendait aussi. Il était le seul à calmer Shadow Raker et à le maîtriser quand il allait trop loin avec nous.

C'était une vie infernale. Il savait que c'était du passé, qu'il avait une nouvelle vie avec Drift et Jetstorm mais…

Shadow Raker le hanterait toujours.

\- …Je suis désolé, dit Divebomb.

Il baissa les yeux. Le silence retomba. Slipstream reprit ses bâtons et les frotta avec force, l'un contre l'autre…

…Jusqu'à ce qu'une flamme apparaisse. Il poussa un cri de joie avant de brûler le tas de bois qu'il avait amassé.

Il nota un sourire sur le visage de Divebomb. Un sourire complice. Manifestement, il était aussi ravi que lui.

\- …Je retrouverai Maître Drift et Jetstorm. Ils sont en vie. Je le sais.

\- …Moi aussi. Fracture et Airazor viendront me chercher…j'ai…j'ai envie de tenir Airazor. J'ai besoin de lui.

\- Je comprends.

* * *

« Oh regarde, Drift…Une lumière »

Drift et Fracture traversaient une forêt depuis maintenant plusieurs heures. Dans l'obscurité, les deux bots ne discernaient pas très bien leur environnement. La fatigue et la faim gagnaient Drift, le parcours devenait de plus en plus difficile, mais il fallait qu'ils continuent. Lorsqu'ils aperçurent la lueur de flammes émanant au loin, Drift oublia sa douleur et accéléra le pas, doublant presque Fracture.

Jetstorm…Slipstream…

Brusquement, il sentit la main de Fracture s'agripper sur son épaule. Drift le fusilla du regard.

\- Que fais-tu ?

\- Ne t'emballe pas trop vite, lui murmura le Decepticon. Ce ne sont peut-être pas eux.

Drift repensa au bot qui les avait attaqués. Fracture avait peut-être raison. Leur ennemi se baladait toujours dans la nature…il était quelque part, proche d'eux…

…Proche de ses élèves…

La lame de Fracture apparut sur son poignet. Drift crut d'abord qu'il allait l'utiliser contre lui, mais ce n'était pas son intention. Il adressa un regard d'avertissement au samouraï.

Il comprit et hocha la tête, levant son épée.

A eux deux, ils s'élancèrent en direction de la lumière, armes levées…

\- Oh zut ! s'écria Fracture, avant de se cacher derrière les buissons.

Drift ne le suivit pas.

Devant eux, un humain lisait un livre au coin d'un feu de camp. Il était chauve, habillé dans une longue tenue blanche. Une odeur de poisson grillé vint titiller les sens de Drift.

L'homme ne semblait pas les avoir remarqués. Son regard ne s'était pas détaché de son livre.

\- Pff. Un humain, soupira le Decepticon. Fausse piste. Allez, on circule.

\- Je vous entends.

Les deux bots se figèrent. L'humain s'était retourné. Il ne semblait pas franchement surpris de trouver deux robots géants armés au milieu d'une forêt abandonnée, en pleine nuit. En avait-il déjà croisé d'autres ?

\- Ce n'est pas poli d'épier les gens, déclara l'homme.

\- Nous vous avons pris pour quelqu'un d'autre, dit Drift. Nous partons.

\- Vous pouvez rester.

L'homme referma son livre. Drift remarqua que son regard était fixe et que ses pupilles étaient légèrement transparentes. Il prit note d'une canne blanche posée à côté de lui.

\- …Vous êtes aveugle ?

C'était donc pour cette raison qu'il n'avait pas été surpris. Il ignorait à quoi ils ressemblaient. Fracture ricana.

\- Aveugle ? Bah voyons. On vient de le voir lire à l'instant.

\- C'est écrit en braille, l'informa l'homme calmement. Mon nom est Père Jean. Vous pouvez vous réchauffer près du feu si vous le souhaitez.

\- Père ? répéta Fracture, l'air curieux.

\- Je suis prêtre.

Père Jean se décala légèrement. Drift et Fracture s'entreregardèrent, incertains de la marche à suivre.

\- C'est gentil, dit Drift. Mais nous préférons partir. Nous avons perdu des personnes en route. Nous les cherchons.

\- Vous les chercherez mieux avec le ventre plein. Je sens que vous avez faim.

Il leur présenta le poisson. Fracture le considéra, blasé.

\- Bah…On peut faire une petite pause, Drift. Ça fait des heures que nous marchons.

\- Je ne ferai pas de pause jusqu'à ce que je les retrouve.

\- Oh. Je t'en prie. Tu as failli tomber plusieurs fois, sous le coup de la fatigue.

\- Votre ami a raison, renchérit Père Jean.

\- Ce n'est pas mon ami.

Fracture vint rejoindre l'humain, s'asseyant à côté de lui. Drift eut envie de rebrousser chemin, avec ou sans Fracture…Mais il ne faisait pas confiance au Decepticon. Il ne pouvait pas laisser un humain seul avec lui.

Au final, il s'installa près du feu, jetant un regard noir à Fracture. Le prêtre leva le regard vers eux.

\- …Vous êtes des anges ?

\- Quoi ?


	25. Chapter 25

**CHAPITRE 25**

« Pour être honnête, j'aurais dû prévoir que cela arriverait. Je n'aurais pas dû être si surpris. »

Père Jean attrapa une brochette pour mordre dans le poisson à pleines dents. Fracture fronça les sourcils, dégoûté. Drift devinait qu'il n'avait jamais observé un humain manger. Pour le peu qu'il les côtoyait…Le prêtre s'essuya la bouche avec une petite serviette.

\- Vous n'êtes pas surpris de voir des aliens débarquer sur votre planète ? l'interrogea doucement le samouraï.

\- C'est sûr que Drift aurait pu vous mentir et prétendre que nous étions seulement de très GRANDS humains, fit Fracture, ironique. Les humains sont stupides et en plus, vous êtes aveugle. Vous pouviez gober n'importe quoi. Mais non. Pour ce valeureux guerrier, l'honneur avant tout.

Drift l'avertit de ne pas continuer. Mais Père Jean ne semblait pas vexé. Il lui adressa seulement un sourire.

\- Oh, mais je ne vous aurais pas cru. Cela s'entendait à votre voix. Vous n'étiez pas humains. Lorsque nous sommes privés d'un sens, les autres restants se développent davantage. Pour compenser. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai d'abord cru que vous étiez des anges. Mais des aliens…ce n'est pas aussi surprenant.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? le questionna Drift.

Le prêtre reprit son livre, guidant ses doigts sur des pages blanches. Mais lorsque Drift se rapprocha, il réalisa que les feuilles n'étaient pas totalement vierges. Elles étaient couvertes de signes particuliers. Probablement le langage en braille qu'il évoquait.

\- Depuis des millénaires, nous avons toujours cru ne pas être les seuls dans l'univers. Qu'il y avait quelque part, d'autres formes de vie extraterrestres. L'Homme a prédit leur arrivée sur Terre à travers leurs théories, leurs thèses, leurs fictions. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Et puis, Dieu n'aurait pas pu créer que les hommes à son image. L'univers est assez grand pour d'autres formes de vie.

\- Excepté que nous sommes supérieurs à vous, railla Fracture. En technologie, en taille…D'ailleurs, si nous perdions un œil, il serait rapidement remplacé.

\- Fracture…Si tu ne te tais pas…

\- Oh mais laissez-le parler, dit Père Jean. Il a beau clamer être supérieur à nous. Peut-être est-ce le cas. Mais il sera toujours inférieur à l'Être divin : Dieu.

Ce coup-ci, Drift et Fracture s'échangèrent un regard, interloqués. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce charabia ?

\- Donc, Dieu nous aurait créés ? pouffa le Decepticon. Vraiment ? Où est-il ?

\- Il est partout autour de nous, lui répondit simplement Père Jean.

\- Sans rire…Non, sérieusement. Peut-être est-ce le cas pour vous. Mais nous avons été créés par Primus et nous pouvons entrer directement en contact avec lui. Mais jamais personne n'a évoqué l'existence d'un Dieu…

\- Et qui donc a créé Primus ?

Le prêtre haussa les épaules. Drift demeura pensif à son discours. Il ne s'était jamais véritablement intéressé à la culture terrienne. Bien sûr, il avait appris des choses. Mais c'était la première fois qu'il écoutait une telle théorie sur la création.

Un Dieu ? Supérieur à Primus ? Supérieur à eux ?

\- Oh s'il te plaît, s'écria Fracture en levant les yeux au ciel. Ne me dis pas que tu vas écouter les mensonges d'un humain.

\- Cela peut être un mensonge pour vous, commenta le prêtre, mais c'est une vérité pour moi.

\- La vérité, répliqua Fracture, est que je vais t'écraser si tu continues à nous mettre des idées stupides dans la tête. Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi on se retrouve ici, à déblatérer sur un Dieu qui n'existe pas avec un humain en robe, alors qu'un Ronin est en fuite.

Drift le toisa sévèrement.

\- Dois-je te rappeler que tu es celui qui souhaitait t'arrêter pour te reposer ?

\- La pause est finie, déclara Fracture en se relevant. Allez, on s'en va !

L'homme poussa un léger soupir. Toutefois, il n'y avait aucune trace de moquerie dans son expression. Il semblait même…compréhensif.

\- Vous êtes comme Saint Thomas.

Fracture manqua de s'étrangler.

\- Pardon ? Excusez-moi ? Vous osez m'insulter ?

\- Non. Loin de là. Je vous compare à Saint-Thomas parce que vous ne croyez que ce que vous voyez. Lui aussi a douté de l'existence de Dieu jusqu'à ce que celui-ci apparaisse devant lui.

Le Decepticon paraissait toujours aussi furieux. Tout de suite, Drift le menaça de son épée, le prévenant silencieusement qu'il ne le laisserait pas le toucher.

\- Pff…Je n'ai pas le temps pour ces cours de théologie, s'exclama le Decepticon.

\- …A quoi ressemble votre Dieu ? dit soudainement Drift.

Il devait admettre que cet humain avait réussi à le rendre curieux. Le prêtre lui adressa un sourire.

\- Il n'a pas d'apparence. Mais…chaque être est une part de lui. Vous deux l'êtes aussi.

\- Bah voyons ? ricana Fracture. Il est aussi pur que Primus, non ?

\- Tout à fait, approuva Père Jean. Même si j'ignore qui est Primus, Dieu n'est que pureté.

Fracture paraissait avoir perdu l'envie de partir puisqu'il se rassit, se rapprochant même du prêtre. Une expression de pitié s'afficha sur son visage.

\- Pureté ? Haha…Hé, le prêtre ! J'ai un scoop : puisque nous sommes dans les présentations, je suis un meurtrier et Drift est un voleur. Ravi de faire votre connaissance.

Drift se retourna d'un mouvement sec. Il faillit le frapper, enragé. Même s'il ne s'agissait que d'un humain, il ne souhaitait pas qu'un inconnu connaisse son passé ! Il avait déjà eu des difficultés à se confier à l'équipe Autobot. Il n'était pas prêt à se confier à quelqu'un qui ne le connaissait pas et qui était sûrement prompt à le juger sévèrement pour ses actes.

Mais…l'air de Père Jean ne changea pas. Il hocha seulement la tête, avec toujours ce même sourire bienveillant.

\- …Vous ne dites rien ? lui demanda Drift. Vous n'avez pas peur de nous ?

N'importe qui aurait peur de se retrouver seul avec des criminels.

\- Non, pas vraiment. Durant mon service, j'ai eu l'habitude de rencontrer diverses personnes. Beaucoup d'entre elles n'ont pas eu une conduite exemplaire au cours de leurs vies. Même si vous êtes d'une autre espèce, je ne vous traiterais pas différemment.

\- Pourquoi deviez-vous rencontrer ces personnes ? le questionna Drift.

\- Oh. Il s'agissait de personnes qui se rendaient dans ma chapelle pour se confesser.

\- Confesser quoi ? lui demanda Fracture, semblant perdre patience. Oh, je m'en fiche ! Il faut partir, là !

Le prêtre marqua une pause.

\- Leurs péchés, bien sûr. Lorsque l'on confesse nos péchés, vous êtes pardonnés.

\- Quoi ? Pardonnés ? s'écria le Decepticon. C'est une blague, là ?

Pour une fois, il était d'accord avec son rival. Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il être absout de ses péchés simplement en les confessant? Drift considéra le prêtre, d'un air glacial.

\- Personne n'est assez idiot pour croire qu'on puisse se racheter en énumérant nos crimes.

\- Oui, voilà ! approuva Fracture. Hé ! J'ai abattu plusieurs bots pour de l'argent ! Donnez-moi l'absolution !

Fracture avait peut-être raison…Ils perdaient leur temps ici.

\- Peut-être avez-vous raison, dit Père Jean. Au final, la décision ne revient pas à moi. Je ne suis que le porte-parole du Seigneur. Seul Dieu vous jugera et décidera si vous méritez oui ou non cette absolution. Mais sachez…en confessant nos péchés, nous prenons conscience de nos actes. Nous réalisons le mal que nous avons commis à autrui ainsi qu'à nous-mêmes. Ainsi, le pécheur est plus susceptible de s'écarter de la voie du mal. Et si vous craignez de ne jamais être pardonnés, je vous pardonnerai.

Les mots résonnaient dans l'esprit de Drift. Il contempla le prêtre avec incertitude. Il semblait réellement croire à ses propres mots.

Même si l'équipe Autobot l'avait accueilli comme un membre à part entière, personne ne lui avait jamais vraiment assuré qu'il était pardonné pour ses actes passés.

Divebomb avait raison. Voleur un jour, voleur toujours…Il avait changé. Il avait souhaité remettre Jetstorm et Slipstream dans le droit chemin, pour s'écarter de son passé. Mais avait-il besoin de cette validation ? De ce pardon ?

Père Jean était tourné vers lui. Probablement avait-il deviné ses pensées…Est-ce que cet humain lui pardonnerait… ?

\- Sachez que Dieu pardonnera à tous ceux qui regrettent leurs méfaits et désirent réellement changer. L'erreur est normale. Mais cela ne décide pas de ce que nous sommes.

\- Pff. Racontez votre prêchi prêcha à d'autres crétins crédules qui y croiront, commenta Fracture.

Le prêtre demeura calme. A croire que rien ne pouvait l'atteindre.

\- Vous aussi, lui dit-il. Vous aussi pouvez changer.

\- Vraiment ? fit Fracture, pas convaincu. Vous pensez réellement qu'un meurtrier comme moi puisse être absout ? Vous croyez réellement que je regrette mes actions quand elles ne m'ont rapportées que du bénéfice ?

C'était vrai…Il avait du mal à croire que Dieu puisse pardonner à des criminels comme Fracture. Mais la réponse de père Jean l'étonna.

\- Oui. Il n'est jamais trop tard pour suivre une autre voie.

\- Hé mon gars ! dit-il, agacé. J'ai pris goût à ces actions. J'ai toujours été un homme d'affaire. Au-dessus du bien et du mal. Il n'y a que le business qui m'intéresse.

Il marqua un silence.

\- De plus, même si je souhaitais réellement changer, je ne rejoindrai pas les Autobots. Jamais !

\- Les Autobots ? répéta le prêtre.

\- En gros, les Autobots sont toujours considérés comme étant les héros de la guerre, les gentils, lui expliqua Fracture en jetant un regard en biais à Drift. Moi, je suis un Decepticon. Je fais partie d'une autre faction qui a essayé de détruire votre planète durant la guerre. Je suis un méchant. Un vilain pas beau. Et j'aime ça !

Moi aussi, j'ai été un Decepticon, pensa Drift. Il avait rejoint les Autobots. Mais est-ce que Fracture ferait de même ? Certainement pas.

\- Je doute que cela soit aussi simple, commenta Père Jean. Dans une guerre, il n'y a pas de bons ou de méchants. Chacun se bat pour ses idées, pour ce à quoi il croit. Même si vous êtes un Decepticon, cela ne vous empêche en rien de devenir une bonne personne. Vous pouvez très bien être quelqu'un de décent sans devenir un Autobot.

\- Pff. Vous êtes bien un humain. Les autres bots ne partagent pas votre point de vue, fit Fracture. Drift me considère comme quelqu'un qui n'a aucun honneur.

\- Parce que c'est le cas, lui répliqua le samouraï. Tu as menacé mes amis. Rien d'autre que toi-même ne compte.

\- Ok, tu m'énerves. Oublie ce que j'ai dit ! Je chercherai ce Ronin seul ! Si c'est pour t'écouter parler d'honneur…

Fracture se leva et quitta le camp d'un pas lourd. Drift leva les yeux au ciel. Il comptait s'isoler pour bouder ? C'était bien son genre. Toutefois, il ne souhaitait pas qu'il s'éloigne trop. Si jamais il croisait Jetstorm et Slipstream…

Pourquoi s'était-il arrêté ? Au lieu de les chercher ? Bon sang. Drift avait perdu trop de temps.

\- Ce n'est pas de cette façon qu'il s'améliorera, déclara Père Jean.

\- Croyez-moi. Fracture n'a jamais été une bonne personne. Je ne crois pas qu'il puisse changer comme vous l'espéreriez.

\- Vous souhaitez le pardon. Je lis dans votre cœur. Ou plutôt…

\- Dans mon spark, l'informa le samouraï.

\- Dans votre spark. Vous vous battez tous les jours pour obtenir votre rédemption. Vous croyez y avoir droit. Pourquoi Fracture n'y aurait pas droit ?

Drift secoua la tête.

\- …La rédemption ne l'intéresse pas.

\- Vous êtes trop en colère pour être objectif, même si je comprends votre point de vue. Mais vous l'avez entendu comme moi. A mon avis, quelqu'un ne lui a pas donné l'occasion d'être pardonné.

\- Vous croyez que le pardon l'intéresse ? Il n'a jamais commis de bonne action.

\- …Tout le monde en commet une au cours de sa vie, même la plus insignifiante.

Ah ça non. Mais la plus insignifiante…Drift se rappela que Fracture l'avait sauvé de Death's Head. Mais c'était pour son propre caprice. Après cela, il avait menacé son équipe.

Et une fois, il ne l'avait pas laissé mourir de faim…mais cela n'effaçait pas une vie entière de crimes !

\- Nous avons tous une âme, Drift. Tout le monde s'entête à penser qu'il faut capturer les criminels, les placer derrière les barreaux et passer à autre chose. Mais en tant que prêtre, je ne pense pas que ce soit la meilleure façon. Il a besoin de motivation.

De motivation ? Drift repensa soudainement à Jetstorm et Slipstream. Il leur avait fait prêter serment de le servir. Ils s'étaient détachés de leur parcours de voleurs parce qu'il les avait motivés…parce qu'il ne les avait jamais lâchés…

De motivation…Est-ce qu'il pourrait faire la même chose avec Fracture ? Non. C'était une mauvaise idée. Fracture n'accepterait jamais de lui prêter serment et de s'incliner devant lui. Il était trop fier et il le détestait.

Drift avait envie de se dire qu'il le détestait aussi mais…la haine…ce n'était pas vraiment le mot exact pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait pour le Decepticon.

\- …Ai-je le droit de me confesser ? lui demanda-t-il soudainement.

\- Bien sûr, fit le prêtre. Dites-moi tout.

Dix minutes plus tard, Drift quitta le camp, d'un pas rapide. Il avait besoin de s'isoler. Pour méditer…Être seul pendant quelques instants.

Il n'avait jamais cru qu'une confession serait aussi dure. Il s'arrêta dans une clairière, située non loin du prêtre. Il s'agenouilla en seiza, plantant son épée dans le sol.

Puis…il laissa les larmes couler.

* * *

Evidemment, il fallait qu'il se perde ! Fracture revint sur ses pas, retournant dans le sens inverse pour chercher Drift. Quel imbécile. Ils avaient fait une alliance. S'il la brisait, il ne pourrait pas obtenir ce qu'il cherchait. Sous le coup de la colère, le Decepticon donna un coup de poing dans un arbre, noyant d'injure tout ce qu'il lui vint à l'esprit. Il insulta Drift, il insulta ce fichu prêtre qui se prenait pour Primus, il insulta ses Minicons qui s'étaient perdus, il insulta Steeljaw, il insulta cette foutue planète !

Dire qu'il était chasseur de prime ! Pourtant, il était obligé de demander de l'aide à son rival !

Il retourna au camp. Drift était absent, mais le prêtre était toujours là.

\- Où est-il ? l'interrogea Fracture d'un ton qui aurait pu être plus aimable.

\- Il avait besoin de s'isoler.

\- Pff. Comme si on n'avait que cela à faire.

Fracture croisa les bras, espérant que Drift ne mettrait pas trop de temps. De toute façon, il irait le traîner par la peau des fesses si besoin. La voix de Père Machin s'éleva une nouvelle fois.

\- Vous n'êtes pas obligé de prétendre que vous êtes quelqu'un d'autre, Fracture.

\- Pardon ? Je ne prétends rien du tout !

Il l'écraserait bien. Avec le pied droit. Mais il n'avait pas le temps. Doucement, il reprit son calme, se tournant vers le prêtre.

\- Ecoutez…J'apprécie ce que vous faites. Mais j'ai une vie heureuse ! Ce n'est pas la peine de me chercher des excuses. Je suis mauvais alors…

\- Nous ne naissons pas mauvais, nous le devenons.

\- Oh arrêtez ! Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que j'écouterais un humain.

Le prêtre esquissa un sourire indulgent. Bon sang, qu'il l'énervait !

\- Pas moi. Mais vous écouterez quelqu'un.

\- Ah tiens donc ? Qui ça ?

Il devait l'admettre. Il l'admirait un peu. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'un humain oserait le défier et lui parlerait comme s'ils étaient égaux.

\- Votre ami.

\- QUOI ? Drift ? Ce n'est pas mon ami ! Je le déteste ! Je veux sa mort !

Fracture serra les poings. Cette fois, il l'avait cherché ! Il se prépara à le percuter mais le prêtre continua, le faisant stopper net.

\- Non. Personnellement, je sens chez vous autre chose que de la haine à son égard. Quelque chose de très fort.

\- Pardon ?

\- D'une certaine façon, vous l'admirez. Mais il n'y a pas que cela. Vous êtes possessif vis-à-vis de lui.

\- Bien sûr que je suis possessif ! C'est mon rival ! Il est à moi !

Le prêtre secoua la tête.

\- L'amour est une bonne façon de motiver.

\- Motiver…quoi…QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS ENTENDEZ PAR « AMOUR » ? QUI A PARLE D'AMOUR ?

Cette fois-ci, il l'attrapa dans sa main, le portant à hauteur de son visage. Il voulait paraître aussi menaçant que possible. A la prochaine phrase, il le paierait cher.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle qu'il était aveugle.

\- Je n'aime pas Drift ! J'ai dit que je le détestais ! Vous avez besoin que je vous le répète ?

\- Parfois, il est difficile de distinguer ces deux sentiments. Les émotions sont complexes. On dit qu'entre amour et haine, il n'y a qu'un seul pas. Parfois, même ces deux émotions peuvent s'entrecroiser.

Ah non, non, non. Fracture en était certain. Il ne ressentait que de la haine envers Drift…Par Primus ! Il avait essayé de le tuer ! Ce n'était pas une preuve suffisante ? Il s'était même allié à Steeljaw pour l'éliminer et obtenir la prime sur la tête de Bumblebee !

Ils s'alliaient seulement parce qu'ils avaient des objectifs en commun…

Il aurait très bien pu le jeter contre un arbre, mais finalement, Fracture reposa l'humain. De toute façon, il quitterait cet endroit et il ne le recroiserait plus jamais.

\- Tenez.

Fracture fronça les sourcils. Le prêtre lui tendait quelque chose.

Une pierre. Une simple pierre grise et ovale.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse de ça ?

\- Pour vous donner un souvenir de la Terre si jamais vous décidez de retourner chez vous.

Le Decepticon le regarda de haut, s'esclaffant.

\- Un souvenir de la Terre ? Vous croyez que j'en désire un ? Et bien sûr que je retournerai chez moi, sur Cybertron ! Mais je n'ai pas besoin de ça.

\- Dans ce cas, considérez que c'est un cadeau de ma part. Pour que vous vous rappeliez de moi.

Il y eut un bref silence, avant qu'il n'ajoute.

\- Pour vous rappeler que tout le monde peut changer.

\- Pff ! Jamais je ne changerai. Mais n'importe quoi pour vous faire taire…

Fracture attrapa la pierre avant de la ranger. Si cela lui faisait plaisir…

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? entendit-il la voix de Drift dans son dos.

\- Où étais-tu, toi ? lui cria Fracture. Enfin, ce n'est pas important ! Cassons-nous d'ici.

Drift se tourna vers l'humain.

\- Je souhaitais savoir si par hasard, vous auriez entendu des Minicons passer par ici.

\- Hmm…Je ne peux pas voir mais je peux sentir. Avant de faire mon feu, j'ai senti de la fumée émanant de loin. Je pense que cela venait de la direction où se situe le lac.

\- Le lac… ?

Peut-être l'un de leurs Minicons avait essayé de faire un feu pour se réchauffer ? Ou pour l'alerter ? Fracture se demanda si Divebomb ou Airazor avaient trouvé quelque chose et qu'ils essayaient de prévenir à leur façon…

Soudain, ils entendirent un hurlement lointain, figeant tout le monde.

Le même hurlement que…


	26. Chapter 26

**CHAPITRE 26**

« Ne t'arrête pas ! Ne t'arrête pas de courir ! »

Comme s'il avait besoin d'être convaincu ! Jetstorm et Airazor avaient pris leurs jambes à leurs cous dès l'instant où ils avaient entendu le hurlement.

Un hurlement glaçant, transperçant la nuit. Ce n'était pas une bête…Loin de là, même si cela y ressemblait. Tremblotant de frayeur, Airazor avait proposé de rebrousser chemin. Sur le coup, cela n'avait pas semblé être une mauvaise idée. Puis, un deuxième hurlement…

Le moment où ils s'étaient doucement retournés vers la source du bruit, ils leur découvrirent. Ce Decepticon en forme de renard, les optiques rouges luisant dans le noir, un canon au bras. Le même canon qui avait servi à les séparer de leurs équipes…

Jetstorm l'avait reconnu. Le Ronin. Foxtrot. L'Autobot maudit sa malchance. Maître Drift avait raison depuis le début. Mais de tous les Ronins qu'ils avaient à affronter, il s'agissait de celui qui était connu pour son grand carnage : celui connu comme « la terreur heureuse »…Du groupe, Foxtrot avait toujours été le plus violent. Un bot très intelligent même s'il l'était moins que leur ancien chef Forager. Dès l'instant où il avait posé ses yeux sur les deux Minicons, peu importe qu'ils soient Autobot ou Decepticon, ils étaient devenus ses cibles.

 _Qu'est-ce que Slipstream ferait ?_ pensa Jetstorm tandis qu'il essayait de lui échapper. _Qu'est-ce que Maître Drift ferait ?_

Heureusement pour eux, Foxtrot n'était pas très rapide. Mais malheureusement, il était entêté. Et même Jetstorm commençait à fatiguer. La gorge lui brûlait et le souffle lui manquait. Pour autant, il redoubla d'effort. Il ne laisserait pas ce Ronin l'attraper ! Ils devaient courir jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent Drift !

Mais derrière eux, Jetstorm sentit que Foxtrot se rapprochait dangereusement. Les pas lourds devenaient de plus en plus forts, un troisième hurlement leur brisant presque les tympans.

Il devait accélérer ! Il devait s'enfuir !

Mais près de lui, Airazor n'était pas aussi rapide. Il avait beau avoir plus de pattes, il était lent. Contrairement à Jetstorm, qui avait subi un entraînement militaire pour apprendre à contrôler son énergie et sa vitesse, Airazor n'avait pas été formé pour la course.

Au bout d'un moment, le Minicon Decepticon s'effondra sur le sol, tandis que l'ombre de Foxtrot s'agrandissait sur le sol. Il se situait derrière les arbres. Il était proche, maintenant…Il allait les attraper !

Jetstorm devait le laisser ! Il ne pourrait pas battre Foxtrot à lui seul ! Il devait trouver Drift…Mais l'Autobot eut presque honte de ses propres pensées. Ce n'était pas de cette manière que Drift l'avait entraîné !

Airazor allait se faire déchiqueter…Poussant un soupir, Jetstorm posa à peine le pied au sol qu'il fit demi-tour. D'un geste sec, il força le Decepticon à se lever.

\- Allez, espèce d'imbécile ! Il faut continuer !

\- C'est trop dur…

Foxtrot allait les détruire…Il n'aurait aucune pitié ! Et à eux deux, que pouvaient-ils faire contre lui, à part se cacher ?

Soudain, il eut une idée. Il secoua Airazor par l'épaule.

\- Allez ! Transforme-toi en torpille ! Ce sera plus simple !

Les optiques d'Airazor s'éclairèrent. Décidément, il était lent ! Il aurait pu le faire avant, au lieu d'utiliser ses jambes ! Jetstorm se demanda si c'était la raison pour laquelle Divebomb et Airazor étaient toujours ensemble. Divebomb lui disait toujours quoi faire…

Un peu comme la présence de Slipstream qui le rassurait…Pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils soient séparés ?

Ce n'était pas le moment ! Il devait se débrouiller avec les alliés qu'il avait ! Au loin, Foxtrot apparut dans leur champ de vision, pointant le canon sur les deux Minicons.

Avant même qu'il ne puisse les toucher, Airazor s'était déjà transformé en torpille, Jetstorm s'agrippant à lui de toutes ses forces. Au moment où ils s'envolèrent, le sol s'effondra sous leurs pieds dans un bruit fracassant et une lumière aveuglante.

Jetstorm parvint à se hisser sur ses coudes sur la torpille, s'accrochant à Airazor tandis que le Decepticon accélérait. La torpille était très rapide, même s'il ne l'était pas autant que lorsque Fracture l'éjectait de ses épaules comme missile. Le vent lui griffant le visage, Jetstorm vit les arbres passer au-dessus de lui tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient de Foxtrot qui s'était relancé à leur poursuite.

Il réalisa que le Decepticon commençait doucement à ralentir. Jetstorm fronça les sourcils. Il ne fallait pas qu'il fatigue ! Ils étaient loin d'être en sûreté ! Malheureusement, il était à pleine vitesse…Jetstorm regarda autour de lui, dans l'espoir de chercher une solution…

\- AIRAZOR ! ARRETE-TOI !

\- Quoi ? s'écria le Decepticon.

Jetstorm sauta avant qu'Airazor ne se retransforme en son mode normal. Un peu étourdi, il manqua de se cogner la tête contre un tronc, mais se releva presqu'instantanément. Il se tourna vers le Decepticon, pointant un rocher à peine plus gros que les Minicons.

\- Tu te sens capable de soulever un tel rocher ?

\- Quoi ? Porter ça ? Non mais tu rêves ! lui rétorqua Airazor. Je vais me casser en deux !

\- On n'a pas d'autres armes !

Jetstorm ne possédait que des nunchakus et, même si Airazor pouvait mettre à terre un adversaire en se jetant sur eux, cela ne serait pas suffisant contre un bazooka. Alors que ce rocher…Mais comment pourraient-ils le soulever ?

\- Hé ! Tu me fais penser…Regarde !

Airazor sortit de son dos un rouleau de corde. Il lui adressa un petit sourire, triomphant. Depuis quand il… ?

\- Le boss nous en donne toujours pour mener à bien nos missions !

\- ET TU NE POUVAIS PAS LE SORTIR LORSQU'ON ETAIT SUSPENDUS AU-DESSUS DU VIDE ? CELA NOUS AURAIT BIEN AIDES !

Non mais quel idiot ! Il s'attendait à quoi ? A des félicitations et une tape dans le dos ? Mais un nouveau cri coupa court à leur dialogue.

\- Bon, ok ! ça va nous servir ! Aide-moi à attacher ce rocher !

Quelques instants plus tard, ils avaient ligoté le rocher. Jetstorm jeta la corde par-dessus une grosse branche d'un arbre pour leur servir d'appui. Puis, à eux deux, les Minicons tirèrent aussi fort qu'ils pouvaient. Jetstorm prit quelques instants pour reprendre son souffle avant de tirer à nouveau.

Puis, leur espoir se matérialisa. Le rocher se leva, arrivant lentement à mi-hauteur du tronc.

Soudain, au moment où ils comptaient le soulever encore un peu plus, la silhouette de Foxtrot sortit de derrière les buissons. Les Deux Minicons se figèrent sur place, apeurés. Mais heureusement, Jetstorm eut le réflexe de rattraper la corde, empêchant le rocher de retomber.

\- Je vais vous buter, sales miniatures ! rugit le Ronin, levant son arme pour les viser à nouveau.

La chaleur prit Jetstorm au corps. L'Autobot crut qu'ils étaient perdus. Mais ce fut sans compter sur l'intervention d'Airazor qui se transforma en torpille une nouvelle fois, attaquant Foxtrot par-derrière, et par la force du projectile, l'envoya valser au sol. Foxtrot lâcha son arme et poussa un braillement de douleur…

…Juste sous le rocher.

\- Bonne nuit.

Jetstorm esquissa un sourire et lâcha la corde. Le rocher tomba lourdement sur la tête du Decepticon. Bientôt, ce dernier ne bougea plus.

Jetstorm et Airazor s'échangèrent un regard, victorieux.

\- Il est mort ? l'interrogea le Decepticon.

\- …Non.

En effet, le Ronin gémissait de douleur même s'il voyait actuellement trente-six chandelles. Jetstorm décida de ne pas le faire souffrir plus longtemps, poussant le rocher pour le dégager de sa tête. Puis, il reprit la corde pour lui lier les mains. Comme le dirait Strongarm, il était en état d'arrestation et avait le droit de garder le silence.

\- Oh mon Dieu ! fit Airazor. Divebomb serait fier de voir cela ! Et le boss…

Jetstorm rejoignit ses pensées. Peut-être que Drift serait fier…même s'il lui disait de ne jamais jubiler lors d'une victoire…et l'amertume lui revint.

Soudain, ils entendirent des bruits de moteur. Jetstorm s'arma de son nunchaku. Il craignait qu'il ne s'agisse d'un autre Ronin…

Il aperçut le mode motocycle de Fracture et Jetstorm se figea. Il réalisa le danger dans lequel il était. Airazor et lui s'étaient peut-être alliés…Mais maintenant qu'Airazor était réuni avec son maître…Les deux Decepticons s'en prendraient à lui !

A ce moment-là, il ne pourrait rien faire…Airazor n'était pas comme son maître…

\- Boss ! s'exclama Airazor, l'air enchanté.

Fracture se transforma. Jetstorm recula…il dégaina son arme lorsqu'une voiture orange se détacha de la forêt obscure.

\- Maître Drift !

Drift se transforma à son tour. Il se tourna vers Jetstorm. Drift ne souriait pas mais Jetstorm crut apercevoir une lueur dans les optiques de son maître. Ce dernier se racla la gorge.

\- …Hm. Je suis content que…tu n'aies rien, dit son mentor.

Jetstorm lui offrit un sourire ravi. Près d'eux, Airazor s'approcha doucement de son Déployeur et lui indiqua le Ronin à terre.

\- Je l'ai capturé, Maître ! Pour vous !

\- QUOI ? s'écria Jetstorm, offusqué. TU ES GONFLE ! On l'a capturé tous les deux !

\- Arrête, tu n'as rien fichu ! répliqua le Decepticon.

\- C'EST TOI QUI…

\- JETSTORM ! le coupa sévèrement Drift. Peu importe. Ce n'est pas important.

\- Oui, Maître…

Jetstorm rentra la tête dans ses épaules, mais il adressa un regard furieux à Airazor qui le menaça de son poing. Drift s'approcha du Decepticon et le reconnut à son tour.

\- …Foxtrot.

\- C'est le Ronin ? l'interrogea Fracture.

Depuis quand Fracture et Drift se parlaient ? se demanda Jetstorm, posant son regard sur chacun. Attends…avaient-ils fait comme lui et Airazor ? S'étaient-ils alliés ? Mais c'était impossible ! Maître Drift ne s'allierait jamais avec un Decepticon. Certainement pas avec Fracture. Ils étaient ennemis jurés après tout !

Fracture s'approcha à son tour.

\- Donc, voilà notre bot. Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux le faire parler ?

Il n'attendit pas la réponse de Maître Drift. Il s'agenouilla auprès du bot assommé, l'agrippant par le cou. Il lui offrit plusieurs claques assez fortes sur le visage pour le réveiller. Drift s'interposa pour le faire cesser, mais les deux leaders furent interrompus par Foxtrot qui ouvrait les optiques, contemplant autour de lui. Visiblement, il se demandait ce qu'il faisait ici.

\- …Toi ! s'écria-t-il lorsque son regard se plongea dans celui de Drift. Deadlock !

\- Je ne m'appelle plus Deadlock, lui rétorqua-t-il froidement.

\- SALE TRAITRE !

Foxtrot lui cracha au visage et tout de suite, Jetstorm se précipita sur lui, nunchaku en avant. Drift l'arrêta au vol. Fracture avait déjà dégainé son arme, lui pointant la lame sous la gorge. Une envie de meurtre pouvait se lire sur le visage du Decepticon violet.

\- Je ne te conseille pas de recommencer ! le menaça-t-il. Je croyais que les Ronins étaient plus respectables. Hé ! Mon nom est Fracture.

Foxtrot lui montra les dents, ne se démontant pas.

\- Alors, c'est ça ? Deadlock ? Tu as quitté les Ronins pour travailler avec cette racaille ?

\- Ose, répéta Fracture.

\- J'ose ! Je te croyais plus honorable ! s'égosilla Foxtrot. Non seulement tu as décidé de collaborer avec un concurrent mais en plus, avec FRACTURE ! Une pourriture Decepticon aux mains sales qui se prétend chasseur de prime !

\- Désolé d'être meilleur que toi.

La lame s'enfonça davantage sur la gorge de l'otage. Fracture la lui aurait volontiers tranchée si Drift n'était pas intervenu, posant une main sur l'épaule du Decepticon violet pour le calmer.

\- Assez. Dis-nous d'abord ce que tu as fait des deux autres Minicons, le questionna-t-il.

\- Je n'en sais rien ! Je ne sais pas où ils sont ! Je voulais déjà détruire ces deux-là ! Ils étaient sur mon territoire !

Effrayé, Airazor recula de quelques pas. Jetstorm demeura imperturbable. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait les attaquer maintenant.

\- Et l'argent ? ajouta Fracture. Où as-tu planqué l'argent ? Les Shanix ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Oh, ne joue pas l'innocent. L'argent que tu m'as piqué ! Le local au dépôt de ferraille ! C'est toi qui me l'as dérobé pendant que je dormais !

\- Je ne sais pas du tout de quoi vous parlez.

Fracture releva sa lame, mais elle fut arrêtée au vol par Drift.

\- Laisse-moi ! lui cria Fracture.

\- Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu le sauras.

\- Je vais lui montrer qu'il ne faut pas jouer au con avec moi ! Tu as volé la mauvaise personne, espèce d'hypocrite moralisateur.

\- Je vous assure ! répéta Foxtrot, tentant de se débattre en vain pour se libérer de l'emprise de Fracture. Ce n'est pas moi !

\- ET CA, C'EST QUOI ?

Fracture fit apparaître le bout de lame portant le signe Ronin. Il approcha l'arme du visage de Foxtrot, menaçant de le balafrer avec. Foxtrot lutta beaucoup plus violemment.

\- Elle ne m'appartient pas !

\- Ben, voyons. Tu penses que nous allons te croire ?

\- Je vous jure ! Je…Je n'ai pas quitté cet endroit depuis longtemps…Et…vous n'avez qu'à regarder mes armes ! Mon épée est comme neuve ! Et je n'ai aucun argent sur moi !

Drift se releva pour vérifier les dires de l'otage. Il rangea le canon sur son dos et observa les épées de Foxtrot qui étaient au sol. Jetstorm se rapprocha.

C'était les mêmes armes que celle trouvée. Avec le signe Ronin. Et aucune d'entre elles n'était cassée.

\- …Il dit la vérité, reconnut Drift.

\- C'est trop facile. Peut-être les a-t-il réparées ! proposa Fracture. Et tu as dépensé notre pognon avec ?

\- Non ! Je vous jure ! Je ne suis pas le responsable ! Je vous en prie ! Deadlock !

Jetstorm lui jeta un air méprisant. Il avait osé cracher au visage de son maître et maintenant, il réclamait son aide ? Même s'il haïssait Fracture, il était d'avis de l'abandonner à son sort.

Mais Drift secoua la tête.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il mente.

\- Vraiment ? Je suis un menteur professionnel, lui répliqua Fracture. Moi aussi, je mentirais si ma vie était menacée.

\- Oui. Mais il ne l'est pas. Foxtrot n'a jamais été doué pour le mensonge. N'est-ce pas ?

Fracture reporta son regard sur le Ronin. Ce dernier était vert de terreur. Finalement, le Decepticon violet lui posa une nouvelle question.

\- Pff. Dans ce cas, comment cette lame a-t-elle atterri ici ?

\- Je…je l'ignore…

\- Tu saurais si d'autres Ronins sont sur Terre ? l'interrogea Drift. Vous avez peut-être gardé contact.

\- Je l'ignore…Nous avions été capturés par les Autobots après ton départ. Nous étions sur l'Alchemor quand celui-ci s'est écrasé…je me suis enfui…mais les autres…Je ne sais pas où ils sont.

Bien sûr, pensa Jetstorm. L'Alchemor…Ils auraient dû y penser plus tôt. Fracture relâcha violemment le bot. Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de pousser un soupir de soulagement que le poing de Fracture se leva et vint le frapper en plein visage, l'assommant une deuxième fois. Drift tendit le bras à Jettorm. Ce dernier hocha la tête et se rattacha à lui. Il ne manquait plus que Slipstream.

\- Tu n'étais pas obligé de faire ça, déclara Drift en s'adressant à Fracture.

\- Puisque tu as décidé de le croire…Où cherche-t-on maintenant ? Notre alliance n'a pas atteint son objectif.

\- J'ai Slipstream à récupérer.

\- Et Divebomb, boss ! renchérit Airazor.

Fracture approuva d'un signe de tête, sans regarder Drift. Il fit un geste à son Minicon. De façon similaire à Jetstorm, il vint se fixer sur l'épaule de son Maître.

\- N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit, Drift, lui rappela Fracture. Si nous ne trouvons pas le coupable, je te tiendrais pour responsable. Rien de tout cela n'y changera quelque chose.

Ce à quoi Drift répondit sur le même ton.

\- Une fois que le coupable sera arrêté, je t'arrêterai aussi. Toi et tes Minicons. Rien de tout cela n'y changera quelque chose non plus.


	27. Chapter 27

**CHAPITRE 27**

Slipstream ouvrit les optiques lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas se rapprocher. Il regarda autour de lui. Dominé par la fatigue, il avait probablement dû s'assoupir sans s'en rendre compte. A proximité, il aperçut Divebomb qui avait fait de même. Roulé en boule, le Minicon Decepticon dormait à poings fermés. Amèrement, Slipstream se dit qu'il n'aurait pas dû baisser sa garde aussi facilement. Même s'ils avaient partagé un instant presqu'amical ensemble, à évoquer leurs passés et la relation avec leurs maîtres respectifs, ces torpilles étaient vicieuses.

Même si actuellement, le Minicon semblait inoffensif. Il secoua la tête avant de le secouer par l'épaule. Tout de suite, Divebomb gronda, crachant comme un chat.

\- Tu ne peux pas me laisser pioncer, déchet d'Autobot ?

\- Ecoute ! Tu n'as pas entendu ?

Les bruits recommencèrent. Cette fois-ci, Divebomb les entendit aussi. Il se redressa, ses griffes en avant. Slipstream s'arma de son naginata. Les deux Minicons étaient prêts à combattre de toutes leurs forces s'il était nécessaire, peu importe qui serait leur ennemi.

Une silhouette apparut devant eux. Et tout de suite, Slipstream baissa son arme, la reconnaissant.

\- Maître Drift ! s'écria-t-il, avant de courir vers lui. Oh merci Primus ! Je suis content que vous alliez bien !

De même, Jetstorm qui s'était déjà fixé à son emplacement habituel. Slipstream ne put cacher sa joie de les voir ensemble, sains et saufs. Drift hocha la tête. Il ne répondit pas à leurs retrouvailles avec autant d'enthousiasme que son élève, mais Slipstream le connaissait. Avec la personnalité de son Maître, c'était plus que suffisant pour lui. Cela signifiait déjà beaucoup. Ils étaient réunis et c'était l'essentiel !

Derrière lui, il décela avec surprise deux nouveaux arrivants. Fracture (l'une des deux torpilles restantes sur son épaule), l'air manifestement contrarié, et au sol, un bot ligoté. Il fixa Drift, quémandant silencieusement des réponses.

\- Maître…Je ne comprends pas.

\- C'est un peu compliqué, admit Drift. Mais disons que nous avons capturé…Ou plutôt, Jetstorm et Airazor…ont capturé le Ronin. Foxtrot.

\- Jetstorm ? Airazor ? Foxtrot ! La « Terreur heureuse » ?

Il ne put pas retenir un frisson. Foxtrot…Un chasseur de prime qui, même s'ils avaient fait partie de la même équipe dans le passé, lui avait causé bien des cauchemars. Pas autant que Shadow Raker, mais Drift n'avait jamais laissé ses élèves seuls avec lui. Il avait peur des dégâts que celui-ci pouvait causer. Et pour lui, des Minicons n'étaient pas difficiles à casser en deux. Presqu'instinctivement, Drift se plaça devant lui. Slipstream déglutit, fixant son partenaire Minicon avec admiration.

Jetstorm avait réussi à maîtriser cet individu ? Toutefois, il se recomposa. Drift n'aimait pas qu'ils se vantent d'une victoire. Il se reconcentra sur l'essentiel.

\- Donc…C'est lui, le voleur ?

\- Malheureusement, les preuves démontrent que non, répondit Drift. Et…à circonstances exceptionnelles, mesures exceptionnelles. Fracture et moi avions décidé d'unir nos forces pour cette mission.

\- QUOI ?

De son côté, Divebomb avait déjà rejoint son équipe. Il émit la même réaction, presqu'en écho avec le Minicon Autobot.

\- Boss, on ne peut pas leur faire confiance ! s'écria-t-il. Il y a sûrement d'autres-

\- Silence ! le coupa Fracture, agacé. Plus vite on attrapera le voleur, plus vite je récupérerais mes Shanix !

Divebomb et Slipstream s'échangèrent un regard. Actuellement, ils étaient dans le même état d'esprit. Ils étaient perplexes.

\- Maître…tenta de dire Slipstream.

\- Cela ne m'enchante pas non plus, mais je ne vois pas d'autres solutions. Fracture a des gadgets qui pourraient nous être utiles.

Slipstream se rappelait des mots de son mentor. Il avait toujours répété que les gadgets étaient à bannir. Que ce n'était que des accessoires qu'il fallait éviter d'utiliser durant les combats et les entraînements. Sinon, ce n'était pas honorable.

Maintenant, il était d'accord pour faire confiance à Fracture ?

Le Decepticon était penché sur un Pad. Il posa une main sur son ventre, grimaçant.

\- Je dois avouer que si je n'ai pas d'energon maintenant, je sens que je vais m'effondrer, commenta-t-il.

\- Moi aussi, Maître, approuva Airazor.

Slipstream sentait également que ses réserves étaient basses. Il fallait qu'ils se réalimentent assez vite.

\- C'est actuellement ce que tu cherches ? le questionna Drift.

\- Oui…l'endroit le plus proche où nous pourrions trouver de l'energon.

Puis, Fracture esquissa un sourire victorieux. Il posa une griffe sur son écran.

\- Juste ici. A trois heures de marche.

\- Tu es certain que c'est fiable ?

\- Hé ! Je sais quand même prendre soin de mes outils. Avec nos modes véhicules, cela devrait être rapide…collègue.

Divebomb soupira, avant de se transformer en torpille pour s'attacher à l'épaule gauche de Fracture. Le Decepticon Violet se changea en son mode motocycle, avant de démarrer dans une direction inconnue. Drift soupira et invita Slipstream à faire de même.

\- Et que fait-on de Foxtrot ? le questionna Slipstream.

Drift reporta son attention sur le Ronin. Il poussa un soupir avant d'attraper une corde et de l'attacher solidement à un arbre.

\- Je pense qu'on peut le laisser ici. Peut-être que nous parviendrons à trouver quelqu'un qui puisse réparer notre ligne de communication et indiquer à Bumblebee son emplacement. Qui sait…même demander du renfort.

Slipstream se raidit. Si Drift demandait de l'aide à son ennemi juré ainsi que du renfort, cela signifiait qu'il ne savait plus quoi faire.

\- Je ne luis fais pas confiance, Maître, dit-il.

\- Moi non plus…Mais peut-être est-ce le meilleur moyen de le capturer et de le mettre hors d'état de nuire ?

Effectivement. Toutes les fois où ils avaient essayé de l'attraper, ils avaient échoué. Pourtant, Slipstream sentit une faible mais présente pointe d'hésitation dans la voix de son Maître.

Pour quelle raison hésitait-il ?

* * *

« Nous y sommes » déclara Fracture tandis que son motocycle ralentissait avant de se changer de nouveau en robot.

Drift l'imita peu après. Il contempla leur destination. Il s'agissait d'une grotte, bloquée par un rocher. Il trouvait l'ironie de la situation déplacée. Il fusilla le Decepticon du regard.

\- C'est une blague ?

\- Pas du tout, répondit-il avec un sourire carnassier. C'est la position indiquée de l'energon.

\- Tu fais vraiment une fixette sur les grottes, dit Drift en soupirant. D'ailleurs, comment on va…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Il remarqua de la lumière émanant de derrière le rocher. De même qu'il entendait des bruits étranges…Des éclats de voix et de la…

Ma parole ! pensa Drift. Cela ressemblait à de la musique…Qu'est-ce que c'était que cet endroit ? Fracture observa sa réaction et frappa sur le rocher, comme s'il s'agissait d'une porte.

\- Comme je m'y attendais, tu n'as jamais mis les pieds dans un bar, non ?

\- Un bar…

Bien sûr que Drift s'était déjà rendu dans un bar ! Mais c'était il y a très longtemps…avant même de connaître ses Minicons. Mais un bar ici ? Dans une grotte, au beau milieu de la Montagne Sacrée ? Deux minutes après, le rocher fut déplacé par un bot situé à l'intérieur. Ces derniers étaient beaucoup grands et imposants que Drift et Fracture. Il fixa les deux nouveaux arrivants d'un œil mauvais. Et les optiques de Drift s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il aperçut un signe Decepticon sur leurs poitrines !

Ce n'était pas possible ! Fracture ne l'avait pas emmené là !

\- Je refuse d'entrer, murmura-t-il tandis que Fracture se glissait à l'intérieur.

Autour d'eux, de nombreux bots étaient assis à des tables, buvant des cubes d'energon tandis que d'autres avaient créé une piste de danse improvisée, se dandinant sur une musique plutôt calme mais rythmée. Il y en avait partout…Tous ces bots-là étaient des Decepticons ?

Il l'avait emmené dans un nid ! Avant même que Fracture ne puisse s'éloigner davantage, Drift lui agrippa le bras.

\- On s'en va.

\- Oh, détends-toi Deadlock ! C'est seulement pour boire un coup et nous procurer de nouvelles réserves ! lui lâcha Fracture, l'air énervé.

\- Je ne m'appelle PAS…

\- Tu vas t'appeler Deadlock ! lui cria Fracture, attrapant son menton entre deux griffes pour le forcer à le regarder dans les yeux, l'air menaçant. Drift faillit dégainer son épée mais il ne souhaitait pas attirer l'attention.

Il ne pourrait rien faire contre tous ces ennemis. Fracture rapprocha son visage du sien, lui montrant les dents.

\- Parce que sinon, ta couverture est ruinée. Drift fait trop Autobot. Contente-toi de ton ancien nom.

\- Je ne veux pas embarquer mes élèves là-dedans, répliqua-t-il en agrippant le bras de Fracture.

\- Et alors ? Ce n'est pas parce que c'est un bar Decepticon que tu vas être empoisonné. De plus, j'ai regardé sur mon Pad. Il n'y a pas d'autres traces d'energon à proximité. C'est ça ou rien. A toi de voir. Moi, j'ai besoin de me ravitailler.

Fracture le lâcha violemment avant de se diriger vers un comptoir. Ses torpilles sautèrent de ses épaules pour s'asseoir à côté de lui. De loin, Drift le vit adresser deux mots au barman qui fit un signe de tête avant de s'éloigner. Probablement pour préparer leurs commandes. Drift fixa ses poignets. Il devait admettre que ses Minicons étaient fatigués et avaient besoin de force pour la suite…

Mais cet endroit…lui était complètement étranger. Ce n'était pas ce à quoi il les avait habitués. C'était un endroit rempli de Decepticons. De débauche…si jamais ils étaient repérés, cela risquait de mal se finir. Surtout qu'ils portaient le signe Autobot sur une partie de leurs corps.

Finalement, il décida de rejoindre Fracture. Il s'assit à bonne distance du Decepticon, quelques chaises plus loin. Le barman s'approcha, lavant un cube.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

\- Trois verres d'energon simples, répondit Drift d'un ton froid.

Le barman ne posa pas plus de questions. Il vit Fracture l'observer du coin de l'œil. Il venait d'être servi. Ses torpilles buvaient leurs cubes avec hâte. Dès que la commande lui fut apportée, Drift décida de relâcher Jetstorm et Slipstream en prenant toutes ses précautions.

\- Un seul verre et vous restez près de moi, leur ordonna-t-il. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de vous perdre de vue.

\- …Compris, Maître.

Ses élèves attrapèrent leurs verres et le burent à pleine vitesse. Drift se sentait honteux. Se retrouver dans un tel endroit…Au moins, l'équipe Autobot aura du travail à faire. Ils n'auront qu'à faire le ménage dans ce club clandestin.

\- Hé ! Regardez ! s'écria Airazor en pointant du doigt un billard.

\- Cool ! renchérit Divebomb. On se fait une partie, boss ?

Fracture secoua la tête.

\- Non, ce sera sans moi. Je suis trop fatigué pour cela.

\- Et les déchets Autobots jouent aussi ? s'adressa Divebomb à Jetstorm et Slipstream.

Drift mit un bras devant eux, les avertissant de ne pas continuer.

\- Il est hors de question qu'ils s'éloignent, décréta-t-il. Vous n'avez qu'à jouer seuls ou avec vos camarades Decepticons.

Divebomb et Airazor firent la moue. Drift devinait qu'ils auraient adoré leur mettre une raclée au billard. Surtout que Jetstorm et Slipstream n'y avaient jamais joué. A moins que Sideswipe ne leur ait appris lorsqu'il avait le dos tourné ? Fracture posa son verre.

\- Tu peux les laisser s'amuser.

\- Toi, je ne t'ai pas sonné.

\- Oh, Deadlock. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Il n'y a personne au billard.

\- Je te rappelle que nous sommes des Autobots.

Fracture haussa les épaules.

\- Et alors ? Si tu te fais repérer, je n'ai qu'à dire que vous êtes mes prisonniers. Que moi, Fracture, le chasseur de prime le plus craint de toute la galaxie, vous a capturés et va bientôt vous ramener sur Cybertron pour toucher son jackpot.

Il prit une nouvelle gorgée.

\- Qu'est-ce que ce serait beau si c'était vrai.

\- Je ne prendrai pas ce risque. Et avec toi…

\- Drift, ce sont mes Shanix qui sont en jeu, lui rappela Fracture. Je ne vous laisserais pas vous faire démonter par les gens de « mon » espèce, si c'est ce que tu crains. J'ai besoin d'une pause, tu as besoin d'une pause…Autant en profiter avant de reprendre la route.

\- Maître ? entendit-il Slipstream.

Drift n'accordait jamais véritablement de pause à ses étudiants. Mais s'ils continuaient, ils allaient en avoir pour des heures. Il vit que Jetstorm commençait à s'agiter. Son regard se porta sur les deux Minicons Decepticons.

Il poussa un soupir.

\- Faites ce que vous voulez…mais une partie et nous nous en allons.

\- Maître…

Les deux Autobots semblaient hésitants. Compréhensible. Ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de jouer avec des Decepticons. Sauf avec Grimlock. Mais Grimlock les avait rejoints…

\- Tu as peur, déchet d'Autobot ? lui demanda Airazor.

\- Pas du tout, Decepticon puant ! lui répliqua Jetstorm. Tu vas voir si j'ai peur !

Les quatre Minicons se précipitèrent sur le billard, avant d'attraper les queues pour se mettre en place. Drift ne les lâcha pas du regard. C'était une situation trop irréelle pour lui.

Il buvait…dans un bar Decepticon…avec Fracture. Ses élèves jouaient avec des Decepticons. Personne ne devrait jamais en parler. Sideswipe le charrierait le restant de ses jours. Drift, si honorable, prenait un verre avec son rival.

Brusquement, il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il se retourna brusquement, croyant instantanément à une attaque. Mais pas du tout. Il s'agissait d'une bot violette, plutôt mince qui s'accoudait au bar, près de lui.

\- Tu as un nom, le samouraï ? le questionna-t-elle.

Drift se contenta de boire dans son cube. Il se faisait aborder par une Decepticon. Génial.

\- Mon nom est Fleur d'arme.

Il l'ignora. Elle pouvait faire son speech, il ne flancherait pas. Loin de là. Une seule personne comptait à ses yeux. Windblade. Et elle n'était pas là actuellement.

Windblade…Il soupira. Dire qu'il croyait avoir arrêté le responsable de ses vols. Mais la mission était loin d'être finie.

Il avait envie d'être avec elle. Il avait envie qu'elle soit près de lui…Bien sûr, il entretenait de forts liens avec ses élèves mais ce n'était pas la même chose.

Ce que lui et Windblade partageaient était autre. Il fixa son cube, le regard absent. La main de Fleur d'arme vint lui caresser le cou et il se fit violence pour ne pas la saisir pour la lui tordre. Il détestait être touché par des personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas.

\- Oh, allez…Lâche-toi un peu.

\- Je ne suis pas intéressé, répondit Drift.

\- Oh, mais chéri…c'est seulement un bon moment à partager.

\- Excuse-moi.

Fracture se leva pour s'approcher d'eux. Drift le contempla, curieusement. Qu'est-ce qu'il fabriquait ?

\- Toi aussi, tu cherches du plaisir ? le questionna la bot.

\- C'est mon ami, dit-il. On ne s'est pas vus depuis longtemps. Peux-tu nous laisser un peu seuls, chérie ?

Son ton était aimable, mais Drift y sentit une pointe d'hostilité, voire de menace. Fleur d'Arme leva les yeux au ciel, avant de s'éloigner du duo. Drift se retourna vers Fracture.

\- J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais besoin d'aide, commenta le Decepticon.

\- Oui…Mais…

Il soupira.

\- Merci, je suppose.

\- Je t'en prie. Même si c'est dommage. Elle n'est pas mal.

Néanmoins, Fracture ne semblait pas en croire un mot. Il fusilla du regard la bot qui les fixait de loin. Cette dernière se replongea dans son cube. Drift reporta son attention sur les Minicons. Etrangement, ils étaient concentrés sur leur partie. Ils semblaient s'amuser…

S'amuser avec des Decepticons…

Drift commanda de nouveau un verre. Fracture fit de même.

\- Je préfère toujours conclure dans des bars. Pour mes affaires, précisa Fracture. C'est plus convivial et cela met en confiance.

\- Cela ne m'intéresse pas, dit Drift. Je me fiche de ce que tu fais dans les bars. Cela ne me concerne pas.

Même s'il doutait que Fracture ne faisait pas que d'y conclure des contrats. Le Decepticon violet le toisa. Il paraissait excédé. Excédé de quoi ? Ils n'étaient pas amis !

\- Ouais, acquiesça-t-il. En train de penser à ta petite Autobot volante ?

\- Tu arrêtes tout de suite, l'avertit-il.

\- Tu tiens à elle, non ?

Il n'y avait aucune trace d'humour. Fracture semblait sérieux. Drift se releva, l'affrontant du regard.

\- Je tiens à tout le monde, Fracture. Mais oui. Si tu veux tellement le savoir, j'ai une relation avec elle. Ma première depuis longtemps.

Le Decepticon n'insista pas. Il fixa Drift froidement avant de se redresser pour rejoindre la bot qu'il avait envoyé bouler quelques minutes plus tôt. Drift les aperçut sortir dehors, se tenant par la main. Il poussa un soupir avant de reprendre une gorgée de son nouveau cube.

Quel gamin. Si cela lui chantait, qu'il s'amuse.

* * *

\- Et…GAGNE ! s'écria Slipstream.

\- YES !

Jetstorm et lui se frappèrent dans la main, poussant des cris de joie. C'était leur troisième partie qu'ils remportaient d'affilée. Heureusement que Strongarm et Grimlock les y avaient entraînés. Cela leur avait évité une humiliation face aux torpilles. D'ailleurs, les deux derniers étaient de mauvais perdants. A la première partie, ils avaient laissé couler. A la deuxième, Divebomb avait assuré qu'ils avaient triché et ils en étaient presque venus aux mains…

Et la troisième…Jetstorm et Slipstream se tournèrent pour observer leur réaction, un sourire triomphant.

\- Alors, pas trop dé… ?

Leur sourire disparut, laissant place à une mine dégoûtée. Les deux torpilles ne les regardaient même pas. Ils étaient trop occupés à s'embrasser passionnément pour faire attention à la partie. Divebomb détacha ses lèvres de celles d'Airazor pour se tourner vers eux, un sourire narquois.

\- J'avais oublié à quel point le billard était barbant.

\- C'est parce que vous êtes mauvais joueurs ! leur cria Jetstorm. Et pas étonnant que vous perdiez ! Vous n'arrêtez pas de vous bécoter !

\- Eh bien, excuse-moi si Airazor m'a manqué durant cette longue absence, lui répondit Divebomb. Mais bon…Vous ne pouvez pas savoir. Je doute que vous ayez quelqu'un actuellement.

\- Espèce de…

Airazor leur rit au nez avant d'être coupé à nouveau par Divebomb, qui semblait devenir de plus en plus agressif dans son affection. Divebomb posa sa langue sur ses lèvres, lui demandant l'accès. Airazor le lui accorda en souriant, enveloppant même ses bras autour de son cou. Ils semblaient avoir oublié l'existence des Autobots.

\- ERK ! Prenez une chambre, leur cria Slipstream.

\- Oh mais c'est ce qu'on va faire, dit Airazor.

\- Excusez-nous.

Divebomb l'attrapa par la main, avant que les deux ne disparurent derrière une porte située derrière le bar. Jetstorm grimaça tandis que Slipstream posait sa queue.

\- Pff. On devrait peut-être retourner auprès de Maître Drift.

Tout à coup, son regard fut attiré par quelque chose de rose situé près de la piste de danse. Slipstream réalisa qu'il s'agissait d'une fembot qui dansait gracieusement au milieu des Decepticons. Le Minicon sentit ses joues s'empourprer. Il n'était pas vraiment habitué à une présence féminine, à part Strongarm et Windblade. Surtout que cette bot était vraiment belle.

Il sentit un coup de coude de la part de Jetstorm. Ce dernier lui souffla, ricanant.

\- Vas-y ! Va lui parler ! Va demander son nom.

\- Euh…Non. Je n'ose pas. C'est une Decepticon, je te rappelle.

\- C'est vrai…admit Jetstorm.

Il marqua une pause.

\- Mais cela ne t'empêche pas d'aller lui parler. Ou de danser avec elle ! Surtout qu'elle semble te regarder !

\- Tu crois… ?

\- Oui ! Allez ! Tu n'auras peut-être plus d'occasion comme celle-là !

\- Mais et toi ?

Jetstorm haussa les épaules.

\- Oh. Je vais bien trouver quelque chose à faire.

Slipstream se redressa. Il prit une longue inspiration. La fembot rose dansait toujours. Et lorsque Slipstream y prêta davantage attention, il remarqua qu'effectivement, elle LE regardait. Il déglutit, mais marcha vers elle d'un pas décidé.

Jetstorm observa la scène de loin en souriant. Il vit la bot s'arrêter pour parler à Slipstream, qui effectuait de grands gestes comme pour essayer de se rendre plus grand ou avoir l'air plus important. La bot sembla étonnée, mais finalement, elle lui adressa un petit sourire avant de le prendre par les mains pour l'entraîner sur la piste. Slipstream adressa à Jetstorm un pouce en l'air tandis qu'il se laissait guider. Autant il avait appris au billard, autant personne ne lui avait appris à danser. Mais Jetstorm sourit, satisfait. Il attrapa son cube pour le finir, son regard se laissant porter par un bot gris accoudé à une table.

* * *

Deux heures, maintenant. Deux heures que Drift était accoudé au bar. Il en était maintenant à son quatrième cube d'energon. Et déjà, il en ressentait les effets dans ses circuits. Son environnement devint plus flou, la musique fut plus forte mais en même temps, plus lointaine. Lorsque Drift se redressa, il manqua de tomber.

Par Primus ! Qu'avait-il fait encore ? Il avait bu sans faire attention à la quantité ! Bon sang ! Il se prit la tête dans une main. Il n'allait pas pouvoir reprendre la route dans cet état…

Ses élèves ! Où étaient-ils ? Il les chercha partout du regard ! Oh non ! Ils avaient disparu du billard. Divebomb et Airazor aussi. Ses poings se serrèrent ! Ils s'étaient évaporés sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte !

Le spark battant, il se fichait complètement d'être pris pour un idiot. Il courut partout dans le bar, criant le nom de Jetstorm et de Slipstream. Mais personne ne répondit. Autour de lui, les bots tournaient. Il pouvait entendre leurs rires, leurs cris, leurs pas de danse…

Non. Il devait les retrouver ! Jetstorm et Slipstream…Bon sang ! Ils ne pouvaient pas être loin…A moins qu'ils…

Drift se retrouva à l'extérieur. Près de lui, il aperçut Fracture appuyé contre un arbre. La bot avec qui il était avec disparu. Sans un mot, Drift se dirigea vers lui, le saisissant par l'épaule.

\- Hé ! Bé tu me fais quoi, là ? lui cria le Decepticon d'une voix pâteuse.

\- La ferme ! Où sont-ils ? Je ne trouve plus mes Minicons !

Oh bon sang. Sa propre voix n'était pas mieux. Fracture lui offrit un sourire carnassier. Ses mains tremblaient et ses optiques clignotaient frénétiquement. Oh non. Il avait bu aussi.

\- Hé ! s'écria-t-il en pointant une pierre. Un chat !

\- Oh mon Dieu…Mais t'en as bu combien ?

\- Je te dis que c'est un chat ! hoqueta le Decepticon. Il est mignon. Il ressemble à Divebomb.

\- En parlant de lui, je les cherche !

Fracture s'arrêta pour le considérer, pensif. Puis, il éclata de rire.

\- Ils ont dû prendre le volant ! Ils sont partis au concert !

\- Au concert…Oh non. Laisse tomber. Allonge-toi.

\- Je te le dis : ils sont au concert ! Au Québec ! Ou sur Kaon…je ne sais plus ! Les deux se ressemblent tellement.

\- Je t'ai dit de t'allonger. Je vais chercher les Minicons moi-même.

\- Pauvre nul.

Soudain, deux bras s'enveloppèrent autour de son cou. Drift écarquilla les yeux, paralysé par la stupeur. Fracture se rapprocha de lui, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

\- Tu es un…

\- Lâche-moi !

\- Tu es un sale…NAIN ! l'insulta-t-il en posant un doigt sur la poitrine.

Ok. Nain ? On ne lui avait jamais faite, celle-là. Le visage du Decepticon était maintenant à quelques centimètres du sien.

\- Toujours pour tes Autobots…Toujours pour ta Windblade…Sale hypocrite…Et moi ? Tu crois que je suis heureux ?

Il avait beau avoir la voix nasillarde, c'était bien le Fracture qu'il connaissait. Drift essaya de se dégager de ses bras, mais Fracture ne se laissait pas faire. Il le maintenait fermement.

\- J'étais sérieux…

\- De quoi ?

\- J'étais sérieux quand je t'ai proposé de te remercier dans la grotte…précisa-t-il. Je voulais vraiment faire ça avec toi…Au moins, j'aurais eu du plaisir.

Qu'est-ce qu'il chantait encore ? Drift en eut assez et le plaqua soudainement contre l'arbre, un bras à côté de sa tête.

\- TU VAS TE CALMER ?

\- Je ne t'aime pas, lui répondit Fracture. Peu importe ce qu'a dit le prêtre…je ne t'aimerai jamais. Je refuse de t'aimer…Je suis obligé de te détester…

\- Ça suffit.

Il allait se décoller quand soudain, Fracture posa une main derrière sa tête pour l'attirer vers lui.

Leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Mais cette fois, Drift ne réagit pas. Il était trop choqué pour faire quoi que ce soit. Ou alors, il pensait que ce n'était qu'un rêve.

Oui…Un rêve. Fracture ne pouvait pas l'embrasser, même bourré…C'était encore une blague.

Fracture avait les optiques clos. Drift pouvait sentir le goût de l'energon dans ce baiser. Des doigts maladroits se baladaient sur sa poitrine, comme s'ils cherchaient où se positionner. Ce n'était pas désagréable mais…c'était Fracture…

Le Decepticon se sépara de lui. Il semblait perdu. Pour être honnête, Drift l'était aussi.

Et soudainement, Fracture s'effondra dans ses bras. Drift le rattrapa, ses bras enveloppés fermement autour de son corps. Il pouvait le lâcher, le laisser là…mais il laissa sa tête se reposer sur son épaule.

Fracture avait l'air si fragile comme ça…

Derrière lui, il entendit quelqu'un se diriger vers lui. Il se retourna, sans lâcher son rival.

L'un des bots qui gardait l'entrée, avec quatre Minicons aux bras. Quatre Minicons qu'il connaissait.

\- C'est à vous, ça ?

Oui. C'était à lui…


	28. Chapter 28

**CHAPITRE 28**

« C'est bon ? Tout le monde a dessaoulé ? »

Drift était assis en position de seiza et avait profité d'un moment de répit pour contempler l'aurore. Le soleil venait tout juste de se lever à l'horizon, se réfléchissant sur la Montagne Sacrée tandis que des traînées roses et bleues zébraient le ciel. Un spectacle qu'il ne se lasserait jamais d'admirer et un sentiment de quiétude lui envahit le spark.

Il se sentait…en paix.

Il entendit un bruit indescriptible derrière lui. Il n'eut pas besoin de deviner de quoi il s'agissait. Airazor s'était isolé pour vomir dans les buissons. Jetstorm et Slipstream s'approchèrent piteusement de leur Maître. Drift les toisa sévèrement. Eux aussi n'avaient pas été très frais. Ils avaient passé le reste de la nuit à chanter des chansons paillardes. Qui leur avaient apprises ce type de chansons ? Il était prêt à parier que c'était Sideswipe ou Grimlock. C'était toujours ces deux-là. En tout cas, le groupe avait dormi dehors, à la belle étoile. Ou plutôt, Drift avait essayé de dormir. Résultat, il était épuisé et il n'était clairement pas le seul. Fracture se tenait la tête, souffrant visiblement d'un mal de crâne.

Discrètement, Drift l'observa du coin de l'œil. Les mots du Decepticon lui revenaient en mémoire. Bien sûr, il avait été bourré. Pour autant, est-ce qu'il n'y avait pas une part de vérité dans son discours ? Denny avait expliqué que les gens bourrés avaient plus de courage à révéler leur vraie nature.

Les sentiments aussi… ?

Drift secoua la tête. Non. C'était impossible. Fracture et lui se détestaient. Peut-être s'étaient-ils rapprochés un peu et se haïssaient un peu moins en raison de leur coopération improvisée, mais cela ne signifiait pas que c'était de l'amour. Oh non. Loin de là. Drift ne détestait pas Fracture mais il ne l'appréciait pas pour autant…et il l'aimait encore moins…

Non. Il ne l'aimait pas du tout. Fracture avait beau avoir montré un côté un peu plus « humain », il restait déshonorable. Et quand bien même y avait-il une très mince chance que le Decepticon ait développé des sentiments à son égard, peu importe de quoi il s'agissait, ce n'était pas réciproque.

Drift aimait Windblade. Il n'attendait qu'une chose : revenir auprès d'elle.

\- J'ai profondément honte de vous, déclara-t-il à ses élèves.

\- Nous sommes désolés, Maître, s'excusa Slipstream.

\- Je vous avais ordonné d'être raisonnable.

Jetstorm approuva de la tête.

\- Je sais. Cela n'arrivera plus. Nous en faisons le serment.

\- Bien sûr que cela n'arrivera plus. Puisque nous ne remettrons plus jamais les pieds dans un bar. Encore moins dans un bar Decepticon.

Ils avaient de la chance que personne ne les ait remarqués, surtout avec leur cirque. Jetstorm et Slipstream n'osaient pas l'affronter du regard. Ils préféraient contempler leurs pieds. Drift attendit une réaction de la part de son homologue Decepticon. Pff. Celui-ci ne grondait même pas ses Minicons. Pas un reproche. Rien du tout. Il continuait de se plaindre de son mal de tête.

Oui, pensa-t-il. Même si Drift avait des sentiments pour Fracture, cela ne marcherait pas. Ils étaient rivaux et il avait besoin de quelqu'un de responsable. De stable. Fracture n'était rien de tout cela. Il était négligent, violent et avait ses propres problèmes à régler…

Mais pourquoi avait-il de telles pensées ? Drift secoua la tête pour les chasser. Il n'y avait rien du tout. Ils allaient terminer cette mission et rentrer chez eux…

\- Que fait-on maintenant ? leur demanda Divebomb.

Oui…Ils n'avaient aucune trace d'un éventuel suspect…Drift repensa à Foxtrot qu'ils avaient abandonné. Il avait noté ses coordonnées…Il prit une inspiration.

\- Je pense que pour l'instant, la priorité est de réparer ma ligne de communication. Pour que Bumblebee vienne récupérer Foxtrot et nous envoie potentiellement du renfort…

Tout de suite, Fracture le foudroya du regard.

\- Alors là, je refuse !

\- Pourquoi donc ?

\- Si tu crois que je ne vois pas ce que tu as en tête, lui répliqua le Decepticon en se relevant. Tu vas appeler tes potes et en profiter pour m'arrêter…

Drift secoua la tête. Oui. Il devait admettre que cette idée lui avait traversé l'esprit…

Malheureusement, il avait serré la main de Fracture. Contrairement au Decepticon, il devait tenir parole. Il devait respecter leur cessez-le-feu.

\- Nous ne t'arrêterons pas, le rassura-t-il. Pas maintenant.

\- Bah voyons ! Tu penses que je vais te croire ?

\- Dans ce cas, propose un plan ! Une idée ! Si tu es plus intelligent que moi…Je n'ai rien d'autre. Mais cela nous permettrait de contacter Fixit et de vérifier s'il n'y a pas d'autre signal Decepticon nous menant sur la piste du Ronin que nous traquons.

Son rival serra les poings. Pendant un instant, Drift crut qu'il allait sortir son arme et le planter sous le coup de la colère. Mais heureusement, il parvint à se contrôler. Après tout, le Decepticon détestait avoir tort. Fracture fit un geste d'humeur avant de sortir son Pad de mauvaise grâce.

\- Je vais nous trouver un médecin…Ou un réparateur. Je te préviens. Il est hors de question que je paie.

\- Je n'ai rien dit.

Après tout, c'était sa ligne qui était coupée. Bien sûr qu'il paierait. Fracture n'avait pas besoin de médecin, sauf pour des problèmes mentaux dont il n'avait même pas conscience. Le Decepticon effectua plusieurs commandes, avant qu'un point vert en forme de croix d'urgence ne s'affiche sur son écran.

\- Hé bé ! On y trouve de tout avec ces gadgets. Il nous signale la présence d'un médic à cinq heures d'ici. Ce n'est pas loin d'une ville.

\- Bon. Tu te sens en état de conduire ?

\- Bien sûr que oui ! s'exclama Fracture, presque choqué par une telle insinuation. Pour qui me prends-tu ?

Pour un bourré, voulut lui répondre Drift. Mais il n'en fit rien. Ils étaient déjà suffisamment énervés. Chacun rappela ses propres Minicons. Ces derniers pourraient se reposer durant le voyage. Drift les sanctionnerait à leur retour. Les deux Déployeurs se transformèrent, prêts à prendre la route.

\- Fracture…

\- Quoi encore ?

\- Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé hier… ?

Il regretta cette question. Mais la réponse du Decepticon le rassura lorsque ce dernier déclara qu'il ne se souvenait de rien. Heureusement…Pas besoin d'être davantage gênés.

* * *

Plus ils se rapprochaient, plus la ville s'agrandissait. Lorsqu'enfin, ils arrivèrent à la position indiquée, ils furent surpris d'atterrir devant un terrain de course automobile. Drift fronça les sourcils, demeurant dans sa voiture orange. Pendant un instant, il crut que le Pad de Fracture avait planté. Ils souhaitaient un medic et ils se retrouvaient dans un endroit qui n'avait aucun rapport avec ce qu'ils cherchaient !

\- Fracture…J'espère vraiment pour toi que nous n'avons pas fait tout ce chemin pour rien.

\- Mais je te jure ! Mes gadgets ne se trompent jamais…Le medic est à proximité.

\- Et que ferait un médic ici ?

\- Je cherche ! Tu commences à me casser les…

Les deux bots furent coupés dans leur dispute par l'arrivée d'un bot. Ce dernier était en piteux état, tenant son bras droit qui s'était manifestement détaché durant la course. Comment ? Pas la peine de le lui demander. En tout cas, le bot passa devant eux pour rejoindre un local sur lequel y était écrit « Infirmerie ».

\- Un medic ! Pas un infirmier, le corrigea Drift.

\- C'est toujours mieux que rien, non ? Et c'est toi qui m'as forcé à venir ici.

\- Oh, arrête tes caprices !

\- Regarde ! Nous ne sommes pas les seuls, en plus !

Effectivement, Drift y remarqua une queue de bots plus ou moins amochés. Il doutait que certains soient des participants à la course automobile. En parlant de cela, les conducteurs étaient de véritables furies ! Il n'avait pas le temps de les voir arriver qu'ils étaient déjà partis entamer un deuxième tour.

Drift soupira. Que faire d'autre ? Il se transforma pour joindre la queue. Fracture fut tenté de passer devant tout le monde pour aller plus vite, mais Drift l'en dissuada.

\- Deadlock… ?

En entendant son ancien nom, Drift se figea instantanément. Le bot qui avait parlé était assis à ses côtés. Il s'agissait d'un bot jaune qui ressemblait un peu à Bumblebee, une hache posée près de lui.

Il ne le reconnut pas jusqu'à ce qu'il reconnut son arme…

\- …Axe ?

Le bot sourit. Effectivement. C'était lui. Axe…Drift n'eut pas de mots sur ce qu'il ressentait. Axe…Un ancien camarade. Un membre du Cercle de la Lumière.

\- Tu n'as pas changé, dit-il.

\- Toi non plus. Cela fait tellement bizarre ! Primus !

Axe n'attendit pas que Drift fasse un geste. Il le serra dans ses bras. Les deux ne s'étaient pas vus depuis longtemps. Drift sourit avant de retourner son étreinte.

Trop longtemps…Il n'avait plus eu de nouvelles du Cercle de la Lumière depuis son départ. enfin…Il n'avait jamais été très proche des membres, à part quelques-uns. Il esquissa un vague sourire lorsqu'il se remémora les bons moments. Axe, Wings et lui étaient appelés le trio du tonnerre. C'était les deux membres à qui il tenait beaucoup. Des membres qu'il considérait comme ses amis…

\- Hey ! Où sont Jetstorm et Slipstream ?

\- ICI ! s'écrièrent les Minicons tandis qu'ils se détachaient de Drift.

Les deux sautèrent sur Axe qui les accueillit avec chaleur. Drift voulut leur dire de ne pas faire trop de bruit, mais il ne commenta rien.

\- Vous vous souvenez de Tonton Axe ?

\- Oui ! s'écrièrent les deux élèves.

Ah oui. Axe, Wings…Cela avait été le bon temps. C'était ceux qui l'avaient remis sur pieds après qu'il eut quitté Shadow Raker. Pour rire, ils s'autoproclamaient « oncles Axe et Wings » pour Jetstorm et Slipstream. Ce à quoi Drift répondait généralement avec agacement. Les Minicons n'étaient pas ses fils, après tout.

\- Qui est-ce ? l'interrogea Axe en pointant Fracture. Heu…c'est ton copain ?

\- QUOI ? s'étrangla Fracture. Hey ho ! Je te retourne la question ! Mon nom est Fracture. Le chasseur de primes le plus craint de toute la galaxie. Cela m'étonne que tu ne me connaisses pas.

Drift leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne pouvait pas être aimable au moins deux minutes ? Axe en resta stupéfait.

\- Je ne savais pas que…

\- Non, le coupa-t-il tout de suite. Je ne suis plus un Decepticon. Et je ne m'appelle plus Deadlock.

Il marqua une pause.

\- Je m'appelle Drift. Je suis devenu Autobot.

Axe avait toujours été un pacifiste. C'était la raison pour laquelle il l'avait pris sous son aile dès son arrivée. Peu importe qu'ils soient Autobots ou Decepticons, chacun était le bienvenu pour faire amende honorable à la société et servir Cybertron. Peu importe de quelle faction il venait…L'étonnement d'Axe ne provenait pas d'une haine anti-Decepticon, mais parce qu'il connaissait Drift. Il savait qu'il haïssait les Decepticons et qu'il avait toujours évité de côtoyer ses membres.

\- Drift…mais…pourquoi es-tu avec un Decepticon ?

\- C'est un criminel, lui expliqua-t-il. C'est compliqué à expliquer mais nous avons un problème commun que nous devons régler…enfin. Et toi ? Que fais-tu sur Terre ?

Fracture poussa un soupir quand Drift prononça le mot « criminel ». Le samouraï lui indiqua de ne pas en rajouter. Axe haussa les épaules.

\- Oh. Je recrute, je recrute…comme beaucoup d'entre nous se rendent sur Terre pour faire je ne sais quoi, j'ai décidé de faire de même.

\- J'ignorais que le Cercle de la Lumière cherchait des membres.

\- Tu sais…on a subi beaucoup à cause de la guerre. Beaucoup nous ont quittés.

Axe baissa les yeux. A ce moment, Drift sentit le rythme de son spark accélérer…Il tenta de se calmer en prenant une grande inspiration. Inspirer…expirer…l'esprit calme…le rythme fut de nouveau normal.

\- …Comment vont les autres ? le questionna-t-il. Si tu as des nouvelles.

\- Oh. Ils vont bien…Outrigger est toujours présent.

Axe sourit.

\- Il s'amuse toujours avec son camerabot. Beak. Il n'a pas du tout changé. Toujours aussi gamin.

\- Tu m'en diras tant.

Drift approuva de la tête. Outrigger avait toujours été le plus jeune d'entre eux. Cela ne le surprenait pas. Il se souvenait combien il se plaignait d'être traité comme un bébé.

\- Et Wings ?

Brusquement, l'expression d'Axe changea. Le regard sombre, il ferma les optiques. Il ne voulait pas l'affronter du regard…

Mais Drift n'avait pas besoin de mots. Il comprit.

\- Maître Drift… ? entendit-il Jetstorm.

\- …Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Axe essayait de garder l'air stoïque…mais la douleur était évidente. Drift sentait la chaleur lui serrer son spark. Il se mordit les lèvres, ignorant la remarque de son élève.

\- Il a été tué durant une bataille.

\- …Par qui ?

\- Est-ce nécessaire de le savoir ?

Wings…la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu avait été après qu'il ait quitté les Ronins. Drift avait hésité à revenir au Cercle de la Lumière, pour se purifier, pour nettoyer ses crimes…Mais il avait décidé de ne pas poursuivre. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un nouvel entraînement. Il avait seulement eu besoin d'un nouveau départ. Loin de son ancienne vie…

Mais Wings…ils avaient souvent communiqués. Il n'avait jamais coupé les ponts avec lui. Il avait été son principal entraîneur durant sa formation. C'était le premier qui lui avait dit de ne pas regretter sa décision d'avoir « volé » les élèves de Shadow Raker.

Drift avait douté. Il avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Jetstorm et Slipstream avaient juré de le servir mais il avait eu peur de ne pas être un bon professeur. De ne pas être un bon Maître et de traiter ses élèves comme le faisaient les autres Déployeurs. Des outils.

Shadow Raker leur avait fait subir un enfer. Mais il avait été un excellent maître. Au moins, Drift et ses Minicons avaient été sous sa protection.

Drift craignait de ne pas les protéger aussi efficacement.

« _Drift. C'était la meilleure décision que tu puisses faire. En commettant un tel acte, tu les mets en sûreté. C'est tout ce dont ils ont besoin. D'un maître. »_

 _« Mais…Shadow Raker a fait partie de ma vie. »_

 _« Tu n'es pas Shadow Raker. Tu les entraîneras à ta façon. Tu les entraîneras durement, mais sûrement et efficacement. Personne ne t'en voudra de les protéger. Quelqu'un qui protège les personnes qu'il aime, quitte à prendre les décisions les plus dures…n'est pas une mauvaise personne. »_

Et il était mort. Il était mort sans qu'il ne s'en soit rendu compte. Parce qu'il n'avait pas demandé de nouvelles.

Ce n'était pas Axe, ce n'était pas Outrigger, ce n'était pas Bumblebee…

\- Pour moi, c'est important ! s'exclama brusquement Drift. JE VEUX SAVOIR !

Son ton était monté tellement haut que ses Minicons avaient reculé d'effroi. Drift n'y faisait pas attention. Sa vue s'embuait…tout devenait trouble. Même Axe qui demeurait proche de lui…il n'arrivait pas à discerner son expression.

Même Fracture était silencieux. Personne ne parlait.

\- …Lockdown.

Lockdown…Drift sentit ses poings se serrer. Il n'aurait pas autant de self-control, il aurait fracassé le local d'infirmerie. Lockdown…Ce chasseur de prime…Ce sadique était responsable de la mort de Wings.

Et malheureusement, Lockdown était déclaré mort. Apparemment, il avait été tué durant une bataille. Par qui, comment ? Nul ne saurait le dire. En tout cas, il a eu ce qu'il méritait.

Pour autant, Drift ne se sentait pas satisfait. Probablement parce qu'il ne connaissait rien des circonstances…Il ignorait si Wings avait souffert ou non. Connaissant le chasseur de primes, cela avait été probablement le cas.

Lockdown avait tué un de ses plus proches amis. Le bot qui ne méritait pas de mourir.

\- Maître ! s'écria Slipstream.

Drift essayait de garder une expression neutre. Il était hors de question que ses élèves le voient dans cet état-là.

Ils avaient interdiction de dévoiler leurs émotions. C'était une preuve de faiblesse.

\- Lockdown avait probablement ses propres raisons, déclara soudainement Fracture.

Drift pivota vers lui.

\- Tu peux répéter ? le questionna-t-il, d'une voix calme.

\- Quoi ? C'était un chasseur de prime ! s'écria Fracture, sérieusement. Il voulait le capturer et cela s'est mal terminé !

Bien sûr…Lockdown était le modèle de Fracture. Quelqu'un qui l'avait influencé dans ses choix, aussi mauvais qu'ils soient. Mais…le fait que le Decepticon justifie ses actes le répugnait.

Et son poing partit dans la figure de Fracture. Ses élèves en laissèrent échapper un cri de surprise. Tout de suite, ses torpilles se détachèrent pour se placer entre deux, s'interposant.

\- Tu ne le touches pas ! le menaça Divebomb.

Leur Maître se massa la joue, fusillant Drift d'une lueur meurtrière. Il fut sur le point de hurler quelque chose, mais le samouraï le coupa froidement.

\- Wings…ne méritait pas ce sort ! lui répliqua-t-il. Peu importe qu'une prime soit sur sa tête, c'était mon ami. Quelqu'un à qui je tenais ! Et Lockdown me l'a pris !

\- Drift…

\- Wings était courageux. Il avait un sens de l'humour. Il adorait s'entraîner. Il adorait aider les autres. C'est grâce à lui que je suis devenu celui que je suis aujourd'hui…Peu importe les raisons de Lockdown, je ne lui pardonnerai jamais. Et je ne pardonnerai jamais à ceux qui le soutiennent.

Comme s'il avait pardonné à Fracture pour ses méfaits. Le Decepticon en demeura interdit. Il semblait…troublé ? Drift s'en moquait.

Fracture…Lockdown…Ils étaient de la même espèce.

Soudain, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit.

\- Hé ! Docteur Knockout à votre service ! annonça un bot rouge. Suivant ?

Drift abaissa les yeux. Plein d'émotions l'envahirent. Des émotions négatives, qu'il pensait avoir enterré…

La tristesse, la culpabilité, la colère…

\- Deadlock…je veux dire, Drift, se reprit Axe en lui posant une main sur son épaule. Vas-y. Après cela, il faut que tu reposes…je connais un hôtel pas loin. Vous pourriez vous y arrêter une heure ou deux.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de me reposer.

Mais il était épuisé. Surtout…Il n'avait pas envie de rester avec Fracture. Il ne pouvait plus le voir.

\- Si. Drift…tu ne pourras pas reprendre la route comme ça. Il faut que tu te reposes. Je prendrai soin de tes Minicons. Après tout, je suis leur oncle…

Il n'était pas d'humeur à la plaisanterie, mais Drift lui faisait confiance. Peut-être avait-il raison…

\- Suivant ? répéta Knockout.

Drift se leva. Il passa devant Fracture sans le regarder et pénétra à l'intérieur de l'infirmerie.


	29. Chapter 29

**CHAPITRE 29**

« Voilà, fit le docteur Knockout avant de s'écarter de Drift, le tournevis à la main. Cela devrait suffire. Oui je sais. Je suis le meilleur. »

Drift demeura silencieux. Il se contenta d'activer sa ligne de communication, pour vérifier qu'elle marchait. Cela fonctionnait.

Il allait pouvoir contacter Bumblebee assez tôt. Knockout posa ses mains sur ses hanches, un petit sourire sur le visage.

\- Si vous avez besoin d'autre chose…Je suis très doué pour repeindre votre carrosserie.

\- Sans façon, lui répondit-il froidement.

\- Vous êtes sûr ? Même pas une nouvelle teinte d'orange ? Ou une autre couleur, peut-être…

Il secoua la tête. Il ne paierait pas pour cela. Il n'avait pas le temps. Il se contenta de poser la monnaie sur le bureau du docteur, avant de sortir sans un mot. Dehors, il rejoignit son groupe. Axe, Jetstorm et Slipstream le considéraient d'un œil inquiet. Fracture était positionné un peu en retrait. Il ne le regardait même pas.

Tant mieux.

\- Peut-être as-tu raison, Axe, lui déclara-t-il d'une voix éteinte. Peut-être qu'on a besoin de se reposer quelques instants.

Axe approuva du chef.

\- C'est une bonne idée. Venez. Je vais vous conduire à l'hôtel. Vous ne manquerez de rien. il y a de tout. Il y a même une salle d'entraînement pour ceux qui pratiquent les arts martiaux…ou d'autres sports.

L'hôtel était probablement génial. Il faisait confiance à son ancien camarade. Mais Drift n'avait pas la tête à s'entraîner physiquement. Tout ce dont il avait besoin était d'une pièce où il pourrait dormir et méditer…

Wings…

Il aurait dû prendre de ses nouvelles. Il aurait dû davantage faire attention à lui. Peut-être que de cette façon, il aurait pu empêcher cela…Il aurait pu lui venir en aide…le protéger de Lockdown…

Peut-être serait-il encore avec eux aujourd'hui…

Fracture les suivait, marchant loin derrière eux. Drift préféra l'ignorer parce qu'autrement, il allait encore le frapper.

Wings était mort…et il acclamait son assassin.

C'était le genre d'individu qui n'avait aucun intérêt.

* * *

« Wow ! Oncle Axe ! Tu es toujours aussi fort ! »

Ce fut le tour de Slipstream. Jetstorm recula pour lui céder sa place. Slipstream se mit en position, son naginata à la main. Axe esquissa un sourire, levant sa hache.

Axe avait raison. La salle d'entraînement était très vaste, permettant à plusieurs clients pratiquant des sports différents de s'exercer les uns à côté des autres. Il y avait de tout. De la boxe, du karaté… Toutefois, peu d'entre eux pratiquaient le sabre. Mis à part eux, il y avait seulement un autre bot de couleur noire, masqué, qui s'entraînait seul dans un coin de la salle.

Slipstream attaqua. Axe contra avec son arme sans difficulté, avant de s'élancer sur lui pour le viser sur le côté. Slipstream recula à toute hâte tout en parant. Axe était tellement rapide qu'il ne lui laissait aucun répit. Ils avaient beau avoir commencé depuis deux minutes, il dominait déjà le combat. Jetstorm n'avait pas tort…il n'avait pas perdu la main depuis le temps. Il devait faire comme Drift et s'entraîner tous les jours.

Slipstream essaya de scruter une éventuelle ouverture mais ce fut trop tard. L'instant d'après, son naginata fut jeté au sol, la hache d'Axe sous sa gorge. Il soupira.

\- Je croyais que j'avais progressé…Jamais je n'y arriverai.

\- Ne dis pas cela, le rassura Axe. Vous êtes seulement fatigués par le voyage. De ce que vous me dites, vous êtes à la recherche d'un voleur, non ?

Axe reposa son arme avant de s'accroupir près d'eux.

\- Dois-je en conclure que Drift est toujours aussi dur ?

\- Eh bien…Il est un peu moins sévère…

\- Pff. Pourquoi cela ne me surprend pas ?

Il leur adressa un clin d'œil complice.

\- Il faut qu'il comprenne que ce n'est pas en vous mettant la pression que vous y arriverez. Je lui ai toujours dit…Wings aussi, le lui répétait souvent.

Slipstream se souvenait brièvement de leurs moments au Cercle de la Lumière. Il se rappelait que toutes les fois où Drift fixait la barre trop haute pour eux, Wings et Axe intervenaient pour arrondir les angles. Généralement, cela ne se terminait pas bien mais les Minicons étaient soulagés d'avoir des alliés. Même si s'entraîner avec Axe était intense, il y avait toujours une partie de plaisir qu'ils ne trouvaient pas avec Drift.

\- Vous êtes beaucoup plus forts quand vous travaillez ensemble, leur rappela Axe. Ne soyez jamais isolés. Restez toujours unis.

Slipstream et Jetstorm s'entreregardèrent, avant d'hocher la tête, lui offrant un sourire timide. Axe reprit son arme.

\- On recommence ? Cette fois, vous serez deux contre moi.

Les deux Minicons l'imitèrent. Axe se tourna vers Fracture. Le Decepticon était également présent, même s'il ne s'entraînait pas. Il restait assis, assistant au match. Slipstream avait d'abord pensé qu'il restait pour se moquer d'eux ouvertement, mais il ne fit rien de tel. Sa mine était renfrognée. Visiblement, quelque chose le contrariait.

\- Souhaites-tu te joindre à nous ? l'interrogea Axe.

Le Decepticon parut offensé.

\- Et puis quoi encore ? Tu crois quoi ? Que je fais partie des vôtres ? Je suis un Decepticon, je te rappelle. Je ne me bats pas à la loyale comme vous.

Pour être honnête, Slipstream et Jetstorm étaient de son avis. Ils n'avaient aucune envie de s'entraîner avec cet individu, surtout après ce qu'il ait dit sur Wings. D'ailleurs, pourquoi est-ce qu'Axe lui proposait une telle chose ?

\- Oh mais ce n'est pas une raison. Tu sais, le Cercle de la Lumière accueille tout le monde. Autobot, Decepticon. Même Deadlock était…

\- Un Decepticon, je sais.

Fracture croisa les bras, se mordant la lèvre. Finalement, il releva la tête vers Axe, le fixant d'un air interrogateur.

\- Puis-je comprendre pourquoi tu ne m'en veux pas, toi ?

\- De quoi parles-tu ?

\- Ce que j'ai dit sur Lockdown et ton ami, là…

\- Wings.

Axe haussa les épaules. La douleur était présente dans ses yeux, mais il parvint à sourire au Decepticon. Cela prit Slipstream au dépourvu. Et visiblement, il n'était pas le seul. Fracture en fut étonné.

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui l'as tué, après tout.

\- Oui mais…

\- Tu as probablement tes raisons pour défendre Lockdown. Je ne serai jamais en accord avec toi. Wings était mon ami et personne n'a le droit d'ôter la vie à un être. Pour autant, je ne vais pas te rejeter. On a autre chose à faire que de se prendre la tête avec cela.

Il fit signe à Jetstorm et Slipstream qu'il les attendait. Slipstream tendit son naginata, permettant à Jetstorm de sauter dessus pour attaquer Axe par le ciel, tandis que Slipstream s'élançait sur lui au même moment. Et cette simple technique constitua un net avantage des Minicons sur Axe qui eut du mal à bloquer les deux assauts simultanés.

Finalement, il parvint à projeter Jetstorm contre un mur. Ce dernier atterrit par terre, lâchant son nunchaku. Il se tint l'arrière du crâne en gémissant de douleur, essayant de reprendre son souffle.

Près de lui, il remarqua que Fracture avait disparu. Seuls ses Minicons étaient restés en arrière. Contrairement à leur maître, ils prirent du plaisir à voir les deux Minicons Autobots en difficulté, encourageant Axe avec ferveur. Ce dernier s'arrêta.

\- Pourquoi ne venez-vous pas m'affronter ?

Les deux torpilles le foudroyèrent du regard.

\- Comme si on allait…

\- A moins que vous n'ayez peur ? insista Axe.

\- Peur ? Nous ! AH ! Viens, Airazor…on va lui montrer qui a peur, rétorqua Divebomb avant de se lever.

Slipstream ricana. Cela promettait d'être intéressant.

* * *

Dans sa chambre, Drift était allongé sur son lit, fixant le plafond. Rien à faire. Il ne parvenait pas à dormir. Ses souvenirs de Wings continuaient de tourner dans sa tête.

Intérieurement, il imaginait sa mort. Où, quand, comment cela s'était déroulé…Lockdown qui le prenait en traître, Wings se défendant avec courage et bravoure jusqu'à ce que Lockdown lui plante une épée dans la poitrine…

Cela s'était sûrement passé comme ça. Et sa vue se troubla de nouveau. Il s'essuya les optiques. Il savait qu'il devait penser à des choses joyeuses, ou du moins, agréables…mais il en était incapable. Wings ne reviendrait pas. Il ne lui parlerait plus jamais. Il ne recevrait plus ses messages. Il ne s'entraînerait plus avec lui.

Il se redressa. Il devait se concentrer sur la mission. S'occuper l'esprit. Il ne devait pas faillir. Il activa sa ligne de communication, prêt à entrer en contact avec Bumblebee lorsqu'il entendit toquer à la porte. Il se leva pour ouvrir. C'était sûrement Axe…

Non.

A la place, Fracture se tenait devant lui.

\- Puis-je entrer ?

\- Je n'ai pas à te parler.

Drift était sur le point de refermer la porte mais le bras du Decepticon la bloqua. Il foudroya son rival du regard.

\- Je ne te le conseille pas, l'avertit Drift.

\- Drift ! J'entrerai d'une façon ou d'une autre. Ne rends pas les choses plus compliquées !

Il marqua une pause.

\- …et si tu veux savoir, ajouta-t-il. Je ne suis pas venu pour te tuer, ni pour te faire un câlin.

Non mais il plaisantait, là ? Rendre les choses compliquées…C'était lui-même qui disait cela ?

\- J'ai besoin d'être seul.

\- Tant mieux. Nous serons seuls ensemble.

\- Je ne veux…

\- Drift ! S'il te plaît, dit Fracture, son ton brusquement plus calme. C'était comme si…il le suppliait ? Tu as réussi à me faire ressentir de la sympathie pour toi avec ton histoire de Shadow Raker. J'ignorais que c'était possible. Mais tu as réussi.

Le samouraï cessa de lutter. Lorsqu'il avait révélé son passé à Fracture, ce n'était pas dans le but de se rendre sympathique. C'était pour lui faire comprendre que…Que quoi déjà ? Peu importait. Il laissa la porte entrouverte, permettant l'accès à Fracture. Le Decepticon la referma derrière lui.

\- …Tu m'as raconté ton histoire, déclara-t-il. Maintenant, il est temps que tu saches la mienne.

Drift le considéra, méfiant.

\- Si c'est pour te rendre sympathique à mes yeux…

\- Non, le coupa-t-il. C'est seulement pour que tu comprennes pourquoi j'ai défendu Lockdown tout à l'heure. Pourquoi j'ai réagi de cette manière.

\- Tu m'as déjà dit que tu souhaitais assurer son héritage, lui rappela Drift.

Fracture secoua la tête. Il s'assit sur le lit, en face de lui. Drift resta debout. Peu importait combien la présence du Decepticon était déplaisante, il était prêt à l'écouter. Après tout, il ne fallait pas mourir bête.

\- J'étais jeune, énonça Fracture. Un jour, je me suis fait agresser par un bot, au coin d'une ruelle. Il était beaucoup plus grand que moi, beaucoup plus fort que moi. Le bot souhaitait de l'argent alors que je n'avais rien sur moi. Il m'a coincé contre le mur et a commencé à me tabasser de toutes ses forces.

Le Decepticon se toucha une côte. Drift n'eut pas de mal à deviner qu'il avait été frappé à cet endroit. Fracture marqua une pause, avant de continuer.

\- Au visage, au ventre…rien n'a été épargné. J'appelais à l'aide. Beaucoup de bots passaient devant moi. Ils ne se sont même pas arrêtés. J'ai même cru avoir été filmé par quelqu'un. Probablement pour qu'il s'en fasse un souvenir ou qu'il le diffuse en ligne. Ils se moquaient complètement de ma douleur, du fait que ce bot aurait pu me tuer. A un moment, j'ai même cru qu'il allait arracher mon spark. Personne ne réagissait…jusqu'à ce qu'il intervienne.

Lockdown…était intervenu pour sauver Fracture ? Drift peinait à y croire. Du peu qu'il le connaissait, Lockdown n'était pas réputé comme quelqu'un d'altruiste. Tout le contraire…

Il s'agissait d'un monstre.

\- On réclamait la tête du bot qui m'avait agressé, expliqua Fracture. Lockdown était venu la récupérer. Il a abattu ce bot avant que celui-ci ne m'achève.

\- Tu étais peut-être seulement au bon endroit au bon moment, lui fit remarquer Drift.

\- Peut-être, approuva-t-il. Mais le fait est que Lockdown m'a sauvé.

Fracture esquissa un léger sourire.

\- Ensuite, une fois sa tâche accomplie, Lockdown m'a offert de l'energon pour me remettre de mes blessures. Pendant que je récupérais, il m'a parlé du métier de chasseur de prime. Les avantages, la joie que cela lui procurait…sans compter les bénéfices que cela lui rapportait. J'ai contemplé le bot et je ne pouvais que le croire sur parole. Il se débarrassait d'ordures de cette espèce et était payé en retour. Comme je l'ai dit…il est celui qui m'a inspiré, en quelque sorte.

\- Qui dit que cette histoire est vraie ? Et que tu ne l'as pas inventée comme tu sais si bien le faire ?

\- Pourquoi me serai-je donné la peine de venir te voir, Drift ?

Il soupira.

\- L'histoire est réelle. Elle est vraiment arrivée.

Drift se rappela des paroles de Père Jean.

Tout le monde commettait une bonne action…même la plus insignifiante. Peut-être était-ce celle de Lockdown. Il avait sauvé Fracture, même si celui-ci était sur son chemin. Pour autant…il pouvait entendre les derniers cris de Wings.

\- Il a peut-être fait quelque chose de bien pour toi, déclara Drift. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que cela lui pardonne de ce qu'il a fait à Wings.

\- Je comprends ce que tu ressens. Le problème est que je ne les ressens pas. Je ne connaissais pas Wings, après tout. Tu as tes proches, acquiesça Fracture, j'ai les miens. Tout n'est qu'une question de point de vue. Nous sommes toujours le héros et le méchant de l'histoire de quelqu'un.

Drift secoua la tête.

\- Lockdown était un monstre.

\- Cela signifie que j'en suis un aussi ?

Il considéra Fracture. Auparavant, il aurait répondu par l'affirmative. Oui. Fracture était un monstre. Quelqu'un de déshonorable qui tuait pour de l'argent. Qui avait menacé Bumblebee, ses amis, ses Minicons…qui l'avait capturé et tenté de tuer plusieurs fois.

Mais à présent…il n'en était plus aussi certain. Il n'eut pas de vraie réponse à cette question. Finalement, il choisit de la détourner.

\- Tu te fiches totalement de ce que je pense, dit Drift. Pourquoi ferais-tu attention à mon avis ?

\- Crois-tu vraiment que tu m'indiffères, Drift ?

Le samouraï se figea, ce qui fit pouffer Fracture.

\- Je ne passerais pas mon temps à te traquer pour te placer dans ta tombe si tu m'indifférais. Oui. On dit souvent que la haine est le contraire de l'amour. Ce n'est pas vraiment le cas. Je pense que la vérité est que le contraire de l'amour, c'est l'indifférence.

Sur ce point, Fracture avait raison. Il n'y avait pas pire que l'indifférence. Au moins, la haine signifiait ressentir quelque chose.

\- Sache une chose, Drift. Je te hais. Sois en assuré. Tu ne me seras jamais indifférent.

Mais…était-ce vraiment de la haine que Fracture ressentait pour Drift ? Le samouraï demeura silencieux. Les mots que le Decepticon lui avait lancés lorsqu'il était saoul…devait-il les croire ?

Ou bien…Fracture se sentait obligé de détester Drift parce qu'autrement, il sentirait autre chose à son égard… ?

Autre chose qu'il n'accepterait jamais d'avouer ?

Drift soupira. Pourquoi se prenait-il la tête ? Il n'avait jamais considéré avoir une relation avec Fracture. Encore moins avec lui. C'était la dernière personne à laquelle il aurait pensé.

Pour autant, il se sentit obligé de lui déclarer, en lui tournant le dos pour ne pas affronter son regard.

\- …Il n'y aura jamais rien entre nous.

\- Pardon ?

Fracture semblait confus. Drift se mordit la lèvre. Aurait-il fait fausse route ?

Intérieurement, il pensait que non.

\- …Si tu tiens vraiment à me détester, sois. De mon côté…il n'y aura qu'une seule issue. Je t'emprisonnerai. A moins que tu ne changes.

\- Que…

Drift le coupa.

\- Peut-être que le prêtre avait raison. Tout le monde est susceptible de changer. Ils ont juste besoin de motivation. Mais toi…tu en es loin. Très loin. Parce que tu ne sais pas faire la différence entre faire ce qui est bon pour les autres et faire ce qui est bon pour toi-même. Tant que tu ne l'auras pas compris, tu n'obtiendras rien de moi.

Il s'attendait à ce que Fracture ricane, se moque. En lui disant qu'il avait mal interprété ses intentions. En lui répétant une nouvelle fois qu'il le haïssait et que cela ne changerait jamais. Il s'attendait à tout.

Mais au lieu de cela…Fracture demeura muet. Et quand Drift se retourna, Fracture ne souriait plus.

Il comprit qu'il avait marqué un point.

Ce fut à cet instant-là que le Decepticon sortit une pierre de son dos. Drift haussa un sourcil. Pourquoi Fracture possédait-il une pierre ? Une pierre terrienne, toute simple…une qu'ils pouvaient trouver n'importe où.

\- C'est lui qui me l'a donné, l'informa-t-il. Le prêtre.

\- Pour quelle raison ?

Et pourquoi la gardait-il ? Il pouvait simplement la jeter.

\- Il me l'a donné pour me rappeler que tout le monde pouvait changer.

Il se mit à rire.

\- Quel naïf. Mais bon…penses-tu que je pourrais en tirer quelque chose, en la vendant sur Cybertron ? Ou sur une autre planète ? Peut-être un collectionneur de babioles…

Comme il s'en doutait, Fracture en était encore loin. Drift décida de ne plus y faire attention et activa les commandes pour entrer en communication avec Bumblebee…

Soudain, il entendit un cri venant du couloir.


	30. Chapter 30

**CHAPITRE 30**

Ils ne comprirent pas.

Jetstorm et Slipstream étaient partis s'entraîner avec Axe. Drift et Fracture parlaient à spark ouvert.

Et l'instant d'après…les clients de l'hôtel couraient dans les couloirs en hurlant, jetant leurs voisins à terre dans le but d'accéder le premier à la sortie de secours.

A ce moment précis, Drift n'eut qu'une seule chose en tête : ses élèves. L'épée sortie, lui et Fracture traversèrent le couloir, bousculés par les bots qui tentaient de s'échapper par tout moyen. Leurs cris résonnaient dans leurs oreilles mais Drift essaya de les ignorer. Dans la foule, il chercha du regard les Minicons. Ou du moins, repérer Axe. Son camarade ne les aurait jamais laissés derrière ! Il espérait qu'ils suivaient le mouvement…au pire, dans la panique, être au sol…après avoir été jetés à terre par des clients en émoi.

Malheureusement, il ne remarqua rien ressemblant à Jetstorm ou Slipstream. De plus, Drift n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui se passait. Chacun était occupé à s'enfuir pour sa vie.

Il tenta de prendre une courte inspiration pour reprendre son calme…mais malheureusement, cela échoua. Il savait que c'était trop grave…L'idée que ses élèves soient en danger le rendait incontrôlable…Derrière lui, il pouvait sentir que le Decepticon était aussi inquiet que lui…Pour ses Minicons ? Pour ses outils ? Ou pour autre chose ?

Ils n'avaient aucune information sur la situation…

Finalement, Fracture s'arrêta. D'un geste sec, il saisit par le bras un bot qui passait près de lui et qui avait le malheur de le percuter. Drift lui hurla que ce n'était pas le moment pour régler ses comptes, mais Fracture l'ignora et plaqua le bot contre le mur, les mains sur les épaules.

\- TU VAS ME DIRE CE QUI SE PASSE ? rugit-il.

\- PITIE ! C'EST DU SUICIDE D'ALLER PAR LA ! IL FAUT SE BARRER !

Fracture ne changea pas d'expression. Ses griffes attrapèrent la tête du client avant de la lui percuter fort contre le mur. Drift faillit presque abandonner ce bot à son sort...cela serait du temps perdu pour mettre ses élèves en sûreté…Mais finalement, il rebroussa chemin et repoussa Fracture d'un coup d'épaule, l'éloignant de l'inconnu étourdi.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? gronda le samouraï avec fureur.

\- J'essaie juste d'obtenir des infos !

Le bot s'appuya contre le mur pour reprendre l'équilibre. Il cligna des yeux, semblant revenir à la réalité.

\- A la salle d'entraînement…un client a attaqué les autres ! Il a tué deux personnes !

\- QUOI ?

Drift et Fracture avaient crié d'une seule et même voix. Drift faillit s'évanouir…Ses élèves, Axe…Une vision lui montra Jetstorm et Slipstream au sol, baignant dans leur energon, sans vie, l'épée dans la poitrine…

Exactement comme Wings…

Non ! C'était impossible ! Ils n'étaient pas morts ! Drift se rua vers la porte qui menait aux escaliers les conduisant directement à la salle d'entraînement. Il était à la moitié du chemin quand Fracture l'agrippa par l'épaule, l'obligeant à s'arrêter.

\- Que fais-tu ? lui cria Drift.

\- C'est du suicide ! Tu vas te faire tuer !

Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? pensa le samouraï. Il se dégagea, l'avertissant de ne pas essayer de l'empêcher d'entrer et de rejoindre ses élèves. De toute façon, cela devait l'arranger s'il se faisait tuer, non ?

\- Mes élèves sont à l'intérieur ! Je ne les abandonnerai pas !

\- Dans ce cas, fit le Decepticon en le repoussant en arrière d'une main, l'air sérieux, laisse-moi passer devant !

\- Vraiment ? Et pour quoi faire ?

Qu'avait-il à sauver, après tout ? Pourquoi est-ce que Fracture se donnerait cette peine ? Il ne comprendrait jamais le Decepticon. Fracture n'attendit même pas sa réponse et l'écarta, se plaçant devant lui. Une fois qu'ils furent devant la porte de la salle d'entraînement, il se tourna vers lui.

\- A mon signal, tu récupères tes Minicons.

\- Ton signal… ?

Fracture lui adressa un sourire mesquin. Ils attendirent quelques secondes avant que le Decepticon n'ouvre brusquement la porte. Avant même qu'ils ne puissent voir ce qui se déroulait à l'intérieur, des flashs apparurent devant eux, les éblouissant. Drift comprit tout de suite. Fracture avait activé sa commande, lui permettant d'aveugler ses ennemis.

Il s'exécuta et pénétra dans la salle…L'odeur d'energon lui sauta à la gorge. La terreur eut raison de lui. Intérieurement, il pria. Il pria Primus de toutes ses forces…

Faites que cela ne soit pas Jetstorm…Faites que cela ne soit pas Slipstream…Je vous en supplie.

Bientôt, les flashs cessèrent. L'attaque de Fracture n'avait jamais pour objet de durer très longtemps. Drift se mit en garde, paré pour se défendre contre le responsable de ce massacre…

Prêt à découvrir les corps…qui avait survécu ou pas…

Pour autant, personne n'attaqua. Personne ne tira sur eux…Rien ne se passa. Le décor réapparut dans la vision de Drift…

Et il découvrit.

\- Boss !

Pendant un instant, il eut l'espoir qu'il s'agisse de Jetstorm et Slipstream qui l'appelaient. Ils lui signalaient qu'ils étaient hors de danger…mais en réalité, ce n'était autre que Divebomb et Airazor qui se ruaient vers leur Maître.

Aucune trace de ses élèves.

Près de lui, il vit un corps…celui d'un bot qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il se sentit presque coupable d'être soulagé…

…Jusqu'à ce qu'il reconnut l'autre corps, situé au centre de la pièce.

Il laissa tomber son épée, le bruit résonnant dans son esprit.

Axe…

Son ancien camarade respirait toujours. Drift se précipita vers lui. Il avait besoin de soin…Mais l'energon découlant de sa blessure à la tête ôtait tout espoir de survie.

Le samouraï s'agenouilla, lui soutenant doucement la tête. Il posa une main tremblante sur la blessure, essayant de réaliser un point de compression…Mais tout cela était inutile. Drift le savait…Mais il refusait.

\- Axe…

De l'energon émanait de sa bouche. Drift doutait qu'Axe puisse encore voir ou entendre…Il fixait un point invisible au-dessus de lui. A proximité, il entendit des pas se rapprocher.

Néanmoins, son ami ouvrit la bouche pour parler. Sa boîte vocale n'était pas endommagée…même si sa voix ne ressemblait plus à celle qu'il avait connu autrefois. Sa voix était brouillée, méconnaissable.

\- C'est lui…

\- Quoi ?

Axe ne réagit pas.

\- Il est de retour…Ils sont venus pour eux…Il les a pris…

\- Jetstorm et Slipstream… ?

Qui capturerait ses élèves ? Qui viendrait… ?

\- C'est lui…Shadow Raker…il t'en veut…

Ses optiques s'éteignirent. Axe ne bougeait plus. Il ne parlait plus.

Un tourbillon d'émotions envahit le samouraï. Il fixait le corps de son camarade dans ses bras…Son camarade le plus proche avec Wings.

Drift pouvait pleurer. Il pouvait laisser éclater sa douleur. Il pouvait frapper, détruire, déchirer…

Mais il ne pouvait pas bouger. C'était comme si quelque chose s'était déchiré en lui.

Wings…Et Axe venait de partir…Axe ?

Et la personne responsable de sa mort…responsable du kidnapping de ses élèves…c'était son ancien mentor Shadow Raker ?

C'était impossible…Ils l'avaient emprisonné dans une capsule de stase…Il était sur Cybertron…

Fracture s'agenouilla à ses côtés, son regard posé sur Axe. Il avait l'air soucieux. Drift aurait pu lui dire de s'éloigner, de le laisser seul…Mais Drift avait besoin d'une présence à ses côtés. Peu importait combien elle était détestable, Fracture et de ses Minicons restait une présence.

Il n'aurait pas été capable d'affronter cela seul…

Maintenant, Jetstorm et Slipstream étaient quelque part…avec Shadow Raker.

\- Tu m'avais dit qu'il était parti, dit Fracture, la voix éteinte.

Il le pensait aussi. Il posa sa tête sur celle d'Axe.

Il avait probablement essayé de les défendre…de les protéger tandis que lui …

Les Minicons de Fracture étaient déjà revenus à leur mode torpille. Le Decepticon jeta un regard en biais à chacun d'eux.

Axe n'avait pas fait que protéger Jetstorm et Slipstream…il avait probablement essayé de protéger tout le monde…

\- Je ne connais pas ce Shadow Raker, déclara Fracture. Je ne saurais pas le localiser avec mes gadgets. Je ne connais pas ses coordonnées.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu proposes de faire ?

Pourquoi Fracture l'aiderait ? Il n'était pas personnellement lié à Axe. Il était seulement venu pour récupérer l'argent qu'on lui avait volé.

L'argent…Les Shanix...

Soudain, tout se connecta. Drift releva le regard vers son rival.

La présence de Shadow Raker…Il avait compris.

\- C'est lui qui est derrière tout cela.

\- Quoi ?

\- Le vol des Shanix…tout cela, c'est lui.

Fracture leva un sourcil, confus.

\- Tu veux dire que ton mentor faisait partie des Ronins ?

\- Non. Mais il s'est renseigné sur moi, répondit Drift. C'est un maître du vol. Il a probablement eu connaissance de notre rivalité et a dérobé tes Shanix en laissant une lame portant le signe Ronin dans le but de me faire accuser.

Il marqua une pause.

\- Tu m'aurais éliminé. Ainsi, le dernier obstacle l'empêchant de s'approprier Jetstorm et Slipstream aurait disparu.

\- C'est un peu gros, comme plan.

Fracture ferma les optiques, prenant un air pensif.

\- Mais si tu as une piste sur le voleur…Dans ce cas, vas-y. Contacte tes petits amis.

\- Quoi ?

Fixit serait capable de tracer le signal de Shadow Raker, puisqu'ils l'avaient arrêté une fois. Le Decepticon acceptait de le laisser communiquer avec Bumblebee ? Il serait d'avis que les Autobots leur envoient du renfort, au risque qu'il se fasse arrêter après ?

Son rival secoua la tête.

\- Je veux récupérer mes Shanix. On ignore où il est. On n'a aucune piste. Alors, vas-y.

Drift serra fortement le corps d'Axe dans ses bras.

Il ne pourrait pas laisser Shadow Raker s'échapper…pas après cela…

Prenant une inspiration, il activa la communication avec le dépôt de ferraille.

* * *

« Tu nous le paieras, Shadow Raker ! »

Jetstorm se débattait, essayant de se libérer des toiles d'araignée qui le maintenaient au mur. Près de lui, Slipstream faisait de même. Mais c'était perdu d'avance. Non content de les avoir emprisonnés avec des toiles, Shadow Raker les avait enfermés dans une cage, verrouillée à double tour.

L'ancien mentor de leur Maître était aux commandes de pilotage. Les Minicons devinaient qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder à décoller.

Shadow Raker leur jeta un œil oblique, sans toutefois se retourner.

\- Je vous avais pourtant prévenus que je vous retrouverais. Que je n'en avais pas fini avec vous. Que cela ne serait qu'une question de temps.

\- Comment as-tu… ? voulut demander Slipstream mais la toile lui serrant l'abdomen lui fit échapper un cri de douleur en tentant de se débattre.

Shadow Raker haussa les épaules. Son ton était froid.

\- Je n'ai pas cessé de vous surveiller.

\- Mais nous t'avons emprisonné !

\- Oui. Mais avez-vous déjà oublié tout ce que je vous ai appris ? Je suis déçu. Je connais toutes les techniques pour s'évader de prison mieux que personne.

Il poussa un long soupir.

\- Mais la dernière fois, j'ai été trop impulsif. Trop naïf. Vous m'avez trompé. Moi ? Votre Ancien Mentor qui vous a sortis de la rue ?

Oui. Ils se souvenaient bien du plan qu'ils avaient orchestré pour permettre à Drift de les retrouver. En se servant de la vénalité de Shadow Raker…

Mais cette fois, cela ne marcherait pas deux fois.

\- Tu ne nous as pas aidés du tout ! lui hurla Jetstorm, lui envoyant des éclairs. Tu nous effrayais ! Tu nous maltraitais ! Tu nous as corrompus !

Shadow Raker ricana.

\- Je pensais vraiment que vous aimiez cette vie-là. rappelez-vous. Nous étions si bien tous les quatre. Nous nous enrichissions sans rendre de compte à personne.

Il marqua une pause, prenant un air nostalgique.

\- Comme une famille. Mais bon…L'honneur dicte à Deadlock de recevoir le châtiment pour avoir volé quelque chose qui m'appartenait. J'ignorais qu'il avait autant d'ennemis, d'ailleurs.

Au début, Jetstorm ne comprit pas. Soudain, il se rappela de la fois où Drift avait été kidnappé. Où il avait cru l'apercevoir dans la forêt. Il avait aperçu une ombre, tenant deux épées, ressemblant à leur Maître…avant que celle-ci ne disparaisse.

\- …C'était toi, l'autre jour ?

Shadow Raker opina du chef.

\- Tu aurais pu nous kidnapper à ce moment-là, lui fit remarquer Slipstream.

\- Oui. Mais malheureusement, d'autres Decepticons étaient à proximité. Je ne souhaitais pas prendre le risque d'attirer l'attention. Je vous ai observé longuement. Je me suis même introduit dans le dépôt de ferraille pour récolter des informations qui pourraient me servir à éliminer Deadlock une bonne fois pour toute. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai découvert ces Shanix. Mais aussi…le fait que Deadlock ait été un Ronin et que beaucoup de personnes souhaitaient le voir mort. Cela n'a pas été difficile pour moi de concocter un plan.

Slipstream hocha la tête.

\- Donc, tu as volé Fracture ?

\- J'espérais qu'il le tue, admit Shadow Raker. Comme cela, j'aurais le champ libre pour vous récupérer. Mais cela ne s'est pas passé comme prévu. Donc, j'en ai eu assez d'attendre. Je suis passé à la vitesse supérieure. Je vous ai suivis jusqu'ici et je suis revenu à la méthode classique. J'ai profité d'un instant d'inadvertance de la part de Deadlock pour vous reprendre.

Jetstorm serra les poings, essayant d'utiliser n'importe quelle partie de son corps pour essayer de trancher les toiles qui le faisaient prisonnier.

Il s'était approché d'Axe, prétendant vouloir s'entraîner avec lui avant de le lier de la même façon qu'il avait fait avec eux, en utilisant ses toiles. Un bot pratiquant de la boxe avait essayé de s'interposer mais Shadow Raker l'avait transpercé avec ses deux lames, l'empêchant de venir en aide aux deux Minicons. Axe était parvenu à se dégager pour s'élancer sur lui et cela avait sonné le début du combat.

Cela avait duré de longues minutes. Des minutes qui auraient pu être des heures…Les deux Minicons croyaient qu'Axe gagnerait…mais le moment où Shadow Raker lui avait planté sa lame dans la tête…ils avaient réalisé que c'était fini.

Qu'ils ne pourraient pas échapper à Shadow Raker…

Que Drift ne les retrouverait jamais…

\- Et la lame du clan Ronin ? lui demanda Slipstream.

\- Il y a des millions d'année, j'avais volé une lame à son propriétaire. Une lame appartenant à un certain Stilts. J'ignorais qu'elle me servirait un jour.

\- Tu ne pourras pas échapper à maître Drift ! l'avertit le Minicon.

Shadow Raker lui adressa un sourire sinistre. Il quitta les commandes pour s'approcher de la cage, se mettant à leur hauteur.

\- Vous ne pourrez m'échapper. Sachez que votre trahison sera lourdement sanctionnée.

Il passa un bras à travers les barreaux pour caresser la joue de Jetstorm. Ce dernier se débattit. Il ne supportait pas son contact !

\- Je suis votre Maître…et vous êtes mes outils. Vous êtes à moi. Deadlock est à moi. Jamais vous ne me quitterez.


	31. Chapter 31

**CHAPITRE 31**

« Le signal de Shadow Raker est situé à quelques kilomètres, au nord de la ville » l'informa Fixit, par le biais de la ligne de communication. Drift fronça les sourcils.

\- Son vaisseau est sûrement là-bas.

\- Mais comment a-t-il pu s'échapper de prison ? s'écria Bumblebee. Je n'arrive pas à le croire…dès le début, c'était lui ! Et à la place, nous nous sommes lancés à la poursuite d'un Ronin.

\- On y a tous crus, acquiesça Drift d'une voix éteinte. C'était seulement pour détourner l'attention.

Fracture se tenait à proximité, les bras croisés. Ils s'étaient éloignés de l'hôtel, s'étant réunis dans une ruelle isolée. Depuis le début de la conversation, le Decepticon n'avait pas dit un mot. Ses torpilles non plus d'ailleurs. Son regard était indescriptible. En-dehors de la colère, il y avait…autre chose.

\- Drift…fit Bumblebee, qui avait repris la communication. Le vaisseau est encore posé au sol. Si tu te dépêches, tu peux y arriver.

\- …D'accord…

\- Tu veux qu'on vienne t'assister ? Fixit peut nous envoyer un pont terrestre, ainsi qu'un deuxième pour nous téléporter directement auprès de Shadow Raker.

Oui...la dernière fois, sans l'intervention de ses collègues, il n'aurait jamais pu capturer Shadow Raker tout seul. Il ne prendrait pas un autre risque pour une prétendue fierté.

\- …Je veux bien.

Il coupa court à la conversation. La lame de Fracture était à nouveau sortie.

\- Range-la.

\- Non, certainement pas, lui répliqua le Decepticon.

C'était idiot…Il comprenait, bien sûr. Mais Shadow Raker était la priorité actuelle. Ils n'allaient pas perdre de temps avec lui alors que son ancien mentor était sur le point de s'envoler.

Soudain, une lumière verdâtre éclaira les deux rivaux. Le pont terrestre apparut devant eux. Toute l'équipe Autobot en sortit, leurs modes véhicules activés.

\- Drift ! s'écria l'avion tandis qu'elle se posait au sol avant de se retransformer.

Windblade se précipita vers lui, avant de se jeter à son cou. Drift lui rendit son étreinte, de façon moins enthousiaste…Bien sûr, Windblade lui avait manqué. Il était content qu'ils soient réunis, qu'il soit auprès d'elle, qu'il pouvait l'embrasser…Pour autant, il n'arrivait pas à ressentir de joie…pas seulement par rapport à elle, mais aussi par rapport à toute l'équipe.

Les autres Autobots reprirent leurs modes normaux et tout de suite, Bumblebee remarqua Fracture et toutes les armes furent pointées sur le Decepticon.

\- Non ! Attendez…s'interposa Drift, se plaçant devant Fracture pour les empêcher de tirer.

\- Drift, dit Bumblebee, soutenant le regard du Decepticon violet qui s'était placé en position de défense, prêt à utiliser toutes les armes qu'il possédait, tu aurais dû nous appeler ! Je ne savais pas que Fracture était également impliqué dans la capture de tes Minicons !

Sideswipe approuva du chef.

\- Ouais ! Tu comptais éliminer tous tes ennemis d'une pierre deux coups sans notre aide ?

\- Au moins tu as déjà réussi à maîtriser celui-là, renchérit Grimlock, un air fier.

Drift soupira. A quoi bon leur mentir ? Cela n'arrangerait rien.

\- Mes moyens de communication étaient hors service, les informa doucement le samouraï. C'est la raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas pu vous appeler avant. Et…Fracture n'est pas responsable du kidnapping de mes élèves. Loin de là.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Fracture étouffa un ricanement, avant de passer devant Drift. Il lui signala mentalement que merci, il n'avait pas besoin de protection. Il était grand. Il pouvait se débrouiller seul.

\- Cela signifie, gamin, dit-il à l'intention de Sideswipe, que Drift et moi avons mis nos différends de côté pour lutter ensemble contre un ennemi commun.

\- Tu plaisantes ? Drift ! s'exclama Bumblebee, manifestement perturbé.

Il comprenait. C'était une situation très inattendue. Fracture les avait capturés, avait essayé de les tuer. Maintenant, ils devaient coopérer avec lui ? Le samouraï opina du chef, ne se sentant pas capable d'affronter son leader maintenant.

\- Eh oui ! acquiesça Fracture, montrant les dents à Bumblebee. Moi-même, je ne croyais pas que c'était possible. Mais ce Shadow Raker m'a également volé. Nous avons collaboré tout du long à la recherche d'un soi-disant ancien camarade de Drift.

Personne ne trouva les mots pour répondre à cela. Windblade se contenta de poser sa tête sur l'épaule du samouraï. Fracture foudroya cette dernière du regard, mais Drift ne se souciait plus de rien…

Il se souciait seulement de retrouver ses élèves…

\- Genre que nous allons te laisser nous aider, lui cria Sideswipe, prêt à lui mettre les menottes.

\- On n'a pas le temps pour cela, rétorqua froidement Drift. Il faut se dépêcher de les rattraper.

Peu importe ce que ses camarades pensaient de lui…peu importe que c'était de la folie…

L'ennemi actuel était Shadow Raker. Après quelques instants de silence, Bumblebee sembla suivre son opinion, même si son expression montrait qu'il désapprouvait cette situation.

\- Il a raison. On n'a pas de temps à perdre ! On s'occupera du cas Fracture plus tard. Fixit, tu sais ce que tu as à faire !

A distance, Fixit leur ouvrit un nouveau pont terrestre après avoir pris soin de fermer le premier pour éviter la fusion. Ils ne souhaitaient pas risquer d'être emprisonnés dans la Shadowzone en plus. Tandis que le groupe se précipita à l'intérieur, Bumblebee se tourna vers Drift.

\- …Quelque chose s'est produit ? l'interrogea-t-il.

Il n'y avait aucune sévérité dans son temps. Non…seulement de l'inquiétude.

Il avait raison de s'inquiéter…mais comment lui expliquer qu'il venait le jour même de perdre un de ses plus proches amis, juste après avoir appris la mort d'un autre ?

La vue de Drift se troubla une nouvelle fois. Non…il devait rester concentré.

\- …Il n'y a rien que je puisse expliquer maintenant, dit-il simplement, avant de traverser le pont terrestre, suivant Fracture de près.

* * *

Les portes du vaisseau venaient tout juste de se refermer. Il n'allait pas tarder à décoller. Shadow Raker faisait les cent pas dans ses quartiers personnels, surveillant ses Minicons par le biais d'une caméra. Comme il s'y attendait, leurs réactions étaient prévisibles. Jetstorm tentant de se débattre, tandis que Slipstream, plus calme, essayait de le rassurer. C'était le genre de scène qui lui procurait bien du plaisir.

Bien sûr, il savait qu'il souffrirait. Il savait que cela allait lui causer bien de la douleur…mais cela valait le coup. Il n'allait certainement pas perdre ses Ombres. Pas après tout le travail qu'il avait accompli avec eux. Il était celui qui les avait créés. Il avait créé Jetstorm, Slipstream…Et bien sûr, Deadlock. Ce dernier répétait qu'il ne s'écarterait plus jamais du droit chemin et qu'il ne deviendrait jamais comme Shadow Raker. Pathétique…les vieilles habitudes, les vieux démons ne disparaissaient jamais vraiment. S'il avait pu convaincre Deadlock de le rejoindre, ils auraient constitué une équipe imparable. Il aurait continué à s'entraîner sous ses ordres, à voler pour son compte, qui sait ? Peut-être que Deadlock aurait pu devenir son second. Il aurait pu reprendre l'héritage des Ombres après sa mort. Mais en choisissant de le quitter… il avait tout gâché.

Shadow Raker poussa un long soupir. Il détourna son regard de l'écran pour se concentrer sur une photo qui était affichée au mur. Une photo qu'il avait gardé tout ce temps. L'âge d'or des Ombres. Ses ombres. Ils étaient tous les quatre. Jetstorm, Slipstream, Deadlock et lui. Il s'en souvenait. Ils avaient réuni suffisamment de fortune pour se rendre à la Mer de Rouille. Ils y avaient passé de bonnes vacances. Même Shadow Raker avait mérité un peu de repos.

Oui. Deadlock et ses outils avaient été les individus les plus proches de Shadow Raker. Les Ombres avaient été une sorte de foyer pour lui, pour les âmes en perdition qui cherchaient un but dans leur vie. Deadlock…Il ferma les optiques, essayant de se remémorer les meilleurs souvenirs l'impliquant. Oui…Après toutes ces années d'entraînement, il était devenu comme une sorte de fils spirituel pour lui. Quelqu'un qui aurait pu suivre ses pas avant de le trahir. Peut-être aurait-il dû être plus strict, plus exigeant avec lui. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû lui montrer d'affection en le gardant proche de lui dans le souci de le perdre. De cette façon, il serait encore à ses côtés.

Mais tout cela n'importait plus. Deadlock avait choisi. Il reprenait seulement ce qui lui appartenait. Maintenant, Jetstorm pleurnichait. Oh…Il cesserait de pleurer quand il reprendra goût à leurs activités. Quand il reprendra goût à leur partenariat, à l'argent qu'ils avaient tant aimé. Son argent. Et si les vols ne suffisaient pas, il existait d'autres moyens pour en gagner, quitte à ce qu'il utilise ses outils d'une autre façon.

Soudain, le bruit incessant commença. L'alarme du vaisseau s'était déclenchée. Ils étaient déjà là. Shadow Raker esquissa un sourire perfide. Parfait…cela allait pouvoir commencer. Il attrapa ses deux épées, se murmurant quelques prières d'encouragement pour se souhaiter bonne chance.

* * *

« Faites attention » les avertit Bumblebee. La lueur rouge de l'alarme éclaira les couloirs sombres du vaisseau, son bruit leur transperçant les tympans. Shadow Raker avait probablement déjà connaissance de leur présence. Il n'allait pas tarder à les attaquer ! Il se tourna vers son équipe.

\- Strongarm et Sideswipe, vous tentez de trouver la pièce où sont enfermés Jetstorm et Slipstream. Les autres, vous venez avec moi !

Il jeta un œil vers Fracture. Hors de question qu'il lui fasse confiance. Si les choses tournaient mal, Fracture en profiterait sûrement pour les poignarder dans le dos. Avec un ennemi comme Shadow Raker, ils n'avaient pas besoin de cela ! Bumblebee poussa une longue inspiration.

Il était prêt.

\- Allons-y ! s'écria-t-il.

Strongarm et Sideswipe se précipitèrent dans la direction de droite, tandis que le reste de l'équipe avec Fracture prenait la direction opposée.

« Pas de gestes inconsidérés, Sideswipe ! » lui rappela la policière tandis qu'ils fouillaient chacune des pièces, leurs armes à la main, prêts à tirer en cas d'une éventuelle attaque surprise.

\- Pff ! J'ai l'habitude de faire des gestes inconsidérés, soupira le bot rouge.

\- Oh que si.

Strongarm ouvrit une nouvelle porte, jetant un œil à l'intérieur. Rien. C'était vide. Elle soupira. Elle espérait que Jetstorm et Slipstream allaient bien et que Shadow Raker ne leur avait pas fait de mal.

Elle espérait la même chose pour les autres membres de son équipe…Surtout si Fracture était avec eux…

\- …Drift avait l'air…étrange, dit-elle, sérieusement.

\- Tu m'étonnes. Il a dû s'allier avec ce taré. Je ne sais pas du tout ce qui lui a pris.

\- Peut-être croyait-il que c'était le meilleur moyen…

Elle savait qu'il y avait autre chose. Strongarm effectua une autre commande, les boutons situés près de deux nouvelles portes blindées. Toutefois, cela ne s'ouvrait pas. Elle fit une nouvelle tentative, mais en vain. Elle manqua de frapper la porte dans un geste de lassitude.

\- Laisse-moi faire, fit Sideswipe avec un sourire.

Il essaya d'abord d'ouvrir à l'aide de deux puissants coups de pied. Malheureusement, rien ne marchait. Sideswipe prit une longue inspiration et s'agrippa aux deux portes de toutes ses forces à l'aide de ses bras, essayant de les séparer l'une de l'autre. Le souffle lui manquait, ses poignets souffraient terriblement mais il parvint à ouvrir un tout espace pour lui permettre de bloquer un bras, empêchant les portes de se refermer.

\- Vas-y ! Recommence ! lui ordonna-t-il.

Strongarm se hâta de s'exécuter. Cela marcha au bout de la troisième fois. Elle haussa les épaules, adressant un sourire approbateur au bot rouge.

\- Pas mal. J'espère que tu n'auras pas fait tout cela pour rien.

\- Oh, au moins, tu as pu assister à une démonstration de ma force herculéenne.

La policière remercia le fait de ne pas être comme les humains. Autrement, elle aurait rougi. Les deux camarades pénétrèrent à l'intérieur. Tout était noir et sombre…

\- Strongarm ! Sideswipe ! cria une voix.

Strongarm se précipita vers la cage. Les Minicons étaient dedans, l'air ravi de les voir.

\- On va vous sortir de là, leur dit-elle.

\- Où est Maître Drift ?

\- Il va bien…il est avec les autres.

Elle remarqua des larmes qui avaient coulé sur les joues de Jetstorm. Elle lui adressa un sourire rassurant tandis qu'elle s'occupait de la serrure. Elle leur murmura que tout irait bien…ils sortiraient d'ici…

\- Strongarm ! Attention ! cria Sideswipe.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'elle fut soudainement bloquée contre le mur, attachée par une toile d'araignée. Elle frémit de dégoût au contact mou et collant. Près d'elle, Sideswipe avait subi le même sort.

\- Primus ! c'est dégueu !

\- Sideswipe, ton langage devant les Minicons !

\- Hé ! Je ne t'ai rien demandé !

\- Super. On fait quoi, maintenant ?

* * *

« Ouah » fit Fracture, inspectant le vaisseau. « Pas mal du tout, la déco. Je dois même dire que je la préfère à celle de ton vaisseau, Drift »

Ce dernier l'ignora. Leurs armes en main, les autres Autobots s'arrêtèrent au centre du couloir. Ils avaient fait le tour complet. Aucune trace de Shadow Raker. Bumblebee essaya de communiquer avec l'autre équipe.

\- Strongarm ? Tu me reçois ? Strongarm ?

Aucune réponse. Bumblebee tenta de même avec Sideswipe. Mais malheureusement, il aboutit au même résultat. Tous les Autobots eurent la même expression. L'angoisse que quelque chose soit arrivé à leurs camarades les envahit.

Non, pensa Drift, refusant d'y croire. Pas Strongarm…Pas Sideswipe…pas aujourd'hui. Brusquement, il attrapa ses épées, s'éloignant du reste de l'équipe.

\- Ça suffit, Shadow Raker ! Arrête de jouer et affronte-moi honorablement. Vas-y seulement, si tu l'oses.

L'honneur…Un mot qu'il avait appris de Shadow Raker. Malheureusement, la signification de ce mot n'était pas la même pour son mentor. L'honneur…il y avait de l'honneur en jeu seulement si cela l'arrangeait.

Il ne saurait dire si c'était parce qu'il l'avait appelé ou si c'était parce qu'il les avait déjà repéré. Mais au moment où Drift termina sa phrase, il apparut en face d'eux, dans son mode arachnide. Enfin, il se transforma, adressant un sourire furibond vis-à-vis de son ancien élève.

\- Shadow Raker, lui dit Bumblebee en braquant son arme sur lui, tu vas mettre tes mains bien en évidence et t'avancer doucement. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

\- Oh officier, répondit-il, chantonnant presque. Arrêtez-moi quand j'en aurais fini avec lui.

Et l'instant d'après, il cracha une toile sur Bumblebee, l'emprisonnant à son tour contre le mur. Windblade et Grimlock se jetèrent sur lui dans un même élan, mais Shadow Raker parvint à les esquiver, avant de leur faire subir le même sort l'un après l'autre, d'abord Grimlock, puis Windblade, qui se retrouva maintenue au plafond.

\- C'est tout ce que vous avez ? fit Shadow Raker. Oh, je suis déçu. Je m'attendais à plus.

En garde, Drift jeta un œil à Fracture. Le Decepticon n'avait plus ses lames sur lui. A la place, il avait activé le canon qu'il portait habituellement sur son dos, le pointant à bout de bras sur Shadow Raker. La lumière rouge émanant de l'arme était pointée sur son torse.

\- Pourquoi t'allier avec les Autobots, Fracture ? parvint à articuler Shadow Raker, ne faisant plus un geste. On a des points communs.

\- Je m'en contrefous des Autobots. Tu as volé la mauvaise personne, Shadow Raker, lui déclara-t-il, le ton venimeux mais calme.

\- Oh, pardon, s'excusa faussement l'ancien mentor de Drift. En faisant porter le chapeau sur mon élève préféré, j'espérais seulement que tu me débarrasserais d'un parasite. Après tout, nous détestons ce bot tous les deux. Il t'a volé autant à toi qu'à moi.

Fracture ne changea pas d'expression.

\- Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir simplement demandé ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Pardon ?

\- Au lieu de me voler, tu m'aurais demandé de le tuer pour toi, cela aurait été un plaisir. A la place, tu t'es fait un ennemi.

Shadow Raker pouffa.

\- Oui mais vois-tu…Il aurait fallu te payer, Fracture.

\- Oh que oui.

Mais avant que Fracture n'appuie sur la gâchette, Shadow Raker s'était déjà envolé, se servant de ses ailes. Drift le poursuivit, mais Shadow Raker réapparut derrière Fracture, l'une de ses épées sous la gorge. Les yeux du Decepticon violet s'écarquillèrent, laissant échapper un cri de surprise.

Drift s'arrêta, fixant Shadow Raker qui lui souriait sournoisement.

\- Même toi, tu n'oserais pas laisser un Decepticon périr, Deadlock. Ose faire un geste et je lui tranche la gorge.

Fracture serra les dents, fermant les yeux lorsque Shadow Raker appuya la lame contre la gorge du chasseur de prime.

Peut-être…peut-être devait-il l'attaquer quand même et abandonner Fracture à son sort. Il était également son ennemi. Il s'agissait de la vie de ses camarades et de ses Minicons qui étaient en jeu. Mais en observant Fracture, il réalisa qu'il ne pourrait jamais se résoudre à le faire. A la place, il obtempéra et recula, allant même jusqu'à jeter une arme au sol. Shadow Raker approuva du chef.

\- C'est pathétique, Deadlock. Tout risquer pour une raclure pareille. Je t'ai toujours dit que se soucier des autres était une faiblesse.

Non…ce n'était pas parce qu'il se souciait de Fracture…Il refusait de l'admettre. Mais Drift ne put pas répondre à cette attaque.

\- C'est la raison pour laquelle Axe est mort…

\- TU LAISSES AXE EN-DEHORS DE CELA !

Il n'avait pas le droit de prononcer son nom ! Il n'avait pas le droit !

\- Dans ce cas, viens m'attaquer ! insista Shadow Raker. Il s'est bien battu, je dois l'admettre. Mais toi…je me demande comment un tel guerrier a pu côtoyer une personne aussi faible que toi.

\- ARRETE !

\- Tu n'es pas capable de protéger tes amis ! Regarde-les, Deadlock ! Non mais ouvre les yeux ! Regarde-les tour à tour ! Ils sont tous dans cette situation parce que tu es incapable de les protéger !

Il avait raison…c'était de sa faute s'ils avaient été entraînés là-dedans…

\- Et mes Minicons…mes outils…tu as beau les aimer comme des proches, mais ils ne valent pas mieux que des objets de décoration. Pourtant, tu risques tout pour eux. Tu as risqué une place à mes côtés, un héritage pour t'occuper de deux bons outils. C'est dommage pour toi.

Ces mots sur Jetstorm et Slipstream…pour la première fois depuis longtemps, de toutes ses forces, Drift souhaita sa mort. Il souhaitait qu'il périsse, qu'il finisse comme Axe…

Jetstorm et Slipstream ne valent pas mieux que des objets de décoration…

Se soucier des autres est une faiblesse…

Combien de fois y avait-il eu droit ?

\- Maintenant, Fracture, fit Shadow Raker, se rapprochant du Decepticon violet, braque ton canon sur Deadlock. Drift tentera tout pour te sauver. Si tu tiens à rester en vie, tires-lui dessus. Cela devrait être si simple pour toi.

Bumblebee essaya de se débattre mais en vain.

\- Drift ! Sauve-toi !

Fracture rouvrit les optiques. Il plongea son regard dans celui du samouraï. Son expression était indescriptible…Drift recula davantage. Fracture ne réagit pas jusqu'à ce qu'une nouvelle pression sous sa gorge le fasse à nouveau gémir de douleur.

\- Ne commence pas maintenant avec tes états d'âme, l'avertit Shadow Raker. Tu n'en as pas.

Le chasseur de prime ne détachait pas son regard de Drift. Le samouraï continuait de reculer. Fracture leva doucement le canon vers lui, obéissant à Shadow Raker. Pourtant, son apparence ne ressemblait pas à celle toutes les fois où les deux s'étaient affrontés. Il y avait de…l'incertitude. Non…Fracture n'était pas en train d'hésiter ? Il était son rival, son ennemi juré…C'était l'opportunité de le tuer…

Peut-être que Shadow Raker avait raison. Il était fair-play et c'était sa faiblesse…Fracture ne ferait pas la même chose pour lui.

\- Drift ! répéta Windblade. ENFUIS-TOI !

Soudain, Drift aperçut une confusion dans les optiques de Fracture…

Brusquement, sans que Drift ou Shadow Raker ne s'y attendent, Fracture lâcha son canon, avant de s'écrouler sur le sol, aux pieds de son bourreau. Shadow Raker demeura stupéfié et Drift faillit se précipiter sur lui, l'inquiétude pénétrant en son être.

Pourquoi… ?

\- Drift ! continua de crier Windblade. Ne reste pas là !

\- Nous allons nous en sortir ! renchérit Bumblebee.

Non…ce n'était pas son genre de s'enfuir devant un combat. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner ses camarades…

Et soudain, Fracture se releva brusquement, jetant sa tête en arrière pour balancer un coup de boule dans la tête de Shadow Raker. Ce dernier en fut étourdi mais Drift comprit.

Il s'agissait du signal.

Les deux épées en avant, Drift se jeta sur son ancien mentor. Profitant de son état, il le frappa à la joue avec une de ses lames. Il visa l'abdomen avec son poing…il attaqua les jambes avec un coup de genou…

Shadow Raker tenta tant bien que mal de se défendre…mais Drift ne réfléchissait plus. Il ne réfléchissait plus au point qu'il jeta ses deux épées à terre avant de se lancer sur lui à mains nues, pour le plaquer au sol. Drift se mit à califourchon sur lui avant de le boxer au visage encore et encore…

Pour Jetstorm…

Pour Slipstream…

Pour Axe…

Pour chacun des noms qu'il avait à l'esprit, il le frappa. Au bout de cinq minutes, les optiques de son mentor se fermèrent. Même lui n'avait pas la résistance pour endurer ces coups violents…

Finalement, il s'arrêta. Il abaissa le regard pour constater les dégâts.

Shadow Raker vivait encore, bien sûr. Il s'était maîtrisé avant de l'achever. Pendant un instant, il eut envie de continuer jusqu'à ce qu'il crache son spark par la bouche.

Mais il ne pouvait pas…Il ne devait pas oublier ses propres paroles sur l'honneur. Fracture s'approcha de lui par-derrière, observant par-dessus son épaule.

\- …C'est l'occasion de le buter.

\- Non.

Il refusait. Il retourna Shadow Raker, le positionnant sur son ventre avant de le menotter.

\- Drift…entendit-il Bumblebee.

Drift ne releva rien.

Ils avaient arrêté le voleur. Ils avaient arrêté le meurtrier d'Axe. Ils devaient le placer en capsule de stase et le conduire à Cybertron…

Pourtant…Drift ne ressentait aucune satisfaction. Aucun bonheur…

Tout ce qu'il ressentit fut une plus grande tristesse. Une plus grande douleur lorsqu'il revit le visage d'Axe dans ses bras, en train d'agoniser.

\- Drift !

Il entendit un bruit de lame derrière lui. Il savait ce que cela signifiait. Lentement, il se retourna vers son rival.

Fracture. Bien sûr…

\- Maintenant, notre alliance a atteint nos objectifs. La trêve est finie.

\- Espèce de sale…s'écria Grimlock.

Le Decepticon en demeura imperturbable. Il ne concentrait son attention que sur Drift. Le samouraï porta un œil à ses épées, jetées au sol lors de la bataille.

Il ne fit aucun geste. A quoi bon ? Il avait été stupide.

S'il voulait le tuer, il en avait l'opportunité.

Pourtant…Fracture ne fit rien. Son sourire ne disparaissait pas.

En revanche, sa lame disparut. Il se redressa, contemplant le samouraï qui avait été son allié pendant ces derniers jours.

\- Maître…

Il s'agissait de l'une des torpilles. Drift n'avait pas la force de deviner laquelle. Fracture secoua la tête.

\- …Je dois avouer que c'était drôle, Drift. Ces derniers jours étaient plutôt…intéressants.

\- …Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Je vais récupérer mes Shanix. Peut-être même réquisitionner ce vaisseau. Mais te tuer aujourd'hui…

Il marqua une pause.

\- Je crois que je n'en ai pas envie. Je m'occuperai de toi un autre jour. Mais aujourd'hui…je pense que tu as eu ta dose.

Il ne comprenait pas.

Qu'est-ce que Fracture racontait ?

Le Decepticon violet sourit…

\- Drift !

…et cette vision disparut dans les flashs que son rival avait encore utilisé pour l'aveugler. Drift tenta de se protéger les yeux, laissant échapper un cri de douleur.

Lorsque son environnement réapparut à nouveau, Fracture avait encore une fois pris la fuite.


	32. Chapter 32

**CHAPITRE 32**

« _Deadlock. Concentre-toi »_

 _Deadlock rouvrit les yeux. Il se situait au centre d'une salle d'entraînement. Dans sa main, il tenait une fausse épée. Il contempla autour de lui. Sur le côté, se trouvaient ses élèves. Jetstorm et Slipstream. Avec Axe. Tous les trois observaient la scène avec intérêt. Bien sûr, il devait s'entraîner. Bien sûr, il devait écouter Wing. Mais pendant ce temps-là, qui s'occupait de ses Minicons ? Et que faisaient-ils à prélasser au lieu de s'entraîner de leur côté ? Ce n'était sûrement pas Axe qui le ferait. Il fronça les sourcils._

 _« Je vous ai dit de travailler ! » les gronda-t-il._

 _« Mais maître » fit Jetstorm. « Les combats entre vous et Wing sont toujours les plus passionnants. »_

 _« Je m'en fiche ! Continuez ! Et toi, Axe, ne les encourage pas »_

 _Axe leva les yeux au ciel._

 _« Mais c'est bon, Deadlock. Lâche un peu du lest. Ils ont besoin de se reposer aussi. »_

 _« Il a raison »_

 _Il reporta son attention sur son mentor. Wing lui souriait tendrement. Il avait baissé sa garde. Il comprenait que ce n'était plus l'heure au combat. Wing lui répétait qu'un entraînement physique seul ne servirait à rien. L'entraînement de l'esprit, du moral, était également une composante essentielle au Cercle de la Lumière. Un corps fort avec un esprit calme. C'était la leçon qu'il devait retenir tous les jours._

 _« Et puis, ils n'arriveront à rien si tu leur mets une pression continue, Deadlock. »_

 _« Je m'efforce seulement de leur enseigner que la vie n'est pas simple. » Se justifia-t-il._

 _« Deadlock » soupira Wing, faisant un signe de tête à Axe. Ce dernier comprit et ordonna aux deux Minicons de reprendre leurs épées. La pause était finie. « A force de ne voir que le mal, tu as oublié les bonnes choses. »_

 _Oui. Après ses années à s'entraîner sous Shadow Raker, il avait perdu la notion de beaucoup de choses. Pour lui, le travail constituait la voie à suivre. Il ne voulait pas que Jetstorm et Slipstream relâchent la pression, au risque de tout ruiner. Mais il n'y pouvait rien…il était comme ça._

 _« Que me conseilles-tu de faire ? Les gâter ? » lui demanda-t-il._

 _« Non. Mais il faut savoir trouver un juste milieu » dit Wing. « Ton travail en tant que mentor est de les guider, de les protéger, de les recadrer si besoin…mais tu as oublié l'essentiel. »_

 _« L'essentiel ? »_

 _Wing hocha la tête avant de s'approcher de lui, lui caressant la joue. « L'affection. Leur en donner fait partie de ton rôle en tant que professeur, mais également en tant que père. »_

 _Cela le fit sursauter. Il dévisagea Wing, presque scandalisé. « Slipstream et Jetstorm ne sont pas mes fils ! Jamais je ne les considérerai comme tel. »_

 _Mais Wing ne paraissait pas convaincu. « Chaque chose en son temps, Deadlock. Chaque chose en son temps. » Il recula. Le contact n'avait pas duré longtemps mais Deadlock en souhaitait plus. « Maintenant, reprenons. Je suis là pour te guider. »_

* * *

Quelque part, Drift aurait souhaité que Wing demeure un peu plus longtemps. Un peu plus longtemps auprès de lui. Il aurait prié pour que cette scène dans la salle d'entraînement dure éternellement. Lui, Slipstream, Jetstorm, Axe et Wing…tous ensemble. L'équipe du Cercle de la Lumière au complet, soudée comme jamais.

Mais Wing disparut à son réveil…de même qu'Axe.

De leur équipe, il était le dernier à rester, avec ses élèves.

Il était dans l'infirmerie. Près de lui, il remarqua Windblade. Cette dernière était penchée sur lui. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, cette dernière lui sourit chaleureusement. Elle était manifestement rassurée qu'il aille bien.

Il s'en souvenait…Après la fuite de Fracture, ils avaient placé Shadow Raker dans une capsule de stase. Ensuite…Drift s'était écroulé.

\- Comment te sens-tu ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

\- …Comment vont mes élèves ?

Il se moquait bien de savoir s'ils s'étaient entraînés durant sa recharge. Il se moquait de tout cela…Il souhaitait seulement savoir s'ils allaient bien.

\- Ils rechargent aussi, l'informa-t-elle doucement. Ils se sont beaucoup inquiétés pour toi.

Pourquoi s'inquiéter pour lui ? Il contempla ses mains. Il n'y avait rien…mais le contact du corps encore chaud d'Axe l'avait marqué à jamais.

La vision de son ami dans ses bras, méconnaissable…qui ne ressemblait plus à celui qu'il avait connu…avec qui il s'était entraîné…avec qui il avait tout partagé.

\- Drift ?

Wing…Axe…Ils sont partis et ne reviendront pas.

Il détourna le regard, préférant faire face au mur.

« _Shadow Raker est revenu…il t'en veut… »_

Ses dernières paroles étaient-elles un reproche ? Un reproche de l'avoir entraîné là-dedans ?

Il ferma les yeux. Il aurait raison. Oui. Peut-être que s'il n'avait pas croisé sa route, Axe serait toujours en vie.

C'était ce qu'il appréciait le plus, avec les rêves…Il pouvait communiquer avec les disparus, avec les personnes qui lui étaient chères. Parfois, les conversations n'avaient aucun sens. Mais il se sentait toujours mieux à son réveil.

Maintenant, il regrettait de s'être réveillé.

\- Drift…Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Quelque chose que tu ne nous dis pas.

Il ne se sentait pas avoir le courage de dire la vérité maintenant…Surtout à Windblade. Mais il ne pouvait pas la traiter comme cela.

Elle ne méritait pas d'être traitée de cette façon, alors qu'elle cherchait seulement à l'aider. Mais comment pouvait-elle l'aider ?

Finalement, il parla mais sans changer de position. Sans la regarder.

\- …Shadow Raker m'a privé d'un ami aujourd'hui. Il s'appelait Axe. Il faisait partie du Cercle de la Lumière avec moi. Il s'agissait d'un camarade qui m'était très cher…presque comme le frère jumeau que je n'ai jamais pu avoir. Jetstorm et Slipstream l'appelaient même leur oncle.

Il marqua une pause. Sa voix n'affichait aucune émotion. C'était une voix qui lui correspondait. La voix du robot qu'il devait être.

\- Drift…

\- Et…aujourd'hui, j'ai également appris la mort de mon ancien ami. Il s'appelait Wing. Lockdown l'a tué. Il faisait également partie du Cercle de la Lumière. Il s'agissait de mon mentor et de la personne que j'ai le plus aimé. La personne que j'ai à jamais aimée.

Oui…

Pourquoi avait-il coupé contact avec lui ? Avec eux ?

\- Ils étaient ma famille.

La seule famille qu'il avait eue. Bien sûr aujourd'hui, il avait l'équipe Autobot. Mais ce n'était pas la même chose. C'était les personnes qui l'avaient remis debout.

Windblade demeura silencieuse. Il comprenait. Que pouvait-elle dire ? Mais à ce moment-là, il aurait aimé qu'elle ait les bons mots.

Il osait dire autre chose. Apprendre la mort de Wing…cela lui avait fait ouvrir les yeux. Sur ses sentiments. Wing l'avait aidé dans beaucoup de domaines. Ce qu'il ressentait pour Windblade était quelque chose de fort. Il l'admirait, il la chérissait et peut-être aurait-il pu passer sa vie entière à ses côtés.

Mais jamais il ne l'aimerait comme il avait aimé Wing. D'ailleurs, il doutait qu'il aimerait une autre personne comme lui.

Pourquoi avait-il coupé contact avec lui ?

\- …Je pense que nous sommes allés trop vite, tous les deux, déclara-t-il simplement.

Son ton ne changeait pas. Derrière lui, il entendait Windblade bouger. Il comprenait qu'elle s'éloignait.

\- Je t'aime, Windblade. Mais je ne veux pas d'une relation qui panserait mes plaies. Je pense que tu ne le désires pas non plus.

\- Non…

Sa voix était brisée. Elle pleurait. Pourtant, Drift refusait toujours de l'affronter.

Mais elle comprenait. Elle comprenait et il s'agissait de l'une de ses meilleures qualités.

\- …J'espère que tu as pu dire au revoir à ton ami…

Il prit une inspiration, refoulant ses sanglots. Il se remémorait tout. Son voyage, sa confession auprès du prêtre, ses retrouvailles avec Axe…

Oui…Il avait pu dire au revoir à Axe.

Et c'était la seule chose qu'il ne regrettait pas.

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveilla une nouvelle fois, Windblade était partie depuis longtemps. Il finit par se lever, jetant un œil à l'heure. Une heure du matin. D'un pas furtif, il quitta l'infirmerie pour rejoindre ses élèves.

Il trouva Jetstorm en premier, près de l'emplacement habituel qu'il utilisait pour dormir. Ce dernier était couché au sol, en son mode normal. Drift s'agenouilla près de lui. Il dormait à poings fermés. Le samouraï le contempla attentivement. Il n'osait pas le réveiller, mais Jetstorm avait une expression de douleur sur son visage…son rêve n'avait pas l'air très agréable.

Oh. Il ne doutait pas de la raison de son mauvais rêve. A son tour, il s'allongea près de lui, posant une main sur son épaule en signe de réconfort.

Shadow Raker…Combien de fois l'avait-il battu ? Combien de fois l'avait-il détruit physiquement et mentalement avant de ramasser les morceaux pour le réparer, dans l'unique but de le briser encore ?

En particulier, il se souvenait d'une nuit. Une nuit, après une énième réprimande de son mentor. Il s'était rendu dans la chambre de Jetstorm. Il souhaitait lui parler…à cette époque, il avait déjà ses envies d'évasion. De prendre les Minicons avec lui et de ne jamais revenir.

Il avait trouvé Shadow Raker dans sa chambre. Shadow Raker parlait à Jetstorm, lui murmurant des mots d'un ton tendre comme s'il s'agissait d'une berceuse. Des mots qu'il n'oublierait jamais. Tout en touchant plusieurs parties de son corps comme si c'était sa chose. Jetstorm et Slipstream étaient ses choses.

 _« C'est moi qui t'aies créé, Jetstorm. C'est moi qui te détruirai le jour où je le déciderai. Les Minicons ne sont pas des individus. Ils n'ont pas de rêve, pas de passé, pas de futur. Il y aura seulement moi. Si je dois tuer votre esprit pour qu'à la fin, seul votre corps m'obéisse, je le ferais sans hésitation. »_

Cela avait été la phrase de trop. Et les quelques hésitations qu'avait eu Drift avaient disparu.

Protecteur, il enveloppa ses bras autour de Jetstorm pour le serrer fortement contre lui, posant sa tête sur la sienne.

Leur donner de l'affection faisait partie de son rôle de mentor…

Leur donner de l'affection faisait partie de son rôle de père…

Mais comment pouvait-il les protéger quand lui-même n'arrivait pas à protéger ses amis ? Quand il n'arrivait pas à se protéger lui-même ?

Près d'eux, il remarqua Slipstream. Ce dernier nettoyait son naginata, observant la scène du coin de l'œil. Drift ne put pas gêné de cette situation. Il ne ressentait presque plus rien.

« …J'aurais dû mieux le protéger » dit son élève.

Drift lui jeta un air interrogateur.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

\- Parce que c'est mon rôle. Je m'étais juré de le protéger. C'est le rôle d'un frère d'arme, non ? J'aurais dû le protéger de Shadow Raker.

Le samouraï secoua la tête avant de reposer doucement Jetstorm sur le sol. Il s'avança vers Slipstream d'un pas lent.

Puis d'une voix douce, il lui murmura.

\- Ce n'est pas à toi de le faire, Slipstream. C'est mon rôle.

\- Mais Maître…

Pendant un instant, Drift voulut presque le corriger et lui demander de ne pas l'appeler Maître. Mais non. Il ne pouvait pas.

\- Shadow Raker est un adversaire dangereux. Un adversaire vicieux. Vous êtes vulnérables parce que vous êtes liés à lui émotionnellement.

Il marqua une pause.

\- Tu as fait ce que tu as pu, Slipstream.

\- Oui mais Axe…

Drift ne pleurait toujours pas. Pas devant ses élèves. Il n'eut pas besoin de le faire. Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de son élève.

\- Axe est mort à cause de nous ! s'écria-t-il, des tremblements dans sa voix.

\- Non ! Non, non…Ne dis pas une chose pareille.

Axe…n'était pas mort en vain.

\- Axe est mort…en accomplissant son rôle de guerrier. En protégeant ceux qu'il aimait…

De même qu'il aurait fait la même chose pour ses élèves.

Si les rôles avaient été échangés, peut-être serait-il mort à la place de son camarade.

* * *

« …je croyais que le vol ne faisait pas partie de ton code »

Drift savait qu'il aurait dû appeler Bumblebee. Qu'il aurait dû appeler les autres Autobots en renfort. Dès qu'il avait entendu le bruit émanant du vaisseau réquisitionné de Shadow Raker, il avait deviné.

Mais il n'en fit rien. Il faisait encore nuit…et il se fichait bien de savoir ce que comptait faire Fracture avec ce vaisseau.

Ce qu'il comptait faire avec lui…

Alors qu'il essayait de faire démarrer le vaisseau, Fracture se redressa. Pour une fois, il n'affichait aucune haine. Seulement de la fatigue. Manifestement, le voyage n'avait pas été seulement éprouvant pour Drift. Mais Fracture avait obtenu ce qu'il souhaitait…

\- Ce n'est pas du vol. C'est un rendu avec un intérêt, le corrigea-t-il.

Il n'avait pas ses torpilles sur ses épaules. Il se demandait où ils étaient…sûrement quelque part sur le vaisseau.

\- Tu as quand même tenté de subtiliser mon vaisseau, lui rappela-t-il.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit à qui ce code s'appliquait, Drift.

Il ne sortit pas son arme non plus. Pour une personne tierce, cela n'aurait pas ressemblé à une arrestation. Plutôt deux personnes fatiguées qui échangeaient un dernier au revoir.

Fracture soupira.

\- Allez vas-y, Drift. Tu veux remettre le couvert ? Je ne suis pas d'humeur mais je suis ton homme. Si tu comptes m'arrêter…

\- Non.

Les yeux du Decepticon s'agrandirent de confusion. Oui. Même Drift était surpris par ses propres mots.

\- Alors quoi ? Si tu ne viens pas m'arrêter, qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? le questionna Fracture, un ton méfiant.

\- …Te laisser partir.

L'incompréhension devint plus nette. Mais Drift avait pris sa décision. A quoi bon continuer ?

\- Tu veux partir. Vas-y. Prend ton argent. Prend tes Minicons. Prend ce vaisseau. Moi, je ne te retiens pas.

\- C'est un piège ?

Cela aurait pu en être un.

\- Je ne suis pas comme toi, Fracture. Mais tant que tu ne viens pas m'attaquer ou attaquer Bumblebee, je n'ai aucune raison de t'emprisonner.

\- Oh…La prime sur Bumblebee ? Elle a été retirée depuis longtemps, de toute façon.

Fracture esquissa un léger sourire. Il se rassit sur le siège du pilote, ne détachant pas son regard de Drift.

\- Puis-je savoir ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ? D'habitude, tu fais tout pour que nous nous tapions dessus. C'est ce voyage qui t'a ouvert les yeux ?

Drift demeura immobile quelques instants, avant de hocher la tête.

\- Oui. J'ai pensé que ce prêtre avait peut-être raison.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Peut-être que ce n'est pas la meilleure solution de te capturer et de t'enfermer derrière les barreaux. Cela n'arrangera pas les choses. Tu es un criminel. Mais tu restes une personne. Tout le monde a droit à la rédemption.

Oui…C'était ce qu'aurait dit Wing s'il avait été présent. Il aurait approuvé les propos du prêtre. Même Fracture avait droit à une rédemption.

\- …Je t'ai dit que je ne souhaitais pas devenir un Autobot, Drift.

\- Il n'y a pas que les Autobot dans la vie.

Il doutait que Fracture ait envie d'accueillir la rédemption qu'il lui proposait. Peu importe. C'était à lui-même de décider. Cela ne concernait plus Drift.

Ils appartenaient à des univers différents. Fracture prit un air pensif. Il fixa le samouraï quelques minutes avant de se lever, pour marcher en sa direction…

Drift aurait dû sortir son arme…mais Fracture attrapa le visage dans ses mains, avant de plaquer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il ne réagit pas.

Ce n'était pas un baiser moqueur ou un baiser imbibé d'alcool. C'était un baiser doux, comme deux personnes proches en auraient partagé un.

Après quelques secondes, Fracture se sépara de lui, sans pour autant s'éloigner.

\- …Pourquoi ?

\- C'est ma façon de remercier celui qui m'a sauvé la vie, Drift. Ce n'est pas une dette de vie mais c'est mieux que rien, non ?

Pour être franc, il ne savait pas quoi en penser. Il dévisagea Fracture, silencieux. Le Decepticon lui caressa doucement la joue avant de tourner les talons.

Puis, il prononça cette phrase.

\- Tu sais…je pense qu'il y a quelque chose qu'Axe aurait souhaité te dire.

\- …De quoi ?

Comment le saurait-il ? Axe et Fracture n'avaient aucun lien proche. Il soupçonnait qu'il s'agissait encore d'une ruse de la part de son rival. Mais pour une fois, il n'y avait aucune trace de malice dans ses optiques.

\- …Je fouillais les affaires de ton camarade et…j'ai trouvé ceci.

Drift ne sourcilla pas quand il dit qu'il avait fouillé ses affaires. Fracture attrapa quelque chose qui était situé à côté de son siège, que Drift n'avait pas remarqué avant.

Une épée. Une épée blanche et orange.

\- D'où elle sort ? Ce n'est pas l'épée d'Axe.

Fracture la lui tendit.

\- Je l'ignore. Mais peu importe à qui elle appartient…elle devait te revenir.

Drift la saisit, l'examinant sur toutes les coutures. Non…ce n'était pas l'épée d'Axe. Mais c'était certain : il s'agissait de l'épée d'un membre du Cercle de la Lumière.

Mais à …

Puis, il le vit.

Le mot. Ou plutôt, le nom. Marqué en langage cybertronien.

 _Wing._

\- Tu vois ? je ne suis pas un voleur, Drift. Seulement un homme d'affaire.

Un écran apparut devant eux. Un écran qui indiquait la destination que Fracture souhaitait prendre...

\- Tu sais...si cela peut te réconforter, j'ai entendu parler de cas...De cas très rares mais apparemment véridiques pour nous les Cybertronians...à propos de la réincarnation...

Il marqua une pause.

\- Qui sait? Peut-être que ton ami Axe sera réincarné...Qui sait? Tout est possible dans cet univers pourri.

Mais Drift ne l'écoutait plus.

Il n'eut plus la force de résister. Il n'eut plus la force de lutter.

Il ferma les yeux et laissa les larmes couler avant de disparaître.


	33. Chapter 33

**CHAPITRE 33**

« Pitié ! Relâchez-moi… »

Fracture leva les yeux au ciel, ignorant les supplications du prisonnier. La salle de contrôle était située près des cellules et malheureusement, il n'y avait aucune capsule de stase à bord. Cela aurait été utile. Le Decepticon n'aurait pas eu à le supporter. A croire que Shadow Raker adorait entendre les pleurs de ses victimes.

« Je n'ai rien fait ! S'il vous plaît ! Je ne dirais rien à personne ! »

Ses Minicons étaient aux commandes. Eux aussi commençaient à en avoir par-dessus la tête. Divebomb se tourna brusquement vers Fracture, un sourire tordu aux coins des lèvres.

\- Vous souhaitez que je le fasse taire, boss ?

\- Inutile. Je m'en charge.

Ils savaient se débrouiller. Fracture quitta la salle, se plantant devant la porte de la cellule. Le prisonnier ne s'arrêtait pas de geindre. Il croisa les bras, imperturbable. Lorsqu'ils avaient quitté la Terre, Fracture s'était demandé ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire pour retourner sur Cybertron. Alors qu'il effectuait des recherches, il avait finalement trouvé son pass, situé sur une planète nommée Aquatron. La tête de ce bot avait été demandée par le Haut Conseil et il avait été précisé qu'il devait être livré vivant.

Fracture esquissa un léger sourire. Cela l'avait ramené des années en arrière. Ses chasses…il n'avait pas perdu la main. Sa proie avait été difficile à capturer mais il avait relevé le défi. Il avait fini par le coincer chez lui et le bot avait lutté tant bien que mal, utilisant tous les objets contendants à proximité. Apparemment, il avait effectué quelques millénaires dans l'armée. Mais même si le bot s'était bien battu, cela n'avait pas été suffisant contre Fracture qui avait utilisé sa lame et lui avait transpercé la jambe. Après cela, il l'avait jeté dans une cellule et avait ordonné à ses Minicons de le soigner. S'il succombait à ses blessures, tout cela n'aurait servi à rien.

Bizarrement, cela lui rappelait ce qu'avait fait Drift, lorsqu'ils avaient été coincés tous les deux dans cette grotte. Lui aussi avait soigné sa jambe, même si Fracture gardait ce bot en vie par souci de pragmatisme. Fracture poussa un long soupir. Trois mois avaient passé. Il ignorait si c'était en raison de ces jours passés aux côtés du samouraï…de leur alliance temporaire…mais il devait admettre une chose qu'il refuser d'avouer à quiconque.

Drift lui manquait.

En fait, Fracture avait toujours travaillé seul avec ses Minicons. Mais ce travail d'équipe avec Drift avait eu ces bons côtés. Il avait eu quelqu'un à qui parler, à qui se confier, avec qui échanger…Il avait vu le samouraï autrement que l'éternel rival qu'il détestait…

Détester ? Oui. Fracture ressentait toujours de la haine à son égard. Mais en même temps...autre chose. C'était étrange. Qu'en était-il…était-ce un sentiment de possession vis-à-vis de son rival ? Un sentiment d'exclusivité ? Il ignorait. Peut-être avait-il un peu de sympathie pour lui. Son mentor…Maintenant, il comprenait la raison pour laquelle Drift persistait à se battre avec honneur.

Le samouraï ne l'avait pas laissé mourir alors qu'il avait eu l'opportunité de le faire. Il avait eu l'occasion de se débarrasser de ses deux ennemis…mais il avait choisi d'épargner Fracture.

Donc ce sentiment inconnu que Fracture ressentait…était-il réciproque ? Ou bien Drift avait agi comme l'honorable samouraï qu'il avait toujours connu ?

Fracture finit par cogner la porte avec son poing. Le bot s'arrêta.

\- La ferme ! Tu me donnes mal au crâne !

Malheureusement, le répit fut de courte durée…Le bot se remit à s'apitoyer sur son sort. Il s'était battu comme un guerrier et maintenant il demandait grâce ? Pff. N'importe quoi. Il méritait que Fracture laisse ses Minicons jouer avec lui…peut-être qu'un petit coup de Taser le calmerait ?

Pourtant, bizarrement…Il n'en avait pas envie. Il n'avait pas envie de jouer avec ce bot. La liste des crimes qu'avait commis ce dernier était longue…mais non. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait était de le livrer et de rentrer chez lui…

Il frappa la porte une nouvelle fois.

\- Ecoute, lui dit-il calmement. Tu as de la chance que le Conseil te veuille vivant. Autrement, je t'aurais tué chez toi, dans ton salon. J'aurais refait la décoration de ton appartement avec ton energon. Pourtant, je pourrais très bien te torturer. Te faire souffrir comme tu as fait souffrir tes victimes…

Il marqua une pause.

\- Kidnapping, torture, mutilation…Ah ça ! Ne me cache rien. J'ai vu les photos. Et laisse-moi te dire : j'ai tué, j'ai torturé mais ce que j'ai vu m'a écœuré. Tu as tellement mutilé les parties d'un bot que maintenant, c'est difficile de savoir s'il s'agit d'un mâle ou d'une femelle. Toi, un Autobot ? Même moi, qui suis un sadique en temps normal, j'ai trouvé cela difficile à regarder.

\- Mais je…

\- Ferme-la ! Et si je te faisais subir la même chose ? Après tout, connaître la douleur serait une expérience pour toi. La subir au lieu de l'infliger…

Il recula. Pourquoi parlait-il avec lui, au fait ?

\- Mais tu sais quoi ? Tu n'en vaux même pas la peine. Je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps avec toi. Personnellement, je préfère me concentrer à imaginer ma nouvelle vie sur Cybertron et éviter de voir ta gueule. Cela sera bénéfique pour tout le monde. De toute façon, ta vie est finie. Je pense que tes crimes sont suffisamment atroces pour que tu récoltes la peine de mort. Ou alors, une longue peine d'emprisonnement. Tu ne verras pas le nouveau Cybertron.

Cela lui avait cloué le bec. Fracture se demanda brièvement si c'était le genre de discours que Drift aurait tenu. Il quitta le hall pour revenir auprès de ses Minicons. Il observa le compteur sur l'écran. Plus que dix heures de voyage.

Ils avaient formé une bonne équipe malgré tout. Ensemble, ils avaient trouvé ce qu'ils cherchaient. Si Drift et lui s'étaient associés…Deux chasseurs de prime à la conquête de l'univers…Il pouffa. Oh oui. Ils auraient été mortels ensemble.

Mais Drift avait quitté ce milieu-là…Et Fracture était revenu à ses habitudes. Il ne travaillait plus pour Steeljaw, pour quiconque…Il travaillait seul, comme autrefois.

\- Bon travail, dit-il à ses Minicons.

\- Merci, boss ! répondit Airazor avec un sourire.

Oui. C'était rare qu'il les complimente…Il se dirigea vers les quartiers de Shadow Raker. Il avait besoin de recharger. Après, il prendrait le relais.

* * *

« …Oui, je le conçois »

Le responsable toisa sévèrement l'Autobot à genoux devant lui. Fracture était appuyé contre un mur, ses Minicons aux épaules. Il porta son regard froid sur le chasseur de prime.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit vous, dit-il. Vous aviez disparu de Cybertron…

\- J'étais coincé sur Terre, se justifia Fracture. Pour le business.

Il ne parut pas satisfait.

\- Même…je n'aurais jamais cru que vous le ramèneriez vivant.

\- C'était ce que disait l'annonce.

Il hocha la tête.

\- Mais vous n'êtes pas le genre à suivre les ordres, dit le bot. Si l'annonce avait mentionné « mort ou vif »…

\- Dans ce cas, je l'aurais sans doute tué. Mais bon, il n'est pas rare pour moi d'épargner des proies. Surtout s'ils rapportent davantage vivants que morts.

Il gloussa, mais le bot ne semblait pas être d'humeur à rire. Il soupira avant d'appuyer sur un bouton situé derrière son bureau. Une main métallique tenant un sac de billets cybertroniens s'approcha de Fracture qui le reçut avec plaisir.

\- En espérant que vous ferez de nouveau appel à moi.

\- Vous avez fait votre job. Vous pouvez rester, déclara le responsable. Mais sachez une chose…Les Decepticons ne sont pas bien vus sur Cybertron.

\- Je le savais déjà.

\- Je vous préviens. Il y a eu des tentatives de meurtre sur d'anciens Decepticons. La dernière remonte à quelques jours.

Cela ne lui faisait pas peur. Fracture savait se défendre. Quelques idiots extrémistes n'allaient pas l'empêcher de vivre. Il salua le responsable, jetant un dernier coup d'œil au criminel livré.

J'espère que tu souffriras, lui souhaita Fracture.

* * *

« Alors, boss ? Où est-ce qu'on va ? » demanda Divebomb.

\- Un bar ? renchérit Airazor, excité.

Les miniatures n'aimaient pas marcher. Mais pour une fois, ils avaient souhaité profiter de leur retour. Fracture les regardait marcher devant lui, servo dans le servo. Le chasseur de prime devait admettre qu'ils étaient plutôt mignons, à se comporter comme un petit couple. Comme promis, leur relation n'avait pas perturbé leur efficacité. Au contraire…

Mais bon, tenir la chandelle n'était pas son domaine. Fracture était tenté de les laisser seuls pour poursuivre son chemin, mais il ne pouvait pas risquer que quelqu'un les prenne.

\- Un bar ? Oui, pourquoi pas ? Tant que vous êtes raisonnables.

Divebomb et Airazor sourirent, avant de s'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Fracture cherchait du regard un endroit où ils pourraient se caler quand il entendit des pas derrière lui. Il fronça les sourcils. Il crut qu'il s'agissait d'une coïncidence. Qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un passant…

Il ordonna aux Minicons de marcher plus vite. Mais lorsqu'il se retourna, le même bot le suivait. Il se contenta de lui jeter un regard d'avertissement. Qu'il continuait et il trouverait les ennuis.

\- Eh ! Pourquoi ne pas s'arrêter…

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'entendre la fin de la phrase.

L'instant d'après, Fracture se retrouva dans une ruelle déserte, brusquement plaqué contre le mur. Le choc à la tête l'étourdit un peu, sa vue se troubla...

\- Boss ! crièrent les Minicons.

Il ne comprit pas ce qui se passait… Fracture sentit le métal froid du canon d'un gun pointé sur son front, les optiques gris du bot plongés dans les siens. Il tenta de chercher dans sa mémoire…mais il ne reconnaissait pas ce bot.

\- …Vous voulez quoi ? lui demanda-t-il, essayant de rester calme.

Comme Drift…

\- Sale pourriture Decepticon !

Le bot le saisit par le cou. Du coin de l'œil, Fracture vit Divebomb grogner et cracher de colère, tandis qu'Airazor faisait quelques pas dans leur direction. Il se préparait à prendre son élan pour se jeter sur lui, mais le bot suivit son regard et pointa son flingue sur eux, maintenant toujours Fracture pour l'empêcher de bouger.

\- Dis-leur de s'éloigner ou je te jure : ils crèvent !

Fracture s'exécuta et leur ordonna silencieusement de ne pas faire un geste. Les deux Minicons reculèrent.

\- Dis-leur de disparaître !

\- On ne te laissera pas seul avec le maître ! lui cracha Divebomb.

\- Faites ce qu'il dit, leur commanda Fracture.

\- Mais maître…

\- Ça ira. Ce bot souhaite sûrement quelque chose qu'il n'ose pas me demander simplement.

Et puis, il n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire ! Avec ou sans Minicons, il aurait le dessus. Il avait été agressé. Très bien. Il acceptait le défi. Son attaquant ne survivrait pas.

Ses Minicons restèrent immobiles, avant d'obéir à contrecœur. Une fois qu'ils disparurent de son champ de vision, il se retourna vers le bot.

\- Bon. Tu veux quoi ?

\- Que tu crèves !

Ouah. Seulement ? Fracture pouffa.

\- Bah vas-y. Tire sur moi.

\- Sale raclure ! Comment peut-on autoriser un individu tel que toi vivre sur Cybertron ?

Il haussa les épaules.

\- …Peut-être parce que je suis Cybertronien.

Mais qu'il tire s'il en a le courage ! Fracture ne se démonterait pas. Il n'allait pas se mettre à genoux pour le supplier. Il ne l'avait jamais fait et n'allait certainement pas commencer maintenant !

Le bot esquissa un sourire malveillant.

\- Il y a trop de Decepticons vivant sur cette planète. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'eux ici alors que l'univers est suffisamment grand pour les accueillir autre part !

\- Tu n'es pas content ? Bah suis ta propre idée. Va autre part.

Oh, il ira ailleurs. Soudain, Fracture se mit à tousser violemment. L'emprise du bot autour de son cou s'était resserrée, l'empêchant de respirer.

\- Tu te crois drôle ? Comment puis-je rester là à ne rien faire, tandis que des Autobots se retrouvent sans emploi parce que des Decepticons comme toi volent leur job ? Tu m'expliques !

Un sans-abri Autobot. Fracture ne put pas répondre. Il continuait de tousser, incapable de parler. Malgré que l'air lui manque, le chasseur de prime parvint à sortir sa lame pour la lui planter violemment dans l'abdomen. Le sans-abri hurla et Fracture le repoussa pour se dégager. Il utilisa quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle.

Maintenant, c'est parti. Il s'élança sur lui. Le sans-abri pointa son arme sur lui pour tirer, mais Fracture le lui balaya d'un seul coup de lame. Le flingue vola loin tandis que Fracture le plaqua au sol, s'asseyant presque sur lui.

\- VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE, ESPECE D'ENFOIRE ! cria Fracture.

Il était sur le point de l'achever quand un coup de poing du bot le frappa en plein visage. La violence du choc le rendit aveugle pendant quelques instants. Fracture se sentit poussé en arrière tandis que son agresseur usa tout le poids de son corps pour inverser leurs positions. Le chasseur de prime se retrouva au sol. Il eut juste le temps de voir le sans-abri au-dessus avant de recevoir un nouveau coup de poing. La douleur le piqua, la chaleur lui montant à la tête. Le sans-abri le frappa encore, puis encore. Fracture ne put même pas utiliser sa lame ou un autre gadget. Il cracha de l'energon, essayant de récupérer un peu de force pour se dégager.

Mais le sans-abri ne lui laissait pas le temps. Il continua de le cogner. Sa vision se fissura. Il avait visé un optique. Un sifflement émit du Decepticon. Il ne pouvait pas bouger. Il ne pouvait pas lutter…le bot était fort…

De l'energon coula de sa bouche et tomba sur sa poitrine. Fracture essaya de le frapper au visage, mais la douleur était trop forte.

Le sans-abri releva son poing.

\- Te descendre à coup de poings…c'est beaucoup plus jouissif. Le flingue c'est trop rapide. Mais tu le sais déjà, non ?

Son poing descendit.

Mais le coup ne vint jamais. A la place, il entendit un hurlement. Fracture cligna des yeux. Puis, sans qu'il ne comprenne ce qui se passe, le bot s'effondra sur lui, l'écrasant presque.

De l'energon coulait de sa gorge.

Il était mort. Fracture releva le regard.

Qui était intervenu ?

Ses Minicons étaient revenus ?

Drift était revenu ?

Son sauveur s'abaissa pour dégager le sans-abri.

Fracture crut d'abord qu'il s'agissait d'un rêve…De l'energon troubla sa vision…l'energon émanant du mort…

Non, ce n'était pas possible…cela ne pouvait pas être…

\- Toi… ?


	34. Chapter 34

**CHAPITRE 34**

« …Lockdown ? »

Le plus célèbre chasseur de prime se tenait devant lui. Fracture crut qu'il s'agissait de sa vision déformée qui lui jouait des tours. De l'energon commençait à couler de son optique lésé. Un autre bot lui ressemblant aurait pu le secourir.

Mais c'était bien lui. Le crochet à la place de son bras droit ne trompait personne. Exactement comme dans ses souvenirs…il n'avait pas changé. Lockdown ne réagit pas à son nom. Il se pencha simplement vers le sans-abri qu'il venait juste d'abattre, l'attrapant par le bras pour le tirer vers lui.

Fracture poussa un gémissement de douleur. Il voulut se relever mais malheureusement, il n'en avait pas la force. Il fixa Lockdown, portant maintenant le cadavre sur son épaule droite. Fracture put remarquer que le bot fut transpercé par l'une des piques oscillant de son armure, l'energon de la victime coulant sur le bras du chasseur de prime. Enfin, Lockdown se tourna vers lui.

Un silence s'installa entre eux. Fracture essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas montrer davantage d'émotion devant la personne qu'il avait toujours considéré comme son modèle. Mais Lockdown demeura inexpressif. Ses yeux se plissèrent, toisant le Decepticon violet. Fracture s'aperçut qu'il fixait son insigne.

\- …Pff, finit-il par déclarer. Toi un Decepticon…se faire battre par un sans-abri Autobot. Un Autobot qui rapporte, mais quand même. Tu fais honte à ta cause.

Fracture ne réagit pas à ses paroles. Ainsi, son agresseur avait sa tête mise à prix…Et Lockdown était venu le récupérer. Exactement comme durant leur première rencontre. Lockdown ricana avant de tourner les talons.

\- Veille à ne pas trop souiller le sol avant de crever. Ce n'est pas sympa pour ceux qui nettoient.

Puis, il disparut aussi vite qu'il n'était apparu. Fracture se mit à tousser, couvrant d'une main son optique blessé. La chaleur lui montait à la tête…A ses côtés, il sentit deux présences l'entourant, des mains recouvrant ses épaules, des appels à l'aide…Divebomb et Airazor étaient revenus.

Quelques instants après, Fracture s'écroula.

* * *

« C'est un enfoiré de chasseur de prime ! » s'écria Divebomb.

Fracture vit Divebomb faire les cent pas dans la chambre d'hôpital. Il répétait le même discours depuis son entrée ici. A savoir : depuis trois jours. A l'autre extrémité de la pièce, Airazor utilisait la ligne de communication pour commander de l'energon.

L'optique de Fracture avait été remplacée et ses blessures étaient pansées. Pourtant, il n'avait toujours pas le droit de sortir.

« Il aurait pu t'aider ! Appeler au secours ! Mais il t'a laissé mourir ! »

Fracture serra les poings. Rester planté là sans rien faire à écouter Divebomb dire du mal de son idole commençait doucement à lui taper sur le système.

\- Arrête de t'emporter, Divebomb ! Je ne suis pas mort ! Je suis bel et bien vivant. Et puis, que crois-tu ? Que les chasseurs de prime sont des chevaliers qui aident les gens dans le besoin ? Il m'a sauvé ! C'est déjà ça !

Oui. Lockdown l'avait sauvé une deuxième fois. C'était suffisant. Et puis, Fracture comprenait son attitude. Il venait tout juste de capturer une proie. Il n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper de lui. A sa place, il aurait agi de la même façon. Il n'aurait certainement pas perdu son temps à aider une pauvre victime collatérale.

Maintenant, une question se posait…Qu'était-il arrivé ? Lockdown avait été déclaré mort. Personne ne l'avait revu sur Cybertron depuis des millénaires. Fracture se demanda s'il n'avait pas suivi un parcours similaire et s'il n'avait pas été coincé sur une planète, l'empêchant de revenir sur Cybertron. Fracture prit un air pensif. En tout cas, s'il était vivant…Il fallait qu'il le revoie.

\- Divebomb, Airazor, déclara-t-il. J'ai besoin que vous fassiez quelque chose pour moi.

\- Oui, boss ? lui demanda Airazor, coupant court à sa conversation.

Fracture esquissa un sourire.

\- Vous allez me chercher des informations sur Lockdown. Je veux savoir où il habite.

\- Mais boss…

Visiblement, ils n'avaient pas l'air ravi de faire cette tâche. Mais peu importait. Fracture était le patron. Ils ne devaient pas l'oublier.

\- Faites ce que je vous dis ! Je ne peux pas bouger. Trouvez-moi son adresse et rapportez-la-moi. Moi, je vais essayer de déguerpir d'ici.

\- Vous n'êtes pas en état, le prévint Divebomb.

\- Je suis toujours en état lorsqu'il s'agit de rencontrer mon modèle.

Les Minicons ne bougeaient pas. Fracture se redressa, leur montrant les dents.

\- Tout de suite !

Ils sursautèrent et se précipitèrent à l'extérieur de la chambre, disparaissant de sa vue. Fracture se rallongea, fixant le plafond. Peu de temps après, la porte s'ouvrit. Il se retourna et aperçut une infirmière apporter de l'energon. Elle semblait être en communication avec quelqu'un et semblait être perdue dans sa conversation.

\- J'ai besoin d'antidouleur, lui signala Fracture.

\- Non mais je te disais, je l'ai trouvé dans ma salle de bain, la tête à l'envers…

De quoi elle parlait ? Fracture la fusilla du regard.

\- J'ai mal, répéta-t-il.

\- Je te jure…HAHA oui ! Des cicatrices partout. Il en avait même une entre…

Fracture leva les yeux au ciel. Il était encore tombé sur un génie. Elle avait l'air de s'en ficher complètement qu'il souffre ! L'infirmière se remit à rire bruyamment.

\- Et le nombre de cube d'energon ? Tu veux savoir le nombre ?

Super. Vas-y ! Déblatère sur les cicatrices de ton jules et les cubes d'energon tandis que je suis en train d'agoniser à côté de toi, pensa-t-il. Il lâcha un soupir. Il regrettait d'avoir renvoyé ses Minicons aussi rapidement. Ils auraient été présents, elle aurait coupé court à la communication en bafouillant des excuses.

Peu importe…Il fallait qu'il parte d'ici et qu'il retrouve Lockdown.

* * *

\- Vous êtes certains que c'est ici ? leur demanda Fracture.

Les deux Minicons hochèrent la tête. Ils se trouvaient devant un immense vaisseau. « _Knight Ship. »_ selon les informations récoltées. Fracture leur fit signe de le suivre, marchant en direction de l'entrée. Autour, ils remarquèrent plusieurs caméras et ces dernières furent pointées sur eux dès l'instant où ils firent un mouvement. Fracture sentit le rythme de son spark accélérer, mais il essaya de garder une expression impassible. Tout le contraire de ses Minicons qui se rapprochaient l'un de l'autre, une angoisse évidente sur leur visage.

Avant qu'il ne puisse frapper, une voix émanant d'un haut-parleur lui demanda :

\- _Vous êtes un client ?_

Fracture réfléchit à sa réponse. D'après ce qu'il connaissait de Lockdown, il n'était pas prudent de lui mentir et de lui donner de faux espoirs. Fracture n'apprécierait pas non plus. Il choisit d'être honnête.

\- Non. Je suis le bot à qui vous avez sauvé la vie, l'autre fois.

Un silence lui répondit. La voix changea. Le ton fut beaucoup moins poli et Fracture y devina de l'agacement.

\- _Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. De quoi parlez-vous ?_

\- Du sans-abri. La ruelle…le bot qui faisait honte à la cause Decepticon.

Oui. Fracture admettait que Lockdown avait raison. Il s'était fait dominer par un Autobot. Par un sans-abri. Il fronça les sourcils. Pas étonnant que ce dernier se soit moqué de lui et l'ait laissé se vider de son energon. Fracture aurait fait la même chose.

Finalement, la porte blindée de l'entrée s'ouvrit. Fracture ordonna silencieusement à ses Minicons de retourner à leur mode torpille. Les deux s'exécutèrent sans rechigner. Bien sûr. La réputation de Lockdown était telle que tout le monde avait peur de lui, y compris ses partenaires. Fracture pénétra à l'intérieur, la porte se refermant derrière lui. Il marcha, scrutant les alentours. Le « _Knight Ship »_ était encore plus vaste que le vaisseau qu'il utilisait actuellement. Au bout du couloir, il aperçut Lockdown se tenant devant lui. Il avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, un sourcil levé. Fracture s'arrêta, mais son modèle ne bougeait pas.

\- Ah oui. Toi, dit-il après un silence. Je suis surpris que tu sois en vie.

Fracture lui adressa un léger sourire.

\- On ne se débarrasse pas de moi aussi facilement.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu veux ?

Autant parler franchement, pensa le Decepticon violet. Il fit un autre pas.

\- Je pensais qu'il fallait que je vous rencontre.

\- Et pourquoi cela ? demanda Lockdown, l'air amusé.

\- Mon nom est Fracture, se présenta-t-il. Vous m'avez déjà rencontré une fois. Vous ne vous en souvenez probablement pas. Cela s'est passé il y a des millénaires. J'étais jeune à l'époque.

Il marqua une pause.

\- Vous m'avez sauvé d'un bot à qui la tête était mise à prix.

\- Quelle coïncidence, approuva Lockdown. Je vous sauve la vie deux fois, exactement dans les mêmes circonstances.

Même si la première fois, Lockdown était resté un peu plus longtemps avec lui. Fracture hocha la tête.

\- Vous êtes la raison pour laquelle je suis devenu chasseur de prime. Je pensais qu'il était naturel pour moi de rencontrer celui qui a fait de moi la personne que je suis aujourd'hui.

Brusquement, l'expression de Lockdown changea. Fracture recula. Il connaissait cette expression…et il eut raison de se méfier. Lockdown étira le bras, celui qui était encore entier.

Ce dernier se transforma en scie.

C'était la même expression que Fracture arborait quand il rencontrait un concurrent. Pourtant, Lockdown n'attaqua pas. Il se contenta de lui sourire poliment.

\- Je n'aime pas trop que l'on vienne empiéter sur mon territoire, déclara-t-il.

\- Je vous rassure : moi non plus.

\- Vous ? Un chasseur de prime ? Cela doit être une blague. Ou alors vous avez perdu la main.

Fracture ne sourcilla pas. Mais il devina que ses Minicons étaient scandalisés. Divebomb était même prêt à se retransformer, mais Fracture l'en dissuada.

\- Que l'on mette les choses au clair, dit Fracture. Je ne suis pas là pour vous voler cette prime. Je tenais seulement à vous transmettre mes remerciements.

\- Depuis quand je me préoccupe des remerciements des autres ? lui demanda froidement Lockdown, son sourire ayant disparu.

Fracture pouffa.

\- Eh bien…peut-être parce que je possède quelque chose qui serait susceptible de vous intéresser.

Il sortit son pad. Ce n'était pas son genre de faire une fleur à un rival. Mais si cela pouvait prouver sa valeur…Il l'alluma, tapant dans la barre de recherches. De son côté, Lockdown demeurait immobile. Fracture sourit lorsqu'il trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Il brandit son pad devant lui, lui montrant la liste de toutes les primes recherchées actuellement. De toutes les têtes réclamées, mort ou vif…Lockdown s'approcha pour regarder.

\- Pas mal, non ? Pour un chasseur de prime qui aurait « perdu la main », fit Fracture.

Il discerna un sourire apparaissant sur le visage de Lockdown. Sa scie disparut, son bras redevenant normal pour prendre le Pad. Son regard se porta sur les primes les plus chères. Lockdown hocha la tête. Il avait l'air d'apprécier.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de gadget aussi futile, dit Lockdown. Par contre celui-ci est vraiment avancé…Mais…c'est à vendre ?

\- Oh non, répondit Fracture. Je vous l'offre. Considérez cela comme un cadeau de « remerciement ».

De toute façon, Fracture en possédait plein d'autre. Lui aussi pouvait suivre en direct les nouvelles primes. Qui sait… ? Il était possible que lui et Lockdown se rencontrent un jour, poursuivant la même prime…

Peut-être Fracture serait-il capable de le surpasser…De surpasser le modèle qu'il avait toujours admiré…

\- Je ne fais pas d'alliance, dit Lockdown avant de ranger le pad de Fracture. Beaucoup de chasseurs de prime me proposent parfois une coopération pour une prime ou une autre mais…cela ne m'intéresse pas.

\- Moi non plus, le rassura Fracture.

La seule exception étant un certain samouraï honorable qu'il connaissait…Mais Lockdown ? Non. Il l'admirait, il avait envie d'en apprendre plus sur lui mais coopérer avec lui ? Non.

\- Vous souhaitez un cube d'energon ? lui proposa-t-il.

\- Volontiers, accepta Fracture.

\- Par contre…

Il pointa les épaules de Fracture, désignant les torpilles.

\- Je ne les veux pas.

\- Pardon ?

\- C'est mon vaisseau. C'est moi qui décide. J'ai horreur des Minicons. Tu peux rester mais eux, ils dégagent.

Fracture sentit de la colère émaner de ses torpilles. Il fronça les sourcils, fixant Lockdown. Ses Minicons restaient toujours avec lui…Toutefois, il n'était pas en position de contester. Il hocha la tête avant de se diriger vers la sortie, les relâchant.

Divebomb et Airazor se transformèrent. Comme il s'y attendait, ils étaient furieux. Divebomb murmura à Fracture :

\- Boss…C'est vraiment de la folie de rester ici. On ferait mieux de regagner notre vaisseau.

\- Oui, approuva Airazor. Lockdown est flippant.

\- Pourquoi lui donner un pad ? Il n'en prendra même pas soin.

Fracture comprenait leur réaction. Mais Lockdown n'était pas un bot patient.

\- Restez aux alentours. Je ne vais pas mettre longtemps, les rassura-t-il.

Airazor et Divebomb s'échangèrent un regard avant de soupirer. C'était lui le boss, après tout. Divebomb jeta un regard mauvais vis-à-vis de Lockdown avant de sortir, suivi de près par son partenaire.

La porte se referma. Fracture se retourna. Lockdown avait déjà sorti deux cubes d'energon. Il en tendit un à son invité.

\- Je ne comprends pas, fit Lockdown avant de prendre une gorgée du sien.

\- De quoi ?

\- Comment pouvez-vous travailler avec des Minicons ?

\- Oui, j'ai compris que vous ne les appréciez pas.

\- Je ne comprends même pas comment ces choses peuvent exister. Ils ne valent pas mieux que de vulgaires microbes.

Cette fois, la remarque de Lockdown le fit presque grincer des dents. Bien sûr, les Minicons n'étaient pas considérés comme des individus sur Cybertron…mais les comparer à des microbes…cela allait trop loin.

\- Nous sommes des chasseurs de prime, dit Lockdown. Nous n'avons pas besoin de tels outils pour…

\- Ce ne sont pas des outils.

Fracture sortit cette phrase sans réfléchir. Lockdown s'arrêta de boire. Le Decepticon violet réalisa qu'il n'était pas à sa place pour faire de tels commentaires. Lockdown était sur son vaisseau. Ce n'était pas celui de Fracture…mais traiter ses Minicons de cette manière le scandalisait…

Mais pour éviter un affrontement, il n'allait pas poursuivre. Fracture porta le cube à ses lèvres.

\- Pardon, dit-il. Je suis un peu fatigué par mon séjour à l'hôpital. Peut-être pourriez-vous me montrer votre vaisseau ? Cela a l'air plutôt accueillant.

Le regard de Lockdown se radoucit. Il hocha la tête avant de tourner les talons.

\- Suivez-moi.


	35. Chapter 35

**CHAPITRE 35**

« …100 000 primes… ? »

Fracture en demeura bouche bée. Lockdown esquissa un sourire fier. Effectivement…100 000 primes pour un chasseur…c'était un chiffre qui pouvait impressionner n'importe qui. En tout cas, Fracture fut admiratif. Et un peu envieux aussi…Lockdown s'assit dans un fauteuil. Après avoir visité la quasi-totalité du vaisseau, ils s'étaient arrêtés dans l'aire de repos du pilote.

\- Et toi ? demanda finalement Lockdown. Tu en es à combien ?

\- …230.

Lockdown ricana. Oui…Fracture l'admettait. Comparé au résultat de son modèle, c'était minable. Et Lockdown ne manqua pas de le commenter.

\- Vraiment ? Et tu te dis chasseur de primes, toi ? 230, ce n'est rien du tout !

Fracture ne répliqua pas. Les yeux perçants de Lockdown le dissuadaient de répondre.

\- Sérieusement…Je n'ai jamais eu aucun concurrent capable de m'arriver à la cheville.

\- A ma décharge, lui dit Fracture, j'ai été coincé sur Terre durant une longue période. J'étais venu pour une prime mais j'ai dû cesser mon activité temporairement, avant de revenir sur Cybertron.

Lockdown ne changea pas d'expression.

\- Et tu as capturé cette prime ?

Fracture eut envie de mentir. Malheureusement, il doutait que ce soit une bonne idée…Lockdown semblait le scanner. Pour peu, il serait capable de l'ouvrir pour collecter la vérité. Il secoua la tête.

\- Je n'ai pas eu le temps. Elle a été retirée du marché.

\- Pff. Incapable.

Il marqua une pause.

\- Tu aurais dû la récupérer, au moins pour sauver ton honneur. Sérieusement, Fracture…On discute depuis tout à l'heure et je suis arrivé à une conclusion : tu fais honte à ta profession.

En temps normal, Fracture aurait répliqué. Cette phrase…c'était la sienne. Il l'avait balancé à tous les concurrents qu'il avait rencontrés. A Drift, à Death's Head…Mais c'était Lockdown qui le jugeait. Le meilleur d'entre eux…Meilleur que lui…

Il ressentit un pincement au spark. Il l'avait toujours suivi. Lorsque Lockdown avait été déclaré mort, Fracture avait souhaité devenir comme lui. Être aussi redoutable que lui…Et pourtant, ses résultats étaient largement supérieurs à ceux des autres chasseurs de prime. Il pensait que c'était suffisant…Mais depuis le début de leur entretien, Lockdown ne cessait de l'insulter. De le traiter de raté, de moins que rien…

Alors qu'il avait toujours été connu comme le « plus craint des chasseurs de prime de toute la galaxie », comme le citait Divebomb…cela faisait du mal d'entendre ça. Surtout de la bouche du bot qu'il avait si souvent admiré.

\- …J'ignorais qu'un chasseur de prime tel que vous avait de l'honneur. Vous me rappelez quelqu'un. Un autre chasseur de prime, d'ailleurs.

\- De l'honneur ? Oui, sûrement. Je tiens à honorer mon nom, approuva-t-il. Mais bon. Il existe différentes sortes d'honneur, Fracture. L'honneur d'un chasseur de prime existe, mais les Autobots, voire certains Decepticons, refusent de le concevoir. Pour eux, il n'y a que la « justice » qui compte. Mais pour moi, cela n'existe pas. Il n'y a que le travail et la réputation qui comptent.

Fracture approuva de la tête. Oui…cela avait été également son état d'esprit. Lockdown finit son cube d'energon avant de le jeter.

\- J'aimerais te montrer une dernière chose, déclara-t-il. Je veux que tu connaisses la raison pour laquelle j'accorde autant d'importance à mes chasses. Qui sait ? Cela devrait t'inspirer. Tu deviendrais un peu moins incompétent que tu ne l'es aujourd'hui.

Fracture ne tiqua pas à cette remarque. Il prit une légère inspiration, essayant de garder son calme et ne pas laisser la fureur l'envahir. Toutefois, la curiosité le piqua. Il suivit Lockdown, traversant le hall avant de descendre des escaliers menant apparemment au sous-sol du vaisseau. Ils arrivèrent devant une porte blindée. Lockdown composa un code pour l'ouvrir.

\- Cela va te plaire…

Ils pénétrèrent dans une pièce sombre, faiblement éclairée. Une grande partie de l'espace fut plongé dans le noir. Fracture se demanda s'il s'agissait d'un problème d'électricité…Il regarda autour de lui. Ils étaient entourés d'étagères. De nombreux objets divers et variés y étaient entreposés. Fracture plissa les yeux. Il y avait de tout…des casques, des bras, des T-cog…Il eut un mouvement de recul lorsqu'il aperçut un crâne. Il se figea. Lockdown était prêt de lui, mais Fracture n'osait pas le regarder.

\- Voilà. Ma petite collection de trésors…

\- …Collection ?

Fracture resta sans voix. Il devinait que Lockdown souriait.

\- Oui. Tu vois, le bras rouge ? Un cadeau de ma dernière victime. Je l'ai greffé sur moi mais malheureusement, il n'a pas fonctionné bien longtemps. Mais bon…c'est toujours utile comme objet de décoration.

Fracture sentit un frisson lui traverser le corps. C'était comme si de la glace lui gelait les circuits…Lockdown continua, attrapant un casque pour le poser sur sa tête.

Un casque de samouraï…ou de ninja...

\- Et ceci appartenait à mon ancien mentor Yoketron…

\- …Qu'avait-il fait ?

\- Rien de spécial.

C'était la première fois que Fracture se sentait aussi mal à l'aise. Non. Le mot n'était pas assez fort. Cette pièce était…effrayante. Regarder tous ces restes de bot que Lockdown avait massacré…Bien sûr. Il avait entendu des rumeurs comme quoi il collectionnait des parties de ses victimes. Mais il ne se serait jamais attendu à voir cette célèbre collection…

Il repensa au conseil de ses Minicons. Il devait partir maintenant…Il ne fallait pas qu'il reste là. Quand il eut enfin le courage de regarder Lockdown, celui-ci portait toujours le casque, lui offrant un clin d'œil.

Est-ce que Fracture possédait toujours une arme sur lui ? Oui…ses lames. Sans compter son canon…

\- Tu n'as pas l'air bien, Fracture.

\- Si, si…

Il se reprit. Il sourit à Lockdown.

\- Eh bien. Merci d'avoir pris votre temps. C'est une jolie collection.

\- Et tu n'as encore rien vu.

Lockdown claqua des doigts et la luminosité devint plus forte. La partie restée dans l'ombre s'éclaira également.

Et il l'aperçut.

Un bot crucifié au mur, la tête baissée. Fracture manqua de sursauter à cette vision, son spark manquant de s'arrêter. Pourtant, il avait déjà vu des cadavres…il en avait même tué…Lockdown s'avança vers le corps. Lockdown lui pinça la hanche et le bot réagit en gémissant de douleur. Les optics de Fracture s'écarquilèrent.

Il était encore en vie ?

\- Normalement, le spectacle n'est pas gratuit, dit Lockdown. Mais je peux faire une exception.

Un spectacle ? De quoi parlait-il ? Soudain, le bot releva le regard. Fracture n'avait pas réalisé à quel point il était défiguré. Un optic manquait et l'autre menaçait de tomber de ses orbites. Des marques de lacération, des entailles, des balafres recouvraient tout le visage…ainsi que des marques de strangulation autour de son coup. Il était presque impossible de discerner son expression…

Quand son regard se plongea dans celui de Fracture, le bot se mit à pousser des hurlements stridents.

\- AIDEZ-MOI ! JE VOUS EN SUPPLIE !

Fracture déglutit. Il sentit son corps trembler. Le bot avait même encore la force de se débattre.

\- AIDEZ-MOI ! PITIEZ ! NE ME LAISSEZ PAS COMME CA !

\- Oh…C'est inutile de lutter, dit Lockdown.

Lockdown refit apparaître sa scie à la place de son bras, l'activant. Fracture fut immobilisé sur place par un tel son…Il n'allait pas lui montrer comment il tuait, non ?

\- AU SECOURS ! FAITES QUELQUE CHOSE ! APPELEZ DE L'AIDE !

Lockdown ne fit pas attention aux appels au secours de sa victime. Il sourit à Fracture. Un sourire qui lui glaça l'energon.

\- Je trouve qu'un seul crâne fait un peu tâche. Tu ne trouves pas ?

…Il allait le décapiter…Non. Fracture souhaitait fermer les yeux ou détourner le regard, mais Lockdown le saurait. Le bot continuait de crier, d'appeler au secours…Oui. Il comprenait qu'il avait dû passer des jours entiers sur ce vaisseau, coincé dans cette salle…Il avait sûrement dû voir Fracture comme un espoir. Son espoir…

Mais Fracture ne pouvait rien faire. Lockdown était un redoutable guerrier…Sa proie était à lui…

Néanmoins, il n'était pas sûr qu'il puisse supporter cette vision bien longtemps. Tout cela…tout ce qui était lié à Lockdown…l'oppressait.

Fracture prit une nouvelle inspiration. Si Drift était dans sa situation, il méditerait. Il calmerait son esprit pour trouver une solution. Non…Il attaquerait…que ferait le samouraï ? Que ferait son éternel rival ?

De toute façon, Fracture n'avait pas été formé à cela. La seule chose qu'il savait faire était…mentir.

Mentir…Il parvint à sourire à Lockdown. Avant que ce dernier ne puisse poser sa scie tranchante sur le cou de sa victime, il lui adressa d'un ton poli.

\- Je vois que vous êtes très occupé. Peut-être devrais-je vous laisser faire ce que vous avez à faire ?

\- Oh…petite nature ? le railla Lockdown.

Il n'avait pas réalisé combien Lockdown lui donnait envie de vomir. Fracture ne s'en démonta pas.

\- Non. Pas du tout. Des cadavres, des tortures, j'en ai connu plein. Je sais combien ce moment est important pour vous. A votre place, je ne souhaiterais pas être dérangé. Surtout que mes Minicons m'attendent.

\- Hm. Tu marques un point.

Lockdown se retourna vers lui.

\- Vous connaissez la sortie, non ?

\- Oh oui, aucun souci.

Fracture le salua, avant de remonter les escaliers. Toutefois, avant qu'il ne puisse sortir, il entendit Lockdown lui demander.

\- Tu as dit que tu avais été coincé sur Terre ?

Fracture hocha la tête, lui tournant toujours le dos.

\- Je vais m'y rendre prochainement.

\- Ah bon ? fit Fracture, surpris. Pour une prime ?

Lockdown acquiesça.

\- Oui. J'ai passé un contrat avec une personne. Cette dernière souhaite la tête d'un dénommé Deadlock. J'ai cherché ses coordonnées…il se trouve sur Terre.

Fracture ne réagit pas. Il n'osait pas faire un mouvement.

\- Tu n'as pas l'intention de te rendre sur Terre prochainement…n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non. Bien sûr que non.

Il eut la force de plaisanter.

\- Ce contrat est à vous. Et puis, j'ai envie de profiter de Cybertron…

Ce fut tout ce qu'il put dire. Il quitta la salle, s'assurant que Lockdown ne le suivait pas. Mais ce dernier était trop occupé…les cris de sa victime reprirent.

Fracture ne perdit pas de temps. Il se mit à courir précipitamment pour sortir du vaisseau. Il n'était pas question qu'il reste ici une seconde plus. Comme il s'y attendait, il trouva ses Minicons à proximité. Les deux miniatures semblaient surprises.

\- Boss ? fit Divebomb. Tout va bien… ?

\- …On s'en va. Tout de suite.

Il leur fit un geste. Divebomb et Airazor retournèrent à leur mode torpille.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose ? lui demanda Airazor.

\- …On quitte cet endroit.

Comment avait-il pu ? Comment avait-il pu passer toutes ces années, à suivre ce bot comme modèle ?

Lockdown l'avait sauvé…mais ce qu'il avait découvert avait brisé toute l'admiration qu'il portait pour le chasseur de prime parfait…

Lockdown…Un bot qu'il avait suivi…Le bot à qui il voulait tellement ressembler…

Maintenant, il voulait ressembler à ça ? Un bot qui collectionnait les restes de ses victimes ? Qui les torturait ? Un bot qui dénigrait ses concurrents ? Qui l'avait traité d'incapable, de raté, de moins que rien ?

Il voulait ressembler à ça ?

Pendant toutes ces centaines d'années, il avait souhaité ressembler à une abomination. A un monstre.

Oui. Drift avait raison. Lockdown était un monstre.

Un monstre qui venait pour Drift. Un monstre qui allait toucher à ce qui était à lui. A son rival.

Lockdown allait lui prendre ce qui lui appartenait. Fracture serra les poings. C'était à lui de foutre Drift dans sa tombe ! C'était son rival ! A lui et à personne d'autre.

Oui, pensa-t-il. Drift était à lui…Il devait…essayer de le prévenir. Ou alors le tuer avant ?

Fracture fronça les sourcils. Non. Il avait beau dire ce qu'il voulait…L'idée de le tuer ne l'enchantait plus autant que ça…Après ce qui s'était passé…

Oh non. Hors de question qu'il le laisse faire…Le prévenir était la meilleure chose à faire.

\- Boss ? Où allons-nous ? dit Divebomb.

\- …On repart sur notre vaisseau.

\- On quitte Cybertron ? fit Airazor.

Fracture hocha la tête.

\- On retourne sur Terre.


	36. Chapter 36

**CHAPITRE 36**

Plusieurs mois s'étaient écoulés depuis leur rencontre avec Shadow Raker. Plusieurs mois s'étaient écoulés depuis que Drift avait rompu avec Windblade. Plusieurs mois s'étaient écoulés depuis que Fracture était parti…

Drift ne les avait pas vus passer. Pourtant, beaucoup de choses avaient changé.

L'équipe Autobot n'avait pas changé, non. Les missions se poursuivaient. Ils avaient pu capturer de nombreux Decepticons en fuite pour les placer en capsule de stase. Certains étaient même déjà sur Cybertron à l'heure actuelle. Denny continuait toujours de collecter des vieilleries et Russell avait réussi ses examens d'entrée pour la classe supérieure. Mais…l'ambiance n'était plus la même.

Pour commencer, Strongarm et Sideswipe s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés. Drift remarquait qu'ils se disputaient beaucoup moins. Leur dispute se résumait à des taquineries et des sourires complices. Le samouraï comprenait qu'il y avait quelque chose dans l'air. En tout cas, Sideswipe avait arrêté de lui faire la tête par rapport à Windblade…En effet, quand il avait appris que les deux avaient rompu, Drift avait été le premier surpris par la réponse du bot rouge. Il était venu le voir en cachette à son emplacement, sincèrement stupéfait. « _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi rompre avec Windblade ? »_

Oui, pourquoi ? Sideswipe ne pourrait pas comprendre. En tout cas, peu importe qui le lui avait répété. Bumblebee avait été le premier à le savoir. Son leader ne l'avait pas jugé. Il l'avait seulement rassuré, en lui disant qu'il avait sûrement de bonnes raisons et que s'il souhaitait discuter avec quelqu'un, sa porte était ouverte. C'était quelque chose que Drift aimait vraiment chez lui.

En tout cas, Sideswipe n'avait pas essayé d'en profiter pour conquérir Windblade. Au contraire, il passait tout son temps avec Strongarm, à parler d'elle sans cesse…Cela signifiait forcément quelque chose. En tout cas, sa rupture avec Windblade n'avait perturbé en rien leur travail d'équipe. Elle était toujours douce et polie envers lui, mais…quelque chose s'était éteint. Parfois, il jurait qu'elle l'évitait volontairement. Il ne pouvait que la comprendre.

Quant à Jetstorm et Slipstream, leur entraînement s'était intensifié de façon surprenante. Cela n'avait pas été l'initiative de Drift. Loin de là…c'était eux-mêmes qui avaient décidé de se perfectionner, travaillant du matin jusqu'au soir. Drift ne les voyait pas faire autre chose. Ils avaient même arrêté de regarder la télévision, de jouer aux jeux vidéo avec Russell. Le garçon se sentait même un peu seul, même si sa petite copine Hank lui rendait visite…Il avait compris que le changement d'attitude était dû à Shadow Raker. Ils ne voulaient plus décevoir leur Maître…

Mais maintenant…Drift s'approcha de ses élèves. Les deux se combattaient l'un l'autre et c'était Jetstorm qui avait le dessus sur Slipstream. Le naginata vola à l'autre bout du terrain, Jetstorm mettant un pied sur Slipstream pour l'empêcher de se relever.

\- Et tu es mort, dit-il.

Slipstream secoua la tête.

\- Tu as mangé du lion aujourd'hui ou quoi ? Cela ne compte pas. On s'en refait une. Je ne cesserai pas jusqu'à ce que je gagne.

\- Comme tu veux.

Drift se racla la gorge. Les Minicons se retournèrent vers lui. Il croisa les bras, esquissant un léger sourire.

\- Vous vous êtes assez entraînés aujourd'hui. Pourquoi ne pas faire une petite pause ?

\- Une pause ?

Oui c'était difficile à croire. Drift qui les avait si souvent empêchés de s'amuser, leur proposait de faire une pause. Les rôles s'étaient inversés.

\- Oui, leur dit-il. Sideswipe et Russell vont faire une partie de ce sport appelé « basket » si le terme est correct. Ils ont besoin de deux joueurs de plus.

Slipstream secoua la tête.

\- On n'a pas le temps pour cela, Maître.

\- Nous voulons nous rendre utiles à l'équipe, ajouta Jetstorm, un sourire sincère sur son visage. L'entraînement est nécessaire pour faire disparaître nos faiblesses.

Oui, il le savait. C'était lui-même qui le leur avait enseigné. Mais à présent, il regrettait d'avoir été aussi exigeant envers eux. De les avoir poussés à travailler encore et encore…Ils voulaient bien faire. Mais Bumblebee avait raison…Il n'aurait pas dû leur mettre autant la pression.

Il secoua la tête, prenant un ton plus doux.

\- Je comprends. Mais vous savez. Un véritable guerrier s'accorde aussi des moments de détente.

\- Mais nos ennemis ne nous accorderont aucun moment de détente ! lui dit Slipstream.

Cette phrase aussi venait de lui. Drift soupira.

\- En effet. Mais le bourrage de crâne ne vous rendra pas plus performants. Je ne vous demande pas de devenir des machines de guerre, même si nous en sommes. Vous devez également profiter de chaque instant précieux.

Les deux Minicons s'échangèrent un regard. Drift ferma les optiques. Il se surprenait à parler comme son mentor.

\- …Allez jouer, insista Drift. Vous le méritez. C'est du bon boulot.

Ils hésitèrent pendant quelques instants, l'arme en main. Finalement, ils déposèrent leurs armes avant de quitter le terrain. Drift approuva d'un signe de tête. Il devrait leur parler tôt ou tard. Il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de le faire. Mais…comment aborder le sujet ?

Il n'avait jamais vraiment pris le temps de communiquer avec eux. Rarement, en tout cas. Drift avait toujours appliqué la politique de « tais-toi et bats-toi ». Aujourd'hui, il le payait. Il décida d'abord de se diriger vers Slipstream tandis que son partenaire s'éloignait.

\- Pourquoi ? le questionna-t-il simplement.

Slipstream le fixa d'un air interrogateur.

\- Pourquoi quoi, Maître ?

\- Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous entraîner davantage. Vous vous épuisez en agissant de la sorte.

Slipstream baissa les yeux. Drift s'empressa d'ajouter.

\- Ce n'est pas un reproche, Slipstream.

Son élève ne répondit pas. Drift s'approcha de lui.

\- Vous vous sentez toujours coupables pour ce qui est arrivé à Axe ?

\- …On n'aurait pas été faibles, il serait encore en vie.

\- Ne dis pas de choses pareilles, Slipstream. Vous êtes injustes envers vous-mêmes.

\- Mais c'est vrai ! s'écria Slipstream brusquement. Ses optiques brillaient. Les larmes étaient sur le point de tomber, même s'il luttait. J'aurais pu protéger Jetstorm, au moins…

Il déglutit, essayant de ravaler ses sanglots.

\- C'est pour cette raison que je fais ça…Je veux être capable de protéger Jetstorm. Je…je veux protéger mon petit frère.

Drift hocha la tête. Doucement, il lui caressa la tête. Slipstream fixait toujours le sol, honteux.

\- Shadow Raker ne s'approchera plus jamais de vous. Et garde à l'esprit…que c'est mon rôle de vous protéger tous les deux. Peu importe ce qui arrive, je vous ordonne seulement de rester en vie.

Oui…Si quelque chose arrivait à ses élèves, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Peut-être était-ce la raison pour laquelle il avait su garder la tête froide durant ces derniers mois…Ses élèves devaient s'appuyer sur quelqu'un.

\- …Si tu as besoin de t'isoler, Slipstream, vas-y…

Il marqua une pause.

\- Pleurer…n'est pas un signe de faiblesse. Cela prouve seulement que tu es normal. Tu as des émotions et elles doivent sortir.

Slipstream ne répondit pas. Drift comprenait qu'il avait besoin de solitude. Il la lui donnerait. Il le tapota doucement dans le dos avant de s'asseoir à côté de Jetstorm. Ce dernier sursauta avant de le saluer respectueusement.

\- Maître ? Que puis-je pour vous ?

Drift avait envie de lui dire d'arrêter de se comporter de la sorte…Mais il ne pouvait pas. Ils ne devaient pas oublier les bonnes manières pour autant.

\- Je te répète ce que j'ai dit à Slipstream. Je ne veux pas que vous vous tuiez au travail.

\- Mais si Shadow Raker nous attaque encore, lui cria Jetstorm, on doit se tenir prêts !

Drift fronça les sourcils. Il n'appréciait pas que ses élèves lèvent la voix, même pour de bonnes raisons. Jetstorm se raidit, se reprenant.

\- …Il doit payer.

\- Je ne veux pas de cela, Jetstorm, lui dit-il sévèrement. Que t'ai-je dit à propos de la vengeance ?

Le Minicon baissa les yeux.

\- Mais Shadow Raker…

\- Il ne viendra plus nous importuner. Il paiera pour ses méfaits. Tout le monde paie un jour ou l'autre. Mais ce n'est pas à toi de lui attribuer ce châtiment. Tu finiras par le regretter.

Il poussa un nouveau soupir.

\- De plus…chaque être doté d'une conscience est susceptible de changer, déclara-t-il.

\- Même Shadow Raker ? s'écria Jetstorm, presque scandalisé.

Shadow Raker…était-il capable de changer ? Drift n'avait pas de réponse à cette question. Mais le Cercle de la Lumière avait toujours offert à autrui une chance à la rédemption. Même à lui…

\- Seul l'avenir nous le dira…

Oui. Chacun pouvait suivre une autre voie, un autre chemin…Ils devaient seulement le décider. En tout cas, il avait offert cette chance à Fracture. Il n'avait parlé à personne de leur dernière rencontre. Il avait prétendu ne pas savoir qui avait volé le vaisseau de Shadow Raker.

Le destin de Fracture était entre ses mains…

Il fronça les sourcils. Il avait beaucoup pensé à lui, ces derniers mois. Il se demandait où il se trouvait actuellement. Etait-il retourné sur Cybertron ? Avait-il été emprisonné ? Ou poursuivait-il d'autres prix à gagner ?

Il ne saurait le deviner.

\- En tout cas, tu as intérêt à changer ton état d'esprit. Est-ce bien clair ?

Jetstorm ne changea pas d'expression. Mais un regard sévère de la part de son Maître le fit répondre.

\- …Compris, Maître.

Drift n'en était pas convaincu. Il était sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose lorsque Bumblebee arriva en courant. Drift et Jetstorm se tournèrent vers lui.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? le questionna Drift.

\- …Fixit a repéré le signal du vaisseau de Shadow Raker !

Jetstorm se figea. Drift lui posa une main sur l'épaule. Shadow Raker était encore ici, en capsule de stase…dans ce cas, cela ne pouvait être que…

\- Jetstorm ! Slipstream ! les rappela-t-il.

Les deux Minicons hochèrent la tête et se transformèrent en leur mode disque pour se placer sur les poignets de Drift. Peu après, les autres membres de l'équipe les rejoignirent devant l'entrée du dépôt.

\- Où est le vaisseau ? demanda Grimlock.

\- A quelques mètres du dépôt de ferraille, fit Fixit. …Ce n'est pas bon du tout !

Oui…Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait là ? Drift grimaça. Pourquoi ?

\- Tenez-vous prêts ! leur ordonna Bumblebee.

Les Autobots ne bougèrent pas. Le regard de Drift croisa celui de Windblade. Cette dernière se reconcentra pour fixer un point droit devant elle. Le samouraï essaya d'ignorer ce pincement au spark. Il sortit son épée, paré.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Fracture apparut devant eux. Drift l'examina. Il n'avait pas changé en apparence. Le Decepticon violet leur adressa un sourire confiant, tandis que les Autobots braquèrent leurs armes sur lui.

\- Ouah. Je ne m'attendais pas à un tel accueil.

Il regarda autour de lui.

\- Toujours aussi désordonné, commenta-t-il.

\- Hé ! s'écria Denny, outré.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Fracture ? dit Bumblebee, la colère évidente dans ses optiques.

Fracture ne le regardait même pas. Non. Il était concentré sur Drift…Drift voulut regarder ailleurs, mais cela aurait été un aveu de vulnérabilité.

Il ne souhaitait pas se montrer vulnérable devant lui.

\- Est-ce une façon d'accueillir un ami ? dit Fracture.

Grimlock et Sideswipe explosèrent de rire.

\- C'est une blague ? dit Grimlock. Toi ? Un ami !

\- Même pas en rêve ! renchérit Windblade.

\- Je vous ai quand même aidés à résoudre le problème « Shadow Raker », leur rappela Fracture d'un ton nonchalant.

Bumblebee secoua la tête.

\- Parce que tu crois que cela te lave de tout ce que tu as fait ? l'interrogea-t-il d'un ton un peu plus calme. Tout ce que tu as fait était pour satisfaire tes propres intérêts.

\- Ouais ! approuva Sideswipe. Une ordure reste une ordure. En plus, tu as volé un vaisseau !

Fracture haussa les épaules, fixant toujours Drift. Quoi ? Il s'attendait à ce que le samouraï le défende ?

\- Bon, maintenant réponds-nous ! répéta Bumblebee. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- …Je suis venu pour toi, Drift.

Drift se figea. Pour lui… ? Il venait régler ses comptes ? Tout de suite, Bumblebee fit un pas en avant.

\- Tu veux Drift ? Tu devras passer à travers moi, dit-il.

\- Et moi aussi, ajouta Windblade.

Il releva le regard vers elle. Elle était sérieuse, un air féroce et protecteur dans ses optiques. Drift demeura sans voix. Elle était encore prête à le protéger ?

\- Vous vous méprenez, dit Fracture. Drift est en danger.

\- QUOI ? s'écrièrent les Autobots.

En danger ? Mais pour quelle raison…En danger par rapport à quoi ? Drift demeura silencieux, crucifié sur place.

\- Oui, acquiesça le Decepticon. Quelqu'un veut sa tête. Une personne a passé un certain contrat avec un chasseur de prime…et le contrat implique Drift.

Grimlock poussa un grognement strident.

\- Un chasseur de prime ? Toi, tu veux dire ?

\- Non, répondit Fracture. Il s'agit de Lockdown.

Un silence de mort tomba. Drift avait du mal à enregistrer les paroles de Fracture…

Quelqu'un veut sa tête…

Et a passé un contrat avec Lockdown ?

Lockdown qui était responsable de la mort de Wing et qui avait été déclaré mort…Il était encore en vie ? Et il était après lui ? Mais…qui voudrait sa tête…qui…

Et pourquoi Fracture s'était-il donné la peine de le prévenir ? De revenir sur Terre ?

\- Ouais c'est ça, dit Strongarm, pas convaincue. C'est quoi cette embrouille encore ? Ce n'est pas plutôt toi qui racontes des histoires ?

\- Oui, dit Sideswipe. Tu détestes Drift et tu adores les primes ! Pourquoi te croirait-on ?

Fracture plongea son regard dans celui du samouraï. Drift se sentit…perturbé. Etait-ce une façon de prouver sa sincérité ?

Mais Fracture était un menteur professionnel…c'était impossible de deviner la vérité du mensonge avec lui.

\- Justement, dit Fracture. Drift est à moi. Si quelqu'un veut sa tête, il devra me passer dessus.

\- Je ne suis pas un morceau de viande, lui rétorqua le samouraï froidement.

Le Decepticon pouffa. Mais personne ne suivit.

\- C'est une plaisanterie de très mauvais goût, dit Bumblebee.

\- Ce n'en est pas une, dit Fracture. Je le sais…puisque j'ai rencontré Lockdown.

Malgré le ton joyeux de Fracture, Drift devina une pointe d'amertume. …Il avait rencontré son modèle. Pourquoi cette attitude ?

\- Il m'a sauvé, dit Fracture. Dans une ruelle. Un Autobot voulait ma mort.

Il cracha presque cette phrase.

\- Dans ce cas, tu n'as aucune raison d'aider Drift, fit remarquer Windblade.

\- Eh bien…comme je l'ai souligné, je n'aime pas partager.

Oui…Fracture était possessif. Mais de là à revenir sur Terre pour le prévenir d'une telle menace…Non. Drift avait encore beaucoup à apprendre du Decepticon.

Il repensa à leur baiser avant de se quitter…Et Drift se demanda si Fracture avait réellement des sentiments pour lui ou s'il jouait avec lui. Et si dans la première hypothèse, il agissait au nom de ces sentiments… ?

Non…Fracture ne pouvait pas l'aimer…pas après tout ce qu'il avait fait…

\- Même si c'est vrai, Fracture, dit Bumblebee, sortant les menottes de derrière son dos, tu as de l'energon sur les mains. Peu importe tes intentions…

\- Non, le coupa Drift.

Tout le monde se retourna dans sa direction. Le sourire de Fracture s'agrandit.

\- Si Lockdown est véritablement à ma poursuite, dit-il doucement, on ne peut pas se permettre de se passer de Fracture.

\- Quoi ? s'écria Sideswipe. Tu n'es pas en train de nous dire que tu lui fais confiance ?

\- On ne fera aucune alliance avec Fracture ! renchérit Fixit.

Drift secoua la tête.

\- S'il a discuté avec lui, il a sûrement des informations qui pourraient nous permettre de prévenir une éventuelle attaque.

\- Je suis heureux que tu aies un cerveau, Drift.

Fracture lui adressa un clin d'œil. Pour autant, Bumblebee n'abaissa pas son arme.

\- On ne peut pas le laisser en liberté, dit-il.

\- Ah non ! Hors de question qu'il s'incruste au dépôt de ferraille, fit Grimlock.

\- Ouais ! Surtout que je n'ai pas assez d'assiettes pour une autre personne, dit Denny. Pas question qu'il s'approche de mon fils !

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, les rassura Fracture.

Il se transforma en son mode motocycle. Il était prêt à partir.

\- Je resterai dans la forêt…avec Drift, j'ai appris à me débrouiller en pleine nature. Tu es libre de me retrouver quand tu le désires.

Drift ne recula pas. Bumblebee était sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose quand le samouraï l'interrompit.

\- Je te retrouverai ce soir, l'informa-t-il.

\- Drift ! C'est trop dangereux, lui cria Strongarm.

\- Je dois vérifier s'il ment ou pas.

Fracture ne bougea pas.

\- Viens seul, lui ordonna-t-il. Sans tes Minicons.

\- Alors là…

\- Les miens ne seront pas là non plus. Il n'y aura que nous deux.

Drift jeta un regard en biais à ses poignets, avant de le reporter sur Fracture.

Il finit par acquiescer…Il n'était pas certain que Fracture tienne parole…mais il devait connaître la vérité. Lockdown était encore plus dangereux que Fracture. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de mettre son équipe en danger.

\- …A ce soir, alors.

Fracture disparut.


	37. Chapter 37

**CHAPITRE 37**

 **OOC : Merci à Estela Prime pour son commentaire ! Haha pour Strongarm x Sideswipe…tu le sauras bien assez tôt !** **?** **N'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews ça fait toujours plaisir !**

« …Tu n'as pas perdu de temps »

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps quand Drift rejoignit Fracture dans la forêt. Il n'avait eu aucun souci à le trouver. Le Decepticon s'était installé confortablement dans une clairière, regardant quelque chose sur un Pad tout en buvant un cube d'energon. Comme promis et malgré les protestations de ses camarades, Drift était venu sans ses Minicons. Toutefois, il gardait toujours ses épées sur lui au cas où. Mais il avait le sentiment qu'il n'aurait pas à s'en servir.

Après le départ de Fracture, Bumblebee avait essayé de le convaincre de ne pas y aller. Que c'était une embuscade. Tous ses équipiers lui avaient répété la même chose et, pour le coup, même Jetstorm et Slipstream avaient approuvé alors qu'ils ne contestaient jamais les décisions de leur Maître. Mais Drift s'en était tenu à sa décision.

Cette histoire de contrat l'avait perturbé…surtout s'il s'agissait véritablement de Lockdown. Drift s'approcha du Decepticon violet, scrutant ses épaules. Il n'avait pas ses torpilles. Fracture remarqua sa tête et esquissa un léger sourire.

\- Divebomb et Airazor sont partis faire un petit tour. Je leur ai dit de rester dans les parages mais…il n'y a que nous deux.

Drift ne commenta pas, s'asseyant en face de lui. Il refusa un cube d'energon que lui proposa Fracture. Il n'avait toujours pas confiance en son rival. De plus, il préférait avoir l'esprit clair. Soudain, il remarqua une présence à côté de Fracture. Il se décala et découvrit l'une de ces bêtes terriennes. Un chat, s'il se souvenait bien. Un chat noir et blanc, plutôt gras, roulé en boule. Il ne paraissait pas se soucier des deux robots géants qui pouvaient l'écraser à tout moment.

\- …Je ne savais pas que tu aimais les chats, lui dit-il.

Fracture haussa les épaules.

\- Moi aimer les chats ? Pff. C'est plutôt lui qui m'aime bien. Il est venu squatter durant ma recharge.

\- Et tu ne lui as pas donné de nom ?

\- Pour quoi faire ?

Le Decepticon se retourna vers la boule de poils. Il semblait réfléchir. Cela amusa Drift. Il n'aurait jamais cru que Fracture l'écouterait réellement.

\- …Bounty, décida-t-il.

\- Tu es vraiment inspiré, fit Drift, sarcastique. Toujours pour tes primes.

\- Quoi ? Je pouvais très bien l'appeler Gros lard que cela n'aurait pas changé grand-chose.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, portant son cube à ses lèvres. Une fois qu'il l'eut vidé, Fracture le balança. La même amertume que Drift avait observé au dépôt réapparut sur le visage du Decepticon. Drift croisa les bras, l'observant attentivement.

\- …Tu dis que tu as rencontré Lockdown.

Fracture hocha la tête. Il ne regardait pas Drift. Il fixait le vide. Manifestement, cette rencontre ne s'était pas bien déroulée.

\- Raconte-moi, dit Drift.

\- Non mais…C'est juste que je m'attendais à autre chose. Dans mes souvenirs, Lockdown était le chasseur de prime idéal. L'aventurier. Le riche. Le puissant…Bref, mon modèle. Je te l'avais dit.

Drift s'en rappelait. Il se souvenait de cette nostalgie que Fracture arborait à chaque fois qu'il évoquait Lockdown. Maintenant, elle avait disparu.

\- Et là, continua Fracture, je rencontre un bot. Complètement différent. Oui. Il m'a sauvé. Mais il m'a laissé agoniser sur le sol de cette ruelle. Ensuite, j'ai voulu le revoir à nouveau. Alors oui, je savais qu'il ne se souviendrait pas de moi, qu'il ne se souviendrait pas du jeune bot qu'il a sauvé et qu'il a inspiré à devenir comme lui…

Il marqua une pause.

\- Puis, quand il m'a revu, il n'a fait que me critiquer. Je n'ai eu droit qu'à des commentaires blessants. Tu fais honte à ta profession. Tu n'as obtenu que 230 primes et en plus, tu travailles avec des Minicons.

\- Je travaille aussi avec des Minicons, lui rappela Drift. Il n'y a aucun mal à cela. C'est la seule chose dont tu ne devrais pas avoir honte.

\- Oh mais j'ai honte ! s'écria Fracture brusquement. J'ai honte d'avoir souhaité le rencontrer, d'avoir dépendu de lui pour qu'il me sauve encore une fois !

Il éteignit son Pad, le posant à côté de lui.

\- Ensuite…Il m'a montré sa collection. Il m'a montré ses objets, ses trophées comme il les appelait. Des parties de bots qu'il a ramassées avant de les livrer…

Drift en avait entendu parler. Lockdown et sa collection…c'était un fait qui n'était pas nouveau. Mais contrairement à Fracture, il n'avait jamais vu cette collection de ses propres yeux.

\- …J'ai trouvé ça immonde, finit-il. Et en plus, il n'en avait pas fini. Il était sur le point de sectionner un autre bot quand je suis parti.

\- Tu n'as pas essayé de l'aider ? lui demanda sévèrement Drift.

Fracture secoua la tête. Drift fit un mouvement d'humeur. Bien sûr, il n'était pas là. Bien sûr, Fracture ne se serait pas arrêté pour porter secours à quelqu'un. Mais cela le mettait toujours en colère.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu faire ? lui rétorqua Fracture d'un ton sec. J'aurais été crucifié aussi. Mes Minicons auraient subi le même sort, nos membres auraient servi de trophées à ce…

Drift l'invita à poursuivre. Fracture hésita pendant de longues minutes, avant de cracher le mot.

\- …Ce monstre. Tu avais raison, Drift. Lockdown est un monstre.

\- C'est bien que tu t'en aperçoives.

Fracture pouffa, mais il s'agissait d'un rire sans joie. Drift le contempla. C'était une personne autre que le rival qu'il avait toujours connu.

Il semblait…vulnérable.

\- Tu sais ce que ça fait, toi ? dit-il. Avoir toujours idéalisé un bot pour qu'au final, tu te retrouves déçu. Tu te demandes ce que tu as fait de ta vie…

Drift hocha la tête. Oui. Il n'aurait jamais pensé un jour que quelqu'un comprenne ce qu'il ressente. Shadow Raker qu'il avait toujours admiré avant qu'il ne révèle ses vraies intentions…

Mais maintenant…Fracture avait subi la même chose. Avec Lockdown.

Quelque part, Drift ne pouvait pas le juger pour ne pas avoir porté assistance à cette victime de Lockdown. Bien sûr, il lui en voulait mais…Drift n'avait pas non plus défendu les victimes de Shadow Raker.

Comme il n'avait pas su protéger Jetstorm et Slipstream convenablement…

\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire maintenant, dit Fracture. J'ai toujours vécu comme ça…Tout cela pour rien.

\- Ne dis pas cela.

Fracture releva le regard vers lui. Drift se rapprocha de lui un peu plus.

\- On a tous besoin d'un modèle sur lequel s'appuyer, dit le samouraï. Parfois, on est déçus. C'est ce qui m'est arrivé. Mais j'ai su endurer. J'ai su faire mon deuil en coupant tout lien avec le mentor que je croyais connaître.

\- …Comment as-tu fait ?

Comment il avait fait… ? Drift n'aurait jamais imaginé Fracture lui demander des conseils.

Mais s'il avait besoin d'être guidé…Drift devait le faire. Il devait l'aider comme n'importe quel bot en perdition…

Comme le disait Père Jean. Comme le disait Wing.

\- C'est simple. J'en ai trouvé un autre. J'ai trouvé un autre modèle en la personne de Wing. J'ai changé de nom. Je suis devenu Drift. Et j'ai fait en sorte de toujours appliquer ses conseils pour qu'il soit fier de moi.

\- …Mais Wing n'était pas ton petit copain ? lui demanda Fracture, haussant un sourcil.

\- …Le modèle à suivre n'est pas toujours une figure paternelle. Peut-être voyais-tu dans Lockdown une figure paternelle…tout comme j'ai vu un père dans Shadow Raker. C'est si simple de s'attacher à la première personne qui s'intéresse un peu à toi, au point de ne pas remarquer ses défauts.

Drift prit une inspiration, fermant les yeux. Pendant un instant, il crut voir Wing devant lui. Il crut voir son camarade lui sourire, le complimentant, lui répétant combien il était fier de lui.

\- J'ai aimé Wing…et j'ai tout fait pour ne pas le décevoir. Appliquer ses conseils était un peu comme une façon de le garder auprès de moi.

Il rouvrit les optiques. Fracture demeura silencieux. Drift savait qu'il écoutait.

Et il savait qu'il les prenait en considération. Fracture pouvait mentir…mais ses optiques ne mentaient pas. Pas cette fois.

\- …Il suffit que tu te trouves un autre modèle. Peu importe de qui il s'agit, dit Drift, cette personne sera sans doute mieux que Lockdown.

\- …Je pense que c'est difficile de faire pire que Lockdown.

Fracture attrapa quelque chose de derrière son dos. Drift reconnut la pierre que le prêtre lui avait donné. Il le fixa, interrogateur.

\- …Tu l'as gardé ?

\- Ouais, fit Fracture. Je n'ai toujours pas trouvé d'acheteur.

\- Pff.

En tout cas, Fracture demeurera toujours vénal. Ce trait ne changera jamais, peu importe ce que le Decepticon devient par la suite.

\- …Sinon, continua Fracture, je suis venu sur Terre pour une autre raison.

Drift haussa un sourcil. Fracture plongea son regard dans le sien.

\- …Te proposer un partenariat, déclara-t-il.

Il semblait parfaitement sérieux. Le samouraï se figea, ce qui sembla amuser son rival.

\- C'est une blague ? lui demanda calmement Drift.

\- Oh que non, s'esclaffa Fracture. J'ai repéré quelques belles primes. Et vu notre travail d'équipe de la dernière fois…

\- Ce n'était pas par plaisir.

\- Tu as tort.

Fracture se leva. Drift le vit contourner l'animal Bounty pour s'asseoir près de lui. Le samouraï émit un mouvement de recul mais demeura immobile.

\- Imagine-nous, dit-il en lui posant la main sur l'épaule. Deux chasseurs de prime à la conquête de l'univers, nos Minicons à nos côtés. Tu l'as remarqué, non ? On est immortels, ensemble ! Aucun bot ne résisterait face à nous. Qui sait ? Peut-être qu'on pourrait dépasser les 100 000 primes de Lockdown…

\- Mais de quoi parles-tu ?

En fait, il ne chercha pas à savoir. Il secoua la tête.

\- Non pour le partenariat. De toute façon, j'ai cessé cette activité. Ma place est ici et je ne quitterai pas les Autobots pour toi.

Il marqua une pause.

\- De plus, tu es tellement radin que tu serais incapable de partager.

Le Decepticon sembla déçu. Toutefois, il n'enleva toujours pas sa main de son épaule.

\- En tout cas, dit Drift, je te remercie de l'information. On va se débrouiller avec l'équipe Autobot pour arrêter Lockdown.

De toute façon, Lockdown devait être arrêté un jour ou l'autre…et pas seulement pour ce qu'il avait fait à Wing.

\- Et moi ? le questionna Fracture.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te concerne, soupira Drift. Je suis capable de me débrouiller. Et puis, je croyais que tu étais pressé de retourner sur Cybertron.

Fracture resta muet quelques secondes. Finalement, il lui adressa un léger sourire. Il n'avait pas l'air moqueur ou béat mais…il paraissait contrarié.

\- Cybertron n'est pas drôle sans toi, Drift.

\- Allons bon, arrête.

Pourquoi devrait-il le croire ? Fracture avait toujours considéré Drift comme une nuisance lors de ses chasses.

\- …Notre rivalité me manque. Et puis…J'imaginais que le partenariat serait une façon de me rapprocher de toi.

Un sentiment de chaleur vint envahir le spark de Drift. Pourtant, il ne comprenait pas d'où elle venait. Il choisit de ne pas le montrer.

\- Pourquoi ? Pour pouvoir me tuer ?

\- …Non. Je pense que tu connais déjà la raison, Drift.

Avant que Drift ne puisse réagir, les lèvres de Fracture étaient déjà posées sur les siennes. Le sentiment de chaleur s'accentua. Drift ne réagit pas. Le baiser ne dura que quelques secondes avant que le Decepticon ne s'écarte.

\- …Pour être franc, tu m'as manqué, lui dit Fracture. C'était…vide.

\- Tu es vraiment tordu.

\- Admets-le que je t'ai manqué aussi.

Les bras de Fracture s'enroulèrent autour du cou de Drift. Leurs poitrines se touchèrent, le visage de Fracture à quelques centimètres du sien.

Non…Fracture mentait avec facilité…Du moins, c'était ce que Drift croyait. Le rythme de son spark accélérait.

Il ne pouvait pas…Il avait rompu avec Windblade parce qu'il ne supporterait pas une relation pansement. Le souvenir de Wing était toujours présent…

Il ne pouvait pas…surtout pas avec Fracture. Surtout pas avec son ennemi juré. D'accord, ils avaient traversé les mêmes épreuves. Mais cela ne faisait pas de lui quelqu'un de bien…Il avait plusieurs fois essayé de le tuer…Ce n'était pas des choses à oublier…

Et puis, peut-être était-ce actuellement une technique pour le tuer ? Drift revint à la réalité et essaya de le repousser.

\- Non ! lui dit-il. Tu n'auras pas mon spark !

\- …Qui te dit que c'est ton spark que je veux, Drift ?

Et sans ajouter autre chose, Fracture l'embrassa encore, plus profondément cette fois-ci. Drift eut envie de résister…Il eut envie de crier que son contact le dégoûtait…que Fracture était un criminel…Qu'il n'obtiendrait jamais rien de lui s'il ne changeait pas…

Mais peut-être commençait-il déjà à changer…en réalisant que Lockdown était un monstre ? Cela prouvait-il que, dans son spark de pierre, Fracture possédait encore un soupçon de moralité ?

Drift ferma les yeux. Il ne rendit pas le baiser mais il laissa Fracture approfondir le contact, lui caressant sa poitrine, son dos…Il sentit la langue de Fracture sur ses lèvres, lui demandant l'accès…

Et Drift le lui offrit.

Leur baiser devint beaucoup plus passionné. Fracture gémit, attrapant le visage de Drift dans ses mains pour faire prolonger l'instant. Drift n'ouvrit toujours pas les yeux. Il avait envie d'oublier que c'était Fracture qui l'embrassait à l'instant…

…Et qu'il se laissait faire.

Fracture coupa court au baiser avant de passer une main derrière la tête du samouraï. Il laissa une traînée de petits baisers sur le cou, léchant et mordillant légèrement…Drift voulait partir. Il voulait quitter cet endroit, rejoindre ses camarades…autrement, il savait à quoi cela allait mener…

Mais alors que Fracture le poussait légèrement pour l'allonger au sol, il s'arrêta soudainement. Drift rouvrit les yeux, sentant quelque chose sur sa poitrine…Qu'est-ce que c'était…

Bounty. Gros Lard. Le chat.

Il était allongé sur sa poitrine, ronronnant et quémandant des gratouilles. Les deux bots le fixèrent, bouche bée. Fracture fronça les sourcils, montrant les dents.

\- Dégage de là !

Le chat grogna. Drift leva les yeux au ciel avant de se redresser. Il attrapa le chat dans les bras, esquissant un léger sourire. Ces petites créatures étaient plutôt mignonnes.

Fracture croisa les bras, l'air frustré.

\- Comment ruiner le moment ?

\- Oh arrête, fit Drift, moqueur. En tout cas, cela prouve une chose : je gagne toujours contre toi. Surtout pour les primes.

Le Decepticon serra les poings.

\- Ce qui me sidère, c'est que tu fasses des câlins à ce bout de gras plutôt qu'à moi.

\- Toujours, Fracture.

Fracture laissa retomber ses bras avant de s'éloigner, furieux. Drift se cala contre un arbre, appréciant le moment de paix et de détente.

Mentalement, il revivait leur baiser.


	38. Chapter 38

**CHAPITRE 38**

 **OOC :** **Merci encore à Estela Prime pour son commentaire qui m'a fait sourire ! C'est ce genre de commentaire qui me motive à écrire encore plus. Haa… pour Drift x Windblade, malheureusement cela ne pouvait pas durer. Après j'espère que tu apprécieras quand même l'histoire. Bon pour me faire pardonner, je pense que ce chapitre te plaira. N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires ça fait toujours plaisir !**

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Fracture n'était pas revenu après l'épisode « Bounty ». Drift avait d'abord cru qu'il était parti rejoindre ses Minicons mais comme il tardait, le samouraï était parti à sa recherche. Suivi de près par le chat, qui s'était manifestement pris d'affection pour lui, Drift trouva le Decepticon violet au pied d'un arbre. Il était allongé sur l'herbe. Lorsque Drift s'approcha, il remarqua que le Decepticon portait une sorte de masque transparent sur le visage. Fracture avait les yeux fermés, un léger sourire sur le visage. Drift répéta sa question mais le Decepticon ne lui répondit pas. Il s'agenouilla près de lui pour observer l'équipement. Il n'avait jamais vu un gadget pareil. A côté de son rival, un Pad. Drift l'attrapa pour scruter l'écran allumé.

Sur l'écran, il put apercevoir Fracture sur son vaisseau, traversant l'espace, à la poursuite d'un autre vaisseau. Drift fronça les sourcils. Il s'agissait d'une simulation ? D'un jeu ? D'un entraînement ? Ou juste d'un moyen de détente ? En tout cas, aux vues de l'expression du Decepticon, cela semblait plaisant…Enfin, en quoi poursuivre un vaisseau inconnu était plaisant ? De toute façon, il ne chercha pas à comprendre. Fracture et Drift n'avaient pas la même conception du mot « amusant ».

Soudain, Drift se vit apparaître sur l'écran. Les yeux du samouraï s'écarquillèrent. Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait là ? Et surtout…Pourquoi était-il aux côtés de Fracture ? Les deux chasseurs de prime se trouvaient sur le même vaisseau, aux commandes de pilotage. Ou plutôt, Drift pilotait pendant que Fracture se tenait derrière lui, en train de crier après le vaisseau qu'ils traquaient. Bien sûr…

Normalement, cela aurait été une simulation ou un jeu, Drift aurait dû être sur le vaisseau « ennemi ». Fracture ne se serait pas allié avec lui. Or, c'était le cas. Pourquoi ? En tout cas, la course-poursuite dura de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que Fracture appuie sur un bouton. Leur vaisseau envoya un missile sur l'ennemi qui explosa instantanément. Après la fumée, le feu, des débris de vaisseau flottaient dans l'espace. On aurait dit un film.

De retour sur le vaisseau, Fracture posait ses mains sur l'épaule du samouraï, répétant que la prime était à lui. Drift leva un sourcil. Mais oui, bien sûr qu'ils feraient équipe pour une prime dans la réalité. En tout cas, il devait reconnaître que la qualité de l'image était bonne.

Sur l'écran, il vit Fracture embrasser Drift sur la joue…avant que l'image ne s'éteigne et qu'il vit Fracture retirer son masque, clignant des optiques avant de le fixer, bouche bée.

Pour être franc, Drift n'aurait pas dû être surpris…mais il l'était. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches.

\- C'était quoi, ça ?

Le Decepticon haussa les épaules.

\- C'est ce que je fais à chaque fois que je suis énervé.

\- Mais encore ?

Fracture lui adressa un sourire narquois avant de lui faire signe de s'approcher pour lui montrer. Il lui tendit son masque.

\- C'est un gadget qui te montre où est-ce que tu désires être le plus en ce moment. Ce que tu veux de plus cher…le scénario idéal de ta vie, en somme.

\- Donc, ton grand rêve à toi, c'est de poursuivre un vaisseau pour le faire exploser ?

Fracture pouffa.

\- Bah. Je suis chasseur de prime. Je t'ai dit que mon rêve était l'action, le plaisir que me procure la chasse.

\- …Pourquoi j'étais là aussi ?

Il soupira. Cette expression revint. Un sourire…un peu contrarié. Exactement le même que celui qu'il avait arboré plus tôt…avant que les deux ne…

Non, pensa Drift. Cela ne se reproduirait pas…

\- Il me semble t'avoir proposé un partenariat.

\- Allons bon, tu n'étais pas sérieux.

\- Drift, fais-moi confiance : beaucoup de gadgets flanchent, buggent ou deviennent inutilisables. Mais celui-là scanne ton esprit. Tu ne peux pas lui mentir.

\- La technologie n'est jamais fiable ! lui rétorqua-t-il.

\- Cela ne change rien.

Il fallait qu'il arrête de le regarder comme ça…Mais Drift ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être perturbé. Il fixa l'objet. Il ne croyait pas Fracture. Si cela se trouve, il l'avait trafiqué. Comment un objet pourrait scanner son esprit ?

Pour autant…est-ce que cela signifiait que Fracture avait été sincère dans son offre ?

Manifestement oui. Mais visiblement, cela impliquait que Drift travaillait pour lui et pas avec lui. Du moins, c'était ce que l'illusion montrait.

Par contre, concernant les sentiments du Decepticon…Drift ne savait plus quoi en penser. Si vraiment l'objet montrait ce qu'on désirait le plus…Dans ce cas, Fracture ne faisait pas que jouer avec lui.

Drift se sentait perdu.

\- Peut-être souhaites-tu essayer ? lui offrit Fracture.

\- …Non.

\- Oh allez ! Cela ne te tuera pas ! Bon, faut éviter de trop l'utiliser. Parce qu'on s'y sent tellement bien qu'on oublie la réalité. Mais bon, ne t'inquiète pas. Pour une première expérience, je peux te surveiller.

Le samouraï fixa l'objet sans rien dire. C'était complètement stupide…

Un objet qui lui montrait ce qu'il désirait…

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il désirait ? Il ne savait pas lui-même.

Finalement, il l'attrapa. Cela ne semblait pas mortel, même si cela venait de Fracture. Le Decepticon s'approcha de lui pour bien le lui placer sur le visage. Tout son environnement fut trouble autour de lui. Le samouraï s'allongea dans l'herbe. Le Decepticon sortit de son champ de vision. Sans doute pour activer le Pad.

Quelques secondes après, Drift se retrouva en plein cœur de la Montagne Sacrée. Le soleil à l'horizon, la vue sur le lac, sur la montagne…Il pouvait sentir du vent sur son visage, le bruit de l'eau...

Pour un gadget, c'était extrêmement réaliste. Il s'y croyait vraiment.

Puis, près de lui, il aperçut Wing.

Et Axe.

Et Jetstorm et Slipstream.

Son groupe du Cercle de la Lumière. Ils étaient tous là…ils s'entraînaient en plein air, profitant de la vue.

Un pincement le prit au spark. Tout le monde souriait, tout le monde avait l'air heureux…

L'équipe Autobot était également présente. Grimlock les acclamait, Windblade défiait Axe…

C'était complètement irréel.

Il leva le bras vers Wing. Il voulait seulement le toucher…le sentir…mais c'était une illusion. Il savait au fond que ce n'était qu'un composé de pixels…qu'il ne sentirait rien.

Mais il sentit la chaleur de son corps lorsqu'il posa sa main sur son dos.

Wing se tourna vers lui, lui souriant chaleureusement.

Son mentor…était revenu. Et la vue de Drift s'embua.

\- Arrête ! cria-t-il.

Personne ne répondit.

\- ARRETE ! FRACTURE ! ENLEVE CA !

Tout le monde se retourna vers lui.

Grimlock, Windblade, Bee, Strongarm, Sideswipe…

\- Maître? entendit-il Jetstorm.

Soudain, tout se coupa. Il se retrouva à nouveau dans la forêt. Fracture réapparut en face de lui. Drift baissa les yeux, enlevant son masque.

\- …Cela marche vraiment.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que j'utilise de la camelote ?

Fracture ne souriait plus. Il avait l'air…soucieux. Soucieux de quoi ? Drift se demanda si c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas été présent dans la simulation. Après tout, à ce stade, il pouvait émettre toute sorte d'hypothèse. Le Decepticon se leva, attrapant le Pad. Il récupéra le masque que Drift lui tendit.

\- …C'était Wing, n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda-t-il.

Drift hocha la tête.

\- …Il avait l'air sympa.

Sans dire autre chose, Fracture tourna les talons.

\- Où vas-tu ? lui demanda Drift.

\- …Je vais aller me reposer. Toi aussi. Tu en as bien besoin.

Aucune émotion dans sa voix. Il parlait…comme ce qu'ils devaient être. Des machines.

Drift ne bougea pas. Il se contenta de regarder Fracture disparaître derrière les arbres. Le samouraï toucha ses lèvres, pensif.

Non…si ce gadget montrait vraiment ce que l'on désirait, il n'avait aucune raison de désirer Fracture.

Alors, pourquoi ne cessait-il pas de penser à lui ?

* * *

« Strongarm ! »

La policière entendit un bruit assourdissant derrière elle. Elle se retourna d'un cran, et manqua de se frapper le visage.

\- Sideswipe ! Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fichu ?

\- Mais rien ! Je rangeais juste le tas de ferraille et tout est tombé.

\- Allons bon, soupira-t-elle. Tu ne crois pas qu'il soit un peu tard pour se mettre au travail ? Même moi, je ne suis pas fan des heures supplémentaires.

Les bras lui en tombaient. Même quand Sideswipe voulait contribuer à l'équipe (ce qui était rare), il n'était pas fichu de faire les choses correctement. Elle s'avança vers lui et l'aida à se relever. Elle observa les dégâts.

\- Denny va te tuer, tu sais.

\- Je lui dirai que c'était toi, fit Sideswipe en croisant les bras.

\- Tu es casse-pied ! lui cria Strongarm. Tu ne peux pas être responsable deux minutes ?

Elle regarda autour d'eux. Il n'y avait personne d'autre.

\- Où sont Jetstorm et Slipstream ?

\- Oh. Probablement partis faire un tour avec Russell.

\- Drift te les avait confiés, je te rappelle ! Tu n'as pas entendu ce qu'a dit Fracture ? Lockdown est après nous.

Elle était sur le point de se lancer à leur recherche quand Sideswipe lui attrapa le bras.

\- Hé, relax la fliquette ! Il ne leur arrivera rien. Et puis, si ça se trouve, Fracture a pondu cette histoire parce qu'il se sentait seul.

\- Je préfère qu'il mente aussi ! Mais dans le doute…bon sang ! Tu es complètement idiot.

Sideswipe leva les yeux au ciel. Toutefois, son sourire de banane ne disparaissait pas. Le genre de sourire qui lui donnait envie de le frapper.

\- Oui c'est ça, sourit Sideswipe. Je suis tellement idiot que tu ne peux pas détacher ton regard de moi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire encore ?

\- …Je pense que tu comprends.

Strongarm cligna des yeux. Sideswipe ne lâcha pas son bras. Pourquoi… ?

\- …Je n'ai pas le temps. Il faut retrouver Jetstorm et Slipstream.

\- Ok, ok.

Il s'étira.

\- On va les chercher ensemble si c'est que tu veux.

\- Il y a intérêt. Et après ça, tu rangeras ce bazar.

Sideswipe soupira. Elle était sur le point de quitter le dépôt de ferraille quand brusquement, il se rapprocha d'elle.

\- …Sideswipe ?

\- Avant qu'on ne les cherche, j'aimerais faire quelque chose avant.

\- Quoi ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de demander plus. Elle voulut lui crier de se concentrer, mais elle fut coupée par une paire de lèvres sur les siennes.

Ses optiques s'écarquillèrent. Attends…Elle n'était pas en recharge ? Elle ne rêvait pas ? Son premier réflexe fut celui de le repousser brusquement.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Le sourire de Sideswipe avait disparu. Il marqua un mouvement de recul. Strongarm sentit le rythme de son spark s'accélérer. La chaleur lui prenait aux joues.

Sideswipe l'avait réellement…

\- Si c'est encore une blague…

\- Ce n'en était pas une.

Le bot rouge baissa les yeux.

\- Excuse-moi. J'avais mal compris.

\- …De quoi parles-tu ?

Sideswipe se mordit la lèvre. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi gêné auparavant. Même pas quand il était en présence de Windblade.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de cette dernière…

\- …S-si c'est par rapport à Windblade, le prévint-elle, si tu veux te rabattre sur moi parce que tu ne peux pas l'avoir, alors…

\- Non, non.

Il soupira.

\- Je crois que je ressentais déjà quelque chose pour toi, même avant elle.

\- …Tu n'es pas sérieux ?

\- Bah, si.

Elle cligna des yeux. Le rythme de son spark ne ralentissait pas. Cette expression de Sideswipe lui était…totalement nouvelle.

\- A ton avis, dit-il. J'aurais pu profiter de l'occasion après sa rupture avec Drift. Mais…non. En fait, je crois qu'elle ne m'a jamais véritablement intéressé. Du moins, physiquement, je dis pas mais…

\- Poursuis.

Il esquissa un léger sourire.

\- Enfin, bref…Tu accepterais de faire un bout de chemin avec moi ?

\- Un bout de chemin ? Dans le dépôt de ferraille ou…

\- Décidément, tu es lente ! dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. A ton avis. Je parlais de tenter un truc. Tous les deux.

Il lui proposait…de sortir avec lui ?

La chaleur s'intensifia. Elle déglutit, fixant Sideswipe.

Ce…ce n'était pas bon pour l'intérêt de l'équipe…mais elle ne devait pas nier le fait qu'elle avait toujours ressenti quelque chose pour lui. Au fond d'elle…Après tout ce temps passé à travailler et à se disputer ensemble…c'était logique qu'elle ressente quelque chose.

Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que c'était réciproque.

Devant son silence, Sideswipe soupira. Il s'apprêtait à partir.

\- Bon. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je m'en remettrai.

\- Attends…

Elle s'approcha lentement de lui. Elle prit une inspiration, avant de lui sourire.

\- …Je n'ai pas dit non.

Sa réponse arracha un sourire au visage du bot rouge. Sideswipe se retourna vers elle. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- Peut-être pourrais-tu me remontrer ?

\- Bien sûr, fliquette pas drôle.

\- Tais-toi, racaille irresponsable.

Et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent à nouveau. Strongarm enveloppa ses bras autour de son cou, approfondissant le contact, tandis que les mains de Sideswipe se baladaient sur son dos.

\- HA BAH ENFIN !

Les deux s'écartèrent d'un mouvement, se retournant.

Jetstorm, Slipstream et Russell étaient planqués derrière les buissons. Il poussait des hurlements de joie, levant les bras comme s'ils étaient à la Coupe du Monde. Ils arboraient le même sourire de banane que Sideswipe.

Pendant un instant, elle crut qu'il s'agissait d'une autre blague. Mais Sideswipe fronça les sourcils, leur faisant geste de dégager.

\- Je jure que tout le monde sera au courant dès demain, fit Russell.

\- Oui ! Dans le journal ! approuva Jetstorm.

\- Sur Internet ! Même Cybertron le saura ! fit Slipstream.

\- BON LES GAMINS ! ALLEZ VOUS COUCHER ! leur cria Sideswipe.

Le trio s'éloigna en pouffant. Sideswipe leva les yeux au ciel avant d'étreindre Strongarm à nouveau.

\- Alors. Où en étions-nous ?

\- Hé bien, on se traitait mutuellement de fliquette pas drôle et de racaille irresponsable.

\- Oui.

Sans se soucier des spectateurs qui assistaient encore à la scène, ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau.

* * *

De leur côté, Divebomb et Airazor s'étaient isolés non loin du dépôt de ferraille. Comme leur avait ordonné leur Maître, ils étaient restés dans les parages. Ils s'allongèrent dans l'herbe, fixant le ciel étoilé. Divebomb pensa que ce n'était pas déplaisant d'avoir un moment pour eux. Toutefois, il ne comprenait pas l'attitude de Fracture.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi nous avons quitté Cybertron aussi rapidement » soupira-t-il.

Airazor hocha la tête.

\- Fracture veut garder Drift pour lui. Il ne veut pas le laisser à Lockdown.

\- Oui, je suis d'accord, approuva Divebomb. Mais tout de même…On avait tellement hâte de retourner sur Cybertron. A peine sommes-nous rentrés que nous voilà déjà repartis.

Il comprenait que la rivalité de leur Maître avec Drift était une chose importante de sa vie. Mais à ce point-là…Divebomb soupçonnait qu'il y ait autre chose. Bien sûr, il avait bien une explication mais il ne pouvait pas y croire.

Non. Ce ne serait pas le genre de leur Maître…Fracture détestait Drift de tout son être.

Il attrapa la main d'Airazor pour la lui serrer fortement. Son compagnon sourit, retournant son étreinte.

\- Tu sais, dit Airazor, même si c'est la Terre, c'est quand même beau.

\- Au moins, on est tranquilles. Je veux dire…Personne ne nous juge parce que nous sommes des Minicons.

\- Parce que nous sommes des Decepticons. Personne ne viendra nous agresser…à part les Autobots, bien sûr.

Divebomb pouffa, se rapprochant de son partenaire.

\- Je pourrais rester comme ça toute ma vie, déclara-t-il.

\- Cybertron ne te manque pas trop ? lui demanda Airazor.

\- Si, bien sûr. Normal…cela reste notre planète. Mais bon…Nous avons été si habitués à voyager, à explorer d'autres univers.

Il marqua une pause.

\- …Au fond, je n'ai pas besoin de Cybertron. Pas vraiment…puisqu'il y a le boss. Puisque je t'ai, toi.

Airazor détourna son regard du ciel pour l'observer. Il l'embrassa sur les lèvres en guise de réponse, ce à quoi Divebomb répondit avec plaisir.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Qui sait ? Une fois que tout cela sera fini, dit Airazor, on pourrait s'installer ensemble. Tous les trois.

\- Sur Terre ?

\- Où tu voudras. Où le boss voudra.

Divebomb le serra dans ses bras.

\- C'est une bonne idée.

* * *

« Vraiment ? »

Grimlock s'approcha des deux Minicons et de l'humain, l'excitation évidente dans ses yeux. Apparemment, il était aussi ravi que le trio. Slipstream pouffa.

\- Oui. On les a vus s'embrasser.

\- C'était plutôt passionné, ajouta Jetstorm.

\- YES ! Enfin ! s'écria Grimlock, en extase. Il était temps que les deux se prennent une chambre !

Jetstorm et Slipstream se mirent à rougir. Slipstream détourna son regard. Il n'était pas habitué à entendre de tels discours. Leur Maître avait toujours été tabou par rapport à ce genre de sujet. Il n'appréciait pas que l'on parle de…choses intimes. Comme l'interface. Il l'avait balayé de leur vocabulaire.

Russell posa ses mains sur les hanches.

\- Grimlock…

\- Au fait, qu'en est-il de toi et de ta copine, Russell ? lui demanda Grimlock. Vous vous êtes embrassés ?

Le garçon se mit à rougir.

\- Ah non pas question ! Pas avec Hank.

\- Mais elle est mignonne, soupira le Dinobot en faisant la moue.

\- C'est juste une pote !

\- Ouais, ouais, dit Slipstream, pas convaincu.

Russell le foudroya du regard et Slipstream comprit qu'il avait fait une erreur. Puis, un sourire mesquin apparut sur le visage du garçon.

\- Et toi, Slipstream ? Personne ne t'intéresse ?

\- A part…la belle inconnue à la peinture rose ? fit Jetstorm en lui offrant un clin d'œil.

Heureusement qu'ils n'étaient pas programmés pour rougir. Mais Slipstream se sentit soudainement embarrassé.

\- Quelle belle inconnue rose ?

\- Il l'a rencontrée dans un bar, leur répondit Jetstorm.

\- Vous êtes allés dans un bar ? s'écria Grimlock.

\- Yep ! Avec Maître Drift !

Grimlock et Russell s'échangèrent un regard, époustouflés. Oui…Maître Drift, leur grand honorable samouraï, s'était rendu dans un bar. Il leur avait fait promettre de ne rien dire…Mais Jetstorm ne pouvait rien cacher au commandant Russell.

\- Jetstorm ! fit Slipstream.

\- Hé bé. Maintenant, on pourra se faire des soirées high-grades, approuva Grimlock.

\- Revenons au sujet, fit Russell. Qui est cette belle inconnue rose ?

Slipstream avait envie de se lever et de partir. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire cela…cela ne serait pas honorable. Il fusilla Jetstorm du regard, l'invitant à ne pas continuer et qu'ils règleraient cela sur le ring.

Finalement, il esquissa un léger sourire.

\- Bah…On se parle toujours, d'ailleurs.

\- Sérieux ?

\- Oui. Elle est très sympa…et contrairement à ce que Jetstorm pensait, ce n'est pas une Decepticon ! Elle était comme nous…elle cherchait de l'energon.

Il se gratta la tête.

\- On a fait la fête, on a dansé ensemble et…

\- Berk ! Epargnez-moi les détails, par contre, le coupa Russell.

\- C'est toi qui as voulu tout savoir ! Enfin, bref…on va se revoir bientôt.

\- Cool ! Manque plus que la bénédiction de Maître Drift, approuva Grimlock.

\- Il n'acceptera jamais.

Slipstream soupira. Il s'y voyait déjà. Un Maître Drift en colère lui sortant ce genre de discours : « Une romance ? Hors de question ! Rappelle-toi de ton serment ! L'étude et l'entraînement avant tout ! » suivi par un lancer d'épée, clouant Slipstream au sol. Le Dinobot se tourna vers Jetstorm.

\- Et toi, Jetstorm ?

\- Bah…

Jetstorm partagea l'expression de Slipstream. Lui aussi était tout gêné. Haha, pensa Slipstream. Chacun son tour. Bien fait.

\- J'ai rencontré un bot aussi, dans ce même bar.

\- Cool ! s'exclama Russell. Parle-nous de lui !

\- Bah…Je sais qu'il a joué dans un groupe de musique. Il chante très bien les musiques terriennes.

\- Genre, le rock, le métal ?

\- Tout.

\- Et tu lui as demandé s'il était Decepticon? lui demanda Slipstream.

\- Eh bien...Il ne portait aucun insigne sur lui.

Il esquissa un sourire fier. Slipstream essaya de s'imaginer Jetstorm présentant ce bot à Maître Drift. Un samouraï et un chanteur. Le résultat serait plutôt mignon. Grimlock poussa un soupir.

\- Allez. Tout le monde se met en couple. Et moi comme un idiot, je reste seul.

\- Tu trouveras quelqu'un aussi, le rassura Jetstorm.

\- En tout cas, dit Slipstream, j'attends avec impatience nos sorties à quatre.

\- Mon Dieu, vous réagissez déjà comme des adolescents, fit Russell.

Ils entendirent quelqu'un s'approcher d'eux. C'était sûrement Maître Drift qui était de retour. Slipstream fronça un sourcil. Il allait les réprimander. Ils devaient être au lit à cette heure-là. Les deux Minicons se retournèrent.

\- Maître Drift ?

Mais ce n'était pas Maître Drift.

Il s'agissait d'un individu qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Un bot au visage peint blanc et noir, une armure et un crochet à la main.


	39. Chapter 39

**CHAPITRE 39**

 **OOC : Merci encore à Estela Prime pour ses commentaires ! Haha je savais que le chapitre allait te plaire. Et merci beaucoup de me motiver ! Continuez de m'envoyer des reviews, ça me fait toujours plaisir !**

Le silence tomba. Le groupe ne fit pas un mouvement, fixant l'inconnu, stupéfiés. Qu'il s'agisse de Grimlock, de Russell ou des Minicons, chacun partageait la même pensée.

L'aura que dégageait ce bot était particulière. Ils n'avaient jamais rencontré un tel ennemi qui leur procurait un tel sentiment de malaise, d'angoisse. Même pas Steeljaw, même pas Fracture, même pas Megatronus…Non. C'était quelque chose de complètement différent. La peur les avait pris au corps.

Grimlock ne sentait pas de spark battre dans sa poitrine.

Finalement, le bot s'exprima le premier.

« Navré d'interrompre votre petite discussion… » dit le bot tandis qu'il faisait un pas vers eux. Un sourire glaçant apparut sur son visage. « Mais je cherche un dénommé Deadlock. Se trouve-t-il ici ? »

Ils mirent du temps avant d'enregistrer. Toutefois, Jetstorm et Slipstream furent les premiers à réagir, les mots de Fracture leur revenaient en mémoire. Ils échangèrent un regard avec Grimlock. Le Dinobot comprit.

\- Commandant Russell, lui souffla Jetstorm. Va tout de suite prévenir Fixit ! Il faut qu'il sonne l'alarme. Les autres doivent en être informés.

\- …Non, je regrette, dit Grimlock, se plaçant devant Russell pour le cacher tandis que le jeune garçon s'enfuyait. Il n'y a pas de Deadlock ici. Cela doit être une erreur.

Le bot ne changea pas d'expression. Toutefois, la lueur rouge de ses optiques brilla un peu plus. Grimlock connaissait cet air. Il les analysait…Il était en train de fouiller le moindre de leurs mouvements, de leurs tics, pour découvrir la vérité et juger s'ils mentaient ou non.

Enfin, il répondit.

\- Bizarre. Pourtant, les coordonnées de mon vaisseau indiquent qu'il se trouve ici.

S'il n'était pas aussi effrayé, Jetstorm lui aurait crié de repartir. Le bot s'avança encore.

\- Ton vaisseau doit avoir des soucis, parvint à articuler Grimlock, reculant légèrement. Il n'y a pas de Deadlock ici.

\- Oui, oui. Si vous le dites…

Il marqua une pause.

\- Malheureusement, j'ai un contrat à honorer. Je ne peux pas me permettre de me tromper. Par conséquent…

Il leva son bras droit, faisant brusquement apparaître une scie. Son bruit strident fit sursauter le trio. Jetstorm retint un cri tandis que Slipstream portait son bras derrière lui pour sortir son naginata. Grimlock serra les poings, ne détachant pas son regard de l'ennemi.

\- Je vous laisse une dernière chance, leur déclara-t-il. Dites-moi où il est.

Personne ne répondit. Soudain, ils entendirent le bruit des sirènes résonner dans tout le dépôt de ferraille. Cela leur procura un bref soulagement. Russell avait prévenu les autres. Ils allaient arriver. Le bot regarda autour de lui, comme pour chercher la source du bruit. Grimlock se retourna enfin vers les Minicons.

\- Allez rejoindre votre Maître !

\- Grimlock…lui fit Slipstream.

\- Allez-y, je vous dis ! Je vais le retenir jusqu'à l'arrivée des renforts ! Cela ne prendra que quelques minutes.

Puis, Grimlock se transforma en son mode Dinobot. Il poussa un rugissement, prêt à en découdre avec cet inconnu. Le bot hocha la tête, l'air approbateur.

\- Dois-je en conclure que ce Deadlock est proche de vous ?

Il n'en ajouta pas plus. Grimlock poussa un nouvel hurlement avant de s'élancer sur lui, crocs en avant. Le bot esquissa un léger sourire, le laissant venir à lui. Il s'écarta avant que Grimlock ne l'atteigne à la gorge, avant de sauter pour lui balancer un coup de pied par-derrière. Grimlock s'écrasa au sol lourdement. La colère l'animant, il se releva, lui faisant à nouveau face.

\- Pourquoi veux-tu Deadlock, le psychopathe ? lui cracha-t-il.

Le bot haussa les épaules.

\- J'ai un contrat à honorer.

\- Avec qui ? Qui t'a demandé sa tête ? Le conseil ?

\- …Désolé. C'est confidentiel. Je dois honorer la demande de mon client.

\- Toi, honorable ?

Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous avec l'honneur, bon sang ? Grimlock chargea une nouvelle fois, usant tout le poids de son corps pour le propulser à l'autre bout du dépôt de ferraille. Le bot atterrit sur ses pieds, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

\- Et…Je viens aussi pour ajouter un nouvel élément à ma collection, ajouta-t-il.

\- Bordel ! Tu es qui, toi ?

\- Mon nom est Lockdown. Grave ce nom dans ta mémoire.

Grimlock n'eut pas le temps de cligner des yeux que Lockdown apparut subitement devant lui. Il sentit une puissante douleur au sein de sa poitrine et cria de douleur. Lockdown venait de lui balancer deux puissants coups de poing, l'un après l'autre. Grimlock recula, se tenant la poitrine pour reprendre son souffle. Pourtant, il était de stature imposante…Un coup de poing ne devait pas lui faire autant mal.

Lockdown ne s'arrêta pas. Il pivota avant de lui balancer un nouveau coup de pied dans le ventre. Grimlock fut jeté à quelques mètres, grimaçant. Son ennemi n'utilisait même pas sa scie…Probablement pensait-il que c'était inutile. Lockdown posa une main sur sa hanche, contemplant son résultat.

\- Pour un Dinobot, je te croyais plus résistant.

\- Va te faire voir…

\- Je trouverai le Deadlock que tu chéris autant.

Lockdown s'éloigna un peu, traversant le dépôt de ferraille. Il se maintenait toujours en garde, mais inspecta la zone du regard. Grimlock l'aperçut s'avancer vers des capsules de stase, où étaient maintenus des Decepticons enfermés. Il cria de rage avant de se relever pour sauter sur lui une nouvelle fois. Lockdown se retourna et Grimlock parvint à le plaquer au sol, le poing levé.

\- Oh, non ! Tu ne le feras pas ! l'avertit le Dinobot.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu vas me tuer ? lui rétorqua-t-il, toujours aussi calme.

Grimlock entendit le bruit de lames tournantes à proximité de son oreille. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'une douleur aigüe lui piqua à la gorge. Il réalisa que de l'energon coulait légèrement, tomba sur le front de Lockdown. Il s'étrangla, portant une patte pour compresser mais il paya cher cette erreur. Lockdown esquissa un sourire avant de lui balancer un nouveau coup de poing dans l'abdomen, inversant les tables. Grimlock se trouva au sol, se tordant de douleur tandis que son ennemi traça une ligne invisible sur son ventre avec son crochet.

\- Tu sais…je suis venu pour les parties de Deadlock mais…je pourrais te retirer un optique, voire les deux. Je n'ai jamais eu de parties de Dinobot dans ma collection.

\- Lockdown !

Lockdown se retourna. Slipstream s'était élancé sur lui, son naginata en avant pour lui faire relâcher le Dinobot. Lockdown anticipa son attaque et leva le bras pour le frapper de plein fouet. Heureusement, Slipstream parvint à amortir l'impact en utilisant son arme comme bouclier. Il tomba au sol avant de se relever. En dépit de toute la peur qui animait son être, il parvint à défier le chasseur de prime du regard.

\- Non, Slipstream ! lui ordonna Grimlock. Dégage !

\- Un Minicon ? Sérieusement ? fit Lockdown. Un rire profond s'échappa de sa bouche. Tu veux réellement te mesurer à moi ?

\- …Tu ne toucheras pas à Grimlock. Ni au Maître, d'ailleurs.

Lockdown parut légèrement surpris.

\- Attends…Deadlock est ton Maître ? C'est ça ?

Slipstream ne répondit pas. Il tournait autour de son adversaire, sans aucune émotion sur son visage. Il devait imiter Drift. Il ne devait pas se laisser impressionner par son adversaire. Lockdown activa sa scie une nouvelle fois.

\- J'ai encore plus de raison d'honorer ce contrat, alors. Si cela me permet de casser du Minicon…

\- Slipstream ! Enfuis-toi ! C'est trop dangereux !

Mais qu'est-ce que fichaient les autres ? pensa Grimlock. Il serra les poings. Il voulait intervenir mais il lui suffisait de retenir la patte de sa blessure pour que l'energon coule de nouveau. La vue se troublait autour de lui. Slipstream recula de quelques pas, avant finalement de tourner le talon, courant dans la direction opposée. Il voulait attirer Lockdown. Il voulait attirer Lockdown pour qu'il ne s'en prenne pas à Grimlock.

\- Non…fit Grimlock avant de fermer les yeux, perdant connaissance.

* * *

Lockdown se lança à la poursuite du Minicon. Slipstream accéléra sa course. Le chasseur de prime était rapide. Beaucoup plus rapide que les ennemis qu'il avait affrontés. Il se mordit la lèvre, avant de courir à nouveau.

Pour Lockdown, le Minicon allait sûrement le conduire à son Maître.

Slipstream jeta un regard en biais sur le côté. Il parvint à se faufiler sous l'une des épaves. Agrippant son naginata à la main, il recula assez dans l'ombre pour que le chasseur de prime ne l'atteigne pas.

De là où il était, il ne put apercevoir que ses pieds. Soudain, ses genoux entrèrent dans son champ de vision.

Puis, le bruit de lame s'activa. Le spark de Slipstream manqua de s'arrêter lorsque la scie activée apparut en face de lui, Lockdown la poussant dans le but de l'atteindre et de le trancher. La terreur le prit au corps, Slipstream recula encore plus. Mais malheureusement, il se retrouva collé au mur tandis que la scie continuait de s'avancer vers lui.

Slipstream demeura immobile. Il n'eut pas le temps de se rappeler des conseils de Maître Drift sur le calme au combat. La scie ne s'arrêtait pas. Derrière, il pouvait voir l'un des optiques rouges de Lockdown le fixer.

\- Alors, Minicon ? On fait moins le fier ?

Slipstream étendit les bras en croix contre le mur, plongeant son regard dans celui de Lockdown. Il fallait qu'il oublie la scie…Il ne devait pas paniquer…

Lockdown pouffa, la scie se trouvant maintenant à deux centimètres du visage de Slipstream.

Et soudain, il hurla de douleur. Il désactiva sa scie, le bras tremblant.

Slipstream ne fit pas un geste.

Il tenait son naginata et venait de transpercer l'optique de Lockdown avec la pointe.

Cela ne rata pas. Lockdown se releva, se tenant l'optique en criant. Slipstream profita de cette faiblesse pour se dégager et sortir de l'épave.

Il devait rejoindre les autres…

Il devait rejoindre Jetstorm…

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse se ruer vers le centre de commande, il fut balayé d'un revers de bras. Tout tourna autour de lui et Slipstream sentit son dos s'écraser contre le mur. Sa main en lâcha son arme. Il atterrit sur le sol, se tordant de douleur tandis que Lockdown s'avançait dans sa direction.

Non…Non…

De l'energon sortait de l'optique de Lockdown. Il n'en restait plus rien. Le chasseur de prime brûlait de fureur. Pourtant, sa démarche paraissait assez calme.

Slipstream eut seulement le temps de relever le regard vers lui.

Lockdown le dominait de toute sa hauteur. Et soudain, un coup de poing le frappa en plein visage. Slipstream cracha de l'energon sous le choc. Il recula, sonné avant de s'écrouler sur le sol.

Mais cela ne fut pas suffisant pour Lockdown. Slipstream le devinait lorsque le crochet fut à quelques centimètres de ses optiques.

Il comprit avec horreur ce qu'il comptait faire.

\- …Œil pour œil, sale microbe.

Et une douleur inimaginable le prit à l'optique droit.

Tout devint vert du côté droit…tout devint transparent…Il sentait le métal du crochet de Lockdown qui lui arrachait l'optique.

Slipstream se mit à hurler, à appeler à l'aide.

Le crochet le quitta bientôt. Mais le mal était déjà fait. Slipstream n'arrivait pas à se lever…Il ne sentait plus ses membres…Il sentait seulement l'horrible douleur…

Puis, il vit Lockdown lui attraper le menton entre ses deux doigts.

Et sa tête s'écrasa sur le sol. Tout devint noir autour de Slipstream pendant un instant. Puis, le ciel apparut…avant que Lockdown ne se penche au-dessus de lui.

Il n'arrivait pas à entendre ce qu'il disait. Il pouvait seulement voir ses lèvres bouger…

Puis, sa tête se leva à nouveau, sentant la poigne de Lockdown autour de son menton.

Il allait l'écraser à nouveau…

Puis, tout redevint noir.

* * *

Lockdown n'eut pas le temps d'écraser le crâne de Slipstream sur le sol pour l'ouvrir.

Il n'eut pas le temps…parce qu'il fut contraint de reculer pour éviter une épée qui vola en sa direction. Lockdown l'esquiva, avant de se placer debout face à l'attaquant.

Drift lui faisait face. Il n'était pas seul, toutefois. Il était entouré de son équipe. Lockdown les regarda tour à tour, avant de se frotter le trou qui avait été autrefois un optique pour sécher de l'energon qui coulait en abondance.

Aux pieds de Drift, Jetstorm lâcha un cri d'horreur avant de se précipiter sur Slipstream, inconscient. Drift était déjà en garde, ne détachant pas son regard de Lockdown. Il paraissait calme comme une pierre. Pourtant, à l'intérieur de lui, une seule envie l'animait.

Il avait touché l'un de ses élèves. Il s'en était pris à Slipstream…

Pour Drift, la mort n'était que le juste châtiment de Lockdown. Et c'est lui qui la lui donnerait.

\- …Deadlock, hein ? fit Lockdown.

Il semblait ravi. Pour quelle raison ?

\- …Je savais bien que je te trouverai ici.

Drift ne lui répondit pas. Sans un cri, il se jeta sur lui, pivotant l'épée en avant, visant le cou pour lui trancher la tête d'un seul coup de lame. Mais Lockdown l'évita une nouvelle fois, quoiqu'avec difficulté. Il se redressa, fixant sa cible avec fureur.

\- On m'a demandé ta tête !

\- Je sais, répondit simplement Drift.

Drift l'attaqua une nouvelle fois. Il voulait profiter de l'opportunité du handicap de Lockdown pour le mettre à terre. Malheureusement, Lockdown était toujours aussi dangereux malgré un optique en moins. Il leva le bras et frappa Drift dans le visage, l'envoyant au loin. Bumblebee l'attaqua à son tour, utilisant des techniques de combat rapproché. Drift n'eut pas le temps de l'avertir que c'était inutile avec Lockdown que Lockdown l'avait déjà agrippé au cou pour lui frapper le visage contre le mur.

\- Bumblebee ! hurla Russell.

\- Russell ! Denny ! Sauvez-vous ! leur ordonna Strongarm.

De leur côté, Sideswipe et Jetstorm vérifiaient l'état de Slipstream. Malgré les coups qu'il avait pris, Slipstream était heureusement encore en vie. Jetstorm l'attrapa dans ses bras, l'étreignant fort. Des larmes apparurent sur ses joues.

\- Slipstream…

\- Ça va aller, gamin ! tenta de le rassurer Sideswipe tandis qu'il attrapa son épée pour aller au combat. Il est résistant ! Il s'en sortira !

A leur tour, Windblade et Strongarm faisaient équipe pour essayer de le maîtriser. Mais Lockdown ne se laissait pas faire. Il adressa seulement un clin d'œil en direction de Windblade avant de s'agripper à l'une de ses ailes pour la lui tordre violemment. Elle cria de douleur tandis que Strongarm essayait de le saisir par le cou. Mais Lockdown lui répondit par un coup de coude, qui fut suffisant pour lui faire cracher de l'energon.

Lockdown recula. Drift et Bumblebee se relevèrent tandis que Sideswipe s'avançait lentement vers lui, son épée à la main. Lockdown aperçut une capsule de stase à proximité, souriant à Drift.

\- C'est donc le sort qui m'est réservé ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- …Non. Tu ne passeras pas par cette étape.

\- C'est vous qui le dites.

Et d'un seul coup de scie, Lockdown trancha la capsule, sous les yeux horrifiés de l'équipe d'Autobots. Bumblebee cria à Fixit de fermer les portes du dépôt de ferraille mais c'était trop tard.

Les yeux de Drift s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il découvrit qui il avait libéré.

Foxtrot ouvrit les yeux, regardant autour de lui. Lockdown posa ses mains sur les hanches, une légère fierté animant ses optiques.

\- Bon sang, ce n'est pas vrai ! s'écria Sideswipe.

Le regard de Foxtrot se posa sur Drift. Les poings de la Terreur Heureuse se serrèrent lorsqu'il le reconnut.

\- …Toi. SALE TRAITRE !

Drift attrapa sa deuxième épée, se préparant à le contrer. De son côté, Sideswipe engagea le combat avec Lockdown, appuyé par Bumblebee. Foxtrot poussa un hurlement de rage avant de se lancer sur le samouraï.

\- Je vais te trucider !

Drift cligna des yeux. Pendant un instant, il aperçut un point rouge sur le ventre de Foxtrot.

Et soudain, un missile fut lancé entre les deux ennemis. La fumée les aveugla quelques instants, avant de se dissiper progressivement. Foxtrot se tenait toujours debout, stupéfait par ce qui venait de se passer.

Le point rouge était de nouveau sur le Ronin.

Drift tourna la tête. Qui avait… ?

Il l'aperçut. Situé au loin dans la forêt, caché derrière un buisson, Fracture était à plat ventre, braquant son canon sur Foxtrot, attendant quelques secondes pour le viser.


	40. Chapter 40

**CHAPITRE 40**

 **OOC :** **N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ! ça fait toujours plaisir ! Voici deux chapitres l'un derrière l'autre. En espérant que vous apprécierez. Encore merci à Estela Prime !**

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » s'écria Bumblebee. « …Qui a tiré ? »

Drift n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Il s'écarta brusquement tandis qu'un autre missile fut projeté en l'air avant de retomber sur le sol, là où se situait Foxtrot. L'ancien chasseur de prime avec la tête de renard évita le missile une nouvelle fois, avant de crier de terreur.

Le samouraï reprit ses épées. Donc, Fracture n'avait pas menti. Il était bel et bien de leur côté. Malheureusement, Foxtrot n'était pas la pire menace à l'heure actuelle. Son regard se concentra à nouveau sur Lockdown. Lui aussi suivait du regard la direction d'où venait les missiles et fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il aperçut une tâche violette au loin. Manifestement, il l'avait reconnu.

\- …Ce sale fumier. Dès que j'aurais touché la prime, je m'occuperai de son cas.

\- Tu ne feras pas une telle chose ! lui cria Drift avant de se lancer sur lui à nouveau.

Lockdown bloqua son coup avec sa scie, avant de lui balancer un nouveau coup de pied dans la jambe. Drift perdit l'équilibre mais tenta néanmoins de le viser dans la poitrine. Lockdown serra les poings avant de lui balayer le visage avec un coup de crochet. L'arme lui laissa une cicatrice sur la joue. Drift serra les dents, essayant de reprendre son souffle. Lockdown s'avança vers lui. Il esquissa un léger sourire faussement compatissant à l'égard de sa proie.

\- Tu te jettes toi-même dans la gueule du loup, dit-il avant de lever sa scie.

Soudain il sauta en arrière. Lui, tout comme Drift, avait remarqué à temps le point rouge sur sa poitrine. Fracture les couvrait de loin. Mais combien de missiles gardait-il en stock ? Une fois qu'il serait à court, il serait obligé de se rendre sur le champ de bataille…si Drift se risquait à lui faire confiance…

Il n'avait pas le temps pour ça ! Il donna un autre coup d'épée à Lockdown tandis que Sideswipe essayait de l'attaquer par-derrière. Les deux le prenaient en sandwich. Mais cela ne suffisait toujours pas ! Lockdown sauta en hauteur une nouvelle fois, atterrissant près de Strongarm.

\- Tu la lâches tout de suite ! l'avertit Sideswipe tandis que le chasseur de prime attrapait la cadette, sa scie sous la gorge.

Strongarm tressaillit tout en fermant les yeux. Un peu d'energon coulait de sa gorge en raison de la lame tranchante.

\- D'accord, dans ce cas, vous allez baissez vos armes, leur cria Lockdown. Et Drift va se rendre pour que je lui prenne sa tête.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire davantage. Un nunchaku traversa le dépôt de ferraille pour le frapper en plein visage. Strongarm eut assez de force pour lui balancer un coup de coude pour se dégager. Sideswipe se rua vers elle pour inspecter ses blessures tandis que Drift se retournait vers Jetstorm. Ce dernier se maintenant devant Slipstream, en position de combat.

\- Jetstorm ! leur cria-t-il. Allez-vous cacher dans la maison des Clays. Gardez la porte ! Faites tout ce qui est en votre pouvoir pour défendre les humains !

Jetstorm ne semblait pas d'accord. Mais un regard dur de la part de son maître le fit s'exécuter. Il attrapa Slipstream par la taille pour le porter loin du champ de bataille, suivant Denny et Russell qui partaient se réfugier en lieu sûr.

De son côté, Foxtrot prit les jambes à son coup, quittant le terrain précipitamment dans le but d'éviter un nouveau missile, cette fois dirigé contre Lockdown. Drift remarqua qu'il se dirigeait vers la forêt. Il s'agrippa à son épée. S'il continuait, il risquait de croiser Fracture…

Il sauta à reculons pour éviter un nouveau coup de la part de Lockdown.

* * *

Fracture observait la scène. Toujours couché à plat ventre, il essayait de viser Lockdown. Malheureusement, son ancien modèle bougeait toutes les deux secondes. Même en anticipant ses mouvements, il était trop rapide pour lui. Il ne pourrait pas l'atteindre sans risquer de toucher Drift.

Il soupira. Cela signifiait qu'il allait devoir entrer en scène aussi. Il allait devoir affronter son modèle. Son canon ne servait à rien. Il devait le combattre au corps-à-corps. Et cette idée à la fois le répulsait et le séduisait. Bien sûr, Lockdown était trop puissant…mais qui sait ? Peut-être qu'avec Drift, ils seraient capables de le descendre.

Fracture serait capable de le dépasser…comme il l'avait toujours souhaité…

Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce que fichaient ses Minicons ?

Il entendit les torpilles au-dessus de sa tête. Il soupira de soulagement. Ah bah quand même ! Ce n'était pas trop tôt ! Divebomb et Airazor se transformèrent. Les deux s'approchèrent de lui, bouche bée du spectacle devant eux.

\- Maître ! s'écria Divebomb. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

\- On s'en va ? proposa Airazor. C'est trop dangereux !

Fracture secoua la tête.

\- Non ! On y va.

\- Boss ? répéta Divebomb, l'air incrédule. Ce sont nos ennemis !

\- Oui, mais c'est Drift ! lui rétorqua Fracture. Je ne le laisserai pas à Lockdown !

Airazor et Divebomb s'échangèrent un regard. Ils semblaient interloqués. Fracture devinait leurs pensées. C'était trop d'émotion pour une simple rivalité…Une simple prime…

Il n'avait pas le temps pour ça.

\- Partez devant ! J'arrive ! leur cria-t-il, attrapant sa lame.

Les deux torpilles hochèrent la tête. Il était leur patron, après tout. Ils se transformèrent en torpilles avant de s'élancer en direction du dépôt de ferraille. Fracture était sur le point de les rejoindre lorsque brusquement, il tomba nez-à-nez avec Foxtrot. Le Ronin s'arrêta, prenant son temps avant de le reconnaître. Fracture était pressé. Il lui montra les dents.

\- Laisse-moi passer !

\- Toi…Fracture !

Il serra les poings et s'élança sur lui. Fracture le bloqua avec son bras, prêt à sortir son Taser. Bordel ! Il n'avait pas le temps ! Il devait rejoindre ses Minicons ! Mais Foxtrot ne se laissait pas faire. Le Ronin parvint à le frapper dans le visage, l'étourdissant quelque peu. Fracture le foudroya du regard, une lueur meurtrière.

\- Tu en reveux encore, espèce d'enfoiré ? rugit-il avant de se jeter sur lui, prêt à se défendre.

\- Sale pourriture Decepticon ! Tu ne mérites pas de vivre ! lui répondit Foxtrot, essayant de le frapper encore.

Ah oui ? Fracture ne prit pas la peine de sortir son Taser. Il va lui arracher son spark et rejoindre ses Minicons. Fracture sortit ses deux lames de ses poignets et attaqua.

* * *

De leur côté, Sideswipe et Drift contraient Lockdown ensemble. Ce dernier avait vu Jetstorm, Slipstream et les humains s'éloigner vers la maison et avait essayé de les poursuivre. Drift et Sideswipe essayaient de le repousser comme ils pouvaient, tandis que Bumblebee le visait avec son gun. Lockdown essayait de les bloquer mais il devait lutter contre plusieurs adversaires en même temps. Il n'arriverait pas à avoir le dessus, même s'il était physiquement fort. Il se retrouva bientôt coincé dans un mur, leur jetant un regard noir.

\- Deadlock…dit Lockdown, haussant un sourcil. J'ai entendu parler de toi.

Drift ne répondit pas. Il continua d'attaquer, ayant récupéré ses deux épées.

\- Oui…Tu étais un membre du Cercle de la Lumière. Je suis désolé mais je crois que j'ai tué l'un de tes petits camarades durant une embuscade.

Le visage du samouraï se durcit. Non. Il n'avait pas oublié Wing…Il n'avait pas oublié ce que Lockdown avait fait à son camarade…mais malgré cela, sa rage provenait surtout du fait qu'il avait attaqué l'un de ses élèves. L'une des personnes qui comptait le plus à ses yeux.

Il tuerait Lockdown…Il ne pouvait pas le laisser en vie ! Pas seulement parce qu'il était après lui mais il était capable de s'en prendre à n'importe qui !

\- Ferme-la et bats-toi, lui rétorqua Sideswipe tandis qu'il levait son épée. Celui-là, c'est pour Strongarm !

Lockdown se tourna vers lui, oubliant Drift pendant quelques instants. Il esquissa un sourire cruel et les optiques de Drift s'écarquillèrent. Il se rendit compte de ce qu'il comptait faire !

Non, pensa-t-il. Non…

\- Sideswipe, sauve-toi !

Mais Sideswipe n'eut pas le temps de l'écouter que le crochet de Lockdown fut enfoncé dans sa gorge. Sideswipe toussa, ses cris se perdant dans l'energon qui découlait de sa blessure. Il tomba à genoux, se tenant le cou, encore choqué par ce qui venait de se dérouler…Il n'avait pas eu le temps de se défendre…

\- Sideswipe ! s'écria Strongarm tandis qu'elle se ruait vers lui.

Sideswipe trembla, avant de s'écrouler sur le sol. Strongarm se précipita, le retournant pour examiner sa blessure. Lockdown s'esclaffa, semblant apprécier la vision. Il leva son crochet vers Strongarm mais Drift ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Se ruant sur lui, oubliant sa douleur, il lui balança un coup d'épaule suffisamment puissant pour le projeter au loin.

Enfin, Lockdown tomba, quelques mètres plus loin. Drift et Bumblebee s'avancèrent vers lui, tandis que Strongarm appelait Fixit à l'aide. Le Minicon se précipita vers eux pour inspecter la blessure.

\- Abandonne, lui dit Drift.

Il sentit le regard de Bumblebee dans son dos. Drift continuait de s'avancer lentement vers le chasseur de prime. Ce dernier se redressa, parvenant à se remettre debout. Il les fixa froidement.

\- Deadlock…Ouais. Il me disait bien que tu me donnerais du fil à tordre.

Au point où il en était, il se moquait complètement de savoir qui l'avait envoyé. Cela importait peu. Tout ce qui importait était la mort du bot qui se trouvait en face de lui.

Il se fichait bien de ce que son leader pensait. Que ce n'était pas honorable. Que ce n'était pas ce que faisaient les Autobots. Ils tuaient par nécessité…

Mais la mort de Lockdown était nécessaire. Il devait le tuer…autrement, d'autres victimes souffriraient à cause de lui.

Il était déterminé. Il sortit son épée.

Lockdown ne cilla pas. Il laissait Drift venir à lui. Il comprenait qu'il avait l'intention de l'attirer dans un piège.

Il s'y attendait. Lockdown ramassa l'un des flingues que Strongarm avait fait tomber durant la bataille. Il entendit la policière crier derrière lui. Drift se mit en garde, prêt à se protéger et à protéger Bumblebee.

Il croyait qu'il allait l'utiliser contre lui.

Mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

A la place, Lockdown leva le regard et doucement mais sûrement, il pointa le flingue en direction du ciel.

Et tira.

Drift ne comprit pas…Envoyait-il un signal de détresse ?

Il suivit le regard.

Non…Rien de tout cela.

Il entendit un cri déchirant le ciel.

Et il aperçut l'une des deux torpilles qui flottaient dans le ciel tomber.

* * *

C'était comme une explosion. Fracture s'en souviendrait toujours. Comme si son spark explosait.

Tout cela se déroulait à l'intérieur de lui, pourtant, il pouvait sentit ses propres circuits brûler.

Il avait le dessus sur Foxtrot. Il le maintenait au sol. Il était prêt à l'achever. Il était prêt à achever celui qui l'empêchait de pénétrer sur le champ de bataille.

Il était prêt à rejoindre Lockdown. Il était prêt à l'abattre.

Puis, cette explosion dans sa poitrine.

Comme si quelque chose s'était rompu. Non, bien sûr. Quelque chose s'était rompu.

Et il leva le regard vers le ciel. Il put tout observer.

Il put observer Divebomb dans sa forme torpille. Il put l'entendre crier de douleur. Il put observer l'energon découler de son mode véhicule…Il put l'observer stopper sa trajectoire, avant de tomber lentement.

Il put observer l'autre torpille. Il put observer Airazor voler dans sa direction, essayant désespérément de le rattraper…

Non, pensa Fracture. Non ! Tu ne fais pas ça !

Il lâcha Foxtrot. Il se moquait bien de savoir si le Ronin était en vie ou non. Il se lança à la poursuite de Divebomb, qui avait eu juste le temps de se retransformer en son mode normal…

Non, non ! pensa Fracture. Je vais t'avoir ! Je vais te rattraper !

Divebomb continuait de tomber…Fracture se rua dans sa direction. Il se rapprochait de plus en plus du sol…Fracture redoubla de vitesse, malgré que ses jambes devenaient de plus en plus lourdes au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait…

Non ! Non ! Il allait le rattraper !

C'était son Maître…

Finalement, Fracture sauta. Il sauta aussi haut qu'il le pouvait, étendant les deux bras…

Enfin, il attrapa Divebomb. Le Minicon tomba lourdement dans ses bras. Fracture fut surpris par le choc qu'il manqua de perdre l'équilibre. Il s'agenouilla, laissant Divebomb sur ses genoux.

\- Divebomb ?

Le Minicon ne lui répondit pas.

\- Divebomb ?

Fracture abaissa le regard pour examiner les blessures…Avec horreur, il en découvrit une qui l'avait touché en pleine poitrine.

Cela…pouvait encore se soigner.

Divebomb avait les yeux fermés. Fracture le secoua légèrement. Il devait se réveiller.

Divebomb devait se réveiller.

\- Hey ! Divebomb ! Réponds-moi ! Ouvre les yeux.

Le sentiment qui lui avait presqu'explosé le spark se dissipait lentement…Mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il se sentait mieux.

Au contraire…

\- Divebomb ! On a une prime à capturer, hein ? Tu adores les primes ! Réveille-toi. On pourra l'attraper ensemble et se partager le butin.

Il marqua une pause. Un tourbillon d'émotions le saisit au spark. Quelque chose d'oppressant…quelque chose de…

Pourtant, il continuait de lui parler.

\- …Je te porterais si nécessaire. Hein ? Le Maître fait toute la marche. Tu pourras te reposer pendant le voyage. Hé ! Airazor a besoin de toi. J'ai besoin de toi. Alors…

Non…Il refusait de l'admettre. Divebomb ne pourrait pas lui faire ça.

\- Alors, réveille-toi, Divebomb ! Tu m'entends ? Divebomb…

Mais il avait beau le secouer, lui parler, Divebomb n'ouvrait toujours pas les yeux. Fracture s'arrêta. Il fixa Divebomb. Il ne bougeait pas. Il ne se réveillait pas.

Pourtant, il souhaitait désespérément qu'il se réveille en éclatant de rire.

Fracture posa sa tête sur sa poitrine.

Près de lui, il put entendre le bruit d'une transformation. Airazor accourait vers eux.

\- Boss…

Il ne détachait pas son regard de Divebomb. Fracture ferma les yeux.

Il n'osait pas affronter le regard d'Airazor…

Il ne pouvait pas…

\- Boss…Il est…assommé, hein ?

Fracture secoua la tête.

A ce moment-là, quelque chose s'effaça dans les yeux d'Airazor.

Le monde disparut autour d'eux.

Airazor s'approcha de Fracture, se penchant sur celui qui avait été son partenaire.

Sur celui qui avait été son Minicon…celui qu'il avait connu durant de nombreuses années, de nombreuses décennies, de nombreux siècles…

Oui.

Au fond de lui, le spark de Fracture avait bel et bien fondu.


	41. Chapter 41

**CHAPITRE 41**

 **OOC : Encore merci à Estela Prime pour son commentaire ! Tant mieux que la mort de Divebomb t'ait dégoûtée. C'était le but et malheureusement, il en fallait une. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews ! ça fait toujours plaisir.**

Drift ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de la scène. C'était comme s'il revivait l'instant encore et encore. Lockdown qui levait le flingue, abattait Divebomb qui tombait dans les bras de Fracture…

Auprès de lui, les autres Autobots paraissaient tout aussi choqués, au point que Strongarm laissa échapper un cri de terreur. Foxtrot, qui avait été mis à terre par le Decepticon violet, posa son regard sur le trio. Il se releva doucement pour s'enfuir. Toutefois, avant même qu'il ne disparaisse de sa vue, Drift l'entendit glousser. « Et un de moins ! Tant mieux ! »

Drift pensait que Fracture allait se relever. Il pensait qu'il allait hurler de rage, le prendre en chasse dans le but de lui arracher les câbles, le spark…C'était ce qu'il ferait à sa place.

C'était ce qu'il ferait, si l'un de ses Minicons venait…Il serra les poings. Sa vue se troubla.

Slipstream avait failli mourir…Mais Divebomb n'avait pas eu cette chance…

Pourtant, Fracture ne fit rien. Il n'effectua pas un mouvement. Il gardait sa tête baissée, même si Drift pouvait apercevoir ses lèvres bouger. Il n'entendait rien de ce qu'il disait de cette distance. A ses côtés, Airazor leur faisait dos. Toutefois, il put l'apercevoir caresser doucement le visage de Divebomb, inanimé.

Drift se retourna doucement vers Lockdown. Un air de pitié se distinguait sur le visage du chasseur de prime.

Probablement la même expression qu'il avait arborée quand il avait fait la même chose à Wing…

Le samouraï hurla.

Il hurla tellement fort qu'il avait l'impression qu'un démon avait pris possession de son corps. Il ne reconnaissait même pas son propre cri. Il ne se reconnaissait pas.

Il s'élança sur Lockdown, les deux lames en l'air. Cette fois-ci, il allait le payer ! Il balança un coup de boule dans la tête du chasseur de prime. Ce dernier ne cilla même pas, même s'il recula de quelques pas. Drift s'en moquait. A deux lames, il essaya de lui transpercer la poitrine. Il pouvait entendre Bumblebee crier à côté de lui. Il ne savait pas s'il lui demandait d'arrêter ou non. Pour être honnête, il s'en moquait ! Il visa tout. L'optique encore présent, le casque, la poitrine où résidait son spark…

Il voulait le couper en morceaux.

\- Voyons, Deadlock. C'est inutile.

Lockdown parait ses coups en utilisant simplement sa scie. Cela n'arrêta pas Drift. Loin de là. Mais l'erreur coûta cher lorsque la scie trancha la lame de son katana d'un seul mouvement. Drift fixa son arme et brusquement, Lockdown lui envoya un uppercut et il fut brusquement projeté en arrière, son autre épée se plantant au sol à côté de lui.

Au loin, il entendit des tirs. Drift essaya de se redresser, mais il ne put pas voir grand-chose. La seule chose qu'il discerna fut le sourire glacial de Lockdown qui tentait de se défendre des assauts de Bee, de Strongarm et de Windblade. Les trois Autobots l'attaquèrent en même temps, utilisant leurs armes respectives.

Même un guerrier comme Lockdown ne pouvait rien faire contre cela…

La seule chose qu'il put entendre fut ces mots.

\- J'aurais ton casque dans ma collection. A côté de celui de mon mentor.

Puis, un bruit de moteur. Lockdown s'était déjà transformé en son mode véhicule. Bumblebee cracha après lui, essayant de le poursuivre avec sa propre voiture…Mais Lockdown fut trop rapide.

Bientôt, il disparut. La seule chose qu'ils entendirent fut le vent, faisant écho à ses dernières menaces.

\- Drift !

Windblade se précipita vers lui pour l'aider à se relever. Bumblebee se retransforma. Sous le coup de la colère, il frappa un arbre à proximité. De son côté, Strongarm soutenait Sideswipe, qui maintenait toujours une main sur sa blessure pour l'empêcher de perdre plus d'energon. Bientôt, il allait s'évanouir.

\- Où est Grimlock ? s'écria Bumblebee. Il faut aller le chercher !

\- Je t'accompagne, répondit Fixit qui s'empressa de le suivre.

Jetstorm, Denny et Russell sortirent de la maison. Le samouraï se dirigea vers son élève, lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

\- …ça va ?

C'était évident. Il voyait bien que Jetstorm avait pleuré. Ses optiques étaient humides. Pourtant, le Minicon hocha la tête, ravalant ses sanglots et se forçant à sourire.

\- Je…je suis désolé, Maître…J'ai…j'ai essayé de l'arrêter.

Si Drift en avait eu la force, il l'aurait réprimandé. Il lui aurait crié de ne pas s'en vouloir. De ne pas se chercher de reproches…Qui aurait pu l'arrêter ?

Qui aurait pu arrêter Lockdown ?

Il prit une grande inspiration, avant de se diriger vers Fracture. Le Decepticon ne se tourna même pas vers lui. Drift essaya de ne pas regarder Divebomb. Pourtant, il le fallait. Il le devait.

Cette expression sur le visage de Fracture…Il la connaissait mieux que personne. Il ignorait qu'il la possédait aussi. Mais peu importait. Actuellement, ce n'était pas des Decepticons qu'il voyait. Ce n'était pas un gang de criminels. Ce n'était pas son rival.

Non. C'était un bot qui avait perdu un Minicon. Un bot comme lui…Pendant un instant, Drift se vit même à sa place. Il s'agissait de sa plus grande peur qui se matérialisait devant lui. Si le destin en avait décidé autrement, peut-être que les rôles auraient été inversés.

\- …Je suis désolé.

\- …Pas autant que moi, Drift.

Même si le ton de Fracture paraissait sans émotion, sa voix se brisait. Le samouraï se demanda s'il devait rester là ou partir. Mais il se rappelait d'Axe…La présence de Fracture à ses côtés l'avait réconforté tandis que son camarade du Cercle de la Lumière rendait son dernier souffle.

Il avait besoin d'une présence…Drift se rapprocha. Il faillit presque lui poser une main sur l'épaule. Mais le poing de Fracture se serra. Il comprit qu'il ne fallait rien faire…

A part…être présent.

\- Lockdown paiera, dit-il simplement.

Oui. Fracture avait raison. Lockdown paierait. C'était certain. Le Decepticon violet se releva doucement. Il ne lâchait pas Divebomb. Il fit seulement un signe de tête en direction d'Airazor. La torpille se transforma, avant de s'attacher à son épaule.

\- Où vas-tu ? lui demanda le samouraï.

\- …A ton avis ?

Il commença à s'éloigner. Drift le suivit.

\- Je vais retourner à mon vaisseau et partir, conclut Fracture.

\- Non, c'est de la folie !

Fracture s'arrêta, le dévisageant d'un air sombre.

\- C'est trop dangereux ! protesta Drift. Lockdown est dans la nature…Tu…Non. Vous ne pouvez pas rester seuls.

\- On a toujours été seuls ! riposta Fracture, lui montrant les dents d'un air féroce. Toujours ! Tu crois que ça va changer quoi ?

\- Fracture…Lockdown, Foxtrot…tu ne pourras pas les combattre tout seul.

\- Ce sont tes ennemis ! Pas les miens !

Drift sursauta. Fracture détourna le regard, fermant les yeux. Il semblait essayer de se calmer. Inspirer, expirer…

\- Oui. Ce sont mes ennemis…Mais maintenant, tu es impliqué.

\- Je ne veux rien entendre…

\- Tu as combattu à mes côtés…Tu es venu pour me prévenir et maintenant ils-

\- JE NE VEUX RIEN ENTENDRE !

Il marqua une pause. Drift abaissa les yeux. Que pouvait-il dire… ?

\- …Je ne voulais pas ça.

\- Parce que tu crois que je le voulais ? lui demanda Fracture. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

\- …Tu es venu me prévenir. Tu voulais m'aider. Tu voulais me sauver.

Il hocha la tête.

\- Oui. Maintenant, je regrette. Je regrette d'être venu sur Terre. Si j'étais resté sur Cybertron…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Il n'y arrivait pas. Fracture tourna les talons. Pour lui, il n'y avait plus rien à dire.

Mais Drift…il voulait encore dire quelque chose.

\- …Sans toi, il m'aurait attaqué en traître.

\- Tu as toujours été une nuisance, Drift.

Une nuisance…Oui. Il avait raison.

\- Tu as toujours été une plaie, continua doucement Fracture. Toujours à me voler mes primes, à être meilleur que moi…Toujours à te mettre sur mon chemin. Mais là, tu as fait fort.

\- Je ne souhaitais pas ça !

\- CE N'EST PAS CE QUE JE VEUX DIRE ! lui cria le Decepticon. PERSONNE NE M'A JAMAIS DEMONTRE AUTANT DE SOIN, D'ATTENTION A MON EGARD ! A PART MES MINICONS ! A PART AIRAZOR ! A PART DIVEBOMB ! TOI, IL A FALLU QUE TU REVIENNES ! QUE TU…

Cette fois, il put terminer sa phrase.

\- …Que tu fasses naître d'autres sentiments en moi. A part de la haine. J'ai ressenti autre chose. Oui, l'honneur, l'honneur te dictait de me respecter, de venir à mon aide. Peut-être même que tu as pitié de moi. En attendant, c'est la première fois pour moi. C'est la première fois que je ressens ça pour quelqu'un. Et regarde ce que ça m'a coûté.

Des sentiments…à part de la haine.

Oui. Drift aussi en avait développé. Il ne savait pas trop d'où cela venait. Mais ils existaient. Peut-être parce que Drift comprenait ce que Fracture traversait mieux que quiconque. Que Fracture le comprenait mieux que quiconque.

Ce n'était pas qu'un jeu pour eux deux. Cela avait commencé comme ça…un jeu tordu. La rivalité, la haine…Mais à force de se côtoyer, quelque chose les avait liés.

\- Si c'est ça, le bon chemin, fit Fracture, si cela fait souffrir, moi je n'en veux pas. J'ai hésité longuement. J'avais envie de te suivre pour une fois. Maintenant, c'est terminé.

Il sortit quelque chose de derrière son dos. Drift devina facilement ce que c'était.

La pierre.

\- Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir, Drift, l'avertit Fracture sérieusement, articulant sur chaque mot. Tu ne me feras pas changer.

Et il jeta la pierre par-dessus son épaule. Drift ne la vit même pas atterrir.

Il se contenta de le fixer sans rien dire. Pour une fois, Drift aurait souhaité ne pas posséder d'émotion.

Mais la seule chose qu'il ressentait était la tristesse et la culpabilité.

Il avait embarqué ses élèves. Il avait embarqué son équipe. Il avait embarqué Fracture.

Maintenant…

Wing, Axe, Divebomb…

Combien de personnes encore… ?

Fracture s'éloigna. Mais Drift pouvait ouïr les quelques mots qu'il échangeait avec Airazor.

\- Maître…

\- Je ne te laisserai pas. Cela ne sera que nous deux, Airazor.

Il marqua une pause.

\- …Cela ne sera que nous deux.


	42. Chapter 42

**CHAPITRE 42**

 **OOC: Coucou! Voici un nouveau chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous plaira! N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews ça fait toujours plaisir!**

« …Comment ça…Je ne peux pas le voir ? »

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps. Foxtrot avait couru toute la journée. Dans son mode véhicule, il avait traversé les forêts, sillonné les rivières avant de trouver refuge dans un garage abandonné. Foxtrot se transforma avant de s'asseoir, épuisé.

« …S'il te plaît ! Tu m'avais dit que… »

« _Tu ne peux pas. Je refuse que tu le voies. »_

Foxtrot sentit sa gorge se nouer. C'était le sentiment qu'il avait, à chaque fois qu'il lui parlait. Il lui avait fait une promesse il y a longtemps…Mais on dirait qu'elle l'avait oublié.

Il se rappelait leur rencontre. Ils se sont rencontrés là-bas, chez les Ronins. Elle se détachait des membres violents, ambitieux ou manipulateurs qui composaient jadis leur groupe de chasseurs de prime. Non. Ce qu'elle voulait était un job. Elle ne souhaitait pas vraiment éliminer la concurrence. Elle avait besoin de se nourrir. Sa douceur, son sang-froid l'avait tout de suite attiré.

Leurs moments au sein des Ronins. Les balades nocturnes, les missions à deux, les moments de tendresse…Tout cela avait disparu lorsqu'elle avait décidé de ne pas suivre les Ronins dans leur plan de détruire la lune d'Athéna pour capturer la prime. Non. Elle avait trouvé cela trop cruel et avait préféré s'enfuir.

Comme Drift…Mais Foxtrot avait appris plus tard qu'il y avait eu une autre raison justifiant son départ.

Cette raison…

\- Je suis son père, par Primus ! J'ai le droit de le voir !

\- _…_ _Tu es dangereux, Foxtrot._

Il ne l'avait pas suivi. Elle lui avait proposé de s'enfuir avec elle. Mais il avait refusé en lui riant au nez. Il aimait trop la vue de l'energon. Il aimait trop entendre les cris d'effroi pour refuser. Il avait souhaité faire partie du plan…et tous ces moments qu'ils avaient partagé avaient brûlé avec leur vaisseau, détruit par Deadlock. Puis, ils avaient été arrêtés.

Pourtant, il se souvenait de leur dernier message. Elle ne lui pardonnait pas. Elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Leur relation était morte. Jamais elle ne saurait être réparée. Mais elle lui avait promis. Elle lui avait promis de le laisser voir leur fils s'il payait sa dette à la société. Il avait été emprisonné sur l'Alchemor avant que ce vaisseau ne s'écrase. C'était plus que suffisant !

Le fait qu'elle revienne sur sa parole…cela le rendait hors de contrôle.

\- Il a le droit d'avoir un père !

\- _Un père qui risque de le tuer à chaque instant ? Quel genre de père est-ce ? Je préférerais autant qu'il n'en ait pas !_

Sa voix était froide, sans appel. Foxtrot ne comprenait pas…Tout cela était insensé.

Il avait le droit d'avoir…un fils.

\- _Tu ne comprends pas, Foxtrot. Tu as de gros problèmes. Je ne parle pas seulement de ton passé chez les Ronins. Du fait que tu aies préféré détruire des millions de vie, un astre, plutôt que d'assumer tes responsabilités en tant que père de famille._

\- J'étais un chasseur de prime ! C'était mon travail !

\- _…_ _Qui se soucie des primes ? Qui se soucie de l'argent ? Il y a tellement plus que cela dans cet univers pourri !_

Plus important que les primes ? Oui. Cette phrase, elle l'avait prononcée des tas de fois.

\- J'ai payé ma dette à la société !

\- _Parce que tu appelles ça « payer » ?_

A l'autre bout de la ligne, il pouvait l'entendre secouer la tête.

\- _Je ne pense pas que tu comprennes le vrai sens du mot « père ». Tout comme tu ne comprends pas la vraie signification de l'amour._

\- Bien sûr que si !

\- _Non. Tu es trop dangereux, Foxtrot. Un jour ou l'autre, notre enfant paiera des conséquences de ta bêtise…de ta dangerosité…Tu as des envies, des pulsions que tu ne peux pas contrôler._

Elle marqua une pause.

\- … _Ne me rappelle plus jamais. Ne t'approche plus de nous._

\- Non…Lyzak ! Je t'en prie !

Mais personne ne lui répondit. Elle avait déjà coupé la ligne.

Autour de lui, il n'y avait que le silence. C'était…oppressant. Ce sentiment le rendait nerveux. Il se mordit la lèvre jusqu'à l'energon. Il ne devait pas paniquer…Il devait trouver une distraction…

Soudain, il aperçut un miroir situé dans un coin de la pièce. Un miroir poussiéreux qui faisait presque la taille du mur. Foxtrot se redressa, se rapprochant doucement de l'objet.

Il put observer son reflet. Ses optiques rouges féroces mais fatigués, les cicatrices sur son corps, la douleur mentale et physique évidente…

Pourquoi avait-il si mal ?

Non ! Ce n'était pas lui ! Cela ne pouvait pas être lui !

Il serra les poings et l'instant d'après, il frappa son reflet et le miroir se fissura. Une dizaine de reflets apparut autour de lui, tous arborant la même expression. La colère, la rage, l'envie de tuer qui refaisait surface…

Sur le rebord de la fenêtre, il aperçut un oiseau dans son nid. L'animal sursauta, apparemment effrayé par le bruit.

Foxtrot se retourna vers lui. Il esquissa un sourire de soulagement. L'envie de tuer…au moins, il pouvait la satisfaire tout de suite.

* * *

Windblade était appuyée contre le mur. Les bras croisés, elle fixait Sideswipe étendu sur le lit, des câbles branchés sur sa poitrine. Le rythme de son spark pouvait être lu sur l'écran. Le rythme était normal, quoiqu'un peu rapide. Pourtant, Sideswipe n'ouvrait pas les yeux.

\- …Il devrait se réveiller…

Strongarm était à ses côtés. Elle lui tenait la main, essayant de ne pas regarder la blessure à la gorge du bot rouge. Elle avait été bandée mais la vue de leur camarade dans cet état était toujours aussi douloureuse. D'un pas lent, Windblade s'approcha d'elle.

\- …Fixit a dit qu'il était dans un coma temporaire…le temps qu'il récupère…

La policière secoua la tête. Sa voix tremblait.

\- Non ! Ce n'est pas normal ! Il devrait déjà être debout !

Elle marqua une pause, se couvrant le visage d'une main.

\- …Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas fait attention ?

\- Tu connais Slick, dit Windblade, essayant de plaisanter. Il ne fait pas souvent attention.

Elle ne souhaitait pas que Strongarm se sente davantage coupable. La policière était du genre à se blâmer pour des problèmes qui n'étaient aucunement sa faute. Sideswipe avait essayé de la protéger contre Lockdown. Autrement…

Elle posa une main sur l'épaule de Strongarm.

\- Il va s'en remettre. On le connaît. C'est Slick.

\- …Si quelque chose lui arrivait…

Elle renifla, laissant poser sa tête sur la poitrine de Windblade. Cette dernière lui caressa doucement le visage, un peu comme une grande sœur le ferait. Bien sûr, les deux ne s'entendaient pas au début. Mais Strongarm avait besoin de soutien. Il lui arrivait même de confier des choses qu'elle ne dirait à personne d'autre, même pas à Sideswipe. L'inverse était également vrai.

\- …J'ai perdu mon père très jeune, dit Strongarm, ses larmes roulant sur ses joues.

\- …Je suis désolée…

\- Je croyais que je ne m'en remettrais jamais…Je ne veux pas que cela recommence. Sideswipe…j'ai envie qu'il se réveille et qu'il m'énerve. Avec ses blagues, son comportement…Je veux que tout cela revienne.

\- Strongarm…Il va s'en remettre. Grimlock aussi. Slipstream aussi.

Elle l'étreignit un peu plus fortement.

\- …Ne te laisse pas abattre. On a besoin de toi dans l'équipe. J'ai besoin de toi aussi.

Strongarm hocha doucement la tête avant de se séparer d'elle. Windblade s'assit à ses côtés. Elle attrapa la main de Strongarm tout en fixant Sideswipe.

Son expression n'avait pas changé depuis tout à l'heure. Toujours cette expression…sereine. Intérieurement, Windblade rejoignait les pensées de Strongarm. Ils avaient besoin que quelqu'un mette l'ambiance dans l'équipe…que quelqu'un les fasse rire…et cela, seul Sideswipe pouvait le faire mieux que personne.

* * *

« …Non. Ce n'est pas ça. »

Drift fronça les sourcils, avant de s'approcher de la chambre de ses élèves. Derrière, il entendait Slipstream parler à quelqu'un. Fixit l'avait autorisé à sortir de l'infirmerie à condition qu'il se repose.

Le fait qu'il ne rechargeait pas l'interpella.

\- Non…Moi aussi, j'ai envie de te voir. Mais maintenant…ce n'est pas le bon moment. Je ne veux pas…que tu me voies comme ça.

Il colla presque son oreille contre la porte. A qui parlait-il ? Il n'entendait aucune réponse. Finalement, le ton fatigué de Slipstream changea. Il put presqu'entendre son sourire sur son visage.

\- Merci de comprendre. Je pense à toi aussi. Tout le temps. Et j'ai hâte qu'on se revoie. Je t'embrasse aussi.

Puis, plus rien. Drift décida d'entrer. Il ouvrit la porte sur Slipstream qui sursauta de peur lorsqu'il le vit. La vue du patch sur l'optique manquant de Slipstream lui faisait immédiatement perdre toute envie de le réprimander.

A la place…Il ne ressentait qu'une profonde tristesse.

\- …Je suis désolé, Maître, s'excusa son élève. Je n'arrivais pas à me recharger et…

\- …Cela ne fait rien. A qui parlais-tu ?

Slipstream ne répondit pas, baissant simplement la tête. Drift remarqua un petit ordinateur posé sur sa table de nuit. Celui de Russell. Il s'approcha doucement, avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il comprenait tout de suite que son élève ne souhaitait pas affronter son regard.

\- …Si tu ne veux pas me parler, déclara Drift gentiment, ce n'est pas grave. Je ne te forcerai pas.

Son élève se rallongea. Il semblait être partagé entre l'envie de tourner le dos à son Maître pour faire face au mur et l'envie de se redresser pour lui parler. Drift se pencha vers lui. La tristesse dans ses optiques était évidente.

\- …Tu es triste pour Divebomb ?

Slipstream se mordit la lèvre.

\- Il devait payer, s'exprima-t-il enfin. Il n'avait aucun honneur. C'était un sadique qui prenait plaisir à torturer les autres.

\- Sûrement, approuva son Maître. Mais tu as le droit d'être triste. C'est normal. Parfois, on oublie que nos ennemis sont des individus comme nous. Que personne n'est immortel.

\- …C'est juste qu'on avait des choses en commun.

Bien sûr. Drift avait ce même sentiment par rapport à Fracture. Que devait-il ressentir actuellement ? Il fixa Slipstream. Son élève était en vie. Divebomb, non.

Il se demandait s'il devait le chercher…S'il devait le retrouver…Mais il ne pouvait pas abandonner ses camarades. Il ne pouvait pas laisser ses élèves. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Grimlock ou Sideswipe. De plus, pour lui dire quoi ? Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire.

Finalement, Slipstream releva le regard vers lui. Il pointa l'ordinateur, une main tremblante.

\- Russell m'a prêté son ordinateur…Je parlais à…une amie.

\- …une petite amie, tu veux dire ?

Il n'avait pas besoin de lui mentir. Drift était déjà sorti avec des gens. Il savait ce que signifiait bien le terme « ami ».

\- …Je ne voulais pas t'en parler, dit Slipstream, l'air honteux. J'avais peur que tu le prennes mal. J'avais peur que tu me dises que l'entraînement était la priorité. Qu'on n'avait pas le temps pour ce genre de chose. Pour les filles ou…ou autre.

\- Tu avais sans doute raison.

Et brusquement, quelque chose prit Drift au dépourvu. Sans aucun avertissement, quelque chose le poussa à faire un geste qu'il n'avait jamais pensé faire un jour.

Il prit Slipstream dans ses bras pour l'étreindre fortement. Il entendit le cri de surprise de son élève. Mais il s'en moquait. Il se moquait bien de savoir que n'importe qui pouvait les surprendre dans cette position. Il se moquait bien d'être gêné…

Mais il avait failli perdre Slipstream aujourd'hui.

Une nouvelle fois.

Il avait besoin de sentir qu'il était vivant.

\- …Maître ? demanda Slipstream, une voix faible.

\- Ne me refais plus jamais un coup comme ça, Slipstream. J'ai eu très peur. Jetstorm a eu très peur aussi…Alors, plus jamais ça. Tu m'as compris ?

Lockdown lui avait pris son optique. Il aurait pu lui prendre son spark. Slipstream hoqueta et Drift sentit ses petits bras lui rendre son étreinte.

\- Vous n'êtes pas fâché… ?

\- …Non.

Il marqua une pause.

\- Alors…dis-moi tout. Dis-moi tout sur elle.

Il pouvait deviner que son élève souriait, soulagé. Lorsqu'il s'écarta, Drift put apercevoir les larmes couler sur ses joues.

\- …C'est une Minicon aussi. Elle est toute rose. Elle aide son Déployeur à chercher de l'energon. D'ailleurs, c'est sa maîtresse qui lui as appris à danser.

\- Tu danses maintenant ? fit Drift, amusé. J'ignorais que tu souhaitais abandonner les arts martiaux pour la danse.

\- N-non, ce n'est pas ça ! s'esclaffa Slipstream. Mais…tu aurais dû la voir. C'est si simple de parler avec elle. Je pense qu'elle te plairait.

\- Je n'en doute pas...Tant que vous vous protégez.

\- Hein ?

Drift ne répondit pas. Il caressa seulement la tête de son élève, avant de s'allonger à ses côtés. Lui aussi était exténué. Slipstream l'imita et lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant avant de fermer les yeux.

\- Maître ?

\- Oui ?

\- …Merci.

Il n'avait pas à le remercier. Drift ferma les yeux à son tour, ne cherchant pas à lutter contre le sommeil. De façon imprévisible, Fracture apparut dans son esprit pendant quelques instants avant qu'il ne sombre dans les ténèbres.

C'était comme si…il l'appelait à l'aide.

Wing, pensa-t-il. Que ferais-tu ? Je t'en prie. Dis-moi quoi faire.

* * *

« Scrap ! Cela ne fonctionne toujours pas ! »

Fracture tapait sur tous les boutons, effectuait toutes les commandes possibles mais rien à faire. Le vaisseau ne décollait pas. Cela durait depuis plus de trois heures. Ils devaient quitter cette planète et bien sûr, cela tombait en panne. Au bout d'un moment, il en eut assez et donna un violent coup de pied dans l'unité centrale. D'autres suivirent. Finalement, écran bleu avant de s'éteindre.

\- Merde ! Merde ! PUTAIN, CA FAIT CHIER !

Il frappa le clavier de toutes ses forces avant que son poing n'atterrisse sur l'écran. Pendant quelques minutes, Fracture demeura immobile. Seul le silence lui répondit. Il baissa la tête, la laissant retomber sur la table de contrôle. Il ferma les yeux, essayant de se calmer.

Mais il n'y arrivait pas. C'était inutile.

Au moins, la commande de sécurité fonctionnait toujours. Il avait verrouillé et sécurisé toutes les issues possibles. Personne ne pouvait entrer et sortir. Les caméras l'avertissaient si quelqu'un, autre que lui ou Airazor, pénétraient à l'intérieur du vaisseau. C'était la seule chose de positive…

Il rouvrit ses optiques. Trois sièges apparurent dans son champ de vision.

…Dont un siège vide. Il aurait presque pu voir Divebomb assis dessus, lui souriant, le rassurant. Il aurait trouvé le problème en quelques instants.

Fracture détourna le regard. Soudain, il entendit un bruit lourd dans le couloir. Cela l'alerta tout de suite.

\- Airazor ?

Personne ne répondit. Sans réfléchir, Fracture se releva et se précipita à l'extérieur de la salle de contrôle. Il trouva Airazor étendu au sol et son spark manqua une étincelle. Il courut vers lui, mais Airazor s'était déjà redressé.

\- …Airazor…ça va ?

\- Je…

Le Minicon ne le regardait pas.

\- Je me suis juste…vautré dans les escaliers.

\- Fais attention.

Fracture s'abaissa pour l'aider doucement à se relever. Airazor le prit comme appui et lui adressa un léger sourire.

\- Merci, boss.

Puis, Airazor abaissa le regard à nouveau. Fracture lui proposa de l'energon, mais le Minicon refusa. D'une petite voix, il lui demanda s'ils allaient bientôt décoller.

\- Non. Cela ne marche pas, dit Fracture.

\- …Voulez-vous que j'y jette un œil ?

\- Non. C'est bon…

Leur échange fut suivi d'un léger silence. Fracture observa Airazor. Le Minicon s'essuya les yeux, avant de lui sourire à nouveau. Comme pour le convaincre que tout allait bien…mais non. Pourquoi luttait-il comme ça ?

Probablement parce qu'il ne voulait pas paraître faible aux yeux de son Maître…maintenant qu'il était le seul Minicon restant.

\- …vous ne voulez pas vraiment partir, Maître.

\- Pardon ?

Il ne comprenait pas ce commentaire. Airazor croisa les bras. Il remarqua qu'il tremblait.

\- …Vous ne voulez pas partir.

\- Bien sûr que si ! C'est ce que j'essaie de faire depuis tout à l'heure !

\- …Vous n'êtes pas prêts de laisser Drift.

Il s'étrangla presque. Il croyait vraiment que c'était le moment de parler de Drift ? Mais qu'est-ce qui lui passait par la tête ? Pourquoi détournait-il le sujet de cette façon ?

Airazor secoua la tête.

\- …Vous n'avez jamais été plus heureux que quand vous étiez avec Drift. Ces trois derniers mois…vous étiez toujours en train d'attendre quelqu'un. Il vous manquait, boss.

\- …Airazor, ça suffit.

Sa voix se brisait. Non. Fracture devait se montrer fort. Face à Airazor…sinon, ils auraient l'air de quoi ?

\- C'est mon ennemi. Si on n'était pas venus sur Terre à cause de lui, rien de tout cela…

\- Maître, dit Airazor, d'un ton étrangement calme. Ce n'est pas la faute de Drift. Vous pouvez lui reprocher tout ce que vous voulez, mais ce n'est pas lui qui…

\- Alors, c'est ma faute, dans ce cas ?

Fracture serra les poings. Airazor l'énervait ! Il l'énervait à l'idolâtrer de cette façon ! A se montrer aussi compréhensif ! Il devrait être en colère contre lui ! Tout comme lui !

Oui…Fracture s'en voulait. Il refusait de le montrer, mais un tel dégoût pour lui-même le prenait au spark.

Et Airazor ne lui en voulait même pas !

\- J'ai été celui qui voulais revenir sur Terre ! lui déclara-t-il. J'ai pris part à une bataille qui ne nous concernait pas ! Je vous ai embarqués là-dedans ! J'aurais été plus vigilant, je me serais concentré davantage sur Lockdown plutôt que sur Foxtrot, Divebomb serait encore là ! Tu sais que c'est vrai !

Le Minicon sursauta. Il se mordit la lèvre, fixant Fracture sans rien dire.

\- …J'ai été stupide, continua Fracture. Quand je suis devenu Déployeur, j'avais juré de vous protéger. J'étais votre boss. C'était mon rôle d'assurer votre sécurité.

Oui. Combien de fois les avait-il mis en danger ? Combien de fois les avait-il ignorés ? Il aurait pu les perdre tellement de fois par sa faute. Maintenant…

 _« Vous êtes fantastique, boss » lui disait Divebomb._

\- …Arrête de penser à moi, Airazor. Pense plutôt à toi. Divebomb était ton…A cause de moi, ton partenaire est mort !

\- Boss…

\- Ton partenaire est mort parce que j'ai été un mauvais boss ! Un mauvais Déployeur ! Tu devrais…tu devrais me détester ! Bon sang ! Vas-y ! Déteste-moi ! Hurle-moi que tu me détestes…Dis-moi que c'est ma faute. Allez ! Tu peux même me frapper. Je le mérite !

Airazor ne réagit pas. Il secoua seulement la tête. Il refusait.

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça, boss.

\- Bon sang, tu es lent ! Tu ne devrais pas être aussi…aussi gentil ! Primus ! Tu devrais m'en vouloir !

\- Non.

Il fit un pas vers lui.

\- …Vous l'aimez.

\- Qui ça ?

\- Drift.

Son léger sourire revint.

\- J'aurais été à votre place, Divebomb aurait été en danger, j'aurais tout abandonné aussi. Je serais descendu sur Terre.

Fracture ne voulait rien entendre. Comment pouvait-il… ? Sa vue devint floue.

\- ...Drift ne m'aimera jamais. Je le sais maintenant. Je l'ai vu dans cette simulation.

\- Boss…

\- Je ne peux pas le forcer à m'aimer. Surtout pas après tout ce que j'ai fait...

Airazor étendit les bras vers lui. Fracture eut un mouvement de recul. Mais enfin ! Pourquoi est-ce que c'était lui qui réconfortait Fracture ? Bon sang ! Cela devait être lui qui devait le soutenir !

Pourquoi Airazor était-il aussi… ?

\- …Je m'en fiche, maintenant, déclara Fracture, d'une voix dénuée d'émotion.

\- Boss…

\- Ce n'est pas Drift le plus important. C'est toi. C'est vous. Je veux dire…Je vous ai toujours traité comme des outils. Et c'est maintenant que je réalise que tu es beaucoup plus que cela pour moi. Ce que Divebomb signifiait pour moi…Mais maintenant, c'est trop tard.

Airazor n'avait qu'à partir. Il avait toutes les raisons du monde de l'abandonner.

Fracture tourna les talons et quitta la pièce.


	43. Chapter 43

**CHAPITRE 43**

 **OOC : Coucou voici un nouveau chapitre ! Merci beaucoup à Estela Prime pour son commentaire! Désolé si ça t'a choqué mais bon Slipstream a besoin d'affection paternelle de temps en temps le pauvre xD Surtout après ce qui s'est passé. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira davantage. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires ! ça fait toujours plaisir !**

« Strongarm ! Strongarm ! »

Strongarm était occupée à placer des caméras supplémentaires autour du dépôt de ferraille lorsque Fixit l'interpella. Elle se tourna vers lui.

\- …Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

\- Sideswipe s'est émergé—bidonné-réveillé ! s'écria Fixit en frappant sa poitrine afin de prononcer le terme correct.

\- QUOI ?

Aussitôt, Strongarm relâcha ses caméras pour suivre le Minicon jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Cela faisait trois jours depuis l'attaque de Lockdown. Depuis, plus aucune nouvelle. Rien d'autre ne s'était passé. Pourtant, la tension au sein de l'équipe Autobots était à son apogée. Et depuis cet évènement, Strongarm n'avait pas arrêté d'avoir peur que l'état de Sideswipe ne s'aggrave et qu'un matin, elle ne le découvre immobile, mort dans son sommeil.

Ainsi, cette nouvelle la soulagea d'un poids considérable. Elle se précipita dans la pièce. En effet, elle découvrit Sideswipe assis sur le lit, parfaitement éveillé. Ses optiques s'éclairèrent lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent. Strongarm demeura complètement interdite durant quelques instants, encore sidérée. Windblade était également présente mais Strongarm s'en moquait. Une fois la surprise passée, elle se rua sur lui pour l'étreindre fortement.

\- Wow ! Strongarm ! Doucement ! Tu m'étrangles ! fit Sideswipe en riant.

\- C'est tout ce que tu mérites, lui décréta Strongarm. Crois-moi.

\- Oh et moi qui croyais avoir droit à un bisou.

\- Tu mérites seulement une claque pour t'être mis en danger !

Néanmoins, elle lui attrapa le visage dans ses mains pour l'embrasser passionnément. Elle se fichait bien du sourire mesquin de Windblade ou de l'expression gênée de Fixit. Tout ce qui importait était que Sideswipe soit bel et bien vivant. Après quelques minutes d'échange, elle s'écarta pour s'installer dans ses bras. Fixit se racla la gorge.

\- Bon, ben…je vais vous laisser.

\- Fais plus attention la prochaine fois, Slick, l'avertit Windblade avant de le suivre.

Sideswipe leva un pouce en l'air en guise de réponse. Une fois qu'ils furent seuls, Strongarm l'embrassa une nouvelle fois avant de lui coller une légère claque.

\- Hé !

\- Tu as eu ton bisou. Maintenant, au tour de la claque ! Ne crois surtout pas que je te pardonne.

Elle baissa les yeux tout en l'enlaçant.

\- …Je n'ai jamais cessé de m'inquiéter pour toi.

\- Oh, ça va ! Strongarm…Tu sais bien qu'on ne se débarrasse pas si facilement de moi.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison…

Un silence suivit. Strongarm lui massa doucement la poitrine, fixant la blessure à la gorge que Lockdown lui avait infligé. Elle était presque guérie. Sideswipe se laissa faire, l'embrassant sur le front.

\- …J'ai été dans le coma pendant combien de temps ?

\- Trois jours.

\- …Personne d'autre n'a été blessé ?

Strongarm fronça les sourcils.

\- Grimlock s'est remis assez rapidement. Mais non. Tout le monde va bien. Du moins, tous les membres de notre équipe vont bien.

Cette remarque refroidit le bot rouge. Pourtant, il ne posa aucune question. Strongarm comprenait. Il avait besoin de temps pour se remettre. Il fallait qu'il se repose.

\- Tant mieux, dit doucement Sideswipe. Enfin…vaut mieux que ce soit moi qui ait pris plutôt que vous.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ? Tu veux une autre claque ? lui demanda Strongarm, le foudroyant du regard.

Non mais, qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? Il n'avait pas idée de l'angoisse qu'il leur avait donnés ? Pourtant, Sideswipe semblait vraiment croire à ce qu'il disait. Il lui sourit tristement.

\- Non mais…Enfin. Avec tous ces Decepticons dans la nature, on ne peut pas se permettre de perdre un Autobot. Un Autobot officiel, je veux dire.

\- Mais que veux-tu dire ?

Elle se rapprocha de lui, l'air inquiet. Elle ne l'avait jamais entendu parler comme ça.

\- …Tu es aussi Autobot que nous.

\- Oh, arrête ! Je n'ai pas l'âme d'un Autobot. On me l'a assez répété ! J'ai commencé comme un délinquant, je te rappelle.

\- Et alors ? Drift et Grimlock étaient des Decepticons. Maintenant, ils sont aussi Autobots que toi et moi. Une erreur ne définit pas une personne, rappelle-toi !

Sideswipe hocha doucement la tête. Il ne semblait pas vraiment convaincu. Toutefois, il lui attrapa la main pour la lui serrer fortement.

\- Tu as raison. Excuse-moi…C'est juste que…J'ai tellement eu l'habitude de déménager. Avant de venir ici, je n'avais pas l'habitude de me poser dans un endroit pour une durée indéterminée.

\- …Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Oh, tu sais, fit Sideswipe avant de poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Strongarm. L'histoire classique. Le petit jeune délinquant qui se balade de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil.

\- …Tu as perdu tes parents jeune ?

Sideswipe répondit par l'affirmative.

\- Oui. Ils étaient des guerriers. Ils sont morts durant la guerre. Comme on ne savait pas quoi faire de moi, on m'a placé. Dans des foyers, des orphelinats, des familles d'accueil. Mais à chaque fois, cela ne durait pas.

\- …Pourquoi ?

\- Oh, tu sais. Je ne m'entendais pas avec eux. Je n'arrêtais pas de tomber sur des abrutis. Ce qui fait qu'à chaque fois, j'étais obligé de bouger, même après avoir réussi à me faire des amis.

Il marqua une pause.

\- Je me souviens d'une folle en particulier. Tous les soirs, j'avais droit à ses remontrances. Elle criait que je n'arriverais jamais à rien dans la vie. Que je finirais dans un caniveau.

\- Au moins, sourit Strongarm, elle avait tort. Peut-être que tu pourrais retourner la voir pour lui dire que tu es devenu un Autobot et que tu combats le crime avec ta famille.

Sideswipe parut légèrement surpris.

\- …Je sais ce que ça fait, dit la policière d'un ton doux. J'ai perdu mon père jeune. Il avait la fièvre de la rouille. On perd tous ses repères quand cela nous arrive. La perte d'un parent, d'un camarade…On a l'impression de perdre notre spark.

Elle remarqua que Sideswipe évitait son regard. Elle lui caressa doucement la joue en signe de réconfort.

\- …Mais justement. Cela nous fait prendre conscience de certaines choses. On endure et d'une certaine manière, cela nous rend plus forts. Du moment qu'on ne se laisse pas aller…

\- …Peut-être que tu as raison.

\- Hé ! J'ai toujours raison.

Sideswipe se mit à rire. Les deux s'échangèrent un autre baiser.

\- Tu as une famille, Sideswipe. Tu nous as. Ne l'oublie pas. On ne t'abandonnera jamais. Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais. D'accord ?

\- …Je t'aime.

Ces mots la figèrent. Elle contempla le bot rouge, qui souriait timidement. Elle l'étreignit une nouvelle fois, son visage enfoui dans le cou de son amant.

\- …Ma seule erreur est de ne pas te l'avoir dit avant, lui souffla-t-elle. Je t'aime aussi, Sideswipe. Et ne doute jamais de nous.

Sideswipe hocha la tête. Ils demeurèrent de longues minutes dans cette position, avant que Strongarm ne se détache doucement de lui, même si ses bras étaient toujours noués autour de son cou.

\- Parle-moi de ton père, lui demanda Sideswipe. Comment était-il ?

\- Eh bien…Mon père était…Il est celui qui m'a inspiré à devenir policière.

* * *

Ils ne réalisaient pas que Drift les écoutait actuellement.

Après une telle attaque, Maître Drift leur avait interdit de quitter le dépôt de ferraille. Sous aucun prétexte. Ce n'était pas l'intention de Jetstorm. La nuit tombait doucement à l'horizon et normalement à cette heure-là, Jetstorm devait déjà être couché. Pourtant, quelque chose le dérangeait.

Il marchait dans la cour, seul. Il vérifiait partout autour de lui, son nunchaku en main. A chaque recoin, il s'attendait à ce que Lockdown apparaisse dans son champ de vision. Devant lui, derrière lui…Après ce qu'il avait fait à Slipstream, Jetstorm redoutait à chaque instant de se faire attraper par derrière, Lockdown lui ouvrant le crâne en le brisant sur le sol. Il sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Tout devenait sombre. Il aurait dû demander à quelqu'un de l'accompagner. Mais Slipstream n'aurait pas été en état de le suivre. De plus, est-ce que ses camarades l'auraient cru ?

Il prit une longue inspiration avant de continuer. Il devait savoir. Il devait mettre un terme à ses doutes.

Lockdown avait parlé d'un « contrat » avec quelqu'un.

Quelqu'un lui avait demandé la tête de Maître Drift. Quelqu'un le payait pour le tuer…

Maître Drift n'avait pas cherché à savoir de qui il s'agissait. Qui était le fameux contractant. Lorsqu'il avait abordé le sujet avec lui, son Maître avait seulement répondu que ce n'était pas important pour l'instant. Ils devaient s'occuper de Lockdown. Mais Jetstorm n'était pas satisfait par cette réponse. Bien sûr, Lockdown était une menace directe. Mais il ne serait pas là sans la personne qui l'avait engagé.

Il y avait un autre danger présent. Et plus Jetstorm réfléchissait, plus ses suspicions s'agrandissaient.

Il avait d'abord pensé à un autre Ronin. Il avait soupçonné Foxtrot au début. Mais cela ne correspondait pas au personnage. Foxtrot aimait la destruction. Il se salirait volontiers les mains pour assouvir ses pulsions. Peut-être un autre individu, comme Forager ou…

Non. Jetstorm avait retracé leur voyage au Mont Fuji. Ils avaient soupçonné un Ronin à tort. Tout cela avait été orchestré par Shadow Raker. Il avait laissé cette lame auprès de Fracture pour faire accuser Drift, il avait tué Axe parce qu'il était un obstacle…

…Et Drift l'avait vaincu. Même s'ils n'avaient pas été présents lors de leur duel, Windblade leur avait racontés plus tard que Drift avait vaincu Shadow Raker plutôt facilement.

D'accord. Peut-être que Shadow Raker n'avait pas préparé d'autres techniques supplémentaires lui permettant de piéger Drift mais…le fait que Drift, qui avait été son ancien élève, la personne à qui Shadow Raker avait enseigné toutes les techniques, ait pu le vaincre « aussi facilement »… Non. Il y avait quelque chose bizarre là-dessous.

Cette histoire avait été plus ou moins liée à leur ancien mentor…

« _Je t'ai créé. Je te détruirai »_ leur répétait-il.

Il avait affronté leur ancien mentor parce qu'il voulait les récupérer. Lui et Slipstream.

Etait-il capable d'engager un chasseur de prime pour faire le sale boulot à sa place ? Eliminer Drift et les récupérer ? Peut-être avait-il aussi compris que Drift l'avait surpassé et donc, ses techniques de combat étaient insuffisantes ?

Jetstorm serra les poings. Drift lui avait dit une fois qu'il avait renoncé à la vengeance. Contre Fracture, contre Shadow Raker…

Mais après tout ce que leur mentor avait fait…il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que le placer simplement dans une capsule de stase avant de le juger était…trop clément.

\- Jetstorm ?

La voix de Drift le fit sursauter, lâchant presque son nunchaku. Il cligna des yeux, apercevant son Maître courir dans sa direction, le regard furieux.

Oui...Jetstorm aurait dû prévoir cette hypothèse. Drift le chercherait…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? lui cria-t-il avant de l'attraper par les épaules. Tu es sensé être au lit à cette heure-ci ?

\- Mais je—

\- Je m'en fiche ! Je vous avais interdits de sortir !

Le ton de Drift était inquiet. Quelque part, cela rendait Jetstorm heureux. Il avait toujours cru qu'il était une déception pour son maître.

Le fait qu'il s'inquiète prouvait quelque chose. Drift lui tira le bras pour qu'il le suive, mais Jetstorm se dégagea, lui jetant un regard noir.

\- Jetstorm…déclara Drift, serrant les poings. Tu viens maintenant.

C'était un ordre. Jetstorm ne lui désobéissait jamais. Il prit une inspiration.

\- Je suis désolé, Maître. Mais je ne viendrais pas tant que je ne saurais pas qui a conclu ce contrat avec Lockdown.

\- C'est sans importance ! lui rétorqua son maître.

\- Si ! Pour nous, ça l'est ! Cette personne est susceptible d'envoyer d'autres chasseurs de prime pour votre tête ! Je dois savoir qui c'est !

Drift sembla scandalisé. Peu importait. Jetstorm savait qu'il avait raison.

\- …Cette histoire ne te concerne pas !

\- Nous sommes supposés être une équipe, Maître ! Rappelez-vous-en.

Drift avait beau les avoir sauvés des griffes de Shadow Raker, il n'avait pas toujours raison. Loin de là. Même lui commettait des erreurs. Il était négligent par rapport à sa propre survie. Jetstorm tourna les talons pour se diriger vers la capsule de stase de Shadow Raker.

\- Jetstorm ! Reviens ici !

\- Non !

\- Jet-

Soudain, Maître Drift s'arrêta. Jetstorm demeura immobile, sentant la présence de son Maître derrière lui. Tous les deux regardaient la même chose.

 _« Je t'ai créé. Je te détruirai. »_

Jetstorm serra les dents. Il avait vu juste.

Devant eux, la capsule de stase de Shadow Raker était vide. Quelqu'un l'avait sauvagement déchirée.

Cela lui avait permis de s'enfuir.

* * *

Fracture rouvrit les optiques, regardant autour de lui. Il était dans sa chambre. Comment avait-il atterri ici ? Il ne saurait le dire. Tout était devenu flou depuis sa dernière conversation avec Airazor. Il s'était rendu dans la salle de contrôle avant de s'écrouler. Airazor avait probablement dû le traîner jusqu'ici. Il se redressa.

Il se demandait s'ils étaient encore loin de Cybertron. Il ignorait combien de temps il avait rechargé. Toutefois, lorsqu'il regarda à travers l'une des vitres, il réalisa avec horreur qu'ils n'étaient pas dans l'espace. Ils étaient encore posés au sol, sur de la verdure. Sur Terre.

Il serra les poings. Airazor devait être aux commandes ! Il était supposé faire démarrer cet engin !

Il marcha en direction de la salle de contrôle, mais il n'eut pas besoin d'aller jusque-là. Il trouva Airazor facilement, assis au milieu du couloir. Fracture était sur le point de lever le ton quand il aperçut une boule de poils. Il haussa un sourcil. Un chat. Plutôt enrobé…

Il le reconnut sans difficultés. Bounty. Et Airazor jouait avec lui, utilisant une espèce de plume qu'il agitait devant le chat qui essayait de l'attraper.

Cette scène le surprit, le laissant sans voix. Doucement, il s'approcha du duo. Il ne souhaitait pas effrayer l'animal. Le chat avait déjà senti sa présence et s'arrêta de sauter. Airazor se tourna vers lui.

\- Oh…Boss. Vous avez bien rechargé ?

Fracture hocha simplement la tête. Il fixa l'animal. Bon sang, il était gros et tellement petit par rapport à eux. Normal. Il s'agissait d'une créature terrienne. Pourquoi l'avait-il appelé Bounty ? Gros lard lui allait mieux.

\- …Qu'est-ce que Bounty fiche ici ?

\- Ah ! Vous vous connaissez ? s'exclama Airazor, l'air manifestement ravi. Je l'ai trouvé, errant dans les couloirs. Il semblait seul et malheureux.

C'était sûrement la raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas démarré le vaisseau. D'une voix calme, il lui demanda si le problème était réglé. Le Minicon secoua la tête.

\- Non…Malheureusement. J'ai fouillé, j'ai cherché partout…mais j'ignore ce qui cloche.

\- Primus…

Les voilà bien. Coincés ici, sans aucune possibilité de partir. Surtout que Lockdown était dans les parages. Heureusement que le vaisseau était assez sécurisé. Mentalement, Fracture se blâma d'avoir laissé Airazor seul aussi longtemps. Qui sait ce qui aurait pu se passer ?

Le Minicon s'était redressé, attendant ses ordres. Fracture regarda la créature et Airazor tour à tour. Son Minicon esquissait un sourire qui paraissait légèrement forcé, mais une lueur était évidente dans ses yeux. Pas de doute. Cela provenait de cet animal.

Bounty lui avait procuré de la compagnie pendant qu'il rechargeait.

\- …Tu sais qu'on ne pourra pas le garder avec nous ? lui demanda-t-il doucement. Il a besoin d'oxygène.

\- Oh, fit Airazor, abaissant les yeux. Je…je n'avais pas intention de le garder.

Le chat miaula en guise de réponse, se frottant contre le Minicon. Airazor lui caressa la tête d'un air absent, laissant tomber la plume. Fracture poussa un long soupir et se pencha pour la ramasser. Bien sûr…Le chat était mignon. Airazor faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour gérer. Lui aussi. Mais il fallait être réaliste. Le chat ne survivrait pas sur Cybertron.

Finalement, il jeta la plume au loin. Il aperçut Bounty se ruer dessus, l'attrapant en pleine bouche avant de la rapporter fièrement aux pieds de Fracture. Il haussa un sourcil.

\- Heu…Il a un problème d'identité ou quoi ? demanda-t-il à Airazor. Ce sont les chiens qui font ça.

Airazor se mit à rire doucement. Apparemment, ce petit manège faisait son effet. Fracture esquissa un léger sourire avant de balancer la plume à nouveau. Même cinéma. Bounty vint la chercher pour la lui tendre. Le Minicon s'esclaffa davantage et Fracture réitéra le geste plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce que le chat se lasse et se roule en boule à côté de lui.

\- Hé ! Je t'ai donné un ordre, lui fit remarquer Fracture, grinçant des dents.

\- C'est un chat, boss. Il a sa propre indépendance.

Fracture s'approcha et réalisa que Bounty était couvert de…quel était le terme ? Boue ? Terre ? Enfin, bref. Il était sale. Et quand Fracture examina le Minicon un peu plus, il réalisa qu'Airazor n'avait pas été épargné. Des traces de pattes de chat étaient dessinées sur tout le long de son corps. Airazor se mit à glousser. Il était fier de lui en plus.

\- …Ok. Vous allez vous laver immédiatement.

\- Mais boss, dit Airazor, reculant. On doit faire démarrer l'engin.

Ah, maintenant c'était devenu une excuse ? Fracture secoua la tête.

\- Je m'en fiche. Tu n'iras nulle part comme ça, Airazor.

\- Mais-

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Fracture les avait déjà attrapés. Lui et le chat. Le Minicon protesta, le chat se débattit, le griffant et lui crachant dessus, mais Fracture demeura imperturbable et se dirigea vers les douches.


	44. Chapter 44

**CHAPITRE 44**

 **OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci encore à Estela Prime pour son commentaire ! (je ne sais pas si tu as un compte mais si tu en as un et que tu souhaites discuter, n'hésite pas à m'envoyer un message privé). Hehe oui ! Pauvre Fixit ! Au fait, Stingheart est l'idée d'une amie (cosmothediclonius) qui m'a autorisé à l'utiliser. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires ! ça fait toujours plaisir !**

« Allez, zou ! »

A peine Fracture avait activé les jets d'eau qu'Airazor fut précipité dessous. Le Minicon glapit en raison de l'eau froide, mais Fracture s'en moquait. Il n'était pas vraiment un maniaque de la propreté mais il n'aurait pas de Minicon crasseux. Bizarrement, le chat fut plus résistant que le Minicon. Il s'agrippa à la main de Fracture, se tortillant dans tous les sens comme un diable enragé. Fracture grogna. Il se fichait bien d'être mouillé. Il se plaça sous l'eau, maintenant l'animal. Le chat sursauta, essayant de s'échapper mais le Decepticon violet demeura imperturbable. Il attrapa une éponge et un gel douche, en versant dessus pour le laver. Le chat s'agita de plus belle. Il soupira.

\- Laissez-moi faire, boss, fit Airazor avec un léger sourire.

Il prit délicatement le chat des mains de Fracture et commença doucement à le caresser. Bounty était toujours méfiant, mais peu à peu, il se calma et se laissa faire, appréciant les gestes tendres d'Airazor. Fracture observa la scène en croisant les bras. Il put même entendre quelques ronronnements émanant de l'animal. Il ne connaissait pas ce côté-là d'Airazor. Il pensait que son Minicon avait peur de tout. Une fois, il avait braillé tout du long sous prétexte qu'il y avait une araignée. Le voir comme ça…était surprenant.

\- …Je ne savais pas que tu savais te débrouiller avec les animaux.

\- En réalité, c'est Divebomb qui…savait se débrouiller, répondit Airazor en baissant les yeux vers Bounty. Il m'a montré comment faire.

Sa voix était emplie d'émotions. Fracture se demandait pourquoi Airazor n'avait pas encore pleuré. Il pleurait pour tout et n'importe quoi…pourquoi pas maintenant ? Parce qu'il se retenait ? Pourtant, quelque chose de grave s'était produit. N'importe qui…

Il jeta un œil à son éponge. Cela importait peu actuellement. Il était son Maître…c'était le rôle d'un Déployeur de s'occuper de lui. Surtout dans les moments difficiles. Mais c'était une situation qu'il n'avait jamais expérimenté jusqu'à présent. En tout cas, le chat laissa Airazor verser du gel douche sur les poils avant de le frotter doucement. Le chat émit quelques grognements, mais ne quitta pas ses bras. Fracture ferma les yeux, appréciant l'eau tomber sur lui.

Finalement, il les rouvrit. Après quelques secondes, il attrapa Airazor, un sourire mesquin sur le visage. Le Minicon sursauta.

\- Maître ? s'écria-t-il.

\- Tu nettoies le chat. Moi, je te nettoie.

Et il commença à lui frotter le corps avec l'éponge tandis qu'Airazor se débattait. Le chat en profita pour s'échapper, quittant les douches. Fracture lui passa l'éponge sur le visage pour enlever ces traces de boue. Airazor continuait toujours de gigoter. Peu importe, il n'allait pas se faire la malle non plus.

Soudain, il sentit un liquide gluant sur ses épaules. Il fronça les sourcils, abaissant le regard. C'était du gel douche. Airazor le lui avait balancé pour se défendre. Fracture s'arrêta, fixant le Minicon d'un air indescriptible. Il ne savait pas quoi penser. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce geste ?

Airazor se recroquevilla, honteux. Il venait de prendre conscience de ce qu'il avait fait et rentra la tête dans ses épaules, s'excusant d'une petite voix.

\- …Pardon, Boss. C'est juste que…j'avais l'habitude de faire des batailles avec Divebomb…c'était un pur réflexe…je ne voulais pas…

Fracture ne le laissa pas finir la phrase. Il continua de lui frotter le visage, beaucoup plus énergique, même si un sourire était évident sur son visage. Airazor se débattit de plus belle, laissant échapper des bulles de savon par la bouche. Fracture se mit à rire mais n'eut pas le temps de se moquer. Airazor agrippa l'éponge pour la plaquer sur le visage de son boss, ayant l'intention de lui faire subir la même chose. Fracture opposa une vaine résistance, mais se laissa faire. Après un moment, Airazor la lui retira. Des bulles de savon émanaient de la bouche de son Maître. Cela avait un goût infect, mais les deux éclatèrent de rire.

\- Tu es content de toi, Airazor ? fit Fracture, s'essuyant les optiques.

\- Haha ! Oui. Beaucoup, Maître !

Fracture hocha la tête avant de se rincer. Une fois qu'il eut éliminé toute trace de savon, il se tourna vers son Minicon qui le suivait.

\- Va te sécher, lui ordonna-t-il, doucement. Moi, je vais essayer de faire démarrer ce vaisseau.

Airazor leva les optiques vers lui.

\- Vous voulez dire que vous m'accordez ma pause ? Mais pour combien de temps ?

Fracture haussa les épaules.

\- Aussi longtemps que tu en auras besoin. Si tu as envie de faire quelque chose de particulier…

\- Eh bien…

Brusquement, le ton d'Airazor devint beaucoup plus gêné, plus timide. C'était comme s'il avait peur de lui demander quelque chose.

\- …De quoi as-tu besoin ? lui demanda Fracture, le pressant de dire ce qu'il avait à dire.

\- Eh bien…Je me demandais si…vous accepteriez de faire un jeu avec moi. Ou de regarder un film…

Il n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Un jeu ? Un film ? Bien sûr, durant leurs chasses, les Minicons avaient quartier libre pour collecter des choses qui leur faisaient plaisir. Parfois, elles appartenaient à leurs anciennes victimes. Des jeux, des films, d'autres babioles. Parfois, Fracture jouait ou en regardait avec eux. Mais généralement, les Minicons s'occupaient ensemble ou chacun de leur côté, puisque l'équipe devait se relayer pour faire tourner le vaisseau. Au moins l'un d'entre eux devait faire la permanence.

Il eut envie de refuser. Après tout, plus vite ils démarreraient cet engin, plus vite ils quitteraient cette planète. Mais Airazor avait l'air d'avoir vraiment envie de faire quelque chose avec Fracture. Ou peut-être était-ce une tactique pour qu'ils ne quittent pas cette planète trop vite ?

\- …On va partir, Airazor, lui déclara-t-il, sévèrement.

\- Je sais, boss. Mais peut-être devriez-vous reconsidérer votre décision ?

Sa décision était prise depuis longtemps ! Mais le Minicon ne semblait pas le croire. Il le fixa, secouant la tête. Finalement, il s'approcha de lui.

\- …ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas fait quelque chose ensemble, boss. Cela fait un moment que vous ne vous êtes pas détendus.

Cette phrase lui attira un regard noir de la part de son Déployeur. Il fallait qu'il arrête de croire que le bonheur et le confort de son Maître importaient plus que le reste. Décidément, Airazor était lent ! Il ne le comprendrait jamais. Mais il avait l'air si sincère…Airazor lui adressa un léger sourire et Fracture perdit toute envie de l'envoyer paître. Il se racla la gorge.

\- D'accord. Un film. Que souhaites-tu regarder ?

\- Oh. Eh bien. On peut le choisir ensemble. Il y a beaucoup de films intéressants, sur Terre.

Fracture hocha la tête, le suivant dans le hall. Intérieurement, il se demanda si c'était le genre de chose que Drift faisait avec ses Minicons. Si la raison pour laquelle ses Minicons étaient encore présents…c'était parce que Drift savait être strict et attentionné à la fois.

Il ferma les yeux, essayant de ne pas laisser ses émotions le dominer. Bien sûr. Il connaissait déjà la réponse.

* * *

« Comment ça, Shadow Raker s'est échappé ? » s'écria Bumblebee, stupéfait.

Drift fronça les sourcils. Il jeta un œil en biais à Jetstorm, qui se tenait à ses côtés. Ils partageaient tous un sentiment unanime : l'incompréhension et l'horreur.

\- Bon sang ! Ce n'est pas possible ! fit Sideswipe, manquant de frapper le mur.

\- Qui aurait pu libérer Shadow Raker ? demanda Bumblebee, s'adressant à Fixit.

Le Minicon pianotait sur son clavier tactile, essayant désespérément de récupérer l'enregistrement des caméras fixées à l'extérieur du dépôt. Au bout d'un moment, il s'effondra.

\- Je ne détecte rien ! soupira-t-il. La caméra est HS !

Drift poussa un soupir. Bien sûr. Mais chercher un coupable n'était pas utile…Jetstorm avait déjà soulevé la vérité.

\- …C'est Lockdown. Si Shadow Raker est réellement la personne avec qui il a contracté, déclara-t-il, cela signifie qu'il l'a libéré dans le but de recevoir son argent, à moins que ce dernier ne l'ait déjà payé.

Quelque part, cela surprenait légèrement Drift. Après tout, Shadow Raker avait toujours été quelqu'un de radin. C'était la raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas contracté avec Fracture pour se débarrasser d'un ennemi commun. Il aurait dû payer le chasseur de prime…alors pourquoi contacter Lockdown, qui était le bot le plus craint de toute la galaxie ?

\- Rien ne prouve qu'il s'agisse de Lockdown ! releva Sideswipe. Qui sait ? Cela peut être Foxtrot ? Voire Fracture. Tout est possible avec les ennemis qu'on a !

\- On n'avait pas assez ? soupira Grimlock, serrant les poings. C'est vrai, quoi ! Lockdown, Foxtrot, Fracture…Mais non ! Il fallait que Shadow Raker soit libéré !

Oui. Drift l'admettait…cela faisait beaucoup d'ennemis à traiter pour une seule équipe Autobot. Et la totalité d'entre eux était après le samouraï. Il déglutit. Il n'avait pas envie de se faire remarquer…mais en même temps…

\- …Je ne crois pas qu'il s'agisse de Fracture.

\- Ouais ! A d'autre ! Ce gars est taré !

\- Non. Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas lui.

Sideswipe ne semblait pas convaincu. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas le seul. Drift était pourtant certain qu'il s'agissait de Lockdown. Connaissant Shadow Raker, il était probable que son ancien mentor ne souhaitait pas se salir les mains dans le but de récupérer ses anciens Minicons. Le fait qu'il soit dans la nature mettait Drift dans tous ses états. Mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'accuser Fracture sans preuve.

\- Il ne nous a pas menti quand il a dit que Lockdown venait sur Terre, ajouta-t-il.

\- Il a fait ça pour ses intérêts ! le justifia Grimlock. Après tout, vous êtes ennemis jurés.

\- …Je ne sais pas si c'est encore le cas. Mais Fracture n'aurait pas pu libérer Shadow Raker…

Non. Drift en était certain. Il avait autre chose en tête que libérer une personne qui l'avait volée dans le passé. Plus il repensait à la vision du petit corps de Divebomb dans les bras de Fracture, plus la culpabilité s'agrandissait en son être. Sideswipe le fusilla du regard.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu le défends tout le temps ?

\- …Je ne le défends pas tout le temps, dit Drift.

\- Tu lui as proposé notre protection alors qu'on ne l'avait même pas décidé ! l'accusa encore le bot rouge.

\- Cela n'a rien à voir ! lui rétorqua-t-il. C'était une question d'honneur ! On ne peut pas l'abandonner !

\- Et alors ? Il a qu'à régler ses affaires avec Lockdown ! Ok. Il a perdu un partenaire Minicon, d'accord. C'est triste. J'ai peut-être de la sympathie pour lui. Mais j'ai toujours pensé qu'on ne faisait pas d'omelette sans casser des œufs !

\- S'il n'était pas revenu sur Terre, Lockdown nous aurait attaqués par surprise !

Oui. Sans Drift, Fracture serait encore sur Cybertron à l'heure actuelle. Les Autobots avaient des réactions mitigées. Oui. Pour eux, Fracture était encore un criminel sans état d'âme qui avait essayé de les tuer plusieurs fois. Fracture le serait toujours. Mais Drift…Drift pensait qu'il y avait plus que cela. C'était plus compliqué. Avant son voyage à ses côtés au Mont Fuji, il avait toujours considéré que les criminels étaient tous mauvais. Qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule issue pour eux : faire amende honorable envers la société. Mais Fracture lui avait montré que les Decepticons n'étaient pas tous noirs. Le monde n'était pas blanc ou noir. Drift ne se considérait toujours pas comme un héros. Sans lui, il n'y aurait pas cette souffrance. Ils ne seraient pas en danger.

\- …Shadow Raker mérite la mort, déclara Jetstorm à haute voix. Il faut le rattraper et le mettre hors d'état de nuire.

Drift détourna son attention de Sideswipe. Il fit face à son élève, le regard dur.

\- Tu retires cela tout de suite, l'avertit-il.

\- Quoi ? fit Jetstorm, offusqué. Maître, vous l'avez vu comme moi ! C'est à cause de lui si on est dans cette situation ! C'est à cause de lui si Lockdown nous as attaqués !

Il serra les poings.

\- C'est à cause de lui si…Slipstream a perdu un optique.

\- On va le lui remplacer très prochainement, intervint Fixit d'une voix douce.

Pourtant, Drift ne changea pas d'attitude. Il détestait ce genre de discours ! Jetstorm avait toujours été le plus sensible, le plus émotif de ses élèves. Mais avait-il oublié ce que Drift lui avait enseigné ?

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Te venger ? Venger Slipstream ?

\- Mais, Maître ! Cela serait juste ! argumenta Jetstorm. Après tout ce qu'il nous as fait…ce qu'il vous a fait…Tant qu'il sera en vie, nous ne serons pas en sécurité !

\- En sécurité ?

Cette fois, le samouraï s'énerva. Il devait se calmer l'esprit mais il ne pouvait pas accepter les mots de son élève.

\- Regarde ce que Lockdown a fait à Sideswipe ! Regarde ce qu'il a fait à Slipstream ! Que crois-tu ? Que tu vas pouvoir battre Shadow Raker et Lockdown à toi seul ? Tu es encore loin d'être puissant, mon élève ! Tout le contraire ! Ce genre d'adversaire n'est pas pour toi et ne le sera jamais !

Bien sûr…Drift les détestait. Il souhaitait les voir mourir. La mort ne serait qu'un juste châtiment. Ils avaient commis des crimes abominables, mais Drift ne souhaitait pas que Jetstorm se lance dans une bataille où il perdrait certainement la vie.

Il ne voulait pas qu'il considère la vengeance comme la solution à tous ses maux. Ce n'était pas de cette façon que Drift l'avait entraîné. En tout cas, les paroles semblèrent faire mouche dans l'esprit de son élève. Jetstorm le fixa, les lèvres pincées. Des larmes pouvaient être discernées dans ses optiques bleues. Drift comprenait qu'il l'avait blessé. Mais il le devait. Il devait être cruel pour que Jetstorm comprenne qu'il n'était pas prêt.

Sans un mot, Jetstorm tourna les talons et quitta le groupe. Drift aperçut Russell se lancer à sa poursuite mais Jetstorm lui fit un geste, demandant poliment à son commandant de ne pas le suivre. Windblade contempla la scène, l'air affligé.

\- Drift…

\- C'est ma faute, approuva le samouraï.

\- Non, répondit Bumblebee. Ecoute, tu as sûrement tes raisons pour défendre Fracture. Pour te comporter de cette façon avec Jetstorm. Mais…Sideswipe et Grimlock ont raison. Il faut envisager toutes les possibilités.

Oui. Ils avaient raison. Mais Drift ne pouvait pas se permettre d'abandonner Fracture et encore moins de laisser Jetstorm se mettre de telles idées dans la tête.

Il fixa son équipe. La peur pouvait être lue sur leurs visages. Bien sûr. Ils faisaient front ensemble contre plusieurs ennemis.

Pourtant, ils l'avaient déjà fait auparavant…ce n'était pas la première fois.

De plus…S'il pouvait convaincre Fracture de s'allier à eux…Une nouvelle fois…le temps qu'ils trouvent une solution au problème…Son aide leur serait précieuse. Ils auraient toujours un ennemi. Mais un ennemi de moins à gérer.

Même si…Drift refusait de le considérer comme un ennemi maintenant. Même si Fracture avait décrété ne plus vouloir faire partie de ce conflit, au fond…Peut-être pouvait-il encore le convaincre.

Peut-être pouvait-il le convaincre de demeurer à ses côtés. Drift refuserait de le voir partir. Si tout était perdu, Lockdown se lancerait ensuite à la poursuite de Fracture et d'Airazor. Ensemble, ils seraient plus forts.

« _On serait immortels ensemble ! »_

Oui. Lockdown était le plus puissant de tous les chasseurs de prime. Mais ensemble, ils pourraient le surpasser. Seuls, ils n'y arriveraient jamais.

* * *

Le film se termina, le générique de fin apparaissant sur l'écran géant. Fracture était calé confortablement dans son fauteuil, un cube d'energon sur les genoux. Il cligna des yeux. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que c'était déjà fini. Il jeta un œil à la jaquette. _« L'étrange Noël de Monsieur Jack »_ était un film intéressant. Il comprenait pourquoi Divebomb et Airazor l'adoraient. Mais il s'était attendu à davantage. Plus d'actions, plus de scènes avec le méchant et…moins de chansons. Oh, oui. Surtout moins de chanson, même si la totalité d'entre elles était plutôt entraînantes. Il s'était même surpris à danser sur plusieurs. La chanson du méchant était sa préférée et les fois où il jugeait que le film ralentissait, il la chantait à tue-tête avec Airazor. Bizarrement, ils ne chantaient pas comme des casseroles. Au contraire.

Il esquissa un léger sourire. Airazor était à côté de lui, Bounty sur les genoux. Fracture but la fin de son cube.

\- Eh bien. Peut-être qu'au lieu de continuer dans le métier de chasseur de prime, on pourrait tous les deux se lancer dans la chanson, non ?

C'était une plaisanterie, bien sûr. Airazor hocha doucement la tête. Une fois que l'écran s'éteignit, le silence revint. Le Minicon se leva.

\- …Où vas-tu ? le questionna Fracture.

\- Je…je vais recharger. Je n'ai pas bien dormi.

\- Oh. D'accord. Vas-y, si tu en as besoin.

Bounty resta à côté de lui tandis qu'Airazor disparaissait de la pièce. Fracture scruta les caméras situées à proximité. Il n'y avait personne. Personne d'autre à l'intérieur du vaisseau. Personne à l'extérieur. Non. Ils étaient tous seuls.

Lui. Airazor.

Il fronça les sourcils, balançant son cube avant de se lever. Une sensation bizarre le prit au spark. Mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec la situation à laquelle ils étaient confrontés. Il savait se défendre. Ils partiraient très vite. Non. Cela n'avait rien à voir. C'était autre chose… Quelque part, au fond de lui, quelque chose lui disait de bouger. Quelque chose lui disait…de suivre Airazor.

Il le fit. Au lieu de se rendre à la salle de contrôle, il se dirigea vers la pièce où ils se rechargeaient. Il s'arrêta devant la porte.

\- Airazor ?

Le Minicon ne lui répondit pas. Fracture frappa. Rien ne se passa. Il frappa encore. Airazor demeurait silencieux.

Il prit une inspiration et ouvrit.

Il aperçut Airazor sur le lit. Il ne réagit pas quand Fracture entra. Il lui tournait le dos, recroquevillé sur lui-même.

Il comprenait, maintenant. C'était instinctif. Un instinct que Fracture n'aurait jamais pensé posséder un jour. Encore moins à l'égard de ses Minicons.

Fracture s'allongea près d'Airazor. Le Minicon ne réagit toujours pas. Pourtant, quand son Maître se rapprocha, il put les entendre.

De faibles sanglots.

Airazor ne se retenait pas. Il attendait d'être seul. Mais pourquoi… ?

Peut-être parce que Fracture répétait qu'il valait mieux être seul que mal accompagné. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour se retenir devant lui…

Fracture n'avait pas versé une larme. Mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'Airazor devait faire la même chose.

Obéissant à son instinct, Fracture enveloppa des bras protecteurs autour d'Airazor, posant sa tête sur la sienne.

Et les sanglots devinrent de plus en plus forts.

* * *

\- Je comprends ton Maître, tu sais.

Le guitariste grattait son instrument, sans regarder Jetstorm. Le Minicon était assis à côté de lui. Sa réponse le rendit perplexe.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Attends ! Tu sous-entends que j'ai tort ?

Stingheart secoua la tête. Cela faisait plusieurs mois que Jetstorm et lui communiquaient à distance. Le commandant Russell autorisait les Minicons à utiliser son ordinateur pour parler à leurs intérêts respectifs. Il avait même plaisanté en disant qu'ils allaient devoir le payer pour accéder à sa connexion Internet. Mais peu à peu, Stingheart en avait eu assez. Il avait souhaité le revoir en vrai. Mais Jetstorm avait interdiction de quitter le dépôt.

C'était la raison pour laquelle Stingheart s'y était introduit en cachette. Bien sûr, Jetstorm avait alerté Fixit. L'ancien garde de l'Alchemor avait accepté de garder le secret et de ne rien dire à quiconque. Jetstorm soupira. Il n'était pas prêt à présenter Stingheart aux autres. Ce n'était pas qu'il en avait honte mais…il avait peur de la réaction de Maître Drift. Il avait toujours été sévère par rapport à l'entraînement…Que dirait-il vis-à-vis de Stingheart ?

\- Non, dit Stingheart. Je ne pense pas que tu sois faible, Jetstorm. Et à tes dires, tu as toutes les raisons du monde de souhaiter la mort de Shadow Raker. Mais je partage l'avis de ton Maître. C'est dangereux.

\- De toute façon, on est déjà en danger ! s'écria Jetstorm.

\- Oui. Mais l'attaquer frontalement ne résoudra pas les problèmes. De même…la vengeance ne résout pas tout.

Stingheart soupira. Il avait perdu sa sœur, lors d'une bataille entre Autobots et Decepticons. Lui aussi avait eu idée de se venger et de faire payer les responsables…Mais il avait réalisé que cela ne servait à rien. Que ce n'était pas ce que sa sœur aurait voulu de lui. Jetstorm avait envie de suivre son avis mais…comment pouvait-il ? Il n'y arrivait pas de toute manière.

\- C'est quoi déjà, le mode de Shadow Raker ? lui demanda-t-il doucement.

\- …Un arachnide, si je ne me trompe pas.

Stingheart prit un air pensif.

\- D'accord. Dans ce cas, les arachnides sont susceptibles d'empoisonner leurs victimes, non ? Enfin. Je suis sur Terre depuis assez longtemps. Je ne m'y connais pas grand-chose en insecte. En tout cas, si tu veux te défendre, il vaudrait mieux commencer par-là, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Je l'ignore…Shadow Raker crache des toiles mais…je ne l'ai jamais vu empoisonner qui que ce soit.

\- Bon. Vaut mieux prévenir que guérir. J'ai peut-être un ami qui pourrait me renseigner pour lutter contre les différents types de poison que ces insectes sont susceptibles de nous envoyer.

Jetstorm esquissa un léger sourire.

\- Merci, Stingheart. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi.

\- De rien. C'est normal que je t'aide, après tout.

Soudain, Stingheart s'arrêta, sa guitare en suspens. Jetstorm haussa les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?

\- …Ce n'est pas ton Maître, là-bas ?

Jetstorm se retourna subitement. Son visage manqua de se décomposer lorsqu'il aperçut Drift quitter le dépôt de ferraille, armes en mains. Seul. Le jour ne s'était pas encore levé…qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de quitter le dépôt sécurisé comme ça ?

Bon sang, où allait-il ? Jetstorm se releva pour se précipiter dans sa direction. Il se fichait bien de se faire réprimander. Il devait être au lit…

…et derrière lui, Stingheart le suivait. Jetstorm n'avait pas le temps de lui dire de rester en arrière. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre Drift de vue. Lorsqu'il réapparut dans son champ de vision, au beau milieu d'une clairière, Jetstorm lui cria.

\- Maître Drift ! Où allez-vous ?

Drift se retourna. Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il aperçut Jetstorm se diriger vers lui, essayant de reprendre son souffle. Il croisa les bras, l'air sévère.

\- Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu n'es pas couché ?

Il se mordit la lèvre. Stingheart les rejoignit, la guitare sur son dos en bandoulière. Drift toisa le nouvel arrivant, légèrement surpris.

\- C'est qui, celui-là ?

Jetstorm baissa les yeux. Il n'avait pas pensé à trouver une bonne excuse pour expliquer sa présence ici. Comment pouvait-il expliquer que Stingheart s'était introduit dans le dépôt de ferraille pour venir le voir ? Drift allait s'étrangler. Il allait crier à Jetstorm qu'il était complètement inconscient. Qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps pour une romance avec tous ces dangers autour…

Mais de façon surprenante, Stingheart parvint à trouver une excuse plausible.

\- Je traînais aux alentours. Je me suis perdu et j'ai demandé à votre ami de m'indiquer le chemin, expliqua-t-il comme si c'était naturel et que c'était la vérité.

Drift l'ignora et se retourna vers Jetstorm.

\- Dois-je te rappeler que ce n'est pas prudent de sortir ? Surtout en ce moment ?

\- Et vous ? rétorqua Jetstorm. Pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

\- Cela ne te concerne pas, dit Drift.

\- Bah, fit Stingheart, nonchalant. Si vous dites qu'il n'est pas prudent de sortir, il est normal qu'il s'interroge.

\- Oh, vous ! Je ne vous ai pas sonné ! Laissez-nous !

Jetstorm fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas ce ton. Il avait l'impression d'être une déception quand il l'utilisait. Stingheart eut un mouvement de recul, un peu surpris. Oui. Jetstorm l'avait prévenu. Son Maître était spécial.

Drift poussa un soupir.

\- Il faut que je parle à Fracture.

\- Mais Maître…vous avez entendu Sideswipe ? Fracture est dangereux !

Il hocha la tête. Bien sûr qu'il en était conscient.

\- Oui. Mais moi, il m'écoutera. Il ne peut pas rester seul.

\- Mais pourquoi devrions-nous l'aider ?

Depuis que Fracture était sur Terre, Drift n'était plus le même. Depuis leur escapade avec son groupe au Mont Fuji, les rapports entre Drift et Fracture avaient changé…Jetstorm soupçonnait que quelque chose se soit passé…même avant leur alliance.

\- …Il est venu me prévenir.

\- Il n'a pas fait ça par bonté d'âme !

\- Peut-être. Mais il est naturel que je lui rende la pareille. C'est la chose honorable à faire. Toi, retourne au dépôt.

Il était sur le point de continuer son chemin mais Jetstorm le devança.

\- Dans ce cas, je vous accompagne !

\- Non.

\- Maître…je suis votre Minicon. Je suis votre héritage. C'est vous-même qui l'aviez dit. Vous nous avez donnés une raison de vous suivre, quand vous nous avez sauvés de Shadow Raker…alors, laissez-moi vous rendre la pareille.

Jetstorm marqua une pause.

\- C'est…la chose honorable à faire.

Drift resta silencieux. Il jeta un œil à Stingheart, puis à Jetstorm, avant de soupirer. Jetstorm supprima un sourire de victoire. Il l'avait convaincu.

\- …très bien. Suis-moi.

Jetstorm hocha la tête, reprenant leur marche. Lorsque Drift réalisa que Stingheart les suivait, il se retourna brusquement vers lui, agacé.

\- Pourquoi vous nous suivez encore, vous ?

\- Besoin de compagnie. Je suis toujours perdu, je vous rappelle. Si vous voulez, je chante ?

\- Pas la peine !


	45. Chapter 45

**CHAPITRE 45**

 **OOC: Coucou! J'espère que vous allez bien! Merci à tous de suivre cette histoire! Voici un nouveau chapitre qui, j'espère, vous plaira! Merci encore à Estela Prime pour son commentaire! Oui n'hésite pas! Envoie moi un message privé pour qu'on puisse discuter transformers^^ N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires! ça fait toujours plaisir!**

« Donc, nous y voilà… »

Quelque part, cela aurait dû arriver un jour ou l'autre. L'ancien leader des Ombres avait toujours eu une carte dans sa poche. Un plan B. Il avait essayé de capturer ses Minicons une première fois lui-même. Cela avait échoué. Lorsqu'il s'était échappé de prison, il avait été déterminé à ne pas reproduire les mêmes erreurs. Puisque Deadlock l'avait vaincu une première fois, l'empêchant de reprendre ce qui lui appartenait, il avait réalisé combien il s'était laissé aller. En effet. Après la dissolution des Ombres, il avait arrêté tout entraînement. Il était trop occupé à chercher ses outils. Au contraire de Deadlock, qui s'entraînait tous les jours. Exactement comme il le lui avait appris.

Il refusait d'admettre que l'élève avait dépassé le maître. Oh non. Deadlock avait de nombreuses faiblesses. L'inquiétude pour autrui, la peur de son ancien mentor, le fait qu'il avait peur de retomber dans ses « mauvaises » habitudes alors que Shadow Raker n'avait fait que l'aider à le rendre plus fort. Toutefois, il restait une menace. Tant qu'il serait en vie, il ne pourrait retourner sur Cybertron. Il ne pourrait jamais reconstruire les Ombres.

C'était la raison pour laquelle il avait engagé un chasseur de prime. Shadow Raker n'aurait jamais pensé en arriver jusque-là. Mais Deadlock était sûrement devenu plus fort grâce à cette activité. Il était donc naturel qu'il en fasse appel à un pour éliminer un autre.

Shadow Raker et Lockdown ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés face à face auparavant. Shadow Raker avait cherché son nom sur le réseau des chasseurs de prime. Il avait trouvé le plus spécial. 100, 000 primes pour un seul chasseur. Shadow Raker avait toujours voulu le meilleur. Les meilleures épées, les meilleures vacances, les meilleures baraques à cambrioler. C'était tout naturel qu'il le choisisse. Le contrat avait été formé par communication. Shadow Raker ne savait même pas à quoi il ressemblait jusqu'à ce que Lockdown l'attrape par-derrière pour le plaquer contre le mur alors qu'il cherchait à s'enfuir loin du dépôt.

\- Oui, nous y voilà, approuva Lockdown, le ton bas. Shadow Raker, n'est-ce pas ?

Shadow Raker hocha la tête. Le crochet sous la gorge, Shadow Raker ne chercha pas à se défendre. Il leva les mains en l'air, montrant qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de l'attaquer. Lockdown le fixa droit dans les yeux. C'était impressionnant. Shadow Raker devait l'admettre. Il comprenait pourquoi il avait amassé autant de primes. Les victimes devaient frissonner face à lui. Même Fracture n'arrivait pas à sa cheville. Néanmoins, Shadow Raker possédait ses propres armes. Il n'allait pas montrer de signe de faiblesse pour autant.

Après quelques minutes, Lockdown le relâcha. Toutefois, il garda son crochet en suspens pour montrer qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Shadow Raker déglutit. Il devait correctement réfléchir à ses mots. Il adressa un sourire poli à son contractant.

\- Je n'aurais jamais pensé que vous viendriez me libérer.

\- Eh bien, étant donné que vous n'avez pas répondu à mes derniers messages, fit Lockdown en reculant de quelques pas, je me suis… « inquiété », dira-t-on. Soit il vous était arrivé quelque chose, soit tout était une perte de temps. Et dans tous les cas, je pars à la recherche de mon employeur. C'est comme ça que je vous ai trouvé.

Son ton était sinistre.

\- Oh. Mon sauveur, commenta Shadow Raker, sarcastique.

Les deux bots s'éloignèrent de la forêt. Ils s'aventuraient un peu plus en direction de la ville. Ils parlaient « business ». C'était un moment important. Ils devaient avoir un minimum de tranquillité.

\- Je croyais que vous aviez déjà éliminé Deadlock, déclara Shadow Raker, une once de reproche dans sa voix.

\- Eh. Moi aussi, j'ai du travail, soupira Lockdown. Vous n'imaginez pas combien de bots importants me choisissent pour leurs sales besognes. Pourtant, je vous ai choisi vous. Shadow Raker. Leader des Ombres. Pourriture aux mains sales. Maître en art martial et en cambriolage. Cela peut impressionner n'importe qui.

Oh oui. La description était flatteuse…Si seulement Lockdown savait que les Ombres avaient été dissous. Mais bon. Il devait s'en moquer. Il partageait les mêmes intérêts que Shadow Raker. Il n'était là que pour l'argent. Et comme Shadow Raker était un cambrioleur expert, il croyait sûrement qu'il possédait cet argent.

\- Donc, reprit l'arachnide, j'ai entendu dire que vous aviez éliminé l'un des camarades de Deadlock. Un certain Wing.

\- Un peu que je l'ai éliminé ! s'exclama Lockdown, même si son ton était clairement agacé.

\- Il s'agissait d'une prime ?

\- Non. Celui-là, je l'ai tué pour mon sport. Il était sur mon chemin. Justement, il voulait m'empêcher de faire main-basse sur une prime. Bah, je l'ai tué en lui tranchant la gorge. Je dois avouer que le combat a duré longtemps. Cela n'a pas été facile de l'abattre.

Intéressant, pensa Shadow Raker. Le Cercle de la Lumière était réputé pour ses forts guerriers. C'était impressionnant que Lockdown en ait abattu un. Le chasseur pouffa.

\- Mais bon. J'ai pu récupérer son casque. Je l'ai ajouté à ma collection. Enfin, bref. Ce n'est pas tout ça. Parlons affaire.

Lockdown s'arrêta. Il toucha son optique lésé. De l'energon coulait encore. Pourtant, cela ne semblait pas le perturber plus que ça.

\- Vous ne m'aviez pas précisé comment vous souhaitez le voir mourir ? aboya-t-il presque.

\- Pff, soupira Shadow Raker. Cela m'importe peu. A vous de décider. Mais si vous souhaitez le faire souffrir atrocement, libre à vous.

\- Ah ça, c'est sûr. Je le laisserai vivre assez longtemps pour que je lui sectionne son casque. Voire un bras. Je ne suis pas encore décidé.

Tant que tu ne récupères pas mes Minicons, fais-toi plaisir, voulut lui répondre Shadow Raker.

\- Quand le boulot sera fait, je vous enverrai ses pièces détachées dans une belle enveloppe, continua Lockdown. Cela ne devrait pas prendre longtemps.

\- Pourtant, vous avez échoué une première fois, lui fit remarquer Shadow Raker.

Les yeux perçants de Lockdown le foudroyèrent. Shadow Raker resta silencieux.

\- J'accomplirai ma part du contrat. Cela peut prendre un peu de temps, ma proie a beau avoir été un chasseur de prime, vous aurez la tête de Deadlock servie sur un plateau d'argent. Je vous le garantis. J'attends juste que vous respectiez les termes du contrat.

Il marqua une pause.

\- J'ai cru comprendre que l'honneur était une chose importante chez les Ombres, non ?

Il le scruta du regard. Oui. Lockdown ne ferait pas tout cela gratuitement. Il l'avait déjà deviné. Il comptait être payé. Shadow Raker hocha la tête. Oui. L'honneur était une valeur à chérir.

\- Très bien. Je vous rappelle mon prix. 100 000 primes…100 000 Shanix. Mais puisque vous souhaitez vos Minicons vivants et que je les déteste, je vous demanderais un petit extra de 5 000 Shanix.

\- …C'était le marché, après tout. Mais je ne vous paierai qu'une fois le travail accompli.

Lockdown esquissa un sourire narquois.

\- Alors, préparez-vous à faire chauffer votre compte, Shadow Raker. Ce sera fait rapidement. Après cela…J'irai décapiter Fracture et j'arracherai les pattes du Minicon qui lui reste. Celui-là, alors. Je sais reconnaître les menteurs et je m'attendais à un coup foireux de sa part. Lui…je serai ravi de mettre son crâne dans la collection.

Shadow Raker ne sourcilla pas, même si les détails n'étaient pas très ragoutants.

\- Contentez-vous de me ramener mes Minicons, dit Shadow Raker avant de tourner les talons. On se tient au courant…partenaire.

\- Pff. Partenaire, répéta Lockdown, moqueur.

* * *

« Eh bien. Ce n'est pas joli, tout ça. »

Shadow Raker croisa les bras en regardant la scène se déroulant sous ses optiques. Un renard qui déchirait un lapin à pleines dents. Toutefois, ce renard était particulier. Il ne le déchiquetait pas pour le manger. Loin de là. Les Cybertroniens n'avaient pas besoin de manger du lapin pour survivre. Non. Il le massacrait car c'était la seule façon pour lui de calmer ses pulsions meurtrières. Foxtrot se retourna vers lui, le regard assassin, le sang de la créature découlant de sa gueule. Il se redressa. Son air indiquait clairement qu'il avait l'intention de faire subir la même chose à Shadow Raker. Ce dernier ne s'en démonta. Il fit seulement un geste de la main pour le calmer.

\- Du calme. Je ne suis pas là pour me battre, dit-il d'une voix douce. Mon nom est Shadow Raker.

\- …Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ?

Il retourna à son « festin ». C'était affligeant. Shadow Raker se racla la gorge.

\- Tu te prénommes Foxtrot, n'est-ce pas ? Toi aussi, tu faisais partie des Ronins.

\- Ouais…avec Forager, Deadlock et tout le reste…

Il ne semblait pas vraiment faire attention à ce qu'il disait. Cela importait peu. Shadow Raker avait l'art des mots.

\- Je pense que nous avons tous les deux un problème commun.

\- Quoi ? fit Foxtrot, crachant les restes de l'animal.

\- Oh tu sais. Un problème nommé Deadlock.

Il manqua de s'égosiller. Foxtrot jeta le lapin au loin.

\- Je n'en ai rien à faire de ce gars ! Il peut très bien crever !

\- Justement…c'est le but, acquiesça Shadow Raker.

Il croisa les bras.

\- Tu sais. J'ai cru comprendre que tu étais coincé sur Terre aussi ? demanda-t-il.

Foxtrot ne répondit pas.

\- Tu as une famille, non ? Des proches qui t'attendent sur Cybertron ?

Son silence valait acceptation. Shadow Raker n'avait pas besoin de grand-chose. Il se risqua à se rapprocher de lui.

\- Tu es un chasseur de prime, aussi ? Cela te dirait d'éliminer Deadlock pour moi ?

\- Quoi ? Tu penses sérieusement que je vais travailler pour toi ?

Foxtrot serra les poings.

\- Va te faire foutre ! Tout ce que je veux, c'est rentrer chez moi !

\- Eh bien...J'ai un vaisseau qui n'est pas loin. Si tu t'engages à travailler pour moi, je te promets de te ramener sur Cybertron. C'est ce que tu veux ?

Le Ronin le fixa. Il semblait méfiant.

\- …Comment pourrais-je vous faire confiance ?

\- Parole d'honneur, répondit Shadow Raker en s'inclinant. Je fais partie d'une faction appelée les Ombres. L'honneur est un composant essentiel de ma société. Travaille et tu seras récompensé.

C'était tellement facile. De plus, celui-ci lui coûterait certainement moins cher que Lockdown. Si Lockdown ne remplissait pas sa part du contrat, Shadow Raker n'avait aucune raison de le payer.

\- Deadlock nous a volé quelque chose à tous les deux. Moi, il m'a volé des outils mais…Toi, il t'a volé ta famille. Il t'empêche de la revoir. Sans lui, tu n'aurais pas été capturé par les Autobots et emprisonné sur l'Alchemor.

Il marqua une pause.

\- Qui se souciera s'il meurt ?

Jetstorm et Slipstream reviendront vers leur ancien Maître. Ils ne pleureront même pas Deadlock. Après tout, les Minicons n'étaient que des outils sans aucune émotion.

Foxtrot baissa les yeux. Mais Shadow Raker comprit qu'il avait gagné.

\- …Dites-moi ce que je dois faire.

* * *

Drift pensait que Fracture ne lui ouvrirait pas. Qu'il le laisserait dehors. Il se souvenait bien de ses derniers mots. Fracture ne voulait plus le revoir. Il ne souhaitait plus prendre part à cette bataille. A sa place, qui lui en voudrait ?

Il garda un visage stoïque. Dans son dos, il pouvait sentir le regard de Jetstorm braqué sur lui. Il pouvait sentir son inquiétude. Mais il ne devait rien laisser paraître.

Mais de façon surprenante, les portes du vaisseau s'ouvrirent bientôt. Drift ordonna à Jetstorm de reculer, le temps que la fumée se disperse.

Puis, l'ombre de Fracture apparut, Airazor à côté de lui. Le Minicon semblait inquiet. Mais son Maître fixa Drift d'un regard dur.

Un silence de quelques minutes empêcha tout dialogue. Drift se demanda si Fracture allait parler ou attaquer d'abord. Dans ses yeux, l'émotion était évidente. Mais elle avait disparu derrière la colère et la haine.

\- …Tu veux quoi, Drift ? l'interrogea enfin Fracture.

\- Je suis venu te parler.

\- Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais plus te voir. Dois-je me répéter ?

Airazor se planqua derrière la jambe de son Maître. Jetstorm attrapa son nunchaku, prêt à l'utiliser. L'inconnu qui les accompagnait contemplait la scène, une certaine appréhension sur son visage. Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait encore là, d'ailleurs ? Il ne faisait pas partie de cette histoire !

\- Fracture…Je conçois que ce n'est pas un moment facile pour toi, continua Drift calmement. Ni pour Airazor, d'ailleurs. Vous souhaitez être tranquilles.

\- C'est exact.

\- Mais c'est important. Si on pouvait discuter…quelques minutes, seul à seul…Si tu pouvais entendre ce que j'ai à dire…

\- Je n'ai rien à dire. Je n'ai pas à t'écouter.

Le guitariste releva le regard.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi avoir ouvert les portes ?

Fracture le foudroya d'un air mauvais.

\- Non mais c'est qui, celui-là ?

\- Je ne sais même pas qui c'est ! répondit Drift en se tournant vers l'inconnu.

\- Mon nom est Stingheart, fit le guitariste avec un grand sourire.

\- Je n'en ai rien à faire ! Déguerpissez ! lui ordonna sévèrement le samouraï. Jetstorm, dégage-le !

\- Oh, mais cela m'intéresse.

Soudain, le regard froid de Fracture changea. Il se mit à pouffer. C'était un rire jaune mais au moins, il avait suscité une réaction.

\- Pendant un instant, j'ai cru qu'il s'agissait du petit ami de ton Jetstorm.

\- Eh bien…

\- Alors là, non ! soupira Drift en levant les yeux au ciel. Si c'était son petit ami, je le saurai et je ne l'accepterai pas.

Fracture fixa Stingheart avant d'hausser les épaules. Son air dur revint. Il semblait hésiter à le laisser entrer ou non. Drift effectua un pas et le chasseur de prime l'avertit de ne pas s'approcher davantage en lui montrant les dents. Drift abaissa le regard. Airazor resserra son étreinte autour des jambes de Fracture. Ce n'était plus le même Minicon que celui du temps où Divebomb était encore présent. Maintenant qu'il était tout seul, il semblait beaucoup plus effrayé…

\- …Cela ne prendra pas longtemps, Fracture. Je te le promets.

Le chasseur de prime abaissa les yeux vers son Minicon. Il reporta son regard sur Drift avant de soupirer. Finalement, il s'écarta.

\- Airazor. Empêche-les d'entrer, lui demanda-t-il doucement.

\- Il serait plus sage si on entrait tous, lui conseilla Drift.

\- Je n'ai pas à…

\- Non. C'est juste un conseil, Fracture.

Fracture se mordit la lèvre. Stingheart et Jetstorm s'entreregardèrent, incertains. Finalement, Fracture leur fit un signe de tête. Le trio pénétra à l'intérieur du vaisseau. Tout de suite, Fracture appuya sur plusieurs boutons pour refermer les portes. Il se tourna vers Airazor.

\- …Surveille-les. Appelle-moi s'il y a un souci. D'accord ?

\- …Oui, Maître.

Fracture esquissa un léger sourire avant de lui tapoter la tête. Ce n'était pas une tape condescendante. Non. C'était plutôt affectueux. Drift pensait que la mort de Divebomb avait marqué leurs rapports définitivement. Le chasseur de prime lui ordonna de le suivre dans une pièce à part. Le samouraï jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Jetstorm. Ce dernier lui adressa timidement un pouce en l'air. Il fit un signe de tête tandis que Fracture ferma doucement la porte derrière lui.

Enfin, il lui fit face.

\- …Bon. Nous sommes seuls, maintenant. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Drift prit une inspiration. Autant aller droit au but.

\- Déjà, je souhaitais m'excuser. Tout cela ne se serait pas passé si Lockdown n'avait pas été après moi.

Fracture fronça les sourcils.

\- Effectivement.

\- Avec Jetstorm, nous avons découvert le responsable. On pense qu'il s'agit de Shadow Raker. Il a contracté avec Lockdown pour obtenir ma tête.

\- Shadow Raker…

Le chasseur de prime sembla pensif.

\- Ouais. Cela ne me surprend pas. Mais bon. Si tu crois que je vais te défendre contre Lockdown, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil.

Il n'y était pas.

\- Ce n'est pas pour demander ton aide, même si ensemble, nous arriverions certainement à vaincre Lockdown.

\- Alors, c'est pourquoi ?

\- …Je veux que tu viennes avec moi. Pour ta sécurité.

Fracture lui jeta un regard assassin.

\- Je n'irai nulle part avec toi, Drift ! J'ai l'intention de quitter cette planète !

\- …Tu l'aurais déjà fait depuis longtemps. Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de démarrer ?

Il sembla outré.

\- Mon vaisseau est en panne ! C'est la seule et unique raison. Et merci ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'être protégé !

\- Non. Je le sais. Mais je ne voulais pas te laisser seul. Tu es en danger, Fracture.

\- Ha ! ça ? Merci, je le sais !

Fracture s'approcha doucement vers lui, une lueur prédatrice brillant dans ses optiques. Drift recula, mais ne détacha pas son regard du Decepticon.

\- Je te signale que je ne suis pas venu sur Terre pour des raisons altruistes, Drift ! Tu auras beau croire que je suis une pauvre âme en perdition, c'est loin d'être le cas.

\- …Fracture. J'essaie seulement de t'aider. De la même manière que tu l'as fait pour moi.

\- La ferme ! Je ne souhaitais pas t'aider ! Je t'ai dit que je suis venu sur Terre pour te proposer un partenariat !

Il marqua une pause. Son expression ne changeait pas.

\- Ouais ! Parfaitement. Ensemble, on aurait pu vaincre Lockdown. Mon modèle. Un bot que j'ai autrefois admiré, que j'ai souhaité surpassé…Mais tu as refusé !

\- …Ainsi, c'est seulement cela, Fracture ? Tu t'es déplacé pour me demander de l'aide pour tuer Lockdown ?

Le silence tomba. Fracture s'arrêta. Drift refusait d'y croire. Non. Ce n'était pas le genre de Fracture.

\- Je commence à te connaître, Fracture, dit-il. Je crois même que je te connais plus que n'importe qui…à côté de tes Minicons. Tu as beau dire que tu es égoïste, vénal, impitoyable…ce sont des traits de ta personnalité. Mais il n'y a pas que cela.

\- …Je ne suis pas un Autobot, Drift ! Fourre toi ça dans le crâne !

\- Dans ce cas, dis-le-moi. Dis-le-moi, avec tes propres mots. Dis-moi pourquoi tu t'es déplacé jusqu'ici. Dis-moi que tu souhaitais seulement un allié pour vaincre Lockdown. Avoue que ce que tu m'as raconté, cette nuit, avant que Lockdown n'attaque, n'était que des mensonges.

Oui. Fracture lui révélant que Lockdown avait été un monstre tout du long. Fracture vulnérable…se demandant ce qu'il avait fait de sa vie, à suivre un tel bot pour modèle…

…Si Fracture avait développé des sentiments parce qu'il avait été la seule personne à lui avoir accordé de l'intérêt…

Non. Même le meilleur menteur ne saurait dire que de telles choses avaient été un mensonge.

Fracture demeura muet. Il semblait vouloir éviter son regard. Drift ne le força pas davantage. C'était à lui de décider de dire la vérité.

Après quelques instants, il se laissa tomber contre le mur. Il semblait…exténué. Fatigué. Anéanti.

\- …Divebomb était…

\- Je sais, le coupa doucement Drift en se rapprochant de lui.

\- …Je voulais te prévenir. Je n'aurais pas supporté qu'il te prenne, lui avoua Fracture. Mais en faisant cela, j'ai négligé mes Minicons…J'étais trop axé…sur toi. Sur Lockdown…

Il hocha la tête. Lui-même avait failli perdre ses Minicons plusieurs fois. Parce qu'il les avait négligés. Parce qu'il avait été trop strict avec eux…Parce qu'il avait refusé de les laisser se battre à ses côtés.

\- …Tu as raison de dire que c'est ma faute, répondit Drift.

\- Non, Drift. Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Fracture marqua une pause.

\- …C'est la mienne. Je voulais chercher un coupable…comme je l'ai toujours fait. Mais j'ai réalisé que je n'étais pas fait pour être un Déployeur…Je les ai mis en danger. Je ne peux pas prétendre que je n'ai pas ma part de responsabilité. Pas cette fois. Je les ai traités comme des outils alors que…

\- Je pense que Divebomb savait déjà que tu tenais à lui. Tout comme Airazor sait que tu tiens à lui. Tu les as traités mieux que n'importe quel autre Decepticon.

Drift baissa les yeux. Quelque part, cela le rassurait de savoir que Fracture ne le tenait pas pour responsable de la perte de son Minicon.

\- Je sais ce que cela fait, de perdre des êtres chers. Tu te demandes ce que tu aurais pu faire pour empêcher cela.

\- …Tu as tort de penser que…j'avais des intentions altruistes. Je voulais détruire Lockdown, le bot qui a fait celui que je suis aujourd'hui. Je ne peux pas être altruiste. Je ne le serai jamais.

\- Alors quelle était ta raison, Fracture ?

Peu importe la raison…

\- …J'étais sincère quand j'ai dit que ce partenariat serait une façon de me rapprocher de toi.

Il comprenait. Comme il l'avait énoncé, le gadget qu'il avait utilisé, qui scannait son esprit, n'avait pas menti.

Il contempla Fracture. Que répondre à cela ?

Lui-même ne savait pas ce que ses sentiments étaient…mais ils étaient présents.

Il fixa le Decepticon violet avant de tourner les talons.

\- Où vas-tu ?

\- …Montre-moi ce qui trame avec ton engin. Je vais y jeter un œil.

\- Ah ! s'esclaffa Fracture, moqueur. Tu t'y connais en mécanique ?

\- J'ai eu un vaisseau aussi. Si le tien est foutu et que tu souhaites toujours quitter la Terre, tu n'auras qu'à prendre le mien.

Fracture pencha la tête sur le côté, l'air confus.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? Attends…Tu me laisserais prendre ton vaisseau ?

Le samouraï hocha la tête. Oui. C'était bien son intention.

\- …Cela ne servait à rien que je tente de te le voler, alors.

\- Je n'en ai plus besoin. Plus maintenant. Je suis avec les Autobots. Je n'ai pas l'intention de quitter la Terre maintenant. Mais…si tu penses que c'est la meilleure solution, si tu veux partir…Vas-y. Prends le mien. Il est à toi.

Fracture ne bougea pas. Il essayait probablement d'enregistrer ce que lui disait Drift. Oui. S'il voulait partir, il pouvait…Même s'il pensait que ce n'était pas la bonne solution…

\- …Mais réfléchis à ta décision, Fracture. Pense à ta propre sécurité. Pense à Airazor. Tant que Lockdown ne sera pas arrêté, vous ne serez pas protégés.

Les optiques de Fracture s'agrandirent. Drift savait qu'il prenait ses mots en considération. Il tenait à Airazor. Quelque part, Drift lui faisait confiance pour prendre la bonne décision.

* * *

« A mon avis, ils s'éclatent sur un matelas » fit Stingheart.

Jetstorm lui jeta un regard dégoûté. Bon sang, était-il obligé de dire ce qu'il pensait ?

\- Arrête, Stingheart !

\- Quoi ? ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

\- Mais Maître ne ferait jamais…

Bon sang, il aurait pu imaginer toutes les raisons sauf celle-là. Stingheart était trop franc. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas rester silencieux ? Maintenant Jetstorm avait des visions dans sa tête. Et l'idée de voir son Maître à l'action…avec Fracture en plus…Il se prit la tête, essayant d'effacer ces horribles images.

\- Mes optiques !

\- Quoi ? Tu n'es pas d'accord, Airazor ? fit Stingheart, esquissant un petit sourire.

Airazor était aussi perturbé que Jetstorm, mais il ne semblait pas aussi gêné. Jetstorm se demanda si c'était parce qu'il avait déjà envisagé cette hypothèse…que Drift et Fracture soient…

\- Des amants maudits ? plaisanta Stingheart. Cela ferait le titre d'une chanson.

\- Arrête ! fit Jetstorm en lui plaquant le servo sur la bouche.

\- Sérieusement, fit Airazor. Votre Maître est-il aussi aveugle ?

\- Quoi ? Hé ! Tu n'insultes pas notre Maître ! lui rétorqua Jetstorm.

Airazor poussa un soupir.

\- Même moi, même Fracture avions deviné que vous étiez ensemble, tous les deux. Donc, oui. Drift est aveugle !

\- Arrête ! On n'a pas trouvé le bon moment pour lui en parler, dit Jetstorm, complètement paniqué.

\- Pff. Cette atmosphère, ce regard…On ne me trompe pas.

Puis, Airazor tourna le dos, le regard sombre. Jetstorm et Stingheart se regardèrent. Ils comprenaient ce que cela signifiait. Jetstorm s'approcha de lui.

\- Je suis désolé, Airazor.

\- Non…il faudra juste que je m'y fasse…

Il marqua une pause. Mais sa voix tremblait.

\- …C'est tout.

Stingheart gratta sur sa guitare. Jetstorm leva un sourcil dans sa direction. Son copain l'invita à s'asseoir près de lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il fabriquait ? Quel était son plan ?

\- Allez, dit-il. Laissez-moi vous chanter quelque chose. Pour vous remonter le moral.

Airazor se retourna. Bientôt, la voix de Stingheart les transporta. Une musique calme, douce…Jetstorm en resta émerveillé, subjugué. Ses chansons étaient toujours rythmées mais…celle-ci différait de toutes celles que Jetstorm avait entendu.

Il remarqua le Decepticon fermer les optiques, concentré sur les paroles. Jetstorm esquissa un sourire, posant la tête sur l'épaule de Stingheart, l'écoutant jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.

* * *

\- Voilà, fit Drift en appuyant sur le bouton. Cela devrait fonctionner.

Après quelques heures, Drift sembla avoir trouver le problème. Fracture se pencha pour vérifier ses dires. Il enclencha les commandes d'activation du vaisseau. Effectivement, il pouvait entendre le moteur s'enclencher, prêt à décoller. Il regarda le samouraï, bouche bée.

\- …Même Airazor n'a pas réussi à trouver le problème.

\- Je suis habitué à ce vaisseau, l'informa doucement le samouraï. Shadow Raker le possédait déjà quand je suis arrivé. Il arrivait qu'il tombe fréquemment en panne.

Fracture continua de vérifier le tableau de bord. En effet, tout était en règle. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un problème important. Honnêtement, c'était un défaut mineur même si Drift jugeait qu'il était bon pour la casse.

\- …Je vais te laisser décoller, lui dit Drift tandis que Fracture était toujours penché sur les commandes.

Il avait réglé le problème. Il n'aurait pas à lui prêter son vaisseau. Mais il scruta l'expression de Fracture. Elle n'avait pas changé depuis tout à l'heure.

Cela ne signifiait qu'une chose.

\- …On va faire en sorte de tous les arrêter. Shadow Raker, Lockdown…Cela sera difficile mais on y arriva.

Fracture ne répondit rien. Il lui tournait le dos. Drift poussa un soupir. Cela ne servait à rien d'insister.

\- …J'espère que le voyage ne sera pas trop tumultueux, finit-il avant de tourner les talons, se dirigeant vers la sortie.

\- …Attends.

Drift s'arrêta. Fracture lui faisait face, maintenant. Le Decepticon s'approcha de lui, prenant une longue inspiration. Il n'arrivait pas à le fixer droit dans les yeux.

Qu'est-ce qu'il…

\- En fait, déclara Fracture, je pense que ce n'est pas bon.

\- De quoi ?

\- De ne pas terminer le travail que j'ai commencé.

Drift haussa un sourcil. Fracture se frotta l'arrière du casque, manifestement gêné.

\- …après tout, je suis venu sur Terre pour une bonne raison. Peut-être que tu ne dis pas que des sottises. Si Lockdown n'est pas arrêté, personne ne sera à l'abri. Pas toi. Ni moi. Ni Airazor.

Il marqua une pause.

\- …J'avais dit qu'on était immortels ensemble.

\- On peut l'être, acquiesça Drift.

\- Oui. Sans toi, je n'y arriverai pas. Sans moi, tu n'y arriveras pas. Avec ce qu'on a traversé avec la grotte, le voyage au Mont Fuji…pourquoi ne pourrait-on pas lutter ensemble encore une fois… ?

Drift hocha la tête. C'était son idée, effectivement.

\- Je suis content…

\- De quoi ? répéta Fracture.

\- Que tu aies choisi de lutter plutôt que de fuir. Je n'attendais pas moins du chasseur de prime « le plus craint de toute la galaxie », dit-il, un ton légèrement espiègle.

Fracture esquissa un léger sourire.

\- Je ne le suis pas.

\- Tu peux le devenir.

\- Tu m'y aiderais ?

\- Cela dépend.

Le Decepticon s'approcha de lui.

\- …Dans ce cas, je pense que cette réponse me suffit, Drift, déclara-t-il, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

Drift ferma les optiques. Il avait eu raison. Il avait eu raison de le laisser prendre la bonne décision.

Soudain, non loin de la salle de contrôle, ils entendirent une explosion.


	46. Chapter 46

**CHAPITRE 46**

 **OOC : Coucou ! Merci à tous pour vos commentaires ! Je profite de ce week-end de Pâques pour poster un nouveau chapitre ! Pour Estela Prime, il suffit de te connecter sur ton compte. Tu vas sur ma page profil et tu cliques sur l'icône message privé. Comme ça, cela sera mieux de discuter par message plutôt que par commentaire. En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews ! ça fait toujours plaisir !**

« …Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » s'écria Drift.

Le vaisseau avait tremblé pendant plusieurs minutes. Les deux bots étaient tombés à la renverse suite au choc. Fracture regarda autour de lui, alarmé. Il ne comprenait pas d'où cela venait non plus. Ils se levèrent immédiatement, le Decepticon violet se ruant sur le tableau de bord. Il effectua plusieurs commandes pour faire apparaître un écran.

\- Les caméras…fit Fracture, pianotant précipitamment. Bon sang…Qu'est-ce…

Soudain, un bruit de sirène résonna dans toute la pièce. Une lueur rouge clignota autour d'eux pendant de nombreuses minutes. Drift la reconnaissait. Il se tourna vers Fracture, qui avait cessé de bouger. Ils comprenaient la source du problème.

Un intrus avait pénétré à l'intérieur du vaisseau.

\- Bon sang ! Airazor ! s'exclama Fracture, faisant apparaître sa lame sur son poignet.

Le spark de Drift manqua de s'arrêter lorsqu'il pensa à Jetstorm. Il s'arma à son tour, suivant Fracture de près. Les deux bots coururent dans les halls, à la recherche de leurs Minicons. Tandis qu'ils traversaient le vaisseau, Drift imaginait le pire.

Lockdown…Shadow Raker…

A nouveau, un nouveau bruit d'explosion. Encore une fois, le vaisseau trembla et Drift perdit l'équilibre tandis que Fracture s'appuya sur le mur pour ne pas suivre le même chemin.

\- Airazor ! appela Fracture, les jambes tremblantes, l'inquiétude évidente sur son visage.

\- Ça va aller, tenta de le rassurer Drift, on va les retrouver.

Mais Drift avait tout aussi peur que Fracture. Il ne fallait pas qu'il le montre. Il fallait qu'il reste calme…mais comment le pouvait-il ?

Soudain, alors qu'il se redressait, il aperçut une petite tâche orange au bout du couloir. Une tâche orange et noire…

\- Maître !

Jetstorm ! Jetstorm allait bien !

Le Minicon se précipita dans leur direction. Il était suivi d'Airazor et de Stingheart, tous arborant la même expression. La confusion, l'inquiétude, l'angoisse…

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? lui demanda tout de suite Drift.

\- Je ne sais pas, Maître Drift ! On se trouvait dans la salle de repos quand…

\- Peu importe ! le coupa-t-il. Il faut qu'on quitte ce vaisseau ! Tout de suite !

Peu importe de qui il s'agissait. Cet endroit n'était pas sûr ! N'importe qui pouvait utiliser le vaisseau comme une arme contre eux. C'était lâche de fuir devant un combat, mais il ne saurait revivre un nouvel affrontement avec Lockdown. En plus, ils étaient beaucoup moins nombreux que lors de leur dernière rencontre. Fracture fronça les sourcils, faisant un geste à Airazor pour que son Minicon se rattache à lui. Airazor s'exécuta, se transformant en mode torpille avant de s'attacher à l'épaule de son Maître. Drift l'imita, ordonnant la même chose à Jetstorm.

\- Mais Maître…

\- Ne discute pas.

Il jeta un œil à Stingheart, avant de s'exécuter. Il ne comprenait toujours pas ce que cet inconnu faisait encore là. En tout cas, Stingheart continua de les suivre à travers les couloirs en direction de la sortie…

\- Drift ! Baisse-toi !

Tout se passa très rapidement. Le samouraï n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Fracture s'était jeté sur lui. Drift fut propulsé sur le sol, le Decepticon sur lui. Au-dessus d'eux, Drift aperçut un missile se diriger vers l'endroit où ils se situaient avant de s'écraser contre le mur. Pendant quelques instants, un nuage de fumée et de flamme les aveugla, un nouveau tremblement les empêchant de se relever. Sa gorge brûla. Drift se mit à tousser violemment pendant de nombreuses minutes. Il rouvrit les optiques. Le nuage s'était déjà dissipé. Le front de Fracture était collé contre le sien, ses griffes plantées dans sa poitrine. Cela lui causa une légère douleur aigüe, mais Drift choisit de l'ignorer. Soudain, des grognements et des rugissements résonnèrent derrière eux. Drift le poussa légèrement pour observer la scène.

Stingheart…qui se battait à poings nus contre Foxtrot. Drift serra les poings…Même lui était après eux…Tout de suite, il se releva, ramassa son katana avant de s'élancer au combat. Foxtrot avait saisi Stingheart par le cou, les crocs en avant pour le déchiqueter quand Drift sauta pour lui trancher le bras gauche d'un seul coup de lame.

Foxtrot hurla de douleur, lâchant son canon tandis que Stingheart se dégageait. Il retira le bras toujours agrippé à son cou avec difficultés, avant de le jeter au loin. Drift se retourna vers lui. Il remarqua que son apparence avait changé. Il avait activé un mode animal… Un animal ressemblant à un loup. Pendant un instant, il crut presque voir Steeljaw en face de lui.

Mais ce n'était pas Steeljaw…Stingheart était de leur côté. Mais pour quelle raison ? Profitant d'un instant de faiblesse de la part du Ronin, Drift lui demanda.

\- Pourquoi nous aider ? Tu n'es pas impliqué dans cette bataille ! lui cria-t-il.

\- Désolé, Drift, fit Stingheart, reprenant son souffle. Mais j'y suis plus impliqué que tu ne le crois ! C'est également mon ennemi.

Pourquoi… ? Drift secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le plus important. Il jeta un œil derrière Stingheart. Le missile avait laissé un trou gigantesque. Fracture s'avança à son tour, fixant Foxtrot avec une lueur mauvaise dans ses optiques.

Foxtrot releva le regard vers eux, grimaçant de douleur. De l'energon émanait de son côté gauche.

\- …Pourquoi nous attaques-tu, Foxtrot ? lui demanda Drift.

\- …A ton avis, Deadlock…répondit-il, la voix tremblante. Tout le monde veut ta peau…

Malgré son état, Foxtrot laissa échapper un rire.

\- …Tout le monde veut te voir mort…Moi compris. Tu n'aurais…jamais dû nous trahir…Tu n'aurais jamais dû quitter les Ronin…

\- Non…ce n'est pas la véritable raison.

Drift connaissait Foxtrot. Il obéissait à ses pulsions. Il ne pouvait pas se contrôler. Il était incapable de réfléchir par lui-même, imaginer un plan pour s'en prendre à ses ennemis. C'était la raison pour laquelle Forager le guidait. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour lui donner des ordres. Sinon, c'était une machine de guerre, s'en prenant à quiconque sur son chemin.

Non. Il n'avait pas fait tout ce chemin pour trouver Drift et le tuer.

\- Ouah…Tu n'es pas si stupide que cela, Deadlock…

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi ?

La « Terreur heureuse » marqua une pause.

\- …Si cela permet de revoir ma famille…ta mort contre ma famille…Si je peux rentrer chez moi…Je te jure que je le ferai sans hésiter.

\- Va te faire foutre ! lui rétorqua Fracture. Tu te crois puissant, avec un bras en moins ?

Foxtrot esquissa un léger sourire méprisant en direction du Decepticon violet.

\- …Comment va Divebomb, Fracture ?

Cela arracha un cri de la part du chasseur de prime. Fracture s'élança à son tour sur lui, les lames en avant. Drift voulut l'arrêter mais Foxtrot fut plus rapide. Au moment où Fracture allait lui planter la lame dans le crâne, Foxtrot utilisa son bras droit pour le contrer. La lame de Fracture vola au loin tandis que Foxtrot pivota sur lui-même pour lui balancer un coup dans l'estomac, utilisant les griffes au bout de son pied. Fracture fut projeté à quelques mètres, de l'energon émanant légèrement de son ventre. Son Minicon se déploya de lui-même, se ruant à ses côtés pour inspecter les blessures.

\- Boss ! s'écria Airazor.

Foxtrot se releva. Il sembla avoir oublié sa douleur. Il ne prêtait même plus attention à l'energon qui coulait à flots sur le sol. Tout de suite, Drift et Stingheart se placèrent devant Fracture, en position de défense.

\- Rappelle-toi nos petits entraînements, Deadlock…continua Foxtrot. Tu avais beau me mettre en pièces à chaque fois…ce n'était pas suffisant pour m'arrêter.

Oui. Drift s'en souvenait. Foxtrot était un adversaire résistant…Son point faible était qu'il ne savait pas réfléchir. Il ne savait pas coordonner ses attaques. Pour autant, cela ne serait pas suffisant pour le tuer.

Il fallait l'attaquer ensemble. Drift jeta un coup d'œil à Stingheart. Ce dernier hocha la tête, d'un air entendu. Il prit une longue inspiration et déploya Jetstorm. Tout de suite après, Drift et Stingheart se jetèrent sur lui.

* * *

Autour de Fracture, tout était flou. Il jeta un œil à sa blessure. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'un simple coup de pied avait pu l'atteindre de cette façon. Manifestement, il l'avait sous-estimé. Il essaya de se redresser, mais ce seul geste lui arracha un cri de douleur. Son spark manquait de sortir de sa poitrine. Près de lui, Airazor essayait de faire un point de compression sur la blessure.

\- Maître…lui dit-il. Vous avez besoin de soins en urgence !

Sa vue devint plus nette. Devant lui, il aperçut Foxtrot balayer Jetstorm d'un revers de la main tandis que Drift essayait de le viser à la gorge avec son katana. Le problème de Foxtrot était qu'il était déterminé. Il n'abandonnerait pas aussi facilement. S'il abandonnait maintenant, il reviendrait plus tard. Ce n'était pas un bras qui allait l'arrêter. Lorsqu'il aperçut le Ronin lever la tête pour lui balancer un coup de boule, le faisant tomber lourdement sur le sol, Fracture comprit qu'il devait oublier sa douleur.

Il ne fallait pas qu'il abandonne. Il fallait qu'il continue. Il avait promis de terminer le travail…Il n'était pas venu ici pour rien.

\- Boss !

Fracture laissa échapper un sifflement. Son regard s'arrêta sur Airazor, avant de se reporter sur Foxtrot. Ce dernier était maintenu au sol par Stingheart, chacun essayant de viser l'autre à la gorge avec ses crocs, comme deux chiens ou deux loups enragés le feraient.

Il s'appuya sur ses coudes, fixant son Minicon.

\- …Tu t'en vas.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu m'as entendu ! Je t'ordonne de t'en aller ! Je t'ordonne de partir ! Je vais régler cela moi-même. Mais toi…tu pars ! Tu te caches ! Va-t-en loin.

Airazor le considéra, incrédule. Oui…Son propre Maître qui lui demandait de partir…Mais Fracture avait conscience de ce qu'il disait.

\- Je ne peux pas, Boss…

\- DEGAGE ! Je t'ai dit de dégager !

\- Je n'ai plus que vous, Maître !

Ses optiques brillaient. Non…Il n'allait pas lui faire cela. Fracture le repoussa, avant de se relever

\- Je vous avais dit que je vous protégerais…C'est ce que je devais faire depuis le début. En tant que boss. J'ai bien l'intention de le faire. Au moins une fois.

\- Boss…

\- Arrête ça ! Pars ! Je vais régler le problème !

Airazor secoua la tête. Cela énerva Fracture. Pour peu, il l'aurait giflé.

\- Tu oses contester mon autorité maintenant ?

\- …Non, Maître…

\- ALORS DEGAGE ! AIRAZOR ! DEGAGE !

Il marqua une pause.

\- …Pars. Laisse-moi.

Le Minicon sursauta. Il se mordit la lèvre, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Non. Il ne pourrait pas rester…Fracture ne l'accepterait pas…

Finalement, Airazor s'approcha de lui. Les optiques de Fracture s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il réalisa que son Minicon l'étreignait.

Il le serrait dans ses bras…lui… ?

\- …Je vous aime, Boss.

Puis, Airazor se dirigea vers la sortie, en courant aussi vite qu'il pouvait. Fracture le regarda partir jusqu'à ce que le Minicon disparaisse à l'horizon.

Il comprenait ce qu'il venait de faire. En lui criant de disparaître, en le rejetant, cela pouvait signifier rendre au Minicon sa liberté. Peut-être Airazor l'avait-il compris de cette façon…

Mais peu importait…Fracture ne le regrettait pas. Si cela pouvait lui permettre de survivre…Il avait décidé d'aider Drift. Mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'Airazor devait le suivre…

Non. Il protégerait Airazor. Tout comme il aurait dû protéger Divebomb.

Soudain, il entendit un glapissement devant lui. Fracture parvint à se remettre debout. Foxtrot avait envoyé Stingheart au loin. Leur allié avec l'apparence d'animal se tordait de douleur. Fracture aperçut quelques traces de morsures autour de son cou, sur sa poitrine…Foxtrot était sur le point de se diriger vers lui pour l'achever quand Fracture l'appela en sifflant.

\- Hé ! Foxtrot !

Le renard lui montra les dents, furieux.

\- Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas m'affronter ? Tu rêvais de me tuer, non ?

Fracture serra les poings. Sans Foxtrot, il aurait pu arrêter Lockdown. Si Foxtrot n'avait pas été sur son chemin…peut-être que Divebomb serait encore en vie…

Foxtrot marcha en cercle autour de lui. Fracture esquissa un sourire.

Il aurait le dessus.

Enfin, Foxtrot l'attaqua. Au moment où ses crocs allaient se refermer sur lui, Fracture se défendit, faisant un mouvement de rotation avec sa lame pour parer son coup, avant de lui envoyer un coup de pied droit dans le visage. Foxtrot hurla, reculant de quelques pas, prêt à perdre l'équilibre. Mais cela ne suffit pas à Fracture. Il effectua quelques pas en arrière, prenant son élan avant de courir, passant à côté de lui, le frôlant légèrement.

Manifestement, cela surprit le renard. Il se retourna vers lui, sans comprendre.

\- Hé ben alors ? Tu as perdu ton envie de combattre ?

\- …Cause toujours.

Et Fracture appuya sur le bouton situé entre le pouce et l'index. Un petit bip se fit entendre et Foxtrot fut propulsé sur le côté. L'explosion causée par la bombe qu'il avait placé sur le dos de Foxtrot laissa échapper de la fumée, le Ronin à terre.

Fracture esquissa un sourire. Oui. Jouer à la déloyale avait son avantage. Maintenant, le coup de grâce. Toutefois, son attention fut détournée par Drift. Il jeta un œil au samouraï. Ce dernier secouait Jetstorm, le Minicon inconscient.

\- Jetstorm ! Jetstorm ! cria Drift, le Minicon dans ses bras.

Fracture ouvrit la bouche. Près de lui, Stingheart s'était relevé, l'air aussi choqué que Fracture. Non…Drift avait bien senti une explosion au sein de son spark…hein ?

Non. Ce n'était pas possible…Fracture jeta un œil derrière lui, en direction de Foxtrot. Le Ronin gémissait de douleur. C'était le moment de l'achever…lui faire dire ses prières…

Mais Drift…Drift avait l'air complètement perdu.

A sa place…le ferait-il ?

Il déglutit. Drift continuait de secouer Jetstorm frénétiquement, l'appelant, le suppliant.

…Exactement comme il l'avait fait pour Divebomb. Pendant un instant, il se vit à la place du samouraï.

Non. Il n'achèverait pas Foxtrot…même s'il le méritait.

Fracture serra les poings, avant de se ruer dans sa direction, posant une main sur l'épaule de Drift pour examiner le Minicon. Il n'y avait aucune blessure apparente sur lui.

\- Jetstorm…fit Stingheart, la voix brisée.

Doucement, Fracture se tourna vers Drift. Dans un souffle, il lui demanda.

\- …As-tu senti une sensation…comme si ton spark explosait ?

Lorsque Drift secoua la tête, Fracture esquissa un léger sourire. C'était rassurant.

\- …Dans ce cas, Jetstorm devrait s'en sortir…

\- …Quoi ?

Et brusquement, Jetstorm ouvrit les optiques. Il fut pris d'une violente quinte de toux, probablement à cause de toute cette fumée. Enfin, il regarda autour de lui, avant de fixer son Maître, penché sur lui.

\- Maître… ? Tout…tout va bien ?

\- …Et tu me demandes si je vais bien ? Imbécile !

Drift l'étreignit légèrement. Près d'eux, Fracture aperçut Stingheart pousser un soupir de soulagement. Oui. Il ne s'était pas trompé. Stingheart aimait Jetstorm. C'était évident. Il ne comprenait pas que Drift soit aussi aveugle.

Bizarrement…il se surprit à ressentir du soulagement également. Pourquoi ? Il n'était même pas attaché à Jetstorm ! Il avait menacé de le faire exploser avec son propre vaisseau !

Mais bon…L'expression de Drift signifiait tout.

\- ATTENTION !

Il n'eut pas le temps de cligner des optiques. Stingheart avait attrapé Fracture pour le plaquer au sol, tandis que Drift faisait de même avec Jetstorm, utilisant son corps comme bouclier pour le protéger. Fracture en fut légèrement étourdi. Mais lorsqu'il porta son regard sur Foxtrot, il comprit.

Foxtrot esquissa un sourire cruel dans leur direction, un laser gun à la main droite.

\- Hé ! Tu n'es pas le seul à ne pas jouer à la loyale, Fracture !

Il tira à nouveau. Fracture et Stingheart se séparèrent, roulant sur le sol pour éviter un autre projectile. Mais au moment où Fracture se redressait, il fut envoyé à l'autre bout de la pièce. Une douleur lui déchira le bas-ventre. Son corps brûlait. Sa vision fut barrée par quelque chose de vert…de l'energon…

Il cracha de l'energon par la bouche. Il n'arrivait plus à bouger. C'était comme si son corps ne lui obéissait plus.

Foxtrot ne quittait pas sa vision. Il se tenait debout, en face de lui…Non.

C'était ridicule…il était dans un état pire que lui.

Fracture tremblait. Non. Il tremblait sous le coup de la douleur…pas parce qu'il avait peur…

Non.

Foxtrot pointa le gun. Fracture pouvait sentir le point rouge du laser sur son front.

\- …arrête…parvint-il à articuler.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi le suppliait-il ? Il était chasseur de prime ! Le plus craint de toute la galaxie !

Non !

\- Tu sembles bien misérable, Fracture.

Il marqua une pause.

\- Tu crois que tu es un héros ? Les ordures comme toi finissent toujours par payer.

Non ! Ce n'était pas son genre de supplier…

Fracture déglutit. Malgré tout, il ne détachait pas son regard de son ennemi.

Non. Il ne flancherait pas devant lui.

\- FRACTURE !

Au loin, il entendit un cri. C'était celui de Drift…En effet, derrière Foxtrot, il l'aperçut courir dans leur direction, l'épée levée…

Il n'y arriverait pas à temps…

Foxtrot tira.

Mais le laser ne vint jamais. Fracture ne le sentit pas percer son crâne…pourtant, il entendit Foxtrot presser sur la détente.

Non. Quelque chose lui barra la vision…quelque chose l'empêcha de voir Foxtrot.

Drift… ?

Non. Drift s'était arrêté. Il se tenait devant lui, l'air choqué par la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs optiques.

…Qui ?

\- …Boss…

Cette voix…Non.

Non, non.

Malgré la douleur qui le prenait dans tout le corps, malgré son souffle coupé, malgré l'energon qui formait une flaque autour de lui…Fracture parvint à ramper.

Non.

Je t'en supplie, pensa-t-il. Non.

Devant lui, Airazor, les bras écartés, faisant face à Foxtrot…

\- Airazor…

Il pouvait deviner le sourire sur le visage de son Minicon…Fracture sentit une boule dans la gorge.

Il ne pouvait pas…

Le Minicon s'écroula.

Non !

Fracture continua de ramper. Au loin, les bruits de lame reprirent. Le Decepticon les ignora. Il se fichait bien du combat. Il se fichait bien de la douleur physique…

Il parvint à attraper Airazor pour le retourner.

Le Minicon souriait.

\- Non ! Airazor ! Airazor ! Reste avec moi !

Il ne voyait aucune blessure…mais la vue entière de Fracture était barrée par de l'energon.

Non…il n'apercevait que le sourire d'Airazor.

\- …Airazor…

\- Boss…

La voix d'Airazor était méconnaissable. Autour d'eux, Fracture parvint à discerner quelques petites étincelles les entourant.

Sa vue s'embua.

\- …On fait peine à voir, Boss…parvint-il à dire.

\- Airazor ! Je t'en prie !

Quelqu'un s'approchait d'eux. Quelqu'un lui posa une main sur l'épaule. Il ignorait si c'était Drift, Stingheart ou quelqu'un d'autre…Il n'y avait qu'Airazor.

\- …Airazor…il n'en est pas question. Il n'est pas question que tu…

Bon sang. Il ne reconnaissait même plus sa propre voix.

\- …Pourquoi ? Je t'avais dit de partir !

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-il là ?

Il lui avait ordonné de partir !

\- …Je suis désolé, Boss. Pour une fois, ce n'était pas un ordre que je pouvais suivre.

Quelque chose tomba sur le front de son Minicon. De l'energon ou…autre chose ?

\- Je ne voulais pas…voir une autre personne mourir devant moi…Une personne qui m'est très chère.

\- Arrête !

\- …je saluerai Divebomb pour toi…

\- On va te soigner !

Fracture déglutit. Personne n'était assez idiot pour le croire…Il n'y avait pas besoin de voir une blessure pour comprendre qu'Airazor…

Mais Fracture refusait de l'admettre. C'était son Minicon.

\- On va te soigner, d'accord ?

\- …Boss…

\- Arrête de m'appeler Boss ! Appelle-moi Fracture !

Il n'arrivait plus à penser correctement.

Airazor…

\- Fracture, prononça Airazor, ne cessant jamais de sourire.

Et ses optiques s'éteignirent.

Il ne sut pas combien de temps il resta dans cette position.

Il sentait le corps d'Airazor encore chaud…

…Puis la température tomba.

Jusqu'à ce que nous devenions tous un.

Quelque chose d'humide roula sur ses joues…un cri déchirant résonna dans toute la pièce…

Puis, Fracture s'effondra.


	47. Chapter 47

**CHAPITRE 47**

 **OOC : Coucou à tous ! Merci de continuer à suivre cette histoire ! Merci à Estela Prime pour son commentaire (j'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop attristée). N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires ! Cela fait toujours plaisir.**

 _« Toi, un chasseur de prime ? »_

 _Cela fit rire Fracture. Le Decepticon violet contemplait son concurrent à ses pieds. Son adversaire clignait des optiques, revenant doucement à lui. Il était entouré des Minicons qu'il avait utilisé contre Fracture. Les deux étaient dans un état similaire, voire pire que leur Maître. Fracture avait réglé le problème en quelques minutes. Ces trois-là n'étaient pas de taille contre lui. Ils devaient s'estimer heureux qu'il ne les ait pas tués. Fracture détestait les concurrents. Il pouvait avoir un léger respect pour ce bot nommé Drift, en raison de sa ténacité à se mettre sur son chemin, mais lui ? Pff. Aucun intérêt._

 _Fracture marcha en direction de la prime. L'annonce le souhaitait vivant. Le Decepticon violet l'avait simplement assommé par-derrière. Tant mieux. Il ne risquerait pas de piailler durant le voyage. Il l'attrapa par le bras, le traînant au sol en direction de son vaisseau._

 _Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à abandonner le trio, il remarqua que le chasseur de prime s'était relevé. Les Minicons également. Mais ils ne semblaient pas faire attention à Fracture. Non. A la place, ils se disputaient._

\- _Cette prime était à moi ! cria le chasseur. A moi !_

\- _…_ _Maître…On a fait ce qu'on a pu, fit le Minicon avec les bras longs, le regard baissé._

 _Tout de suite, un bruit de gifle lui répondit. Fracture se retourna. Le Minicon se massait le visage. L'autre Minicon faisait de grands gestes pour tempérer la colère de son Maître, mais il se prit un coup de pied à la place._

\- _Vous n'êtes que des Minicons ! Vous êtes supposés être utiles ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous m'ayez fait perdre mon prix !_

\- _Cela n'arrivera plus, Maître…dit le Minicon qui avait des pattes d'araignée. La miniature tremblait de tout son corps._

\- _Bien sûr que cela n'arrivera plus ! Ma grosse erreur a été notre partenariat !_

 _Les Minicons tiquèrent. Fracture observa la scène, sans rien dire._

 _Tiens, tiens, c'était intéressant, pensa-t-il._

\- _Parfaitement ! A partir de maintenant, vous vous débrouillerez comme vous voudrez. Mais cela sera sans moi !_

\- _Mais nous ne pouvions pas prévoir que nous allions tomber sur Fracture ! lui rétorqua le Minicon aux bras longs, l'air paniqué._

\- _Je m'en fiche. Vous pouvez trouver un autre Maître ou fondre à l'acide, cela ne me concerne plus ! Dégagez, maintenant !_

 _Le chasseur de prime adressa un regard noir à Fracture. Le Decepticon violet lui offrit un sourire béat. Cela énerva son concurrent qui tourna les talons, disparaissant de sa vue d'un pas lourd._

 _Seuls les Minicons demeurèrent sur place. Fracture les fixa longuement. Ils semblaient complètement perdus. Il s'agissait de torpilles. Fracture n'avait pas une grande connaissance de ces créatures mais du peu qu'il savait, les Minicons étaient généralement plutôt loyaux à leur Maître. De plus, ces torpilles s'étaient bien battues. Leur Maître ne valait rien du tout en tant que chasseur de prime. Pourtant, ses Minicons étaient une autre histoire._

 _Honnêtement, Fracture n'avait jamais considéré l'idée de devenir Déployeur. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il aurait besoin de Minicons un jour. Il avait toujours été seul. Ses seules capacités le rendaient puissant. Mais s'il avait des missiles…il serait invincible. Surtout que Drift possédait des Minicons. Il serait utile d'avoir des partenaires qui pourraient les contrer le temps que Fracture règle ses comptes avec Drift, avant de récupérer la prime qui lui revenait._

 _Qu'à cela ne tienne. Le Decepticon violet laissa tomber lourdement le bot qu'il venait de capturer, se dirigeant vers les deux miniatures tout en gardant un œil sur le prix. Il s'arrêta devant eux. Les deux créatures sursautèrent. Araignée recula, effrayé, tandis que Longs bras grogna, prêt à se défendre._

\- _…_ _Je ne suis pas là pour vous faire du mal, leur déclara-t-il, levant les bras._

\- _A d'autres ! lui cria celui qui paraissait être le plus vicieux des deux._

\- _Ce n'est pas mon habitude de me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas. Toutefois, vous semblez être dans une situation indélicate, non ?_

 _Les deux Minicons demeurèrent silencieux._

\- _…_ _Je pourrais vous recruter. Qu'en dites-vous ?_

\- _Où est le piège ? demanda Araignée._

\- _Il n'y en a aucun. Cela sera une première pour moi. Vous semblez déjà être habitués à ce travail donc je n'aurais aucune explication à vous donner. Par contre, je peux vous montrer ce que signifie être un véritable chasseur de prime._

 _Ils semblaient hésiter._

\- _Ne me faites pas rire. Vous croyez que ce bot-là en est un ? Je pense que vous prendrez plus de plaisir à travailler pour moi que pour l'espèce d'imbécile qui vous servait de Maître. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il perd. De plus, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de sympathique mais je vous traiterais beaucoup mieux. Toute peine mérite salaire. Vous serez des employés. Pas des esclaves._

 _Ce n'est pas comme cela que l'on gardait ses Minicons. Mais au moment où il évoqua le mot « salaire », les deux créatures parurent tout de suite intéressées. Fracture esquissa un sourire. Il avait gagné. Il tendit le bras vers eux._

\- _Donc ? Voulez-vous me rejoindre ?_

* * *

Fracture se réveilla, allongé sur un lit. Il cligna des optiques, regardant autour de lui. Plusieurs autres lits étaient placés à côté du sien. Quelqu'un avait ouvert sa poitrine pour lui brancher des câbles, contenant de l'energon. Il grimaça de douleur lorsqu'il fit un mouvement. Il abaissa le regard.

Peu à peu…tout lui revint en mémoire. La blessure que lui avait infligée Foxtrot avait été traitée.

Quand il essaya de bouger pour se redresser, il réalisa qu'il ne pouvait pas baisser les bras. Des menottes lui entouraient les poignets, l'attachant à la tête de lit.

Un bruit l'interpella. Il pivota la tête sur le côté. Il y découvrit Drift, debout en face de lui, adossé au mur. Il n'affichait aucune émotion.

Il devina où il était. Au dépôt de ferraille. Drift l'avait amené aux Autobots. Ils étaient à l'infirmerie.

Un silence tomba. Pendant de longues minutes, personne ne parla. Il devinait que Drift attendait qu'il s'exprime le premier. Fracture força un sourire moqueur.

\- …Des menottes au lit, Drift ? Je ne savais pas que c'était ton genre.

Il fut surpris de sa difficulté à parler. Sa voix tremblait. Le samouraï ne répondit pas. Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Les optiques de Fracture piquaient. Ses joues étaient humides. Fracture se mordit la lèvre. Quelque chose lui pesait dans la gorge.

\- …Est-ce qu'Airazor est en vie ? parvint-il à lui demander.

Il croyait que son échange avec son Minicon n'avait été que le produit de son délire…qu'il était sur le point de s'évanouir…Qu'Airazor allait bientôt entrer dans l'infirmerie, un cube d'energon à la main, excité à l'idée de voir son boss réveillé…

Drift secoua la tête.

Et l'explosion dans son spark se produisit. Fracture inspira, expira…Il avait l'impression de manquer d'air.

Airazor…ne reviendrait pas ?

\- …Je suis vraiment désolé, Fracture.

Est-ce que Foxtrot avait souffert, au moins ? Fracture détourna le regard. Cela menaçait de déborder.

\- …Tu as buté Foxtrot ?

\- …Je regrette, Fracture. Foxtrot s'est échappé.

Quelle blague…Cela devait être une belle blague. Foxtrot n'avait plus qu'un bras. Ils étaient à cinq contre lui…et ils avaient échoué à le tuer…

\- Vous n'avez même pas été fichus de l'achever…c'est peut-être la raison pour laquelle vous avez autant besoin de moi.

Pourquoi était-il en vie, au fait ?

Pourquoi était-il en vie alors qu'Airazor, Divebomb, étaient morts ?

Oui. Pourquoi ?

\- …Et Jetstorm ?

Drift ferma les optiques.

\- Il va bien.

\- Tant mieux, alors.

\- …Fracture…

\- …Ne perds jamais tes Minicons, Drift, articula-t-il.

Il ne le souhaitait à personne. Encore moins à Drift.

\- …Quand tu deviens Déployeur, si tes Minicons meurent avant toi, tu ressens leur douleur. Tu ressens une douleur tellement inimaginable. Moi-même, je serai incapable de te la décrire.

Foxtrot était vivant…

Airazor…Divebomb…

\- …Tu sais que je finirai par m'échapper, Drift, l'avertit Fracture.

\- …Echappe-toi si tu le souhaites. Frappe-moi si tu le souhaites. Personne ne t'en voudra.

Il lui faisait confiance alors qu'il pouvait s'en prendre aux Autobots ? Après tout, s'ils avaient été présents, Foxtrot aurait été vaincu.

Non. Ce n'était pas dans l'intention de Fracture de s'en prendre à eux. Non. Il avait d'autres projets.

Drift se sentait…coupable. Pour quelle raison ? Il croyait que la mort d'Airazor était de sa faute ?

Fracture aurait souhaité lui dire qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher…mais il n'en avait pas la force.

\- …Laisse-moi, lui demanda-t-il doucement.

Drift hocha la tête avant de tourner les talons, pour quitter l'infirmerie. Mais avant qu'il ne disparaisse de sa vue, il lui déclara.

\- Fracture…Si tu as besoin de parler…

\- Oh. Quelle délicate attention !

Il ne voulait pas parler. Qu'avait-il à dire…quand il pouvait faire quelque chose pour soulager sa douleur ?

Drift baissa les yeux, avant de fermer la porte derrière lui.

Fracture inspira encore. Il expira encore.

Pourquoi était-il en vie ?

…Pourquoi cela faisait-il si mal ?

Fracture s'était enfui. Une nouvelle fois. Les menottes avaient été faciles à défaire. Il soupçonnait que Drift les ait volontairement desserrées. Complètement idiot. Mais au moins, il était dehors, dans la forêt. L'avantage était qu'il n'avait croisé personne. Tant mieux. Il avait pu éviter un nouvel affrontement.

Il jeta un œil à ses épaules. Aucun missile. Aucun Minicon. Pas d'Airazor. Pas de Divebomb.

Ils ne reviendraient pas.

Il marcha d'un pas rapide, avant de se transformer en son mode motocycle, se dirigeant vers les routes. Il n'avait pas le temps de traîner.

Pour l'heure, une seule personne était susceptible de l'aider.

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là, toi ? »

Thunderhoof apparut en son mode tracteur, avant de se transformer à son tour. Il lui jeta un regard méfiant. Fracture ne s'en démonta pas. Il vérifia autour de lui que Steeljaw, ou Underbite, ou l'autre imbécile de Clampdown ne soient présents.

Il s'en fichait. Aucun d'eux ne lui était utile actuellement. C'était la raison pour laquelle il n'avait souhaité voir que Thunderhoof. L'ancien boss de la mafia s'avança vers lui, les poings en avant.

\- Steeljaw est furieux contre toi, tu sais ?

\- …J'imagine.

Il n'y avait aucune émotion dans sa voix. Tant mieux. Les émotions étaient pour les faibles.

\- Il te croyait loyal, Fracture. Loyal à la cause. Tu étais un bon élément.

\- Ah ? Parce que tu es loyal, toi ?

\- Hé, ho ! Tu me cherches ou quoi ? Tu veux qu'on règle cela à l'ancienne ? Primus ! Je ne t'ai jamais apprécié, de toute façon !

\- …Le sentiment est réciproque.

Fracture n'appréciait pas spécialement Thunderhoof. Il admirait seulement le fait qu'il ait été un patron de la mafia sur Cybertron. Qu'il n'ait jamais été attrapé. Il était débrouillard, avait des relations et c'était ce qui intéressait Fracture.

\- Je suis avec Steeljaw parce que j'avais un objectif, lui rétorqua le Decepticon à apparence de cerf.

\- Pareil.

Thunderhoof s'arrêta.

\- …Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à tes amis ? lui demanda-t-il, en pointant ses épaules.

Fracture prit une inspiration. Son spark s'accélérait. Mais il n'eut pas besoin de répondre. Thunderhoof avait déjà compris.

\- …C'est Drift ?

\- …Non.

\- Oh.

L'agressivité de Thunderhoof sembla s'être atténuée. Il fixa Fracture. Il n'était pas désolé…mais il y avait une gêne dans son regard.

\- …Bon. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, moi.

\- Je souhaiterai me rendre sur Cybertron, lui demanda doucement Fracture.

\- Quoi ? Tu crois que j'ai un pont de l'espace sous la main ? J'ai essayé d'en créer un jusqu'à ce que ces Autobots perturbent mes plans. Et au cas où tu ne le saurais pas, je n'ai pas de vaisseau sur moi !

\- Oui. Mais tu as des relations.

\- Pff. Si je pouvais me rendre sur Cybertron, il y a longtemps que je l'aurais fait.

Fracture soupira. Très bien. C'était une idée stupide. Thunderhoof ne saurait l'aider actuellement. Le chasseur de prime s'apprêtait à partir lorsque Thunderhoof l'interpella.

\- Hé ho ! Tu ne vas pas t'énerver parce que je ne peux pas t'aider !

\- Lâche-moi. Je croyais seulement que tu aurais quelqu'un pour m'aider…de toute évidence, tu es encore plus inutile que je ne le pensais.

\- Quoi ? Inutile ! Je n'ai aucun moyen de créer un pont de l'espace ! La seule personne qui pourrait peut-être te conduire sur Cybertron est un abruti d'illuminé !

Fracture s'arrêta. Il se retourna vers lui.

\- Comment cela, un « illuminé » ?

\- Parfaitement ! A moins que tu ne souhaites retourner sur Cybertron dans une capsule de stase, la seule personne qui pourrait t'aider est un bot qui se prétend être le créateur d'une télécommande !

\- …Une télécommande ?

\- Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu crois en ces sornettes !

Le chasseur de prime haussa un sourcil. Personne ne lui avait jamais parlé d'une télécommande. Il fixa Thunderhoof, demandant davantage d'explications.

\- …Comment s'appelle ce bot ?

\- Quoi ? Je t'ai dit que c'est un illuminé ! J'ai essayé sa foutue télécommande ! Cela n'a jamais marché !

\- …Peu importe. Tout est bon à prendre. Il n'y a personne aux alentours qui pourrait m'offrir un vaisseau. Allez. Dis-moi qui c'est.

Thunderhoof leva les yeux au ciel. Pour peu, Fracture aurait sorti sa lame. Finalement, le boss de la mafia lui donna le nom du bot. Le chasseur de prime hocha la tête.

\- Très bien. Merci de ton aide, Thunderhoof.

\- Hé, ho ! C'est quoi ton plan ?

\- …Je pense que tu l'as déjà deviné.

Fracture disparut.

* * *

\- Alors, Alphaeus ? Combien est-ce que tu as eu au contrôle ?

Alphaeus soupira. Le jeune bot à l'apparence de renard n'avait pas envie d'évoquer ce sujet fâcheux. La fin des cours avait sonné depuis longtemps. Alphaeus se demandait encore ce qu'il allait dire à sa mère. Lyzack n'était pas quelqu'un de très sévère, mais elle était plutôt stricte concernant les études.

\- …Pff. En quoi un cours sur les dimensions des armes est utile ? demanda-t-il, changeant de sujet.

\- Haha bah…Si jamais tu souhaites faire l'armée. Tu n'aimerais pas t'occuper de gros méchants ? Cela pourrait te servir pour savoir quelle arme utiliser en combat rapproché.

\- Non, sans façon. Mon rêve est tout autre.

Oui. Son rêve était de parcourir les galaxies. Voyager. Explorer d'autres planètes…écrire quelque chose sur ses découvertes. La planète Terre était l'une des premières qu'il souhaitait visiter. Les archives sur la guerre de Cybertron mentionnaient beaucoup le rôle des Terriens dans le conflit opposant les Decepticons aux Autobots.

Voir ces espèces de ses propres yeux…explorer leur environnement…Alphaeus avait hâte de finir ses études et de quitter Cybertron pour accomplir son rêve.

Mais bon…ce n'était pas avec ces notes qu'il allait arriver à quoi que ce soit.

\- Alphaeus ? fit l'un de ses camarades. Il y a un bot qui te regarde étrangement depuis tout à l'heure.

Alphaeus haussa les sourcils. Il se retourna.

Et l'aperçut.

Un bot violet, plutôt grand…Il fronça les sourcils. Non. Cela ne lui disait rien. Sinon, il s'en souviendrait. Peut-être un inconnu demandant un renseignement.

\- Bon, euh…je te laisse, lui dit son camarade, avant de s'éloigner.

Le bot ne le lâchait pas du regard. Alphaeus se sentait…oppressé. Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans ses yeux…De la colère, de la tristesse…

…De la folie ?

Le bot fit quelques pas vers lui. Il lui souriait. Alphaeus recula, mais le bot continuait de le suivre. Alphaeus regarda partout autour de lui. Il n'y avait personne.

Son meilleur ami avait filé.

\- …Que voulez-vous ? parvint-il à lui demander.

Le sourire du bot ne disparaissait pas.

\- …Mon nom est Fracture.

Fracture ? Non. Cela ne lui disait rien.

\- …Et tu vas me suivre bien gentiment, Alphaeus.

Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il fut déjà immobilisé au sol. Il venait de se prendre une décharge qui l'allongea. La douleur fut si intense qu'il n'arriva pas à se relever.

Il leva le regard. Fracture tenait un Taser à la main.


	48. Chapter 48

**CHAPITRE 48**

 **OOC : Coucou ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! Merci à Estela Prime pour ses commentaires ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires ! ça fait toujours plaisir !**

« Qui êtes-vous ? Primus ! Qui êtes-vous ? »

Fracture ne répondit pas.

Thunderhoof avait traité cet individu d'illuminé…Il croyait que sa télécommande n'était qu'une sottise. Fracture lui-même avait eu du mal à y croire. Comment une télécommande dont personne n'avait jamais eu vent de son existence, pouvait téléporter des bots de la Terre directement sur Cybertron ?

En fin de compte, le Decepticon violet l'avait essayé. Il n'avait eu rien à perdre, de toute façon…

…et cela avait marché. Cela avait très bien marché. Fracture avait d'abord pensé qu'il y aurait un piège, ou un bug…genre plusieurs parties de son corps réparties entre Cybertron et la Terre…mais il était arrivé entier à Iacon.

La télécommande à la main, le professeur avait expliqué qu'il était possible de revenir sur Terre de la même façon. A l'endroit exact où se situait le laboratoire. Fracture n'avait pas eu grand intérêt à revenir sur Cybertron. Pour quoi faire ? Pour chasser des primes ? Sans vaisseau ? Lockdown à ses trousses ? Non, non. Il était venu sur Terre. Il devait finir le travail…

…Comme il l'avait promis à Drift…Même si ce n'était plus pour surpasser Lockdown en tant que chasseur de primes. Non. Cela n'avait plus d'importance maintenant. Les Autobots voudraient sûrement emprisonner Lockdown dans une capsule de stase, mais Fracture ne leur en laisserait pas l'opportunité.

\- Vous allez nous expliquer ce que vous voulez de nous, à la fin ? s'égosilla la fembot.

Non. C'était trop gentil, comme sort. Fracture avait un tout autre plan. Mais pour l'heure, ce n'était pas ce qui comptait. Debout devant la fembot et son fils, attachés solidement par des câbles, Fracture les regardait de haut, sans aucune émotion. La renarde continuait de crier, de lutter contre les câbles, le suppliant au moins de laisser son fils partir. Il l'avait d'abord neutralisée. Il devait l'admettre. Elle s'était bien battue. Mais d'après ses recherches, Lyzak était une ancienne Ronin. Pas étonnant qu'elle possède des compétences en combat rapproché. Un style similaire à celui de Drift.

Alphaeus le fils n'avait pas été difficile à attraper. Loin de là. La violence était encore de coutume sur Cybertron. Une fois qu'il l'avait mis hors d'état de se défendre, Fracture l'avait balancé sur son épaule avant de revenir à l'appartement où la mère du gosse les attendait. Puis, il avait attendu qu'il se réveille.

\- …Maman…

\- Alphaeus !

\- Maman. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Fracture sentait leur peur. Ils ne savaient pas ce qui leur arrivait. Ils avaient raison. Le Decepticon violet ne décrocha pas un mot, trop occupé avec la télécommande, se remémorant les mots du professeur.

\- On ne dira rien à personne ! cria la renarde.

\- La ferme !

Qu'est-ce qu'elle croyait ? Fracture parvint néanmoins à trouver la bonne combinaison. Il se tourna vers ses deux prisonniers. Il ne souriait plus.

\- C'est quoi ça ? lui demanda Alphaeus.

\- …Tu vas bien voir, petit.

Et Fracture appuya sur le bouton. Tous les trois disparurent du salon dans un flash de lumière, ne laissant que de la fumée derrière eux.

* * *

Il le trouva facilement. Dans une forêt lointaine, près de Crown city. Comme il s'y attendait, il le découvrit en piteux état. Affamé, il était en train de dépecer une autre de ces créatures terriennes (probablement un chien) quand Fracture apparut devant lui.

Foxtrot s'arrêta, montrant les dents face au Decepticon.

« …Encore toi… » articula-t-il, des bouts de chair entre les dents.

Fracture ne dit pas un mot. Il avait les mains sur ses hanches, le regard indescriptible. Il laissa Foxtrot se relever, jetant l'animal au loin. Fracture jeta un œil à son état. Il n'avait plus une hémorragie d'energon, mais il avait toujours un bras manquant. Avec une telle blessure, il se demandait comment pouvait-il être en vie. Comment avait-il pu s'échapper ?

…Pourquoi était-il en vie ?

\- Alors ? Tu viens pour quoi ? lui demanda Foxtrot, un ton venimeux. Tu sais…Je manque d'energon.

Fracture haussa simplement les épaules. Foxtrot se jeta sur lui, mais Fracture avait prédit cette attaque. Il le maîtrisa avec facilité, en lui bloquant le bras qui lui restait, sortant un Taser pour l'immobiliser.

Cela ne rata pas. Foxtrot reçut la décharge électrique. Il se tordit en hurlant de douleur, avant de s'écrouler au sol. Pour Fracture, il avait besoin de plus. Il avait besoin de l'entendre geindre davantage.

Peu importait. Il aurait tout le temps pour cela prochainement. C'était la partie la plus facile de son plan. Fracture l'attrapa par le cou, le traînant derrière lui.

A ses côtés, il aperçut le chat. Bounty. Ce dernier était assis sur son arrière-train, le fixant. Fracture lui montra les dents.

\- Dégage.

Le chat ne bougea pas. S'il avait eu une expression humaine, cela aurait probablement été une expression sévère…comme s'il lui reprochait ce qu'il comptait faire…

Ou peut-être était-ce Fracture qui s'imaginait des choses à force de ne plus dormir.

\- Dégage ! lui répéta-t-il. Ôte-toi de mon chemin !

Plus il le regardait, plus il revoyait Airazor s'amuser avec cette bête. Son air joyeux, comme il ne l'avait jamais été…

\- …Je ne voulais pas de toi, lui cria Fracture. Je ne veux pas de toi ! C'est Airazor qui te voulait ! Tu n'es rien pour moi !

Le chat baissa les yeux. Il se retourna pour partir.

A nouveau, la boule dans la gorge revint. Fracture le regarda s'éloigner, sans rien dire, avant de porter son regard sur Foxtrot, toujours inconscient.

Il secoua la tête avant de reprendre sa route.

* * *

Fracture ne perdit pas de temps. Dès que Foxtrot fut installé par terre, ligoté par des câbles, dans ce garage qu'il avait aménagé, le Decepticon violet le réveilla à coup de poings. Cela eut un effet instantané. Foxtrot toussa, clignant des yeux, avant de se figer lorsqu'il vit le regard froid de Fracture braqué sur lui.

\- Tu…Où est-ce que je suis ?

\- Oh ne t'inquiète pas, lui répondit doucement Fracture, un ton presqu'amical. Tu le sauras bien assez tôt.

Tout de suite, Foxtrot se débattit, laissant échapper un rugissement de colère émanant du fond de sa gorge. Fracture ne sourcilla pas, le regardant faire. D'une certaine façon, cela lui procurait un certain plaisir.

\- Peut-être aurais-tu eu plus de chance avec tes deux bras, lui fit-il remarquer.

\- La ferme ! lui cria Foxtrot. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

Il marqua une pause. Puis, Foxtrot éclata de rire. Un rire sardonique, résonnant dans toute la pièce.

\- HAHAHA ! J'ai compris ! Tu viens régler tes comptes pour la torpille que j'ai abattu, hein ?

Fracture ne répondit rien. Foxtrot continua.

\- Pff ! Tu fais tout un cirque pour un Minicon ! Un Minicon de merde, en plus ! Un outil qui devait finir à la casse un de ces jours ! Ne me dis pas que tu m'en veux pour ça !

Le Decepticon demeura toujours silencieux. Son expression ne changea pas, malgré l'envie de lui sauter à la gorge. Foxtrot continua, continuant de rire.

\- Je dois avouer. Je voulais te buter toi, mais cet imbécile s'est placé devant ! Il s'est pris la balle pour toi. Cela m'a énervé sur le coup, mais cela m'a procuré un joli spectacle ! Je crois que j'ai jamais autant ri. Le voir clamser, toi hurler à la mort…Il ne manquait plus que Drift et j'avais ma journée.

Le Decepticon violet hocha la tête. S'il souhaitait le provoquer, il n'y arriverait pas de cette façon. Pour lui, la partie était déjà gagnée.

\- En tout cas, tu dois te sentir bien seul, non ? Plus de Minicons, plus d'équipe, plus de vaisseau. Franchement, tu avais une bonne réputation en tant que chasseur de prime mais regarde-toi aujourd'hui. Tu n'as plus rien. Franchement, tu pourrais te suicider là maintenant, tout de suite. Cela ferait du bien à la galaxie.

Fracture continua de marcher en cercle autour de lui. Il gardait un air impassible. Puis, Foxtrot lui posa cette question.

\- Alors, Fracture ? Comment vont tes Minicons ?

\- …Comment va ta famille, Foxtrot ?

La surprise. Pile ce qu'il attendait. Foxtrot garda la bouche ouverte, stupéfait.

Puis, Fracture se rendit à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il marcha jusqu'à une autre porte qui était fermée jusqu'à présent. Fracture l'ouvrit d'un mouvement sec, révélant Lysak et Alphaeus de l'autre côté.

Il n'y eut plus de surprise de la part de Foxtrot.

Il n'y avait plus que de l'horreur.

C'était jouissif pour Fracture.

\- Deux vies pour deux vies, Foxtrot. Telle est la règle, lui annonça-t-il froidement.

Les deux membres de la famille se figèrent. Foxtrot sursauta.

\- De-deux vies ? Mais enfin…Je n'ai tué qu'un Minicon ! Je n'ai pas tué l'autre !

\- …Pas directement. Mais sans ton intervention, j'aurais pu sauver l'autre.

Fracture se rapprocha de lui.

\- J'ai été seul pendant la quasi-totalité de mon existence. J'étais un loup solitaire. Personne ne voulait de moi, à part les Decepticons. Tu as raison. Au début. Quand Divebomb et Airazor sont entrés dans ma vie, ils n'étaient que des outils pour moi. Telle était l'opinion des Cybertroniens sur les Minicons. Des outils. Des petits êtres insignifiants. Mais ils m'appartenaient.

Il ferma les optiques, écoutant Foxtrot lutter contre les câbles. Il essayait probablement de rejoindre sa famille.

\- Mais ils ont toujours été avec moi, continua Fracture. Toujours. Ils étaient là quand j'avais besoin d'eux. Ils étaient à mes ordres. Une fois, j'ai attrapé une fièvre de rouille. J'ai cru que j'allais y passer. J'ai cru qu'ils allaient me laisser parce que j'étais trop faible. Pas du tout. Ils sont restés à mes côtés, ils ont pris soin de moi jusqu'à ce que je guérisse.

Il marqua une pause.

\- J'avais souhaité recruter des Cyclones. Des Minicons sans aucune affiliation. Ils ne l'approuvaient pas. Je ne les écoutais pas. Mais ils ont été les premiers à essayer de les recruter à mon service, même quand cela ne leur plaisait pas. Sans eux, je serais mort des tas de fois. Peut-être qu'ils n'appréciaient pas spécialement les conditions de travail, mes accès de colère, peut-être même avaient-ils des envies de pouvoir…Mais ils sont restés à mes côtés. Jusqu'à la fin.

C'était…difficile. C'était difficile de se ressasser tous ces moments passés, alors qu'il aurait dû le faire quand ils étaient vivants. Oui. Il aurait dû se montrer plus conciliant, plus reconnaissant…Drift avait beau répéter qu'il les avait mieux traités que la plupart des Decepticons, c'était toujours une épreuve.

Foxtrot demeura sans voix. Il fixa Fracture, choqué.

\- …Je l'ignorais…

\- Je n'ai pas d'enfant, ajouta Fracture. Mais j'ai entendu dire que perdre un Minicon était comme perdre un enfant. Tu ressens tous les moments précédant sa mort.

Il jeta un œil vers Alphaeus. Tout de suite, Foxtrot se débattit davantage.

\- Non !

\- Deux vies pour deux vies, Foxtrot. Comme je te l'avais dit.

\- Dans ce cas, venge-toi sur Lockdown ! lui hurla le renard avec terreur. Venge-toi sur Shadow Raker ! Ce sont eux les responsables ! Lockdown a tué l'un…Shadow Raker…il m'a engagé pour que je bute Drift ! Sans lui, je n'aurais pas…

Ce bot le dégoûtait. Drift avait raison. Il était fou. Fracture se délecta davantage de sa souffrance. Donc, Shadow Raker était celui qui l'avait engagé ? Il fit mine de réfléchir, avant de secouer la tête. Il voulait lui donner un faux espoir.

\- Assume, lui répondit-il simplement. Je m'occuperai des deux autres plus tard. Peut-être auront-ils un sort pire que le tien.

Il se rapprocha de la fembot, sortant un laser gun. Foxtrot se mit à crier de façon stridente.

\- Tu sais, Foxtrot, lui dit Fracture, j'aurais été un Autobot, je t'aurais mis dans une capsule de stase et hop. Fin de l'histoire. C'est ce que les gentils font. Ils sont incapables de tuer. Ils détestent toute idée de vengeance.

Il marqua une pause.

\- Malheureusement pour toi, je ne suis pas l'un d'eux. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de sympa. Pas du tout. Peut-être suis-je un monstre. Je m'en moque. Tu aurais dû réfléchir avant de t'en prendre à la mauvaise personne.

\- Je vous en prie !

Maintenant, il le suppliait ?

\- Pitié ! Ils n'y sont pour rien !

\- Tu sembles bien misérable, Foxtrot.

\- ARRETE ! PITIE ! Ne t'en prends pas à eux !

\- Tu crois que tu es un héros ? Les ordures comme toi finissent toujours par payer.

Il se tourna doucement vers Alphaeus, ignorant les supplications de son père. Le jeune bot était au bord des larmes, complètement horrifié par la vue de son arme.

\- …Tu veux savoir ce qu'a fait ton père ? lui demanda Fracture, un ton doux.

Alphaeus déglutit, ne répondant pas.

\- …En tout cas, sache que ce qui arrive aujourd'hui…c'est de sa faute.

\- Non, pitié ! s'écria sa mère, près de lui.

\- Je vous en prie ! S'il vous plaît !

Fracture se mordit la lèvre.

Non. Il fallait qu'il s'en tienne à son plan initial.

Il se tourna vers Foxtrot, braquant son arme sur la tête d'Alphaeus.

\- Tu vas les regarder mourir, Foxtrot.

\- NON !

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû t'en prendre à nous.


	49. Chapter 49

**CHAPITRE 49**

 **OOC : Coucou ! Merci à tous pour vos commentaires ! Voici un nouveau chapitre. Merci à Estela Prime pour son commentaire ! Ouais effectivement, Fracture est devenu taré et c'était pile que ce que je souhaitais montrer. Mais après tout, cela reste un Decepticon. N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires ! Cela fait toujours plaisir !**

« Fracture, arrête ! »

Au début, il crut que c'était son imagination qui lui jouait des tours.

Il avait tout vérifié. Tout. Il avait aménagé ce garage, il avait capturé ses proies, il se préparait à les exécuter…Il avait vérifié que personne ne l'avait vu. Tout du long. Surtout que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il pensait à lui.

Mais lorsque Foxtrot, Lyzak et Alphaeus se retournèrent dans la même direction, vers l'entrée du garage, lorsque Fracture lui-même l'aperçut, il en demeura bouche bée.

Drift se tenait devant eux, ses armes sorties, ses Minicons à ses côtés…

Fracture fit un mouvement de recul lorsqu'il nota l'expression sévère du samouraï. La surprise, l'incompréhension puis la rage se succédèrent sur le visage du Decepticon violet. Des phares l'éblouissaient depuis l'extérieur. Il devinait que les autres Autobots étaient présents. Ils encerclaient le garage.

Cela devait arriver un jour ou l'autre…Malgré Drift, il resterait toujours un criminel.

\- Drift ! le menaça-t-il, lui montrant les dents. Ne te mêle pas de ça…

\- Non, Fracture, lui rétorqua Drift calmement.

Il avança d'un pas vers lui.

\- Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça.

\- Oh, ça va ! Ne viens pas me faire ton speech à propos de l'honneur, Drift. Je ne suis pas après vous pour une fois.

Il marqua une pause.

\- Je suis seulement venu régler mes comptes.

\- Fracture…

Comment l'avait-il retrouvé, d'ailleurs ? L'arme toujours pressée sur la tête d'Alphaeus, Fracture lui posa la question. Drift baissa les optiques, ordonnant à ses Minicons de reculer.

\- …J'ai placé un gadget sur toi.

\- Un gadget ? s'étrangla presque le Decepticon violet. Je croyais que tu détestais les gadgets !

\- …Non. Je ne les déteste pas. Parfois, ils ont leur utilité. J'ai pu tracer ta position.

Drift fit un nouveau pas. Fracture recula une nouvelle fois, s'attendant à ce que le samouraï saute sur lui pour le désarmer.

\- …C'est la raison pour laquelle je n'avais pas compris pourquoi ton signal avait disparu. Lorsque nous nous sommes rendus chez le professeur, il nous a expliqué que tu étais actuellement sur Cybertron. Je ne l'ai pas cru jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes.

\- …Et tu dis que je ne joue pas à la loyale ? Admets-le, Drift ! Tu adores faire des coups dans le dos !

Drift secoua la tête.

\- Pourquoi es-tu là ? Pourquoi avoir installé des gadgets sur moi ? lui cria Fracture.

\- …Je ne pouvais pas te laisser seul. Quelque part, j'ai eu raison de te surveiller.

\- Bon sang ! Tu es toujours sur mon chemin !

Slipstream leva son naginata, prêt à attaquer. Mais d'un signe de tête, Drift lui ordonna de ne rien faire.

\- Fracture, je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça, répéta-t-il.

\- La ferme ! Ce n'est que justice !

\- …Tu appelles cela de la justice ?

Fracture se mordit la lèvre. Drift ne pouvait pas l'en empêcher ! Il n'avait pas le droit !

\- Fracture. Il s'agit de sa femme et de son fils.

\- Je sais, merci ! fit-il, ironique. C'est la raison pour laquelle ils sont présents ici.

\- …Ils ne t'ont rien fait.

De son côté, Foxtrot essaya de se défaire de ses liens en mordant les câbles. Finalement, il se tourna vers Drift, se mettant à le supplier à son tour.

\- Pitié ! Je t'en prie, Deadlock ! Je suis désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai fait ! Je suis désolé d'avoir essayé de te tuer ! Empêche-le, je t'en supplie !

\- Je t'ai dit de la fermer ! lui ordonna Fracture, pointant le canon sur lui.

Tout de suite, Drift se plaça devant lui. Devant Foxtrot. Devant le Ronin qui les avait attaqués plusieurs fois…Devant celui qui avait tué Airazor…

Cela l'enragea. Comment pouvait-il le choisir ? Comment pouvait-il choisir Foxtrot ?

\- Drift, je t'avertis.

\- Et après, Fracture ?

Le ton de Drift monta.

\- Que feras-tu après ? Tu penses que la vengeance résoudra tous tes problèmes ?

\- Il a tué Airazor ! lui hurla Fracture. Et sans lui, Divebomb serait sûrement encore en vie ! Je veux qu'il paie pour ce qu'il a fait !

Fracture sentit sa voix trembler. Ah non. Il n'allait pas faire ça…Il déglutit, avant de continuer.

\- Vous croyez quoi ? Vous les Autobots, vous pensez que tout le monde est beau, tout le monde a le droit à la vie ! Vous croyez qu'il suffit de l'emprisonner dans une capsule de stase pour régler les problèmes !

\- Fracture…Je comprends ta souffrance. Je le jure.

Oh oui. Drift le comprenait mieux que personne. Fracture jeta un œil à ses Minicons.

\- …Tu ferais la même chose que moi ! Admets-le, Drift ! Imagine si tu perdais Jetstorm ! Ou Slipstream ! Tu n'aimerais pas traquer le responsable ? Tu n'aimerais pas le voir morfler ? Parce que c'est que je veux, actuellement !

\- Oui. Peut-être que je le ferais…

L'expression de Drift était…triste. Compatissante. Pourtant, la sévérité était encore présente dans ses optiques. Cela déstabilisa un peu le Decepticon violet.

\- Je le ferais, admit le samouraï. Mais rien, absolument rien au monde, ne t'autorise à t'en prendre à des innocents.

\- Ce sont ses proches !

\- Tu as tué des bots aussi, Fracture, lui rétorqua froidement Drift. Les bots qui avaient des primes sur leurs têtes. Eux aussi avaient des proches. Pourtant, ils ne sont jamais venus te traquer pour te tuer.

Cette fois, cela réduisit Fracture au silence. Près de lui, Alphaeus sanglotait, demandant pardon pour les actes de son père. Sa mère pleurait aussi, essayant de se rapprocher au maximum pour essayer de réconforter son fils. Même Foxtrot braillait pour qu'ils les laissent en vie.

Fracture…ne savait plus quoi dire.

\- …Foxtrot a été interné dans un asile psychiatrique pendant plusieurs milliers d'années, dit doucement Drift. Il est jugé trop instable. Sa famille ne s'approche plus de lui. Lyzak ne veut même pas qu'il voie son fils. Ne crois-tu pas que c'est suffisant, comme punition ?

Le Decepticon violet secoua la tête.

\- …Même si tu les tuais, dit Drift, cela ne ramènera pas Airazor. Cela ne ramènera pas Divebomb. En faisant cela, tu es en train de perdre tout ce qui te reste actuellement.

\- Ah bon ? Et qu'est-ce qui me reste actuellement, Drift ? Vas-y ! Dis-moi ! Que me reste-t-il ?

Cette fois, il n'y arrivait plus. Tant pis. Il n'arrivait pas à se contenir. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, tombant au sol à ses pieds.

Pourquoi…était-il en vie ?

Et qu'avait-il actuellement ? Il fixa Drift.

\- …Airazor et Divebomb voulaient que tu aies une vie, lui déclara Drift. Ils désiraient le meilleur pour toi. C'est la raison pour laquelle ils t'ont suivi. Ils t'ont toujours suivi. Si tu fais ça, tu ne les honoreras pas.

 _« Fracture est un boss fantastique »_

 _« Je ne voulais pas…voir une autre personne mourir devant moi…Une personne qui m'est très chère. »_

\- Tu ne peux pas prétendre aimer une personne…si tu ne comprends pas les sentiments des autres. Si tu ne comprends pas leurs sentiments.

Drift désigna Lyzak et Alphaeus. Fracture baissa les yeux.

\- Fracture…Réfléchis. Ne jette pas tout ça.

Oui…

Drift avait raison. Il avait tué des primes. Personne n'était venu le poursuivre pour autant…

Qu'avait-il actuellement ? …Lorsqu'il regardait le samouraï, peut-être avait-il une idée.

Foxtrot continuait de se débattre. L'envie de le tuer revint…puis les mots de Drift résonnaient dans son esprit.

Il abaissa son arme.

\- …C'est bien, Fracture. Fais-moi confiance. C'est la bonne décision.

\- …A ce point, je ne sais même plus ce qui est bon ou mauvais. Je ne l'ai jamais su de toute façon.

Pourquoi cela faisait-il toujours aussi mal ?

\- Espèce de salaud ! entendit-il Foxtrot. Sale pourriture ! Attends que je me détache ! Sale pourriture Decepticon ! Je te jure que tu vas déguster pour t'en être pris à ma famille ! Je vais te buter comme j'ai buté ta saloperie de Minicon !

Fracture tira.

\- PAPA ! hurla Alphaeus à travers les larmes. Son cri résonna dans toute la pièce.

Le Decepticon violet l'entendrait toujours…ce cri…

La fumée se dissipa.

Foxtrot le fixa, choqué. Près de lui. Juste à côté de son oreille, l'impact du laser encore fumant dans le mur.

Fracture avait visé un point, quelques millimètres sur le côté.

\- …Remercie Drift pour cela, lui dit-il seulement, à voix basse.

Mais rien ne l'excuserait.

Tout comme rien n'excuserait Fracture pour tout ce qu'il avait fait.

Quelque part…peut-être que la perte de ses Minicons était une punition. Un châtiment pour tout ce qu'il avait fait. Pour tous ses crimes…

Fracture avait toujours désiré être seul.

Maintenant, il l'était.


	50. Chapter 50

**CHAPITRE 50**

 **OOC : Coucou ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! Merci à Estela Prime pour ses commentaires ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews ! ça fait toujours plaisir !**

« Alors là, non ! » cria Sideswipe.

Réunis au milieu de la cour du dépôt, les Autobots se tenaient debout en cercle, les humains et Minicons au centre. La seule personne qui manquait à l'appel était Drift. Pourtant, même s'ils connaissaient déjà son opinion sur le sujet en cours, elle leur était toutefois indispensable. Bumblebee se tourna vers le bot rouge, l'invitant silencieusement à présenter ses arguments.

\- Il est hors de question que Fracture devienne l'un des nôtres ! C'est une idée complètement stupide ! Non mais sérieusement…Vous l'avez vu comme moi ? Il a menacé une fembot et un enfant ! Des innocents ! Il était prêt à les tuer !

\- Il n'y a aucune solution dans le Code. Mais pour ma part, je suis d'accord avec Sideswipe, acquiesça Strongarm. Il ne peut pas être un Autobot. Il n'a aucune noblesse d'âme et je crois qu'il n'y a rien à sauver dans son cas.

Bumblebee croisa les bras. Bien sûr. Il comprenait leurs réactions. Pour autant, cette discussion devait arriver tôt ou tard. Que fallait-il faire de Fracture ? Quel sort lui réserver ?

\- Je n'ai jamais dit qu'on allait l'intégrer dans notre équipe, les corrigea-t-il. Je pense pareil. Le fait qu'il devienne Autobot ne me paraît pas être une bonne idée. On ignore ce qu'il recherche précisément. Tant qu'on ne le saura pas…

\- Bon dans ce cas, dit Strongarm, la solution est toute trouvée ! On le place dans une capsule de stase et en route pour Cybertron.

Le leader Autobot secoua la tête.

\- Mais ce n'est pas aussi simple. Fracture est un criminel. C'est incontestable. Pour autant, il écoute Drift un minimum. Son idée n'est pas mauvaise. On est tous en danger. Lockdown et Shadow Raker sont des ennemis redoutables.

Il jeta un œil dans le container situé à quelques mètres du groupe. Foxtrot était à l'intérieur. Dès que Drift leur avait donné le feu vert, l'équipe Autobot avait détaché les otages. Mais tandis que Lyzak et Alphaeus étaient repartis sur Cybertron par le biais de la télécommande du professeur, Foxtrot était resté en arrière. Il avait pleuré, crié, appelé sa femme, son fils avec désespoir tandis qu'on le menottait. Pour être franc, Bumblebee avait eu un pincement au spark à cette scène. Foxtrot était un malade mental qui ne pouvait pas calmer ses pulsions. Il s'était allié avec les Ronins parce que c'était la meilleure façon de les assouvir. Il était difficile de le blâmer complètement pour ses actes.

Pour autant, il ne pouvait pas être non plus aussi sévère vis-à-vis de Fracture. D'accord, il avait menacé cette fembot et cet enfant. C'était impardonnable. D'où sa réticence à l'intégrer chez les Autobots. Néanmoins, Drift avait réussi à le convaincre. Et vu l'expression de Fracture, Bumblebee était certain que le Decepticon violet avait réalisé qu'il était allé trop loin. Même pour une vengeance.

Quand on perd ses proches, on peut vite sombrer, pensa Bumblebee.

D'où la raison pour laquelle Drift était resté avec lui. D'où la raison pour laquelle ils étaient réunis ici.

\- Et alors ? Sous prétexte que Lockdown et Shadow Raker seraient pires que Fracture, on doit l'absoudre ? demanda Denny, partageant l'avis de Strongarm et Sideswipe. La peine de mort ! C'est tout ce qu'il mérite !

Il n'avait pas digéré le fait que Fracture ait menacé son fils plusieurs fois au dépôt de ferraille. C'était une réaction compréhensible. N'importe quel parent désapprouverait un danger rôdant autour de son enfant.

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça. Fracture n'est pas une bonne personne. Mais Drift a raison. Si jamais Fracture se rallie à eux, cela risque d'être encore plus compliqué. On a besoin de toute l'aide disponible, même celle des Decepticons.

Sideswipe secoua la tête.

\- Et une fois qu'on se sera occupés de Lockdown et Shadow Raker ? On se prend un verre et on arrête Fracture juste après ?

\- A mon avis, intervint doucement Windblade, je pense comme Drift. Ne vous méprenez pas. Je suis contre son intégration dans l'équipe. Mais je pense que la perte de ses Minicons est déjà une punition pour lui. Au bout du compte, il semblait réellement tenir à eux.

\- Et puis, ajouta Bumblebee, j'ignore pourquoi mais il est prêt à écouter Drift. Sans compter qu'il possède des gadgets qui pourraient nous être utiles. Ce n'est pas parce que je l'apprécie. C'est juste une solution temporaire. Je suis seulement pragmatique.

Les autres ne changèrent pas d'expression, même si Bumblebee devinait qu'ils prenaient ses mots en considération. Le groupe était très divisé. Pour l'heure, Sideswipe, Strongarm, Denny et Fixit étaient contre l'idée. Grimlock, Russell et Windblade étaient mitigés, tandis que Bumblebee, Jetstorm, Slipstream et Drift étaient prêts à tenter le tout pour le tout.

\- Il faut faire vite, décréta Bumblebee. Je comprends votre point de vue. Ce n'est pas une décision facile à prendre. Mais sachez que même si on choisit de travailler avec Fracture, il ne deviendra jamais l'un des nôtres. Dès que les objectifs de notre alliance seront accomplis, Fracture redeviendra un criminel.

\- Moi, j'estime que quelqu'un qui est capable au point de tuer des enfants a un problème, renchérit Denny. Il ne s'approchera pas de Russell.

\- Il ne l'a pas fait, Denny, répondit Slipstream. Il a changé d'avis. Ça prouve qu'on peut encore le raisonner. Du moins, Maître Drift est capable de le raisonner.

Bumblebee acquiesça du chef. Jetstorm demeurait silencieux. Il semblait pensif. Le leader Autobot décida de lever la réunion. Il n'avait pas encore pris de décision, mais la nuit portait conseil. Peut-être qu'il trouverait la solution le lendemain. Tandis que les Autobots s'éloignaient, seul Denny demeura aux pieds de Bumblebee. Il le toisa, l'air sévère.

\- Je reste convaincu que ce n'est pas une bonne idée, Bumblebee.

\- Je comprends, Denny. Mais comme je te l'ai dit, c'est très compliqué.

Optimus s'était allié avec Megatron pour contrer Unicron…Qu'en penserait-il ? Est-ce qu'il lui dirait que c'est une mauvaise idée…ou au contraire, l'encouragerait-il ?

Comment pouvait-il le savoir ?

* * *

« …ça va, Jetstorm ? »

Jetstorm hocha doucement la tête. Avec Slipstream, ils regagnaient leur emplacement. Autour d'eux, ils ne pouvaient entendre que le bruit de grillons. C'était inquiétant et le fait que Drift ne soit pas présent au dépôt de ferraille ne le rassurait pas, même si les autres membres Autobot n'étaient pas loin.

Il poussa un long soupir. Oui. Depuis ce qui était passé dans ce garage, Jetstorm avait beaucoup réfléchi. Les mots de Drift résonnaient encore dans son esprit.

Quelque part, il ne s'adressait pas seulement à Fracture…Ces mots lui étaient aussi destinés.

\- …J'avais envie de me venger de Shadow Raker, dit Jetstorm, traînant les pieds. Je voulais lui faire payer. Mais quand j'ai vu ce que Fracture s'apprêtait à faire…Je n'arrête pas de me dire que…j'aurais pu être à sa place.

\- Jetstorm, ce n'est pas vrai ! s'offusqua Slipstream. Tu n'es pas un meurtrier.

Non. Pour Jetstorm, il ne s'agissait que de mots.

\- Si. Je pense que j'aurais pu le faire…J'étais tellement en colère…si Shadow Raker avait eu des proches…si cela avait été la seule façon de m'en prendre à lui…Peut-être aurais-je agi comme Fracture.

Slipstream poussa un soupir.

\- Nous ne sommes pas des super-héros, Jetstorm. C'est difficile de pardonner à quelqu'un qui nous a fait autant souffrir. Qui nous a privé de choses qu'on aurait pu avoir. Une éducation, de l'affection…Avec Shadow Raker, on était des objets qui n'avaient aucune émotion. Des objets qui lui appartenaient certes, mais des objets. Mais je te jure. Même si tu en veux à mort à Shadow Raker, tout comme moi, jamais tu ne serais capable de lui ôter la vie. Quand bien même il le mérite.

\- …Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire cela ?

\- Parce que, rétorqua Slipstream, je te connais. Je te connais depuis toujours. Tu as toujours suivi les enseignements de Maître Drift. Tu as toujours cru être une déception pour lui. Maître Drift refuse toute idée de vengeance. Tu n'es pas un meurtrier et tu n'as aucune envie de le décevoir, n'est-ce pas ?

Jetstorm hocha la tête. Il avait marqué un point. Il sentit la main de Slipstream sur son épaule.

\- Jetstorm. Fais-moi confiance. Shadow Raker paiera pour ses actes. Tout comme Fracture.

\- …Tu penses vraiment que c'est une bonne idée, de s'allier à lui ? lui demanda Jetstorm.

Il était là quand ils avaient affronté Lockdown et Foxtrot. Fracture a des grandes compétences au combat. Son aide leur serait utile. Mais comment travailler avec lui s'ils ne pouvaient pas lui faire confiance ?

Slipstream ferma les optiques, pensif.

\- Maître Drift semble le croire, en tout cas.

\- …Je n'ai jamais compris leur relation, soupira Jetstorm. Cela avait l'air si simple avant…maintenant, tout est devenu si compliqué.

Il repensa aux mots de Stingheart. Selon lui, il y avait quelque chose entre eux…Mais Jetstorm refusait d'y croire. Cela paraissait tellement…surréaliste. Comment cela pouvait-il être vrai ?

Soudain, ils furent interrompus par la vision de quelque chose se tenant à leur emplacement. Quelque chose de rose. Ou plutôt…Quelqu'un. Jetstorm plissa les optiques. Qu'est-ce que… ?

Slipstream garda la bouche ouverte lorsqu'il l'aperçut. Mais il fut plus rapide à réagir.

\- …Berry ?

Jetstorm percuta. Berry. La copine de Slipstream. Celle qu'ils avaient rencontré au bar…celle avec qui Slipstream avait dansé…Lorsqu'elle aperçut Slipstream, Berry s'approcha d'eux, un sourire ravi apparent sur le visage.

\- Hello, toi ! Tu m'as manqué ! lui cria-t-elle, avant de l'enlacer.

Slipstream pouffa avant de lui rendre son étreinte, les deux s'embrassant passionnément. Jetstorm se sentit un peu gêné et détourna le regard. Bien sûr, il était content pour eux mais tout de même…c'était embarrassant.

Berry se détacha de Slipstream, saluant Jetstorm d'une étreinte rapide avant de se reconcentrer sur lui. Le sourire de la Minicon disparut.

\- Tout va bien ? …Je suis un peu venue à l'improviste. Quand tu m'as dit que tu avais des problèmes, je…Je voulais voir ce qu'il en était. Je suis désolée si je dérange.

\- Non, non, fit Slipstream avant de l'embrasser sur la joue. C'est juste que…je ne m'attendais pas à te voir là. Surtout avec toutes ces caméras.

Berry haussa les épaules, avant de pouffer.

\- Eh bien. J'ai touché un mot à Fixit. Il a cru que j'étais la copine de Jetstorm qu'il devait voir en cachette mais quand je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas le cas, il a soupiré et m'a donné le feu vert.

\- C'est quoi cette histoire ? s'adressa Slipstream à son partenaire.

\- Eh bien, Stingheart s'est introduit au dépôt de ferraille en cachette…j'avais averti Fixit. Il a dû y avoir un quiproquo.

Il fixa Slipstream et Berry. Soudain, il réalisa que peut-être, il dérangeait. Peut-être avaient-ils besoin de se retrouver seuls. Il s'inclina de façon un peu maladroite.

\- Je vais vous laisser. Bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit, Jetstorm, fit Slipstream.

\- Bonne nuit, Jetstorm, fit Berry.

Jetstorm s'éloigna. Néanmoins, il pouvait encore entendre des bribes de conversation derrière lui.

\- …Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, lui déclara Berry.

\- Oui je sais, mais…c'est compliqué. Pas maintenant.

Jetstorm soupira. Slipstream ne souhaitait pas la mettre en danger. Tout comme Jetstorm avait essayé d'épargner Stingheart de tout cela. Mais est-ce que lui cacher la vérité était la meilleure solution ?

Il jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule. Slipstream et Berry étaient en train de s'embrasser. Intérieurement, Jetstorm espérait que personne, qu'il s'agisse de Lockdown, de Shadow Raker ou de quelqu'un d'autre, ne vienne les séparer.

Slipstream, Maître Drift, Berry, Stingheart, l'équipe Autobot…

…C'était son univers. Personne n'avait le droit d'y toucher. Personne n'avait le droit de les lui retirer.

* * *

Et un nouveau vaisseau explosé.

Fracture observait la scène de loin, sur son propre navire. Il pouvait voir les débris de l'ennemi se disperser aux quatre coins de l'espace, dans un nuage de feu et de fumée. La prime lui appartenait.

Ou plutôt, leur appartenait.

\- Bravo, boss ! s'écria Divebomb.

Lui et Airazor se frappèrent dans les mains.

\- Héhé ! Celui-là, il ne l'a vraiment pas vu venir ! fit l'autre Minicon.

Fracture hocha doucement la tête. Oui…c'était une belle victoire, même s'ils l'avaient attaqué par surprise. Près de lui, les Minicons continuaient de pousser des hurlements de joie.

\- On va devenir riches, boss !

\- Hé, boss ! Vous vous rappelez de l'appartement minable qu'on avait à Kaon ? On va pouvoir le rénover !

\- Et effectuer de nouvelles mises à niveau ! Pour nous trois !

\- Se rendre dans des bars !

\- Ou les vacances sur la mer de Rouille ? Depuis le temps que j'y rêve d'y aller !

Oui.

Ils feraient tout cela.

Prendre des vacances…faire des mises à jour…oui. Ce serait le scénario idéal.

Quelque chose qu'ils auraient dû faire plus tôt ensemble.

\- On pourra faire tout ça, dit Fracture du bout des lèvres.

\- Yeah !

Ils avaient l'air si heureux. Si fiers.

Mais Fracture ne partageait pas leur enthousiasme. Ils étaient présents à ses côtés, mais cela ne comblait pas le vide qu'il ressentait.

Après tout, ils n'étaient faits que de pixels.

Mais la réalité était pire. Au moins ici, il pouvait les voir. Il pouvait les entendre. Il pouvait les toucher.

\- …Passons au vaisseau suivant, déclara-t-il. Ensuite, nous nous rendrons à la Mer Rouille.

\- Cool !

Fracture activa le pilote automatique pour s'éloigner du champ de bataille. Le nouveau vaisseau apparaîtrait bientôt. Ils devaient se tenir prêts.

C'était le vingtième qu'il dégommait.

D'une certaine façon, cela le défoulait. Attaquer, récupérer des primes…Mais il ne ressentait plus l'excitation d'autrefois.

Il n'y avait plus rien. Tout simplement.

« _Fracture ? »_

Puis, il entendit cette voix résonner autour du vaisseau. Il fut le seul à réagir. Divebomb et Airazor sautaient partout, toujours aussi excités.

Normal. Il était le seul à l'entendre.

Une voix familière.

« _Je sais que tu peux m'entendre. »_

Sa voix.

\- Laisse-moi tranquille, lui répondit-il.

\- _Combien de temps, Fracture ? Depuis combien de temps es-tu là ?_

\- Cela ne concerne que moi.

Il fallait qu'il se prépare. Le vaisseau allait débarquer d'une seconde à l'autre.

\- _Tu es celui qui me disait qu'il était si facile de se perdre dans cette fausse réalité. Parce qu'on s'y sentait si bien. Je vois tout ce qui se passe sur l'écran. Tu es en train d'oublier tes propres conseils._

\- Comme tu l'as dit, je me sens bien ici ! De toute façon, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

\- _Fracture…depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas pris d'energon ?_

Il ne répondit pas. Probablement parce qu'il ne le savait pas lui-même. Il entendit son soupir.

\- _Fuir la réalité n'arrangera pas les choses._

\- C'est moi qui décide de ma vie, tu m'entends ? Si j'ai envie de rester dans cette foutue simulation, c'est mon problème !

\- _J'essaie seulement de t'aider, Fracture._

Il marqua une pause.

\- _Ecoute. Eteins-moi ton jeu. Accorde-moi quelques instants. Ensuite, ce sera à toi de décider._

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi te parler arrangera les choses.

\- _Ecoute juste ce que j'ai à te dire, Fracture. Si après cela, tu es toujours décidé, je te laisserai tranquille._

Fracture ne répondit pas.

Il fixa ses Minicons. Devant lui, le vaisseau ennemi leur faisait face.

\- Boss ! Il faut attaquer, maintenant !

\- Vous allez le démonter comme les autres !

\- Après tout, vous êtes fantastique !

\- Vous êtes un boss fantastique !

Non…Ce n'était pas vrai.

Ce n'était que des programmes, pour les besoins de la simulation…

Cela ne serait jamais Divebomb ou Airazor.

Il n'était pas fantastique. Loin de là.

Tout s'éteignit autour de lui. Il enleva le masque pour le poser à côté de lui. Il cligna des yeux, observant les alentours.

Où était-il ?

L'endroit lui était familier. Il était allongé sur un lit, dans un espace clos. Peu à peu, il reprit conscience de son environnement. Le garage qu'il s'était aménagé. Celui qu'il avait utilisé pour capturer Foxtrot et sa famille…

Probablement la chose la plus proche qu'il avait d'une maison, puisqu'il n'avait plus de vaisseau.

Devant lui, Drift se tenait debout, un cube d'energon à la main. Il le toisa d'un air sévère. Fracture eut envie de rebrancher la simulation mais sa présence piqua sa curiosité. Le Decepticon violet se redressa.

\- …Tu réalises ce que tu as fait, Fracture ? demanda le samouraï froidement.

\- Tu n'as pas des Minicons à t'occuper ? lui rétorqua Fracture, d'un ton acide.

Drift l'ignora. Il posa le cube sur la table de nuit.

\- Heureusement que tu t'es repris à temps, Fracture.

\- Je me suis repris parce que tu m'as empêché de le faire ! lui hurla le Decepticon violet, rapidement prêt à exploser de colère.

\- Non. C'est toi-même qui l'a décidé.

Le samouraï s'assit doucement, au bord de son lit. Fracture ne sourcilla pas. Il demeura immobile.

\- …Qu'est-ce que tu as à me dire ? Qu'on en finisse.

Drift prit une inspiration.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu vives dans une illusion.

\- Pour l'heure, l'illusion me fait me sentir bien.

\- Pour l'instant. Mais je te connais, Fracture. Au bout d'un moment, tu te lasseras. Tu confondras l'illusion virtuelle et la réalité. Et lorsque tu te rendras compte qu'il n'y a jamais eu personne, tu t'effondreras.

Fracture lui tourna le dos, faisant face au mur.

\- …Et tu veux que je fasse quoi ? lui demanda-t-il doucement, le ton bas.

\- Cela sera dur, dit Drift. Cela sera très éprouvant. Mais il faudra te reprendre en main.

\- Je n'en ai aucune envie.

Il marqua une pause.

\- Je n'ai rien qui me donne envie d'avancer là.

\- Alors pourquoi les avoir épargnés ? le questionna doucement Drift.

Il sentit ses poings se serrer.

\- C'est évident, non ? Tu m'aurais attaqué pour me mettre hors d'état de nuire.

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit la bonne raison, Fracture. Je l'ai vu dans ton regard.

Il y eut un silence. Fracture ne bougea pas.

\- Tu as pris en considération ce que je t'ai dit. Cela t'a touché.

\- La ferme. Je n'avais juste pas envie de perdre ce qui me restait.

Il pouvait deviner un léger sourire sur le visage de Drift.

\- Donc, il y a encore quelque chose qui te donne envie d'avancer. De continuer.

\- Ce n'est pas réciproque, lui répliqua le Decepticon violet.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

Fracture s'enfouit le visage dans le dur oreiller. Il n'avait aucune envie qu'il devine son expression.

\- …J'espère que cette chose le vaut, dit Drift.

\- Bon sang. Tu es encore plus aveugle que je ne le pensais. Tu ne vois même pas quand tes Minicons sont en couple…et tu ne vois même pas…

\- Je le vois, Fracture.

Pourquoi restait-il là ? Il devrait l'envoyer paître. Il était sur son territoire ! Il ne demandait rien à personne…S'il voulait l'arrêter…S'il voulait l'acheter…Brusquement, Fracture se retourna vers lui, le fusillant du regard.

\- Si c'est encore une technique pour m'apprivoiser…je t'ai déjà dit que je m'occuperai de Lockdown ! Vous les Autobots, n'avaient aucun souci à vous faire ! J'ai juste besoin de…

Il reprit son souffle.

\- …Peu importe. Il n'est pas utile que tu sois là pour me convaincre de vous aider.

\- Je ne suis pas là pour te convaincre, Fracture. Mais pour te remettre sur pieds.

Pourquoi s'en souciait-il ? Drift se rapprocha un peu de lui.

\- …Tout comme le Cercle de la Lumière l'a fait pour moi. Tu as besoin de quelqu'un qui soit présent. Tu ne peux pas rester seul. Ce n'est pas bon.

Fracture ne répondit pas.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si on était proches. Je t'ai déjà tout dit sur mes sentiments. Je pense qu'ils sont suffisamment clairs. Et ce n'est pas comme si—

\- Je tiens à toi, Fracture.

Cela…ne lui fit pas grand-chose. Normalement, il aurait dû sourire, ressentir de la chaleur au sein de son spark…Mais rien de tout cela ne se produisit.

Drift continua.

\- C'est la raison de ma présence. Et ce n'est pas seulement l'honneur qui me le dicte. Ce n'est pas seulement parce que je suis un Autobot et que leurs valeurs m'ordonnent d'aider mon prochain. Non. Je le fais pour une raison plus personnelle. Peut-être plus égoïste. Mais voilà. Je tiens à toi, Fracture. Et te voir souffrir comme ça me rend malade.

\- …J'ai failli tuer une fembot et un enfant.

\- Tu ne l'as pas fait. Parce que tu m'as écouté. Parce que tu as compris ce que tu as fait. Si tu étais un monstre, tu m'aurais abattu avec Foxtrot, sa famille et les autres Autobots.

Drift était tellement naïf.

Le samouraï se redressa.

\- Tu peux faire amende honorable, Fracture. Tu as juste besoin de motivation.

Comme cet imbécile le disait. Comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Père John ? Père Jim ?

…Père Jean.

\- …Allez, viens. Bois ton energon et suis-moi.

\- Pour aller où ? lui demanda Fracture, méfiant.

\- Tu as besoin de te défouler. Et ce n'est pas une simulation qui t'aidera. Je vais te montrer…une autre forme de défoulement. Ce que j'ai appris au Cercle de la Lumière.


	51. Chapter 51

**CHAPITRE 51**

 **OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Estela Prime pour son commentaire ! Haha oui…Attends de voir la fin du chapitre. Je pense que tu souhaiteras encore plus voir la réaction des autres ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire ! ça fait toujours plaisir !**

« C'est tout ce que tu es capable de faire, Drift ? »

Fracture commençait à fatiguer mais il était hors de question que Drift ne lui arrache la victoire. L'un après l'autre, il enchaîna les coups de pieds, les coups de poings, leurs lames s'entrechoquant…Au beau milieu de la forêt, les deux bots ne s'accordaient aucun répit.

Il devait l'admettre…cela faisait longtemps que les deux ne s'étaient pas battus l'un contre l'autre. Depuis peu, ils combattaient ensemble. De façon temporaire…ou définitive. Tout dépendait de ce qu'il adviendrait après. Néanmoins, Fracture devait l'admettre. Cette sensation lui avait manqué. Auparavant, il considérait ses confrontations avec Drift comme barbantes quoique nécessaires pour obtenir la prime. Ils étaient rivaux, après tout. Mais d'une certaine façon, il lui offrait un défi à relever.

A présent, Fracture réalisait combien un match contre le samouraï était excitant. C'était cette excitation qu'il avait tant recherchée, durant ses chasses. Et lorsque Drift lui avait proposé de se défouler d'une façon autre que celle consistant à dégommer des vaisseaux dans une simulation, il n'aurait jamais envisagé la possibilité que Drift le laisse recourir à la bonne vieille méthode.

A savoir…ne pas jouer à la loyale.

En tout cas, tous les coups étaient permis dans ce match. Même les plus sournois. Et Fracture profitait bien de cette règle. Il put constater que Drift reculait et avait beaucoup plus de mal à parer ses attaques. Fracture esquissa un léger sourire. Toujours l'honneur avant tout.

Il continua. Il se ficha bien d'utiliser deux lames contre Drift, qui n'en utilisait qu'une seule. Après tout, l'Autobot refusait de sortir son katana. Pourquoi ? Pour lui servir un avantage sur un plateau d'argent ? C'était clairement un handicap !

A chaque coup qu'il infligeait à son adversaire, Fracture laissait échapper un cri de rage. A chaque coup que le Decepticon portait, l'envie de meurtre lui reprenait. Mais ce n'était pas contre Drift. Loin de là.

Ce n'était pas Drift qu'il voyait, en réalité. C'était Lockdown, son adversaire. C'était Foxtrot, son ennemi. C'était Shadow Raker qui apparaissait devant lui.

Fracture frappa et frappa encore, se moquant bien de varier les attaques. Il ne pensait qu'à une chose : le mettre à terre.

Au final, Drift parvint à trancher l'une de ses lames d'un seul revers d'épée. Fracture fit en saut en arrière, fusillant le samouraï du regard. Assez d'escrime ! Il allait le mettre à terre…

Il devait le mettre à terre.

Et au moment où Drift chargeait, Fracture leva la tête et lui envoya un coup de boule bien placé en plein milieu du visage. Drift gémit de douleur, légèrement étourdi. Fracture s'arrêta. Cette technique serait toujours son pire ennemi. Pourtant, depuis le temps, Drift devait l'anticiper, non ? En tout cas, le samouraï lâcha son épée et s'effondra sur le sol.

Doucement, Fracture s'approcha de lui et plaqua une main sur sa poitrine, plongeant son regard dans celui de Drift.

\- Vraiment, Drift ? Ou alors, me laisserais-tu gagner ?

Le samouraï ne répondit pas. Fracture soupira avant de s'écarter. Il s'assit sur le sol, juste en face de l'Autobot. Il avait besoin de reprendre son souffle. Manifestement, à entendre les sons qui émanaient du samouraï, il n'était pas le seul.

* * *

Oui. Le combat avait été entraînant et Drift avait même eu droit à quelques surprises de la part du Decepticon violet. Pour autant, même si Drift avait résisté, au point de casser la lame de son adversaire, Fracture avait eu le dessus. Forcément, avec tous ces coups en douce…Fracture ne s'était pas gêné.

Et le fait qu'il était au bord de l'implosion n'avait pas arrangé les choses. Mais Drift estimait que cela avait été la meilleure chose à faire. Le Decepticon ne pouvait pas garder toutes ces émotions à l'intérieur de lui. Il avait besoin de les évacuer. Le samouraï se redressa, se plaçant en position de seiza.

\- …Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Toujours pareil, fit Fracture entre deux souffles.

\- Non…ne dis pas ça. Cela ne t'a pas défoulé ?

\- Oh que oui ! Tu m'as tué !

\- C'était le but.

Finalement, le Decepticon s'allongea dans l'herbe, les optiques closes. Il semblait vraiment exténué. Drift se rapprocha, son ton plus doux.

\- Wing me disait que c'était la chose à faire. Durant une épreuve, quand tu es au plus mal…ne reste pas seul enfermé dans ta chambre. Sors. Entraîne-toi.

\- Je ne m'entraîne pas, Drift. Jamais, fit Fracture, toussotant.

\- Mais dans ce cas, toutes ces compétences…d'où viennent-elles ? lui demanda le samouraï avec curiosité. Cela ne s'apprend pas tout seul.

Fracture haussa les épaules.

\- Oh tu sais. Toi qui as vécu dans la rue, tu as sûrement dû trainer dans ces clubs clandestins de free fight. Ceux sur Cybertron. Tous les Decepticons pouvaient s'y rendre. J'avais besoin de manger. Donc, je m'y rendais tous les soirs pour tenter de toucher le pactole. Au début, c'est sûr, je perdais tout le temps. Je rentrais avec plusieurs dents en moins, recouvert d'égratignures et les deux optiques au beurre noir.

Il marqua une pause, pouffant.

\- Un jour, je me suis énervé et j'ai réussi à en battre un. Mon premier. C'est de là que tout a commencé. Plus mon adversaire était fort, plus le prix était important. Ça m'a motivé.

\- Comme je te l'ai dit, tu as besoin de motivation, approuva Drift. Mais si jamais tu te sens encore mal, et c'est ce qui risque d'arriver pendant un certain temps, appelle-moi. Un match comme celui qu'on vient juste de faire à l'instant.

\- Tu vas ta revanche, fit Fracture, légèrement amusé. …Moi qui croyais que c'était un rendez-vous, je suis déçu.

Il n'ajouta rien. Le silence tomba. Aucun des deux ne parla. Pendant un instant, Fracture se demanda si Drift méditait. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Relevant la tête, il lui demanda.

\- …Pourquoi te soucies-tu autant de moi ? Je t'ai dit que je t'aiderais par rapport à Lockdown.

Drift soupira.

\- Personne ne peut rester seul. Surtout pas après ce qui vient de t'arriver. Quand Axe est mort, même si je détestais cela, je trouvais que ta présence rendait les choses plus faciles. Cela atténuait un peu ma souffrance.

Le Decepticon ne répondit pas.

\- …Je voulais seulement que tu comprennes, Fracture. Malheureusement, toute ta vie, tu subiras d'autres pertes comme celles-ci. Toute ta vie, les gens viendront et partiront. C'est comme ça. Parfois, cela nous tombe dessus sans prévenir. Malheureusement, on ne peut rien y faire…si ce n'est profiter de chaque instant.

\- Oui, c'est ça. A quoi bon créer des liens si je vais les perdre, de toute façon ?

Le samouraï se pencha vers lui.

\- Tu ne souhaites pas rester seul. Je t'ai bien observé. Tu fuis la réalité au lieu de l'affronter. Et ce n'est pas ce que je souhaite. D'où mon aide.

\- …Pff. Tu as toujours été trop gentil, Drift. Même en tant que Decepticon.

Fracture se redressa. Il fit face à Drift, gardant toujours la même position. L'Autobot pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- Peut-être souhaites-tu que je te montre la méditation ? Cela calme l'esprit, tu sais.

\- …Non.

Son expression était indescriptible. Le Decepticon se rapprocha doucement de lui, presqu'en rampant. Drift était sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche quand deux bras lui entourèrent les épaules dans une étreinte chaude.

\- …Si tu veux, déclara l'Autobot, je peux t'emmener au dépôt de ferraille. Maintenant. Les autres ne sont pas d'accord. Mais Bumblebee suit mon idée. Et puis…tu seras en sécurité.

\- De leur point de vue, c'est encore moi, la menace. Non pas que je leur en veuille…c'est compréhensible.

Fracture enfouit le visage dans sa poitrine. Drift n'arrivait pas à discerner son expression. Probablement était-ce le but.

\- …Je suis désolé, Fracture.

Le corps du Decepticon tremblait. Ses mains demeuraient toujours autour de lui. Drift lui rendit l'étreinte…c'était presque naturel pour lui.

\- …Débarrasse-toi de ce poids. Sors tout ça.

Le samouraï y devina un hochement de tête.

Drift lui caressa doucement le dos. Quelques secondes après, il y entendit des cris étouffés.

* * *

« Russell ? C'est quoi, ce chat ? »

Denny posa ses mains sur les hanches lorsqu'il dénicha un gros chat noir et blanc, en train de jouer avec une vieille chaussette qui traînait. Le chat émit un faible miaulement, tandis que Russell haussa les épaules.

\- C'est bon. Il traînait dans les parages.

\- Il doit probablement appartenir à quelqu'un.

Denny se pencha pour le caresser quand le chat lui mordit le pouce plutôt fortement. Le père sursauta, retirant sa main en glapissant de douleur.

\- Non mais, c'est quoi ça ? HE ! CHAT DU DIABLE ! ET CECI EST MA CHAUSSETTE !

\- Tu n'as qu'à pas laisser traîner tes affaires, papa.

Le chat ne réagit pas. A présent, il la mâchouillait. Russell jeta un œil en direction des autres membres du groupe.

La copine de Slipstream était plutôt sympa. Elle était même assez mignonne. Berry aidait Windblade à déplacer certaines capsules de stase en les roulant sans difficulté.

\- Rappelle-moi d'où tu viens, Berry ? l'interrogea Windblade, l'air de rien.

\- De Griffin Rock, dit la Minicon. Ma Maîtresse a des amis là-bas.

\- Hm. Griffin Rock ? Ce n'est pas la porte à côté, remarqua Russell.

Berry sourit à l'Autobot volante. A croire qu'elle était totalement tombée sous son charme.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que je rencontre enfin l'envoyée de Primus.

Windblade haussa les épaules, un petit sourire modeste sur son visage.

\- J'ignorais que j'avais une réputation. C'est plutôt Optimus qu'on a tendance à connaître.

\- Non, j'avais aussi entendu parler de toi, fit Berry. Alors, raconte ! Comment est Primus ?

\- Ha. Secret professionnel, rétorqua Windblade avec un clin d'œil.

Berry n'en fut pas vexée. Elle continua de l'assister jusqu'à ce que Denny ait suffisamment de place pour entreposer trois nouvelles voitures envoyées à la casse.

Russell s'approcha de Slipstream et de Grimlock, qui contemplaient la scène.

\- Bon eh bien…fit Russell. Au moins, Windblade semble l'apprécier. Et les autres ?

\- Ils ne l'ont pas encore rencontrée, soupira Slipstream.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, sourit le jeune garçon. Je suis sûr que cela se passera très bien.

Grimlock croisa les bras en faisant la moue.

\- Et comme d'habitude, je suis la troisième roue du carrosse tandis que les autres batifolent. C'est quoi, c'est ma voix, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Eh ! s'exclama Denny avec un grand sourire. Tu es loin d'être le seul. Je suis un célibataire endurci et il n'y a aucun mal à ça ! Et Fixit, Drift et Windblade le sont aussi ! Tu n'es pas tout seul.

\- Hmm…fit Russell en s'éclaircissant la gorge. Pour Windblade…tes infos sont périmées.

\- QUOI ?

Grimlock et Denny crièrent d'une seule voix. Tout de suite, ils se précipitèrent vers la concernée, qui exposait à Berry sa nouvelle épée.

\- Quoi ? Windblade ! Tu es en couple et tu ne nous l'as même pas dit ? s'exclama Grimlock.

La bot soupira.

\- C'est bon. Je l'ai rencontré durant ma mission en Afrique.

\- C'est malin ! Je me sens encore plus seul, maintenant ! soupira Grimlock.

Russell sourit.

\- Il s'appelle comment, Windblade ?

\- Chase. D'après ce qu'il m'a dit, il fait partie d'une autre équipe Autobot qui a été envoyée sur Terre. Il est très professionnel. On a uni nos forces pour traquer le Decepticon qui nous posait problèmes et après cela, on est parti boire un verre, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire.

\- J'espère qu'on le rencontrera bientôt.

Soudain, Berry tomba brusquement par terre. Tout de suite, Slipstream se précipita vers elle pour l'aider à se relever.

\- Hé ! Tout va bien ? lui demanda-t-il, inquiet.

\- Hm…J'ai…ce n'est rien. J'ai juste eu un coup de chaud.

\- Tu ferais mieux d'aller voir Fixit, non ? lui conseilla Windblade. Ce n'est pas anodin, ça. Vaut mieux prévenir que guérir.

Berry se tenait la tête, étourdie.

\- Je…ouais. Je dois avouer que je ne me sens pas super bien.

\- Ok. Allons-y, fit Slipstream avant de la conduire à l'autre bout du dépôt de ferraille.

* * *

Environ une demi-heure plus tard, Slipstream attendait toujours à l'extérieur de l'infirmerie, en compagnie de Russell et Jetstorm. Il se sentait nerveux. Plus l'heure tournait, plus il se demandait pourquoi c'était aussi long. Malgré les mots réconfortants de ses amis, il ne se sentait pas vraiment rassuré.

Puis brusquement, Fixit sortit hors de l'infirmerie. Slipstream se mit debout.

\- …Fixit ?

L'air du Minicon était indéchiffrable. Slipstream jurait que son spark allait sortir de sa poitrine.

\- …Fixit ?

\- Non, Slipstream. Reste assis. Je pense que cela vaut mieux.

\- …Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Fixit soupira et rentra dans l'infirmerie. Il réapparut tout de suite après, un cube d'energon de haute qualité qu'il tendit à Slipstream. Maintenant, il n'était plus le seul à être inquiet. Jetstorm et Russell l'étaient tout autant.

\- C'est…c'est quoi ça ? On n'a pas le droit de boire ça !

\- Tu devrais. J'en ai gardé un pour Drift. A mon avis, il en aura aussi besoin.

\- MAIS ENFIN, DIS-MOI CE QUI SE PASSE !

Il déglutit. Fixit prit une longue inspiration avant de fixer Slipstream droit dans les optiques.

\- …Elle porte.


	52. Chapter 52

**CHAPITRE 52**

 **OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère que vous l'apprécierez ! Merci à Estela Prime pour son commentaire. Haha pour te répondre, je me suis dit que si les Transformers pouvaient porter, pourquoi pas les Minicons ? Les pauvres ! xD Et comme ils sont à taille humaine, bah leur bébé ferait la taille d'un bébé humain. Oui, c'est vrai que la grossesse de Berry est un peu accidentelle mais avec ce qui va se passer dans la suite de l'histoire, je me dis…hm. C'est pas plus mal qu'ils en aient un maintenant. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires, cela fait toujours plaisir !**

Ils auraient pu entendre une mouche voler.

Au début, Slipstream n'enregistrait pas les mots de Fixit. Il resta droit comme un piquet, immobile, fixant Fixit avec la même expression. L'incrédulité, l'incompréhension…

Puis, la seule réponse qu'il trouva fut celle-ci.

« Tu blagues, là ?

\- Oh que non ! s'exclama Fixit tout en le dévisageant. J'ai bien vérifié ! Il n'y a pas photo. Elle porte. Et manifestement, il est possible qu'elle n'en porte pas qu'un. Peut-être des jumeaux…Le spark est séparé entre plusieurs individus.

\- …Non. Tu blagues, là ?

Il eut comme un bug. Slipstream cligna des yeux, choqué. Tout devint flou autour de lui et il manqua de tomber à la renverse. Heureusement, il sentit quelqu'un le rattraper par les épaules. Il leva le regard. Jetstorm l'aida à s'asseoir au sol délicatement. Son frère d'arme gardait la bouche ouverte et Slipstream prit conscience que non. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas un rêve, un cauchemar duquel il allait se réveiller. C'était bien la réalité.

…Il allait avoir un enfant…ou plutôt, il allait avoir des enfants selon les dires de Fixit…

Le silence retomba.

Enfin, Slipstream laissa éclater toutes ses émotions, se mettant à crier fort au point que Jetstorm lui demanda de baisser le ton.

\- Enfin ! Slipstream, calme-toi !

\- JE VAIS AVOIR UN ENFANT ! MAIS JE NE SUIS PAS PRET POUR CA ! PAS DU TOUT !

\- Bon sang, Slipstream, renchérit Russell, ce n'est pas si grave…

\- SI C'EST GRAVE ! JE NE CONNAIS BERRY QUE DEPUIS QUELQUES MOIS ! JE N'AVAIS PAS PREVU QUE…JE N'AI PAS FINI MA FORMATION, JE NE POURRAIS PAS SUBVENIR A SES BESOINS ET…ET…

Soudain, il réalisa. Il n'avait pas terminé sa formation.

\- JE VAIS ME FAIRE SEPPUKU AVANT QUE MAITRE DRIFT NE L'APPRENNE !

\- SEPPUKU ? BON SANG TU N'ES PAS BIEN ! s'interposa Jetstorm, lui attrapant les deux bras.

\- Bon sang ! Il va me tuer…Il va me tuer…

\- Respire, Slipstream…

Slipstream prit une longue inspiration. Enfin, il continua.

\- Il va me tuer…

\- Ecoute ! lui cria le garçon, posant les deux mains sur ses hanches, le regard sévère. Ecoute-moi bien deux minutes, Slipstream. Ce n'est pas la priorité pour l'instant. La réaction de Drift n'est pas l'essentiel. L'essentiel est ce que toi, tu désires.

Le Minicon s'arrêta. Quoi ?

\- …Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Est-ce que tu souhaites garder cet enfant ? Au fond de toi, est-ce que tu le souhaites ?

Slipstream baissa les optiques. Il avait raison. Il avait été tellement obnubilé par la réaction de Drift quand il l'apprendrait qu'il avait oublié ses propres sentiments.

Puisque cet enfant était là…Ses enfants…Qu'est-ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire ? Il n'avait pas l'intention de demander à Berry de s'en débarrasser…Il ne se sentait pas capable de faire une telle chose. Pourtant, s'il l'acceptait, cela signifiait qu'il s'engageait.

Qu'il s'engageait à devenir père…qu'il prenait ses responsabilités…

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Il est conseillé de prendre une décision rapidement, commenta Fixit. Peut-être que vous devriez en parler ensemble, avec Berry. Seul à seule.

Slipstream hocha la tête. En effet. C'était la meilleure solution. Jetstorm lui posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule avant de quitter le hall, suivi de près par Russell et Fixit. Slipstream prit une longue inspiration. S'il s'écoutait, il méditerait…Il ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie.

Berry était allongée sur le lit. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle aperçut Slipstream. Pendant quelques instants, personne ne bougea. Berry partageait la même expression que lui. Elle était choquée par les nouvelles. La confusion et la peur pouvaient être lues sur son visage.

Finalement, tandis que Slipstream s'approchait d'elle, Berry brisa le silence.

\- …Qu'est-ce que je vais dire à ma Maîtresse ?

\- C'est marrant…fit Slipstream, avec un léger sourire. Je me suis posé exactement la même question. A mon avis, on ne ressortira pas vivants de cette pièce.

Cela arracha un fou rire de la part des deux. Un rire nerveux, mais ils en avaient besoin. Ils ne pouvaient rien y faire. Slipstream s'assit à son chevet.

\- …Je suis désolé, Slipstream, dit Berry.

\- Non. Ne le sois pas.

\- Si…on aurait dû se protéger, soupira-t-elle. Mais…j'ai été exposée au toxène quand j'étais plus jeune. Plusieurs médics me disaient qu'il y avait de grandes chances que je sois incapable de porter et là…ça tombe sans prévenir.

Slipstream secoua la tête.

\- C'est moi qui aurais dû réfléchir aussi. Mais tu sais…Ce sont des choses taboo dans mon milieu. On n'a jamais évoqué ces…sujets.

Il sentit une main attraper la sienne. Berry lui souriait gentiment.

\- Mais bon. Maintenant, il est là. Ou plutôt, ils sont là. Après plusieurs mois de relation…C'est sûr que cela aurait été mieux si on avait eu quelques milliers d'années de relation…je ne m'attendais pas à ce que cela arrive si tôt.

Slipstream se répétait les mots de Russell. Il tenta de se calmer l'esprit, essaya d'ignorer la peur dans son ventre.

\- …Il faut réfléchir à ce qu'on désire, avant tout. Si on souhaite le garder…c'est une décision à prendre à deux.

\- …Dis-moi. Tu souhaites quoi ? le questionna-t-elle.

Il resserra son étreinte.

\- Je l'ignore. Mais…en tout cas, on est bien logés au dépôt de ferraille. Il y a tout le matériel nécessaire. De l'energon, ce genre de chose…

Berry approuva.

\- Ma Maîtresse possède aussi ce genre de choses mais je ne sais pas si elle acceptera de m'aider.

\- Pourquoi ? Elle est si méchante que ça ? l'interrogea-t-il.

\- Oh non ! Au contraire. Elle est très gentille. Très protectrice, tu vois. Un peu comme une mère. Mais parfois, j'ai peur de la décevoir. Je pense qu'elle va faire une crise cardiaque.

Oui. Il connaissait ce sentiment. Plus il pensait à Maître Drift, plus le rythme de son spark s'accéléra.

Mais…il devait faire face à ses responsabilités.

\- Mais faire l'aller-retour entre ta maison et le dépôt de ferraille risque de les perturber, dit Slipstream.

\- Ecoute, lui répondit Berry, le ton sérieux. Je ne veux pas t'imposer quoi que ce soit. Si tu ne les veux pas, si tu ne les souhaites pas dans ta vie, je comprendrais. Tu as une formation, un entraînement à compléter. Tu as autre chose à faire que d'avoir un enfant. Et je ne veux pas imposer cela à tes coéquipiers. C'est arrivé comme ça. Je peux les prendre avec moi. Moi et ma Maîtresse, on s'en occupera.

Oui…c'était probablement la décision de facilité. Mais même si la nouvelle était un choc, même si Slipstream allait se faire détruire, même s'il ignorait quel genre de parent il serait…Il ne se voyait pas abandonner ses enfants pour ne plus jamais les revoir.

Non. Ils avaient son spark. Et il se remémorait les mots de Denny. Il lui avait raconté la naissance de Russell. Quand Russell était venu au monde, Denny n'était pas prêt non plus. Il n'avait pas fait d'étude. Il ne possédait rien d'autre à part ce dépôt de ferraille que personne ne voulait. Lui aussi avait eu idée de fuir. De ne pas avoir à faire avec ce bébé. Mais quand il avait tenu Russell dans ses bras pour la première fois, il avait perdu toute envie de fuir.

C'était son enfant. Il y aurait des difficultés. Mais à ce moment-là, le seul sentiment qu'il avait eu était la détermination. Il surmonterait ces obstacles pour le bien de Russell. Pour son fils.

Slipstream secoua la tête.

Si Denny avait été capable de faire cela, alors qu'il n'avait rien…Slipstream n'était pas seul au monde. Il avait une maison. Il avait des amis. Il avait Jetstorm, Maître Drift, Berry…

Oui. C'était faisable. L'honneur ne lui dictait pas seulement de prendre ses responsabilités. Au fond, c'était peut-être un souhait qu'il avait toujours eu mais dont il n'avait pas eu conscience…ce n'était pas le bon moment. C'était trop tôt. Mais tant pis.

\- …Non. Je vais t'aider. On va les élever. Je ferai mon maximum. Et s'il le faut, vous n'aurez qu'à vous installer ici. Ou alors, je vous rejoindrais si les autres refusent…mais je refuse de les abandonner.

Le sourire de Berry s'agrandit. Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser doucement sur les lèvres. Slipstream rendit son baiser, les bras de Berry noués autour de son cou.

\- Au fond, je suis contente que tu ne prennes pas la fuite. N'importe qui d'autre l'aurait fait.

\- Je ne pourrais pas faire ça, Berry, lui répondit-il.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore. Slipstream posa sa tête sur le ventre de Berry.

Oui. Il pouvait sentir la vie battre à l'intérieur. Une connexion les liait. Le rythme de son spark devint beaucoup plus rapide. Il n'avait jamais pensé être aussi proche de quelqu'un, d'un autre individu…

Il ferma les optiques, appréciant ce qu'il entendait.

\- Bon, déclara Berry. Je m'occupe d'en informer ma Maîtresse et…tu as besoin d'aide pour le tien ?

\- Non, fit Slipstream avant de se redresser, j'ai encore le temps de me préparer mentalement et…

\- QU'EST-CE QUE DRIFT VIENT FAIRE ICI AVEC FRACTURE ? entendit-il Sideswipe dans la cour.

Il se figea soudainement. Le supplice se déroulerait plus tôt que prévu ? Il n'aurait pas le temps de prononcer ses dernières prières ?

Berry se redressa doucement, gardant une main sur le ventre.

\- Je vais t'accompagner. Cela vaudra mieux, je pense.

* * *

\- Drift ! Qu'est-ce qu'on avait dit ? lui cria Denny.

Le samouraï demeura silencieux. Il se contenta de fusiller Denny du regard sans rien dire. Fracture, de son côté, resta un peu en retrait. Il ne souriait pas. Il haussa simplement les épaules, accordant peu d'attention vis-à-vis de l'humain.

Les autres membres de l'équipe étaient réunis autour d'eux. Sideswipe et Strongarm affichaient la même expression. Ils étaient sur leur garde, prêts à brandir leurs armes. Bumblebee, Windblade et Grimlock étaient moins sur le qui-vive, quoique toujours méfiants.

\- On n'a pas pris de décision, je te rappelle ! fit Denny.

\- Je sais, répondit Drift. Mais…Fracture a accepté de nous aider. Je pense que la moindre des choses est de lui accorder asile. Surtout qu'il est tout seul, maintenant.

\- A d'autres ! fit Strongarm. Je suis certaine que Fracture est suffisamment grand pour se débrouiller seul.

Drift prit un air plus sombre.

\- Non. Au contraire.

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui décides, Drift, lui rétorqua Sideswipe.

\- Sideswipe ! Tu te tais ! lui cria Windblade.

Bumblebee contempla Fracture, un air incertain sur son visage. Drift attendit sa réponse. Les autres le suivraient si Bumblebee donnait le feu vert.

\- Ecoute, ajouta Drift, solennel. Je me porte garant pour Fracture. Il sera ma responsabilité.

\- Et s'il nous attaque par-derrière ? lui rappela Denny. Hein ? Les coups tordus, ce n'est pas ce qui lui manque.

Bumblebee hocha la tête.

\- Oui. Denny a raison, Drift.

\- Mais ça va, soupira Fracture, prenant enfin la parole depuis son arrivée. Vous ne croyez pas que j'ai autre chose à faire que de m'en prendre aux seuls alliés que j'ai ? Junior ne risquera rien avec moi, dit-il en jetant un œil à destination de Denny.

\- A d'autre ! C'est mon dépôt de ferraille !

Le leader soupira. Il demanda à tout le monde de se taire et de se calmer. Bien sûr. Il suivait le plan de Drift mais il ne se voyait pas loger Fracture au même endroit que les humains ou les autres membres de l'équipe.

Pour autant, Drift semblait vraiment sûr de lui. Peut-être devrait-il lui accorder le bénéfice du doute…

\- …Il reste avec nous, déclara-t-il.

\- QUOI ? s'écrièrent les autres Autobots.

\- Drift a raison. On a besoin de toute l'aide possible…

\- Mais Bumblebee ! fit Strongarm. Le Code…Fracture demeure un…

\- Criminel. Je sais. Je ne l'ai pas oublié. C'est pour ça que je fais ça.

Autant couper la poire en deux. Avant même que Fracture ne puisse réagir, Bumblebee sauta sur lui pour lui placer des menottes. Les optiques de Fracture s'écarquillèrent, fixant ses poignets liés.

\- Tu es sérieux ? demanda doucement le Decepticon.

\- Si tu restes au dépôt de ferraille, il y a des mesures de sécurité à respecter, dit le leader. C'est soit ça, soit tu t'en vas. Et si jamais tu nous fais un seul coup bas, c'est la capsule de stase. On se passera bien de ton aide.

\- C'est ce qu'on devrait faire ! lui dit Strongarm.

Drift n'approuva pas. A quoi bon piétiner quelqu'un qui était déjà suffisamment détruit ?

\- Est-ce nécessaire de le menotter si je le surveille ? lui demanda le samouraï.

\- Drift. C'est la règle.

\- Pff, comme si de simples menottes allaient m'arrêter, soupira Fracture.

\- TU AS DIT QUOI, LA ? lui cria Denny, en s'avançant vers lui. Je te jure. Je n'ai rien à faire que tu sois plus grand que moi. Tu touches à Russell et je t'avertis que—

\- Permets-moi d'être terrifié.

Pourtant, il n'y avait aucune trace de malice dans les optiques du Decepticon. Il semblait davantage…fatigué que malveillant.

\- Bumblebee ! Je trouve que c'est une mauvaise idée, fit Strongarm.

\- C'est une mauvaise idée, mais je suis prêt à faire confiance à Drift.

\- Alors, là c'est insensé ! fit Sideswipe en se frappant le visage.

\- Non ! Au contraire ! lui rétorqua Drift. C'est la meilleure solution à prendre !

\- MAIS PRIMUS, C'EST FRACTURE DONT ON PARLE !

\- Maître Drift, maître Drift, l'appela Slipstream.

Drift l'ignora.

\- Fracture est un Decepticon ! Et alors ? Je l'étais aussi, je te rappelle ! J'ai commis des crimes atroces, voire pires que ce qu'il ait pu faire ! Pourtant, je suis là !

\- Mais tu crois quoi ? Qu'il va attendre ici sagement ?

\- Il reste ici. Il ne peut pas rester dehors avec Lockdown et Shadow Raker dans la nature ! Bon sang, on tourne en rond depuis tout à l'heure !

\- MAITRE DRIFT !

\- QUOI ?

Drift fusilla son élève du regard. Slipstream se figea, la peur l'envahissant à nouveau.

\- J'espère que tu as une BONNE RAISON POUR ME COUPER LA PAROLE !

\- …Berry porte…

Tout le monde s'arrêta. Toutes les paires d'optiques se posèrent sur le couple de Minicons. La stupéfaction était l'expression générale.

\- …Quoi ? répondit Drift d'une petite voix.

Enfin, Fracture éclata de rire. Mais personne n'y fit attention.

\- Je ne regrette pas d'être venu, finalement !


	53. Chapter 53

**CHAPITRE 53**

 **OOC : Coucou ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Estela Prime pour son commentaire. Bah, autant que Slipstream l'annonce le plus tôt possible même si j'avoue, il n'y avait pas pire timing xD N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, cela fait toujours plaisir !**

« Non, mais sérieusement, Drift ? »

Le samouraï ne sourcillait pas. Il n'émit aucune réponse. Il se contenta de garder les bras croisés, les optiques fixés au sol. Près de lui, Fracture était assis par terre, toujours menotté, même si son sourire de banane ne disparaissait pas.

\- Drift ! Je te parle ! Etait-ce vraiment nécessaire ?

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton avis, Sideswipe, gronda l'Autobot orange.

Le bot rouge laissa échapper un profond soupir. Il parlait dans le vide depuis tout à l'heure et il commençait à perdre patience. Drift resta inflexible.

\- Non mais sérieusement ! répéta-t-il. Position de seiza jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit ? Non mais, qu'est-ce qui se passe dans ta tête ? C'est Fracture qui te fait tourner la tête à ce point ?

\- Tu n'imagines même pas, gamin, approuva le concerné, blagueur.

Le bot rouge avait toujours été un peu protecteur vis-à-vis de ses Minicons. Parfois, Drift craignait qu'il n'ait mauvaise influence sur eux. Ainsi était-ce la raison pour laquelle Sideswipe contestait le comportement du samouraï face à cette nouvelle fracassante.

Slipstream…allait avoir un enfant. Ou plutôt, des enfants…

Drift avait réagi…comme n'importe qui d'autre l'aurait fait sûrement. Il…n'avait pas crié. Il n'avait pas fait d'attaque de spark même si Denny l'avait jugé un peu pâle. Non. Il était resté muet comme une tombe, fixant son élève, s'attendant presque à ce que ce dernier crie qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une blague stupide. Drift l'aurait légèrement réprimandé et l'histoire se serait arrêtée là.

Malheureusement, il n'avait rien ajouté d'autre.

Le seul point positif était que la nouvelle avait stoppé de plein fouet le conflit entre les Autobots par rapport au sort de Fracture, même si la discussion reprendrait certainement tôt ou tard. Une fois qu'il eut encaissé la nouvelle, Drift avait froidement ordonné à son élève de poser son naginata et de se mettre en position de seiza jusqu'à ce qu'il ait statué sur son châtiment. Pour Sideswipe, Drift avait été trop sévère. Mais il n'aurait pas su comment réagir autrement. Il avait affronté beaucoup de choses au cours de sa vie mais pas ça.

Tout sauf ça.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide pour apprendre comment gérer mes Minicons, lui répliqua le samouraï.

\- Et alors ? Ils ont fait un enfant, d'accord ! Mais tu ne vas pas le punir indéfiniment pour ça !

Mais quelle idée aussi, d'annoncer ça comme ça ! Devant tout le monde ! Slipstream n'aurait pas pu choisir un meilleur timing ? Comme frapper à sa porte pour demander à s'entretenir avec lui seul à seul ?

\- Mon élève est une déception, répondit Drift. Je l'avais averti d'être responsable.

\- Tu crois que le punir arrangera quelque chose ? lui cria Sideswipe. Bon sang, Drift ! La vie n'est pas un foutu code que l'on doit suivre à la lettre. Ce n'est pas un katana qu'on a accidentellement cassé, cette fois. Il s'agit de ses gosses !

Drift prit une inspiration. Il n'avait pas oublié la fois où Slipstream avait détruit son katana et que Sideswipe l'avait couvert. Mais toutefois, il devait admettre que Sideswipe avait raison sur un point. C'était quelque chose de beaucoup plus grave et de très différent.

Slipstream…aurait un enfant.

Et Berry et lui avaient décidé de le garder. D'en prendre soin.

Au moins, Slipstream avait décidé de prendre ses responsabilités et de ne pas fuir comme un lâche. Comme n'importe qui d'autre l'aurait fait. C'était une qualité qu'il devait admirer. Pour autant, comment allait-il assumer cet enfant ? Ces enfants ? Comment allait-il prendre soin de Berry ? Allait-il arrêter de le servir et d'étudier ?

\- …Que me conseilles-tu de faire ?

\- Drift, déclara Sideswipe sérieusement, tu es son Maître. Tu as décidé de le prendre en charge et de t'occuper de lui. C'est ton rôle de l'aider. C'est ton rôle d'aider Berry. Être le protecteur de quelqu'un ne consiste pas seulement à lui apprendre à manier une épée.

Cela le réduisit au silence.

Au loin, il pouvait apercevoir Slipstream de dos. Il n'avait pas bougé depuis tout à l'heure. Même à cette distance, il le vit frémir. Drift se mordit légèrement la lèvre.

\- …Je ne veux pas qu'il prenne une décision sur un coup de tête.

\- Si c'est ce qui le rend heureux, dit Sideswipe, tu te dois de le respecter. Après tout, quand tu as volé Jetstorm et Slipstream de Shadow Raker, n'était-ce pas aussi une décision sur un coup de tête ?

Pour être franc, Drift avait toujours souhaité s'enfuir. Mais ce ne fut que lorsque Shadow Raker avait torturé Jetstorm une fois de trop qu'il avait décidé de prendre ses élèves avec lui. De les faire jurer de le servir et d'étudier.

\- Est-ce que tu regrettes cette décision ? lui demanda Sideswipe. N'était-ce pas la plus belle chose qui te soit arrivée ? Tu as toujours été seul, avant eux. Le regrettes-tu ?

Non. Il ne regrettait absolument rien.

\- …Cela en valait la peine.

\- Alors, fais-lui confiance. Guide-le, aide-le. Apprends-lui…tout comme tu l'as fait pour eux. Après tout, ce sont des enfants. Ce ne sont pas la mort.

Il se retourna vers Sideswipe.

Il n'avait jamais pensé un jour que le bot rouge soit capable d'une telle maturité.

\- …Je prendrais tes conseils en note.

\- Bien ! Ne le rejette pas comme ça. Il a besoin de ton soutien. Le tien plus que celui de n'importe qui.

Sideswipe jeta un regard noir à Fracture avant de s'éloigner. Ce dernier avait écouté tout l'échange attentivement. A en juger par son expression, Drift comprit que même le Decepticon violet était d'accord avec lui.

\- Le gamin a raison, Drift, déclara Fracture.

\- Je ne t'ai rien demandé.

\- Après tout, sois heureux. Bientôt, tu seras grand-père !

Il manqua de s'étrangler à cette remarque. Il fusilla Fracture du regard, l'avertissant de ne pas s'aventurer davantage sur ce terrain glissant. Le Decepticon ne parut pas impressionné.

\- Admets-le, Drift. Cette idée t'a effleuré l'esprit.

\- Pas du tout.

\- Un Minicon est comme un enfant, après tout. Tu le protèges, il t'obéit…Et toi, tu donnerais ta vie pour eux.

Le regard dur de Drift se changea en une expression attristée, compatissante. Fracture ne sourcilla pas, mais le samouraï le vit déglutir.

\- …Suis les conseils du gamin. Il a de l'idée dans la tête. Sinon, tu le regretteras. Tu finiras comme moi.

Puis, le silence tomba une nouvelle fois.

* * *

« …Maître ? »

Drift put voir Slipstream se recroqueviller sur lui-même au fur et à mesure que le samouraï approchait. Il s'arrêta en face de lui. Son élève ne bougeait pas. Il demeurait dans la même position, n'osant pas le regarder dans les optiques.

Pendant quelques minutes, personne ne parla. Drift se demandait encore s'il s'agissait de la meilleure solution. Il le sentait. Slipstream avait peur. Il avait honte d'être une déception aux yeux de son Maître.

\- …Ecoute, Slipstream, commença-t-il, j'ai réfléchi longuement et…

Il s'éclaircit la gorge. Autant aller droit au but. Son ton était sévère sans pour autant être froid. A quoi bon ? Son élève n'avait pas besoin de cela.

\- …Est-ce réellement ce que tu souhaites ?

Slipstream hocha la tête. Il fixait toujours le sol.

\- Bon. Puisque tu t'es décidé, tu sais ce que cela implique.

\- Oui, répondit-il, d'une petite voix. Je comprends.

Enfin, il releva le regard. Une certaine détermination pouvait être lue sur son visage.

\- Si vous souhaitez que je parte, je—

\- Qui a dit que tu partirais, Slipstream ?

D'un geste, Drift l'invita à le laisser continuer.

\- J'avoue que nous n'étions pas préparés à cela. Mais tu dois comprendre les conséquences de ta décision. Un enfant, c'est beaucoup de responsabilités.

\- Je m'y engage, répondit son élève. J'apprendrai.

Drift ferma les optiques.

\- …Dans ce cas, je te montrerai. Je te montrerai comment t'en occuper. Comment le protéger. Un jour, je ne serai plus là. Ton enfant ne jurera que par toi. Tu seras son protecteur.

Cela ne rebuta pas Slipstream. Il fut un peu étonné de la réaction de son Maître. Il croyait sûrement qu'il le laisserait se débrouiller seul avec Berry et les enfants à venir.

\- …Je vous ferai honneur.

\- Non, Slipstream. Ce n'est plus à moi de faire honneur, maintenant.

Drift fit un signe de tête en direction de Berry. Cette dernière était en pleine communication avec sa Maîtresse. Aux vues de son expression, ce n'était manifestement une conversation plaisante. Elle jetait des regards alarmés en direction de Slipstream.

\- Mais qu'en est-il de ta formation ? lui demanda son Maître.

\- …Cela ne m'empêchera pas de continuer. Je pourrai cumuler les deux.

\- Cela sera beaucoup de boulot, tu sais.

\- Peut-être. Mais comme vous l'avez dit, je dois savoir protéger mon enfant.

Dans ce cas…Drift lui fit signe de se relever et de reprendre son naginata. Slipstream esquissa un léger sourire, s'inclinant devant lui. Russell passa près d'eux, apparemment ravi de la scène.

\- Je ferai mon maximum pour t'aider, dit Drift. Tu n'es pas tout seul. Tu as des gens sur lesquels tu peux compter. On se réunira tout à l'heure avec les autres membres de l'équipe. Les petits auront besoin d'un environnement stable.

\- Combien de temps dure une grossesse ? leur demanda Russell, s'arrêtant près d'eux. Chez nous, c'est environ neuf mois. Pour vous, j'imagine que cela doit être beaucoup plus long, non ?

Drift secoua la tête.

\- Au contraire, c'est beaucoup plus court que cela. Il n'en découle que quelques jours, en réalité.

\- QUOI ? MAIS CA NOUS LAISSE TRES PEU DE TEMPS ! s'écria le jeune garçon, ébahi.

\- D'où la nécessité de prendre les mesures adéquates le plus rapidement possible, fit calmement le samouraï.

Il vit Russell déglutir, fixer son père au loin. Ce dernier commençait déjà à installer quelques couvertures pour former une sorte de « nid » pour les petits à venir. Soudain, Berry s'avança vers eux. Elle avait une expression embarrassée. Slipstream courut vers elle.

\- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?

\- …Elle a dit qu'elle arriverait bientôt, dit Berry. Elle aura deux mots à te dire et elle te conseille de t'armer.

Slipstream jeta un œil en direction de son Maître. Drift haussa les épaules. C'était l'une des conséquences. Affronter le maître de son partenaire.

Drift toussa un peu, avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Bon, ce que tu dois savoir avant tout, concernant un enfant…

* * *

« Hé ben alors, gamin ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

Jetstorm tapait aléatoirement sur toutes les touches du clavier. Mais rien à faire, cela ne répondait pas. L'écran demeurait figé sur une fenêtre « Mise à jour en cours ». Il commençait doucement à perdre patience. Malheureusement, ce n'était même pas son ordinateur. Il s'agissait de celui du commandant Russell. L'ordinateur qu'il lui avait prêté.

Il déglutit. Qu'avait-il fait pour que cela ne marche plus ? Il n'y était pour rien ! Il avait fait les commandes habituelles et voilà qu'il plantait. Près de lui, Fracture l'observait du coin de l'œil. Jetstorm ignora sa remarque et tenta de l'éteindre en vain.

\- Tu sembles être en difficulté, continua le Decepticon violet.

\- Je ne vous parlais pas, lui rétorqua Jetstorm, les optiques fixés sur l'écran.

\- Oh, c'est bon ! Tu galères depuis tout à l'heure. Je peux peut-être te donner un coup de main.

Jetstorm le foudroya du regard.

\- Pourquoi aurais-je besoin de votre aide ?

\- Eh bien, je m'y connais un peu en technologie. Je suis prêt à parier que le problème n'est pas si compliqué que cela.

Ce n'était pas parce que Bumblebee avait toléré sa présence ici que Jetstorm était prêt à devenir ami avec. Ce n'était qu'une alliance temporaire, après tout. Une fois que tous ces problèmes seraient réglés, Fracture serait jugé.

Il poussa un soupir.

\- C'est un ordinateur humain. Pas Cybertronien.

\- Justement, approuva Fracture. Cela sera encore plus facile.

\- Je ne vous enlèverai pas vos menottes.

Fracture ricana, montrant ses mains en évidence.

\- Tu as vu la taille de mes doigts ? Tu as vu la taille de ton ordinateur ? Si j'appuie sur une touche, je le détruis.

\- Non, je crois que je vais plutôt avertir le Commandant Russell. Il ne sera pas ravi, mais bon.

\- Est-ce que tu as essayé de le redémarrer ?

Jetstorm fronça les sourcils, secouant la tête. Fracture lui fit signe de s'approcher. Le Minicon ne le suivit pas. Néanmoins, il lui montra l'écran. Le Decepticon violet hocha la tête.

\- Même chez les humains, il y a des problèmes de mise à jour ?

\- J'ai beau appuyer sur toutes les touches, rien n'y fait. Je n'arrive même pas à l'éteindre.

\- Bon…Tu faisais quoi sur cet ordinateur ?

Le Minicon ferma la bouche, gêné. Cela amusa son interlocuteur, même s'il lui précisa que l'information pourrait lui être utile à comprendre le problème. Finalement, Jetstorm soupira.

\- J'essayais d'entrer en contact avec quelqu'un. Puis, la mise à jour s'est lancée toute seule.

\- Bon, appuie sur le bouton comme si tu voulais l'éteindre.

\- Mais j'ai essayé ! Cela ne marche pas !

\- Tu n'as pas dû le presser suffisamment longtemps.

Jetstorm finit par s'exécuter. A quoi bon ? Il n'avait rien à perdre. Il garda le doigt appuyé jusqu'à ce que l'écran se coupe brutalement. Pendant un instant, le Minicon regretta de l'avoir écouté. Il avait peur qu'il l'ait cassé. Fracture le rassura brièvement et lui dit de le rallumer.

L'écran se ralluma mais malheureusement, il était toujours bloqué sur la fenêtre de mise à jour. Au moins, le curseur bougeait. Le Decepticon lui conseilla d'ouvrir d'autres fenêtres pour effectuer plusieurs commandes. Finalement, au bout d'un quart d'heure, la fenêtre disparut et tout redevint normal.

\- Quoi ? C'était juste cela ?

Jetstorm poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il avait l'impression qu'un poids lui avait été enlevé de ses épaules. Il avait imaginé le pire alors qu'en réalité, ce n'était rien du tout. Il se tourna vers Fracture.

\- Merci, je suppose.

\- De rien. Au moins, comme ça, tu sauras pour la prochaine fois. Les humains n'ont pas une technologie aussi complexe que la nôtre donc c'est beaucoup plus simple.

Jetstorm jeta un œil aux menottes de Fracture.

\- …Cela ne signifie pas que je vais vous libérer.

\- Oh zut, alors ! Cela aurait été ma récompense !

Le Minicon recula de quelques pas. Fracture haussa les épaules.

\- C'est bon. Je rigole.

\- …Vous avez essayé de nous tuer plusieurs fois, lui répondit Jetstorm, le ton froid.

\- Je sais. Vous l'avez suffisamment répété. Ne t'inquiète pas, fit simplement Fracture, nonchalant. Je serai bientôt puni, de toute façon.

Mais Jetstorm n'avait pas confiance. Il s'était enfui après son alliance avec Drift contre Shadow Raker. Il referait certainement la même chose.

\- Alors, dit le Decepticon, un sourire malicieux sur son visage, qui souhaitais-tu contacter ?

\- …Cela ne vous regarde pas.

\- C'est Stingheart, hein ?

Jetstorm leva les optiques au ciel. Il était sur le point de s'éloigner, mais quelque chose lui traversa brusquement l'esprit. Il se retourna vers le Decepticon. Puisqu'ils étaient seuls, autant lui demander.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre vous et Maître Drift ?

Fracture leva un sourcil.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Vous savez très bien de quoi je parle.

Le Decepticon ne changea pas d'expression. Quelques instants passèrent avant qu'il ne lui réponde.

\- …On est rivaux.

\- Non, je crois qu'il y a beaucoup plus que cela.

Il espérait que cela ne soit pas vrai. Il espérait que Stingheart se soit trompé.

\- Ecoute, il m'aide, je l'aide.

\- Cela ne vous ressemble pas, d'être fair-play.

\- …Notre rivalité est tout ce qui me reste, Jetstorm.

Bizarrement, même si Jetstorm avait le sentiment que Fracture ne lui disait pas toute la vérité, il semblait sincère. Le Minicon repensa à Airazor et soupira. Non. Il n'avait pas de sympathie pour Fracture mais…

Soudain, ils furent coupés par l'arrivée de Grimlock. Le Dinobot courait vers eux précipitamment.

\- Grimlock ? demanda Jetstorm.

\- …Il faut que vous veniez ! Maintenant !

\- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- …Ne pose pas de question ! Venez !

Jetstorm et Fracture s'échangèrent un regard étonné avant de le suivre.


	54. Chapter 54

**CHAPITRE 54**

 **OOC:** **Coucou à tous! Voici un nouveau chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous plaira! Merci à Estela Prime pour son commentaire! Honnêtement, je n'aurais jamais pensé à une telle idée. Bien joué x) Mais non, la Maîtresse de Berry n'est pas la soeur de Drift même si ça aurait été un bon twist! N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires ça fait toujours plaisir!**

« Grimlock ? Bon sang ! tu vas nous dire ce qui se passe ? » lui cria Jetstorm, suivi de près par Fracture.

Le Dinobot ne répondit rien. Cela alarma un peu le Minicon. Quand Grimlock était dans cet état-là, cela signifiait qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Et ses craintes furent confirmées lorsqu'il retrouva tous les autres Autobots regroupés en cercle autour de quelque chose. Jetstorm se céda un passage, se retrouvant à côté de Slipstream et de Berry.

Leur attention était rivée sur une télévision à taille humaine, branchée par Denny au cas où l'un d'eux auraient besoin de se divertir après une journée chargée. Mais tout ce qu'ils purent voir sur l'image fut des flammes. Du feu encerclant des maisons, des immeubles…Jetstorm plissa les optiques. S'agissait-il d'un film ?

Non. Un titre « _Flash Spécial »_ apparut sur l'écran. Jetstorm comprit vite que c'était les informations comme le lui avait appris le commandant Russell. Une journaliste possédant un micro s'adressait à la caméra, essayant d'éviter des nuages de fumée qui s'épaississaient derrière elle. Juste après, la caméra se focalisa sur un autre homme assis dans un bureau, essayant apparemment d'entrer en contact avec elle.

\- _Quelle est la situation ?_ lui demanda-t-il.

\- _La situation ne s'est toujours pas améliorée du côté de Griffin Rock !_ criait la femme, manquant de perdre l'équilibre. _On ignore ce qui a déclenché cet immense incendie ! Mais en tout cas, toute la ville est touchée ! Les forces de l'ordre sont mobilisées. Les habitants sortent de leurs maisons, certains essaient de sauver le maximum d'affaires…_

Griffin Rock ? Un incendie ? Jetstorm demeura bouche bée. Les images étaient à la fois impressionnantes et terrifiantes. Quelques humains apparurent en arrière-plan, une femme tenant un bébé qui pleurait dans les bras. Le Minicon observa la réaction de ses camarades Autobots. Tous affichèrent une angoisse évidente.

\- _A-t-on une idée du nombre de victimes ?_

\- _Pour l'heure, le nombre est estimé à 200…_

\- _Vous pensez que ce sont des terroristes ?_

\- Griffin Rock…fit Denny, en croisant les bras, se mordant les lèvres. J'ai des amis là-bas.

\- Si ça se trouve, ils vont bien, papa ! essaya de le rassurer Russell.

La journaliste s'approcha d'un homme qui avait le visage ensanglanté. Il s'agissait d'un habitant.

\- _Un laser !_ cria-t-il. _Un laser violet dans le ciel…qui est tombé sur la ville !_

L'expression de Bumblebee se durcit.

\- Un laser…

\- Tu penses que… ? lui demanda Drift.

\- …Quand je travaillais avec l'équipe Prime, je me souviens d'un individu appelé Silas. Ce dernier faisait partie d'un groupe appelé la MECH. Et ils possédaient une arme de destruction massive. Le « projet Damoclès ».

Cela figea le groupe.

\- Tu penses que ce Silas serait de retour ? le questionna Windblade.

\- …Non. Il est mort. Le groupe de MECH a été dissous. Silas les avait exécutés après avoir pris possession du corps d'un Decepticon nommé Breakdown. Ils lui étaient devenus inutiles. Il souhaitait rejoindre Megatron.

\- …Mais dans ce cas…

\- C'est Cybertronien ! s'écria Strongarm. J'en suis certaine ! Un laser violet…ce n'est pas rien !

Bumblebee approuva du chef. Il se tourna vers Fixit.

\- Fixit. J'ai besoin que tu entres en contact avec quelqu'un.

\- Qui est-ce ?

\- …Un ami. L'agent Fowler. Egalement un membre de l'équipe Prime. On a besoin de précisions. Ce ne sont pas les journalistes qui nous aideront. Voici les coordonnées.

Fixit s'exécuta tout de suite, diverses fenêtres apparaissant sur l'écran.

\- Pff. Vous faites confiance à des humains, soupira Fracture. Vous êtes bien des Autobots.

Denny le foudroya du regard. Soudain, alors que Fixit était sur le point d'établir la connexion, l'écran de l'ordinateur central devint soudainement bleu.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? lui cria Bumblebee.

\- Je ne sais pas ! Tout a planté ! cria le Minicon. C'est feu-peu-bleu !

Malgré toutes les tentatives de Fixit pour redémarrer, l'ordinateur ne répondit pas. L'écran ne changea pas d'image. Bumblebee se précipita pour lui prêter assistance quand brusquement, ils entendirent une voix émaner de l'ordinateur.

\- _En espérant que vous apprécierez un joli spectacle._

Les Autobots sursautèrent. Cette voix…Ils la reconnaîtraient entre mille !

\- …Lockdown…

Le regard de Drift changea. Jetstorm n'avait jamais vu une telle expression sur le visage de son maître. Un regard de haine…Même Shadow Raker n'y avait pas eu droit…

\- _Je dois admettre que j'ai longuement hésité,_ continua Lockdown. _Je n'ai jamais eu recours à de tels dispositifs lors de mes chasses mais bon. A circonstances exceptionnelles, mesures exceptionnelles. C'est bien connu, après tout._

Bumblebee essaya de garder son calme. Pourtant, il se maîtrisait. Le fait qu'il s'en soit pris à des humains le mettait hors de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Lockdown ?

\- _Pour être franc, j'ai longuement hésité. Je souhaitais faire exploser Crown City tout de suite et ainsi me débarrasser de tous mes ennemis en même temps…Mais après ce que ce Minicon a fait à mon optique…et puisque j'ai le feu vert pour faire souffrir mes victimes…Je me suis dit que cela serait trop rapide. Beaucoup trop rapide._

\- DIS-NOUS CE QUE TU VEUX ! répéta Bumblebee.

La voix marqua une pause.

\- _C'est évident, non ? Je suis venu pour la prime. Je suis venu pour la tête de Deadlock._

Drift ne réagit pas. Il se contenta de laisser Bumblebee parler.

\- On ne te cédera pas Drift.

\- _A mon avis, vous le ferez. Parce que vous les Autobots, vous vous êtes engagés à protéger la planète Terre. Une planète remplie d'humains sans aucune valeur alors que c'est nous, les Maîtres. Je trouve ça pathétique. Mais soit. Qu'à cela ne tienne. Je ne suis pas ici pour juger vos choix. Mais votre cause vaut bien quelques sacrifices, non ?_

Jetstorm et Slipstream se rapprochèrent immédiatement de leur Maître. Drift passa une main sur la tête de Jetstorm. Probablement pour lui offrir un maigre confort. Malheureusement, cela ne le calma pas.

\- …Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

\- _Ok. Vous êtes lents. Alors voici le deal. Ou vous me livrez Deadlock dans les deux jours qui suivent. Ou je fais exploser une autre ville remplie d'humains. Une au hasard, n'importe laquelle dans le monde. J'ai le choix. Ce n'est pas ça qui me manque._

Le spark de Jetstorm manqua un battement. Pourtant, Bumblebee ne semblait pas impressionné.

\- Parce que tu crois que tu vas laisser les humains tranquilles si on accepte ?

\- _Vous croyez que je rigole, actuellement ?_

La télévision était encore allumée. Soudain, la caméra revint sur l'autre journaliste, assis dans son bureau. L'horreur pouvait être lue sur son visage.

\- _On vient d'apprendre à l'instant qu'une explosion s'est produite dans la ville de Budapest…_

Cela arracha un cri de terreur de la part des Autobots. Même s'ils ne voyaient pas le visage de Lockdown sur l'écran, ils pouvaient deviner qu'il souriait.

\- ARRETE CA TOUT DE SUITE ! lui hurla Bumblebee.

\- _J'arrêterai que quand j'aurai obtenu ce que je veux. Quand j'aurai la tête de Deadlock entre mes mains…_

\- Espèce de sale monstre ! bondit Windblade.

\- _Oh, arrêtez ! C'est qu'un Autobot ! Un Autobot qui a fichu la pagaille partout où il va ! Un Autobot qui a trahi, volé, tué…Vous croyez qu'il vaut toutes ces vies que vous chérissez tant ?_

Cette fois, le masque de Drift s'effondra. Le samouraï baissa les optiques, prenant plusieurs inspirations pour essayer de se calmer. Les Minicons étaient scandalisés.

\- On ne te livrera pas le Maître ! lui cria tout de suite Slipstream. C'est hors de question !

Oui…Leur Maître était tout pour eux. Jetstorm jeta un œil en direction de Fracture. Ce dernier avait la mâchoire serrée. Il ne parlait pas. Pourtant, une lueur meurtrière pouvait être lue dans ses optiques. Etait-ce par haine vis-à-vis de Lockdown…ou parce que comme eux, il était inconcevable de livrer Drift ? Mais était-ce en raison de leur éternelle rivalité ? Leur Maître à lui et à personne d'autre ?

Il n'avait pas la même vision qu'eux par rapport aux humains, après tout...

\- _Oh, je vous conseille de bien réfléchir. Je suis en train de planifier ma prochaine cible, actuellement. Qui sait combien de morts il y aura encore à déplorer…sous prétexte d'un supposé lien de « camaraderie » ?_

Et la voix se tut.

Le silence tomba. Ils ne pouvaient entendre que les cris et les pleurs d'angoisse des habitants de Budapest.

* * *

« …Est-il possible de localiser Lockdown ? » demanda Bumblebee.

Fixit secoua la tête. Ils étaient comme ça depuis maintenant deux heures, à essayer de tracer le signal du chasseur de prime. Sans succès…

\- C'est drôlement bien crypté, dit Fixit.

\- Il doit utiliser un gadget spécial, proposa Fracture. Je peux peut-être essayer de-

Strongarm lui jeta un regard d'avertissement.

\- Tu ne feras rien du tout ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu es dans notre équipe temporairement qu'on te fait confiance !

Cela enragea le Decepticon violet. Il fit un pas vers elle et tout de suite, Sideswipe se plaça entre eux.

\- Tu ne fais pas un pas de plus ! lui conseilla le bot rouge.

\- C'est de Drift dont on parle ! lui rétorqua Fracture. Enlevez-moi ces menottes et je pourrais peut-être savoir quel outil il utilise. Si je peux le pirater, on sera en mesure de le localiser.

\- Et pourquoi tu ferais ça ? lui demanda Sideswipe, moqueur.

Drift plaça une main sur l'épaule de Fracture pour le faire reculer. A l'intérieur, un tourment de pensées l'envahit. Les mots de Lockdown résonnaient dans son esprit encore et encore…

Lui contre une ville remplie d'habitants.

Lui contre les Terriens.

Drift déglutit. Avant, il n'aurait jamais risqué sa vie pour une espèce qu'il considérait comme les animaux domestiques des Autobots. Il pensait qu'ils étaient inférieurs aux Cybertroniens. Il pensait qu'ils ne valaient pas la peine qu'on s'intéresse à eux. Qu'on les aide. Qu'on se sacrifie pour eux, comme Optimus avait sacrifié les clés Omega durant la guerre contre Megatron.

Mais à présent…Il aperçut Denny au téléphone, en train d'essayer désespérément de joindre ses amis de Griffin Rock.

Jetstorm et Slipstream essayaient tant bien que mal d'assister Fixit, effectuant toutes les combinaisons possibles de l'ordinateur central.

Malheureusement, rien ne marchait.

\- …cela ne sert à rien, dit Drift.

Fracture se retourna vers lui.

\- Tu peux répéter ?

\- On n'a qu'à lui donner ce qu'il souhaite. Sinon, il fera exploser d'autres villes. N'importe lesquelles.

\- Drift ! s'écria Bumblebee. N'y pense même pas.

Le Decepticon violet se dégagea de son emprise, le foudroyant du regard.

\- Drift…Si tu penses que je vais te laisser te sacrifier pour des humains…

\- Une cause nécessite des sacrifices ! lui rétorqua Drift. Tu ne peux pas privilégier une vie par rapport au plus grand nombre ! Je vais me rendre ! Je vais éliminer Lockdown et tant pis si…

\- Tant pis quoi ?

Le ton de Fracture était glacial. Près d'eux, Jetstorm et Slipstream s'étaient arrêtés.

\- …Maître…

\- …Tu vas les laisser seuls ? lui demanda Fracture. C'est ça que tu veux, jouer les héros ?

Les héros…Mais il n'en était pas un !

Drift n'était pas un héros. Mais c'était la meilleure solution pour épargner d'autres victimes…

\- …Tu crois réellement que Lockdown va respecter sa part du marché ? le questionna Sideswipe. Il l'a dit lui-même ! Il n'a pas digéré ce que Slipstream a fait à son optique. Il veut tous nous détruire et nous mettre dans sa collection !

\- Et qu'est-ce que je peux faire d'autre ? lui cria Drift.

\- Il y a d'autres solutions ! lui rétorqua Sideswipe.

Bumblebee poussa un long soupir. Il se tourna vers Strongarm. Au bout de quelques minutes, il pointa Fracture du doigt.

\- Détache-le.

\- Quoi ?

\- J'ai dit détache-le et surveille-le. Laisse-le aider Fixit. On n'a pas d'autres moyens pour l'instant. Il faut le trouver vite fait avant la fin du délai.

\- Mais le Code…commença Strongarm.

Elle soupira, ne finissant pas sa phrase. En effet. Le Code ne servait à rien dans pareilles situations. Elle se plaça derrière Fracture pour lui détacher les bras. Fracture se massa les poignets avant de s'approcher du Minicon.

\- Je te préviens, Drift, lui déclara Fracture, tu ne fais pas de connerie.

Drift l'ignora. Il détourna les optiques, ne souhaitant pas affronter le regard dévasté de ses élèves.

Une vie…contre celle des humains.

Normalement, le choix devrait être fait.


	55. Chapter 55

**CHAPITRE 55**

 **OOC :** **Coucou, voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci encore à Estela Prime pour ses commentaires ! Pour ceux qui n'aiment pas le yaoi, je vous conseille de ne pas lire la dernière partie du chapitre. Vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas comme je l'ai toujours dit. Pour les autres, j'espère que vous apprécierez. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires ça fait toujours plaisir !**

Cela dura jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit.

Plus les heures passèrent, plus l'angoisse les gagnait. Fixit et Fracture étaient toujours au même point. Pourtant, décrypter le signal ne prenait généralement pas autant de temps. Mais au regard de l'attitude des deux bots, il y avait de quoi être pessimisme. Drift était adossé au mur, les observant d'un air vide. Les Autobots se relayaient chacun leur tour pour constater les avancées, mais le soir venu, il ne resta plus que Bumblebee, Windblade, Drift et ses élèves. Les autres étaient partis explorer les environs, au cas où il y aurait une nouvelle attaque-surprise. Quant à Denny et Russell, ils étaient assis devant la télévision. Il s'agissait de la même chaîne. Le temps avançait et le bilan s'alourdissait.

En englobant Griffin Rock et Budapest…Ils comptaient 4000 morts au total.

Drift eut un visage impassible. Paniquer n'arrangerait rien mais… la culpabilité lui crevait le spark. C'était dans ce genre de situation qu'il avait le souhait de ne plus rien ressentir. Malgré tout, ses camarades continuaient. Ils n'abandonnaient pas. Ils étaient déterminés à ne pas s'arrêter jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient trouvé.

C'était bien beau…Mais à quoi cela servait ?

…En valait-ce vraiment la peine ?

« …Ils ont perdu un oncle » dit Denny d'une voix éteinte, évoquant ses amis de Griffin Rock.

Drift n'en pouvait plus de rester debout. Il s'assit, les bras croisés. Il n'avait pas envie d'affronter le regard des humains.

\- Primus ! Un tel signal n'est pas indétectable ! s'écria Fixit en frappant sur le clavier. Il se tourna vers le Decepticon violet. Tu es certain de ce que tu dis ?

\- Mais enfin ! C'est la piste la plus pertinente !

\- Un AM45 ? Cela ne pousse pas sous le sabot d'un cheval.

En prenant en considération le discours de Lockdown, Fracture avait émis l'hypothèse d'un type de gadget spécial. En effet, Lockdown leur avait ordonnés de lui remettre Drift dans les deux jours. Le Decepticon s'était demandé pourquoi « deux jours ». Pourquoi pas à la fin de la journée ? Ou au plus tard, le lendemain ? Un chasseur de prime n'était pas là pour perdre son temps. Puis était venue l'idée du AM45. Une arme de destruction massive pilotée par le biais d'un ordinateur Cybertronien. Cela pouvait causer des catastrophes à répétition mais ce genre d'outil devait être rechargé avant de pouvoir l'utiliser à nouveau. Cela prenait environ un à deux jours terriens. Et ce qui rendait cette arme terrifiante était qu'il était quasiment impossible de la détecter puisqu'elle disposait d'un système de cryptage particulier.

\- Ce genre d'arme est un DXV5565, fit Fracture. Il faut un système compatible avec sa trace Cybertronnienne. C'est certainement le XHSKSK qui est le plus adéquat.

\- Ok. En langage normal, cela donne quoi ? soupira Bumblebee.

Fracture leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Pour la faire courte, c'est le plus compliqué à déchiffrer. Et connaissant Lockdown, cela ne m'étonnerait pas. Ça prendra du temps mais ce n'est pas impossible.

\- S'il s'agit d'un ordinateur, proposa Windblade, peut-être qu'il se trouve sur le vaisseau de Lockdown ?

Bumblebee hocha la tête, approuvant l'idée.

\- J'ai envoyé Strongarm et Sideswipe pour essayer de repérer le vaisseau. Cela ne devrait pas trop tarder.

Drift fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi Bumblebee le gardait ici ? Tous ses camarades se démenaient pour lui. Fracture se démenait pour lui alors qu'il n'y était pas obligé. Même Berry les assistait à sa façon. Et lui…il ne faisait rien. Le leader Autobot lui avait interdit de s'éloigner.

Soudain, Bumblebee porta la main à son oreillette.

\- Sideswipe ? Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

Ils n'entendirent pas la réponse à l'autre bout du fil. Mais le regard de Bumblebee changea. Il se tourna vers Drift, alarmé.

\- …Quoi ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? lui demanda Slipstream.

\- …Ils ont retrouvé le vaisseau de Lockdown.

\- Bah, c'est parfait ! fit Jetstorm, excité.

\- Non, Jetstorm…ils l'ont retrouvé en morceaux.

\- QUOI ?

La réponse fut unanime. Fixit laissa tomber son visage sur le bureau, désespérément. Effectivement…cela aurait été trop simple. Lockdown avait prévu à toutes les éventualités.

\- Cela signifie qu'il peut être partout dans le monde ! s'écria Jetstorm.

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura Bumblebee. On va trouver une solution. Ne t'inquiète pas…

Drift secoua la tête.

\- On perd du temps, Bumblebee.

\- Arrête, Drift ! lui hurla son leader. Ce n'est pas le moment d'abandonner ! Ecoute, je sais que tu te sens coupable. Mais ne désespère pas, compris ?

\- Toutes ces vies…

Il vit Denny tressaillir. Oui. Les humains pensaient à leurs proches. Il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir.

\- Maître…commença Jetstorm, la voix tremblante.

\- Ecoute, dit Bumblebee. Allez-vous reposer. Vous en avez besoin. On va s'occuper du reste, d'accord ?

\- Parce que tu crois réellement que je vais pouvoir dormir ? lui rétorqua Drift. En sachant que…

Si Wing était là…qu'est-ce qu'il dirait ?

Comment le guiderait-il ?

Fracture se retourna brusquement vers lui, lui montrant les dents.

\- Tu fais ce qu'il te dit, compris ? Sinon, c'est moi qui t'assomme. Au moins comme ça, tu rechargeras.

\- …Pourquoi ?

C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait dire. Pourquoi faire tout cela ? Pour lui en plus ?

Lockdown n'avait pas tort. La vie d'un Autobot qui avait volé et tué valait-elle toutes celles des humains habitant sur cette planète ?

Non. Bien sûr que non.

\- Maître…ils ont raison, déclara Slipstream. Allez-vous coucher.

\- S'il y a du nouveau, on vous préviendra, renchérit Berry.

Drift déglutit. Mais le regard dur de Bumblebee signifiait que ce n'était pas contestable. L'attention de Fracture était à nouveau rivée sur l'écran.

A la télévision, il pouvait entendre les pleurs des habitants qui venaient juste de perdre leurs proches ainsi que leurs maisons.

Drift finit par s'éloigner du groupe, prêt à se rendre à son emplacement. Toutefois, il réalisa qu'il était suivi. Il se retourna. Jetstorm le fixait avec inquiétude.

\- …Vous n'allez pas vous rendre, Maître ? N'est-ce pas ?

Le samouraï baissa les yeux.

\- …Demain, vous serez encore là, hein ?

Oui…Il serait sûrement encore là demain.

Mais s'ils n'arrivaient pas à traquer le signal…

Il tapota la tête de Jetstorm avant de tourner les talons, l'invitant également à recharger.

* * *

Quelqu'un lui secoua l'épaule. Drift ouvrit les optiques. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il s'était assoupi. Fracture était agenouillé à ses côtés. Le samouraï cligna des optiques, se tenant la tête pour reprendre ses esprits. Le Decepticon esquissa un sourire ravi. Qu'est-ce que cela… ?

\- …On a réussi à traquer le signal, Drift.

\- Quoi ?

Tout de suite, Drift se redressa. Il ne rêvait pas ? Il était sérieux ? Manifestement, oui. Le Decepticon se bomba le torse, l'air fier.

\- Je te l'avais dit. Le friand en technologie, c'est moi. Lockdown peut être un meilleur chasseur de prime, mais j'ai des compétences dans d'autres domaines.

\- …Où est-il ?

\- Patience, Drift. Bumblebee m'a chargé de te réveiller.

Fracture l'invita à le suivre. D'un pas lourd, Drift marcha derrière lui. Il ne faisait pas encore jour. Il jeta un œil à l'heure affichée sur la télévision. Il était aux alentours de trois heures.

D'une voix faible, il déclara.

\- …Vous n'étiez pas obligés de veiller comme ça…

\- Drift. Je ne recharge plus. Autant en profiter.

Ils s'approchèrent de l'ordinateur central. Les autres Autobots étaient présents, ses élèves accourant vers lui. Fixit leur jeta un bref regard avant d'appuyer sur le bouton pour leur montrer.

9 nombreux chiffres s'affichèrent sur l'écran. Des coordonnées. Fixit sourit, soulagé.

\- Avec ça, on va pouvoir—

Mais brusquement, avant même que le Minicon n'ait pu finir sa phrase, les chiffres devinrent flous.

\- Attends, s'écria Sideswipe, il se passe quoi là… ?

Immédiatement après, les chiffres changèrent. Fixit effectua de nouvelles commandes, mais cela ne changea rien. Ces nouveaux chiffres devinrent flous à leur tour, avant d'être remplacés par d'autres données.

\- Il se déplace ? demanda Strongarm, stupéfiée.

\- Non ! s'écria Fracture avant de se précipiter sur le clavier. Non ! Il l'a trafiqué !

\- Mais quelle est cette…

L'équipe Autobot en resta crucifiée. Personne n'osa dira quoi que ce soit. Ils contemplaient les données s'effacer tour à tour, l'écran devenant brusquement noir.

\- Primus ! hurla Grimlock. On n'est pas aidés !

\- Retour à la case départ, soupira Fixit, frappant le bureau à bout de nerfs.

Drift ne prononça aucun mot. A quoi bon ? Cela aurait été trop facile…

Lockdown était suffisamment malin pour les empêcher de le retrouver.

Soudain, Windblade s'avança. Son expression…C'était comme si elle avait une idée à l'esprit. Elle s'était aperçue d'un détail.

\- Ces coordonnées…Leur fréquence…Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? fit Fracture en fronçant les sourcils.

\- A chaque fois, il y avait un lapse de temps avant que les données ne changent. Un lapse de temps régulier. Pour autant, à un moment, la transition s'est faite beaucoup plus rapidement. Comme pour cacher les résultats immédiatement…remarqua-t-elle.

Sideswipe croisa les bras.

\- C'est peut-être seulement un bug.

\- Un bug dans un mécanisme pareil ? Je ne crois pas, dit Fracture. Elle n'a pas tort.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Drift lorsqu'il prononça ces mots.

\- …Est-ce que par hasard, tu as noté les coordonnées en question ? demanda Bumblebee.

\- Oui.

Lentement, elle dicta à Fracture les chiffres qu'elle avait entraperçu. Une fois qu'ils furent entrés dans la base de données, Fixit activa la géolocalisation.

Ce qui s'afficha sur l'écran les laissa sans voix.

Le lieu…

\- …Le Mont Fuji.

* * *

Même s'ils avaient trouvé le signal, cela ne signifiait pas pour autant que cette information soit exacte. De même qu'ils n'avaient pas encore décidé ensemble des mesures à prendre. Comment arrêter Lockdown ? Comment prévenir d'autres attaques massives ? Comment protéger les humains ?

Qu'aurait fait Optimus ? Lui qui avait sauvé la Terre à de nombreuses reprises des Decepticons, tous étaient du même avis : son aide leur serait précieuse aujourd'hui.

Bumblebee les avait tous envoyés en recharge. Ils se lèveraient tôt demain pour aviser de la situation. Drift conduisit Fracture à l'extérieur du dépôt de ferraille, en direction du garage. Pour l'heure, il n'y avait pas d'autre espace pour l'accueillir, même si Denny avait proposé de le placer dans une capsule de stase. Fracture avait argumenté que sans ses compétences, ils seraient au point mort à l'heure actuelle. Bumblebee avait décidé de lui accorder cela, surtout que ce garage était comme un abri temporaire pour lui. La main sur l'épaule, le samouraï l'avait remenotté pour éviter qu'il ne s'enfuie. Pour autant, Fracture ne chercha pas à s'échapper cette fois-ci. Ils marchèrent en silence, n'entendant que le faible bruit des grillons dans la forêt.

Drift ouvrit la porte et laissa Fracture entrer à l'intérieur. Le Decepticon violet se tourna vers lui.

\- Je te le dis, déclara-t-il. Lockdown ne s'échappera pas.

Le samouraï demeura silencieux, s'apprêtant à refermer la porte derrière lui.

\- …Tu vas rester dehors ?

\- Quelqu'un doit te surveiller, soupira Drift.

\- Idiot. Tu peux le faire à l'intérieur. Tu as besoin de recharger aussi.

\- Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt.

Fracture ne sourit plus. Parfois, Drift avait du mal à comprendre comment l'esprit du Decepticon fonctionnait. Il était une personne toute autre quand ils étaient seuls ensemble. Mais avec ses camarades, il demeurait l'individu froid et cruel qu'ils avaient toujours connu.

Le même bot qui les avait menacés plusieurs fois…qui avait toujours été son rival…

Pourtant, il tenait à lui.

Fracture s'assit sur son lit, l'air sombre. Drift le vit tourner la tête vers ses épaules, avant de soupirer.

\- …Ils te manqueront toujours, lui dit-il.

\- Je sais.

Il marqua une pause.

\- S'ils étaient là…que diraient-ils en me voyant ? En me voyant t'aider ? Toi, mon rival ?

\- …Ils seraient probablement étonnés, mais…Ils ne te jugeraient pas.

\- Ils auraient sûrement honte de moi. Parce que j'aide mes ennemis. Parce que je t'aide, toi. Ils penseraient que je suis un traître.

Drift secoua la tête avant finalement de s'approcher de lui.

\- …Tes Minicons étaient peut-être des criminels. Mais…au fond, ils n'étaient pas des personnes aussi mauvaises.

\- Toi, tu dis ça, alors que tu as toujours détesté les Decepticons ? le questionna Fracture en relevant le regard vers lui.

\- …Je crois que je ne les déteste plus aussi fort qu'avant. D'une certaine façon, j'ai changé d'avis sur eux. Au moins…sur certains d'entre eux.

En effet. Shadow Raker et Lockdown demeuraient des monstres. Mais il ne pouvait pas tous les placer dans le même sac non plus. Divebomb et Airazor devaient certes payer…mais Fracture ne se remettrait jamais complètement de leur disparition.

D'ailleurs…lui non plus.

\- …Tu m'as beaucoup aidé, aujourd'hui, lui dit-il, essayant de garder un ton neutre.

\- Ne me remercie pas, Drift. Je ne l'ai pas fait par pur altruisme.

Bien sûr. Altruisme ne faisait pas partie du vocabulaire de Fracture. Mais cela ne changeait rien aux sentiments de Drift.

\- …J'en ai juste marre, soupira Fracture. Marre de Lockdown…marre de Shadow Raker…

\- On est deux.

\- …Marre de perdre les personnes que j'aime.

Il se tourna vers le samouraï. Ce dernier hésita longuement…avant finalement de s'asseoir à côté de lui.

\- …Je sais à quoi tu penses, lui fit Fracture. Si tu comptes retrouver Lockdown pour te rendre, je te traquerai.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Ce sont des humains qui sont en jeu. Je sais que vous les Decepticons, vous ne leur avez jamais accordé de valeur mais…pour nous, les Autobots, ils nous sont importants. C'est la cause pour laquelle je me bats. C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai abandonné le métier de chasseur de prime.

Il prit une inspiration.

\- Pour apprendre le travail d'équipe et m'améliorer en tant qu'individu.

\- Drift.

Malgré les menottes, Drift sentit la main de Fracture se poser sur la sienne. Il plongea le regard dans le sien.

\- …Je me fiche des humains, dit-il. Peut-être qu'un jour, je changerai d'opinion vis-à-vis d'eux. Mais pour l'heure, je ne saurai supporter que tu te sacrifies pour eux. Appelle-moi un égoïste, un hypocrite mais si le choix m'était donné, entre te sacrifier ou sacrifier les humains, le choix serait vite fait. Mais je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux. Et je comprends la manière de penser des Decepticons. Lockdown ne les relâchera jamais, tout comme je n'aurais pas relâché les amis de Bumblebee quand il avait une prime sur sa tête.

Il marqua une pause.

\- …Comme je te l'ai dit, les rares personnes qui me sont chères sont mortes. Je les ai perdus et…enfin, bref. Je n'ai pas envie que cela se reproduise avec toi. Lockdown devra me passer dessus s'il désire t'avoir dans sa collection.

Drift étouffa un rire.

\- Qui aurait pensé que tu serais prêt un jour à te sacrifier pour moi ? Dire qu'avant…

\- Comme je l'ai dit à Jetstorm, énonça Fracture avec un sourire, notre rivalité, toi et moi…c'est tout ce qui me reste.

Tout ce qui lui reste…Drift se rapprocha de lui.

Il devinait ce qu'aurait dit son mentor. Wing n'aurait sûrement pas accepté que Drift ne vive pas après lui.

Dans son spark, il y aurait toujours une trace qui aurait besoin de son mentor. Une trace que seul Wing pouvait combler.

Mais Wing était parti.

Il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Fracture.

D'autant qu'il s'en souvienne, leurs baisers avaient toujours été initiés par le Decepticon.

Il ferma les optiques. C'était…agréable. Avant, il aurait eu honte de l'admettre mais…il se sentait bien. Il se sentait bien avec lui.

Presqu'immédiatement, Fracture répondit avec empressement. Le Decepticon l'embrassa, posant une main sur la joue de Drift. Le samouraï enveloppa sa taille avec ses bras. Il s'y attendait presque…Avec Fracture, cela avait toujours été passionné. Quand la langue de Fracture toucha ses lèvres pour lui demander l'accès, il devinait où cela allait mener.

Il esquissa un sourire et ouvrit la bouche, lui accordant volontiers l'entrée.

Leur baiser devint beaucoup plus profond. Le samouraï resserra son étreinte tandis que les lèvres se touchèrent, se séparèrent avant de se connecter à nouveau. Le Decepticon laissa échapper quelques faibles gémissements mais Drift pensait que cela le rendait plus beau. Que cela rendait l'instant plus précieux.

Enfin, Fracture se sépara de lui, un air narquois sur le visage.

\- …Comme je te l'ai dit…l'interface est comme une bataille. Je pense qu'avec ces menottes, j'ai déjà un handicap. Comptes-tu me laisser gagner ?

Drift ne lui répondit pas avec des mots. Tout de suite, ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur celles de Fracture, ne lui laissant pas le temps de se défendre. La bouche de Fracture s'ouvrit automatiquement, et leurs langues s'entremêlèrent. Dans le baiser, chacun essaya de dominer l'autre. Drift laissa courir ses doigts sur la poitrine de Fracture, le massant en faisant des mouvements circulaires, tantôt lents, tantôt rapides. Fracture se laissa faire, ses gémissements devenant de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure que Drift descendait ses mains sur son bas-ventre, sur ses cuisses, sur ses chevilles…

\- Hmmf—Drift !

Drift ne lui répondit pas. Il l'embrassa encore plus intensément. Peut-être d'une certaine façon, il avait trop attendu ce moment…Peut-être l'avait-il toujours voulu…

Fracture s'écarta brusquement. Il se mit à pouffer.

\- Tu vas me laisser jouer aussi ?

\- Jamais…

Drift était sur le point de l'embrasser encore mais Fracture avait d'autres projets. Il plaça quelques petits baisers sur son menton, avant d'en laisser une traînée sur le cou du samouraï. Ses baisers étaient doux, ce qui était plutôt surprenant. Mais au fur et à mesure qu'il descendait, Fracture devint un peu plus agressif, plus rapide, plus vorace. Ses baisers se transformèrent en légères morsures. Il lui lécha le cou tout en lui caressant le dos. Et même le samouraï eut du mal à se contenir. Fracture était maintenant assis sur ses genoux, sans arrêter ce qu'il faisait. Il releva seulement la tête pour poser un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Drift avant de continuer, ses mains se baladant dangereusement entre ses cuisses…

Finalement, Drift l'attrapa par les épaules et le plaqua sur le lit, s'asseyant à califourchon sur lui. Fracture riait toujours.

\- Décidément…tu n'as pas envie de me laisser gagner…tu…oh, Primus !

Drift s'aventurait peut-être trop loin. C'était contraire à tout ce qu'il avait enseigné à ses élèves…Il pactisait avec l'ennemi…mais pour l'heure, ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait à l'esprit. ils s'échangèrent plus de baisers, les combats de langues reprirent…Fracture essaya de lutter, essaya d'avoir le dessus en lui attrapant l'arrière de la tête, lui léchant les câbles de son cou, les mordant davantage, mais Drift ne lui laisserait pas l'opportunité. Peut-être une prochaine fois mais…Pas cette fois. Fracture gémit de plus belle quand les mains de Drift lui caressa les parties intimes, le pria d'ouvrir pour lui…

\- Non…le nargua le Decepticon.

Il pariait ? Les caresses de Drift devinrent de plus en plus rapides, faisant de longs mouvements de va et vient…Fracture serra la mâchoire tandis que Drift laissa une longue trainée de baisers sur son corps, sans mordre, sans forcer…juste de la douceur, juste du respect, descendant jusqu'entre ses cuisses. Finalement, il sentit les jambes du Decepticon s'enrouler autour de sa taille, Fracture l'embrassant sur les lèvres une nouvelle fois.

\- …Primus…

Cela suffit pour Drift. Il s'agrippa à ses hanches, ne détachant jamais son regard de Fracture…

Tant pis si c'était illicite…

Tant pis si c'était immoral…

Pour l'heure, il n'y avait qu'eux deux qui comptaient actuellement.


	56. Chapter 56

**CHAPITRE 56**

 **OOC:** **Coucou! Voilà un nouveau chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous plaira! Merci à Estela Prime pour ses commentaires! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir!**

« …Ouah. »

Allongé à côté de lui, Drift esquissa un léger sourire. Effectivement. Le terme était approprié. Fracture se tourna vers lui, sa main toujours posée sur son dos. Drift ferma les optiques, soupirant de plaisir quand le Decepticon lui caressa doucement les épaules. C'était un geste plutôt tendre. Le samouraï se rapprocha de Fracture, l'étreignant en retour.

\- …Je n'avais jamais remarqué toutes ces cicatrices, lui souffla Fracture.

Effectivement. Drift tressaillit lorsqu'il traça l'une d'elles du bout de son doigt. Toutefois, il ne frissonnait pas parce que c'était désagréable. Avant, il aurait certainement empêché quiconque de les toucher. Mais aujourd'hui, il en avait fait son deuil.

\- …C'est Shadow Raker ? lui demanda-t-il. Ou bien c'est moi ?

Drift se blottit contre lui. Il rouvrit les optiques, prenant une inspiration.

\- Quand il n'était pas satisfait de notre travail, lorsqu'on ne ramenait pas assez de trésors au Temple des Ombres, qui était notre demeure, il passait ses nerfs sur Jetstorm et Slipstream, lui raconta-t-il. Mais il ne me frappait jamais.

\- Donc, tu les défendais ?

\- …Il me punissait d'une autre manière. Outre la torture physique, il y avait la torture mentale.

Fracture hocha la tête, la haine réapparaissant sur son visage. Mais elle n'était pas dirigée contre lui. Il le savait. Drift l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres. Cela lui arracha un léger sourire et leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent.

\- Si un jour, on m'avait dit qu'on se retrouverait comme ça, dans cette position, fit Fracture.

\- Moi-même, j'ai encore du mal à le réaliser, acquiesça Drift.

\- Il n'y a pas à dire…Je ne t'imaginais pas comme ça ! pouffa Fracture. Tu manies bien la lame au combat et ailleurs.

Drift fit mine de le frapper, ce qui le fit rire davantage. Il remarqua les menottes qui avaient été jetées au sol. N'importe quoi pour s'en débarrasser. Fracture se débrouillerait toujours pour s'enfuir. Le samouraï l'avertit qu'il devra les lui remettre quand ils sortiront. Le Decepticon fit une moue, montrant qu'il n'approuvait pas. Mais il n'avait pas le choix.

A côté, il pouvait observer son katana et son épée posés contre le mur. Fracture suivit son regard, l'air interrogateur.

\- …Elles viennent du Cercle de la Lumière, l'informa le samouraï, enveloppant ses bras autour de la taille de Fracture. Le jour où j'ai été considéré comme un membre à part entière, elles ont été forgées pour moi.

Il marqua une pause.

\- …Un jour, elles reviendront à Jetstorm et Slipstream. Quand ils seront prêts, quand leur formation sera finie. Ils en prendront une chacun.

\- Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu auras comme arme ? le questionna Fracture.

\- …Je l'ignore encore.

Ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois. Drift se redressa. La lumière du jour passait à travers la fenêtre. C'était le matin. Ses élèves, son équipe devaient se demander ce qu'ils fabriquaient. Il se leva, attrapant ses armes pour les ranger dans leurs fourreaux. Il prit ensuite les menottes, se tournant vers Fracture. Le Decepticon était déjà à l'autre bout de la pièce.

\- Allez, lui ordonna-t-il.

\- Vas-y, essaie pour voir ! le nargua Fracture avant d'ouvrir la porte pour s'enfuir précipitamment.

Un vrai gamin. Drift leva les yeux au ciel. Super. Si avec ça, ils n'étaient pas grillés par le reste de l'équipe…Cette pensée le rendit soudainement soucieux. Il ferma la porte du garage, marchant loin derrière le Decepticon qui courait toujours. Pour l'instant, ils étaient trop occupés avec Lockdown et Shadow Raker mais…que se passerait-il ensuite ? Il n'avait jamais cessé de se poser cette question. Est-ce que Fracture serait emprisonné dans une capsule de stase ? Non. Fracture était suffisamment malin pour s'échapper. Mais est-ce qu'ils le laisseraient partir ?

Et ce qu'ils avaient…Il ne faisait pas seulement référence à cette nuit. Même avant cela…Ils avaient quelque chose. Mais est-ce qu'il aurait envie de poursuivre cette aventure ? Est-ce que Fracture aurait envie de continuer ?

Après tout, leur relation était entachée de beaucoup de problématiques. Un œil extérieur leur dirait que cette relation n'était pas faite pour durer. Drift était un Autobot. Fracture était un Decepticon. Ils avaient été rivaux, puis ennemis…sans compter la réaction de l'équipe. Fracture était toujours un criminel. Il n'était pas quelqu'un que l'on pourrait qualifier de loyal. Certainement pas aux Autobots. C'était avant tout un chasseur de prime. Une fois, il lui avait dit qu'il n'était pas prêt à se poser. Qu'il aimait trop l'aventure…

\- Bah alors, Drift ! lui cria Fracture, avant de s'arrêter pour l'attendre. Tu es déjà trop fatigué ?

Drift répondit par un signe de tête. Il passa à côté de Fracture et il sentit une main attraper la sienne pour la lui serrer fortement. Le samouraï se tourna vers lui, lui jetant un regard d'avertissement. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres du dépôt de ferraille. Le Decepticon sembla comprendre, haussant simplement les épaules.

\- C'est bon, Drift…Relax. Ils ne le devineront pas aussi facilement.

Puis, Fracture lui relâcha la main avant de se diriger vers la cour. Effectivement, les autres les attendaient. Bumblebee haussa un sourcil en les apercevant.

\- Eh bien. Vous en avez mis du temps.

Drift soupira.

\- Demande à Fracture.

\- Oh ça va ! répliqua le Decepticon. Déjà que vous m'exilez du dépôt de ferraille, faut aussi que j'ai de la marche à faire !

\- Pauvre chou, fit Denny. On t'exile avec toutes les bonnes raisons du monde.

Bumblebee parut légèrement étonné mais ne releva rien.

\- Bon, bref. Peu importe. Donc…par rapport à Lockdown…

\- Ouais ! C'est quoi, le plan ? demanda Grimlock.

Le leader de l'équipe fronça les sourcils.

\- Puisqu'on a sa position, la logique serait de le confronter frontalement.

\- Oh oui ! s'exclama le Dinobot, excité comme une puce comme à chaque fois qu'une bagarre au programme.

Bumblebee le coupa, lui faisant signe de l'écouter jusqu'au bout.

\- Toutefois, il y a plusieurs problèmes dans ce plan. Déjà, il est possible que les coordonnées ne soient pas exactes à cent pour cent, peu importe combien ce système serait infaillible. De plus, il y a également l'hypothèse que Lockdown et l'arme qu'il utilise ne soient pas au même endroit. Lockdown est quelqu'un de malin. Même s'il a communiqué avec nous à travers le signal, il est possible qu'il se déplace. Ou qu'il déplace l'arme.

\- C'est clair, approuva Strongarm. Il a sûrement d'autres atouts dans sa manche.

\- Sans compter qu'il faut prendre en compte Shadow Raker, ajouta Drift.

\- D'ailleurs, à ce propos…

Fracture leva la voix.

\- …Foxtrot avait dit que Shadow Raker l'avait également envoyé pour obtenir la tête de Drift.

\- Et alors ? demanda Bumblebee.

\- Rien, dit Fracture. Je trouve ça un peu bizarre qu'il ait envoyé à la fois Foxtrot et Lockdown.

Sideswipe haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne connais pas bien le métier de chasseur de prime, mais ce n'est pas le premier arrivé qui gagne ? C'est une sorte de course, non ? La première fois qu'on vous a rencontrés toi et Drift, vous poursuiviez la même prime. En quoi envoyer plusieurs chasseurs de prime serait un problème ?

Il y avait une certaine hargne dans la voix du bot rouge. Compréhensible. Fracture leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Effectivement, gamin. Mais le souci est qu'il y a plusieurs façons de trouver des primes. Soit on l'affiche sur les réseaux sociaux et dans ce cas, comme tu l'as dit, c'est le premier arrivé qui est servi. Soit…c'est par contrat.

Drift approuva. En effet, maintenant qu'il le mentionnait, il y avait quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond…

\- Je ne pige pas, dit Sideswipe.

\- Généralement, précisa Drift, quand il y a un contrat avec un chasseur de prime, il y a des « règles » imposées aux deux parties. A savoir une obligation de loyauté. Le chasseur de prime s'engage à ne pas s'en prendre au client jusqu'à ce que les objectifs soient atteints…et en retour, le client promet de ne pas engager d'autres chasseurs de prime pour la même prime.

Les optiques de Bumblebee s'écarquillèrent.

\- Après, souleva Fixit, Shadow Raker n'est pas connu pour être quelqu'un qui honore les contrats. Il n'a pas d'honneur. C'est toi-même qui le disait, Drift.

Drift hocha la tête.

\- Il est possible que Shadow Raker n'ait pas eu connaissance de cette règle.

\- Et c'est bien dommage pour lui ! ricana le Decepticon. Parce que cette obligation est particulièrement importante. Et si jamais tu la violes…

Il prit une inspiration.

\- …Le contrat est rompu. Et généralement, le client qui a enfreint cette obligation devient la prochaine cible du chasseur de prime.

\- Tu veux dire que… ?

\- Ouais. C'est légal, officier. Le chasseur de prime est en droit de te tuer.

\- De même, Shadow Raker avait l'occasion d'engager Fracture pour tuer Maître Drift, dit Slipstream. Il ne l'a pas fait parce qu'il ne voulait pas le payer. A la place, il a engagé Lockdown qui est encore pire que lui.

\- Le connaissant, renchérit Drift, il n'a certainement pas l'intention de payer Lockdown. Ni même Foxtrot.

L'expression de l'équipe changea. Même si cette information ne semblait pas extrêmement importante au premier abord, elle s'avéra être capitale.

Ils venaient de comprendre. Chaque membre de l'équipe eut la même idée.

Ils venaient de trouver la solution.

\- …Dans ce cas, dit Bumblebee, si c'est exact…

\- Lockdown n'est là que pour l'argent ! fit Sideswipe.

\- Si on rompt leur contrat en prouvant à Lockdown que Shadow Raker n'a pas respecté son obligation, il n'aurait plus aucune raison de poursuivre Drift ! dit Windblade.

\- Il suffirait surtout de prouver qu'il n'a pas l'intention de le payer, précisa Grimlock.

Bumblebee se tourna vers Fixit.

\- Fixit. Est-ce que tu peux essayer de tracer le signal de Shadow Raker ?

\- C'est comme si c'était fait ! fit le Minicon.

\- Bon. Lockdown est probablement en train de réfléchir à sa prochaine cible. De même, qui dit qu'il n'y aura pas d'autres victimes entre-temps ?

Windblade s'avança vers lui.

\- Cela signifierait qu'on doit également détruire l'arme ?

\- C'est la meilleure solution, approuva Bumblebee. Le plus simple serait de se séparer. Une équipe arrêterait Shadow Raker. Une autre chercherait l'arme pour la détruire. Et on se réunirait tous pour capturer Lockdown.

\- Ouah. Simple comme plan, dit Grimlock.

Drift baissa les optiques. Il sentit la main du Dinobot se poser sur son épaule.

\- T'inquiète mon pote, dit-il. On va s'en sortir.

\- Bon, déclara Bumblebee. Strongarm, Grimlock et Sideswipe se chargeront de Shadow Raker. Windblade, Drift et moi, nous nous rendrons au Mont Fuji pour localiser la machine.

Le visage de Fracture se ferma.

\- Je fais quoi, moi ?

\- Toi, tu vas rester ici, lui ordonna Bumblebee. Tu nous as été utile. Nous t'en sommes reconnaissants. Maintenant, tu es en état d'arrestation.

\- Super.

Drift se tourna vers son leader.

\- …Il pourrait nous accompagner, lui proposa-t-il. Après tout, Lockdown et Shadow Raker sont des adversaires qui n'ont aucun honneur. Une aide supplémentaire serait peut-être…

\- Décidément, il t'a retourné le cerveau ! soupira Sideswipe. Tu n'aurais jamais proposé ça avant !

Non. Ce n'était pas ce que pensait le samouraï. Lockdown et Shadow Raker étaient des adversaires dangereux. Ils avaient besoin de quelqu'un qui ne jouait pas à la loyale. Bumblebee l'écouta mais n'était pas de son avis.

\- Drift. J'estime que Fracture a eu droit à un traitement suffisamment favorable. On n'est pas sensés négocier avec des criminels et on l'a fait. Maintenant, c'est terminé.

\- Vous savez que Lockdown va vous découper en petits morceaux ? lui rétorqua Fracture.

\- Dans ce cas, cela devrait te réjouir, fit Grimlock avant de le pousser vers l'emplacement où étaient situées les capsules de stase.

Drift poussa un soupir. Il aurait dû s'attendre à cette éventualité. Bien sûr, Fracture était un criminel…Et il était attiré par ce criminel. Mais comment pouvait-il l'expliquer à Bumblebee ? Aux autres ? A ses élèves, surtout ?

Il échangea un regard avec le Decepticon violet avant que ce dernier ne disparaisse avec Grimlock tandis que les membres de l'équipe se dispersaient pour se préparer.

\- …Bumblebee…tenta-t-il une fois qu'ils furent seuls.

\- Ecoute, Drift…Je comprends. Je sais.

Il y avait une certaine compassion dans sa voix.

\- Tu sais ?

\- Je sais que tu t'es attaché à Fracture, lui dit-il. Après tout, vous vous êtes alliés à de nombreuses reprises. D'une certaine manière, il t'a sauvé. Tu as de la sympathie pour lui parce qu'il a perdu ses partenaires Minicons. Peut-être que tu te vois en lui…mais voilà. Il doit payer.

\- Il a déjà suffisamment payé.

Après tout, il ne suffisait pas d'une peine de prison pour payer le mal qu'on a causé à la société. Parfois, le sort était beaucoup plus cruel. Pour Drift, c'était assez.

\- …Si tu veux lui dire quelques mots…Vas-y. C'est le moment.

Le leader s'éloigna. Il n'avait pas envie de poursuivre cette discussion. Drift baissa les optiques mais n'insista pas. Il avait raison. Ils étaient Autobots. Telles étaient les règles…Parfois, elles étaient trop rigides. Ou au contraire, trop clémentes. Mais il fallait les suivre.

Il s'avança vers Fracture. Grimlock s'était éloigné pour chercher une capsule de stase vide, située à l'autre bout du dépôt de ferraille. Le Decepticon violet sourit. Il ne semblait pas énervé par ce qui se passait. Il ne semblait pas troublé par le fait qu'il dormirait jusqu'à son arrivée sur Cybertron.

Drift le fixa, l'air triste.

\- Ouais…fit simplement Fracture.

Il haussa les épaules.

\- On aura passé du bon temps ensemble.

\- …J'aurais aimé…

Le Decepticon le coupa, se rapprochant de lui. Leurs visages étaient situés à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

\- Tu crois sincèrement que je vais rester sagement dans cette capsule, Drift ? lui demanda le Decepticon.

Le samouraï ne répondit pas. Le Decepticon lui fit un clin d'œil.

\- …Tu n'as pas le choix, dit doucement Drift.

\- Je finirai par sortir, soupira Fracture. D'une façon ou d'une autre. Je ne resterais pas en prison bien longtemps.

Il marqua une pause, observant l'expression du samouraï.

\- …tu ne vas pas me faire ça ?

Drift se mordit la lèvre. Cela lui faisait mal au spark. Il refusait de l'admettre mais…c'était douloureux. C'était douloureux de savoir qu'ils ne se reverraient sûrement pas avant un long moment.

I peine une heure, il se demandait ce que leur relation deviendrait. Maintenant…il avait la réponse.

\- …A propos de nous, commença Drift.

\- Oui. J'y ai pensé aussi.

Cette fois, Fracture avait perdu toute envie de plaisanter. Il plongea son regard dans le sien, sérieux.

\- …Que diraient tes amis s'ils te voyaient avec un criminel ? Quoique…cela serait plutôt excitant. On serait ennemis en public…et en privé…

\- Si seulement c'était aussi simple.

\- Je ne suis pas un Autobot mais bon. On fait quand même une belle équipe, toi et moi.

Même si Grimlock pouvait revenir à n'importe quel moment, Fracture leva le bras pour lui caresser doucement la joue.

\- …Peut-être un jour, Drift ? Si tu en as envie…

Drift pencha sa tête pour approfondir le contact. Sa réponse fut beaucoup plus rapide que prévue.

\- …Peut-être un jour.

\- …Ne te fais pas tuer, d'accord ? On se verra bientôt.

\- Oui.

Valait mieux un « à bientôt » plutôt qu'un « adieu ». Finalement, Drift se rapprocha pour poser les lèvres sur les siennes. C'était un contact doux, sans aucune pression. Fracture le lui rendit avec la même intensité.

\- Voilà ! cria Grimlock, sa vue cachée par la capsule.

Les deux s'écartèrent avant de se sourire brièvement. Drift tourna les talons pour s'éloigner. Il ne voulait pas voir Fracture s'endormir. Il ne voulait pas assister à ça. Il prit plusieurs inspirations, essayant de rester calme. Il ne voulait pas y penser.

Non. Fracture s'échapperait. Il finirait toujours par s'échapper.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il réalisa que quelqu'un les avait observés depuis le début.

A ses pieds, il découvrit Jetstorm.


	57. Chapter 57

**CHAPITRE 57**

 **OOC : Coucou à tous. Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Estela Prime pour son commentaire. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews. Ça fait toujours plaisir.**

« …Et tu comptais nous l'annoncer quand ?

\- Jetstorm…

Il n'avait rien à faire. Jetstorm ne l'écoutait pas. Le Minicon continuait de marcher loin devant lui, ne se retournant même pas. Mais Drift n'avait pas besoin de voir son visage pour constater sa fureur. Son incompréhension, sa rage et le sentiment de trahison pouvaient être lues dans sa marche et au ton de sa voix.

\- …Tu ne comprendrais pas, dit Drift.

\- Non, effectivement ! Je ne comprends pas ! lui cria-t-il. C'est Fracture, bon sang ! C'est notre rival ! Notre ennemi juré !

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'écria Slipstream. Le bruit l'avait alerté. Il tenait son naginata en évidence.

Drift poussa un soupir. Jetstorm s'arrêta. Il le toisa d'un regard horrifié. Le samouraï aurait pu le recadrer, lui ordonner de surveiller son ton. Mais ce n'était pas à sa place de le faire…Il avait toutes les raisons du monde d'être en colère.

\- …Notre Maître pactise avec l'ennemi ! cracha Jetstorm sans se concentrer sur lui.

\- Quoi ?

\- Jetstorm…Ecoute. Je comprends. Ce n'est pas une situation anodine. Mais je me suis trompé. Je me suis trompé depuis le début.

\- Mais attendez…De quoi vous parlez ? Maître ! cria Slipstream. Qu'est-ce qu'il signifie par « pactiser avec l'ennemi » ?

Jetstorm secoua la tête.

\- D'accord. Nous nous sommes alliés. Temporairement. Mais il a essayé de nous tuer à plusieurs reprises ! C'est un criminel ! Vous l'aviez dit vous-même ! Fracture n'a aucun honneur ! Il a essayé de nous tuer à plusieurs reprises ! En quoi vous seriez-vous trompé ? Comment pouvez-vous lui pardonner tout ce qu'il nous a fait subir ? Au point de…

\- …Je ne peux pas l'expliquer…C'est arrivé comme ça, fit Drift.

\- Attends…Il n'insinuerait pas que…

Slipstream se couvrit la bouche, l'air aussi tétanisé que son partenaire.

\- Primus…

\- Jetstorm…Slipstream…Il y a des choses que je ne peux pas expliquer. Je n'ai pas toutes les connaissances du monde. J'ignore comment les sentiments marchent. Mais peut-être que Bumblebee a raison. Peut-être que je me reconnais en lui. J'étais comme lui autrefois. Jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un m'aide…

\- Non, Maître ! s'offusqua Jetstorm, scandalisé d'entendre de telles paroles. Vous ne lui ressembliez en aucune façon !

\- Vous ne me connaissiez pas avant ! s'écria Drift.

Son ton monta.

\- … J'étais comme lui. Voire même pire que lui. Je volais pour me nourrir. Je tuais aux ordres de Shadow Raker. J'ai failli faire exploser une lune entière avec tous ses habitants…

\- Mais vous ne l'aviez pas fait, Maître ! lui rétorqua Slipstream. Vous étiez sous l'emprise de Shadow Raker ! Des Ronins ! C'était nécessaire pour votre survie ! Pour notre survie ! Sans vous, nous…

Drift le coupa sévèrement.

\- Je ne suis pas un ange ! Je ne suis pas blanc comme neige non plus. Je suis un être comme tout le monde. Je suis capable du meilleur comme du pire. Et pour moi, j'ai fait le pire. C'est passé. Je me suis engagé à suivre un meilleur chemin. Fracture aussi a commis le pire. Mais maintenant, j'estime qu'il est en bonne voie.

\- En bonne voie ? répéta Jetstorm, outré. Comment peut-il l'être ?

\- …C'est pour ça que vous teniez tant à faire équipe avec lui ? l'interrogea Slipstream.

\- Je le connais mieux que tout le monde ici. Moi aussi, je pensais que c'était un monstre. Je pensais qu'il n'y avait rien à sauver. Mais je me trompais. La mort de ses Minicons l'a affecté. Je pense que cela lui a ouvert les yeux sur certaines choses. Sur ce qui était le plus important. Sur le fait qu'il n'y avait pas que l'argent ou les primes qui comptaient dans la vie. Maintenant qu'il a réalisé ces choses, quelqu'un doit le prendre en main. Et ce n'est pas la prison qui l'aidera.

Jetstorm et Slipstream s'échangèrent un regard perplexe. Ils ne semblaient pas convaincus.

\- Pour l'heure, l'essentiel est de s'occuper de Lockdown et de Shadow Raker. Ensuite...

\- …Vous êtes certain de vous, Maître ? lui demanda Slipstream doucement.

Drift hocha la tête.

\- Oui. Tout le monde a droit à la rédemption.

\- …Vous parlez comme Wing, Maître.

Jestorm tourna le regard vers le côté, apercevant Russell qui était debout sur une échelle, occupé à installer des dispositifs de sécurité. C'était Bumblebee qui le leur avait ordonné, au cas où leurs ennemis pénètreraient au sein du dépôt de ferraille pendant leur absence. Son élève sembla décidé à abréger cette conversation. Il jeta seulement un regard sévère vis-à-vis de Drift avant de courir en direction du gamin pour lui prêter assistance. Slipstream resta aux pieds de son Maître. Il semblait moins hostile que Jetstorm à l'idée d'une possible relation entre Drift et Fracture dans le futur.

\- …Je sais que c'est étrange, approuva Drift, compréhensif. Mais vous…vous y habituerez.

\- …J'espère seulement que ce n'est pas quelque chose que vous regretterez, Maître, déclara Slipstream en s'inclinant.

J'espère aussi, pensa Drift. Il le regarda s'éloigner à son tour. Le samouraï se mordit la lèvre.

…S'ils l'accompagnaient…Il y avait de fortes chances qu'ils soient en danger avec Lockdown…Mais s'ils accompagnaient l'autre équipe, ils confronteraient Shadow Raker. Or, ce dernier n'était venu que pour eux…

* * *

Il la vit de loin. Windblade. Cette dernière était en train de configurer certaines données sur un Pad. Drift déglutit avant de s'approcher doucement d'elle. Même après tout ce qui s'était passé, ils n'avaient pas eu beaucoup de temps pour se reparler. L'Autobot volante leva les yeux vers lui, un peu surprise.

\- Drift ? tout va bien ?

\- …Ça va. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- Oh. Juste pour signaler à l'autre équipe notre position. Strongarm possède l'autre. On va pouvoir se localiser facilement si les choses deviennent compliquées.

\- Tu as raison. C'est une bonne idée. Cela nous serait utile.

Le silence tomba à nouveau. Il poussa un long soupir. Autant entrer dans le vif du sujet.

\- …Je suis désolé.

\- De quoi ?

\- …Pour nous.

Il marqua une pause.

\- J'ai commis beaucoup d'erreurs. Mais celle que je regrette le plus est celle-là.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu insinues que notre histoire était une erreur ?

\- Non. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, la reprit-elle doucement. Notre histoire…pour le peu que cela a duré, je ne regrette rien de tout cela. Avec toi, je me sentais…tranquille.

Son visage se radoucit. Il était sur le point de partir quand elle lui prit les deux mains, le forçant à la regarder. Elle afficha un léger sourire. Un peu triste mais…il n'y avait aucune rancœur dans ses optiques.

\- …Tu penses que nous deux, on aurait pu… ?

\- Oui, répondit-il sans hésiter.

\- …Tu as trouvé quelqu'un, n'est-ce pas ?

Drift se mordit la lèvre. Il n'était pas prêt à lui dire. Il avait pu l'avouer à ses élèves mais…il n'était pas sûr que ce soit le moment.

\- Et toi ? Tu as trouvé quelqu'un ?

Elle hocha la tête, un sourire timide sur son visage. Drift ne ressentit pas de pincement au spark. Non. Il était juste heureux pour elle.

\- …Je suis sûr que c'est quelqu'un de bien, dit-il.

\- Oh oui.

Elle lui lâcha les mains.

\- J'espère que ce sera la même chose pour la personne avec qui tu seras.

\- …J'espère aussi.

Mais ce n'était pas à lui d'en décider, malheureusement. Même s'il était certain…il ne le regretterait pas.

* * *

\- Jetstorm ? Tout va bien ?

Stingheart fixait le Minicon avec inquiétude. Quand Jetstorm l'avait appelé pour lui demander de venir au dépôt de ferraille, il avait tout de suite envisagé le pire. Lui qui était avec son groupe de musique, il avait plaqué la séance de répétition pour voir ce qu'il en était. Quand Jetstorm l'étreignit intensément, sans donner d'explication, il s'attendait déjà à la catastrophe.

Et effectivement…

\- …Tout va bien ? lui demanda-t-il.

Jetstorm ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de le serrer fort contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans sa poitrine. Il esquissa un léger sourire, même si la colère et l'inquiétude pouvaient être lues dans ses optiques. Pendant un instant, Stingheart crut qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal et repensa à toutes les fautes qu'il avait pu commettre ces derniers mois pour mettre Jetstorm en colère. Pourtant, il n'en trouva aucune.

\- …j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

\- Non…

Jetstorm s'écarta, se mordant la lèvre.

\- Je…je pars pour le Japon. Pour arrêter Lockdown.

\- Quoi ?

Stingheart fronça les sourcils. Jetstorm lui avait tout dit à propos de Lockdown. Ce qu'il avait fait à Slipstream…Le fait qu'ils allaient l'affronter ne le rassurait pas. Pas du tout même.

\- Laisse-moi venir avec toi.

\- Non ! lui cria Jetstorm.

\- Ecoute…Je refuse de rester là, les bras croisés sans rien faire ! Je n'aurais qu'à…je ne sais pas. Me faire passer pour un chanteur ambulant. La couverture avait bien marché avec Drift.

\- C'est surtout parce que Drift est aveugle.

Il y avait une certaine hargne dans sa voix. Quelque chose s'était produit. Stingheart le sentait. Le bot avec un visage de loup secoua la tête.

\- Je ne serai pas tranquille, Jetstorm. Pourquoi tu ne peux pas dire la vérité à Drift ? C'est bon…ce n'est pas comme si j'étais un Decepticon.

\- Mais Maître Drift…

Soudain, l'expression de Jetstorm changea. Il dévisagea Stingheart, comme s'il venait de réaliser quelque chose. Cela l'angoissa un peu. Il n'aimait pas cet air du tout.

\- …Quoi ?

\- …Peut-être que tu as raison.

Et brusquement, Jetstorm l'embrassa. Comme ça. Au beau milieu du dépôt de ferraille. Stingheart cligna des optiques. Ce n'était pas désagréable mais…ce n'était pas le genre de Jetstorm de réagir ainsi…

\- JETSTORM ?

Soudain, ils entendirent une grosse voix derrière eux. Tout de suite, Stingheart s'écarta pour observer qui venait. Quand il vit Drift s'approcher d'eux, l'air furieux avec l'épée à la main, il comprit qu'il était fait comme un rat.

\- Attendez…

\- TOI ! ELOIGNE-TOI TOUT DE SUITE DE JETSTORM !

\- Maître Drift ! Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez !

Stingheart vit sa vie défiler devant les yeux. Bien sûr. Jetstorm lui avait dit qu'il était sévère et protecteur mais là…cela dépassait l'entendement. Le samouraï calme et hautain qu'il avait rencontré était décédé.

\- DEGAGE DE LA TOUT DE SUITE !

\- Maître Drift !

Jetstorm avait sorti son nunchaku. Il s'était placé devant Stingheart qui était devenu blanc.

\- …Stingheart est mon copain, Maître Drift.

Maître Drift s'arrêta tout de suite. Pour autant, il n'en finissait pas de jeter des œillades furieuses envers le bot qui était derrière lui.

\- Tu peux répéter… ?

\- Stingheart est mon copain ! lui cria presque son élève. On est ensemble. Je ne voulais pas te le dire mais…

\- Et tu comptais me l'annoncer quand ?

Le samouraï recula. Stingheart déglutit, se demandant s'il devait parler. Mais l'air du samouraï l'en dissuada.

\- …Alors, l'autre jour…

\- Je trouve votre réaction bien hypocrite, soupira Jetstorm.

\- Pourquoi, tu veux dire… ? le questionna Stingheart, n'osant pas lever la voix.

\- Oui ! Tu avais raison depuis le début ! Ce qu'il a avec Fracture ne date pas d'hier.

Pour peu, Stingheart aurait souri. Bien sûr ! C'était évident ! Il le savait ! En tout cas, cela réduisit Drift au silence.

\- …Ce n'est pas la même chose, Jetstorm…

\- Vous avez raison. C'est pire ! Mais voilà. Je vous l'ai caché, vous me l'avez caché…on est quitte, non ?

Stingheart ne put s'empêcher d'approuver de la tête. Drift lui jeta un regard glacial et Stingheart se prit immédiatement d'intérêt pour les nuages se formant dans le ciel.

Au bout du compte, Drift soupira.

\- …Tu marques un point.

Jetstorm afficha un léger sourire.

\- Alors, ça veut dire…

\- Ecoute. Sa tête ne me revient pas.

\- Comment ça, qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma « tête » ? l'interrogea Stingheart.

\- …Tu as une tête de touriste. Ou de délinquant.

\- Et c'est vous qui dites…

Drift le coupa d'un air sévère. Jetstorm rentra la tête dans ses épaules. Son Maître se racla la gorge, reprenant son calme.

\- …Ecoute. Si c'est ce qui te rend heureux, Jetstorm…Je ne m'y opposerai pas.

Jetstorm hocha la tête, avant de s'incliner.

\- …Merci, Maître.

\- Cool ! Donc, je vis, aujourd'hui ? le questionna prudemment Stingheart.

Drift leva les yeux au ciel. Jetstorm posa la main sur l'épaule de Stingheart, l'invitant à ne pas continuer.

\- J'avais oublié à quel point il était énervant.

\- Vous vous y ferez, Maître.

Jetstorm rangea son nunchaku.

\- …En tout cas, je suis prêt à partir.

\- …Jetstorm…

Drift ferma les optiques, l'air soucieux. C'était comme s'il était prêt à annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle. Stingheart échangea un regard interrogateur avec Jetstorm.

Il prit une inspiration.

\- …Ecoute. Toi et Slipstream ne venez pas.


	58. Chapter 58

**CHAPITRE 58**

 **OOC :** **Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Estela Prime pour ses commentaires. N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires ! ça fait toujours plaisir !**

« Maître…S'il vous plaît » le supplia Jetstorm.

Chaque équipe était parée à partir. Fixit était prêt à activer un pont terrestre pour chacune d'entre elles. Sideswipe, Strongarm et Grimlock étaient d'un côté. Drift, Windblade et Bumblebee de l'autre.

Et Jetstorm et Slipstream restaient sur le côté, avec Fixit, Denny et Russell. Berry et Stingheart étaient également présents, aux côtés de leurs compagnons respectifs.

Le regard que ses élèves lui adressaient…Si Drift avait pu, il n'aurait même pas osé le confronter. Mais il le devait. Un air rempli de peur, de tristesse, de déception…Ils s'attendaient à ce que Drift les prenne avec eux. Qu'ils agissent comme une équipe. Comme ils l'avaient toujours fait.

Mais…Drift ne pouvait pas. Pas avec Lockdown. Pas avec Shadow Raker. A chaque fois qu'il les contemplait, il se rappelait des fois où Shadow Raker les avait capturés, avant de les torturer. Il se rappelait de la fois où Lockdown avait arraché l'optique de Slipstream.

C'était quelque chose qu'il ne saurait affronter une nouvelle fois. Pourtant, les observer comme ça… Drift avait l'impression de faire un deuxième abandon. Il avait abandonné Fracture à son sort. Maintenant, il devrait laisser ses élèves.

Pour affronter le responsable de la mort de Wing. De la mort de Divebomb.

Mais c'était ça plutôt que de les perdre.

\- Je suis désolé, répondit-il, le ton bas.

\- Mais nous vous avons toujours accompagné ! s'écria Slipstream.

\- …Pas cette fois-ci.

Leurs visages se décomposèrent. Près d'eux, Bumblebee ne semblait pas approuver cette décision, même s'il resta silencieux. Mais Drift pensait que c'était la meilleure chose à faire.

\- …J'ai besoin de vous pour protéger Russell, Denny et Fixit.

\- Mais…

\- C'est votre rôle de protéger le commandant, se justifia-t-il avec un léger sourire. Ils seront en sécurité avec vous.

Jetstorm et Slipstream s'échangèrent un regard, pas convaincu. Berry et Stingheart firent chacun un pas en avant.

\- …Nous veillerons sur eux, déclara solennellement Stingheart. Pour une fois, il n'y avait aucune trace de plaisanterie dans ses optiques.

Drift le fixa pendant quelques minutes. Même s'il ne le connaissait pas bien, même s'il le jugeait énervant, il devait admettre qu'il leur avait apportés une aide utile face à Foxtrot. Au moins, Jetstorm et Slipstream ne seraient pas tout seuls. Stingheart savait se défendre. Berry aussi pouvait les assister. Cette dernière hocha la tête.

\- Tout se passera bien, dit-elle.

\- Mais si…si jamais on a un souci, Maître, lui demanda Jetstorm, la voix tremblante.

\- Dans ce cas, activez un pont terrestre, lui répondit Drift, s'abaissant doucement vers eux. Et réfugiez-vous à l'intérieur. Peu importe la destination…Courrez aussi vite que possible.

Ce n'était pas un jeu. Ce n'était pas un entraînement. Ils avaient affronté beaucoup de Decepticons mais…cette fois-ci, pour eux, s'échapper était la seule option envisageable.

\- …Mais…n'est-ce pas lâche de s'enfuir ? lui demanda doucement Jetstorm.

Ce ton…Drift sentit une boule dans sa gorge. Il avait beau se comporter durement avec ses élèves, être intraitable avec eux…A chaque fois qu'ils employaient ce ton, cela lui avait toujours donné l'impression d'être une personne vulnérable.

…Oui. Ses élèves seraient toujours sa faiblesse. C'était la raison pour laquelle il ne pouvait pas les emmener avec lui.

\- …Vous ne serez jamais des lâches.

Ils baissèrent la tête, s'agrippant à leurs armes. Fixit avait localisé le signal de Shadow Raker prêt de Crown City. Il venait d'ouvrir un pont terrestre pour la première équipe. Strongarm et Sideswipe s'échangèrent un baiser comme pour se donner du courage à chacun.

\- Yeah ! Prêt pour la baston ! s'écria Grimlock.

\- …On vous retrouve tout à l'heure, dit Sideswipe en leur faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Bon courage ! leur souhaita Strongarm avec un sourire encourageant.

Bumblebee leur fit un signe de tête.

\- …Faites attention.

\- Aucun souci ! Allez, les Minicons. On vous confie Russell et Denny. Veillez-bien sur eux.

Jetstorm et Slipstream opinèrent du chef. Seul Slipstream se força à sourire, serrant la main de Berry.

Puis, le trio pénétra à l'intérieur du pont terrestre. Quelques secondes après, il se referma en disparaissant devant eux. Fixit entra les coordonnées pour les envoyer à leur prochaine destination.

Pour autant, Drift sentit le besoin de leur dire une dernière chose avant de partir. Il prit une inspiration.

\- …Vous souhaitez savoir pourquoi vous êtes devenus mes élèves ?

Ils relevèrent le regard vers lui, une expression étonnée sur leur visage.

\- …Parce que je savais depuis le départ que vous possédiez un fort potentiel. Vous aviez beau être devenus des voleurs, je sentais qu'il y avait du bon en vous. Du courage. De l'honneur.

Il marqua une pause, observant Berry et Stingheart tour à tour avant de reporter son attention sur les personnes les plus importantes de sa vie.

\- …Vous êtes des guerriers. Vous êtes des Autobots. Et…vous serez toujours ce qui m'est de plus cher.

C'était…la première fois qu'il s'exprimait de cette façon. Drift ignorait ce qui le poussait à confesser ses pensées profondes. Mais…il avait peur pour eux. Il avait failli les perdre tant de fois. C'était une façon de leur donner du courage.

Ses élèves demeurèrent silencieux. Pour autant, ses mots les avaient touchés. Le samouraï n'était pas aveugle. Il était dur avec eux. Il était strict. Ils voulaient le rendre fier. Ils avaient toujours souhaité sa validation. En particulier Jetstorm, dont les lèvres tremblaient tandis qu'un sourire reconnaissant s'afficha sur le visage de Slipstream.

Peut-être venait-il de leur donner ce qu'ils avaient toujours souhaiter entendre.

\- …Nous ne vous décevrons pas, Maître, lui déclara Slipstream.

Ils semblaient avoir regagné leur confiance. Drift hocha la tête.

Il le savait déjà.

\- Allez, fit Fixit, leur ouvrant un nouveau pont terrestre. Il est l'heure.

L'équipe s'avança doucement vers la lumière verdâtre. Drift demeura immobile, adressant un signe de tête à ses élèves.

Les deux Minicons s'inclinèrent.

Puis, Drift rejoignit le groupe, marchant doucement pour pénétrer à l'intérieur du pont terrestre, le dépôt de ferraille disparaissant progressivement autour de lui.

De l'autre côté, il se retrouva au sommet de la Montagne Sacrée.

* * *

Aux alentours de Crown City, Strongarm, Sideswipe et Grimlock se dirigèrent vers la source de signal, armes aux poings, comme le leur indiquait le Pad de Strongarm. D'après les coordonnées envoyées par Fixit, Shadow Raker n'était plus très loin. Strongarm fronça les sourcils, le signal clignotant au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient.

\- …J'espère que tout ira bien, pensa Strongarm à haute voix.

\- Mais oui ! fit Sideswipe en lui attrapant la main pour la lui serrer fortement. C'est une mission comme une autre.

\- Oui ! approuva Grimlock en craquant ses articulations. On arrête les méchants et après, on prend des vacances !

Strongarm leva un sourcil.

\- Depuis quand on a des vacances ?

\- Bah quoi ? Vous n'avez jamais eu envie d'avoir des vacances ? soupira Grimlock.

\- Je croyais que tu adorais flanquer une correction aux Decepticons, fit Sideswipe, étonné. Quoique…sur ce coup-là, j'approuve.

\- C'est surtout pour vous, répondit le Dinobot. Vous avez peut-être envie de partir en vacances ensemble. Tous les deux. Faire un break.

\- Hm…ça pourrait être sympa, approuva Sideswipe en haussant les épaules, jetant un œil en direction de Strongarm.

La policière était clairement tentée, même si une voix dans sa tête lui répétait qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps pour ça. Le travail avant tout. Elle fronça les sourcils.

\- On en reparlera une autre fois…

\- Ouais, peut-être au bord de la mer, sourit Sideswipe. Cela pourrait être marrant…

\- Sideswipe…

Soudain, ils entendirent des bruits pas loin. Comme des chuchotements…Strongarm abaissa le regard vers son Pad. Le signal continuait de clignoter intensément.

\- …C'est…

Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à le découvrir. Comme ils s'y attendaient. Strongarm leur ordonna de se tenir prêts. Quelques instants plus tard, ils virent Shadow Raker devant eux. Ce dernier le faisait dos, en position de seiza. Il se retourna quand il les aperçut.

Bizarrement, son regard était…étrange. Du peu qu'ils l'avaient croisé, Shadow Raker affichait toujours un sourire malveillant et dédaigneux sur son visage. Ici…ce n'était pas le cas. Il sembla pensif. Etait-il en train de méditer… ?

\- …Shadow Raker, lui déclara Strongarm, ne baissant pas sa garde. Tu vas nous suivre bien gentiment, les mains en l'air. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Shadow Raker se leva doucement. Strongarm se rappelait des mots de Drift. Il ne se battait pas avec honneur. Son air calme était probablement un piège.

\- …J'adore venir méditer dans un lieu calme, dit-il doucement.

\- Arrête de bavarder ! lui rétorqua Sideswipe. Tu vas venir avec nous ! Tu t'expliqueras plus tard.

Il fronça les sourcils. Il semblait irrité, maintenant.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que Deadlock ait tout sacrifié pour cela.

\- De quoi tu parles, encore ? lui cria le Dinobot.

Shadow Raker avança doucement d'un pas. Strongarm lui répéta de lever les bras. Il s'exécuta sans aucune résistance.

\- …Les Ombres étaient toute notre vie. Notre avenir. C'était nous contre le monde. Deadlock et moi… Maintenant, il a ça…Il est devenu un Autobot. Il a des amis. Il a trouvé l'amour…

Il marqua une pause.

\- …Des fantaisies. Des choses qui ne le rendront que plus faibles. J'aurais pu lui léguer ce que j'avais… Mais il a choisi des fournitures plutôt que moi.

\- Au moins, il les aime, lui ! interjecta Sideswipe avec mépris. Contrairement à toi…Il leur a donnés une vie ! Meilleure que tu n'aurais pu leur offrir !

Shadow Raker secoua la tête.

\- …Mais je les aimais aussi. Une fois. Jetstorm, Slipstream, Deadlock…je les ai sauvés de la rue. Je les ai adoptés et formés.

\- Oui. Pour ton propre besoin, soupira Grimlock. Tu avais besoin d'outils. Tu avais besoin de manœuvre pour ton argent sale.

\- La seule chose que je regrette, c'est que cela se soit terminé comme ça, soupira l'Insecticon.

\- La ferme ! lui fit Strongarm, se fichant de se montrer grossière.

Elle activa la communication avec le dépôt de ferraille, tandis que Sideswipe s'occupait des menottes.

\- Fixit. On a besoin d'un pont terrestre.

\- Je suis sur le coup !

Shadow Raker gardait toujours les mains levées. Sideswipe s'approcha prudemment de lui, méfiant.

\- …Je te trouve bien docile, tout à coup.

\- A quoi bon résister ?

Le pont terrestre apparut devant eux.

\- …Quand je sais que je finirais toujours par obtenir ce que je souhaite… ?

Et soudain, Shadow Raker se retourna avant d'envoyer un coup de genou dans la jambe du bot rouge. Sideswipe glapit de douleur et essaya de l'attraper à la gorge. De leur côté, Strongarm et Grimlock se jetèrent sur lui pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir. Mais au moment où Strongarm s'apprêtait à tirer, Shadow Raker agrippa le bras de Sideswipe pour se placer derrière lui, une griffe sous la gorge, prêt à rompre ses câbles.

\- LACHE-LE TOUT DE SUITE ! s'exclama Strongarm, n'osant pas tirer sur Sideswipe.

\- Je ne crois pas…

\- Espèce de sale lâche ! enragea le Dinobot. Tu oses t'appeler le leader des Ombres ? Bats-toi comme un bot !

\- STRONGARM ! N'hésite pas ! Vas-y ! Tire ! lui ordonna Sideswipe en se débattant.

\- C'est hors de question !

Shadow Raker approuva d'un signe de tête.

\- Décidément, vous êtes bien trop prévisibles. Dès l'instant où vos proches sont menacés, vous abandonnez tout.

\- JE T'AI DIT DE LE LACHER ! lui répéta Strongarm.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'entendre la réponse de son ennemi. Elle se retrouva projeté en arrière contre un arbre, collée par des toiles d'araignée. Grimlock poussa un long rugissement et sauta sur lui. Malheureusement, il suivit le même chemin, atterrissant quelques mètres plus loin.

Shadow Raker maintenait toujours Sideswipe contre lui. Le pont terrestre était encore ouvert. Le bot rouge se tourna vers lui.

Son sourire mesquin était revenu. Sideswipe lui cracha dessus.

\- …Tu ferais mieux de varier tes attaques ! lui cria-t-il.

\- Et toi…tu ferais mieux d'arrêter de croire que tu es un héros.

Et avant que Sideswipe ne puisse répondre, Shadow Raker lui envoya une toile d'araignée en plein visage. Sideswipe hurla de douleur, ses optiques couverts, l'empêchant de voir à deux mètres de lui. Shadow Raker lui balança un coup de pied, le poussant loin de lui.

\- Sideswipe ! hurla Strongarm.

Sideswipe perdit l'équilibre et tomba à la renverse. Il tenta tant bien que mal de le frapper, de porter des coups à l'aveuglette mais Shadow Raker était déjà loin. Il se dirigea à l'intérieur du pont terrestre.

\- Non ! s'égosilla Grimlock. Ne fais pas ça !

\- …Il est temps que je récupère ce qui m'appartient, déclara sombrement l'Insecticon avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur, ignorant les supplications de ses otages.

\- Non ! répéta Sideswipe, essayant d'enlever les toiles. Non !

Malheureusement, Shadow Raker avait déjà disparu dans la lumière verte.

* * *

« …Grimlock ? » fit Fixit, levant un sourcil.

Soudain, il aperçut la silhouette de Shadow Raker apparaître devant lui, émanant du portail vert. Le Minicon en demeura horrifié.

\- …Non…

Son premier réflexe fut de sonner l'alarme. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse appuyer sur le bouton, Shadow Raker écrasa le clavier d'un poing violent, le rendant inutilisable. Le pont terrestre disparut.

\- Donne-moi mes propriétés, l'avertit-il. C'est ton seul avertissement.

\- Russell ! Denny ! hurla Fixit aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Il fallait que les autres l'entendent. PARTEZ ! PARTEZ !

Tout de suite, Shadow Raker dégaina ses deux sabres. Il s'avança doucement vers Fixit, menaçant.

\- Tu es tout seul, susurra-t-il d'un ton mielleux. Peut-être que je pourrais te prendre aussi mais…je n'ai pas envie de former un partenariat avec une erreur informatique. J'aurais l'avantage à coup sûr.

\- …Pourquoi tu ne t'en prends pas à nous ?

Shadow Raker se retourna. Lorsqu'il fit face à son interlocuteur, il sourit.

Jetstorm, Slipstream, un bot avec la forme d'un loup et une autre Minicon rose. Shadow Raker hocha la tête.

\- …Et moi qui croyais que ma journée serait ennuyeuse.


	59. Chapter 59

**CHAPITRE 59**

 _« Pardon, Maître ! Vous avez raison ! Je suis une déception ! »_

« …Vous n'imaginez pas depuis combien de temps j'attends ce moment » leur déclara Shadow Raker.

Malgré son ton poli et mielleux, la menace dans ses mots était évidente. Jetstorm et Slipstream ne bougèrent pas, malgré qu'un frisson parcourût leurs corps. C'était exactement comme dans leurs souvenirs. La même attitude, la même atmosphère…Shadow Raker n'avait jamais levé la voix quand ils lui désobéissaient. Non. Il était beaucoup plus subtil que cela.

Ils savaient ce que cela impliquait. S'il les capturait, c'était fini. Jetstorm se rappela des mots de Drift. Il fallait qu'ils s'enfuient d'ici le plus vite possible. Pour autant, Slipstream continuait de fixer leur ennemi droit dans les optiques, sans sourciller. Slipstream avait peur de Shadow Raker mais il se rappelait bien avoir été son « préféré » sous son tutorat…même si c'était révolu aujourd'hui. Shadow Raker le haïssait autant que Maître Drift et Jetstorm.

\- …Je ne vous le dirai qu'une seule fois, répéta Shadow Raker, se tenant toujours en garde. Rejoignez-moi et il n'y aura aucune casse.

\- Sinon, quoi ? l'interrogea calmement Slipstream. Tu vas faire quoi ? Nous tuer ?

\- Rappelez-vous comment nous étions si bien, avant que Deadlock n'arrive.

\- Son nom est Drift ! lui cracha Jetstorm, prêt à bondir.

Shadow Raker n'était pas impressionné.

\- Notre partenariat. Toutes ces années à collecter des Shanix pour que je vous gâte. Vous en avez bien profité, non ? Vous n'aimeriez pas recommencer ? C'était la belle vie, tout ça. Vous m'obéissiez…et je prenais soin de vous. Je vous donnais mon amour.

Les deux Minicons le foudroyèrent du regard, scandalisés par une telle demande.

\- …Je crois que nous n'avons pas la même conception du mot amour, Shadow Raker, déclara Stingheart. Il s'était transformé en son mode loup, se mettant à quatre pattes, prêt à bondir.

\- La belle vie ? lui hurla Jetstorm. Nous n'étions rien, pour toi ! Nous n'étions que des faire-valoir au mieux, et au pire, des outils !

\- Mais c'est ce que vous êtes, lui répondit son ancien Maître. Deadlock vous a mis de mauvaises idées dans la tête en vous affirmant que vous étiez plus que cela. Mais vous êtes des outils. Vous demeurerez toujours des outils.

\- C'est faux ! cria Jetstorm. Drift nous a ouvert les yeux ! Grâce à lui, nous avons compris que nous étions des individus à part entière ! Toi tu es seulement…un déchet !

Le masque affable de Shadow Raker disparut en un trait de temps. La fureur était évidente dans ses optiques. Il leva ses deux lames et Stingheart se jeta sur lui en premier.

\- Stingheart ! cria Jetstorm.

En dépit du fait que Stingheart ne possédait aucune arme tandis que Shadow Raker utilisait une épée et un katana, Stingheart parvenait à se défendre avec ses poings nus et ses crocs, balançant coup de poing après coup de poing que Shadow Raker bloquait avec facilité. Mais Jetstorm devinait ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire.

\- Partez ! leur cria le bot au visage de loup.

…Il leur donnait une distraction…

 _« Je ne vous mérite pas ! Pardon s'il vous plaît ! Accordez-moi une dernière chance ! »_

Il s'en souvenait bien. Cet instant…Un combat contre Shadow Raker. Un combat pour sa survie, après avoir accidentellement cassé la lame de son épée.

Après avoir été enchaîné pendant quatre jours à un arbre, sans energon…

S'il l'affrontait une nouvelle fois, il perdrait à coup sûr…

\- Non !

Jetstorm refusait de l'abandonner.

\- Jetstorm ! PARS !

Non ! Il n'y avait aucune hésitation à faire ! Tout de suite, Jetstorm s'élança sur lui, son nunchaku en l'air.

Cet instant…lui aussi il l'avait attendu…

Le jour où Shadow Raker serait puni pour de bon…

Il tenta de l'attaquer par au-dessus. Shadow Raker eut juste le temps de lever la tête vers lui pour lui cracher une toile d'araignée et le mettre hors d'état de nuire. Mais malheureusement pour lui, Jetstorm l'évita de justesse et cette distraction fut suffisante à Stingheart pour lui balancer un coup de pied dans le visage, le marquant à la joue avec ses griffes. Shadow Raker serra les dents avant de reculer. Il prit quelques instants avant de s'agripper à ses armes. Il les fixa intensément, un air haineux sur le visage.

Cette fois-ci, il ne jouait plus.

\- …Tu as toujours été une déception, Jetstorm, lui déclara-t-il avant de lui lancer une épée dans sa direction.

Jetstorm parvint à amoindrir l'impact en utilisant son nunchaku comme bouclier, mais malheureusement, cela ne l'empêcha pas d'être projeté en arrière. Autour de lui, la terre disparut. Il ne voyait que le ciel.

 _« Pardon, Maître ! Vous avez raison ! Je suis une déception ! »_

\- Jetstorm ! entendit-il Russell.

Il ne pouvait deviner combien de temps s'écoula entre le moment où il fut mis à terre et entre le moment le jeune garçon s'agenouilla près de lui. Commandant Russell le secoua doucement. Au loin, il entendit un grognement. Stingheart…Pour autant, il n'arrivait pas à voir qui avait le dessus. Tout était flou.

\- Allez, relèves-toi !

\- Partez…dit Jetstorm, crachant de l'energon.

\- Non ! On va chercher de l'aide !

Berry était présente également, et lui toucha le ventre pour inspecter ses blessures. Jetstorm lâcha un gémissement de douleur mais elle lui offrit un sourire rassurant. Elle portait. Se battre serait trop dangereux. Pourtant au loin, il vit que Slipstream avait également engagé le combat. Shadow Raker se retrouvait à lutter contre deux opposants en même temps. Mais même si Slipstream paraît les coups de leur ancien mentor comme il pouvait, Shadow Raker ne jouait pas à la loyale. Il pouvait entendre les mots de l'Insecticon résonner dans sa tête.

\- …Bats-toi avec honneur…

Mais qu'est-ce que signifiait l'honneur pour lui ?

Et avant même que Slipstream ne puisse réagir, Shadow Raker lui envoya un puissant coup de pied dans l'estomac. Il lâcha son naginata, atterrissant près de son partenaire.

\- Slipstream ! lui cria Berry avant de courir vers lui.

\- Non…Berry, enfuis-toi…

Il était blessé mais contrairement à Jetstorm, il était capable de se relever et de reprendre son arme. Son partenaire se maudit d'être aussi faible. A la seconde où il essaya de se redresser, il hurla de douleur.

 _« Je suis une déception »_

Slipstream reprit son naginata, faisant une nouvelle fois face à Shadow Raker. L'Insecticon attrapa Stingheart par la gorge et le plaqua au sol, prêt à lui trancher la gorge. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi ce soit qu'il évita le naginata de Slipstream, relâchant le bot au visage de loup tandis que ce dernier reprenait son souffle.

\- Slipstream !

\- …J'ai dit, enfuyez-vous ! lui ordonna Slipstream avant de récupérer son naginata. C'est…mon rôle de vous protéger. C'est mon rôle de vous faire honneur.

\- Mais ce n'est pas ton rôle de te faire tuer ! le supplia Jetstorm, les larmes roulant sur ses joues.

Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se battre ?

Stingheart se battait. Slipstream se battait. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il rien faire… ?

Berry fronça les sourcils, avant de se relever.

\- Je ne t'abandonnerai pas !

\- Berry ! lui cria Denny. Où vas-tu ?

Mais la Minicon rose ne lui répondit pas. Elle tourna les talons et se mit à courir loin. Loin de la scène de combat. Loin du champ de bataille.

\- Berry ! l'appela Russell.

Jetstorm grimaça. Shadow Raker avait handicap Slipstream en le jetant contre un arbre. Il avait recommencé son duel avec Stingheart. Mais les attaques de Shadow Raker étaient beaucoup plus sournoises. Beaucoup plus vicieuses. Il manqua de viser plusieurs fois les parties vitales, tel que le spark, la poitrine, la tête…

\- Commandant Russell…Denny…Vous devez vous enfuir, les supplia Jetstorm.

\- Non ! On n'abandonne pas ses partenaires ! le contesta Russell.

Soudain, ils se retournèrent. Stingheart lâcha un glapissement de douleur. Shadow Raker venait de lui enfoncer l'épée dans l'une de ses épaules. Stingheart essaya de rester debout, de l'attraper au visage, mais malheureusement, Shadow Raker se dégagea avant qu'il ne puisse contre-attaquer.

\- Stingheart !

\- Tout va bien…articula-t-il avant de se retransformer, un sourire faible sur son visage. J'ai connu pire.

Il tomba à genoux. Shadow Raker lui plaça l'épée sous la gorge.

\- Pour un animal, je m'attendais à plus de brutalité et moins de finesse, soupira l'Insecticon.

\- Et c'est toi qui dis ça ? lui rétorqua Stingheart en crachant à ses pieds. Moi, je m'attendais mieux de la part d'un arachnide. Dommage que je n'ai pas de spray sous la main…

\- …Je meurs de rire.

Shadow Raker était sur le point de lever son katana quand soudain, il s'agrippa la joue, fermant l'optique gauche. Un projectile avait été lancé. Même Jetstorm avait pu voir quelque chose ricocher sur sa joue. Shadow Raker se retourna, un air féroce. Denny avait sorti un fusil. Le fusil de son garage. Il se tenait devant Jetstorm et son fils, prêt à les défendre.

Prêt à les défendre au coût de sa propre vie, même s'il n'était qu'un humain.

\- …Un humain, Jetstorm ? Slipstream ? C'est tout ce que vous avez comme arme ?

\- J'ai mon fusil ! lui répliqua Denny avant de tirer sur lui à nouveau, visant l'optique.

Bizarrement, cela fit reculer Shadow Raker. Cette fois, l'optique gauche avait été visé. Mais ce n'était qu'une piqûre de moustique pour un Cybertronien. Il serra les dents et s'approcha lentement de Denny. Denny continua de tirer mais au moment où il s'apprêtait à le recharger, Shadow Raker l'attrapa dans sa main, le serrant fortement, prêt à le démembrer. Le spark de Jetstorm manqua de s'arrêter tandis que Slipstream se redressait.

\- Lâche-le tout de suite ! hurla Russell.

\- Tu te crois malin avec ton arme, humain ? l'interrogea Shadow Raker en le serrant davantage. Peut-être que je peux montrer à mes outils ce qui arrive à leurs jouets quand ils me désobéissent, non ?

\- Non ! cria Slipstream, courant vers lui.

Mais Shadow Raker n'eut pas le temps de se retourner.

Tout se passa très vite.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il lâcha Denny. Il tomba à la renverse, percuté par quelque chose qui lui avait foncé dessus.

Slipstream eut juste le temps de rattraper l'humain dans ses bras.

\- Ouch ! Merci, dit-il simplement en souriant.

Shadow Raker se releva, confus par ce qui venait de se produire.

Il ne fut pas le seul.

Quelque chose de violet l'avait désarmé.

Une moto, avec Berry dessus. La Minicon sauta du siège tandis que la moto se transforma en Fracture.

\- Berry ! cria Slipstream en posant Denny par terre pour se ruer dans sa direction.

Shadow Raker demeura sans voix. Fracture ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'il sortit ses deux lames du poignet.

\- Toi…Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore ici ? Avec eux ? lui cria Shadow Raker, perplexe. Il recula de quelques pas.

Fracture lui adressa un sourire perfide.

\- J'ai entendu dire que tu ne jouais pas à la loyale non plus. Que tu adores quand tous les coups sont permis. Cela devrait te réjouir.

Il n'ajouta rien d'autre et chargea.


	60. Chapter 60

**CHAPITRE 60**

 **OOC : Coucou à tous. Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Estela Prime pour son commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews !**

« Bon sang ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Malgré le fait que Shadow Raker ait récupéré ses deux armes et arrivait quand même à se défendre, Fracture le dominait depuis le début du combat. Le Decepticon violet ne lui laissait absolument aucun répit, visant avec précision les zones les plus sensibles. Le coup de Fracture ne l'avait pas encore touché qu'un autre enchaînait derrière. Shadow Raker recula de plusieurs pas, un air horrifié sur le visage. A son tour, Fracture s'arrêta. Son sourire disparut. A la place, il n'y eut plus que du mépris et de la froideur à l'égard de l'Insecticon.

\- Aurais-tu peur de moi, Shadow Raker ? lui demanda-t-il doucement.

Shadow Raker ne répondit pas. Mais son attitude en disait suffisamment. Il recula encore.

\- …Tu as raison d'avoir peur de moi.

\- Mais tu détestes Deadlock ! lui cria l'ancien Leader des Ombres. Tu le hais autant que moi ! Pourquoi les défends-tu ?

A la place, Fracture fonça sur lui. Shadow Raker eut juste le temps de sauter en arrière pour l'éviter. Fracture le poursuivit et Shadow Raker ne peut qu'éviter une lame lui frôlant la joue.

\- Ecoute, tenta l'Insecticon, quelle que soit la cause de ta colère, je comprends ! Je comprends que tu sois en colère après moi ! Après le reste du monde ! Mais tu t'en prends à la mauvaise personne !

\- Vraiment ?

Fracture leva la tête avant de lui balancer un coup de boule en plein visage. Shadow Raker s'en trouva étourdi. Fracture sauta une nouvelle fois en l'air pour essayer de le transpercer. L'Insecticon pivota, croisant ses armes pour éviter les deux lames en même temps.

\- Je t'assure ! lui cria-t-il. Tu ne leur dois rien !

Shadow Raker se dégagea une nouvelle fois. Fracture se tenait en position défensive. Son regard ne signifiait qu'une chose : meurs.

\- …Ecoute. Nous n'avons aucune raison de nous battre. Au contraire, nous nous ressemblons toi et moi !

\- Tu rigoles, là ?

Cette remarque lui arracha un hurlement de rage. Shadow Raker se déplaça et en un trait de temps, il se retrouva derrière lui.

\- Oui ! Deadlock…c'est lui, le responsable. Il nous traite comme des criminels. Les Autobots…pensent qu'ils sont meilleurs que nous.

Fracture se retourna vers lui.

\- Ils t'ont enfermé, hein ? Dans une capsule de stase ? Je comprends. J'ai été victime des Autobots aussi, fit l'Insecticon en baissant les yeux. Ils m'ont toujours traité avec mépris parce que j'étais un Insecticon. A cause d'eux, je n'arrivais pas à trouver du travail. C'est pour ça que j'ai fait tout ça ! C'est pourquoi j'ai volé !

\- …je me fiche bien que tu aies volé, lui rétorqua-t-il.

Il chargea à nouveau. Shadow Raker leva sa lame. Fracture aussi. Les deux lames entrèrent en collision. Mais l'attaque de l'Insecticon fut beaucoup plus forte. L'une des lames de Fracture vola au loin. Il serra les poings, appuyant sur un bouton pour en faire apparaître une nouvelle.

\- On peut s'associer ! On peut s'allier ! continua Shadow Raker.

\- Tiens, donc ?

\- Oui ! Toi et moi…on ferait équipe ! L'argent, la mort de Deadlock…c'est ce que nous souhaitons tous les deux.

Fracture s'arrêta. Il fixa Shadow Raker, l'air pas convaincu.

\- Je te le jure, dit Shadow Raker. Toi et moi…Rien ne pourra nous arrêter.

\- …Combien proposerais-tu ?

Il sentit un frisson glacial émaner des Minicons.

\- Fracture ! lui cria Berry.

Shadow Raker esquissa un léger sourire, abaissant sa lame.

\- …La moitié, bien sûr.

\- La moitié de quoi ?

\- De notre futur butin !

Fracture leva un sourcil.

\- Fracture ! Tu ne vas pas l'écouter ? l'appela Slipstream.

\- …Si je te demande les trois quarts… ?

\- FRACTURE !

Shadow Raker afficha une expression ravie sur son visage.

\- Marché conclu.

\- Dans ce cas…

\- Cette fois, il faut partir ! cria Fixit, attrapant les deux humains par les épaules, prêt à rouler en direction de la sortie du dépôt.

\- …Je savais que tu changerais d'avis, approuva l'Insecticon.

Fracture le laissa s'approcher de lui. Il haussa simplement les épaules.

\- Je suis un homme d'affaire avant tout, Shadow Raker.

\- Ça tombe bien. Moi aussi.

Il le laissa s'approcher davantage.

Son épée et son katana pointèrent le sol.

Fracture leva sa lame, visant la gorge pour la lui planter à travers.

Malheureusement, Shadow Raker s'en aperçut suffisamment tôt. Il para son coup. Une expression trahie apparut sur ses traits. Fracture plongea en arrière pour éviter une attaque sur le côté.

\- Tu n'as aucun honneur ! lui hurla l'Insecticon.

\- SURPRISE !

Fracture lui porta son poing pour lui balancer un uppercut. Shadow Raker le para avant de reculer.

\- On aurait pu s'allier…

\- C'est toi qui as envoyé Lockdown et Foxtrot…

Fracture usa de quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle.

\- …Foxtrot a déjà payé. Maintenant, c'est à ton tour.

\- Je ne t'ai rien fait ! lui rétorqua son ennemi.

\- Oh que si…Tu m'as tout pris.

Fracture lui balança un coup de pied, avant d'enchaîner. Shadow Raker s'abaissa pour éviter un autre coup de lame.

\- …Deadlock…Il n'approuverait pas…Il ne serait pas d'accord pour que tu me tues.

Fracture hocha la tête.

\- …Tu as raison…

Il marqua une pause. Shadow Raker hurla de douleur quand la lame frôla son épaule.

\- …Mais il n'est pas là actuellement !

Il chargea encore.

Ce fut la nouvelle technique de Shadow Raker. Il ne le laissait pas s'approcher de lui. Fracture le trouvait pathétique. Il évitait le corps-à-corps alors qu'il était supposé être le mentor de Drift. Il devait tout savoir des arts martiaux et du combat rapproché. Il ne s'en servait même pas. Très bien. Fracture se baissa pour attraper le premier objet à ses pieds. Des têtes de gnome qui étaient hideuses. Les optiques de Shadow Raker s'écarquillèrent.

\- …Tu n'es pas sé—

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Fracture en balança une première. Shadow Raker l'évita. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'éviter la seconde qui lui arriva en pleine tête. De l'energon coulait de sa bouche. Fracture pivota avant de lui attribuer un nouveau coup de pied. Shadow Raker vola au loin.

\- Pas mes gnomes ! cria Denny.

Cette fois-ci…Fracture sortit son canon et le chargea.

\- Fracture… fit Jetstorm, fixant Shadow Raker, atterré.

Fracture secoua la tête.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura-t-il d'un ton faussement compatissant. Je ne vais pas le faire souffrir longtemps.

Shadow Raker se redressa. Lorsqu'il aperçut Fracture pointer son canon sur lui, Shadow Raker sauta avant de se transformer en arachnide.

Fracture tira.

Le premier missile frappa le sol, laissant une fumée épaisse derrière lui. Un bref tremblement fit tomber les humains. Shadow Raker commençait à courir en direction de la forêt.

Oh non, connard, pensa le Decepticon violet avant de se lancer à sa poursuite.

Il tira une nouvelle fois. Malheureusement le résultat demeurait le même. Shadow Raker ne s'arrêtait pas.

Il disparut dans la forêt. Fracture n'arrivait même plus à le discerner. Il manqua de frapper un arbre, enragé.

Où est-ce qu'il est, cet insecte ? pensa Fracture, pointant son canon en direction de tous les endroits où Shadow Raker serait susceptible de se cacher.

Il continua de marcher lentement, discrètement. S'il pouvait le prendre par surprise…

Il entendit un bruit émanant des buissons.

Fracture se retourna brusquement. Il attendit de voir quelque chose…une corne…ou une aile…

Rien du tout…

Un autre bruit. En direction d'un arbre, cette fois.

Soudain, il leva le regard.

Shadow Raker était au-dessus de lui. Il avait utilisé ses ailes pour voler jusqu'à la cime. Fracture esquissa un sourire et appuya sur la gâchette.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de viser. Shadow Raker s'était déjà jeté sur lui. Il usa de tout le poids de son corps pour le faire tomber au sol et le maintenir. Fracture hurla tandis qu'il fut précipité par terre. Il lâcha son canon qui atterrit plus loin. Shadow Raker lui serra les poignets, Fracture se débattant en poussant un cri de guerre.

\- …Inutile de résister, l'avertit Shadow Raker d'un ton mielleux.

Fracture hurla davantage, tentant de viser Shadow Raker avec sa tête. Mais malheureusement, l'Insecticon était physiquement fort. Il parvint à l'allonger, rentrant ses griffes dans ses poignets, tout en s'asseyant sur lui. Fracture se débattit davantage pour se libérer.

Shadow Raker posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Soudain, il n'émit plus aucun son.

Devant lui, Shadow Raker avait les optiques closes. Fracture n'arrivait pas à réaliser ce qui se passait. Shadow Raker l'empêchait de lever la tête.

Il sentit sa langue sur ses lèvres, la lui léchant et lui forçant l'accès.

Fracture avait l'impression d'embrasser du feu…

Du feu…

Il comprit. Fracture essaya de bouger la tête pour se dégager de l'emprise de Shadow Raker mais malheureusement, c'était trop tard. Shadow Raker s'écarta avant de se lever à nouveau. Fracture se mit à tousser profondément, crachant de l'energon. Son spark battait à toute vitesse.

Du feu, de l'energon maudit…

Du poison…

Le poison d'un arachnide.

Fracture n'arrivait pas à reprendre son souffle. Shadow Raker le contemplait d'un sourire suffisant.

\- …Tu sais ce que ça fait, Fracture ?

Le Decepticon violet ne répondit rien. Il continuait de tousser intensément, se griffant presque la gorge pour sortir ce qu'il avait avalé.

Mais il n'y avait rien à faire…

\- …Il va se transmettre dans ton energon. Cela va te paralyser les membres. Un par un. Tu ne marcheras plus. Tu ne bougeras plus. Tes optiques ne réagiront plus. Tes oreilles ne réagiront plus. Tu seras incapable de parler. Tu ne pourras plus rien faire.

Shadow Raker prit son katana, lui pointant la lame sous la gorge.

\- Tu es fini, mon jeune ami.

Fracture tremblait de tout son corps. Des larmes de douleur coulaient sur ses joues.

Non. Non. Il n'avait pas perdu. Il ne pouvait pas perdre.

\- C'est dommage que tu aies refusé mon offre. On aurait été imbattable ensemble.

Il pouvait encore sentir le goût du poison dans sa bouche. C'était comme si…quelque chose lui brûlait les circuits.

\- Mais bon. Au final, je pense que je préfère travailler seul. Tôt ou tard, je me serais lassé de toi. Quand Lockdown se sera débarrassé de Deadlock, je serai déjà loin. Au final, les chasseurs de prime me coûtent trop cher. Personnellement, ce n'est pas plus mal de se débarrasser des ordures de cette espèce. Je rends service à Cybertron de cette façon.

Il marqua une pause.

\- Je l'entube et en même temps, je serais débarrassé de Deadlock. Tout comme je l'aurais fait avec toi-

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase.

Fracture attrapa la lame, se fichant bien de se blesser avec. Et d'un seul mouvement, il fit pivoter la lame pour le faire tomber à côté de lui.


	61. Chapter 61

**CHAPITRE 61**

 **OOC :** **Coucou ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci à Estela Prime pour son commentaire. Oui, je suis contente. Le baiser était fait pour dégoûter. J'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ! ça fait toujours plaisir !**

 _« Je tiens à toi, Fracture »_

L'Insecticon s'écroula à côté du Decepticon violet. Le léger glapissement de douleur que Shadow Raker émit fut suffisant pour motiver Fracture à se redresser. La fureur brûlant dans ses optiques rouges, Fracture se plaça à califourchon sur son ennemi. Sa mâchoire serrée, ignorant les tentatives de l'Insecticon pour se dégager, Fracture lui attrapa ses deux poignets dans une main, plantant ses griffes tellement violemment qu'il pouvait presque sentir de l'energon couler de ses circuits.

Il leva son autre bras, libre, et vint le frapper en plein visage. Shadow Raker cria. Fracture rugit. Il n'avait rien d'autre en tête que d'abattre son ennemi.

Il leva son bras encore une fois pour le frapper de nouveau.

Encore et encore.

Les coups de poings pleuvaient. Le visage de l'Insecticon se déformait sous la torture. Mais même Fracture n'arrivait pas à trouver cela jouissif.

En ce moment même, toute la scène se déroulait sous ses optiques. Il le frappait cinq fois, dix fois, quinze fois…Pourtant, il ne pensait pas à l'ennemi qui se trouvait en face de lui.

Il ne pensait pas au fait qu'il venait juste d'être empoisonné à l'instant.

Que le poison se répandrait dans son energon. Que les effets étaient rapides. Qu'il allait perdre ses fonctions les unes après les autres bientôt. A l'instant même, de l'energon coulait de la bouche de Fracture. Pour autant, il ne saurait dire si c'était en raison des coups ou du poison même.

Non. Il ne pensait qu'à une chose.

Il ne pensait qu'à Drift.

« _Je tiens à toi »_

C'était comme si une personne autre que Fracture frappait Shadow Raker à sa place, tandis que le Decepticon violet revivait tous les moments agréables qu'il avait traversé avec le samouraï.

Drift…avait envisagé l'hypothèse d'une relation avec lui un jour. Une fois que tout ceci serait terminé.

Mais Shadow Raker venait de tout lui retirer. Il venait de lui retirer cet espoir.

Le poison serait rapide…Il ne savait pas pour combien de temps il en avait. Une heure, une demi-heure…un quart d'heure ?

Il continua de le frapper. Les dernières résistances de l'Insecticon venaient de céder. Mais Fracture n'en était pas satisfait. Il fallait qu'il morfle. Il lui attrapa le visage entre ces deux mains, plaquant ses doigts sur ses optiques.

Si ça se trouve…Sa conversation avec Drift, celle avant qu'il ne soit enfermé dans une capsule de stase…

« _Peut-être un jour »_

…Si ça se trouve, il s'agissait de leur dernière.

Oui. Le Decepticon violet le sentait au plus profond de lui.

C'était leur dernière conversation.

Fracture ne vivrait pas suffisamment longtemps pour revoir Drift. Il ne saurait même pas s'il aurait réussi à arrêter Lockdown.

Les mains de Fracture descendirent pour s'enrouler autour de la gorge de l'Insecticon. Shadow Raker commença à pousser des cris étouffés, ses optiques clignotant frénétiquement. Lui aussi était au bord de la mort…

Tant mieux. S'il pouvait voir Shadow Raker crever avant lui…S'il pouvait mettre Jetstorm et Slipstream en sûreté…cela serait une bonne consolation.

Shadow Raker sifflait maintenant. Il n'avait plus d'air…

Fracture resserra son emprise davantage. Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

Des larmes de rage, de douleur…

Soudain, tout devint noir autour de lui pendant quelques secondes. Fracture se retrouva sur le sol. Un coup violent lui avait été porté à la tête. L'impact avait été si fort que son casque était plus que cabossé…un trou avait été formé, laissant s'échapper de l'energon, une longue traînée lui barrant le visage…

Même sa vision était floue, il pouvait voir la silhouette de Shadow Raker se relever. Il tenait quelque chose dans sa main.

Son canon. L'arme de Fracture.

Il fut sourd. Sa vue se fit un peu plus nette. Il pouvait voir les lèvres de Shadow Raker bouger.

Il n'entendit rien…jusqu'à :

\- Ouais. C'est vraiment pour cela que je ne t'ai pas choisi comme chasseur de prime, Fracture. Tu es bien trop faible.

Il sentit un coup de pied lui déchirer le bas-ventre. Fracture ne put retenir un hurlement de douleur. Puis un autre.

Le rythme de son spark accélérait encore.

Mais il n'avait pas peur. Non. A quoi bon ?

Il souhaita lever son bras.

Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Son bras demeurait inerte au sol.

Shadow Raker pointa le canon sur son visage.

\- Merci pour le combat. J'avoue que je serais tenté de te laisser là agoniser. Mais on m'attend. Mes outils m'attendent. Il n'y a rien de plus satisfaisant que de les récupérer enfin.

\- …Comme c'est aimable…parvint-il à émaner.

Fracture cracha sur ses pieds. Sur son front, il pouvait sentir la lumière brûlante du canon rouge. Il voulait abréger ses souffrances ?

Les Minicons de Drift étaient sûrement déjà loin. S'ils étaient intelligents, ils s'étaient barrés…

Fracture ferma les optiques.

Soudain, Shadow Raker lâcha le canon. Il tomba à genoux au sol. Fracture releva le regard.

Qui était revenu ?

Ses optiques s'agrandirent lorsqu'il les aperçut. Stingheart, Jetstorm et Slipstream, armes en mains.

\- …Quoi… ?

Stingheart attrapa Shadow Raker par le cou pour le soulever, le plaquant contre un arbre, la gueule ouverte, ses crocs prêts à lui déchirer les câbles.

\- Fracture ? cria Jetstorm avant de se précipiter vers lui. Tout va bien ?

Son ton semblait inquiet.

Pourquoi était-il inquiet ?

\- Crétins…

Non, ils n'étaient pas intelligents ! Non, ils ne s'étaient pas barrés comme ils auraient dû ! Ils sont revenus pour lui…

…Ils sont revenus pour lui…Bon sang, c'était bien des Autobots, ça !

Brusquement, Stingheart atterrit plus loin, sa tête se heurtant contre un rocher. Shadow Raker montra les dents à ses Minicons, s'avançant dangereusement vers eux. Malgré tout, Fracture parvenait encore à déplacer son corps. Lentement, avec difficultés, il se redressa et lui agrippa la cheville avec son seul bras qui bougeait encore.

\- Non…Tu ne les toucheras pas…

L'Insecticon le contempla de haut. Bon sang…s'il avait pu lui crever les optiques tout à l'heure…

Fracture s'écroula sur le sol. Au sol, il pouvait voir des traînées d'energon l'entourer.

Le sien…

Tout à coup, il entendit Shadow Raker s'éloigner brusquement. Fracture releva la tête. Il le voyait courir au loin…Disparaître à l'horizon…suivre deux petites tâches oranges et noires…

…Il poursuivait les Minicons…

* * *

Jetstorm et Slipstream couraient le plus vite possible. Le souffle leur manquait, leur vision se déformait…Pourtant, Jetstorm ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard de son partenaire.

Celui-ci avait un plan particulier en tête.

Derrière eux, Jetstorm sentait que l'Insecticon les rattrapait.

\- Slipstream ! Où est-ce que tu vas ?

\- …J'ai une idée ! Suis-moi !

Ils couraient en direction de la ville. En direction de Crown city…

Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ? Que les humains les aideraient ?

\- Slipstream…

Au loin, il pouvait entendre la voix de Shadow Raker résonner. Malgré la fatigue, il pouvait entendre son ton sinistre, calme et composé.

\- _Oh bon sang…Vous n'auriez pas dû faire ça…Vous n'auriez pas dû me trahir…_

S'il les rattrapait…

Jetstorm accéléra davantage. Il était à bout mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser Shadow Raker le punir.

Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Autour de lui, les arbres disparaissaient…

…C'était ce qui arriverait…Il l'enchaînerait à un arbre…jusqu'à ce qu'il meure…

\- Slipstream !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je t'ai dit que je te protègerai ! C'est ce que j'ai l'intention de faire !

Mais comment pouvait-il le protéger ? Comment pouvaient-ils se protéger de Shadow Raker ?

Il était imbattable…Pour eux, il était trop puissant.

\- … _Vous n'auriez pas dû me trahir…_

Ses pas s'alourdissaient.

Il était juste derrière eux.

Jetstorm ne devina pas ce qui le poussa à agir. A deviner ce qui se passait. Mais peut-être connaissait-il trop bien son ancien Maître…

L'instinct, sûrement.

Il se jeta en avant pour plaquer Slipstream au sol.

Au-dessus d'eux, une toile d'araignée vint s'écraser sur un arbre.

Puis, plus rien.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe… ?

Jetstorm et Slipstream se retournèrent. Shadow Raker n'avançait plus. Il ne bougeait plus.

Pour quelle raison ?

Shadow Raker serra les dents, se débattant, mais rien à faire. Jetstorm se tourna vers Slipstream.

Un sourire se dessinait sur le visage de son partenaire.

Puis, il prit conscience de ce qui se passait !

Shadow Raker…était pris aux pièges dans les fils électriques, entre deux poteaux situés juste en-dehors de la ville.

C'était le plan de Slipstream depuis le début…Le mener loin…pour qu'il s'emmêle dans les fils.

\- Espèce de sale…

Il ne parvenait pas à avancer. Il fusilla les deux Minicons d'un regard vicieux empli de haine. Les deux samouraïs se redressèrent.

\- …Vous ne vous battez pas avec honneur ! leur cria-t-il.

\- Vous nous l'avez appris, Shadow Raker, lui rétorqua poliment Slipstream.

Shadow Raker serra les poings. Malgré tout, il parvint à attraper son katana de son fourreau. Jetstorm ouvrit la bouche en horreur. Il avait l'intention de les couper… ?

\- Oh, je ne ferais pas ça, Shadow Raker ! l'avertit Slipstream. Parce que cela risque de vous coûter très cher…

\- …Honnêtement, Slipstream, lui susurra le samouraï. Tu as toujours été mon préféré…J'aurais été fier de toi…si tu ne m'avais pas trahi.

Brusquement, Jetstorm le vit tenir le katana dans un angle…la lame en avant…

\- Attention, Slipstream !

Slipstream parvint à sauter sur le côté pour éviter le katana de Shadow Raker, qui se planta dans le sol. Les deux Minicons reprirent leur souffle, tandis que Shadow Raker leur adressa un sourire cruel.

\- …Si vous n'êtes pas à moi, vous ne serez à personne…

Shadow Raker était sur le point de prendre sa deuxième épée quand brusquement, il fut poussé en avant par un coup de pied de la part de Fracture, qui l'attaquait par-derrière.

La scène suivante se déroula à toute vitesse.

Slipstream et Jetstorm suivirent Shadow Raker du regard. L'Insecticon tomba en avant. Pour tenter de se rattraper, il posa le pied droit devant lui…

…Dans la rivière qui bordait la ville.

A ce moment-là, tout le monde arbora la même expression. L'horreur. Shadow Raker le comprit aussi. Il le comprit tout de suite.

Et l'instant d'après, des étincelles d'électricité jaillirent des fils, avant qu'une explosion assourdissante émana de l'Insecticon. Ce dernier cria à en perdre la voix. De peur, de douleur…La décharge avait été extrêmement violente. Quelques minutes plus tard, des flammes apparurent autour de lui. Shadow Raker était figé sur place, ne bougeant plus, le visage s'assombrissant, jusqu'à ce qu'encore plus de flammes l'entourèrent.

Puis enfin, il se débattit. Il se débattit frénétiquement, criant et appelant à l'aide.

\- Aidez-moi !

Près d'eux, Fracture rampa près des Minicons. Les flammes atteignirent bientôt les jambes de Shadow Raker. Ce dernier brûlait.

\- Aidez-moi ! Mes élèves ! Jetstorm ! Slipstream !

« _Pardon, Maître ! Vous avez raison ! Je suis une déception ! »_

De tous les souvenirs que Jetstorm avait eu avec Shadow Raker, c'était celui-là qui lui revenait en mémoire.

\- Fracture !

Le Decepticon violet ne réagissait pas. Il contempla la scène avec froideur.

« _Accordez-moi une autre chance ! Je vous en supplie ! »_

Maintenant, les flammes atteignirent la poitrine de l'Insecticon.

Jetstorm se mordit la lèvre.

Shadow Raker était fichu…

C'était trop tard, maintenant…

Fracture avait récupéré son canon.

\- AU SECOURS !

Jetstorm se demanda, pendant un instant, si c'était ce qu'aurait fait Maître Drift…

Shadow Raker commençait à disparaître sous leurs optiques…Il souffrait…Il souffrait atrocement.

Bien sûr. La mort par le feu était la pire des souffrances.

\- …Fracture…

\- Hm ?

Oui. Drift l'aurait fait.

D'une petite voix, Jetstorm lui demanda son canon. Fracture releva le regard vers Shadow Raker qui continuait de les supplier sans s'arrêter.

Il poussa un soupir avant de le lui prêter.

Jetstorm le pointa sur l'Insecticon. Sa tête allait bientôt disparaître…Il n'avait plus le temps…

Jetstorm appuya sur la gâchette et tira.

Puis, plus aucun bruit. Ils n'entendirent plus rien si ce n'était le crépissement des flammes qui brûlaient le reste de ce qui avait été autrefois le leader des Ombres.

* * *

Les flammes avaient entièrement consumé Shadow Raker. Une odeur de brûlé leur sauta à la gorge.

Shadow Raker venait de disparaître pour de bon. Fracture avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait. Le voir mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

Pour autant, il ne se sentait pas mieux…Non. Ce n'était même pas un confort. La seule chose qu'il ressentait était…le vide.

Il le comprit lorsque ses jambes cédèrent. L'instant d'après, il s'écroula au sol.

\- Fracture ! cria Jetstorm avant de courir vers lui.

S'ils avaient gagné contre Shadow Raker…

Le spark de Fracture avait considérablement ralenti. A l'intérieur, la lumière commençait doucement à disparaître aussi…

\- Fracture !

Leurs voix sonnaient comme un lointain écho…Fracture n'arrivait même plus à tourner la tête pour les regarder.

Si Drift avait pu être là…

Au moins, ils ne craignaient plus rien…

Et lui…il n'irait pas en prison.

\- On va te sortir de là ! insista Slipstream, lui secouant l'épaule.

Si Drift avait pu être là…

Il pensa à Divebomb. Il pensa à Airazor.

Il poussa un soupir. Un soupir de soulagement.

Il allait les rejoindre…Ils seraient réunis à nouveau.

Peut-être l'attendaient-ils ? Peut-être n'avaient-ils pas encore rejoint le Allspark parce qu'ils l'attendaient ?

Les connaissant…c'était certainement ce qu'ils feraient, même s'il ne le méritait pas.

Il méritait pire que cela…Le poison n'était pas aussi douloureux.

« _Je tiens à toi, Fracture »_

Oui. Fracture tenait à lui aussi.

Drift…parviendrait à détruire Lockdown.

Ils seraient en sécurité.

Et il pourrait rejoindre ses Minicons.

Tout comme Fracture retrouverait les siens.

Son seul regret…

« _Peut-être un jour »_

Oui. Peut-être un jour.

C'était fou ce qu'une personne pouvait faire à une autre.

Lui qui avait toujours considéré l'amour comme une faiblesse…

Oui. Peut-être un jour.

Et les optiques de Fracture s'éteignirent.


	62. Chapter 62

**CHAPITRE 62**

 **OOC: Coucou à tous! Voici un nouveau chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous plaira! Merci beaucoup à Estela Prime pour son commentaire! Ca fait super plaisir! Et je pense que tu auras ta réponse dans ce chapitre. N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires! ça fait toujours plaisir!**

« _Allons, bon. Pourquoi pleures-tu ? »_

 _Il ouvrit les optiques._

 _Où était-il ?_

 _« Pourquoi pleures-tu ? »_

 _C'était sombre, gris…Il ne pouvait voir qu'une faible lumière à l'horizon. La seule chose qu'il sentait était une douleur atroce à l'estomac. Quelqu'un lui avait broyé les circuits. Il avait besoin d'aller à l'hôpital. De l'energon gisait à côté de lui. Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à discerner s'il s'agissait du sien ou…_

 _Il sursauta quand il aperçut le cadavre à côté de lui._

 _« Allons, bon. Tu es un Decepticon. Crois-tu réellement que les Decepticons chouinent dès qu'ils ont un bobo ? »_

 _Un bot vert et rouge se tenait debout. Il portait un crochet à la place de la main gauche. Ce dernier était également recouvert d'energon._

 _…_ _Lockdown…_

 _Il avait envie de hurler. Il avait de se relever, de lui briser ses membres un par un, de les lui arracher…Mais malheureusement, il ne contrôlait pas son corps. Aucun mot ne sortait de sa bouche._

 _Il pouvait sentir des larmes couler sur ses joues…Il pleurait ?_

 _« Ce n'est rien du tout » lui dit doucement Lockdown avant de lui tendre un cube d'energon._

 _Va te faire foutre avec ton cube ! Espèce de sale enfoiré ! Pourriture ! J'espère que tu crèveras ! Comme a crevé Shadow Raker !_

 _Pourtant, malgré la colère, malgré le désir de tuer, il le reçut d'une main tremblante. « Tu vois, le gars ? Il a pris cher aussi. Même pire. Toi, tu es vivant. Lui, il est mort. »_

 _Tu ne mérites pas de vivre…_

 _« Visiblement, tu es sans domicile. Laisse-moi te dire une chose. Tu ne survivras pas longtemps si tu ne trouves pas de job. »_

 _Pourquoi était-il fasciné par ce bot ? Il avait tué Divebomb ! Sans lui…sans lui…_

 _« Ici, tout le monde participe. Les gens inutiles n'ont qu'à rouiller. »_

 _Tu vas rouiller…Pourtant, l'intérêt qu'il lui portait…L'intérêt qu'il…_

 _Il était jeune. Il était beaucoup plus jeune. Il s'agissait de leur première rencontre. Il avait rencontré ce bot. Ce modèle._

 _« Je suis chasseur de prime. Voici un métier qui va te rapporter gros. Tu vis l'aventure, le frisson, sans avoir besoin de personne. Au contraire. Ce sont les gens qui ont besoin de toi, de tes services. Tu traques, tu tues des saloperies comme celles-là »_

 _Il lui montrait la carcasse du bot qui l'avait agressé._

 _Non…Ne l'écoute pas._

 _« Et en plus tu es bien payé. Bon. Ce n'est pas facile tous les jours. Avant d'atteindre ton but, tu en prendras des belles. Pires que celles-là. Et il n'y aura pas toujours quelqu'un pour t'aider. Les gens s'en fichent. Tu te prendras des coups, des claques. Tu finiras plusieurs fois en prison, à l'hôpital. Il est même possible que tu perdes des proches en cours de route… »_

 _J'ai perdu mes proches à cause de toi !_

 _« Même si tu es un Decepticon, sois avant tout chasseur de prime avant de faire partie d'une faction. Et travaille seul. Cela t'évitera des douleurs supplémentaires. Tu en baveras, je ne te le cache pas…Mais au final, tu atteindras ton objectif. Tu obtiendras ce que tu cherches. Le bonheur. Le bonheur d'un Decepticon. Le bonheur d'un chasseur de prime… »_

 _Ses mots…il s'en souviendrait toujours._

 _Tout devint noir autour de lui. Il comprit qu'il s'était évanoui._

* * *

Il fut réveillé par un ronronnement près de son oreille. Fracture grimaça, sans ouvrir les optiques. Il devina que la pièce était éclairée. Il devina qu'on l'observait. Il était allongé sur quelque chose de dur.

Qu'est-ce qui se passait ?

Une douleur infernale le prenait aux membres…C'était comme si son corps pesait une tonne. Quand il essaya de bouger, il serra les dents. Des câbles étaient également branchés sur son bas-ventre.

Finalement, il parvint à entrouvrir les optiques. La lumière l'aveugla. Une migraine le prit brusquement à la tête. Il grogna de douleur, les refermant avant de les rouvrir à nouveau.

La première chose qu'il remarqua près de lui fut Bounty. Ou Gros Lard. Ce chat insupportable. Ce dernier ronronnait, son nez contre sa joue métallique. Fracture avait envie de le virer mais malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas bouger. Stupide chat.

« Hé bé ! »

Un bot avec un visage de loup se pencha sur lui, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Qu'est-ce que… ? Ah oui…Stingheart, s'il se rappelait bien ?

Mais attends…il rêvait ? Etait-ce une illusion ?

\- Hé, mon gars ! Ce n'est pas passé loin, continua le bot.

Il était en vie ?

Impossible…il devait être mort…

Pourquoi devait-il être mort ?

Des bribes de souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire. Shadow Raker…Shadow Raker l'avait empoisonné.

Oui. Il devait être mort…

Alors, pourquoi ? Il ne put que cligner des optiques, le fixant d'un air interrogateur.

\- Eh oui, mon pote ! pouffa Stingheart. Tu n'es pas mort. Tu es bel et bien en vie. Le Allspark ne sera pas pour cette fois.

Il se retourna.

De l'autre côté, il aperçut Jetstorm et Slipstream, assis sur des espèces de caisse de métal. Il regarda autour de lui. Il était encore à cet endroit…Comment cela s'appelait, déjà ?

Ah…Le dépôt. Bon sang. Ce poison lui avait atteint les processeurs. Il n'arrivait plus à se rappeler de certains termes.

\- Tu peux remercier Stingheart, fit Jetstorm avec un sourire.

\- …Je ne…sais pas.

Il parvint à articuler. Il poussa un soupir lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il avait mal prononcé la phrase.

\- …Je ne comprends pas.

\- Stingheart s'était attendu à cette éventualité.

Slipstream s'approcha de lui. Il pouvait entendre des pleurs à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Non. Des cris.

\- Il s'attendait à ce que le mode arachnide de Shadow Raker produise un poison, lui expliqua le Minicon.

\- Un de mes amis est un spécialiste, dit Stingheart en lui montrant une espèce de tube transparent contenant une seringue à l'intérieur.

Le tube était vide. Fracture fronça les sourcils.

\- C'est un… ?

\- Un antidote, ouais. Je m'y étais attendu. Je me suis dit que cela pouvait servir au cas où. Quand tu t'es écroulé, je t'ai ouvert ta poitrine de force pour te l'injecter et arrêter les effets du poison avant que ton spark ne s'éteigne complètement. Mais bon…Tu as bien failli y rester.

Fracture resta silencieux, intégrant progressivement chaque mot que Stingheart prononçait.

Un antidote…

Il l'avait sauvé in extremis grâce à un antidote… ?

Il avait du mal à le croire. Ou il était maudit, ou il était incroyablement chanceux.

« _Peut-être un jour »_

A cette pensée, Fracture afficha un léger sourire.

Il croyait que tout était perdu…Il croyait que Shadow Raker l'avait eu. Il croyait qu'il n'y aurait pas de « peut-être un jour », comme Drift le lui avait promis.

Il pensait…qu'il ne survivrait pas assez longtemps pour le revoir.

\- Ça va ? le questionna Berry.

Il se mordit la lèvre. Il avait encore du mal à le réaliser…

Il prit une inspiration. Pardon, Divebomb et Airazor…

Son heure n'était pas encore venue…

\- Oui, oui, fit Fracture. Juste…un peu patraque…

Patraque…mais heureux malgré tout.

Les cris devinrent plus forts. Il haussa un sourcil. C'était Ben…Non. Denny qui pleurait.

\- …Qu'est-ce qu'il a, l'humain ? les questionna-t-il. Pourquoi pleurniche-t-il ?

Le gosse se mit à pouffer.

\- Oh, rien. Il est en deuil. Tu as cassé ses gnomes.

Fracture manqua de s'étrangler. Il fit un mouvement brusque. Le chat sauta du lit, un peu effrayé.

\- Il pleure à cause de ces machins ignobles ? Oh, pardon d'avoir essayé de le protéger ! Ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un d'autre était à l'article de la mort.

\- Bah, ce sont ses bébés, justifia Ru…Re…Junior.

S'il y a une chose qu'il ne regrettait pas, c'était de s'en être débarrassé. Et de Shadow Raker en même temps.

Un peu plus loin, il aperçut le bot rouge et la policière bleue, en train de s'embrasser. Hé bé ! Il en apprenait tous les jours. Il ne savait pas qu'ils étaient ensemble, ces deux-là…Quoique, cela ne le surprenait pas tant que ça. La policière se tourna vers lui, un air sérieux sur son visage.

\- Selon Stingheart, tu devrais te rétablir très vite, dit-elle. Mais tu vas rester au lit pendant un long moment.

\- Un long moment ? Combien de temps ?

\- …Une semaine, au moins.

Ouah. Une semaine. Il retint une mine réjouie. Tant mieux. Cela signifiait qu'il avait encore du temps avant de retourner dans une capsule de stase. Il allait pouvoir profiter de Drift pendant cette période.

Oui.

Malgré le poison…Fracture se sentait bien. Bon, il y avait la présence des Autobots mais cela ne le dérangeait plus autant que ça.

Il était vivant. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

\- Bon…qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? demanda Sideswipe.

\- Tu as eu des nouvelles des autres ? intervint Grimlock.

\- Je les contacte tout de suite, dit Strongarm.

Fracture se rappelait. Oui. Les autres…comment ça se passait-il ?

\- Le seul inconvénient est que Shadow Raker soit mort, soupira Sideswipe. Aussi tôt, je veux dire.

\- Tu ne vas pas me sortir qu'il ne le méritait pas ? lui cria Stingheart.

\- Si, bien sûr…Mais sans Shadow Raker…on avait prévu de le monter contre Lockdown pour rompre leur contrat.

\- …Je crois qu'il n'est pas trop tard pour cela, dit Fracture.

Malgré toutes les difficultés, il parvint à lever le bras gauche pour appuyer sur un bouton. Cela afficha un hologramme. Il montrait Shadow Raker dans la forêt, juste après que ce dernier l'ait empoisonné.

Bien fait pour toi, pensa Fracture, amèrement.

Sa caméra de surveillance. Il savait qu'il en aurait besoin tôt ou tard. Il appuya sur un bouton « Play » pour rejouer la scène.

 _« Quand Lockdown se sera débarrassé de Deadlock, je serai déjà loin. Au final, les chasseurs de prime me coûtent trop cher. Personnellement, ce n'est pas plus mal de se débarrasser des ordures de cette espèce. Je rends service à Cybertron de cette façon. »_

Chacun contempla l'hologramme, une mine stupéfaite sur leurs visages.

 _« Je l'entube et en même temps, je serais débarrassé de Deadlock. Tout comme je l'aurais fait avec toi- »_

Puis la caméra bougea dans tous les sens, avant de filmer le sol. L'affrontement avait repris. En raison du manque de réaction de l'équipe, Fracture poussa un soupir blasé.

\- Vous avez besoin de la revoir une nouvelle fois ?

\- C'est parfait ! s'écria Grimlock.

\- Bien sûr que ça l'est. C'est de la technologie.

\- Télécharge-le sur mon Pad, lui ordonna Strongarm. Ensuite, on ira rejoindre les autres.

Il soupira. Il avait envie de venir aussi. Il avait envie de faire payer à Lockdown tout ce qu'il avait fait…mais dans son état, c'était la mort assurée.

Il espérait seulement que l'enregistrement serait suffisant. Cela permettrait de faire tomber Lockdown. Les Autobots le captureraient mais…

Fracture secoua la tête. Il ne devait pas penser à ça. Il devait écouter les limites de son corps pour une fois. Il voulait aider Drift mais…

Soudain, il remarqua que Berry avait les bras croisés sur son ventre. Il nota une expression de douleur sur son visage. Tout de suite, Slipstream se précipita vers elle.

\- Berry ? ça va ?

Berry ne répondit pas. Slipstream la fit s'asseoir. Fracture fronça les sourcils. Est-ce qu'elle avait été blessée ?

…Non…

\- Berry !

\- …Ils arrivent…

\- Pardon ?

\- …Ils arrivent. Les enfants…

\- Quoi ? Attends…tu ne veux pas dire maintenant ?

\- QUOI ? s'écria Denny, apparaissant dans la pièce, une tête de nain de jardin dans les bras. Fracture ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait les garder. Elles étaient effrayantes.

\- Oh, non, non ! cria Slipstream. Primus, ce n'est pas le moment !

Puis, la panique générale. Sideswipe et Grimlock couraient partout pour tenter d'apporter des objets adéquats tandis que Slipstream et Jetstorm conduisaient Berry vers un lit pour l'allonger. Sa respiration devint de plus en plus rapide. De son côté, Strongarm essayait de contacter l'équipe de Bumblebee. Vu qu'elle était à côté de lui, Fracture entendait toute la conversation.

\- _QUOI ?_ cria Bumblebee.

\- C'est sérieux, officier ! lui rétorqua Strongarm. Je sais que vous êtes en pleine mission mais…on a besoin d'un médic !

\- … _Appelle Ratchet !_

\- Mais le mécanisme des ponts terrestres est cassé…Shadow Raker l'a détruit. Comment…

\- _Il en a un ! Ne t'inquiète pas !_

Fracture essaya d'imaginer la réaction de Drift à l'autre bout de la ligne. Cela le fit sourire. Le pauvre. Il devait sûrement autant paniquer que le futur père en question. D'ailleurs, il pouvait même entendre des bribes de voix du samouraï derrière. En tout cas, Strongarm suivit les coordonnées de Bumblebee et appela le dénommé Ratchet. De leur côté, Berry se mit à hurler de douleur.

\- Hé ! ça va aller, Berry ! tenta de la rassurer Slipstream, lui prenant les deux mains.

\- …Oui, bien sûr…Bien sûr que ça va aller…

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase.

\- BORDEL ! IL EST OU, RATCHET ? cria le Minicon, désemparé.

Denny s'épongea le visage.

\- Bon sang ! Si j'avais su que le dépôt se transformerait en hôpital…

\- Il arrive, il arrive ! le rassura Sideswipe.

Berry poussa de nouveaux cris. Elle appelait son Maître…Slipstream resserra son étreinte, l'angoisse évidente dans ses optiques.

Soudain, une lumière verte apparut dans l'infirmerie. Un bot orange et blanc pénétra à l'intérieur, une boîte en main. Fracture devina qu'il s'agissait d'outils. Il était accompagné d'un Minicon blanc, portant un masque sur le visage.

\- Alors ? leur demanda tout de suite le dénommé Ratchet, sans dire bonjour. Où est-elle ?

\- Là-bas ! lui montra Sideswipe.

\- Ok. Undertone ! Tu prépares le reste, compris ?

Le Minicon fit un signe de tête avant d'ouvrir la boîte.

\- Vous tous, excepté le père, sortez ! leur ordonna Ratchet.

\- Pourquoi ? On a envie de voir ! fit Sideswipe.

\- C'est un ordre ! Allez !

\- Et moi, je ne peux pas bouger ! soupira Fracture.

Berry cria une nouvelle fois. Tout le monde sortit précipitamment. Ratchet s'assit auprès d'elle. Il ignora la présence du Decepticon et commença à ouvrir la poitrine de Berry pour en extraire les futurs enfants. Slipstream encourageait la Minicon, lui demandant de rester forte. Qu'il était là. Qu'il serait toujours là. Fracture regretta tout de suite d'avoir demandé à rester et détourna le regard. Il était habitué à la vue de l'energon mais…pas à ça.

\- Allez ! On y va !

* * *

Cela dura environ une demi-heure.

Ce fut seulement lorsqu'il entendit plusieurs cris aigus, chacun avec une intensité différente, que le Decepticon se retourna.

\- …Berry ?

Slipstream s'approcha de la Minicon. Cette dernière avait les optiques closes. Elle s'était probablement évanouie. Quand il lui secoua doucement l'épaule, Berry les rouvrit légèrement, avant de lui sourire faiblement.

Ratchet se mit à rire.

\- Hé bé…Soyez fiers de vous.

Il fit signe de tête à Undertone. Ce dernier ouvrit la porte et l'équipe Autobot pénétra dans la pièce.

Fracture se redressa légèrement pour voir les nouveaux venus. Tous les regards se portèrent sur la paire de mini-Minicons que Ratchet tenait dans les bras. Elle avait donc accouché de jumeaux. Quand Fracture se rapprocha un peu plus, il remarqua que c'était deux filles. Le médic les enveloppa et les donna à Berry, qui les étreignit doucement contre sa poitrine.

Le silence tomba. Seuls les cris des nouveaux-nés pouvaient être entendus.

L'une d'entre elles était rose pâle comme sa mère, avec un équipement similaire à Slipstream. L'autre au contraire, était orange et noire, un peu plus petite que sa sœur, son armure ressemblant davantage à celle de sa mère. Slipstream se mordit la lèvre. Il semblait être au bord des larmes. Effectivement. Il y avait de quoi.

\- …Je ne pensais pas que je survivrais assez longtemps pour les voir, dit le Minicon avant d'embrasser Berry.

\- Elles sont adorables, fit Jetstorm avant de s'approcher d'elles.

L'une des deux jumelles se recroquevilla tandis que l'autre étendait les bras vers son père, souhaitant apparemment être portées. Slisptream sourit avant de la prendre délicatement. Près d'eux, Strongarm et Sideswipe se tenaient la main, ne les quittant pas des optiques. « Oncle » Grimlock et « oncle » Denny commençaient déjà à parler « babysitting » tandis que Russell s'approchait doucement du couple.

\- Alors ? demanda-t-il. Comment allez-vous les appeler ? Vous y aviez réfléchi ?

Berry et Slipstream hochèrent la tête.

\- Je sentais déjà que nous aurions des filles, fit Berry, une expression sereine sur son visage.

\- Hope, dit Slipstream en montrant la petite ayant une armure orange et noire.

Il attrapa ensuite sa jumelle.

\- Et Sakura.

\- Ce sont de jolis noms, approuva Russell.

\- Héhé ! Cela va faire du boulot pour Drift, sourit Grimlock. Deux nouvelles recrues à entraîner.

Fracture esquissa un léger sourire, fixant les deux jumelles. Hope commençait à pleurer tandis que Sakura se blottissait contre son père.

Oui…Il devait l'admettre. C'était un joli spectacle.

Intérieurement, il ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce qui se serait passé s'il avait choisi une autre vie. Un autre chemin que celui de chasseur de prime. Aurait-ce été la même chose ? Aurait-ce été différent ? Aurait-il assisté à ce genre de scène dans d'autres circonstances ?

\- Sakura…Chérie. Ne mange pas ça.

Aurait-il eu des enfants, lui aussi ? Dans une autre vie ?

Fracture secoua la tête. Certainement pas. Mais…Aurait-il tout abandonné pour eux ?

Strongarm était en communication avec l'équipe de Bumblebee. Elle leur avertissait de la bonne nouvelle.

Fracture devinait qu'à l'autre bout du fil, Drift souriait.


	63. Chapter 63

**CHAPITRE 63**

 **OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci à Estela Prime pour son commentaire ! (Je t'ai répondu par le biais de reviews si ça te convient). N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ! ça fait toujours plaisir ! (Et l'histoire est proche de la fin ! ça va faire bizarre)**

Au Mont Fuji, l'ambiance était toute autre.

En effet, dans leurs modes véhicules, Drift, Bumblebee et Windblade circulaient à travers la ville. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas pratique pour conduire librement. Plusieurs routes étaient barrées. Les humains sortaient dans les rues, habillés d'une drôle de façon. Des robes…Drift reconnaissait des kimonos. Ils pouvaient entrapercevoir des stands sur les trottoirs, tout autour d'eux. Alors qu'ils contournaient une déviation, ils entendirent une explosion au loin.

« C'est quoi, ça ? » cria Bumblebee.

Drift cligna des optiques, relevant le regard vers le ciel.

C'était des pétards qu'ils avaient entendus. Un feu d'artifice…Ils devaient fêter quelque chose. Les humains avaient toujours le sens de la fête.

\- …Ce n'est rien. On peut continuer.

\- Windblade ? fit Bumblebee, entrant en communication avec elle. Tu nous reçois ? Est-ce que tu vois quelque chose ?

Ils n'étaient plus très loin du lieu que les coordonnées leur indiquaient. De cette hauteur, Windblade devait forcément apercevoir quelque chose…Une base ? Un vaisseau ? Quelque chose !

Ils erraient dans les rues sans savoir…Il fallait qu'ils trouvent cette arme ! Lorsqu'il observait tous ces humains, entourés de leurs proches, mangeant et s'amusant autour des stands…Et la Montagne Sacrée…le plus bel endroit sur Terre…

Pendant un instant, il imagina Jetstorm et Slipstream autour de ces gens…Il imagina Berry avec eux…Il imagina Hope et Sakura…

Il se mordit la lèvre. Il ne pouvait même pas voir les enfants de son élève…Il était situé à l'autre bout de la Terre. Elles étaient présentes et…il était incapable de les rencontrer.

\- Drift. Ça va ? lui demanda doucement Bumblebee.

Il était sur le point de dire quelque chose mais décida de ne rien ajouter. Il hocha doucement la tête. Mais son leader le connaissait. Même s'il était dans son mode véhicule, il sentait son sourire.

\- Ça va aller…Tu les verras bientôt. J'ai hâte, moi aussi.

Oui. Il avait raison. Drift imagina l'expression de Slipstream. Ce qu'il devait ressentir actuellement…

De la joie. Beaucoup de bonheur.

Et c'était ce que le samouraï ressentait aussi.

\- _C'est bon !_ entendirent-ils Windblade. _Il y a un grand bâtiment à l'extérieur de la ville ! ça doit être là-dedans !_

\- Très bien !

Les deux Autobots accélèrent. Un grand bâtiment…Lockdown était sûrement à l'intérieur…Avec la machine…

Drift sentit une appréhension l'envahir. Lockdown qui avait tué Wing…Lockdown qui avait aveuglé Slipstream…Lockdown qui avait tué Divebomb…

Ils avaient eu des difficultés à l'affronter, même avec l'équipe Autobot toute entière. A présent, est-ce que leur plan marcherait ? Parviendrait-il à annuler le contrat ?

Drift fronça les sourcils. Si Lockdown abandonnait le prix, parce que Shadow Raker n'avait aucune intention de le payer, cela signifierait qu'ils le laisseraient partir. Ou au mieux, qu'ils l'enfermeraient.

Le samouraï n'était pas sûr d'accepter cela.

Non. Il ne pouvait pas accepter cela.

Soudain, parmi les humais, Drift entraperçut une silhouette familière. Il fronça les sourcils, ralentissant pour mieux observer.

La silhouette d'un homme. Un homme chauve, avec une canne blanche…une boîte à la main…

Il le reconnut entre milles ! Tout de suite, il s'arrêta à sa hauteur.

\- Drift ? s'écria Bumblebee. Drift? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Le samouraï l'ignora.

Père Jean se tourna vers lui. Il ne pouvait toujours pas le voir…Mais Drift sentait qu'il l'avait reconnu malgré tout.

Une intuition.

Père Jean…

\- …Vous êtes encore là ? demanda l'humain, l'habituel sourire bienveillant sur son visage. Le même que le jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés.

Oui. Il l'avait reconnu. Drift demeura dans son mode véhicule. Il ne souhaitait pas prendre le risque de se faire remarquer par d'autres humains.

Mais il avait des choses à lui dire.

\- Oui…

\- C'est gentil d'être passé me dire coucou. Je pensais que vous m'aviez oublié.

\- …Moi de même.

Père Jean s'assit sur un banc. Levant le bras, il lui montra la boîte. Drift plissa des yeux. Un chat à l'intérieur. Un chat japonais, une patte en l'air.

\- Tu sais ce que cela signifie ?

Le samouraï secoua la tête. Père Jean le posa sur ses genoux.

\- Il s'agit d'une figurine appelée un Maneki-Neko. Un chat qui porte chance. Qui te protège contre tous les maux.

\- …Vous croyez réellement en ce genre de chose, constata Drift. Le bien en tout le monde, la chance dans les objets…

Père Jean opina du chef.

\- Je sens quelque chose en vous, Drift.

\- En moi ?

\- …Oui. Quelque chose de changé.

Quelque chose avait changé…chez lui ? Père Jean tapota la boîte du bout des doigts.

\- Oui. Je vous sens…plus meurtri. Mais en même temps…je ne ressens plus cette froideur que vous aviez lors de notre première rencontre. Vous êtes différent…

Il marqua une pause.

\- Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

\- …Je ne saurais vous le dire.

Mais au fond, il connaissait très bien la raison. Il pensa à Axe, à Jetstorm, Slipstream…A Hope, Sakura…A Fracture…

Oui.

\- Vous vous êtes davantage ouvert, remarqua-t-il.

\- Père Jean…il faut que vous fassiez quelque chose pour moi.

Le prêtre pencha la tête sur le côté, écoutant avec attention.

\- …Pourriez-vous avertir les autorités ? Il faut que la ville soit évacuée !

Autour d'eux, plus de pétards explosèrent. Néanmoins, Père Jean entendait très bien.

\- Pour quelle raison ?

\- …On doit arrêter quelqu'un, l'informa-t-il doucement.

\- Alors, faites ce que vous avez à faire. J'accomplirai ma tâche.

Le prêtre ne lui posa pas plus de question. Il se leva, attrapa sa canne pour marcher jusqu'au commissariat de police qui était situé à quelques mètres. Drift poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il pivota pour rejoindre Bumblebee qui l'attendait.

\- Drift ! Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

\- …La ville sera évacuée…

Il est hors de question que cette ville, que ses habitants, souffrent à cause de Lockdown. Il ne prendrait pas ces vies.

\- Très bien…

Ils n'étaient plus très loin du bâtiment maintenant. Au-dessus d'eux, ils pouvaient apercevoir Windblade atterrir sur le toit avant de se transformer.

* * *

Tout était sombre à l'intérieur. Selon les décors qu'ils pouvaient discerner, il s'agissait apparemment d'une ancienne base militaire humaine qui avait été abandonnée. L'endroit parfait pour permettre à un Decepticon de mener à bien ses plans. Bumblebee, Windblade et Drift se transformèrent avant d'entrer.

\- …C'est une blague, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Windblade en pointant du doigt le fond de la salle.

Ils suivirent son regard. Soudain, leurs optiques s'écarquillèrent.

La salle était grande et entièrement vide. C'était une base abandonnée, après tout.

Entièrement vide, exceptée…un ordinateur à taille Cybertronienne. Un ordinateur allumé, en parfait état de fonctionner.

Une arme, ressemblant trait pour trait à ce qu'avait spéculé Fracture. Un AM45. Et lorsque Windblade s'approcha, leurs soupçons furent bels et bien confirmés lorsqu'elle aperçut une liste de villes affichée dans une fenêtre à gauche de l'écran.

\- …Griffin Rock. Budapest.

Sa voix se mit soudainement à trembler.

\- Oh bon sang ! Il a rayé toutes les villes qu'il avait détruites.

\- Ses prochaines cibles ? lui demanda Bumblebee.

\- …Il a l'intention de viser Tokyo, Los Angeles, Mexique et…pour finir, Crown City.

\- Probablement un tout ou rien, fit le leader Autobot en portant une main à son oreillette.

A l'autre bout du fil, Strongarm répondit.

\- _Oui, officier ?_

\- Strongarm. On a découvert les prochaines victimes de Lockdown. Il faut que vous évacuez les villes suivantes le plus vite possible. Tokyo, Los Angeles…

\- …Ce n'est pas normal, dit Drift.

Non. Il ne le sentait pas. Pas du tout. Et il n'était pas le seul. Bumblebee ordonna tout de suite à Windblade de s'éloigner de l'arme.

Ils n'avaient pas eu besoin de chercher longtemps. Ils l'avaient trouvé facilement…

Non. Même pour Lockdown, c'était bien trop beau pour être vrai.

Il y avait un piège. C'était un traquenard…

\- Drift, garde un œil et observe bien chaque fenêtre, lui ordonna Bumblebee.

\- Et les autres ? Quand arrivent-ils ? le questionna Drift.

\- Ratchet va nous prêter assistance. Il a son propre mécanisme de pont-terrestre. Strongarm, voici nos coordonnées. Rejoignez-nous ici.

\- Dites à Jetstorm et Slipstream de rester à la base ! l'avertit le samouraï.

Drift regarda autour de lui, serrant les poings. Non…Il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond.

Ses élèves ne devaient pas venir ici. Lockdown risquait de les utiliser contre lui pour l'obliger à se rendre.

Soudain, une lumière verte les éblouit. Le trio se retourna.

\- Hello, les gars ! les salua Grimlock dans son mode Dinobot.

\- Décidément, c'est la journée aujourd'hui, sourit Sideswipe.

Bumblebee leur avertit de ne pas s'approcher de l'arme. Sideswipe poussa un sifflement d'admiration lorsqu'il aperçut l'ordinateur.

\- Ouah ! Belle bête.

Ratchet et Bumblebee s'échangèrent un sourire amical. Drift aperçut Undertone à leurs pieds.

\- Content de vous revoir, fit Bumblebee.

\- Eh bien…Quand on m'a dit que tu te lançais à la poursuite de Lockdown, lui répondit le médic, il était hors de question pour moi de vous laisser seuls.

\- Peur que je perde ma voix à nouveau ? pouffa Bumblebee.

\- Haha. Très drôle.

Ratchet leva les yeux au ciel. Fixit sortit du portail vert à son tour, roulant jusqu'à la machine.

\- La vache ! Fracture avait raison. Il s'agit bien d'un AM45.

\- …Comment va-t-il ? demanda Drift. Comment vont-ils ?

Il regardait toujours autour de lui. Mais à part eux, il n'y avait personne…

\- …Eh bien, Fracture devra se reposer. Quant aux jumelles, elles sont déjà en train de faire le bazar au sein du dépôt, gloussa Sideswipe.

Vraiment ? Elles auraient droit à un sermon, alors. Leur premier.

\- Fixit ! lui cria le leader. Ne t'approche pas de cette machine !

\- …Mais quelqu'un doit la détruire, lui rappela le Minicon. Pour l'instant, je suis le plus calé en technologie. C'est logiquement à moi de m'y atteler.

\- Fixit !

Mais le Minicon ne l'écoutait pas. Il se plaça devant le clavier, ses optiques rivées sur l'écran. Il fronça les sourcils, cliquant sur plusieurs touches. De nombreux chiffres incompréhensibles apparurent. Comme des codes.

\- …Il y a beaucoup de codes, déclara-t-il. Mais cela ne devrait pas être difficile de les craquer…

\- …Fixit, il serait plus sage de…

\- Tu veux sauver toutes ces villes ?

Sans attendre sa réponse, Fixit commença à les décrypter. Les Autobots se dispersèrent dans la pièce, chacun prenant une fenêtre. Drift s'approcha de Ratchet, ses épées levées, prêt à un éventuel assaut. Il le sentait.

Lockdown devait se planquer quelque part…Prêt à attaquer…

Cela dura de longues minutes. Il eut l'impression que cela dura des heures.

Des heures pour craquer une arme de destruction massive…

\- Ha ! entendirent-ils crier le Minicon, une mine réjouie sur le visage. Je crois que j'ai réussi…

Puis, ils entendirent le bruit. Comme un bip.

Un bruit…comme les bombes de Fracture avant qu'elles n'explosent…

Brusquement, Drift se retourna. Avant même que Fixit ne puisse appuyer sur une autre touche, le samouraï se précipita vers lui. D'une main ferme, il l'attrapa violemment par le bras pour le soulever et le porter aussi loin que possible de l'AM45.

Puis, l'explosion se produisit.


	64. Chapter 64

**CHAPITRE 64**

 **OOC :** **Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires ! ça fait toujours plaisir.**

L'explosion avait décimé le bâtiment entier. Autour de lui, Drift ne voyait que le ciel noir, tandis que la fumée épaisse s'élevait pour rejoindre les étoiles. Le samouraï toussa, essayant désespérément de reprendre son souffle. Il mit quelques minutes avant de pouvoir se redresser. Dans les bras, il tenait Fixit. Le Minicon tremblait de tous ses membres. Drift le secoua, lui parla mais Fixit ne répondit pas. Quand Drift le déposa, Fixit fut incapable de tenir debout. Il était en état de choc.

Drift se tourna vers les autres membres de son équipe. Il se précipita sur ceux qui étaient allongés. Strongarm, Grimlock, Windblade et Ratchet étaient debout, réalisant doucement ce qui venait de se passer. Mais Bumblebee, Undertone et Sideswipe ne se réveillaient pas. Drift secoua Bumblebee, qui était situé le plus proche de lui.

\- Sideswipe ? l'appela Strongarm, complètement paniquée. Sideswipe ?

\- …Il respire…dit doucement Ratchet en appuyant ses deux doigts sur sa poitrine. Son spark est encore allumé. Mais il a besoin de soin.

\- Bumblebee ! cria presque Drift. Allez, répond !

Windblade couvrit sa bouche, choquée. Ratchet se rapprocha d'eux et fit le même test qu'à Sideswipe. Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Il est inconscient, mais vivant !

Tout de suite, il porta le Minicon qui était dans ses bras. Il appuya sur quelques touches situées sur son poignet. Un pont terrestre apparut devant eux.

\- Il faut y aller !

\- Mais les ordres…dit Strongarm tout en portant Sideswipe dans les bras. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour Lockdown ?

\- Pour l'instant, la priorité est de soigner ces trois-là ! leur informa le médic. Sinon…

\- Mais il va…

Soudain, ils furent interrompus par le retentissement d'une sirène. Cela émanait de la ville. Ils se retournèrent. Pendant un instant, ils crurent que Lockdown attaquait une nouvelle fois. Mais derrière les sirènes, ils purent entendre une voix féminine parler en japonais. Drift ferma les optiques, traduisant ce que la personne disait.

« _Ceci est une alerte rouge. Tous les citoyens sont priés de quitter la ville sur le champ, secteurs par secteurs. Veuillez tous vous rendre… »_

Drift avait envie de sourire. Père Jean avait accompli sa mission. Il avait réussi à convaincre les policiers. La ville était évacuée.

Pour autant…

Pour autant, ils ignoraient encore où il se trouvait. Il pouvait être à n'importe quel endroit ! Les craintes de Bumblebee avaient été confirmées. Lockdown et la machine se situaient à deux endroits différents.

\- …Il a dû utiliser cette machine comme un piège ! s'écria Windblade. Histoire qu'on suive bien les coordonnées pour nous prendre en embuscade.

\- Mais où se trouve-t-il maintenant ? s'écria Grimlock. Je croyais que cette arme servait à tuer d'autres civils.

\- …Il ne doit pas être loin, dit Drift. Mais où… ?

Ratchet fronça les sourcils.

\- Dans ce cas, s'il a éliminé la machine, il n'a plus aucun autre moyen d'attaquer d'autres citoyens.

\- Il trouvera d'autres moyens ! lui cria Drift. Il est capable de tout. Il peut planifier une attaque en ville, il peut faire sauter d'autres villes par le biais d'explosifs…Le fait qu'il n'ait plus d'arme de destruction massive ne l'empêchera en rien.

Drift prit une inspiration. Il savait ce que cela impliquait. Malheureusement, ils n'avaient aucune information.

Mais il le sentait. Lockdown était proche.

\- …Autant le faire venir à nous, déclara doucement Drift.

\- Drift. Il en est hors de question, lui cria Windblade.

\- On n'a pas le choix ! Il faut lui donner ce qu'il veut.

\- Mais tu vas…commença Strongarm, n'osant pas finir sa phrase.

Drift secoua la tête. Non. Cela ne se passerait pas comme ça. Il fallait qu'ils suivent le plan à la lettre. Qu'ils suivent les ordres de Bumblebee.

Maintenant qu'ils avaient trouvé la machine, ils étaient réunis pour confronter Lockdown.

\- …Non. Ratchet va retourner au dépôt de ferraille avec les blessés.

Il ferma les optiques, l'air pensif. C'était risqué. Mais ils devaient le faire. Tout de suite, il entra en communication avec Slipstream.

\- _Maître Drift !_ lui répondit son élève.

\- …Qui est aux commandes de l'ordinateur central ? lui demanda directement le samouraï.

\- … _A l'heure qu'il est, il n'y a personne._

\- Est-ce que Fracture est à côté de toi ?

Il y eut un bruit de mouvement en arrière-fond. Puis la voix du Decepticon lui répondit.

\- _De quoi as-tu besoin ?_

\- Fracture. J'aimerais que tu craques les systèmes informatiques de la ville où nous sommes. Je veux faire passer un message à Lockdown. Ensuite, tu en profiteras pour faire diffuser ton enregistrement.

Strongarm leur avait informé de tout ce qui s'était passé au dépôt. Intérieurement, Drift s'en voulut. Il n'aurait pas dû laisser ses élèves…Mais au final, ils avaient évité un chemin dangereux pour en emprunter un autre.

Il avait encore du mal à le réaliser, mais c'était véridique.

Shadow Raker…Son ancien mentor…était mort.

Pour être honnête, il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait ressentir. Il était choqué. Mais en même temps…devait-il se sentir triste ? Devait-il être réjoui ? Non. Cela serait hypocrite de ressentir l'une ou l'autre de ses émotions. Shadow Raker le méritait. Il allait attaquer Jetstorm et Slipstream. Il était sur le point de les récupérer. Mais savoir que la personne qui lui avait appris tout ce qu'il savait, qu'il l'avait éduqué, qui lui avait servi de figure paternelle, ne reviendrait pas…Non. Cela ne le rendait pas heureux non plus.

\- … _Très bien. Ne fais pas de connerie, Drift. Je te l'ai déjà dit._

\- Fracture…Il y a quelque chose que je souhaitais te dire…je ne pouvais pas te le dire plus tôt…

\- _Quoi ?_

La voix de Fracture semblait légèrement agacée, mais Drift devinait que toute son attention était concentrée sur lui.

Il souhaitait dire autre chose, mais…

\- …Merci de les avoir protégés. Merci d'avoir veillé sur Jetstorm et Slipstream. Et…merci à Stingheart aussi…Et à Berry. Et à Russell et Denny.

\- _…_ _Ne te fais pas tuer._

Son ton avait changé. Il était moins énervé, sa voix laissant transparaître une légère émotion, ainsi qu'un sentiment de…comme s'il attendait quelque chose d'autre.

Oui. Mais il ne pourrait jamais le lui avouer.

\- … _Je m'occupe d'hacker tout ça._

\- On t'envoie Fixit.

\- Il est en état de choc, lui rappela Ratchet.

Fixit ne réagit toujours pas. Le Decepticon ne lui répondait plus. Il était sûrement occupé à craquer tout le système. Ses élèves devaient sûrement l'assister.

Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes, la voix de Fracture retentit à nouveau.

\- _C'est bon, Drift. Tu peux parler. Ton visage ne sera pas retransmis en direct. Seulement ta voix._

Drift hocha la tête. C'était le moment.

\- …Lockdown. Le choix a été fait.

Il prenait conscience qu'il était observé. Qu'il n'avait pas droit à la moindre erreur. Mais si cela pouvait le tenir éloigné de la ville…

\- Je m'avoue vaincu. Je ne peux te laisser détruire plus de villes. Je ne peux te laisser prendre davantage de vies. Rejoins-moi au sommet de la Montagne Sacrée. Prends ma tête. Récupère le prix. Mais avant cela, accorde-moi une dernière faveur. Tu le sauras quand tu me trouveras.

Il se tut.

Pour être franc, le plan de Bumblebee était de monter les uns contre les autres. De monter Lockdown contre Shadow Raker. Mais…plus il y pensait, plus il se demandait si cela marcherait réellement. Si sa soif d'argent l'emportera…

Il baissa les optiques.

\- …Maintenant, télécharge l'enregistrement sur le Pad de Strongarm.

\- Drift…commença la policière.

\- …Vous n'aurez qu'à vous cacher.

C'était tout ce qu'il avait en tête. Il se demandait si c'était ce que ferait réellement Bumblebee.

* * *

« …Enfin »

Il n'était pas arrivé le premier. Lockdown l'attendait déjà, à l'endroit indiqué. Drift l'observa longuement. Lockdown portait un patch qui recouvrait l'optique perdu. Il souriait, mais Drift pouvait sentir deux émotions : l'envie meurtrière et l'avarice.

…Laquelle des deux écouterait-il ?

\- Tu es trop prévisible, Deadlock, lui déclara le chasseur. Vous les Autobots, vous vous sacrifieriez même pour des vies insignifiantes.

Quelle valeur accordait-il à la vie, de toute façon ? Aucune.

Il fallait qu'il oublie un instant le fait qu'il avait tué Wing. Qu'il avait torturé Slipstream. Il devait se concentrer sur l'essentiel. La mission. Il le fixa, d'un air déterminé.

\- Bon, fit Lockdown, qu'on en finisse.

\- Attends, lui dit Drift, le ton froid. Je t'ai demandé une faveur.

\- Quoi ? Une dernière faveur ? La dernière demande du condamné ?

Le ton de Lockdown était hargneux. Drift fit un pas. Il tenait le pad en main.

\- …J'aimerais que tu écoutes cela.

\- Quoi ? Sérieux ? C'est tout ce que tu me demandes ?

Il semblait déçu.

\- Je m'attendais à mieux. Genre que tu me supplies de te tuer tout de suite plutôt que je te garde en vie suffisamment longtemps pour te disséquer. Ne crois pas que j'y ai renoncé. C'est précisément ce que je vais faire. Mais bon. Un guerrier comme toi. Ce n'est pas ton genre de demander pitié, hein ?

L'expression de Drift ne changeait pas. Il attendait seulement que Lockdown l'écoute. Il croyait qu'il allait jeter le Pad au loin, mais il pouvait sentir la curiosité du chasseur. Lockdown l'appuya pour mettre l'enregistrement en route.

 _« Quand Lockdown se sera débarrassé de Deadlock, je serai déjà loin. Au final, les chasseurs de prime me coûtent trop cher. Personnellement, ce n'est pas plus mal de se débarrasser des ordures de cette espèce. Je rends service à Cybertron de cette façon. »_

Cela lui procurait un sentiment étrange…Entendre la voix de Shadow Raker alors qu'il venait tout juste d'expirer.

L'air du chasseur ne changeait pas. Pourtant, plus l'enregistrement avançait, plus la colère apparaissait sur ses traits.

 _« Je l'entube et en même temps, je serais débarrassé de Deadlock. Tout comme je l'aurais fait avec toi- »_

Le Pad tomba au sol, avant que Lockdown ne lève son pied pour l'écraser violemment. Shadow Raker disparut soudainement de l'écran. Le chasseur de prime était toujours aussi calme. Mais…

Est-ce que cela avait marché ?

\- …Pff. J'aurais dû me douter qu'il ne tiendrait pas ses engagements. Quand il parlait d'honneur, je me disais bien que quelque chose clochait. Pourtant, je reconnais bien les menteurs.

Il fixa Drift d'un air glacial.

\- Je sais très bien les discerner. A croire que lui a réussi à m'avoir. C'est très intelligent.

\- Shadow Raker ne te paiera pas.

Est-ce que Lockdown savait qu'il était mort ? A priori, non. Comment pouvait-il le savoir, après tout ?

\- …Je vois. Donc. Pas de prime sur ta tête.

Lockdown recula doucement.

\- …Je vais trouver ce Shadow Raker. Violer cette clause de loyauté…cela l'a conduit à sa perte. Dommage pour lui. C'est son casque que je mettrais dans ma collection, à la place du tien.

Donc…Lockdown écoutait l'avarice ?

Drift fronça les sourcils. Non. Il y avait autre chose. A l'instant où Lockdown releva le regard vers lui, il comprit.

\- …Je ne te tuerai pas. Mais tu me dois un optique.

\- …Quoi ?

\- …Celui de ton Minicon. Slipstream.

Il manqua de sursauter. Sa main se plaça instinctivement sur son katana, prêt à le dégainer.

Non. Il ne l'envisageait pas…

\- …Ton Minicon contre mon optique. Ensuite, nous serons quittes. J'ai une vengeance à tenir. Le fait que je sois chasseur de prime ne m'empêche pas de chasser pour mon « sport », tu me diras. Mais bon. Ce n'est qu'un Minicon, après tout. Tu t'en trouveras d'autres très facilement.

\- …Jamais.

Cette fois-ci, il dégaina. Lockdown resta immobile. Il fit seulement un signe de tête approbateur.

\- J'aurais dû me douter. Tu es bien trop sensible quand cela concerne tes fournitures.

\- Ce ne sont pas des fournitures !

\- Dommage pour toi.

A ses côtés, Drift vit Windblade, Strongarm et Grimlock apparaître, prêts à se battre. Prêts à défendre les humains.

\- …Comme tu le vois, je savais qu'un truc clochait. Je discerne très bien les menteurs.


	65. Chapter 65

**CHAPITRE 65**

 **OOC :** **Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Estela Prime pour son commentaire ! Malheureusement, Lockdown a le goût de la vengeance, même pour un optique. Surtout qu'il déteste les Minicons, cela lui donne une raison supplémentaire. N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires ! ça fait toujours plaisir !**

Quand il s'agissait d'un ennemi, il fallait engager un duel.

Quand il s'agissait d'un ennemi puissant, se lancer à plusieurs était la meilleure stratégie.

Drift, Grimlock, Windblade et Strongarm se jetèrent sur lui depuis les quatre points cardinaux : nord, sud, est, ouest…

« _Mais n'est-ce pas lâche de s'attaquer à plusieurs ? » demandé Drift à son mentor._

C'était peut-être la raison pour laquelle Wing avait perdu…

Mais malheureusement, l'équipe Autobot n'était pas complète. Ils comprirent cet handicap le moment où Lockdown attrapa le poignet de Grimlock pour le tourner sur lui-même avant de lui balancer un coup de poing. Celui avec le crochet…

Le Dinobot laissa échapper un rugissement de douleur. Strongarm et Windblade engagèrent le combat ensemble, frappant en même temps de plusieurs coups de poings, visant des parties sensibles du chasseur. Lockdown grogna et d'un seul geste, il balaya Strongarm du revers de la main tandis que Windblade avait sorti ses épées pour bloquer sa scie.

\- Grimlock ? lui cria Strongarm avant de se précipiter vers lui.

Drift reprit son katana et tenta d'attaquer Lockdown à son tour, ce dernier faisant reculer Windblade contre un arbre, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres. Drift pivota pour lui attribuer un puissant coup de pied pour le faire reculer. Cela marcha Lockdown. Le chasseur de prime laissa échapper un léger glapissement de douleur.

\- …Tu es pathétique, lui déclara Lockdown. Tout ça pour un foutu Minicon.

Drift aida Windblade à se redresser avant de se retourner vers lui. Il le fixa froidement.

\- Ouais, approuva Lockdown, je me demande si je ne devrais pas te tuer quand même pour m'avoir fait perdre mon temps. Tu sais comment j'ai obtenu l'arme ? En échangeant mon vaisseau. Tu as vu le prix que tu m'as coûté ?

\- …Et tu as tué le nouveau propriétaire de ton vaisseau, devina Drift sans difficulté.

Lockdown haussa les épaules.

\- Pourquoi ? ce n'est pas ma faute s'il ne sait pas l'utiliser.

\- Non. Chaque vaisseau a un programme d'autodestruction, lui répliqua le samouraï.

\- Hm…tu marques un point. Mais je ne pouvais pas concevoir le risque que l'on me retrouve par le biais des coordonnées de mon vaisseau. Mais rassure-toi, j'ai emporté la totalité de ma collection. Je m'en trouverais un autre, de toute façon.

Il marqua une pause, le fixant d'un air sinistre.

\- Le tien par exemple. Mais bon…si tu me livres ton animal, je peux peut-être passer l'éponge.

Il était prêt à détruire son vaisseau pour une prime…Il était prêt à tuer pour une prime…Drift serra son poing. Combien de vies allait-il prendre encore ?

Plus il le contemplait, plus il comprenait pourquoi Fracture était devenu comme ça. Pourquoi Fracture avait tellement souhaité devenir comme lui…

Au mot « animal », il comprit qu'il n'y aurait pas d'autre issue à ce combat que la mort de Lockdown. Ils auraient pu le laisser vivre mais…ce n'était même plus envisageable. Le samouraï chargea une nouvelle fois. Lockdown bloqua son coup d'un bras avant d'utiliser son crochet pour l'envoyer contre un mur. Drift atterrit durement, la tête heurtant le tronc, serrant les dents sous le coup de la douleur. Devant lui, Windblade avait repris le combat. La férocité dans ses optiques, sa rage parvenait à le faire légèrement reculer tandis que ses épées faisaient plusieurs arcs de cercle pour le toucher et l'handicaper.

Près d'eux, Strongarm se releva et commença à tirer sur le chasseur, lui envoya plusieurs lasers de moyenne intensité. Lockdown rugit, se retrouvant maintenant au bord du précipice. Drift fronça les sourcils tandis que Strongarm continuait de tirer. Lockdown reculait, reculait encore. Les attaques de Windblade n'arrangeaient rien. Grimlock se redressait, se préparant à relancer l'assaut.

Strongarm ne s'arrêtait pas. Elle rechargea son laser avant de tirer à nouveau, de plus gros lasers cette fois-ci. Lockdown essayait de se défendre avec sa scie contre les techniques de Windblade mais c'était peine perdue. Son pied manqua de glisser dans le vide, laissant échapper de légers écoulements de rochers. Ils ne les entendirent même pas atterrir. En-dessous, ils pouvaient voir le lac bleu.

Les tirs marquaient le corps de Lockdown. Ils marquaient son visage. Drift regarda la policière. Elle avait l'intention de le faire tomber dans le vide ? Son attitude en disait suffisamment long. Strongarm croisa son regard. L'échange dura plusieurs secondes.

Finalement, elle s'arrêta de tirer en poussant un soupir. Mais Windblade continua ses assauts. Au moment où sa lame entra une nouvelle fois en collision avec le métal de la scie de Lockdown, le chasseur émit un rire sardonique avant de lui agripper le bras d'une poignée ferme.

Soudain, le silence tomba. Cela se passa très vite. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de voir Lockdown écraser la tête de Windblade contre sa propre armure d'acier. Il leva le bras et avant même que Windblade ne puisse réagir, Lockdown la jeta par-dessus son épaule, la précipitant dans le vide.

Le spark de Drift s'arrêta. Strongarm ne put échapper un cri d'horreur tandis que Grimlock fonça sur Lockdown, en furie. Mais le samouraï ne mit même pas plus de quatre secondes avant d'agir. Sans réfléchir, il courut vers le bord et se jeta dans le vide à son tour.

Au-dessus, les tirs reprirent.

La scène se déroula à toute vitesse. En-dessous, Windblade tombait. Le coup de Lockdown l'avait assommé, au point qu'elle ne parvenait pas à se transformer en son mode avion. Dans la chute, Drift s'avança davantage vers elle. Il se fichait bien de l'impact. Il se fichait bien d'être blessé. Il se fichait bien de savoir qu'il n'a pas de mode véhicule lui permettant de voler.

Il parvint à agripper la main de Windblade. Lorsqu'il vit le visage de l'Autobot volante, il constata que cette dernière avait les yeux fermés. Il se rapprocha d'elle, la tenant contre lui tout en lui murmurant à l'oreille.

\- Windblade…Il faut que tu te retransformes. Maintenant.

Windblade ne réagit pas. Ils se rapprochaient dangereusement du sol.

\- Windblade…répéta-t-il. Tu ne dois pas abandonner. Tu es l'envoyée de Primus. Tu dois te retransformer maintenant.

Dans la chute, il ne put entendre qu'un faible gémissement.

\- Il faut que tu vives. Tu dois vivre pour toi. Pour l'équipe. Pour lui.

Autour d'eux, il ne put voir que le lac bleu.

Puis au moment où ils allaient toucher le sol, Drift réalisa qu'ils flottaient. Il se redressa. Il regarda partout. Ils étaient juste au-dessus du sol, même pas à quelques mètres.

Il fronça les sourcils. Il réalisa que son seul support était le mode avion de Windblade. Au moment où il sauta, cette dernière se retransforma.

\- Windblade ! lui cria-t-il, avant de la rattraper dans ses bras.

Elle ne répondit pas. Ce fut à cet instant qu'il constata le léger trou dans son casque, causé par les piques de l'armure de Lockdown. Il l'inspecta.

La blessure n'était pas mortelle, mais il fallait qu'elle se fasse soigner. Il l'allongea sur le sol. Sa partenaire émit seulement quelques cris de douleur, sans ouvrir les optiques. Pourtant, il savait qu'elle l'entendait.

\- Tout va bien, Windblade, la rassura-t-il. Tu as réussi. C'est bien. Tu vas pouvoir te reposer, maintenant.

\- …Non…Lockdown…

Drift secoua la tête. Non. Dans cet état, elle ne pourrait rien faire. Drift lui caressa doucement le visage.

\- Ça va aller. On s'en sortira. Mais pour l'heure, tu dois récupérer.

\- …Je suis désolée…je suis tellement inutile.

Enfin, elle rouvrit les yeux. L'energon lui coulait des optiques, lui couvrant presque la totalité du visage. En même temps, elle pleurait.

Elle pleurait. Il pouvait voir les larmes.

\- Non, Windblade…lui répondit-il, un ton rassurant.

\- Si…je suis supposée être l'envoyée de Primus et…je…Je ne peux rien faire…

\- C'est grâce à toi qu'on a pu trouver l'arme. C'est grâce à toi qu'on a pu localiser Lockdown. Tu en as assez fait. Il faut que tu les rejoignes. Que tu le rejoignes. Ils ont besoin de toi.

Windblade ne répondit pas. Pour autant, elle lui fit un signe de tête. Elle savait qu'il avait raison. Drift porta la main à son oreillette pour contacter l'autre équipe du dépôt.

\- Ratchet. J'ai besoin d'un pont terrestre à ces coordonnées, lui dit-il doucement.

\- _Undertone, active le pont terrestre._

Au bout de quelques minutes, la lumière verte apparut. Undertone en sortit et se dirigea vers Windblade.

\- Comment va l'autre équipe ? le questionna Drift.

\- _Sideswipe et Bumblebee sont hors service,_ lui répondit Ratchet. _Ils ont besoin d'être en stase pour récupérer._

\- _Maître !_ Il entendit Jetstorm derrière. _Laissez-nous vous assister !_

\- Non ! leur répondit Drift. Lockdown vient pour vous. Il vient pour Slipstream. Vous restez là, avec toute l'équipe !

Il entendit également un grognement derrière. C'était probablement Fracture. Lui aussi n'était pas en état avec le poison de Shadow Raker. Se battre contre Lockdown serait du suicide…

Windblade se laissa porter par Undertone. Elle se tourna vers Drift. Malgré son état, elle parvint à afficher un léger sourire.

\- Bonne chance…articula-t-elle.

\- Merci, Windblade. Bonne chance à toi aussi.

Le portail était encore ouvert. Drift reprit la conversation avec Ratchet. Il ne devait pas perdre de temps. Strongarm et Grimlock avaient besoin d'aide.

\- Ratchet ! J'ai besoin d'un pont terrestre pour me téléporter au sommet de la Montagne Sacrée ! Je perdrais trop de temps à les rejoindre autrement !

\- _Attends que le pont se referme. Je t'en ouvrirai un autre juste après. Sinon, il risque d'y avoir une surcharge._

La Shadow zone…Drift comprit. Ouvrir deux ponts à deux endroits serait trop risqué.

Undertone et Windblade pénétrèrent à l'intérieur du portail, qui se referma ensuite. Au bout de deux minutes, un nouveau se rouvrit. Drift se précipita à l'intérieur, armes à la main.

Il fallait…il fallait que Lockdown soit arrêté…

* * *

Mais lorsqu'il ressortit du pont, il constata avec horreur qu'il était arrivé trop tard. Il s'arrêta, laissant presque tomber ses armes.

Le temps qu'il les rejoigne, il réalisa que Lockdown avait disparu. Il s'était enfui…

Il jeta un œil à ses camarades. Strongarm et Grimlock étaient à terre. Lorsqu'il se rapprocha, il réalisa qu'ils étaient blessés. Strongarm au ventre, tandis que Grimlock saignait à la cuisse, sa jambe à quelques mètres de lui.

Drift s'abaissa d'abord vers Strongarm. Cette dernière crachait de l'energon.

\- Accroche-toi, l'encouragea-t-il.

\- …Il s'est enfui par là-bas, lui indiqua-t-elle faiblement.

D'un doigt tremblant, elle lui montra la forêt.

La forêt…Il la reconnaissait. C'était là-bas qu'il avait rencontré Père Jean. Le Dinobot pressait sa blessure, essayant de ne pas s'évanouir à la vue de l'energon.

Il comprenait ce que cela signifiait. Drift serra les dents. Il comprenait le plan de Lockdown. Il les divisait pour les vaincre.

Et il avait réussi. Il avait réussi à handicaper Windblade, Strongarm et Grimlock…

Il jeta un œil à la ville d'à côté. Au loin, il pouvait entendre les sirènes reprendre.

Devant lui, la forêt était sombre. Ce n'était pas la même ambiance que celle qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il y était allé la première fois avec Fracture.

A l'intérieur, Lockdown les attendait.

Il reposa doucement Strongarm et reprit la communication avec Ratchet.

\- Tu dois ouvrir un nouveau pont ! Strongarm et Grimlock sont à terre aussi.

\- _Quoi ? Drift ! Abandonne la mission ! C'est trop dangereux !_

Le ton du médic était paniqué. Oui. C'était plus sage d'abandonner. Mais s'il l'écoutait, Lockdown ferait d'autres victimes. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un AM45 pour continuer ses massacres.

\- Je ne peux pas ! Il ne faut pas qu'il s'enfuie !

\- _Mais Drift…Maintenant, tu seras tout seul._

\- …Je sais.

Derrière, il pouvait entendre Fracture crier. Criait-il de colère ou d'angoisse ? Drift se mordit la lèvre. Il pourrait rejoindre son équipe au dépôt de ferraille. Mais Lockdown continuerait. Le samouraï ne pourrait pas supporter d'autres victimes à cause de lui.

De toute façon, la dernière fois…La dernière fois, l'équipe était au complet. Et il avait quand même réussi à s'enfuir. Mais lui tout seul contre Lockdown…Il n'aurait aucune chance.

\- _Drift ! Reviens tout de suite !_

Mais…Peut-être qu'en même temps, être seul avait ses avantages.

Lockdown n'aurait personne qu'il pourrait utiliser contre Drift. la dernière fois, Drift était trop inquiet pour ses élèves. Trop inquiet par rapport aux autres. A Fracture.

Et lorsqu'il remarqua l'arme de Strongarm jetée au sol, à quelques mètres de sa propriétaire, il comprit qu'elle avait dû l'affaiblir aussi.

Drift jeta un œil à ses armes.

Il avait peut-être une chance.

Le pont terrestre s'ouvrit à nouveau. Undertone en ressortit pour prêter assistance à ses camarades blessés.

Drift se releva.

\- …J'y vais, Ratchet.

\- _Drift !_

\- …Lockdown ne s'en sortira pas…je vous en fais le serment.

\- _Drift !_

C'était la voix de Fracture.

Drift poussa un long soupir. Il n'attendit pas d'autre réponse. Il coupa la communication avant de se précipiter dans la forêt.


	66. Chapter 66

**CHAPITRE 66**

 **OOC : Coucou ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci encore à Estela Prime pour son commentaire ! Tant mieux si tu aimes le suspense ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires ! ça fait toujours plaisir !**

 _« N'est-ce pas lâche de s'attaquer à plusieurs ? » avait demandé Drift à son mentor._

 _Il se souvenait très bien de ses mots. Wing s'était assis dans un fauteuil, tout en nettoyant son épée. Il poussa un soupir._

 _« Cela dépend. Des fois, tu n'as pas le choix. Tes ennemis sont trop puissants pour toi. Tu es obligé de t'allier, demander de l'aide…mais demander de l'aide n'est jamais de la lâcheté. Au contraire. »_

 _Wing avait relevé le regard vers lui avant de sourire._

 _« …Par contre. Des fois, affronter seul un ennemi peut être une faiblesse…ainsi qu'une grande force. De cette façon, tu les handicapes. Parce qu'ils n'ont aucun endroit où se cacher. Ils n'ont personne à utiliser comme bouclier. »_

C'était la conversation qu'il revivait lorsque Drift se transforma en son mode véhicule pour poursuivre Lockdown.

Les derniers conseils de Wing avant qu'il ne quitte le Cercle de la Lumière.

Parfois, il n'y avait pas le choix. L'aide était nécessaire. Pour autant, Lockdown n'était pas le type d'ennemi que l'on pouvait affronter à plusieurs.

Drift le réalisait, maintenant.

Il aurait fallu affronter Lockdown dans un duel. Depuis le début. Son plus grand atout était celui d'utiliser les uns contre les autres, avant de les achever.

Seul à seul…Même si c'était beaucoup plus dangereux, c'était la meilleure solution. Maintenant qu'il n'avait plus cet atout, il aurait beaucoup plus de mal à se défendre.

Lockdown était fort…Mais Wing avait également affronté Lockdown dans un duel…et il avait perdu. Pour quelle raison ?

Puis, il le réalisa.

Wing n'avait probablement pas été seul. Peut-être qu'au contraire, s'il l'avait affronté, c'était pour défendre quelqu'un. Comme il l'avait toujours fait. Il avait toujours défendu les autres. Même de parfaits inconnus.

Et Lockdown avait utilisé cette faiblesse à son avantage.

Drift continua de rouler à travers la forêt. Lockdown demeurait introuvable. Pour autant, il ne s'arrêtait pas. Le chasseur pouvait très bien l'attaquer depuis un arbre ou de derrière un buisson…

Il ne devait pas abandonner.

Il devait le trouver. Il avait fait ce serment à Ratchet. A son équipe.

Il avait promis de protéger ses élèves.

Lockdown ne s'en sortirait pas.

Une fois qu'il fut sorti de la forêt, le chasseur apparut finalement devant lui. Dans son mode robot. Drift se retransforma, dégainant ses deux armes. Lorsqu'il releva le regard vers lui, Lockdown esquissa un sourire sournois.

\- Tu es vraiment sûr de toi ? le questionna-t-il, se mettant en position de défense. Crois-tu réellement que c'est prudent, de venir seul ?

Drift ne répondit pas. Il l'observa silencieusement. Lockdown avait une faiblesse dans la jambe droite. Il plissa les yeux et constata effectivement l'impact d'un laser qui l'avait traversée. Strongarm avait réussi son coup.

Lockdown continua.

\- J'ai massacré tes petits camarades, les uns après les autres…

\- Oui, approuva Drift. Mais là…tu n'as plus rien.

Et il chargea. Son épée visa la tête tandis que son katana se dirigeait vers la blessure de Lockdown. Lockdown bloqua l'épée avec sa scie, mais il ne put éviter le katana. Il se mit à hurler de douleur quand le katana s'enfonça dans sa jambe.

La douleur physique…probablement la seule chose qu'il pouvait ressentir.

Mais Drift n'eut pas le temps de se réjouir. Lockdown envoya un coup de scie en direction de sa gorge. Le samouraï fut obligé de reculer pour l'éviter. Le chasseur se tint la jambe. L'energon coulait maintenant.

Drift était sur le point d'attaquer à nouveau quand brusquement, l'instant d'après, le chasseur se trouva devant lui. Il activa sa scie et essaya de lui porter un nouveau coup. Cette fois-ci, le samouraï ne fut pas assez rapide. Sa scie parvint à lui rayer légèrement sa poitrine métallique. Au moment où Lockdown recommença, Drift la bloqua par le biais de ses deux lames, avant de lui attribuer un puissant coup de pied.

Lockdown recula, ses pieds traînant au sol. Il grimaça de douleur en raison de sa blessure à la jambe, tandis que Drift posa une main sur sa poitrine. Tout allait bien…

« _Relèves-toi » lui répétait Wing._

\- Deadlock…Tu m'auras agacé jusqu'au bout, lui répondit Lockdown.

\- Mon nom est DRIFT !

Il attaqua à nouveau. Lockdown sauta en arrière. Cette fois-ci, il utilisa la main avec le crochet. Il parvint à rayer le visage de Drift avec la pointe. Le samouraï hurla, se tenant le visage. Il serra les dents, enragé. Il courut à nouveau vers Lockdown, levant ses lames tandis que le chasseur leva sa scie.

La scie et les deux lames entrèrent en collision. Les échanges continuèrent. L'un après l'autre, Lockdown et Drift tentaient chacun de mettre l'autre hors d'état de nuire, portant les coups, évitant d'autres…Drift eut juste le temps de se baisser pour esquiver un coup de scie. Il balança un coup de pied dans la jambe blessée de Lockdown. Le chasseur grogna. Mais avant que Drift ne puisse porter son katana à la gorge, il sentit le crochet de Lockdown s'enrouler autour de la gorge. Le samouraï laissa échapper un cri tandis que sa tête fut précipitée contre le torse pointu de Lockdown.

Sa vision disparut quelques secondes. Drift se sentit projeté en arrière, sentant de l'energon dégoulinant sur son visage. Le choc l'avait assommé pendant quelques secondes. Il resta allongé au sol, encore choqué par l'impact. Il pouvait encore sentir le métal du crochet autour de sa gorge. Il lui avait blessé quelques câbles.

« _Relèves-toi »_

Ce ne fut lorsqu'il entendit le bruit de la scie s'activer à nouveau qu'il roula sur le côté pour éviter l'arme. Elle se planta dans le sol. Drift chercha à l'aveuglette son katana et lui visa le bras qui était coincé. Lockdown tomba sur le sol, tremblant de tout son être. Il jeta un air assassin à Drift.

\- Toi, je te jure…

\- Tu jures quoi ?

Il esquiva un nouveau coup de lame de la part du samouraï. Lockdown était debout, maintenant.

\- Je ne vais pas seulement prendre ton foutu casque. Je vais te découper en pièces !

Drift le fixa froidement. Il ne fallait pas qu'il soit impressionné. Lockdown se jeta à nouveau sur lui. Il commençait à perdre patience. Drift bloqua sa scie à nouveau. Mais cette fois-ci, il ne put éviter le crochet de Lockdown qui s'enfonça dans son bas-ventre. Drift grimaça de douleur, la chaleur lui montant au visage, la douleur le piquant. Le samouraï recula à nouveau et prit quelques secondes pour observer sa blessure.

De l'energon en sortait…mais ce n'était pas mortel. Il fallait qu'il l'oublie. Il sauta sur le côté pour éviter un nouveau coup de scie de la part du chasseur.

Enfin, les échanges de coups reprirent. Drift parvint à avoir le dessus sur Lockdown, parvenant à le faire reculer. Ses lames se séparèrent, coupait l'air en arcs de cercle et se retrouvèrent pour frapper son ennemi. Lockdown eut du mal à parer les deux en même temps. Au bout d'un moment, il fut collé contre un arbre.

 _« Vous êtes les personnes qui me sont les plus chères »_

Soudain, un bruit métallique l'alerta. Il jeta un œil oblique.

Son katana vola au loin. Le coup porté par Lockdown avait été suffisamment puissant pour le faire lâcher son arme. La terreur prit le samouraï. Drift essaya de reculer mais Lockdown prit son élan et utilisa tout le poids de son corps pour faire tomber le samouraï en arrière. Drift rugit. Lockdown rugit. Il ne souriait plus. Sa scie se leva.

Drift tenta de la bloquer avec sa seule épée.

Malheureusement, l'épée était beaucoup plus fine que son katana. La scène se déroula trop rapidement. Lockdown agrippa le poignet de Drift qui tenait l'arme. Drift essaya de se débattre, mais il n'arrivait pas à se dégager. Le regard perçant de Lockdown le fixa. Tout son environnement disparaît.

Il n'y avait plus qu'eux deux. Lockdown et Drift.

Il la sentit.

Drift sentit la scie plonger dans sa poitrine…

Il la sentit toucher son spark.

Le samouraï cria à plein poumons. La lame métallique de la scie tournait dans son corps, l'energon découlait de sa poitrine.

Plusieurs fois, Drift manqua de s'évanouir. Ou peut-être s'était-il évanoui. La douleur était trop intense. Même lui n'arrivait pas à y résister.

Lockdown ne bougeait pas. Il put seulement deviner un sourire apparaître sur son visage. Mais Drift n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Il ne pensait qu'à la scie qui était en train de le…

Non. Drift le refusait.

Il ne pouvait pas abandonner.

L'energon commençait à recouvrir son corps…une flaque se forma autour d'eux.

Drift ferma les optiques. Non. Il ne fallait pas qu'il abandonne.

Ses élèves…Ils avaient besoin de lui…

« _Relèves-toi »_

Relève-toi, Drift, pensa-t-il. Il repensa aux mots de son maître.

« _Ne fais pas de connerie »_ lui avait dit Fracture.

N'abandonne pas.

N'ose pas abandonner.

 _« Nous vous ferons honneur, Maître »_

\- Je sens que je vais vraiment m'amuser avec tes Minicons, lui déclara Lockdown.

Il rouvrit les optiques.

C'était la phrase de trop.

Avec une telle blessure, Drift ne pouvait plus bouger. Pourtant, il parvint à relever doucement la tête, levant le menton…

Et vint frapper Lockdown en plein milieu du visage, en utilisant seulement sa tête. Le chasseur en resta légèrement sonné. Drift se fichait bien que son corps criait souffrance, actuellement. Il se fichait bien de l'energon. Il se fichait bien que tout était flou autour de lui.

Il ne voyait que Lockdown.

Il leva le poing et le lui envoya plein dans la mâchoire.

Il n'entendit plus la scie. Elle était encore plantée dans son corps.

Il ne toucherait pas à ses élèves.

 _« Relèves-toi ! »_

Malgré toutes les difficultés, malgré sa poitrine ouverte, malgré le fait qu'il ne se sentait plus dans son propre corps, Drift frappa Lockdown à poings nus. Il le frappa encore.

Puis encore.

Puis encore.

Lockdown essaya de lui porter un nouveau coup de crochet mais Drift eut la force de l'esquiver. Lockdown n'avait plus son arme principale. Il tenta de la lui retirer pour s'en servir à nouveau, mais Drift ne lui en laissa pas l'opportunité.

Il toucha son katana.

Son katana était à proximité.

« _Lockdown ne s'en sortira pas…Je vous en fais le serment »_

Il avait fait une promesse. Il avait fait un serment.

L'honneur lui dictait de le tenir.

\- Espèce de sale…lui cria Lockdown.

Ses optiques s'écarquillèrent quand Drift attrapa le katana pour le lever vers lui. C'était la première fois qu'il affichait une telle expression. Drift ne pensait pas qu'il en était capable.

Il avait peur.

Lockdown essaya de se dégager davantage. Mais Drift utilisa son autre bras pour l'empêcher de reculer, agrippant son poignet, plantant ses griffes à l'intérieur.

Non. Lockdown ne s'en sortirait pas.

\- DECEPTICON ! comprit le chasseur.

\- Non, fit Drift en crachant de l'energon, Autobot.

Et Drift planta sa lame dans la tête de Lockdown. Le katana traversa sa bouche et ressortit de l'autre côté du crâne.

L'air effrayé de son ennemi ne disparut jamais.

Drift le fixa jusqu'à ce que les optiques de Lockdown s'éteignirent.


	67. Chapter 67

**CHAPITRE 67**

 **OOC:** **Coucou à tous. Voici un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci à Estela Prime pour son commentaire! Yep il était temps que Lockdown dégage! N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, ça fait toujours plaisir**

Le silence tomba.

Drift contempla le corps encore chaud de Lockdown. Autour de lui, il n'y avait plus que de l'energon.

Il n'entendait plus que le bruit des grillons. A l'horizon, le soleil se levait derrière les montagnes. Le ciel devenait moins sombre…

D'une certaine manière, cela le rassura.

Malgré la blessure, la douleur avait presque disparu.

Il en oublia Lockdown. Il posa son katana juste à côté de son épée. Puis, il parvint à ramper pour s'appuyer contre un arbre.

Enfin, il porta la main à son oreillette. Ratchet lui répondit.

\- _Drift ! Où est-ce que tu es ?_

\- …Ratchet…Lockdown est parti. Il est mort.

Sa voix sonnait comme un lointain écho. Il cligna des optiques, portant la main sur sa blessure.

Il pouvait voir des étincelles s'élever autour de lui.

\- _Je t'envoie un pont terrestre !_

\- …Non…Pas maintenant. Je veux…profiter un peu de la vue.

\- _Drift ?_

\- Ratchet…merci.

Le médic continuait de l'appeler. Mais Drift ne l'entendait plus, maintenant. Il coupa la communication, avant de laisser retomber sa main sur le sol.

Il ne voyait plus que le soleil au loin.

\- …Drift ?

Il se retourna.

Wing se tenait debout devant lui. Lui aussi était tourné vers l'horizon. Un léger sourire s'afficha sur son visage.

\- …Tu as tellement progressé, lui dit-il d'une voix douce. Tu as tellement changé.

\- …Qu'est-ce qui va se passer ?

C'était une question stupide.

Mais Wing ne se moqua pas. Il se rapprocha simplement de lui. Il y avait des larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues.

\- …Je suis content de voir que tu es passé à autre chose.

\- Wing…Je…Je regrette.

Il marqua une pause, se mordant les lèvres. Wing n'était pas là, bien sûr. Mais il n'aurait plus d'autre occasion.

\- …je regrette d'avoir cessé de demander de tes nouvelles. J'aurais pu…

\- Ne t'excuse pas, Drift. Tu n'aurais rien pu faire, de toute façon.

Il se pencha vers lui. Le samouraï comprenait ce que cela signifiait.

\- …Est-ce que les autres m'attendent ? lui demanda-t-il doucement.

\- Oh oui. Plus que tu ne l'imagines.

\- Je ne le mérite pas…Je ne sais même pas si je serais pardonné un jour.

Il pensa à Jetstorm. Il pensa à Slipstream. Puis à Windblade, à Bumblebee, à Grimlock, à Strongarm, à Sideswipe, à Fixit, aux humains…

Il pensa à Fracture.

\- Est-ce qu'ils vont… ?

\- Ils s'en sortiront, Drift. Ne t'inquiète pas pour eux. Avec la formation que tu leur as donnée, ils se débrouilleront comme des chefs. Je pense même qu'ils sont prêts.

Ils sont prêts…

Ils veilleront sur Fracture.

Et puis, Berry et Stingheart prendront soin d'eux.

Ils pourront voir leurs enfants grandir.

Hope, Sakura…et ceux de Jetstorm, s'il décidait un jour d'en avoir…

\- On y va ? lui demanda Wing.

Il lui tendit la main.

Drift la lui attrapa.

Le ciel était rose, avec de belles traînées bleues et orangées…

Une vue merveilleuse…

Puis, le ciel s'assombrit doucement…Drift ferma les optiques, se laissant guider par Wing, qui ne lâcha jamais sa main.

* * *

\- Je vous avertis ! leur cria Denny avec un grand sourire. Ce soir, on sort le champagne !

\- Le champagne ? fit Fracture en fronçant les sourcils. Tu es au courant qu'on ne boit rien d'autre que de l'energon ?

\- Surtout que je n'ai que dix ans, papa ! lui sourit Russell.

Jetstorm et Slipstream se mirent à rire. Près d'eux, Berry donnait le biberon à Sakura. Un biberon rempli d'energon.

Quant à Hope, elle s'amusait à mâchouiller le caoutchouc d'un pneu de moto. Stingheart fonça vers elle et l'attrapa dans ses bras.

\- Hé oh ! ça ne se mange pas, ça !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? se demanda Strongarm, toujours aux côtés de Sideswipe.

Slipstream fronça les sourcils. Ils avaient activé le pont terrestre depuis maintenant un quart d'heure. Cela ne devrait pas prendre autant de temps.

\- En tout cas, dit Strongarm, Fracture a raison sur un point. Ta collection de gnomes est affreuse.

\- Comment ça ? Elle est très bien ! Ce sont des spécimens rares ! s'égosilla Denny.

\- Tu appelles ces espèces d'olibrius des spécimens rares ? soupira Sideswipe.

\- Oui, c'est ça, sourit Berry. Cela va donner des cauchemars aux petites.

\- Et à moi aussi, admit Grimlock.

Soudain, Ratchet sortit du pont-terrestre, accompagné d'Undertone et de Windblade qui le suivaient de près.

Leur expression les choqua. Tout le monde se tut. Ratchet avait un air sombre, se cachant le visage d'une main. Des larmes coulaient sur le visage de Windblade. Lorsque Strongarm s'approcha d'elle, elle s'enfuit presque, quittant l'infirmerie précipitamment. Quant à Undertone, il s'assit seulement sur une chaise, la tête baissée.

\- …Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? …demanda Jetstorm, d'une petite voix.

Slipstream continuait de regarder le pont terrestre.

Pourquoi est-ce que Drift ne venait pas ?

Fracture se redressa sur son lit, fixant Ratchet. Il lui demanda silencieusement des explications. Ratchet releva doucement le regard. La tristesse, le choc…tout était présent.

Le spark de Slipstream manqua de s'arrêter.

Non…

Non. Il ne voulait pas y croire.

\- …Drift est mort.

\- QUOI ?

Qui avait crié ? Il ne saurait le deviner. Peut-être tout le monde. Slipstream scruta le visage de Ratchet.

\- …Non. Si c'est une blague…

\- Il est mort…On l'a retrouvé…Sa…sa blessure était trop grave pour être soignée…il…Il n'y a rien que je pouvais faire…

\- Non…émit Jetstorm, ses jambes se dérobant.

Tout de suite, Stingheart le rattrapa dans ses bras pour le serrer fortement. Jetstorm continuait de répéter « non » comme s'il ne voulait pas le croire.

Pour être honnête, Slipstream ne le croyait pas non plus. Mais lorsque le pont-terrestre se referma, il s'effondra à son tour.

A ses côtés, il pouvait sentir la présence de Berry. Ses mains lui entourant les épaules…Hope et Sakura l'entouraient également, un air inquiet sur leurs visages. Ils ne comprenaient pas…Slipstream avait l'impression d'avoir son spark déchiré.

\- Bordel ! entendit-il Sideswipe crier, sa voix se brisant. BORDEL !

Le bot rouge frappa le mur d'un poing furieux. Plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce que Strongarm l'arrête doucement et le serre contre elle. Sideswipe se débattit, avant de rendre son étreinte. Slipstream put ouïr des sanglots étouffés dans l'épaule de la policière.

Jetstorm cria. Il tremblait de tout son corps. Stingheart le conduisit à l'extérieur de l'infirmerie, des bras protecteurs autour de lui, lui tapotant doucement le dos.

Slipstream se tourna vers Fracture.

Le Decepticon violet ne réagissait pas. Il ne pleura pas. Il ne cria pas.

Mais son regard ne se détachait pas de l'endroit où se tenait le pont-terrestre il y a quelques secondes.

C'était comme s'il…il attendait.

Comme s'il attendait le retour de Drift. Une attente…avant que le désespoir ne l'étouffe à son tour.


	68. Chapter 68

**CHAPITRE 68**

 **OOC :** **Coucou à tous. Voici un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci à Estela Prime pour son commentaire. Tant mieux. C'était ce que je voulais montrer, même si c'est triste. N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Cela fait toujours plaisir.**

Ils étaient au milieu de l'espace.

Autour d'eux, à l'intérieur de leur vaisseau, ils ne pouvaient apercevoir que les étoiles. Mais s'ils plissaient les optiques, ils pouvaient apercevoir Cybertron au loin…

Fracture et Drift étaient assis dans un fauteuil, enlacés, contemplant l'espace.

Ils ne sauraient dire combien de temps ils avaient passé ensemble, dans cette position…Drift lui embrassa doucement le front, tandis que Fracture se calait dans ses bras, ne pensant à rien d'autre qu'au samouraï.

\- J'aimerais rester comme ça toute ma vie, lui dit doucement le Decepticon violet.

\- Je sais. J'aimerais aussi.

La voix de Drift…son ton était rempli d'émotion. Rempli d'affection. Son étreinte semblait tellement réelle. Fracture pouvait sentir la chaleur de son corps.

Malheureusement…Fracture le sentait. Au plus profond de lui, il savait que tout ceci ne signifiait rien.

 _« Tu fuis la réalité au lieu de l'affronter »_

Il le savait bien sûr. C'était seulement un maigre confort. Une présence, une illusion qui ressemblait à Drift…quelque chose qui lui faisait oublier la réalité.

\- Il y a tellement de choses que j'aurais souhaité te dire, lui déclara doucement Fracture, l'étreignant davantage.

Il se rappelait leur conversation.

Le Drift avec qui il se trouvait actuellement n'était qu'un amas de pixels.

Le vrai Drift n'était plus là. Il ne reviendrait pas.

 _« Ce n'est pas une simulation qui t'aidera »_

Lorsqu'il avait été au plus mal, Drift était venu.

Lorsqu'il avait eu l'impression de tout perdre, Drift avait été présent.

\- …Je n'en peux plus, continua le Decepticon. A l'intérieur, il pleurait. Mais même ici…il n'arrivait pas à évacuer sa douleur. C'était comme s'il était incapable d'exprimer la moindre émotion.

Il marqua une pause.

\- …Je n'en peux plus. Je veux que tout cela s'arrête.

\- De quoi parles-tu ? lui demanda la simulation.

\- Toutes les personnes avec lesquelles je me lie…elles finissent toutes par mourir.

Divebomb. Airazor. Drift.

C'était sa punition. Il n'avait pas le droit au bonheur parce qu'il ne le méritait pas. Mais Jetstorm et Slipstream…c'était leur Maître. Ils avaient besoin de lui.

Tout comme il avait besoin de lui.

Drift ne répondit pas. Ce n'était qu'un programme. Il ne pouvait pas réfléchir. Pour autant, il souhaitait…

\- …je sais ce que tu me dirais. Shadow Raker et Lockdown sont partis. Quelqu'un doit veiller sur Jetstorm et Slipstream…Tu désires que quelqu'un les protège.

Enfin, sa voix se brisa.

\- Pour autant…je ne suis pas sûr de le pouvoir. J'ai…Si quelque chose leur arrivait à cause de moi…tu ne me le pardonnerais jamais. Moi-même, j'en ai assez. Je…je détruis tout ce que je touche et…

Fracture sentit la gorge se nouer. Il reposa la tête sur l'épaule de Drift.

\- …Ils ont besoin de toi…Et j'ai besoin de toi aussi. Tu…tu m'as appris tellement de choses.

\- …Tu ne peux pas fuir la réalité, Fracture.

Pendant un instant, il crut qu'il s'agissait du véritable Drift en face de lui. Le Decepticon releva le regard vers lui. La simulation le fixait de ses optiques bleues.

Mais…il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'on ne lui disait que ce qu'il souhaitait entendre. C'était le but de cette réalité, après tout. Voir, ressentir son propre paradis…

Il sentit une main se poser sur sa joue.

\- …Tout le monde a droit à la rédemption. Et…je veux que quelqu'un veille sur eux en mon absence.

\- …Je ne suis pas un Autobot. Les autres pourront le faire…

\- J'ai besoin que ce soit toi.

Drift l'embrassa doucement sur le front. Fracture se mordit la lèvre.

C'était trop…

\- …Je serai toujours à tes côtés. Un jour ou l'autre, nous nous reverrons.

Un jour ou l'autre…

Dans le Allspark ?

Mais…ils perdaient leurs identités, dans le Allspark…comment Drift pourrait-il le reconnaître ? Pour Fracture, cela n'atténuait rien.

 _« Sors. Défoule-toi »_

L'illusion disparut doucement autour de lui.

Le décor, l'espace…Drift…

Tout cela disparut.

* * *

Fracture enleva son masque avant de le poser à côté de lui.

Il se toucha les joues. Rien ne sortait de ses optiques. Il ne pleurait toujours pas.

Il était encore à l'infirmerie. Tout était sombre autour de lui. Il devinait que c'était la nuit.

Tout le monde était parti se coucher…mais à travers les murs, il pouvait encore entendre des sanglots.

Fracture avait l'impression de plus respirer. Lorsqu'il tourna son regard sur le côté, il aperçut deux lames.

Deux lames oranges. L'épée et le katana de Drift.

A côté, Bumblebee.

Son ancienne prime.

Fracture eut envie de baisser les optiques. Mais l'expression de Bumblebee l'en dissuada.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, le silence. Bumblebee avait les optiques fermées, la mâchoire serrée. Dans l'obscurité, Fracture pouvait apercevoir des larmes tomber au sol. Mais lorsqu'il éleva la voix, il sembla étonnamment serein.

\- …Merci, lui répondit doucement le leader.

Pourquoi « merci » ?

Il ne le méritait pas.

\- …Je n'en veux pas.

\- Fracture…

\- Non. Je n'ai rien fait.

Il marqua une pause.

\- …J'aurais dû partir…affronter Lockdown. A cause de moi, vous avez perdu un camarade. Jetstorm et Slipstream…ils ont perdu leur Maître.

\- …Et toi, tu n'as rien perdu, peut-être ?

Il rouvrit les optiques. Il n'y avait aucune méfiance. Aucune colère. Seulement…de la compassion.

\- …Arrêtez-moi, officier, lui dit doucement le Decepticon.

Il y était préparé, de toute façon. Fracture leva les deux bras.

Bumblebee ne bougea pas.

\- …Il l'aurait voulu, continua Fracture. Tout le monde doit payer, un jour ou l'autre. C'est à mon tour. Je le mérite. Alors, vas-y.

\- …Fracture…

\- Si. Vas-y. Je promets de ne pas m'enfuir, cette fois.

Il tenta de blaguer…mais cela échoua. Lamentablement. Il n'en avait plus la force, de toute façon.

De toute façon, il disait la vérité.

Il ne s'enfuirait plus.

Il affronterait…tout comme Drift avait affronté ses ennemis.

Le samouraï aurait souhaité cela…

Bumblebee secoua la tête.

\- …Fracture. Je ne peux pas pardonner ce que tu as fait. Jamais je ne le pourrais.

Bien sûr. Le pardon…il n'y avait que les idiots qui y croyaient. Pardonner et tout oublier, hein ?

Non. Même Fracture trouverait cela naïf. Impossible.

Ce n'était pas deux pauvres actions qui feraient oublier des millénaires de crimes.

\- Mais…continua Bumblebee, le ton bas. Il aurait souhaité autre chose pour toi.

\- Non. Ce n'est pas vrai.

\- Si…c'est ce qu'il m'a dit.

Cela laissa Fracture sans voix.

\- …Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire de moi… ?

\- …A toi de voir. Tu es seul maître de ton destin, maintenant.

Puis, Bumblebee quitta l'infirmerie.

Il laissa Fracture seul.

Le Decepticon ne put détacher son regard des épées posées à côté de lui.

Pourquoi les avoir mises ici ?

Il jeta un œil à son masque. A son Pad.

S'il le pouvait, il les rebrancherait. S'il le pouvait, il retournerait dans les bras de cette simulation…

…Et il y resterait…

Fracture les jeta au sol.

Puis, il leva le pied pour les écraser.

Il releva le pied pour les écraser encore. Et encore.

Il étouffa un sanglot.

Mais cela devait s'arrêter, un jour ou l'autre.

Il continua de les écraser, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien.

Jusqu'à ce que ces gadgets deviennent inutilisables.

Drift…

A son tour, il laissa échapper sa douleur.

Toute la colère, toute la tristesse…

 _« Je tiens à toi, Fracture »_

 _« Peut-être un jour »_

* * *

« …Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Jetstorm.

Il avait demandé à les voir. Lui et Slipstream. Les deux Minicons étaient fatigués. Il n'y avait plus aucune joie dans leurs optiques. Tout ce qu'il y avait…

…Il n'y avait plus rien du tout.

Fracture ne pensait pas qu'il aurait la force de le faire.

A leurs côtés, Hope et Sakura. Les deux petites observaient la scène, des optiques grandes de curiosité.

Le Decepticon tenait les armes dans ses bras.

L'épée et le katana.

 _« Un jour, elles reviendront à Jetstorm et Slipstream. Quand ils seront prêts, quand leur formation sera finie. Ils en prendront une chacun. »_

Dans d'autres circonstances, il les aurait prises.

Mais…ils les méritaient. Plus que n'importe qui.

\- …Drift m'a demandé…de vous les donner.

\- …Quoi ? demanda Jetstorm.

\- Il le souhaitait. Pour quand vous seriez prêts…Il avait l'intention de vous les offrir. Une arme pour chacun de vous.

Puis, il leur tendit le katana et l'épée.

Les Minicons fixaient les armes. Ils ne réagirent pas durant quelques minutes. Leur expression ne changeait pas.

Mais au bout d'un moment, chacun se pencha pour en prendre une.

Slipstream eut le katana. Jetstorm eut l'épée.

Fracture n'osa pas ajouter autre chose.

Mais il pensait…il pensait qu'il devait le faire…c'était ce que Drift aurait souhaité.

\- …Je n'en veux pas…

Jetstorm jeta l'épée au sol. Les larmes lui montèrent à nouveaux aux yeux. Les petites sursautèrent tandis que Slipstream le fixa, l'air triste.

\- …Jetstorm…

\- Je ne veux pas de son arme ! Ce…il me manque trop !

Le Minicon enfouit son visage dans l'épaule de Slipstream, sans ajouter autre chose. Slipstream garda le katana en main, mais enveloppa ses épaules de ses bras, le laissant s'appuyer contre lui.

Slipstream releva le regard vers Fracture. Il ne dit rien. Il lui fit seulement un signe de tête.

Un signe de tête qui signifiait tout.

Merci.

Aucun problème.

Drift leur avait passé le relais…

Et ils s'en montreraient dignes.

* * *

« Attends »

Fracture était guéri, maintenant. Presqu'un mois avait passé. Il était capable de marcher, de se balader…

Mais la douleur était encore intense. Il fixa Foxtrot, menotté. Ce dernier était prêt à être embarqué pour Cybertron. Au loin, Fracture pouvait voir Grimlock qui les surveillait, le regard sombre.

Le Ronin avait peur. Il avait de quoi.

\- Je…

Foxtrot s'éclaircit la gorge. Il semblait chercher ses mots.

Le Decepticon violet ne put que le fixer froidement. Pourtant, il attendit. Il attendit qu'il s'exprime le premier.

\- …Je suis désolé.

Il baissa les optiques.

\- …Je…ne voulais pas tuer Airazor…je n'avais pas l'intention…

Non. Il voulait le tuer, lui. Airazor s'était mis devant pour le protéger.

Pour être franc, si Fracture avait eu un flingue à sa disposition, il s'en serait sûrement servi. Pour lui coller une balle dans la tête, dans le spark.

\- …Il n'y a rien qui effacera ce que j'ai fait…c'est impardonnable et…si tu cherches vengeance…je…je suis certain que la peine de mort me sera attribuée sur Cybertron…

Bizarrement, le ton de Foxtrot semblait…sincère.

Fracture ne détacha pas son regard de lui.

Oui…il aurait eu un flingue…

…Mais cela aurait été cracher sur la tombe du samouraï.

\- …Il y a des sorts pires que la mort, je pense, lui répliqua le Decepticon violet.

Foxtrot releva le regard vers lui, un peu étonné. Fracture détourna la tête.

\- …ce sort…on le mérite tous les deux.

Foxtrot payait. Et il payait.

Mais…Il avait une promesse à tenir.

Si Drift souhaitait quelqu'un pour protéger Jetstorm et Slipstream, il le ferait.

De loin.

C'était la moindre des choses qu'il pouvait faire.

« _Je tiens à toi »_

Jusqu'à ce que nous devenions tous un.


	69. Chapter 69

**CHAPITRE 69**

 **OOC :** **Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci à Estela Prime pour ses commentaires. Pour répondre à ta question, ce n'est pas dit dans la série télévisée. Par contre, c'est dans l'un des livres liés à la série Robot in Disguise 2015. Le titre est « Drift's Samurai Showdown » si cela t'intéresse de le lire. C'est en anglais mais cela rajoute beaucoup de profondeur aux personnages. Dans le livre, Drift a fait partie du Cercle de la Lumière comme dans les comics IDW. Et les Ronins étaient un clan de chasseurs de prime, qui était un mouvement dissident des Decepticons de Megatron. Drift les a quittés après qu'ils aient souhaité faire exploser la lune d'Athéna pour capturer une prime. Le personnage de Foxtrot y apparaît également. Les évènements se produisent après que Drift rejoint l'équipe Autobot.**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires ! ça fait toujours plaisir !**

 **Un an après**

« Non, non, non, non ! Sakura ! Tu ne joues pas avec ça ! »

Il était à peine neuf heures lorsque Fracture arriva au dépôt de ferraille, pas bien réveillé et de mauvaise humeur. Lorsqu'il pénétra à l'intérieur, il remarqua tout de suite que l'équipe Autobot était absente. Les seules personnes qui l'accueillirent furent Denny, Berry, Russell et les deux petites.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Sakura ! lui cria Denny alors qu'il courrait après elle. Pose ce gnome tout de suite !

Manifestement, ils s'étaient encore levés tôt pour traquer un Decepticon. Fracture ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander qui serait le gagnant aujourd'hui. La petite accéléra sa course, tête de nain de jardin dans les bras. Sakura se mit à rire. Elle croyait qu'un Denny énervé était un jeu. Elle passa près du Decepticon, qui se frappa le visage.

\- Oh non. C'est reparti avec tes affreux gnomes, soupira Fracture.

\- Où est Berry ?

Il pensait que Denny avait compris la leçon. Personne n'aimait ses gnomes. Hope et Sakura les avaient également pris en grippe, surtout quand l'humain avait eu la bonne idée d'en entreposer quelques-uns à proximité de leurs emplacements. Résultat des courses ? Cauchemars pendant plusieurs nuits. Le pauvre humain avait été contraint de les ranger ailleurs. Malheureusement pour lui, Slipstream avait commencé à leur apprendre à affronter leurs peurs. Sauf qu'elles l'avaient pris au premier degré. Depuis, les jumelles s'alliaient régulièrement pour prendre les malheureux gnomes en embuscade. Elles en avaient cassé deux. Un autre avait mystérieusement disparu.

Et Denny en avait racheté une nouvelle collection.

Fracture devait l'avouer. Ce n'était pas triste à voir dès le matin. Sakura était prête à s'échapper du dépôt de ferraille avec Gnome N°15 quand sa route fut barrée par sa mère. Cette dernière la fixa sévèrement, les mains sur les hanches.

\- Berry…la supplia Denny qui s'arrêtait pour reprendre son souffle. Dis-lui de me rendre Patrick, s'il te plaît.

\- Patrick, en plus ? fit le Decepticon en levant un sourcil. Super. Ils ont des noms, maintenant.

\- Attends de voir ma collection de figurines de clowns, lui répondit l'humain avec un grand sourire.

\- Des clowns ? Tu tiens réellement à ce qu'elles fassent des cauchemars toutes les nuits ou quoi ?

Fracture disait cela, mais bon. Les clowns suivront le même chemin que la bande à Patrick. Berry récupéra le gnome des mains de sa fille. Elle s'abaissa à son niveau pour la gronder doucement, lui expliquant que « Patrick » n'était pas son jouet. Sakura contemplait le sol, d'un air penaud. Denny rattrapa le gnome avant de s'éloigner, tout content. Fracture poussa un soupir.

\- Bon, Denny. C'est quoi le souci ?

L'humain l'avait appelé pour « quelque chose » qui apparemment, semblait sérieux. Mais les terriens avaient souvent tendance à exagérer. Et ses soupçons furent confirmés quand Denny rentra dans sa maison, avant de ressortir avec un ordinateur portable à taille humaine qu'il lui tendit. Le Decepticon violet leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Ok. Tu me déranges pour ça ?

\- Quoi ? J'en ai besoin pour faire mes achats et regarder mes comptes. Bien sûr que c'est important.

\- Et tu ne peux pas demander à Fixit ?

\- Mais Fixit est occupé en mission.

\- Bien sûr…

Fracture avait bien envie de se lever et de le laisser se débrouiller. Mais au final, il décida d'y jeter quand même un coup d'œil. L'ordinateur étant trop petit pour ses doigts, il donna les directives à l'humain. Lorsqu'il l'alluma, l'écran était bloqué sur une fenêtre « Menace détectée » en rouge pétant, avec un dessin de tête de mort à côté. Il devina. Un WTRI primitif. Ou comme les humains l'appelaient, un Cheval de Troie. Il serait facile à neutraliser.

\- …Je peux savoir ce que tu fous sur cet ordinateur pour arriver à de tels résultats ? l'interrogea le Decepticon.

\- Mais ce n'est pas moi ! se justifia Denny. C'est Jetstorm et Sideswipe qui l'utilisent.

Pourquoi n'installait-il pas de mot de passe ? Enfin bref, ce n'était pas le sujet. Il ne posa pas plus de question. Il se cala, observant l'écran par-dessus l'épaule de Denny. Sakura s'avança doucement vers eux, un peu gênée et au bord des larmes. Sa mère lui avait apparemment demandé de s'excuser. Au début, Denny voulut jouer à l'homme sévère mais finalement, il se radoucit et étreignit la petite. Sakura retrouva le sourire et partit rejoindre sa sœur Hope qui semblait s'ennuyer.

Fracture observa les petites jouer du coin de l'optique. Il laissa échapper un soupir. Il écouta Denny d'une oreille, se laissant aller à ses pensées. Un an, déjà.

Un an depuis qu'elles étaient venues au monde.

…Un an depuis que Drift était parti…

Il y pensait tous les jours. Tous les jours, il revoyait le visage du samouraï. Tous les jours, il s'imagina ce que sa vie serait, aujourd'hui.

Fracture prit une inspiration, posant la main sur son spark. Ses pensées furent interrompues par plusieurs bruits de moteur. Ils se retournèrent. L'équipe Autobot était de retour au dépôt.

A chaque fois, Fracture ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'attendre à ce que Drift rentre avec son équipe.

Mais non. Bumblebee entra en premier, tenant d'un bras ferme Clampdown menotté. Fracture cligna des optiques. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit lui, cette fois-ci. Revoir son ancien collègue qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps…cela lui procurait un sentiment étrange.

\- Pitié ! chouina le crabe, se débattant pour se libérer de l'emprise du leader Autobot. Je n'ai rien fait…Je vous dirais tout…des infos ! Des infos, ça vous va ?

\- Tais-toi ! lui rétorqua Sideswipe, qui souffrait apparemment d'une migraine à force d'entendre ses cris.

Ah oui, ce crabe…Soudain, les optiques de Clampdown rencontrèrent ceux de Fracture.

Un silence qui dura quelques secondes…Le crabe avait arrêté de pleurnicher.

Puis enfin, il explosa.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? hurla-t-il. Fracture ! Tu t'es rangé du côté des Autobots, maintenant ?

Fracture ne répondit pas. Il émit seulement une grimace.

Un Autobot ? Et puis quoi encore ?

\- Fracture ! Dis-leur de me relâcher !

\- Pourquoi ? Je te dois quelque chose ? grinça seulement le Decepticon violet.

Bien sûr, il pouvait prendre sa défense…Mais Fracture n'avait aucune obligation vis-à-vis de lui. Clampdown devrait être ravi, au contraire. Il serait libre de Steeljaw et Thunderhoof ne le menacerait plus.

Sideswipe leva son bras. Fracture nota un disque posé à son poignet. Un disque orange. Slipstream. Le bot rouge le déploya. Slipstream se retransforma en sa forme robot avant de courir vers Berry pour l'embrasser.

\- Alors ? ça s'est bien passé ? lui demanda-t-il, jetant un œil à ses filles.

\- Oh. Sakura a juste fait quelques bêtises, soupira Berry, avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Strongarm leva son bras à son tour. L'autre disque était accroché à son poignet. Jetstorm sauta au sol. Stingheart sortit de son emplacement pour le rejoindre et l'accueillir. Bumblebee s'avança vers le Decepticon violet, lui tendant un Pad.

\- Tiens, Fracture. Merci pour le prêt. Je te le rends, dit-il d'un ton presqu'amical.

\- Je ne suis venu que pour ça, de toute façon.

Non. Même si les rapports entre Fracture et les Autobots s'étaient assouplis, cela ne signifiait pas qu'il était l'un des leurs. Ils se méfiaient encore de lui et le Decepticon violet n'avait pas vraiment envie de s'affilier à eux. De devenir un Autobot. Il ne partageait pas leurs valeurs, leurs points de vue…C'était la raison pour laquelle il ne vivait pas au dépôt de ferraille. Il y était resté quelques semaines, avant de le quitter. Il s'était installé dans ce garage. C'était devenu sa maison temporaire, puis définitive. De temps en temps, les Autobots l'appelaient pour lui demander du matériel ou pour régler quelques affaires d'ordre technique. Et quand un Decepticon était particulièrement puissant, il leur prêtait main-forte. Comme cela s'était passé avec Lockdown et Shadow Raker.

\- Sakura ? Tu n'as rien à dire à Papa ?

Les jours, les semaines, les mois qui ont suivi avaient été durs. Très compliqués pour Jetstorm et Slipstream. Pendant des semaines, les deux Minicons avaient arrêté leur entraînement. Jetstorm s'était enfermé dans sa forme disque, sans parler à quiconque, rejetant tout le monde, y compris Stingheart. Quant à Slipstream, il avait passé tout son temps à s'occuper des petites. C'était comme un refuge. Comme une façon d'échapper la réalité. Encore aujourd'hui, les deux Minicons avaient encore besoin de temps. Ils avaient encore besoin de moment de solitude, bien à eux.

Bien sûr…Un an, ce n'était rien du tout, comparé aux millénaires passés avec leur Maître…

Heureusement que Berry et Stingheart étaient présents pour eux pour les remettre debout. Ce n'était pas évident tous les jours. Les jours qui avaient suivi, de nombreuses disputes avaient éclaté…Les larmes avaient coulé…

Mais ils étaient restés. Heureusement qu'ils étaient là. Heureusement qu'il y avait Hope et Sakura. Heureusement que l'équipe Autobot était là pour eux. Pour pallier à l'absence de Drift, qui les déployait durant les combats, Strongarm et Sideswipe avaient pris le relais, servant temporairement de Déployeurs pour chacun des Minicons.

\- Vous êtes sûrs que vous ne souhaitez pas…commença Grimlock, s'adressant au couple.

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. L'air sombre revint sur le visage du Dinobot. Mais chacun avait déjà deviné ce qu'il voulait dire. Strongarm esquissa un léger sourire, un peu triste. Quant à Sideswipe, il détourna seulement le regard, comme pour esquiver la question.

Finalement, la policière lui répondit.

\- …On ne le remplacera jamais, tu sais.

\- C'est juste que…Ils auront besoin d'un Maître, un jour, se justifia le Dinobot, s'excusant presque. Et comme vous êtes les plus proches d'eux actuellement…

\- …Ce sont à eux de décider, lui répliqua Sideswipe, assez durement.

Le bot rouge avait raison. Le Maître proposait, les Minicons acceptaient. Fracture se souviendrait toujours de cette règle.

Mais pour autant…il ne formerait plus de partenariat avec un Minicon. Plus jamais, il ne serait le Maître de quelqu'un. Même s'il le voulait, Jetstorm et Slipstream ne l'accepteraient pas. De toute façon, se lier avec un Minicon nécessitait un lien stable…Et Fracture n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il ressentait pour eux. Outre le fait qu'il avait pris la décision de veiller sur eux, d'aider les Autobots…Il ne ressentait pas grand-chose pour eux. Du respect parce que Drift avait été leur Maître, mais pas de l'affection.

Et puis…Grimlock avait raison sur un point. Sideswipe et Strongarm étaient les meilleurs candidats. Eux aussi avaient apporté du confort aux Minicons. Strongarm avait été celle qui avait forcé Jetstorm à sortir de sa forme disque, l'obligeant à l'accompagner en mission, l'entraînant…D'abord une fois, puis deux fois, puis presque tous les jours. Quant à Sideswipe, il faisait le rôle de baby-sitter avec les petites, les gardant quand Slipstream et Berry souhaitaient sortir.

Oui. Si quelqu'un devait être leur Maître, cela devait être ces deux-là.

\- Alors, alors ? demanda Grimlock à Berry. Tu as des conseils à me donner pour ce soir ?

\- De quoi parle-t-il ? l'interrogea Fracture, curieux.

\- Ma Maîtresse a accepté un rendez-vous ! fit la Minicon avec un grand sourire.

\- Oulala…elle a un tempérament de feu, ta Maîtresse ! rigola Bumblebee. Va falloir que tu sois irréprochable.

\- Oh, arrêtez ! Elle n'est pas si méchante, riposta Berry en faisant la moue. D'ailleurs, elle a même trouvé Grimlock plutôt mignon.

\- En mode Dinobot ? Parce que même moi, je le trouve mignon dans sa forme animale ! plaisanta Sideswipe.

Grimlock montra les dents en guise de réponse. Jetstorm attrapa l'épée de Drift, qui était la sienne maintenant.

\- Bon, Strongarm ? On s'entraîne ?

\- J'arrive !

\- Tu viens aussi, Slipstream ?

\- Ouais…

Hope et Sakura détournèrent l'attention de leur jeu, un grand sourire excité sur leurs visages. Elles adoraient voir leur père et oncle s'entraîner.

Jetstorm émit un léger sourire, commençant à s'échauffer.

\- Tu sais, dit-il à Fracture. Je vais peut-être m'y mettre, moi aussi.

\- Vraiment ?

Le Decepticon violet était un peu surpris. Jetstorm haussa les épaules.

\- Oui. Cela serait intéressant que Hope et Sakura aient des cousins avec qui jouer.

\- Seulement si tu es prêt, lui dit doucement Fracture.

\- J'avais peur au début…mais…après, je me dis…ça vaut le coup.

\- Je n'ai pas d'enfant. Je ne saurais te le dire.

Fracture reporta son attention sur l'écran. Denny venait de débloquer son ordinateur portable. Maintenant, il fallait se débarrasser de cette saloperie.

Soudain, Fixit s'écria.

\- Il y a quelqu'un à la porte !

\- …Un visiteur ? demanda Bumblebee.

Il se tourna vers Denny.

\- …Tu attends quelqu'un ?

\- Non, dit l'humain.

\- Ce n'est pas un humain, fit Fixit.

\- …Bon. Ouvre le portail. Soyez sur vos gardes.

Les autres Autobots hochèrent la tête, rangeant leurs armes tandis que Berry ordonna à ses filles de se réfugier à leur emplacement. Fracture se leva à son tour. Puisqu'il était là aussi…

La porte s'ouvrit.

L'expression méfiante du groupe se transforma en stupéfaction. Ils furent étonnés de ce qui se dressa devant eux.

Une Cybertronienne de couleur émeraude, des optiques bleues.

\- …Pouvons-nous vous aider ? lui demanda Bumblebee.

La Cybertronienne semblait…mal à l'aise. Fracture fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle s'avança vers eux, prudemment.

Elle ne lui disait absolument rien. Qui était-ce ?


	70. Chapter 70

**CHAPITRE 70**

 **OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci à Estela Prime pour son commentaire qui m'a fait sourire ! Oh oui, je pense que « tonton » Fracture s'étranglerait un petit peu à mon avis xD Et pour la fembot…Tout sera révélé dans ce chapitre-ci. J'ai mis des éléments IDW. Tout sera expliqué. N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires ! ça fait toujours plaisir !**

Manifestement, il ne s'agissait pas d'une Decepticon. Pour autant, elle ne semblait pas être Autobot non plus. Aucun insigne sur son corps ne pouvait être perçu. Pendant un instant, Fracture se demanda s'il s'agissait d'une chasseuse de prime qui n'appartenait à aucune faction. Mais cette possibilité fut démentie lorsqu'elle se présenta.

« - …Je m'appelle Esmeral, déclara-t-elle d'une voix calme. Je suis…La femme de Axe.

Axe ? Les Autobots s'entreregardèrent, un peu confus. Fracture avait déjà entendu ce nom. Il essaya de se rappeler. Soudain, la réaction de Jetstorm lui ouvrit les optiques.

\- Axe ? Vous parlez du…même Axe que l'on connaît ? Le membre du Cercle de la Lumière ?

Esmeral hocha la tête. Brusquement, cela remonta à la surface. Fracture s'en souvenait. Axe. Le guerrier qu'ils avaient rencontré au Mont Fuji. Leur ami…Les Autobots ne changèrent pas d'expression. C'était compréhensible. Après tout, ils ne l'avaient jamais rencontré.

\- …J'ignorais que…Axe était marié, dit doucement Slipstream, le ton sombre.

\- Vous faites également partie du Cercle de la Lumière ? la questionna Jetstorm.

Cela expliquerait la raison pour laquelle elle n'avait aucun insigne. Pourtant, Esmeral répondit par la négative, levant leurs doutes.

\- Non.

\- Vous n'avez pas choisi de faction ? l'interrogea Bumblebee.

\- Lorsque les gens entrent au Cercle de la Lumière, ils sont tous traités de la même façon. Ils doivent enlever leurs insignes, pour prendre un nouveau départ, répondit la fembot. Mais…j'ai adopté la manière de penser d'Axe, en ne m'affiliant à aucun groupe. Cela m'évite…les à priori.

Oui. Fracture se rappelait les mots de son mari. Chacun était libre d'intégrer le Cercle de la Lumière. Autobots, Decepticons…Axe avait été présent pour eux. Il ne l'avait pas rejeté, quand bien même Fracture avait pris la défense de Lockdown lorsque Drift avait appris la mort de Wing. Non. Il l'avait traité en ami.

Et en plus…Il avait défendu Jetstorm et Slipstream contre Shadow Raker. Pas seulement eux, mais Divebomb et Airazor aussi. Fracture ferma les optiques, revivant chacun des instants. Il était logique que sa femme suive le même mode de vie. Même si c'était étrange qu'elle ne fasse pas partie du Cercle de la Lumière.

\- …Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous, Esmeral ? la questionna le leader Autobot.

Esmeral fronça les sourcils, se mordant la lèvre. Elle prit une inspiration.

\- …Je…je souhaitais parler à Deadlock. On m'a dit qu'il se trouvait sur Terre.

Le silence tomba sur l'équipe. Jetstorm et Slipstream détournèrent le regard. Quant à Fracture, il essaya de ne pas réagir. Il laissa Bumblebee parler pour eux.

\- …Deadlock…enfin, je veux dire, Drift…est mort au combat.

\- Quoi ?

Esmeral ne semblait pas y croire. Elle eut un mouvement de recul, l'air atterré.

\- …Je…je ne savais pas.

\- Vous connaissiez Deadlock ? l'interrogea Slipstream, le ton faible.

\- …Vaguement. Mais…j'étais venue pour…

Elle secoua la tête. Elle était sur le point de tourner les talons pour quitter le dépôt de ferraille.

\- Attendez, la rattrapa Bumblebee. Ecoutez…Si on peut vous aider…

Esmeral ne réagit pas immédiatement. Elle baissa la tête.

\- Je…j'étais venue pour lui demander…à propos de la mort de mon mari…

Donc, elle souhaitait des explications sur les circonstances de la mort d'Axe. Fracture se demanda pourquoi elle n'était pas venue leur demander avant. Pourquoi elle n'était pas venue plus tôt. Un an a passé…et elle était restée dans le doute durant tout ce temps ?

Personnellement, quelque chose lui échappait.

\- Ecoutez...Nous n'étions pas présents, quand cela s'est produit, lui déclara Bumblebee. Nous avions envoyé Drift en mission pour capturer un voleur et…je regrette mais…ce qui s'est passé pour Axe…on ne peut pas vous répondre.

Esmeral ne semblait pas surprise. Elle semblait plus…amère qu'autre chose.

\- …Je comprends. Merci tout de même.

\- …Moi, j'étais là, déclara soudainement Fracture.

La fembot se retourna vers lui. Le Decepticon violet s'avança, ignorant l'attention que les Autobots lui portèrent.

\- …Drift n'est plus parmi nous, poursuivit-il, mais j'étais présent durant les derniers instants de votre mari.

\- …Qu'est-il arrivé, alors ?

Manifestement, il allait lui apporter la réponse qu'elle cherchait. Fracture jeta un œil oblique à Jetstorm et Slipstream, avant de raconter. Il raconta tout. L'alliance avec Drift, leur rencontre avec Axe, leur expérience au Mont Fuji, ce qui était arrivé avec Shadow Raker…

Elle avait droit à la vérité, après tout. Même si elle était dure à entendre. Fracture avait eu la chance de savoir ce qui était arrivé à Drift presqu'immédiatement. A la fin de son récit, le choc était évident sur le visage de la fembot. Elle prit appui sur le mur, comme pour ne pas tomber. Windblade lui proposa un cube d'energon, qu'elle refusa.

\- …cela ne se peut…répéta-t-elle.

\- La blessure…était trop importante pour qu'on fasse quoi que ce soit, justifia Fracture.

\- Vous dites que Shadow Raker était venu pour Deadlock…et qu'Axe était une victime collatérale ?

Fracture grimaça. Il n'aimait pas le ton qu'elle prenait. Slipstream s'avança.

\- …Shadow Raker est mort, lui informa le Minicon. Axe a été…vengé, en quelque sorte.

\- Axe nous a sauvés, renchérit Jetstorm. Il souhaitait nous protéger…

\- Axe…a toujours été trop gentil…

Esmeral se prit le visage dans une main.

\- Shadow Raker…a tué Axe. A cause de Deadlock…

Le Decepticon violet tiqua. Et il ne fut pas le seul. Toute l'équipe objecta. Jetstorm et Slipstream furent les premiers à élever la voix, à protester.

\- Maître Drift n'y était pour rien ! lui hurla Jetstorm.

\- Il voulait seulement nous défendre de Shadow Raker ! Comme Axe l'a fait !

La mine d'Esmeral devint plus sombre.

\- Oui. Mais si Deadlock n'avait pas rencontré Axe…tout ceci…Axe serait…

Elle ne parvint pas à terminer sa phrase. Les larmes lui montèrent. Le Decepticon violet sentit la fureur monter en lui. Non mais pour qui elle se prenait, celle-là ? Il serra les poings et avant que Bumblebee ne puisse dire autre chose, il fonça sur Esmeral.

\- Fracture !

Qui avait parlé, Fracture s'en fichait. D'une poigne ferme, il attrapa le bras d'Esmeral pour la tirer violemment hors du dépôt de ferraille. Il entendit les protestations des Autobots pour tenter de le calmer, mais il s'en moquait bien. Esmeral essaya de se débattre mais Fracture était beaucoup plus grand et imposant qu'elle.

Une fois qu'ils furent dehors, Fracture la repoussa au loin. Esmeral manqua de tomber.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

\- Vous n'avez aucun droit de dire ça ! la coupa Fracture.

D'un pas lent mais dangereux, il s'avança pour se planter devant elle.

Elle n'avait aucun droit.

\- Vous débarquez comme ça, un an après les faits, sans explication ! Vous osez insulter Drift devant moi, devant ses Minicons, alors que vous ne le connaissiez même pas !

\- Je ne l'insultais pas ! lui cria Esmeral, sa voix se brisant.

\- Vous le tenez pour responsable ! Pour la mort de votre mari ! J'étais là ! Drift ne s'en serait jamais pris à Axe ! Il le respectait ! C'était son ami, aussi ! Axe est mort dans ses bras ! Dans son dernier souffle, il nous a mis sur la piste de Shadow Raker ! Imaginez ce qu'il a ressenti !

\- Fracture, calme-toi ! lui cria Windblade derrière lui.

Il sentit qu'on lui attrapait l'épaule mais il s'en ficha. Il continua de hurler.

\- Au lieu de blâmer Drift pour un crime qu'il n'a pas commis, vous feriez mieux de vous poser les bonnes questions ! Il n'a pas besoin qu'on l'insulte après tout ce qu'il a traversé ! Il a fait tout ce qu'il a pu pour sauver ses amis et vous…Vous crachez sur sa tombe ! Et sur celle de votre mari également!

\- FRACTURE ! TU VAS TE CALMER ?

On le tira en arrière. Esmeral resta debout, immobile. Son corps tremblait, les larmes tombaient au sol. Fracture s'en moquait. Il avait encore beaucoup à dire, mais la conversation fut abrégée. Esmeral s'éloigna du dépôt de ferraille, étouffant un sanglot.

Windblade la regarda partir. Une fois qu'elle fut suffisamment éloignée, Windblade se tourna vers Fracture.

\- Tu n'avais aucun droit…

\- ET ELLE ? ELLE A LE DROIT DE BALANCER CES HORREURS ? DEVANT JETSORM ET SLIPSTREAM EN PLUS ! TU CROIS QU'ILS ONT BESOIN DE CA ACTUELLEMENT !

\- Fracture…c'est toi qui t'es emporté. Tu as mal interprété.

Fracture se débattit, mais la voix de Windblade avait quelque chose de rassurant. Au loin, il pouvait voir les petites se cacher derrière des caisses métalliques, apparemment effrayées par la scène.

Il les effrayait…

Au bout de quelques minutes, il se calma. Oui. Peut-être que Fracture avait pris la mouche trop facilement. Mais Esmeral…cette fembot avait appuyé sur le mauvais bouton, en parlant à tort de Drift, en insinuant qu'il était le responsable de la mort d'Axe. Elle était supposée adopter la même manière de penser que son mari…mais elle blâmait Drift pour…

Fracture se dégagea. Esmeral avait disparu. Il secoua la tête et commença à s'éloigner à son tour.

\- Fracture…

\- J'ai…besoin d'être seul.

Il avait besoin de retrouver son chez-soi. L'abri qu'il appelait sa maison. Le dépôt de ferraille n'était pas sa maison.

A chaque difficulté, il s'y réfugiait. Il s'y enfermait et n'en ressortait plus.

Mais il avait besoin…d'avoir le contrôle sur quelque chose.

* * *

Il y eut de l'orage, ce soir-là.

Allongé sur son lit, un cube d'energon en main, Fracture écouta la pluie tomber. Cela avait quelque chose plaisant…écouter quelque chose qui ne pouvait pas nous atteindre actuellement.

Il avait rechargé durant de nombreuses heures. Cette recharge l'avait légèrement calmé. Il ne se sentait plus en colère.

Et d'une certaine façon, les mots de Windblade s'était ancrés dans son esprit. Il s'était emporté…mais cela avait été plus fort que lui.

Dès qu'on parlait mal de Drift, il…

Il soupira, prenant une gorgée de son cube. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait. Une fois, il s'était emporté contre un autre Decepticon pour la même raison. Sauf que cela avait été plus violent. Il l'avait jeté au sol et l'avait frappé jusqu'à ce qu'il ne bouge plus, assommé. Une fois qu'il faisait une telle crise, il se réfugiait ici.

Oui.

Au fond, qu'il s'agisse d'un an, deux ans…cela ne changeait rien. Il avait beau avoir adopté de bonnes résolutions, il se sentait toujours aussi mal.

L'équipe Autobots avait les uns et les autres pour se soutenir mutuellement.

Mais lui…qu'est-ce qu'il avait ? Non. Les Autobots ne seraient jamais ses proches. Il veillait sur Jetstorm et Slipstream…mais cela s'arrêtait là.

Il se sentait mal…et il se sentait seul.

Soudain, il entendit plusieurs coups à la porte. Fracture haussa un sourcil avant de se lever. Il était aux alentours de vingt-deux heures…qu'est-ce que voulaient les Autobots à cette heure-là ?

Il devint soudainement méfiant. Si ça se trouve, il s'agissait d'un autre Decepticon…Fracture prépara ses lames, prêt à dégager l'intrus.

Il ouvrit la porte.

Ce n'était ni un Autobot, ni un Decepticon.

Non. Il s'agissait d'Esmeral. La fembot était trempée. Le Decepticon la fixa, un peu perplexe de la retrouver là.

Une fois qu'il la reconnut, la colère monta à nouveau.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? lui demanda Fracture.

Il était tenté de refermer la porte et de la planter là. Puis, son regard se plongea dans ses optiques. Il y lut de la honte. Une honte sincère, absolue. Cela l'incita à l'écouter.

\- …Je voulais m'excuser, dit-elle.

Elle marqua une pause, baissant les optiques. Manifestement, elle avait pleuré.

\- …Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû…dire ce genre de chose. Surtout pas devant Jetstorm et Slipstream. Je…Deadlock, enfin Drift…Axe le respectait beaucoup. Tout comme Wing.

Son ton…Fracture ressentait toujours de la colère. Mais son ton…Cela le fit se radoucir.

Oui. Esmeral n'avait pas fait son deuil non plus. Tout comme lui. Et en plus, Axe avait été son mari.

\- …Vous étiez mariés depuis longtemps ? la questionna-t-il.

\- …Cela va faire 10 000 ans.

Oui. Un an…ce n'était rien à côté de cela.

\- …Vous méritez que je vous laisse dehors, déclara-t-il, le ton sombre à nouveau. Pour ce que vous aviez dit par rapport à Drift mais…je crois qu'on a des choses à se dire.

En temps normal, Fracture l'aurait abandonnée à son sort.

Mais il avait besoin de parler. Elle avait besoin de parler aussi. Il la laissa entrer. Esmeral le remercia doucement et pénétra à l'intérieur. Fracture referma la porte.

* * *

\- …je le sais, maintenant.

Son cube d'energon en main, Esmeral se laissa aller à ses souvenirs, les revivant. Fracture but une gorgée de son cube, sans rien dire.

\- …Axe était le premier à aider son prochain. Il se serait sacrifié pour n'importe qui, si cela pouvait les permettre de vivre.

\- Axe était quelqu'un de bien, effectivement, approuva Fracture. Je ne le connaissais pas très bien, mais il ne m'a pas rejeté parce que j'étais un Decepticon. Il croyait qu'il y avait du bon en moi.

Elle fit un signe de tête.

\- …Axe avait rarement tort sur la nature des gens.

\- …Sur ce point, j'ignore s'il a raison, lui répondit-il simplement. Mais je suis sûr d'une chose. Axe était quelqu'un de courageux. Et sans lui, qui sait ce qui se serait passé ?

Oh oui. Sans lui…Jetstorm et Slipstream seraient morts à l'heure actuelle.

\- Drift aussi l'était, hein ?

\- Ouais, affirma-t-il.

\- Si Axe s'est battu pour protéger ses élèves, c'était qu'il devait l'être.

Esmeral marqua une pause. Elle semblait…gênée. Comme si elle avait peur de lui poser une question. Elle se tourna vers lui.

\- Fracture…

\- Oui ?

\- …Quel rapport aviez-vous avec Drift ?

Fracture posa son cube. A quoi bon l'envoyer paître ? Elle connaissait sûrement déjà sa réponse. Mais il n'était pas certain que son explication la convienne. Il pouvait inventer un bobard…Il était un menteur professionnel, après tout.

Finalement, il choisit l'honnêteté.

\- …Je l'aimais.

\- Je m'en étais doutée.

\- Mais au début, je le haïssais. Je souhaitais sa mort…c'était un chasseur de prime comme moi. Il me les volait. On s'est affrontés de nombreuses fois.

\- Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

Il soupira.

\- …Je crois qu'on a tous les deux un peu changé. On a passé du temps ensemble. J'ai rencontré quelqu'un d'autre. Je l'ai vu autrement que le rival qui n'était qu'une nuisance.

\- On a dit qu'il n'y a qu'un pas entre amour et haine, de toute façon ?

Oui. Un autre imbécile le disait aussi.

\- …Pourquoi pensez-vous qu'Axe s'est trompé par rapport à vous ? Vous êtes un Decepticon. Pourtant, vous traînez avec des Autobots. C'est pour lui ?

\- …d'une certaine façon.

\- …Axe me racontait que Wing avait ramassé Deadlock dans la rue. Que lui aussi avait été un Decepticon, avant d'entrer au sein du cercle de la Lumière. Que Wing l'avait soutenu. Est-ce que Drift aurait… répété le même schéma avec vous ?

Fracture ne saurait répondre à cette question. Il fixa Esmeral, sans rien dire.

Il n'avait jamais envisagé ces choses sous cet angle. Esmeral finit son cube.

\- Je crois qu'on a tous les deux un travail à faire sur nous-mêmes. Au lieu de nous enfermer, de porter notre rage et haine sur des personnes qui ne nous ont rien fait…On devrait essayer d'avancer. C'était ce qu'ils auraient souhaité pour nous.

\- …Je ne sais même pas comment essayer.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites de vos journées ? Vous restez enfermé ici ?

Il soupira. Il choisit de détourner la question.

\- …Je veille sur Jetstorm et Slipstream. Ses élèves.

\- Et en-dehors de cela ?

En-dehors de cela…La compassion était apparente dans les optiques d'Esmeral.

\- …Vous ne faites pas grand-chose, hein ? le questionna-t-elle. Vous ne chassez plus ?

\- …J'en ai perdu l'envie.

\- Il faut vivre pour vous, vous savez. Pas seulement pour Jetstorm et Slipstream. Drift aurait souhaité que…vous profitiez de votre vie.

Fracture secoua la tête. Quelle blague.

\- Fracture…quand mon mari est mort, je me suis réfugié dans mon travail. J'oubliais tout. Je ne vivais que pour cela. J'envoyais tout le monde paître. Je travaillais mais je ne vivais pas. C'était une façon d'échapper à la réalité. Vous faites exactement comme moi.

 _« Tu ne peux pas échapper à la réalité »_

\- Je ne dis pas qu'il faut que vous l'oubliiez mais…Il aurait souhaité que vous profitiez du temps qu'il vous reste.

\- A quoi bon ? soupira Fracture.

Il se recroquevilla.

\- On ne se reverra même pas dans le Allspark.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ?

\- …On perd nos identités, dans le Allspark. Chaque individu devient un tout. On perd nos souvenirs, nos personnalités.

A ces mots, le regard d'Esmeral changea.

Un léger sourire bienveillant apparut sur son visage. Fracture ne comprit pas.

\- …Je pense que vous avez tort.

\- Vraiment ? soupira Fracture. Vous êtes déjà allée dans le Allspark ? Vous avez ressuscité ?

\- …Il y a une raison pour laquelle je ne suis pas venue plus tôt. Pourquoi je ne suis pas affiliée à l'une des factions.

Esmeral sortit quelque chose de derrière son dos. Fracture plissa les optiques, observant l'objet.

Un médaillon. Un médaillon qui ressemblait vaguement à un spark, entouré de flammes.

Il ne comprenait pas. Esmeral se rapprocha légèrement de lui.

\- …Je suis une Cybertronnienne appartenant aux colonies perdues de Caminus.

Caminus…L'un des Titans créés par les Chevaliers de Cybertron il y a des milliards d'années ?

Une communauté spirituelle…qui ne prenait aucun parti aux conflits…

Fracture n'aurait jamais envisagé qu'elle fasse partie d'une telle colonie ancestrale, oubliée de tous en raison du conflit. Il fixa le médaillon sans rien dire.

\- Donc, votre travail, c'est…

\- …Je pourrais vous montrer, lui dit-elle. Histoire de vous faire sortir de votre trou…

\- Caminus est une lune, n'est-ce pas ? Pas très loin de Cybertron.

Elle hocha la tête.

\- Mais…Jetstorm et Slipstream…

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous kidnapper, dit-elle, l'air rassurant. Mais…je veux vous montrer pourquoi vous devez profiter de votre vie. Et pourquoi vous n'avez pas à avoir peur du reste.

Il fronça les sourcils, pensif.

Que répondre à cela ? Etait-ce un piège ? Il effaça cette idée. Non.

Esmeral semblait sincèrement vouloir l'aider. Et…ce médaillon…cela lui attira sa curiosité.

Finalement, il lui répondit doucement.

\- …Laissez-moi en parler d'abord aux Autobots.

\- Je ne vous force en rien, Fracture.

Elle rangea son médaillon. Le Decepticon se leva et se transforma en son mode véhicule. Lorsqu'elle le fixa d'un air interrogateur, Fracture soupira.

\- Il pleut encore, dehors. Vous pouvez rester ici pour la nuit. Je vous laisse le lit.

C'était la moindre des choses qu'il pouvait faire.


	71. Chapter 71

**CHAPITRE 71**

 **OOC:** **Coucou à tous! Voici un nouveau chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous plaira! J'étais motivée pour écrire cette partie! Merci à Estela Prime pour son commentaire! Tu vas voir. ;) N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires. ça fait toujours plaisir.**

« …Je ne vois pas pourquoi. »

Le Decepticon violet avait demandé à s'entretenir seul avec lui. Bumblebee gardait les bras croisés, fixant son ancien ennemi, l'air surpris.

\- …Tu n'as pas besoin de me demander l'autorisation.

\- Au cas où vous auriez un Decepticon à traquer…

Bumblebee poussa un soupir.

\- Fracture. Je ne suis pas ton leader. Nous traquions des Decepticons avant que tu n'arrives, tu sais. Je ne vais pas t'empêcher d'aller sur Cybertron. Tant que tu restes tranquille.

Cela le réduisit au silence. Bien sûr. Il était idiot de le lui demander. Fracture n'était pas un Autobot et ne le serait jamais. Au ton de la voix de son ancienne prime, Bumblebee n'était pas non plus prêt à cette éventualité.

Normal.

\- Tu as raison. C'était idiot de te le demander…Après tout, je ne suis pas l'un des vôtres.

Son ton se fit plus amer. Mais s'ils lui accordaient le feu vert…Pourtant, Fracture se sentait mal à l'aise, à l'idée de quitter le garage. Il n'était pas retourné sur Cybertron depuis un an…Lui qui y avait eu hâte autrefois, il ne s'était pas préparé à y retourner aussi rapidement.

Surtout que la dernière fois qu'il y était allé, il s'était fait agresser. D'accord, Fracture était redoutable. Il pouvait facilement avoir le dessus…Mais il n'avait plus autant de confiance qu'à ses vieux jours. Même si Esmeral l'accompagnait.

\- Fracture, reprit-il, plus doucement. De toute façon, tu ne peux pas rester comme ça.

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Cette situation ! On apprécie que tu nous donnes un coup de main, mais…Tu t'enfermes dans ton garage, exactement comme Jetstorm s'enfermait dans sa forme disque. Sauf que lui, il s'est davantage ouvert à nous…Toi. Tu fais du surplace.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela peut te foutre ?

Il poussa un soupir, prêt à mettre fin à la conversation. Mais Bumblebee le poursuivit. Le Decepticon violet lui jeta un regard noir, mais le leader ne fut pas impressionné.

\- …Tu as besoin de voyager. De partir un peu. De rencontrer de nouvelles personnes.

Pour peu, Fracture l'aurait giflé.

\- De nouvelles personnes ? Parce que tu crois que j'ai envie d'en rencontrer ?

\- …Je n'ai pas dit ça…Mais il faut que ta situation s'améliore. Peut-être en y allant, tu rencontreras…

Cette fois, Fracture se planta devant lui, l'invitant silencieusement à ne pas poursuivre.

\- …Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, se reprit Bumblebee. Je ne parlais pas de ce « type » de rencontre. Je sais qu'il te manque. C'est trop tôt pour toi. Je le conçois. Prends le temps qu'il te faudra. Mais…ce n'est pas en te fermant, en rejetant tout le monde que cela s'arrangera.

Fracture recula. Peut-être que Windblade n'avait pas tort. Il interprétait mal les choses. C'était la raison pour laquelle il s'emportait constamment. Surtout qu'il n'y avait aucune méchanceté dans le ton de Bumblebee.

De toute façon, une rencontre ou une autre…il pouvait s'en passer. Il y allait parce qu'il était curieux. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de visiter les anciennes colonies de Caminus. Elles avaient toujours été bien cachées. Surtout qu'Esmeral…souhaitait lui montrer quelque chose.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par « ne pas avoir peur du reste » ?

Oui. C'était seulement ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire. Passer quelques jours sur Cybertron pour revenir ici.

Bumblebee fit un signe de tête.

\- …Prends ton temps, Fracture. Voyage. Personne ne t'en voudra. Et…je suis certain que tu ne regretteras pas cette parenthèse sur Cybertron.

Il ne comprit pas l'insinuation. Bref. Fracture ne répondit pas. Il tourna les talons, prêt à partir. Il jeta seulement un œil vis-à-vis de Hope. Cette dernière leva le regard vers lui pour lui sourire. Le Decepticon violet ne le rendit pas, faisant seulement un geste de main pour la saluer.

\- …S'il y a un problème, avertit Fracture, vous savez comment me contacter.

\- …On n'y manquera pas.

Il crut voir un sourire sur le visage du leader. Fracture n'y fit pas attention et quitta le dépôt de ferraille pour rejoindre le vaisseau d'Esmeral.

* * *

« Nous y voilà »

Fracture regarda autour de lui. Pour être franc, il s'attendait à tout sauf à cela. Lorsqu'Esmeral avait parlé des colonies de Caminus, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle l'emmène dans un Temple. Enfin, si, il s'agissait d'une communauté spirituelle mais…Il s'agissait d'un Temple très modernisé. Dès qu'ils entrèrent à l'intérieur, ils se retrouvèrent entourés par des ordinateurs, des Pads d'une technologie qu'il n'avait jamais observée jusqu'à présent. C'était dix fois plus high-tech que tous les gadgets que lui-même utilisait. Lorsqu'il tenta de prendre un Pad pour l'examiner, celui-ci disparut. Il s'agissait en réalité d'un hologramme.

Esmeral sourit à sa réaction. Elle s'arrêta devant un hologramme. Elle n'eut pas besoin d'appuyer dessus. Des dizaines de documents s'affichèrent instantanément devant eux. Cela montrait des photographies de Caminus, puis de Solus Prime.

\- Le chemin de la Flamme, expliqua-t-elle. C'est notre religion. Beaucoup ne la comprennent pas, mais je les comprends. Moi-même je n'y croyais pas au début.

D'où le médaillon.

\- …Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de si spécial ? lui demanda le Decepticon violet.

\- On croit que les Treize et Optimus Prime sont des dieux.

Elle s'arrêta sur une photo représentant les Treize en question, axant le zoom sur Solus Prime. Fracture ne fut pas réellement impressionné. Optimus Prime, un dieu ? D'accord, il a la Matrix mais…

Il soupira. De toute façon, les Autobots le voyaient déjà comme tel. Parce que c'était grâce à lui qu'ils avaient gagné la guerre. Pour autant, il continua d'écouter.

\- Notre divinité, c'est elle. Solus Prime. Nous croyons que tous les Cybertroniens sont ses descendants et qu'un fragment de son Spark réside en chacun de nous.

Le Decepticon violet se sentit un peu fatigué. Super. Il avait fait plusieurs jours de voyage pour entendre parler du spark de Solus Prime. En quoi entendre parler d'elle lui indiquait qu'il ne devait pas avoir peur du Allspark ?

Esmeral se retourna vers lui.

\- Tu es sceptique. C'est compréhensible.

\- Non. Chacun croit à ce qu'il veut, lui répondit le Decepticon. Mais cela ne changera pas mon point de vue.

Il poussa un soupir.

\- …Est-ce qu'Axe y croyait ? A ce chemin de la Flamme ?

\- Pas vraiment, fit-elle avec un sourire chaleureux. Mais cela ne nous a pas empêché de nous lier.

Elle éteignit l'hologramme avant d'en faire apparaître un nouveau. Plusieurs documents holographiques apparurent autour d'eux.

\- C'est moi qui tiens ce Temple. Je suis obligée de rester ici pour le mettre à jour. C'est la raison pour laquelle je ne pouvais demeurer au Cercle de la Lumière. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de bots qui y croient.

\- Effectivement, vous ne semblez pas être nombreux.

C'était quand même amusant. Esmeral fit apparaître une autre photo.

La photo de deux sparks qui se liaient. Fracture fronça les sourcils, se rapprochant d'elle.

\- …Cela représente quoi ?

\- …Il y a une autre raison qui explique pourquoi nous sommes si peu nombreux. Nous, le Chemin de la Flamme…on croit à la réincarnation.

Cela tiqua Fracture. Il la fixa, perplexe. Il s'était attendu à tout sauf à cela.

\- …Nous rejoignons tous le Allspark, lui déclara-t-il.

\- Nous le rejoignons, en effet. Tout le monde devient un.

Elle marqua une pause.

\- Mais…nous pensons que le Allspark ne fait pas qu'accueillir les sparks de ceux qui sont tombés. Nous croyons que…les sparks retournent au Allspark pour qu'un tout devienne un. Au bout de plusieurs milliards d'années, ils brûlent afin de laisser la place à un autre. Un même individu, avec un nouveau spark.

\- Un individu…ramené à la vie ?

Son visage se ferma.

\- Une réincarnation…Oui, j'ai entendu parler de ces histoires mais…ce ne sont que des histoires ! Même si un individu est ramené à la vie, cela ne saurait être Drift. Ou Axe. Je veux dire…le spark fait de nous ce que nous sommes. Cela fait notre personnalité, notre passé…

Comment était-ce supposé le réconforter ?

\- …Vous êtes en train de me dire qu'il est possible de ramener Drift ? lui demanda à nouveau le Decepticon. A la vie ?

C'était une idée stupide. Mais elle ne le jugea pas. Esmeral secoua la tête.

\- Non. Malheureusement, non. Personne ne peut revenir d'entre les morts, à part les dieux. Et il n'y a pas de réincarnation possible dans un même monde. Notre religion croit à la théorie des univers multiples. Mais…ce que je voulais vous dire, c'est que nous croyons que les sparks ne font pas tout de nous. Je pense qu'il y a autre chose…au-delà. Que même l'Univers ne saurait expliquer.

Bien sûr.

Drift ne serait jamais ramené à la vie. Il était mort…il était avec Wing. Même si Fracture avait eu un demi-espoir, pendant quelques secondes…Il connaissait Drift. Il refuserait qu'on le ramène. Il savait quand son temps était venu. Qu'on ne pouvait pas tricher.

\- …C'est quoi, votre plan ?

\- Pour nous…lorsqu'un individu est réincarné, il peut se souvenir de bribes de mémoires de sa vie antérieure. Je ne pourrais pas revoir un Axe réincarné dans cette vie-là. De même pour vous, avec Drift.

Fracture baissa les optiques. Oui. Cela aurait été trop beau. Trop idéaliste.

\- …Donc. Vous dites que quand je mourrai, je serais réincarné ? Dans un autre univers ? Une autre vie ?

Esmeral hocha la tête, avant de s'approcher de lui.

\- Je ne voulais pas que vous pensiez que dans le Allspark, vous perdriez vos souvenirs, votre personnalité. Je pense sincèrement…qu'un jour, je retrouverai mon mari. Que vous retrouveriez Drift. Mais pas dans cette vie-là. Dans une autre vie. Un nouveau corps.

Elle esquissa un léger sourire.

\- Je pense que…Lorsque l'univers nous lie, cela ne saurait durer une simple vie.

\- Mais Drift et moi n'étions pas liés par le spark.

\- Cela n'empêche rien.

Si Drift avait l'occasion d'être réincarné, Wing le serait aussi.

Ce n'était pas quelque chose que Fracture pouvait décider.

Il pensa à Divebomb et Airazor.

Est-ce qu'ils seraient réincarnés un jour ?

Est-ce qu'ils seraient heureux ? Pourraient-ils les revoir ?

Pourrait-il les revoir ?

Il releva le regard vers Solus Prime.

Non. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Il avait envie de dire qu'il ne s'agissait que de stupidités.

\- …On revoit tous nos proches, continua Esmeral. Un jour ou l'autre. C'est pour cette raison que vous ne devez pas avoir peur.

Ne pas avoir peur…

\- …C'est la raison pour laquelle…il faut que vous profitiez de cette vie-là. Avant de passer à une autre. C'est ce qu'ils auraient souhaité. Je vais vivre ma vie à fond. Comme vous devriez le faire.

Fracture prit ses mots en considération. Il fixa Esmeral, pensif.

Elle avait peut-être raison.

Après tout, personne ne savait ce qu'était le Allspark. Personne ne savait véritablement ce qu'il y avait derrière.

« _Peut-être un jour »_

Peut-être un jour, ils pourraient tenir leur promesse.

Des univers multiples…une réincarnation…

Mais était-ce possible qu'ils se revoient dans un même univers ? Alors qu'ils n'étaient pas liés par le spark ?

\- …Merci de me l'avoir montré, en tout cas.

Il comprenait. D'une certaine façon, elle voulait lui redonner espoir. Qu'il ne pouvait pas abandonner.

Qu'il y avait encore plein de choses à découvrir, avant de passer à une vie nouvelle.

Esmeral sortit le même médaillon. Elle se rapprocha de lui et prit doucement sa main pour le lui donner.

\- …Pourquoi ? la questionna-t-il.

\- Cela ne vous engage en rien mais…En cas de doute. Regardez-le. Et pensez à lui.

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien, ne retirant pas sa main. Elle attendait que Fracture l'accepte.

Fracture la regarda à son tour et referma sa main sur le médaillon, ses doigts se posant sur ceux d'Esmeral, les caressant presque, laissant prolonger le contact pendant plusieurs minutes.

\- …Vous allez rentrer sur Terre ?

\- Je pense que je vais profiter un peu de Cybertron.

Il allait suivre les conseils de Bumblebee. Elle hocha la tête, approbatrice.

\- En tout cas…vous savez où me trouver.

\- …Je pense que nous nous reverrons.

Puis, Fracture lui lâcha enfin la main et quitta le Temple. Il regarda une nouvelle fois le Médaillon.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il souriait.

 **OOC:** **Le chemin des flammes vient de l'univers IDW**


	72. Chapter 72

**CHAPITRE 72**

 **OOC :** **Coucou à tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien. Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci à Estela Prime pour son commentaire. Moi personnellement j'ai toujours considéré que seuls Primus et Unicron étaient considérés comme des Dieux sur Cybertron. Après, peut-être que le Chemin de la Flamme a une autre manière de voir. Tant mieux que tu aies pu lire le résumé du roman ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires ! ça fait toujours plaisir.**

« Et donc, je tente de lui expliquer la différence entre un échec et une triste malchance et je manque de me prendre des boules d'énergie. »

Fracture haussa les épaules à cette anecdote. Accoudé au comptoir du bar, il se contenta de boire son cube d'energon sans répondre. Malheureusement, des patrons qui tentaient de les tuer au moindre échec, tout le monde en a eu. Saberhorn ne faisait pas l'exception. L'Insecticon avec un mode de scarabée explosa de rire, riant lui-même de sa propre histoire.

\- Cette Glowstrike ne semblait pas être très agréable, effectivement, acquiesça la barmaid, appelée Nightingale. Cette dernière était un cyclope, ne portant qu'un seul optique rouge clignotant en plein milieu du visage. Elle nettoyait les cubes tout en écoutant les histoires de Saberhorn.

\- Eh bien, ces attentes étaient trop élevées, soupira-t-il. Et ce n'était pas Scorponok qui pouvait m'épauler lorsqu'on l'irritait. Mais bon. Il y avait pire.

Fracture hocha la tête. C'était vrai. Il y avait toujours pire. Depuis deux mois maintenant, il traînait dans ce bar tous les soirs. Il s'était récemment remis aux chasses, cherchant des primes qui pouvaient éventuellement l'intéresser sur les réseaux sociaux. Il en avait déjà capturé deux. Un couple de bots recherchés pour les meurtres de jeunes enfants. Personnellement, ils avaient été faciles à capturer. Mais Fracture n'avait pas perdu beaucoup de temps avec eux. Ce genre de bot les dégoûtait et il aurait très bien pu les torturer. Mais bon. Ce n'était pas son rôle de les punir. Il savait très bien que ce genre de crime ne pouvait pas être pardonné. Cela serait l'exécution assurée. Il les avait remis au Conseil afin qu'ils se fassent juger, récupérant les Shanix. Il n'avait même pas cherché à savoir ce qu'ils étaient devenus.

En tout cas, à force de venir ici aux mêmes heures, il avait fait la connaissance de Saberhorn, un habitué qui était un ancien pirate, également emprisonné sur l'Alchemor. Il était sorti de prison depuis peu, apparemment. Au début, Fracture se méfiait un peu de lui. Toutes les fois où il avait rencontré un Insecticon, cela le ramenait inévitablement aux souvenirs de Shadow Raker. De même, c'était un voleur. Fracture prenait toujours soin de surveiller ses Shanix à chaque fois qu'ils se rencontraient. Pour autant, il devait admettre que ses histoires étaient intéressantes à entendre. Cela lui faisait une bonne compagnie lors de ses soirées et il avait été surpris d'apprendre qu'il avait également travaillé pour Steeljaw. Quant à Nightingale, cette dernière se joignait souvent à leurs discussions, même pendant sa pause et il lui arrivait même de leur offrir un cube supplémentaire. Un cube qu'elle ne retenait pas sur leur addition.

\- A t'entendre, sourit Fracture, j'ai parfois l'impression que tu avais envie de te la taper, non ?

\- Oh, Fracture ! Quel langage si cru ! Je suis un gentlebot. Comme si j'allais forcer quelqu'un à faire de telles choses. Disons que…je n'aurais pas dit non.

\- Bah. Elle avait l'air d'être quelqu'un d'assez frustré. Peut-être qu'elle avait besoin d'un partenaire. Qui sait ? Elle se serait sûrement assouplie. Au moins, avec toi.

Nightingale hocha la tête.

\- A mon avis, lui conseilla-t-elle, tu aurais dû au moins lui proposer un rencard.

\- Avec ma patronne ?

\- La promotion canapé !

Saberhorn fut pris dans un fou rire. Fracture haussa simplement les épaules. Après tout, c'était lui qui voyait.

\- En tout cas, elle avait la décence de t'envoyer des boules d'énergie. Cela vient du spark, continua le chasseur de prime. Pas comme Steeljaw qui nous envoyait des caisses métalliques à la figure dès qu'on revenait bredouille.

\- Ah…Steeljaw. Je me souviendrai toujours de sa trahison. On l'avait accueilli à bras ouverts. Il nous a bien entubés.

Le ton du pirate se fit plus amer.

\- Bah. Qu'est-ce que tu t'attendais, de la part d'un Decepticon ? le questionna Fracture. Surtout de Steeljaw ? Ah oui. C'est vrai que toi, il te faut de « l'honneur ».

Il esquissa un léger sourire.

\- Tu me rappelles un peu quelqu'un.

\- Bon, j'avoue, répondit Saberhorn, Steeljaw nous a bien eus. Mais vous devez admettre que sa voix…n'importe qui lui aurait dit oui.

\- Oh lala. T'as les optiques qui brillent. T'es amoureux ou quoi ? le charria Nightingale.

Saberhorn ne démentit rien. Il finit seulement son cube d'energon, avant de regarder Nightingale d'un air gêné. Apparemment, il allait encore lui demander de lui faire une avance sur ce qu'il lui devait. Nightingale poussa un soupir, pas franchement ravie. Pendant un instant, Saberhorn se tourna vers Fracture, comme pour le supplier du regard. Alors là, il pouvait courir pour qu'il l'invite.

Fracture se laissa aller à ses pensées. Deux mois, maintenant. Demain, il devrait se lever tôt pour quitter Cybertron. Son voyage avait assez duré. Il était temps de revenir sur Terre. D'après les nouvelles que lui envoyaient Jetstorm et Slipstream, ils étaient sur la piste d'un Decepticon plutôt résistant. Un dénommé Hammerstrike. Manifestement, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils le confrontaient, celui-là.

Oui. Il était temps qu'il rentre, maintenant.

Soudain, Nightingale se retourna en direction de la porte d'entrée du bar.

\- …Vous avez entendu ? leur demanda-t-elle.

\- Entendu quoi ?

Ils n'étaient que trois dans ce bar. Tous les clients étaient partis. L'heure de la fermeture approchait. Le silence tomba. Ils écoutèrent.

\- Non. Tu as dû rêver, lui dit Fracture.

\- Je suis sûre d'avoir entendu quelqu'un…

Nightingale se leva, sortant un flingue de derrière le comptoir.

\- Bon. Ça m'intrigue, dit-elle. Je vais aller voir.

Fracture et Saberhorn se levèrent pour la suivre. Il s'agissait d'un quartier essentiellement composé de Decepticons. Le bar n'interdisait pas les Autobots mais ce n'était jamais une issue heureuse quand les deux factions se rencontraient. Ils pouvaient rencontrer de drôles d'individus dans ces ruelles, à cette heure-ci.

Le trio sortit du bar, armes en mains. Ils regardèrent partout. Personne dans la ruelle. Fracture s'approcha doucement pour contourner l'angle, au cas où quelqu'un se tenait en embuscade.

Non plus. La voie était libre.

\- Tout va bien, la rassura-t-il.

Soudain, ils entendirent.

Des légers cris…non. Des pleurs.

Quelque chose qui émanait d'une poubelle servant à recueillir les cubes d'energon. Fracture marcha vers la source du bruit, les sourcils froncés. Il n'aimait pas ça du tout.

\- …C'est ça…des pleurs, dit Nightingale.

Fracture se rapprocha davantage. Il se pencha et souleva le couvercle de la poubelle.

Il manqua de laisser tomber son arme quand il découvrit de quoi il s'agissait.

\- Oh, Primus ! s'écria la barmaid.

Un bébé.

Fracture resta sans voix. Le bébé, enveloppé dans une couverture, pleurait et toussait, levant les bras comme pour appeler ses parents. Le Decepticon violet eut un mouvement de recul. Il avait vu beaucoup d'horreurs dans sa vie, mais pas ça.

Manifestement, quelqu'un avait dû profiter du fait que la voie était libre pour le jeter là. Comme un vulgaire déchet.

Doucement, Fracture se reprit et s'approcha, le prenant délicatement par la taille.

\- Alors là, ça me dégoûte ! cria Saberhorn. C'est un bébé, bon sang ! Quel genre de malade fait ça ?

\- Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ? appela Nightingale.

Le bébé toussa. Fracture rapprocha son visage. Une petite. Elle était orange, avec des optiques bleues. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de trois jours.

\- Faudrait l'emmener à l'hôpital, dit Nightingale avant de se précipiter pour fermer le bar.

Fracture hocha la tête. Fracture réenveloppa la couverture autour de la petite et la maintint contre lui. Elle s'arrêta de pleurer presqu'immédiatement. Elle avait probablement dû sentir qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal. Pourtant, elle n'était pas rassurée et lorsque Nightingale revint, un cube d'energon dans les bras, il sentit le bébé se blottir contre lui.

* * *

\- Tout va bien, leur dit le médic.

Il sourit à la petite qui était étendue sur la table. La couverture avait été enlevée…et Fracture manqua de sursauter quand il découvrit son armure.

Une armure orange, comme la sienne.

La petite gazouilla. Un comportement qui contrastait celui qu'elle avait il y avait à peine une heure. Pendant toute l'auscultation, la tête de la petite était tournée vers lui. Fracture garda un air impassible. Mais au fond, il était soulagé qu'elle n'ait rien.

\- Vous êtes un parent ? lui demanda le médic.

\- Non. Pas du tout, lui rétorqua le chasseur plutôt sèchement.

\- Ah bon. Je l'aurais juré.

Nightingale s'approcha de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?

\- Bah. Appeler les flics, lui répondit-il. Ensuite…si personne ne la réclame, il faudra contacter un orphelinat. Les abandons d'enfant, depuis la guerre, ce n'est pas ça qui manque.

\- Oui, enfin…Ils l'ont quand même laissé dans une poubelle ! cracha presque Fracture.

Le médic hocha la tête. Il enveloppa la petite dans une couverture propre et s'avança vers le chasseur, le bébé dans les bras. Fracture eut un mouvement de recul.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse avec ça ? Ce n'est pas mon problème !

\- Mais…avec vous, elle se calme.

\- Je ne crois pas.

Pourquoi était-il là, d'ailleurs ? Il devait dormir. Fracture se leva et s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce, quand les pleurs de la petite reprirent. Nightingale la récupéra dans ses bras, mais cela ne la calmait pas.

\- Fracture…

\- Quoi ? Ecoute, je n'ai pas que ça à faire ! Vous en faites ce que vous voulez.

Il croisa le regard de la petite, embué de larmes. Il détourna la tête. D'accord. C'était triste pour elle. Mais ce n'était pas ses affaires.

Il quitta la salle.

* * *

\- Fracture, écoute…

Il se dirigeait vers son hôtel. Nightingale marchait derrière lui, portant l'enfant qui pleurait toujours. Fracture essaya de l'ignorer.

\- Je ne peux pas la garder, dit doucement la barmaid.

\- Tu portes, non ? lui demanda Fracture. Alors, tu peux très bien en accueillir un de plus temporairement.

\- Mais non, justement ! lui cria-t-elle presque. C'est trop petit, chez moi. Et puis, regarde. J'ai beau tout essayé, elle ne se calme pas.

\- C'est un bon entraînement pour tes futurs enfants.

Fracture se mordit la lèvre, essayant de ne pas prêter attention aux pleurs. Il commençait à avoir mal à la tête et…Non. En fait, il avait mal tout court.

Il se mordit la lèvre, essayant de garder un air stoïque.

\- Juste pour une nuit, Fracture.

\- Ses parents doivent se demander où elle est, en ce moment, soupira le chasseur.

\- Je ne pense pas…Sinon, il y aurait déjà eu des avis de recherche sur sa disparition.

Le ton de Nightingale était sombre. Finalement, Fracture s'arrêta.

\- Ecoute…demain, je quitte Cybertron.

\- C'est urgent ?

\- Non. Mais j'ai fait une promesse. J'ai fait la promesse de partir le plus tôt possible.

C'était une excuse, bien sûr. Mais…pour être franc, il ne se voyait pas accueillir un bébé. Même pour une nuit.

Bon sang, c'était un tueur. Même si Nightingale ne le savait pas, cette petite ne serait pas en sécurité avec lui.

\- Dans ce cas…accueille-la chez toi, une nuit. Et demain, tu n'auras qu'à…la laisser devant l'orphelinat à la sortie de la ville. Avant de quitter Cybertron.

Fracture s'arrêta. Il fusilla la barmaid du regard. Il remarqua que la petite avait arrêté de pleurer. Elle souriait, maintenant.

Il pouvait comprendre. Il était celui qui l'avait sortie de cette poubelle. Normal qu'elle s'était entichée de lui aussi rapidement. Normal qu'elle cherchait du réconfort auprès de lui.

\- Fracture…elle ne tiendra pas, comme ça.

La petite se remit à gazouiller, tendant les mains vers lui. Fracture la fixa durant quelques instants.

Lui…un enfant ?

Il fut prêt à l'envoyer paître à nouveau mais il sentit la main de la petite toucher son bras. Comme pour lui demander de rester avec elle.

Fracture poussa un long soupir. Il se disait que Nightingale était têtue. Elle ne partirait pas jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte. Et Saberhorn qui était reparti chez lui. Pourquoi il ne pouvait pas l'accueillir, lui ?

Il décida de la prendre dans ses bras. La petite lui rendit son étreinte, nichant sa tête dans son coup. Le chasseur essaya de ne pas prêter attention à cela, mais si Nightingale avait pu, elle aurait souri.

Une nuit. Rien d'autre. Demain, direction l'orphelinat.


	73. Chapter 73

**CHAPITRE 73**

 **OOC :** **Coucou à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! En espérant que vous l'apprécierez ! Merci à Estela Prime pour son commentaire ! Haha eh bien…la réponse à ta question se trouve dans ce chapitre. N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires ! ça fait toujours plaisir.**

Arrivé dans sa chambre d'hôtel, Fracture déposa délicatement la petite sur son lit. Elle frotta son nez contre sa joue, mais il choisit de l'ignorer. Il pensait à son départ de demain. Il fallait qu'il prépare ses affaires et qu'il recharge un peu. Alors qu'il sortait sa valise et mettait ses Shanix à l'intérieur, il remarqua que la petite s'était déjà glissée dedans. Elle leva le regard vers lui pour lui sourire.

Apparemment, cela signifiait « emmène-moi ».

Fracture soupira.

\- Laisse tomber, lui répondit-il.

Elle l'ignora et leva les bras vers lui. Quoi ? Elle voulait un câlin ? Soudain, Fracture nota quelque chose d'inscrit sur son bras droit. Il fronça les sourcils et s'approcha pour inspecter de plus près.

C'était un mot. Ou plutôt…Un nom.

\- …Night, dit-il.

Son sourire s'agrandit. La petite Night profita du fait qu'il s'était penché sur elle pour grimper sur ses épaules. Tout de suite, Fracture la rattrapa et la reposa sans douceur sur le lit, lui jetant un regard d'avertissement.

\- Tu ne touches pas mes épaules, compris ? C'est zone interdite !

Night baissa les optiques, l'air penaud. Elle avait compris qu'elle avait commis une bêtise, même si Fracture ne lui avait pas expliqué pourquoi. Fracture la fixa quelques minutes silencieusement, avant de se radoucir. Il lui tapota doucement le casque.

\- C'est bon. Je ne t'en veux pas.

Son ton était plus calme et Night pencha la tête sur le côté pour approfondir le contact. La pauvre n'avait pas dû avoir beaucoup d'affection. Le chasseur se remit à ses affaires et dès l'instant où il eut le dos tourné, Night s'était encore glissée dans la valise.

\- Night…tu ne peux pas venir avec moi.

Elle ne changea pas d'expression, continuant de lui sourire. Elle n'était pas en âge de comprendre. Fracture ne pouvait pas lui expliquer.

Tu ne peux pas venir avec moi parce que tu mourras, aurait-il souhaité lui dire. Tu ne peux pas venir avec moi parce que je ne saurais prendre soin de toi.

Il se mordit la lèvre. Night irait à l'orphelinat. Elle aurait des parents qui l'aimeraient, l'éduqueraient. La vie que menait Fracture serait trop dangereuse pour elle.

De plus, il ne le méritait pas.

Pourtant, quand il l'observait, il trouvait cela impensable que quelqu'un aurait pu la jeter comme ça, dans une poubelle. Night n'avait rien demandé.

Orange…Une armure similaire à celle de Fracture…

Il se demandait si le destin se jouait de lui.

Pendant un instant, Fracture pensait qu'elle aurait vraiment pu être sa fille.

« _Peut-être un jour »_

Une fille qu'ils auraient pu avoir.

Il secoua la tête. Il ne fallait pas qu'il pense à cela. Soudain, il entendit un drôle de bruit. Comme un gargouillement. Il reporta son attention sur elle. Elle prit un air embarrassé, la main sur son ventre.

\- …Ok. Tu n'as pas mangé depuis combien de temps ?

Pff. Comme si elle allait lui répondre. Fracture se dirigea à l'autre bout de la pièce pour prendre un cube d'energon. Il lui tendit. Mais Night ne le récupéra pas. Apparemment, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle devait faire avec ça.

Fracture se remémora comment avait procédé Nightingale. Il soupira. Mais oui. Il était bête. Mais il n'avait pas de biberon sous la main. Fallait qu'il en achète un. Super. Plus de dépenses. Night se tapota le ventre qui continuait de gargouiller.

\- …J'ai compris…

Il était fatigué. Il avait envie de recharger. Mais finalement, il l'attrapa dans ses bras. Hors de question de la laisser seule. Il ouvrit la porte pour sortir de sa chambre et se dirigea vers le magasin le plus proche.

* * *

Une fois de retour, Fracture posa Night sur le lit et observa le biberon sur toutes les coutures, comme s'il s'agissait d'un objet non identifié. Pff. Fallait pas avoir fait des études pour ouvrir un biberon Cybertronien. Il l'ouvrit et versa l'energon dedans, avant de le secouer. C'était de l'energon normal, pas de haute qualité. Cela devrait être inoffensif pour elle. Il la plaça sur ses genoux, lui soutint la tête pour la faire boire. Night reçut l'energon, prenant tout son temps pour boire le contenu du biberon.

Fracture laissa ses pensées vagabonder. S'il avait su qu'il se retrouverait dans une situation comme ça…Heureusement qu'il n'y avait personne de sa connaissance qui pouvait le voir actuellement. Les Autobots se foutraient probablement de sa gueule. Peut-être même auraient-ils peur pour la petite. Si Divebomb et Airazor avaient été présents, ils auraient sûrement été surpris. Airazor serait même sûrement gaga. Et Drift…

Fracture remarqua qu'elle avait fini. Il jeta le biberon dans l'évier pour le nettoyer plus tard et la prit dans ses bras pour lui tapoter son dos. Une fois qu'elle fit son rot, il la reposa sur le lit. Il bâilla, complètement exténué. Il jeta un œil sur sa valise. Il n'avait pas le courage de ranger le reste.

Soudain, il remarqua que Night avait attrapé des Shanix, les regardant avec des yeux remplis de curiosité.

\- Hé. Rends-moi ça, lui ordonna-t-il.

Night le lui rendit. Fracture soupira.

\- Trois jours et déjà vénale, mademoiselle, dit-il en plaisantant.

Elle se contenta de glousser, se blottissant contre lui à nouveau. Fracture regarda partout. Il se demanda où elle pourrait dormir. Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir qu'il se prit un oreiller dans la figure. Il fut surpris et ne put éviter l'impact. Night tenait l'oreiller d'une main, gazouillant. Elle voulait jouer.

\- Night…Je ne suis pas d'humeur

En temps normal, il aurait été plus énervé que ça. Mais actuellement, il était trop fatigué pour lever la voix. Mais la petite ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et lui envoya un nouvel oreiller, l'incitant à jouer avec elle.

\- …Non…

Mais elle continua de plus belle. Il leva les optiques au ciel et finit par attraper un oreiller, sans pour autant la taper avec, réduisant sa défense à un simple contact doux sur le ventre. Elle se mit à rire et lâcha son oreiller. Il remarqua qu'elle était chatouilleuse à cette partie-là. Il esquissa un léger sourire et se mit à la chatouiller. Elle continua de rire, se débattant pour éviter son contact.

\- Je ne crois pas, dit-il, amusé.

Il l'attrapa dans ses bras et continua leur petit manège durant quelques minutes. Night essaya de riposter en le chatouillant à son tour, mais Fracture était immunisé. Au bout d'un moment, la petite bâilla à son tour. L'heure du jeu était finie, apparemment.

\- Allez, dodo.

Il aurait juré qu'elle approuvait. Fracture s'allongea sur le lit. Il ne voulut pas la placer à côté de lui, de peur de l'écraser. Au final, il la posa sur son ventre. Night ferma les optiques et tomba en recharge tout de suite, se pelotonnant dans ses bras. Fracture la regarda longuement avant de fermer les optiques à son tour.

Oui…c'était une gentille parenthèse. Mais demain…

Il caressa doucement son dos, recouvrant son corps d'un bras protecteur.

Il ne pourrait pas la protéger.

* * *

 _Hmm…Où se trouvait-il ?_

 _Depuis un an, il faisait des cauchemars._

 _Mais cette fois-ci, ce n'en était pas un._

 _Loin de là._

 _Il se retrouvait dans son garage sur Terre. Il était dehors, en train de contempler Night jouer avec Hope et Sakura, en utilisant les gnomes affreux de Denny._

\- _Les filles ! Rendez-moi Patrick ! cria le pauvre humain._

 _Bounty ou Gros Lard était présent aussi, se joignant à la fête. Denny se retourna vers Fracture, lui jetant un regard noir._

\- _Tu ne peux pas tenir ta fille tranquille ?_

 _Ce n'était pas…_

\- _…_ _Elle s'amuse, Denny._

\- _Décidément…_

\- _Laisse-la faire. Et puis, je pense qu'elles rendent un service à l'univers._

 _Effectivement. Quelques minutes plus tard, le gnome se retrouva par terre, en pièces. Denny se dirigea vers les trois petites, qui avaient immédiatement cessé._

\- _Allez. Qui a fait ça ?_

\- _Denny…_

 _Les trois soupirèrent, l'air honteux. Il remarqua Slipstream au loin, marchant en direction de ses filles tandis que Night s'approchait de Fracture. Le Decepticon croisa les bras, l'air sévère._

\- _Pas bien, Night. Excuse-toi maintenant._

 _Au fond, il avait envie de la remercier. Mais cela n'aurait pas été très responsable. Elle hocha la tête et se tourna vers Denny, tendant la main vers lui comme un geste d'excuse. Denny soupira mais la lui prit, acceptant ses excuses._

\- _Heureusement qu'elle est là pour te bonifier, Fracture, lui dit l'humain._

 _Bonifier ?_

 _Non, il n'y croyait pas._

\- _A toi de faire de même pour elle. Elle compte sur toi, tu sais. Tu es son univers._

 _Il n'était pas…_

\- _Elle a besoin de toi._

 _Denny disparut. De même que Hope et Sakura. Fracture regarda partout. Seule Night restait. Il attrapa doucement la petite dans ses bras, la portant en direction du garage. C'était l'heure de la sieste._

\- _Tu arrêtes avec les affreux gnomes de Denny, d'accord ?_

 _Elle posa sa tête sur sa poitrine en guise de réponse. Fracture la plaça dans son lit et la borda._

\- _Allez, repose-toi._

\- _…_ _Maman…_

Il se réveilla. Son horloge interne lui indiquait quelque chose comme quatre heures du matin.

Il leva le regard en direction de Night. Elle était toujours en recharge sur sa poitrine, n'ayant pas bougé depuis tout à l'heure. Pour un bébé, elle était plutôt sage. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle fasse ses nuits…

« _Tu ne regretteras pas ce voyage sur Cybertron »_

C'était ce que Bumblebee disait.

Il disait qu'il rencontrerait…quelqu'un. Il avait cru qu'il parlait d'une rencontre amoureuse…mais peut-être parlait-il d'autre chose ?

Il fixa Night et caressa doucement son dos.

Ne pas regretter ce voyage sur Cybertron…

Effectivement, il ne le regrettait pas.

« _Elle a besoin de toi »_

Oui.

Qui s'occuperait-elle ? Les abandons d'enfant étaient fréquents. Et si les parents n'avaient pas pris la peine de lancer un avis de recherche, c'était qu'elle n'était pas désirée.

Elle était quelqu'un qui avait besoin d'affection. Fracture lui en avait donné, brièvement. Pour une nuit.

C'était seulement…une parenthèse. Une bouffée d'air frais.

Mais est-ce qu'ils pourraient continuer ? Est-ce que la parenthèse pourrait perdurer ?

Il pensa à Drift qui avait recueilli Jetstorm et Slipstream.

Il avait réussi avec eux.

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas faire de même avec Night ?

Il repensa à Divebomb. A Airazor…

Ils souhaiteraient sûrement qu'il ne finisse pas ses jours seul.

Qu'il vive.

Est-ce qu'il saurait prendre soin de Night ? Est-ce qu'il lui donnerait une bonne éducation ? Est-ce qu'il reproduirait les mêmes erreurs ?

Il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée, par contre. Elle pourrait subir le même sort…Cela serait prendre le risque de perdre une autre personne qui lui était chère.

Mais…en même temps, si personne ne voulait d'elle, elle ne survivrait pas…même pas dans un orphelinat.

 _« Elle a besoin de toi »_

 _« Je vais profiter de ma vie à fond, avant la prochaine »_

 _« C'était ce qu'ils auraient souhaité »_

S'il s'engageait…cela signifierait arrêter les chasses. Il la mettrait en danger, avec ce style de vie.

Qu'est-ce qui était le plus important pour lui ?

Les primes qui avaient été toute sa vie et lui avaient fait perdre beaucoup de chose…ou un nouveau commencement ?

Il caressa le dos de Night.

Fracture pensa distraitement qu'il devrait aménager son garage. Un nouvel emplacement, en plus du sien.

Tant pis pour les chasses…

Il ne prendrait pas ce risque.

* * *

« Héhé, ça, c'est de l'amour au premier regard ! » fit Saberhorn, amusé par la vision de Night dans les bras de Fracture.

Les optiques de Nightingale clignotèrent. Manifestement, elle était également réjouie par cette décision.

\- J'espère qu'on pourra lui rendre visite prochainement, dit Nightingale. Je pense que mes filles seraient ravies d'avoir une camarade de jeu.

\- C'est pour quand, la naissance ? lui demanda Saberhorn.

\- D'ici deux jours, sourit la cyclope.

Fracture approuva. Pourquoi pas, après tout ?

\- Elle sera ravie de jouer avec les tiennes, je pense, dit-il en jetant un œil au ventre de Nightingale.

Night attrapa le bras de Fracture, s'en servant comme d'une peluche géante.

\- En tout cas, rentre bien, lui souhaita Saberhorn. J'espère que tu auras plein d'histoires à me raconter.

\- Je doute qu'elles seraient aussi intéressantes que les tiennes.

\- Hm. C'est un pari que je serais ravi de relever.

\- Allez, ne fais pas de bêtise, lui dit Nightingale.

Fracture hocha la tête et tourna les talons pour se diriger vers le vaisseau qui l'attendait.

\- Allez, Night. En route pour ta nouvelle vie.

Il savait qu'il ne le regretterait pas.


	74. Chapter 74

**CHAPITRE 74**

 **OOC : Coucou à tous ! Voici l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette histoire ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à Estela Prime pour son commentaire ! Héhé c'est vrai qu'ils seront étonnés ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires ! ça fait toujours plaisir !**

« …D'où tu ramènes un bébé, toi ? »

Les autres Autobots étaient trop choqués pour dire autre chose. Seul Bumblebee avait eu la force de parler lorsque Fracture était apparu avec Night dans ses bras. Le Decepticon violet gardait les sourcils froncés tandis que la petite gazouillait. Dès que Grimlock s'approcha, elle enfouit sa tête dans la poitrine de sa « mère ».

\- C'est incroyable, prononça le Dinobot, les optiques écarquillées. Elle te ressemble…mais en orange. En mode Autobot avec les optiques bleues.

Fracture approuva de la tête, posant son menton sur le casque de Night dans une étreinte réconfortante.

\- Oui…je l'admet. C'est peut-être ça qui…

\- Elle est mignonne, dit Windblade avec un sourire. Coucou, Night.

Night releva le regard vers elle, un peu timidement. Windblade lui tendit la main. Doucement, Night leva le bras pour la lui serrer. Comme pour lui dire « bonjour ». Fracture contempla la scène, un peu surpris.

Mais c'était peut-être parce que la voix et le sourire de Windblade avait quelque chose de rassurant. Honnêtement, il aurait pensé que cela se passerait plus mal…Qu'elle serait plus sauvage, surtout à l'égard des Autobots…envers les gens en général, surtout si elle avait été jetée dans une poubelle.

Mais finalement, il fit quelques pas en avant. Il ne sut pas ce qui le poussa, mais il lui demanda.

\- …Tu souhaites la prendre dans tes bras ?

\- Tu m'y autorises ? répondit Windblade, un peu étonnée.

Le Decepticon violet hocha la tête. Ayant son feu vert, Windblade la prit délicatement dans ses bras.

\- Coucou.

Night se mit à rire et frotta son nez contre sa joue. Cela signifiait qu'elle l'adoptait. Denny posa ses mains sur ses hanches, faisant la moue.

\- Cela signifie un couvert de plus pour la table ?

\- Ne te dérange pas, soupira Fracture. Elle va vivre avec moi au garage. Comme je l'ai dit, on ne s'imposera pas au dépôt de ferraille. Pour être franc, je n'en ai aucune envie.

Bumblebee esquissa un léger sourire.

\- Mais tu sais…elle peut venir jouer avec les petits.

\- Les petites, tu veux dire ?

\- Non. Les petits.

\- Quoi ?

Fracture n'eut pas le temps de cligner des optiques qu'il aperçut trois fusées de couleur grise apparaître dans son champ de vision. Les trois s'arrêtèrent et les saluèrent d'un grand sourire.

\- …C'est quoi, ça ?

Des bots avec un mode de loup. Probablement des triplés. Une fille et deux garçons. Fracture resta muet durant plusieurs minutes, le temps d'assimiler ce qu'il voyait. Il aperçut Jetstorm suivre les trois petits de loin, avec Stingheart.

\- …Vous m'expliquez ?

\- Heart Axe, Unity et Skydream, les présenta successivement Jetstorm.

Il marqua une pause, avant d'afficher un sourire chaleureux.

\- Nos enfants.

\- On est partis en direction de Vos…et là-bas, on a adopté une petite fratrie, expliqua Stingheart.

La fille, prénommée Heart Axe, s'approcha doucement de Night, des optiques remplis de curiosité. Night gloussa et lui tendit la main. Heart Axe recula doucement, apparemment un peu intimidée.

\- Donc…Slipstream a des jumelles et Jetstorm des triplés, compta Fracture. Eh bé ! Heureusement que ton dépôt est grand, Denny.

\- Ça je l'admets, fit l'homme en soupirant. Ils se sont ramenés avec leurs gosses, du jour au lendemain.

\- Arrête, le taquina Russell. Tu étais complètement gaga quand tu les as vus pour la première fois.

Windblade demanda silencieusement l'autorisation à Fracture. Ce dernier approuva et Windblade posa la petite par terre, les triplés s'approchant d'elle. La première chose qu'elle fit fut de faire un câlin à Unity. Mentalement, Fracture se demanda ce que Drift penserait s'il assistait à une telle scène.

Oui…il s'étranglerait sûrement. Il étranglerait sûrement Stingheart. Mais en fin de compte, Fracture était certain que cela ne lui déplairait pas.

Il serait sûrement ravi de voir que Jetstorm et Slipstream avaient réussi à avancer.

Il était tard. Ils avaient fait un long trajet. Fracture attrapa Night dans ses bras, lui murmurant de leur dire au revoir. Elle bâilla, tandis que les triplés faisaient la moue. Ils voulaient sûrement jouer encore un peu. Finalement, Stingheart fit de même avec les siens.

\- En tout cas, ce serait sympa qu'ils jouent ensemble de temps en temps, dit Jetstorm.

Slipstream approuva de la tête.

\- …Tu as raison, acquiesça le Decepticon.

* * *

« Heart Axe ! C'est l'heure du bain ! » lui cria Jetstorm en courant après elle.

« Unity ! Skydream ! Ne commencez pas à l'imiter…ARG ! Revenez ici ! » fit Stingheart en courant dans une autre direction.

Les triplés étaient infernaux aujourd'hui. Et malheureusement pour Fracture et Slipstream, les autres enfants avaient décidé de se joindre à la fête. Cela faisait deux mois qu'ils se fréquentaient et…Un groupe de gang. Pour Fracture, il s'agissait d'un gang qui s'était formé. Il trouvait que Night était de moins en moins sage, toujours prête à suivre les autres dans leurs bêtises. La seule chose qu'il ne lui reprochait pas était de se débarrasser des gnomes de Denny en les laissant « maladroitement » tomber ou en les faisant disparaître. En tout cas, le gnome Patrick avait sa propre tombe dans le dépôt.

\- Sakura ! J'ai dit que tu ne mangeais pas ça ! cria Slipstream à une Sakura qui mâchait un pneu de voiture comme s'il s'agissait de chewing-gum.

\- Hope ! soupira Berry. La petite s'était réfugiée dans un arbre. Comment s'est-elle retrouvée là-haut ?

Fracture regarda partout. Night s'était volatilisée. La panique le prit et il se joignit au groupe des parents débordés.

Il la trouva au bout d'un quart d'heure, dans la cuisine. Night fouillait dans le frigo de Denny. Probablement à la recherche d'energon. Fracture avait eu réussi d'envisager le pire. Elle était entièrement recouverte de Nutella, le pot ouvert au-dessus de sa tête.

\- Night…Mais ce n'est pas possible, bon sang, émit Fracture en se massant le visage.

Night rigola. Fracture lui prit le Nutella des mains et le posa sur la table. Enfin, il attrapa Night et mit son visage à hauteur du sien, comme à chaque fois qu'il voulait lui parler sérieusement.

\- Et voilà ! Mademoiselle est toute crade parce qu'elle ne sait pas respecter les règles. Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit par rapport au frigo de Denny ?

Night lui fit les yeux de chien battu. Oui. Elle imitait très bien les triplés quand elle s'y mettait.

\- Ah non, pas de ça. Allez, au bain. Sinon, j'annule la sortie.

Elle ne sembla pas y faire attention et tenta de récupérer le Nutella.

\- Je ne plaisante pas, Night, répéta-t-il d'un ton sérieux. Tu vas au bain ou j'annule la balade. Compris ?

Cette fois-ci, elle tiqua. Elle se laissa faire et tenta même de faire un bisou sur la joue du Decepticon violet. Un bisou plein de Nutella. Fracture essaya de ne pas réagir et se dirigea vers la piscine gonflable que Denny avait installée exprès pour laver les petits. En parlant de l'humain, il porta assistance à Berry en lui prêtant une échelle pour récupérer Hope. Jetstorm avait réussi à capturer Heart Axe, mais les deux autres excités étaient résistants. Finalement, Denny eut le dernier mot.

\- AU BAIN TOUT DE SUITE ! JE NE RIGOLE PAS !

La grosse voix. Unity et Skydream s'arrêtèrent d'un trait, fixant Denny, un peu surpris. L'humain mit les mains sur ses hanches.

\- PAS DE BAIN, PAS DE SORTIE ! COMPRIS ?

\- Papa…fit Russell. Tu n'es pas sérieux ?

\- TRES SERIEUX ! ALLEZ ET QUE CA SAUTE ! ET APRES LE BAIN, VOUS IREZ ME RANGER CE FOUTOIR !

\- Foutoir, répéta Heart Axe avec un grand sourire.

\- Denny, le réprimanda Jetstorm. Ton langage.

\- Oups, fit Denny en reprenant une voix normale.

Il se figea lorsqu'il vit Night.

\- Fracture…dis-moi que ce n'est pas mon Nutella.

Le Decepticon leva les yeux au ciel et commença à lui laver le visage avec une éponge. D'une certaine manière, cela lui rappelait le comportement d'Airazor. Il esquissa un léger sourire à cette pensée et se reconcentra sur sa fille.

Oui…sa fille.

Bientôt, ils furent rejoints par les autres enfants et leurs parents. Les triplés eurent du mal à rentrer dans l'eau, mais une fois qu'ils plongèrent dedans, ils se mirent à apprécier davantage. Hope et Sakura s'amusèrent à s'arroser mutuellement, tandis qu'Unity et Skydream se placèrent sous le tuyau d'arrosage que Denny utilisait.

\- Donc, où est-ce que tu comptes les emmener ? lui demanda Bumblebee.

\- …je les emmène au plus bel endroit de la Terre, lui répondit simplement Fracture.

\- Avec toi, j'ai toujours un peu peur.

Fracture secoua la tête.

\- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur.

\- Tu sauras les gérer ? le questionna Berry.

\- Parce qu'on peut venir, tu sais ! fit Sideswipe en se bombant le torse.

\- Vous me prenez pour qui ?

C'était Jetstorm et Slipstream qui les avaient convaincus de le laisser faire. Bon…si les Autobots lui faisaient assez confiance pour emmener les gamins en balade…

Fracture pensait que c'était bon signe. Mais il ne souhaitait pas pour autant qu'ils deviennent trop proches.

\- Où est Grimlock ?

\- Avec ma Maîtresse ! fit Berry.

\- Ouah. Depuis qu'ils sont ensemble, on ne le voit plus, soupira Fixit.

Sideswipe et Strongarm s'échangèrent un sourire.

\- On ne pas tarder à partir non plus, dit Strongarm.

\- Vous partez quand ? la questionna Windblade.

\- Demain matin.

\- Cela va faire bizarre sans vous, toute une semaine, soupira Bumblebee.

\- Bah. On vous attend le 23 à Kaon, de toute façon, le rassura Sideswipe. Tu sais. J'ai besoin de mon témoin, moi !

\- Et moi de ma demoiselle d'honneur, sourit Strongarm à Windblade. Bien sûr, tu peux emmener Chase.

Windblade hocha la tête.

\- C'est ce que je vais faire…

\- Et toi, Fracture ? Tu souhaites emmener quelqu'un ?

Il répondit par la négative. Il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi il était invité. Au début, il avait souhaité refuser mais…

Il jeta un œil à Night. Elle n'aurait pas apprécié être mise à l'écart.

\- Non. A part Night.

Sa fille était propre, maintenant. Il reposa l'éponge et la ressortit délicatement pour la sécher.

\- Fixit. Les coordonnées pour le Mont Fuji.

\- Je suis sur le coup !

Le Minicon s'installa devant l'ordinateur central.

\- …Le Mont Fuji, hein ? demanda Stingheart.

\- Oui, acquiesça Fracture. Pour moi, cela reste le plus bel endroit de la Terre. J'avais envie que Night voie cela.

Il caressa doucement la tête de la petite qui l'étreignit en retour.

* * *

« Et vous êtes priés de ne pas vous éloigner » les avertit Fracture tandis que les enfants sortirent du portail. « Sinon, on rentre immédiatement ! »

Les gamins acquiescèrent, ne semblant pas vraiment prêter attention à ce qu'il disait. Ils s'étaient déjà dispersés, même si le Decepticon les garda dans son champ de vision. Fracture les surveilla du coin de l'œil avant de s'avancer vers le bord de la falaise.

Le ciel était bleu et orange. Le crépuscule…C'était vraiment magnifique.

Il s'assit dans l'herbe, contre un arbre.

\- Je suis ravi de vous voir comme ça, Fracture.

Le Decepticon se tourna vers la source de la voix.

Il fut surpris de le trouver ici.

Père Jean.

\- J'entends des cris d'enfant. Ce sont les vôtres ?

Il aurait dû se douter qu'ils se rencontreraient un jour. Fracture poussa un long soupir. Il n'avait pas envie de discuter mais il devait l'admettre…sa présence était rassurante.

\- Non. J'ai seulement une fille. Night.

\- Je suis content de savoir que vous n'avez pas abandonné l'amour, Fracture.

Il marqua une pause.

\- N'avais-je pas dit qu'il s'agissait d'une bonne motivation ?

L'amour…

Il pouvait presque sentir la main de Drift toucher la sienne.

Devant lui, Night s'amusait avec Heart Axe. Elles jouaient à un jeu appelé le chat.

Oui.

Pour Night, il était prêt à accorder une nouvelle chance à l'amour. Elle avait besoin d'être aimée.

Il était sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose, mais Père Jean avait déjà disparu.

Zut.

Il se demandait si les gens prendraient au sérieux un prêtre sur une moto. Il lui aurait proposé de faire un tour.

Tant pis.

Il sortit le médaillon que lui avait donné Esmeral.

Oui.

Il vivrait. Il veillerait sur Jetstorm et Slipstream. Il veillerait sur Night…

Il profiterait de sa vie à fond…

…jusqu'au jour où il mourrait.

Jusqu'au jour où il rejoindrait le Allspark.

Jusqu'au jour où il serait réincarné dans un nouvel univers.


	75. Chapter 75

**CHAPITRE 75**

 **OOC :** **Coucou à tous ! Voici le dernier chapitre de** ** _The day love and hate collided._** **Merci tous d'avoir suivi cette histoire et merci à Estela Prime particulièrement ! N'hésite pas à m'envoyer un message privé, à moins que tu ne souhaites que je t'en envoie un?**

 **Ne vous inquiétez pas. J'ai l'intention de publier une préquelle de cette histoire. Le premier chapitre devrait sortir bientôt ! Merci à tous ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, ça fait toujours plaisir !**

 ** _Quelques milliards d'années après, sur un Cybertron parallèle_**

« Jetstorm…On va être en retard »

Le jeune bot leva la tête de son bol, encore dans le brouillard. A côté de lui, son frère Slipstream le regardait sévèrement, les mains sur les hanches. Oui. Il comprenait ce que cela signifiait, mais objectivement, il n'y avait pas de quoi s'alarmer. Il lui tendit son energon.

\- Slipstream. Il ne va pas s'énerver pour deux minutes de retard.

\- Tu sais combien Papa est pointilleux sur l'heure, lui rappela son grand frère, blasé.

Slipstream était le plus responsable des deux. Celui qui avait tendance à suivre les ordres de leur Père sans sourciller tandis que Jetstorm rêvait davantage de liberté. Il jeta un œil à l'horloge qui traînait dans le salon de leur appartement. Leur père n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Quant à leur mère, elle finissait de se préparer. Jetstorm se leva de sa chaise et attrapa l'épée et le katana. Les lames étaient polies et prêtes à être utilisées.

Leur mère sortit bientôt de la salle de bain. Dès qu'elle les vit prêts à partir, elle leur adressa un sourire tendre.

\- Vous allez me manquer. Toute une semaine sans vous, dit-elle avant de soupirer.

\- Maman, c'est ce qui avait été prévu, fit Slipstream avant de l'étreindre fortement. Une semaine avec toi, une semaine avec Papa. Et puis, comme ça, tu pourras un peu profiter de ton copain.

Elle secoua la tête.

\- Oui, je sais. Mais ce n'est pas la même chose.

Elle invita Jetstorm à les rejoindre. Le plus jeune se précipita vers eux pour un câlin collectif. Leur mère les embrassa chacun sur le front.

\- Après…il a besoin de vous voir aussi. Et puis, vous avez également besoin de vous entraîner de temps en temps. Je lui fais confiance pour cela.

\- Tu es aussi un bon prof, maman, lui sourit Slipstream.

C'était comme ça depuis quinze ans, maintenant. Depuis que leurs parents avaient divorcé, Jetstorm et Slipstream passaient une semaine chez l'un, une semaine chez l'autre. Ils avaient décidé que c'était mieux ainsi. Bien sûr, au début, les deux jeunes l'avaient mal pris. Même encore aujourd'hui, ils avaient du mal à s'y habituer. Pour autant, ils s'étaient adaptés. Ils devaient admettre que l'ambiance était beaucoup plus détendue lorsqu'ils voyaient leurs parents séparément. Bien sûr, les deux étaient restés en bons termes. Mais c'était différent du temps où ils étaient encore mariés, où ils passaient leurs soirées dans une atmosphère glaciale. La raison était la carrière de leur père, en tant que chasseur de prime. Même s'il n'était pas un Decepticon, leur mère avait considéré que ce métier à risque mettait leurs vies en péril. Ce ne fut qu'après la séparation qu'il eut renoncé à poursuivre cette voie.

Des deux, leur père avait toujours été le plus strict. Néanmoins, il s'était considérablement assoupli. Lui, Jetstorm et Slipstream faisaient des choses qu'ils n'avaient jamais faites ensemble auparavant. Ils partaient en voyage, ils visitaient d'autres planètes…Ils avaient rencontré des amis précieux sur Terre, qu'ils venaient voir fréquemment. Bumblebee et sa famille étaient leurs camarades les plus proches. Jetstorm, qui avait eu du mal à s'y accoutumer, qui s'était renfermé, était sorti de sa coquille et commençait vraiment à en profiter. D'ailleurs, depuis peu…

\- Tu penses que Stingheart pourra nous accompagner pour notre prochain voyage sur Terre ? les questionna Jetstorm.

Slipstream se mit à pouffer.

\- Tu n'as peur de rien.

\- Mais ce n'est pas juste, soupira Jetstorm. Il a bien accepté Berry. Pourquoi il ne l'accepterait pas, lui ?

\- C'est un gentil bot, pourtant, dit leur mère avec curiosité. Et j'adore sa musique.

\- Tout simplement parce que Stingheart n'a pas fait d'étude, lui expliqua son fils cadet, l'air bougon.

\- Ha les parents super protecteurs, lui répondit son frère, une main sur son épaule. Je te comprends. J'ai la même avec les parents de Berry. Même si Grimlock est plus souple qu'Alsa.

\- Ah oui ! Sa mère t'avait poursuivi avec des lasers guns quand elle vous avait surpris dans sa chambre ! La pauvre ! Tu lui as fait peur ! rit sa mère.

Slipstream fit la moue. Elle l'embrassa à nouveau sur le front. Dehors, ils entendirent leur père arriver dans son mode véhicule. Ils pouvaient apercevoir la voiture Cybertronienne orange dehors.

\- Allez, il est l'heure, dit leur mère. Au fait, Sideswipe, Strongarm et leur fils vous passent le bonjour.

\- Faudra organiser une pendaison de crémaillère, approuva Slipstream.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils seront nos voisins.

Elle leur tendit leurs sacs. Ils les placèrent sur leurs dos, lui souriant en retour.

\- Profitez-bien, dit-elle.

\- Profite bien aussi, maman.

* * *

Le même jour à la même heure, Fracture était encore dans son lit, rechargeant à poings fermés. Toutefois, avant même que son réveil ne sonne pour dix heures, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et deux créatures se jetèrent sur lui. L'instant d'après, Fracture fut entouré par deux monstres qui quémandaient des câlins et leur petit-déjeuner.

\- Encore cinq minutes ! leur cria Fracture en bâillant, n'ouvrant toujours pas les optiques.

\- Allez, papa ! lui dit Divebomb en lui tirant le bras. Tu es le boss ! Tu sais faire notre petit-déjeuner mieux que personne !

\- Faites-le vous-mêmes. Vous êtes grands, maintenant, soupira le bot violet, son visage enfoui dans un oreiller.

Les deux ne l'entendirent pas de cette oreille. Airazor le tira par un pied, Divebomb par l'autre. L'instant d'après, Fracture se retrouva sur le sol. Il leur jeta un regard assassin.

\- Ça va barder, je vous jure !

Airazor lui fit des yeux de chien battu, l'air coupable. Divebomb se planquait le visage derrière ses grandes mains. Cette espèce d'hypocrite souriait. Fracture se redressa et poussa un soupir. Bonne chance pour se rendormir après un tel réveil en « douceur ».

\- Ok. Filez à la cuisine. J'arrive.

Les deux se précipitèrent hors de la chambre, main dans la main. Fracture se massa le visage. Ce n'était pas tous les jours drôle d'être père célibataire. Parfois, il aimerait bien avoir une fille pour changer. Cela serait sûrement moins casse-pied. Il avait adopté Divebomb et Airazor dans un orphelinat il y a quinze ans. Les deux ne partageaient pas le même spark, pourtant ils avaient une relation extrêmement fusionnelle.

Cela laissa Fracture pensif. Parfois, il se posait la question. Pourquoi ne s'était-il jamais en couple ? Pourquoi ne s'était-il jamais posé ?

Oui. C'était plutôt bizarre. Il ne pouvait pas l'expliquer. Ou plutôt, il pouvait l'expliquer, mais les gens le jugeraient. Les autres bots le jugeraient pour…

\- Papa !

\- J'arrive ! aboya-t-il.

…Pour attendre quelque chose.

Ou plutôt, ils le jugeraient parce qu'il attendait quelqu'un.

Il cherchait une personne…mais des millions d'années ont passé. Il ne l'avait toujours pas trouvé. Fracture se demandait s'il était fou…si ce sentiment était lié à quelque chose de particulier…

Comment pouvait-il le savoir ?

Il secoua la tête et partit rejoindre ses enfants. Divebomb et Airazor l'attendaient dans la cuisine, un cube d'energon pour chacun. Ils en avaient même sorti un pour lui. Fracture soupira.

\- Vous n'étiez pas obligés de me réveiller.

Ils firent la moue. Fracture l'attrapa pour le boire.

\- Merci, en tout cas.

\- On est obligés, d'aller à ce club ? demanda Airazor d'une petite voix.

\- Cela ne vous fera que du bien.

Ils n'aimaient pas le sport. Dommage pour eux. Ils allaient y goûter. Il en avait assez d'avoir des enfants qui se prélassent tous les jours bêtement, sans rien faire.

Et puis, il était temps qu'ils rencontrent d'autres jeunes de leur âge…

Il se releva et s'approcha du frigo. Il l'ouvrit et leva les optiques au ciel. Comme il s'y attendait, il était vide.

\- Primus.

Bon. Il allait devoir en acheter. Il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

\- Papa ? lui demanda Divebomb.

\- Je reviens. S'il y a un problème, Axe et Esmeral sont juste à côté.

Puis, il sortit pour se rendre au magasin le plus proche.

* * *

De son côté, Drift avait conduit Jetstorm et Slipstream au dojo, où Wing les attendait. Son ancien mentor et ami d'enfance les reçut avec un sourire bienveillant. La séance allait bientôt commencer.

\- Vous êtes à l'heure, cette fois-ci, plaisanta-t-il.

\- Ne rigole pas, soupira Drift. Ils ont eu du mal à quitter le lit.

Jetstorm et Slipstream s'entreregardèrent avant de faire la moue. Néanmoins, ils sourirent à Wing avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur du dojo, où plusieurs élèves attendaient que l'on commence. Wing se tourna vers Drift.

\- Tu n'entres pas ?

\- Malheureusement, j'ai des courses à faire, dit le samouraï. Je vais avoir un peu de retard. Hier, je…je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit.

Wing hocha la tête, compréhensif.

\- Dans ce cas, rejoins-nous à la fin de l'entraînement. On pourra faire des exercices supplémentaires, si tu le souhaites.

\- …Merci, Wing.

Drift se sentit un peu gêné mais n'ajouta rien d'autre. Il tourna les talons, laissant ses fils entre de bonnes mains. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. A chaque fois qu'il voyait son ancien mentor, il se sentait…mal. Dans leur jeunesse, ils avaient eu une brève relation. Drift avait été fou de lui. Il pensait que ce serait le bonheur…mais tout cela s'était arrêté du jour au lendemain. Comme avec sa femme. Et le fait que Wing ne lui en voulait aucunement…cela lui faisait mal.

Parfois, il se demandait pourquoi ses relations ne marchaient pas. On lui disait souvent qu'il avait des attentes trop élevées. Qu'il s'agisse de ses enfants ou de ses relations…

Ou peut-être cherchait-il autre chose… ?

Il ne saurait le dire. Il décida d'effacer ces pensées, de se concentrer sur autre chose. Il fallait qu'il prépare le repas pour ce soir. En arrivant au magasin, il se demanda ce qu'il allait pouvoir leur faire. Leur plat préféré ?

Hmm. Cela paraissait être une bonne idée.

Il se dirigea vers les rayons. Il n'avait plus de high-grade non plus. Il pouvait s'en permettre un, pour accompagner le dîner. Tant que ses enfants n'y touchaient pas…

Il attrapa une bouteille. La dernière.

\- Oh, zut ! s'écria une voix familière derrière lui.

Il se retourna. Un bot violet avait les sourcils froncés, semblant déçu.

\- C'était la dernière ?

\- Oh. Je suis désolé. Vous pouvez la prendre si vous le souhaitez.

Le bot violet soupira.

\- Non. C'est bon, je m'en passerais…

Il releva le regard vers lui. Ses optiques se rencontrèrent. Drift le fixa intensément.

Où est-ce qu'il l'avait déjà vu quelque part ?

Sa voix, son armure…

\- Euh…tout va bien ?

Il le connaissait, c'était sûr. Mais où ? Il ne s'en rappelait pas.

L'expression du bot changea. A son tour, il le fixa, complètement ébahi. Drift ne bougea pas. Il resta complètement immobile.

Est-ce qu'il s'en souvenait… ? Est-ce qu'il le reconnaissait… ?

Le bot violet secoua la tête. Il passa devant lui, sans rien dire. Il était sur le point de quitter le magasin.

Mais Drift le savait.

Il le sentait au plus profond de lui.

Ils se connaissaient.

Et il allait partir pour toujours.

Il prit une longue inspiration. Sans qu'il ne sache d'où ses mots provenaient, sa voix s'éleva.

\- …Peut-être un jour ?

Le bot se retourna.

Enfin, il les vit.

Les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

Le bot violet laissa tomber ses courses et se précipita vers lui pour le serrer dans ses bras.

* * *

 _Les émotions sont complexes. On dit qu'entre amour et haine, il n'y a qu'un seul pas. Parfois, même ces deux émotions peuvent s'entrecroiser._


End file.
